


Behind The Music (An Anime Crossover Fic - AU)

by loridee



Category: Code Geass, FAKE, Fullmetal Alchemist, Gravitation, Gundam Wing, Robotech, Trinity Blood, Viewfinder, Voltron: Lion Voltron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-03 16:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 181,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loridee/pseuds/loridee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A crossover AU fic involving several animes but centering primarily around Gundam Wing's Heero Yuy/Duo Maxwell, Gravitation's Eiri Yuki/Shuichi Shindou/Gundam Wing's Treize Khushrenada/Milliardo Peacecraft, ViewFinder's Ryuichi Asami/Akihito Takaba, Fullmetal Alchemist's Roy Mustang/Edward Elric, Code Geass's Lelouch Lamperouge/C.C. and Suzaku Kururugi/Euphemia di Britannia, FAKE's Dee Laytner/Randy "Ryo" MacLean, Gravitation's Claude "K" Winchester/Hiroshi Nakano, and Gundam Wing's Chang Wufei/Relena Peacecraft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue & Chapter 1A - When The Time Is Right

Behind The Music: An Anime Crossover Fic (AU)

By loridee

Copyright (c) 2010 - 2013

 

~*~

 

Author’s Note: This AU anime fic is a crossover fic of many animes: Gravitation, Gundam Wing, Code Geass, Fullmetal Alchemist, Trinity Blood, ViewFinder, FAKE, Gunslinger Girl, Orphen, Sailor Moon, Ronin Warriors, Darker Than Black, Robotech, Voltron, BLEACH and Death Note. NO PROFIT IS BEING MADE FROM MY AU ANIME CROSSOVER FIC, AND I DO NOT OWN THE ANIME CHARACTERS IN MY FIC; THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS/CREATORS. PLEASE DO NOT SUE ME; I HAVE NO MONEY. However, the plotlines and original characters of my AU anime crossover fic are of my own creation and are copyrighted. ~ Lori-Dee 2010.

 

~*~

 

PROLOGUE

 

~*~

 

Preventers’ Headquarters  
Sanc City, the Sanc Kingdom  
The South Pacific Region, Planet Earth  
The Milky Way Galaxy

 

Early evening - Springtime 2309…

 

First Agent Lelouch Lamperouge of Preventers’ Prometheus Force couldn’t stop snickering as he stroll the corridors of Preventers’ Headquarters with his good friend and fellow comrade striding along beside him - First Agent Heero Yuy of Preventers' Gundam Force. "Well, at least you and your team will get to do the *G-20 Summit* in Paris, France next week with me and my team before you all head off to L6 for your new assignment. It'll be great having all of us working together again in the City of Lights," he commented before snickering again.

Heero glared at Lelouch; Heero’s Prussian blue gaze as hard as granite. “I’m glad you’re finding this *sooo amusing*, Lelouch. It wouldn’t be so funny if you and your team had been assigned the new assignment,” Heero grouched sourly.

“Yeah, you may be right there, Heero,” Lelouch agreed, his dark magenta gaze glittering with mirth. “But my team and I weren’t the ones assigned the new assignment. You and your team were. That’s what happens when you work well with celebrities.” Another snicker slipped from Lelouch. This wasn’t the first time Gundam Force had been assigned to safeguard someone famous; they were very good at keeping celebrities safe from harm as well as being very good at keeping galactic leaders and royal dignitaries safe from harm.

Heero grunted and looked ahead again, his expression stoic. “Well, at least we won’t be tangling with Britannian Terrorists,” he reminded in a flat monotone.

“No, you’ll be safeguarding the galaxy's top pop/rock band and its photographer, and barricading both entities from every fan-girl and fan-boy known to man,” Lelouch said, sounding serious now. “At least you won’t have to worry about terrorists trying to kill you.”

“Depends on whether or not BAD LUCK and Mr. Takaba are targets for terrorism,” Heero pointed out.

“True, but who would really want to go after a Grammy-winning pop/rock band and a Pulitzer Prize-winning photographer besides the paparazzi and a horde of adoring fans longing for a smile, a wink, a kind word and an autograph pic of their heroes?” Lelouch asked. “None of the celebrities out there right now are politically motivated. They’re not worth a terrorist’s time.”

“That may be true, but BAD LUCK and Mr. Takaba still need protection. Galactic tours can be dangerous sometimes. Fans and the paparazzi can become fanatics,” Heero said.

“True. But that won’t happen on your watch, my friend,” Lelouch said confidently with a kind smile.

“Let’s hope not,” Heero said evenly, returning Lelouch’s warm smile; then Heero grew serious again. “Still….I’d rather deal with terrorists than deal with a bunch of divas demanding their dressing rooms be stocked with everything they like and throwing temper-tantrums when they can’t get their way,” Heero grumbled. He shot Lelouch a look. “I swear, my team and I won’t be doing *get-me-this-and-get-me-that* runs for them.”

“I’ve heard nice things said about BAD LUCK and Mr. Takaba,” Lelouch said. When Heero gave him a weird look, Lelouch amended, “It was Nunnally who heard that – I’m just quoting her, is all.”

“Your sister thinks everyone is nice and kind,” Heero said warmly.

“She sees the good in everyone just like Mother did,” Lelouch said softly. Both men were quiet for a moment as they both reflected fondly on Lelouch’s sister.

“Do you still miss your mother very much?” Heero asked gently as they continued walking.

“Yes, I do,” Lelouch admitted quietly. “She meant everything to Nunnally, Rolo and me. She was our world.” Rolo and Nunnally were Lelouch’s younger brother and younger sister.

Heero heard the note of sadness in his friend’s voice and murmured, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you by asking that question.”

“It’s okay, I don’t mind. I’m always going to miss my mother. Nunnally, Rolo and I were so young when we lost her,” Lelouch said. He looked at Heero with sad eyes. “Sometimes I think you and Duo were the lucky ones out of all of us. Neither of you will ever go through the pain and grief of losing a parent because you two never had any.”

“Don’t envy Duo and me, Lelouch,” Heero cautioned. “Knowing the love of a parent even though you end up losing that parent to death is a lot better than never knowing a parent’s love. Duo and I never knew our real parents. It’s affected our lives.” Heero swallowed as a lump of emotion clogged his throat. “I was a lab experiment created solely for the purpose of being the SWA’s *Perfect Child Assassin*; but at least I had a roof over my head, clothes on my back and food in my belly. I had adoptive parents who took care of me even though they didn't love me. I was just a job to them, and their job was to train me to be the best Child Assassin the SWA ever had. They achieved their goal." Bitterness and regret shone in Heero's eyes as he looked at Lelouch, and Lelouch felt deep sympathy and compassion for his friend. Heero had become the SWA's best Child Assassin before he was rescued by Preventers and deprogrammed to become an agent and an ally of Preventers. "As for Duo...he had no roof over his head, no clothes on his back and no food in his belly. He had to live on the mean streets of L2 and fight every day to stay alive; fight to survive the horrors that some of the sickos on L2 did to him,” Heero continued solemnly, and Lelouch could see the grief Heero felt over Duo's plight in Heero's eyes. Lelouch felt deep sympathy and compassion for Duo. *L2* was Lunar Space Colony 2 - one of the worst places in the galaxy to live at. The space colony was full of crime and corruption. The Earth Sphere Alliance, the Sanc Kingdom, the AX and Preventers were having a hard time eradicating the violence and evil-doers from the colony.

Lelouch reached out and squeezed Heero’s shoulder comfortingly. “I’m sorry,” Lelouch whispered sympathetically. “I’m sorry for all the pain both you and Duo suffered in your childhoods. I can’t imagine being trained as a child to kill in cold blood; nor can I imagine living on the streets and being abused at every turn.”

“I pray you never have to live through any of those things, Lelouch. It’s horrible – all of it is horrible,” Heero muttered tightly as he fought against the anguish and heartache tearing through him. Then he calmed again and said, “I’m sorry you and your siblings lost your mother so early in life. I know how much you three love her.”

“We’ll always love Mother,” Lelouch said softly, “and we’re thankful for the time we did have with her.”

They walked in silence for several moments; then Lelouch snickered again and said, “Nunnally does see the good in everyone; she’s the best out of the three of us. Rolo is heartless like me.”

Heero chuckled. “No, you and Rolo are realists. So am I.”

Lelouch shrugged and said with a chuckle, “I think you’re right, Heero.”

They fell silent again for another few moments, enjoying each other’s company, for it was rare when the two friends had any time to spend together because they were both so busy saving the universe from the bad guys. Then Lelouch chuckled again and said lightheartedly, “I think you and your team got the better assignment, my friend. You all get to go on a galactic tour, get to see places you’ve never visited before, and enjoy the life of *celebrity-dom*. My team and I get to go to Britannia, infiltrate their weapons factories and risk being shot at, captured or killed by them.” Lelouch sighed heavily, and Heero looked at him worriedly. “Every time we go after the Britannian Empire…Euphie suffers greatly…and Suzaku suffers because Euphie suffers.”

“That’s because Suzaku loves Euphie. Anything that affects Euphie affects Suzaku, and vice versa. Tis how love works, Lelouch,” Heero said softly, speaking from experience. “And Euphie suffers whenever you all go after the Britannian Empire because her father, brother and sister-in-law are the cause for all the strife between Earth and Britannia. Treize sends Euphie on those missions because she knows her family inside and out – she knows how they think and operate, knows their moves and their motives and knows what they’re going to do before they do it. She can anticipate them better than anyone. And she knows their strengths and weaknesses better than anyone.”

“Yeah, and every time she goes with us on a mission to stop her family, she suffers, and Suzaku has a helluva time calming her down again,” Lelouch mumbled; his gaze grief-stricken. “I hate seeing her suffer so much. It kills Suzaku to see her suffer so much. He loves her so much.”

“I know,” Heero murmured; understanding what Lelouch was saying about Euphemia di Britannia and Suzaku Kururugi, and thinking about his own problems as well.

Lelouch picked up on Heero’s inner turmoil and asked, “How is Duo doing? You think he’s ready to go back to active duty tomorrow?”

“Treize thinks Duo’s ready for light assignments that don’t involve infiltrating, rescuing and blowing things up – hence the *BAD LUCK/Akihito Takaba Assignment* we’ll be doing,” Heero said dryly. He then looked worriedly at Lelouch. “Lelouch, it’s only been eight months since the Darfur Mission. Physically, Duo’s healed. But emotionally…” his voice trailed off as a knot of worry choked him.

Lelouch reached out and squeezed Heero’s shoulder again. “He’ll be all right, Heero,” Lelouch encouraged. “He’s a survivor and a fighter, and he has you with him. He’ll make it through, my friend. Believe in that.”

Heero sighed and looked worriedly at Lelouch. “I hope so, Lelouch,” Heero murmured; his Prussian blue gaze uncharacteristically filled with consternation, “because I can’t lose him as a teammate.”

Lelouch smiled encouragingly and said, “You won’t lose him as a teammate, Heero. You won’t lose him as a life-mate either.”

“I’m not worried about losing him as a life-mate. He’s committed to me, and I’m committed to him,” Heero said firmly; then his tone softened again as he looked at Lelouch and continued, “But professionally…if he feels he can’t handle his duties…he could walk away from Preventers…and I won’t be able to function efficiently without him.” Tears brimmed in Heero’s eyes.

“Heero, you’re not going to lose Duo professionally. His honor and duty to Treize and King Tallgeese, and his love for you won’t let him leave Preventers,” Lelouch reassured again as he rubbed Heero’s back comfortingly; Lelouch hoping his touch would stem the flow of tears threatening to fall from Heero’s eyes. Lelouch knew Heero hated for anyone to see him cry.

“I hope not,” Heero sighed heavily; then, feeling a bit embarrassed and vulnerable by his raw emotions and Lelouch’s comforting touch, Heero drew back from Lelouch and tried to shake it off with a roll of his shoulders.

Lelouch chuckled and said, “Don’t worry, my friend; your *he-man status* is still intact. No one saw you.”

Heero grunted and mumbled, “I hate appearing vulnerable. When I was a Child Assassin for the SWA, they drilled into my psyche never to appear vulnerable or weak; that crying made one vulnerable and weak.”

“You know that’s not true,” Lelouch admonished softly. “There’s nothing wrong with shedding a few tears, Heero.”

Heero frowned at Lelouch. “When was the last time *you* shed any tears, tomodachi?” Heero asked Lelouch pointedly.

“Touché,” Lelouch acknowledged sheepishly. Like Heero, Lelouch hated to appear vulnerable too. “But we are vulnerable, Heero. All humans are vulnerable. And that’s when we need our friends’ comforting the most,” Lelouch reminded softly.

Heero looked at Lelouch and said sincerely, “I appreciate your comforting and understanding, Lelouch. You are a tremendous friend to have.”

“So are you, Heero,” Lelouch said sincerely.

“But sometimes we need more than just friends,” Heero then said, and Lelouch rolled his eyes at Heero.

“If you’re referring to C2 again, save it. It’s not in the cards for her and me,” Lelouch mumbled disdainfully.

“I used to believe that about Duo and me. I was wrong,” Heero said seriously.

“Yeah, well, you had an advantage that I don’t have: Duo is in love with you and C2 is not in love with me and probably never will be. She just tolerates me because we’re teammates,” Lelouch pointed out sourly.

“That’s not what I’ve been told,” Heero contradicted.

“You’re being told lies,” Lelouch groused. “And who’s the ass telling the lies?”

“Oh, I’m not revealing my sources; just know they’re not liars. They’re telling the truth. C2 is in love with you,” Heero said confidently.

Lelouch grunted and rolled his eyes again. “Whatever,” he muttered. Then he felt Heero squeeze his shoulder, and he looked questioningly at Heero.

“Go after her, Lelouch. Abandon that fling you're having with that supermodel Kallen Stafford, and go after C2. C2's perfect for you,” Heero said seriously; his gaze earnest as he looked at Lelouch. “Don’t let fear hold you back from her.”

Lelouch’s dark magenta gaze was haunted as he murmured back rawly to Heero, “Tis better to live in fear than to lose your heart to someone and then watch helplessly as they’re ripped away from you.”

“What happened with your mother was horrible and tragic, and I’m so sorry you and Rolo and Nunnally lost her,” Heero said compassionately; his gaze insistent as he looked at Lelouch. “But losing your mother should not dictate nor affect your entire life, Lelouch. You’re in love with C2, and she’s in love with you. Stop pretending you don’t want a life with her and go get her. She’s your destiny, Lelouch. You know that. Stop denying destiny, stop fearing love, stop living as an isolated man because you fear if you love someone you’ll lose them like you lost your mother; stop your booty calls with Kallen Stafford and go have a life with C2. You’re never going to be happy if you don’t. Deny destiny and you deny yourself happiness. And I can assure you that sex with the one you love is a lot better than sex with a booty call.”

"Is that what you were doing with Relena when you were with her? Lovemaking or booty-calling?" Lelouch deadpaned without warning.

 

Heero's gaze turned granite as he gritted gruffly, "Relena and me never reached that point in our relationship - though it wasn't from a lack of trying on my part. As far as I know, she's still a virgin."

"I apologize; I assumed wrongly," Lelouch amended.

"Don't sweat it," Heero dismissed.

"So you and Duo were...*intimate*...before what happened eight month ago?" Lelouch asked carefully.

"Hai. A few times before the Darfur Mission," Heero admitted softly.

"But not since Darfur?" Lelouch asked gently.

"No. Duo's too afraid," Heero admitted quietly.

Lelouch squeezed Heero's shoulder. "I'm sorry," Lelouch soothed.

"Tis life," Heero muttered nonchalantly; but Lelouch knew Heero well enough to know that Heero deeply missed the intimacy he had had with Duo Maxwell prior to the Darfur Mission eight months ago.

Lelouch regarded Heero for a long moment and sensed the need to change the subject before Heero's eyes brimmed with tears again. “Suzaku and Wufei; they’re your sources aren’t they? Because you just sprouted philosophy at me about C2, Heero, and only Suzaku and Wufei talk like that. You got those words from them.”

“Suzaku and Wufei know women, and they know when a woman is in love,” Heero admitted with a smirk, his sadness pushed to the background for now. “Hai, I got those words from them, but I believe in what I said, Lelouch.” Heero’s smirk faded and his gaze narrowed. “Take heed in what I said, tomodachi. Don’t make the mistake of disregarding what I said. You will regret it for the rest of your life.”

Lelouch looked at Heero for a long moment; disbelief showing in Lelouch’s gaze.

“Search within yourself, Lelouch,” Heero urged insistently. “You know I speak the truth.”

Lelouch swallowed hard. Heero was speaking the truth. Heero knew Lelouch too damn well.

Fear, hope and C2 Ashford warred for dominance in Lelouch’s heart.

 

~*~

 

Peacecraft Medical Center  
Sanc City, the Sanc Kingdom  
The South Pacific Region, Planet Earth  
The Milky Way Galaxy

Later that evening...

 

“This is *TOP SECRET*, my son, my friends. *NO ONE* can know about this right away – especially not Lelouch, Rolo and Nunnally,” King Tallgeese Peacecraft informed gravely as he looked anxiously at the six doctors standing before him. "You were successful in saving Duo Maxwell's life eight months ago; can you be successful again in saving her life?" Gently, his fingers stroked the long blue-black tresses of the unconscious woman lying on the hospital bed before them. "The AX risked their lives to bring her back home to her children; I wish not to give her children false hope if she is not going to survive."

Dr. Clovis Peacecraft, Dr. Sally Po, Dr. Hoenheim Elric, Dr. Chang Dewu, Dr. Chang Lei and Dr. Pinako Rockbell looked compassionately at the unconscious woman; then they looked confidently at their King. "We will save her, Father," Clovis promised sincerely, speaking for himself and his co-workers. "Lelouch, Rolo and Nunnally will have their mother again. Her rescue will not have been in vain."

King Tallgeese nodded approvingly at his son and the other doctors; then he leaned down and whispered gently into the unconscious woman’s ear, “You are going to be all right, Marianne; you will be reunited with your children again. Just hold on, my dove, hold on for them. And hold on for me. Our time has arrived, my dove. Our time together has finally arrived.” He swallowed convulsively; then concluded rawly, “I love you, Marianne Lamperouge. I have always loved you. We are meant to be together, my dove, and we will be. Forever and ever.” His lips grazed her pale cheek, then he stood upright again; his ice-blue gaze suspiciously wet as he said sternly to the doctors looking on compassionately at him and the unconscious woman, “You are my best doctors; I am entrusting the life of this very precious woman to you. Save her. Heal her. Bring her back to her children…and to me.”

“We will, Father,” Clovis promised again; his own ice-blue eyes damp with tears as he spoke for himself and his co-workers; they all nodding in agreement. He knew how important Lady Marianne Lamperouge was to his father and to the Lamperouge children. “I promise you, Father, we will.”

 

~*~

The Yuy-Maxwell Estate  
Seacrest Beach Community  
Sanc City, the Sanc Kingdom  
The South Pacific Region, Planet Earth  
The Milky Way Galaxy

Still later that evening...

 

A light tropical breeze feathered Duo Maxwell's bangs as he stood on the balcony of his and Heero's beach house mansion watching the light of the moon dance across the rippling surface of the South Pacific Ocean; Duo's dark violet gaze troubled as his mind whirled with thoughts he didn't want to think about.

Heero stood in the doorway that led back into the master bedroom suite he and Duo shared; Heero looking worried and cringing slightly as he felt Duo's turmoil and saw the horrible thoughts whirling in Duo's mind. Almost since the moment they met twelve years ago, Heero and Duo been able to feel each other's emotions and see each other's thoughts, and at times like tonight the gifts of telepathy and empathy, and the shared love connection that all Sanctarians shared with the ones they loved were a blessing to Heero because it allowed him to know what frame of mind and mood his beloved Duo was in tonight.

{You gonna stand there all night watching me? Or are you gonna come out here and enjoy this lovely evening with me?} a rich, deep baritone sounded in Heero's mind, and Heero smiled. He left the doorway and joined Duo on the balcony, coming up to stand behind Duo. He slipped his arms around Duo's waist and pulled Duo back against him. Duo was in a receptive mood this evening, so he didn’t resist Heero and flowed back against Heero’s hard, lean body; the back of Duo's head resting against the firm curve of Heero's shoulder. Heero was slightly taller than Duo, so Duo's head fit perfectly into the crook of Heero's shoulder. It had been ten hours since Heero had last seen Duo - Duo still not back at work yet but expected back tomorrow as his medical leave of absence concluded at midnight tonight. Heero couldn't wait to have his partner back at work with him again.

"Beautiful night, isn't it?" Duo asked out loud, his voice deep and melodious, and Heero nodded as he waited patiently for Duo to talk about something more serious. The silky tresses of Duo's soft chestnut brown hair felt heavenly against Heero's cheek, and Heero couldn't resist nuzzling against the softness and breathing in the honeysuckle-sandalwood scent of it. Heero could feel Duo wanted to do more than just chit-chat about nonsense stuff and have Heero nuzzle his hair. “When I was a kid, I used to dream about coming to Earth and living in a house right on the beach…watching the moon glow upon the water’s surface as the waves crashed gently against the shoreline and the sea gulls glided about high in the sky. When you finally made my dream a reality…I imagined us making love together at night on our private little beach…with only the ocean, the moon, the stars and the sea gulls as our audience.”

Heero felt his body react to Duo’s words and tried to cover up the reaction; but Heero wasn’t quick enough, and he felt and heard Duo chuckle deeply. “Don’t hide how you feel from me, Heero-chan. Always be honest with me. I need you to always be honest with me,” Duo implored softly.

Heero reached up and stroked the silky softness of Duo’s three foot long chestnut brown braid. “I miss you,” Heero admitted, conforming to Duo’s request. “I miss the intimacy we had not so long ago. I wanted to make love with you on our beach. I still do.”

“I want to too. But I can’t. Not yet. It’s too soon,” Duo mumbled, and Heero felt the wealth of guilt that engulfed Duo’s being.

Heero tightened his arms around Duo and kissed Duo’s temple. “Don’t. Don’t feel guilty about how you feel. I understand. Just knowing part of you wants to is comforting enough for me.”

“But it’s not fair to you.” Duo turned around in Heero’s arms to face Heero and to look Heero in the eyes. “You deserve so much more than I can give you right now,” Duo anguished, his dark violet eyes glistening with the sheen of unshed tears.

Heero felt his heart constrict with sympathy and compassion for his beloved. “You give me more than you realize, koibito,” he soothed; his hands coming up to cup Duo’s gorgeous face. Duo stared at him grief-strickenly. “You give me your love, your friendship, your companionship, your support. You give me everything I need.”

“You deserve more,” Duo argued quietly. “And I hate myself for not being able to give you more…to give you what we had before.”

“No, Duo, do not hate yourself. You are not at fault for what happened to you in Darfur, and I don’t blame you for what happened,” Heero soothed as he stroked his thumbs along the curvatures of Duo’s cheeks. “You are a victim, sweetheart. And we’re going to get through this.”

Duo snorted and laughed mirthlessly. “Yeah, that’s me: always a victim; never the victor,” he muttered sourly. He looked at Heero with eyes shadowed with a lifetime of heartache and grief. “Why do I always have to suffer, Heero? What did I do that was so bad that…I have to suffer like this?”

Heero’s heart broke at Duo’s words. “Nothing, koibito. You’ve done nothing wrong; nothing to warrant any of the terrible things that have happened to you,” Heero implored thickly.

“Then why the fuck am I suffering, huh?! Can you answer that for me, Heero?!” Duo suddenly snarled; and his anger hit Heero like a punch in the gut!

But Heero didn’t buckle beneath the onslaught; he was used to Duo’s severe moods swings – Duo had had them since the day they met twelve years ago due to the painful past Duo had suffered through. The mood swings had gotten better within the last year when Duo finally allowed Heero to be intimate with him. Their lovemaking had calmed Duo down, had given Duo confidence and strength that Duo had never had before. All was going well between them until…the Darfur Mission eight months ago. Now the severe mood swings were back, and Duo was keeping Heero at arm’s length, not allowing Heero to get intimate with him. Duo was afraid of intimacy again. Duo was afraid of a lot of things again.

“I wish I could change things…make things better again for you,” Heero whispered thickly; his Prussian blue eyes filling with tears. “I would give anything to make you happy again.”

“You make me happy,” Duo beseeched rawly. “I wouldn’t be alive if it weren’t for you.” He waved a hand around, encompassing the both of them and the home they shared together. “I love our life together. I love what we’ve built together,” he moaned distraughtly. “I just…I just can’t let go yet…let go of what happened to me in Darfur eight months ago. I can’t believe…it happened to me again.”

“Duo,” Heero groaned strickenly; feeling helpless over his inability to ease Duo’s pain.

“I don’t want to lose you,” Duo whimpered, and the tears began to rain down his face. “I can’t lose you. I’ll die if I lose you.”

“You won’t lose me. I’ll never leave you,” Heero pledged.

"It took me forever to learn to trust you with me… to let you be intimate with me,” Duo whispered rawly. “I finally let you inside me…inside every part of me…and I was so happy and so hopeful…and then…Darfur happened…and now I’m right back where I was before! Scared to death of everything…and unable to let you near me again!”

“I’m near you right now. I’m always near you,” Heero soothed.

“But not where it matters the most! In our bed! The place where two lovers can be their closest at!” Duo sneered!

“Sex is not the root of everything, Duo,” Heero said calmly.

“It wasn’t *sex* between us, Heero! It was *lovemaking*, and now I can’t do it anymore!” Duo exploded!

“But you can still love me,” Heero said gently. “You can still love me with your heart and soul; and I can still love you with my heart and soul. We don’t need to make love in order to love each other, Duo.”

“But…I know how much you miss it!” Duo accused! “I can feel how much you miss it!”

“And I can feel how much you miss it too,” Heero soothed. He brushed away the tears raining down Duo’s face. “I know how much you want me, angel. I know part of you wants to recapture what we’ve lost these past eight months. But you’re still healing, sweetheart. Maybe not physically anymore, but mentally and emotionally you are still healing. And I know it’s going to take some time for us to get back to where we were before the Darfur Mission. But I’m a patient man, Duo. I can wait however long it takes for you to heal fully from all that has happened to you. And when you’re ready, I’ll be here. I’ll always be here. Always.”

Duo stared at Heero for a long moment, not sure whether he could believe Heero or not. Heero felt Duo’s uncertainty and soothed, “I know you fear I’m going to make the same mistake Trowa made with Quatre but I won’t. I give you my word I won’t.”

“Trowa never meant to hurt Quatre; but Trowa had needs, and Quatre couldn’t meet those needs…just like I can’t meet your needs right now,” Duo bemoaned sadly.

“And what did Trowa and Quatre tell you about that, koibito? Didn’t they tell you to concentrate on your own needs and not worry about mine?” Heero asked patiently. When Duo said nothing, Heero continued, “Duo, I’m not going to do anything to make you question my love and loyalty to you. I’m not going to make the mistake Trowa made. I would never do that to you.”

"Trowa hadn't thought he would...but he did...and Quatre had blamed himself for it," Duo mumbled miserably.

"Trowa is human; and humans make mistakes. Quatre is not the blame for Trowa's mistake," Heero soothed. "Both Trowa and Quatre know that now and love each other even more because of it."

"Aren't you human too, Heero?! When last I checked the *Perfect Agent* was still flesh and blood!" Duo growled sarcastically!

Heero tightened his arms around Duo; Heero not allowing Duo's sarcasm to form a rift between them. "Hai, I'm human, koibito. Very human. But I give you my word: I will not make the same mistake Trowa made. I swear to you I won't," Heero plagued fervently.

Duo gazed at Heero for a long moment, and Heero could the conflict of belief and disbelief in Duo's beautiful eyes. Then Duo whispered thickly, "I believe you. I believe you, Heero."

"Domo arigatou," Heero whispered back gratefully; a smile touching his lips. He could feel Duo's belief in him and he relished it.

Duo felt how relieved Heero was that Duo trusted him, and Duo smiled back slightly. Then the tiny smile faded from Duo's lips, and he sighed wearily and pressed his forehead against Heero’s shoulder. “I thought all the bad stuff was finally behind us…behind me,” he mumbled, and his mood darkened as images from eight months ago and twelve years ago and back flooded his mind. “I thought...my past would never haunt me again. I thought…I’d be happy forever." A shaft of heartache and grief went through him, and Heero felt it acutely.

Heero tightened his arms around Duo and rested his cheek against Duo’s soft hair. "We've survived dark times before, koibito; we'll survive this dark time too," Heero whispered; his gaze soulful as he looked out at the gently cresting ocean. Then he cupped Duo’s chin in his hand and tilted Duo’s head back and up so that he could see Duo’s eyes. "Together, koibito. We'll survive it together," he whispered; then he leaned forward, his lips aching for the feel of Duo's sweet lips again. They hadn’t kissed since the day of Duo’s torment eight months ago. They had shared a passionate kiss just hours before Duo went missing for two weeks in the harsh desert terrain of Darfur.

Duo wanted nothing more than to feel Heero’s lips upon his own again. Kissing had been something they both had loved and had indulged in frequently together. But eight months ago Duo’s mouth was horribly abused, and what had once been an enjoyable, tender and passionate act between him and Heero was now a terrifying torment that Duo wanted no part of right now! 

Letting out a strangled sob, Duo turned his head away and buried his face against Heero’s shoulder; his hands gripping Heero's waist as terror tore through him with an intensity that rendered Heero immobile for a moment. Waves of grief radiated from Duo and rocked Heero to his very core. Heero squeezed his eyes shut as he fought against the wave of rejection trying to overwhelm him from Duo’s heartbreaking reaction to his advances; Heero’s lips aching with loss. Shoving aside his own feelings and concentrating on Duo’s feelings only, Heero cradled Duo close and flooded Duo’s being with waves of love, comfort, strength and reassurance as Duo sobbed wrenchingly against Heero's shoulder.

And through the tears of terror and grief, Duo felt Heero’s love, comfort, strength and reassurance, and Duo heard Heero whisper telepathically over and over again in Japanese, {Aishiteru, Duo...Aishiteru...Aishiteru...}

{I love you, Duo...I love you...I love you...}

 

~*~

 

CHAPTER 1A: When the Time Is Right

 

~*~

 

Two weeks later - Springtime 2309...

 

BAD LUCK’s *For Your Entertainment* Galactic Tour

Onboard the BAD LUCK Tour Shuttle  
Flight across Sector 6 to Space Colony Lunar 6  
The Milky Way Galaxy

Late morning…

 

“Hiro? What lunar colony are Dee and Ryo flying us to? And what hotel are we staying at?”

Hiroshi “Hiro” Nakano, guitarist for the hit J-pop/J-rock band BAD LUCK, stopped strumming his guitar and looked up from the song sheet he was playing from and said to his childhood best friend and lead singer of BAD LUCK, “Dee and Ryo are flying us to Space Colony Lunar 6; and we'll be staying at the Royal Regent Hotel.” BAD LUCK was kicking off their first galactic tour at Space Colony Lunar 6's Lakeview Stadium tomorrow night. Dee and Ryo were the band's trusted tour shuttle pilots - Dee Laytner and Ryo Maclean.

“Oh, okay, thanks,” Shuichi Shindou mumbled. He giggled weakly. “I can never keep track of where Dee and Ryo take us or where we’re staying at, we travel so much.” He curled himself into a human ball and huddled into the plush corner of the black leather couch he was sitting on. He looked out a port window at the rich deepness of space; the glow of the stars illuminating his angelic-looking face and vibrant red-gold hair, making him look ethereal and celestial; yet his dark green eyes did not reflect the joy he usually felt when traveling in space amongst the stars.

Hiro frowned. It wasn’t like Shuichi to be so gloomy on a space flight; Shuichi loved space travel, loved being among the beauty of the stars. But before Hiro could ask Shuichi what was the matter, Shuichi spoke again, asking as he continued staring out the port window, “Aren’t our new security detail meeting us at the hotel?”

“Hai, they are. Tohma and Mr. Asami have arranged for them to meet with us as soon as we arrive at the hotel. They’re flying in from that *G-9 Summit* security detail they did on planet Earth in Paris, France last week,” Hiro answered. Because of recent threats that had been lobbed against VIPs galactic-wide by several galactic terrorist groups, security was being beefed up galaxy-wide to safeguard all VIPs – galactic leaders, sovereign dignitaries, military personnel, politicians, peacemakers, business/financial tycoons and celebrities/entertainers. BAD LUCK (which consisted of lead singer Shuichi Shindou, guitarist Hiroshi Nakano, drummer Tatsuha Uesugi and keyboardist Suguru Fujisaki) and the band's official photographer Akihito Takaba fell into the category of celebrities/entertainers. BAD LUCK's record executive, SONY MUSIC's Tohma Seguchi, and Akihito's manager, Ryuichi Asami of LEXUS PHOTOGRAPHY, a division of ASAMI ENTERPRISES (Ryuichi Asami was also BAD LUCK's songwriter Eiri Yuki's publisher - Eiri was also an award-winning adventure-romance author, and both his songwriting and adventure-romance novels were published by Asami's publishing company, NOBLE HOUSE PUBLISHING. The publishing company was also a division of ASAMI ENTERPRISES), felt that additional security was needed for BAD LUCK and Akihito given that the band and the photographer were now embarking on their first galactic tour, so Tohma and Asami arranged for Preventers' Gundam Force to be BAD LUCK and Akihito's security detail.

"Tohma and Asami are pleased to have a security network as grand as Preventers safeguarding us. Eiri, K, Dee and Ryo seem pleased too. I guess I'm okay with it - so long as they aren't too overbearing. I don't want them crowding my personal space, limiting my alone time with Eiri," Shuichi said as he turned and looked at Hiro again. A mirthful smirk lifted the corners of Shuichi's pouty mouth. "Things are starting to heat up between Eiri and me; I don't want the Preventer Agents interfering with that,” he said tensely before the mirthful smirk faded from his face. 

“I’m sure the Preventer Agents will be respectful and discreet with your relationship with Eiri; Tohma and Asami wouldn’t have requested their services if they couldn’t do that. Tohma and Mr. Asami know how important you and Eiri are to each other,” Hiro encouraged; then he abandoned all talk about the Preventer Agents and asked Shuichi concernedly, “You okay, Shu? You seem a little down, not like yourself right now. Is something the matter? It’s not like you to be so gloomy on such a beautiful day.” Hiro and Shuichi were twenty years old and have been best friends since childhood, having weathered many storms together during their long friendship – a friendship that was as strong as a brotherhood and the foundation of their successful pop/rock band. They had formed BAD LUCK together while in their final year at Tokyo High School (they and their bandmates and Eiri Yuki, Tohma Seguchi, Ryuichi Asami and Akihito Takaba were Japanese and had residences in Tokyo, Japan, Planet Earth). They added on their fellow bandmates after graduation. Because of their close friendship, Hiro and Shuichi knew each other inside and out and could always tell when one of them or both of them was upset and troubled by something. Hiro was realizing right now that Shuichi was upset and deeply troubled by something. ‘It’s usually me being gloomy when we’re traveling in space…or when we’re traveling anywhere, for that matter,’ Hiro thought depressingly. ‘It’s not like Shu to be so unhappy; he’s usually the optimistic one out of the two of us – always positive and excited about life no matter how many hardballs are thrown our way.’

But before Hiro could question Shuichi any further, Akihito Takaba entered the lounge room and asked excitedly, “Hey, you two! I just uploaded the pics of our recent photo shoot for *MUSIC WORLD Magazine* to my laptop. Got time to look at them before I e-mail them to *MUSIC WORLD*?” At twenty-three years old, Akihito Takaba was a gorgeously beautiful young man with collar-length honey-blond hair and kind, expressive indigo-blue eyes. His personality was very friendly and sweet despite some of the terrible tragedies he had suffered earlier in his short life. He was BAD LUCK's official photographer, and he was very gifted at his craft. When he wasn't working for BAD LUCK, he did freelancing work for the fashion industry, the movie industry, and went on book tours with Eiri Yuki to take pics of Eiri with his fans at book signings that Eiri did for his successful adventure-romance novels twice a year.

Usually, Shuichi would’ve jumped at the chance to look at photos of him and his bandmates taken by the very talented Akihito. But right now Shuichi was not in the mood to look at photos. “Not right now, Aki. Maybe later,” Shuichi mumbled, sounding way down in the dumps as he continued gazing out the port window at the stars floating by.

Akihito looked concernedly at Hiro. “What’s wrong with him?” Akihito asked softly. He wasn't used to seeing Shuichi so gloomy.

“Not sure,” Hiro replied, frowning worriedly. “I was just about to make him tell me when you came in.”

Akihito immediately began backing out of the lounge room. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to interrupt you two. I’ll…see you both later.” He turned and hurried out of the lounge room. The last thing he wanted to do was intrude upon Hiro and Shuichi’s time together; for the two were best friends.

“Aki!” Hiro called out, abandoning his guitar and song sheet and starting after the photographer! Akihito was a very sensitive guy, and it didn’t take much to hurt his feelings. Hiro hadn’t meant to hurt his friend’s feelings and make Akihito think he was intruding on Hiro and Shuichi. But before Hiro could go after Akihito, Akihito’s boss, business tycoon Ryuichi Asami, came out into the hallway and said softly, “I’ll go after him, Hiro. You stay and finish your conversation with Shuichi. I’ll let Akihito know all is well between you and him.” Asami was the CEO of Asami Enterprises - a conglomerate of different businesses that he oversaw. Two of the numerous businesses under the conglomerate were Lexus Photography and Noble House Publishing - the two firms Akihito and Eiri worked for, respectively. Asami was the boss/manager of Akihito and Eiri.

“Thanks, Mr. Asami,” Hiro said gratefully to the man.

At thirty-five years old, Ryuichi Asami was an extremely handsome man with collar-length black hair and steel-gray eyes that could look right through someone sometimes, so penetrating were they. Asami smiled kindly at Hiro and said mirthfully, “If you ever get around to just calling me *Asami* like nearly everyone else does, I think I’ll faint from the shock of it.” He chuckled gently at the embarrassed flush that stained Hiro’s cheeks; then he left to go take care of Akihito. Hiro watched Asami disappear down the hallway; then Hiro left the doorway and refocused his attention on Shuichi. “Shu, it’s not like you to pass up an opportunity to see pics of us that Aki has taken, so what’s wrong? What’s bothering you?” he asked Shuichi softly.

When Shuichi didn’t answer, Hiro went over to where Shuichi sat and joined the singer on the plush black leather couch. When Shuichi made no move out of the corner of the couch to draw near to Hiro, Hiro reached out and squeezed Shuichi’s knee and asked gently, concernedly, “What’s wrong, Shu? What’s troubling you? Did you and Eiri have a falling out or something? If you did, I’m sure you’ll both smooth things over soon and be back to getting along with each other again. You two love each other too much to let a petty argument come between you.”

“Eiri and I haven’t had an argument. We’re getting along fine,” Shuichi mumbled, staring gloomily at Hiro. Eiri Yuki was Shuichi’s secret boyfriend – secret because no one outside of BAD LUCK and a few others knew that Shuichi and Eiri were romantically involved. That was because the world at large still viewed same-sex relationships as wrong and perverted.

“Then what’s wrong? Why are you so gloomy this morning?” Hiro asked worriedly.

Shuichi sighed heavily; then he uncurled his lanky body and shoved a magazine into Hiro’s hands. Hiro stared bewilderedly at Shuichi. Shuichi pointed at the magazine and mumbled sourly. “Read the article about me and my…*virginity*.”

Hiro opened the magazine and found a glossy write-up about Shuichi recently letting it slip accidentally in an interview that he was still a virgin – having never had sex with anyone before – when a reporter had started hounding the members of BAD LUCK about their personal lives, particularly their love lives. Hiro had refused to answer any questions; Suguru Fujisaki had suggested rather nasty-nice politely that the reporter refocus on the band’s upcoming world tour; and Tatsuha Uesugi had almost blurted out that he was secretly dating Grammy-winning singer Ryuichi Sakuma! Shuichi had blurted out he was still a virgin to get the reporter’s attention off of the love-struck Tatsuha! No one outside of BAD LUCK, Eiri, K, Akihito, Asami, Tohma and Taki Aizawa knew about Tatsuha’s romance with Ryuichi Sakuma, and that was the way everyone wanted to keep it because of the backlash Tatsuha and Ryuichi might suffer if the romance was leaked! The world on a whole still wasn't fond of same-sex relationships, and there were plenty of hate-groups out there that would come out against Tatsuha and Ryuichi and crucify them unmercifully! Neither Tatsuha nor Ryuichi nor anyone else wanted that to happen, so Tatsuha and Ryuichi's romance was kept under wraps, and Shuichi and Eiri's romance was kept under wraps too! Any other same-sex romances that might occur in the future for Hiro and Suguru, respectively, would be kept under wraps too!

Hiro read the article; then he looked compassionately at Shuichi. “I’m sure not everyone feels this way about your talent, Shu. I know I don't. I'm sure Tats, Guru, Aki, K, Dee, Ryo, Tohma and Mr. Asami don’t either. And I'm positive Eiri don't. You are an amazing singer, Shu. You have a powerful voice, and you come alive on-stage,” Hiro soothed as he squeezed Shuichi’s knee again. The article had implied that Shuichi really wasn’t as talented as everyone believed he was because he really couldn’t relate to the songs he sung about love, romance and intimacy because he had never been in love nor intimate with anyone, thus making him a fraud to his millions of devoted fans worldwide.

Well…that wasn’t entirely true about never being in love. Shuichi was in love – head-over-heels-in-love actually! – with Eiri Yuki. But only those closest to Shuichi and Eiri knew about their romance. The outside world was clueless about their romance (although, there were a few fans who suspected something between the singer and the songwriter/author, there wasn’t anything concrete yet to give credence to those fans' suspicions).

Folding his arms across his chest, Shuichi sulked, “I should’ve never blurted out I’m a virgin! I should’ve admitted I have someone! I should’ve admitted I’m in love with someone!”

“And what would that have gained you, hmm? A bunch of press and fans speculating about who you’re dating, who you’re in love with, that’s what it would have gained you. The one you’re in love with is courting you privately so as to keep everyone out of your business and his, and he’s being cautious with you because of your innocence. He’s being considerate of you, Shu; kinda like how Mr. Asami is being considerate of Aki. Eiri’s being a gentleman with you. That’s a mark of a good man. A very good man,” Hiro soothed.

“Yeah?! Well, I don’t care what the press and the fans think if they knew I’m dating and in love with Eiri! I should’ve admitted to that damn reporter I’m with Eiri! I should’ve lied and said I’ve been intimate with Eiri! I should’ve never blurted out I’m a virgin! Now I’m the laughing stalk of the music industry, and I’m tired of Eiri being a gentleman! I want him dammit! I want him to make love to me! I’m tired of waiting for him to make love to me!” Shuichi wailed, and Hiro looked at him with dark gray eyes wide with shock!

“Being a virgin is nothing to be ashamed of, Shu-chan. In fact, I find it refreshing that the love of my life is as innocent as newly fallen snow despite the steamy songs he sings and gyrates to on-stage. And someday you’ll be grateful for how considerate I’m being towards you right now.”

Both Shuichi and Hiro looked around to find BAD LUCK’s songwriter and world renowned award-winning Noble House Publishing adventure-romance author Eiri Yuki standing in the doorway regarding Shuichi and Hiro concernedly. At twenty-eight years old, Eiri was a tall, lean, gloriously handsome young man with honey-wheat collar-length hair and dark hazel eyes. He had been a successful author of heterosexual adventure-romance novels for Noble House Publishing for ten years now, had won the Pulitzer Prize for several of his books, had legions of female fans that bought and read every book he penned, and he had been BAD LUCK’s songwriter for two years now (although he had penned several successful No. 1 hits for BAD LUCK thus far, none of the songs had garnered Grammy nominations for him, but it was only a matter of time before that situation changed).

Shuichi dipped his head in mortification at Eiri catching him ranting and raving, and he blushed profusely at Eiri’s comments as Hiro swallowed uncomfortably.

Eiri had grown to know both Shuichi and Hiro very well in the two years he had been working with them, and he could see Shuichi was flustered and embarrassed by his comments, while Hiro was edgy and tense by his comments. “If I’ve spoken out-of-line, gentlemen, forgive me,” Eiri apologized; though his apology was aimed more at Hiro than at Shuichi. Hiro had been kind enough to entrust the secrets of his painful past with Eiri and the rest of BAD LUCK’s entourage a while ago, secrets that only Shuichi and Shuichi’s mother had known, and the last thing Eiri wanted to do was make Hiro regret confiding in Eiri and trusting in Eiri. Eiri loved Hiro like a little brother; and Eiri was deeply, romantically in love with Shuichi.

Hiro shifted uncomfortably on the couch. Talk of intimacy always unnerved him. “You didn’t speak out-of-line, Eiri. What you said to Shu is right.” Hiro looked pointedly at Shuichi. “Being a virgin is not something you should be ashamed of, Shu…but something you should be proud of,” Hiro scolded his best friend firmly yet gently; yet Hiro’s gaze was downcast. He was gloomy now – which wasn’t that far out of the norm for him.

“I’m not ashamed of being a virgin!” Shuichi defended vehemently! “I just don’t like it when my virginity is used against me *negatively*!”

Abruptly, Hiro stood, and both Shuichi and Eiri looked concernedly at Hiro. “I’m going to go see those new pics Aki has of us and then go practice this new song of ours in the studio so you two can have some privacy. I’ll see you both later,” he mumbled; then he grabbed up his guitar and song sheet and hurried out of the lounge room before Shuichi or Eiri could stop him. He rushed down the hallway towards the photo room, his heart hammering in his chest. Talk of one’s virginity always unnerved him and made him feel uncomfortable because he wasn’t a virgin anymore – hadn’t been since the tender age of ten.

When he reached the photo room, he entered and found Akihito showing the new pics via a laptop computer to Asami. Both looked up and smiled at Hiro. “Hiro, come see these!” Akihito enthused, and Hiro caught the tiny smile of joy that curled the corners of Asami’s mouth at Akihito’s excitement. Apparently, Asami had managed to calm Akihito down from earlier.

“I’m not intruding?” Hiro asked as he entered the photo room and closed the door.

“No, not at all,” Asami reassured, and Hiro went up to where Asami and Akihito were huddled around the laptop computer; Akihito sitting in a chair behind a desk and moving the mouse and clicking on various jpeg pics of BAD LUCK; Asami standing behind Akihito’s chair and looking at the view screen of the laptop.

Hiro came to stand behind Akihito as well and looked at the pics. “Wow, man, these are awesome. The fans are gonna love these,” Hiro praised in wonderment. “You truly are a gifted photographer, Aki.”

Akihito grinned happily up at Hiro. “Thanks. I love the work I do. And you and the guys are so easy to photograph. You all just come alive in front of the camera. You make my job very fun and very easy to do.”

“I’m glad we do that for you, Aki,” Hiro said sincerely.

“You are destined to win the Pulitzer Prize someday for your talent, Akihito,” Asami praised softly, his baritone rich and deep, and it flowed over both Akihito and Hiro in waves of calming reassurance. It also affected Akihito deeply, and Hiro noticed the tiny blush stealing across Akihito’s angelic face at Asami’s praise. Hiro noticed Asami smile at Akihito’s reaction, and Hiro was reminded of how deeply these two men cared for one another. It was no secret to anyone close to Asami and Akihito that the two were madly in love with each other, and their blossoming romance was understandable and expected – five years ago, Asami had rescued Akihito from a lifetime of horrible abuse as a sex slave for an underground human trafficking syndicate called Sweet Angels. Akihito had been a captive of the syndicate since the age of five; he had been snatched from his home after his adoring parents had been viciously murdered by the syndicate. If Asami and his lifelong best friend and fellow business tycoon Mikhail Arbatov hadn’t come upon then eighteen year old Akihito being violated in the back alley of the hotel Asami and Mikhail had been staying in while attending an international business conference in Sri Lanka on Planet Earth five years ago, Akihito would still be trapped in that nightmarish existence. Asami and Mikhail murdered the men who had been raping Akihito and whisked Akihito to a hospital before whisking Akihito to the safety of Asami’s estate in Osaka, Japan on Planet Earth. From that time onward Asami and Akihito had been inseparable; Akihito eventually being hired by Asami to be the top and only photographer of Asami’s photography business, Lexus Photography, after Asami discovered Akihito had a flare, natural talent and love for photography. Eventually, Akihito was hired by Tohma Seguchi to be BAD LUCK’s official photographer.

Chuckling a bit embarrassedly, Akihito said in response to Asami’s praise, “Well, I’m not sure about ever winning that prize, but I do hope to always do my best with my talent. It’s a gift that I never want to take for granted.”

Asami squeezed Akihito’s shoulder and said softly, “You lack confidence in yourself, Akihito. But your confidence will build over time as you become more comfortable with yourself.” Asami then looked at Hiro with eyes so probing, Hiro almost flinched. “Your confidence will build too, Hiroshi, as you become more comfortable with yourself,” Asami said sincerely to the guitarist, and Hiro saw Akihito nod in agreement to what Asami had just said to Hiro.

Hiro felt his cheeks flame. Although he was glad he had let those closest to him know about his own awful past, it wasn’t easy when sometimes those same close friends reminded him how he needed to let go of his past and not let it dictate and affect him anymore.

An image of a gorgeously handsome face with sky-blue eyes and long blond hair flashed through Hiro’s mind, and Hiro felt his heart flutter at the unexpected image. Swallowing hard, Hiro felt the need to flee, and he did so even as Asami called for him to come back. “I – I need to go practice this new song,” Hiro explained as he headed for the door. “Thanks for showing me the new pics, Aki. They’re awesome.” He then left the photo room without uttering another word.

Akihito and Asami stared concernedly after Hiro. “He’s so afraid,” Akihito murmured sadly. “I understand how he feels.” He looked at the view screen again; his indigo-blue eyes tearing up a bit in sympathy for Hiro. He felt Asami squeeze his shoulder again; then he jumped slightly in shock as Asami turned him and his chair around, and watched as Asami squatted down before him so that they were at eye-level with each other.

“You and Hiroshi have so much pain to overcome,” Asami said softly as his steel-gray gaze wandered over the angelic beauty of Akihito’s handsome face before cleaving to Akihito’s gaze. “But you both will overcome eventually. You and Hiroshi will not live in fear forever. I promise.” Tenderly, Asami reached up and cupped Akihito’s smooth, lean cheek; Asami’s thump caressing the graceful curvature of the cheek before gliding downward to caress the enticing plumpness of Akihito’s lips. Asami felt Akihito’s breath hitch, then escape Akihito’s mouth in a rush of warmth as Akihito shivered at Asami’s intimate touch. Asami knew the shiver was not one of fear…but one of delight and growing desire. Asami watched as Akihito’s indigo-blue eyes brighten with awakening passion. “Aishiteru, itoshii,” Asami whispered softly; the truth of his words glowing in his steel-gray eyes as he looked deeply into Akihito’s eyes. “Aishiteru,” Asami whispered again.

Akihito swallowed hard, his heart hammering in his chest as his soul vibrated with the truth of Asami’s words. “Aishiteru, koishii,” Akihito whispered back; the timbre of his voice soft and breathy as Asami’s touch continued to affect him deeply.

Asami smiled lovingly at the beautiful young man before him; then Asami leaned forward and tenderly kissed Akihito’s lips. Asami felt Akihito tremble and heard Akihito gasp in surprise; then Akihito responded timidly to Asami’s gentle kiss, and the two men kissed slowly and tenderly for several seconds before parting; their gazes locked and full of wonderment and love for each other.

Then Asami stood and drew Akihito to his feet, and Asami’s strong arms wrapped around Akihito and drew Akihito in for a warm, comforting, reassuring hug. Akihito hid his face against Asami’s broad shoulder and breathed in the clean, cologne scent of Asami as he allowed himself to enjoy Asami’s embrace. Asami kissed the top of Akihito’s head – Akihito was a few inches shorter than the towering Asami – and the silky honey-blond tresses of Akihito’s hair tickled and caressed Asami’s lean, smooth cheek. Asami sighed in bliss at the feel of Akihito in his arms; Akihito felt so good and right in Asami's arms; then Asami whispered reassuringly to Akihito, “You and Hiroshi will overcome your fears. I will see to it that you overcome yours; and K will see to it that Hiroshi will overcome his.”

Akihito tightened his arms around Asami’s waist and said nothing as he savored the comfort and safety of Asami’s arms (those arms had been a lifeline for Akihito for five years now). Deep inside, Akihito worried if he and Hiro ever would overcome their painful pasts and rid themselves of the fear that lived within them and tormented them constantly.

Meanwhile, back in the lounge room, Shuichi and Eiri stared worriedly after Hiro as Hiro departed from them to go to the photo room and then to the studio. “He’s still haunted by his past,” Shuichi explained sadly to Eiri after a moment. “He still has nightmares about…what happened to him…even though Mom and I did everything we could to comfort and reassure him when…when we found him on that dark day ten years ago behind our house in the alley…cold and bleeding and starving to death. He’s never fully recovered from what he’s been through. He still sleepwalks sometimes over what happened to him.” Shuichi sniffled and averted his gaze from Eiri’s; memory of that awful day when Shuichi and his beloved mother had come home from the cinema and had found Hiro lying in the alley behind their house – Hiro beaten, violated, bleeding and shivering from the cold; the clothing he’d been wearing nothing more than rags hanging from his emaciated body - had affected Shuichi deeply. Shuichi’s mother immediately rushed Hiro to Tokyo Medical Center in Tokyo, Japan on Planet Earth where Hiro was treated for his injuries and malnutrition; then he was released into Ms. Shindou’s care. Child Welfare Services granted Ms. Shindou guardianship of Hiro, and thus Hiro went to live with Ms. Shindou and Shuichi. Hiro became Shuichi’s best friend, and they were as close as brothers. Hiro had lost his loving mother to breast cancer the year before when he was nine years old. After his mother’s death, Hiro was all alone in the world, living on the cold mean streets of downtown Tokyo, his father nowhere to be found. Hiro became a victim of the lecherous fiends living on those cold mean streets…having lost his innocence viciously and violently at the tender age of ten when he was gang-raped by a group of thugs. It broke Shuichi’s heart every time he thought about what Hiro had suffered through and lost.

And it broke Shuichi’s heart whenever he thought about what Akihito Takaba had suffered through and lost. Shuichi’s mind drifted to Akihito’s plight, and tears stung his eyes as he remembered what Akihito had told him…Akihito forced into the seedy human trafficking trade to be a sex slave from the time he was five until he was eighteen when Ryuichi Asami and Mikhail Arbatov rescued Akihito from the wretched existence and gifted Akihito with a new life full of happiness, joy, love and safety from harm.

Eiri saw the tears in Shuichi’s eyes. Eiri came over to the couch and sat down upon it. Eiri wanted to comfort Shuichi, but Eiri waited a second to see if Shuichi would draw near to him. When Shuichi didn’t, Eiri scooted closer to Shuichi and slipped a strong arm around Shuichi’s narrow waist, thus gently hauling the smaller-boned, shorter Shuichi atop Eiri’s lap. Eiri was taller and broader than Shuichi.

Shuichi sniffled and hid his face in the crook of Eiri’s neck; Shuichi’s tears dampening Eiri’s skin and the collar of Eiri’s crewneck sweatshirt as Shuichi wept quietly for Hiro and Akihito. Eiri held Shuichi close; Eiri’s hand rubbing gentle circles against Shuichi’s sweatshirt-clad back as Eiri whispered, “I’m so sorry, Shu-chan…so sorry for all of the pain Hiro is still suffering through. It breaks my heart to see him so depressed and unsettled…so unhappy and afraid.” Eiri had no idea Shuichi was weeping for Akihito too, and Shuichi made no mention of Akihito as Shuichi continued to weep softly.

“Hiro’s always been that way…so depressed, unsettled, unhappy and afraid. He’s been that way ever since Mom and I found him in the alley,” Shuichi sniffled as he rested his head against Eiri’s broad shoulder. He looked at Eiri with watery eyes. “I think he thinks he’s damaged…dirty and unworthy because of what happened to him when he was ten. He thinks so lowly of himself. He wishes he could be pure again…virginal like me.” Shuichi let a sarcastic giggle escape him. “And here I am…whining about being a virgin….and not being considerate about Hiro’s feelings whatsoever. What an ass I am.” He sighed again miserably.

“You’re not an ass. And Hiro is pure. He knows nothing about intimacy and romantic love. That makes him pure even if his body is not untouched,” Eiri soothed as he tenderly dried the tears from Shuichi’s angelically handsome face with a tissue.

“He’s never been on a date,” Shuichi murmured quietly; his dark green eyes looking soulfully into Eiri’s dark hazel gaze. “He rarely lets anyone get close to him. As much as he likes Tats and Guru…he won’t let them get too close to him no matter how hard they try to get closer to him. They want to be as close to him as I am…as you and Aki are…but he won’t let them. He doesn’t fully trust them. He doesn’t fully trust anyone.”

“He trusts you. He trusts your mother. And he trusts me and Akihito,” Eiri said softly. “In time, he will learn to trust my brother and Suguru, and also Asami, Dee and Ryo.”

“He trusts Akihito because Akihito understands what he’s been through. They’ve both suffered unspeakable pasts,” Shuichi sniffled.

“Hai, they both have suffered terrible injustices. It's heartbreaking what they’ve both gone through,” Eiri agreed as he finished up wiping the tears from Shuichi’s face. “But they have survived their ordeals, and they have safe, happy lives now. They’ll never be tormented and abused again.”

“I’m thankful for that,” Shuichi said; then he looked deeply at Eiri before asking, “What about K?”

“What about him?” Eiri asked curiously.

“Do you think Hiro will ever trust K?” Shuichi expanded further.

Eiri stroked a red-gold lock of Shuichi’s hair back from the younger man’s face; then Eiri trailed a gentle fingertip along the curvature of Shuichi’s smooth cheek. Eiri felt Shuichi shiver in delight from his touch, and Eiri smiled brightly at the delicious reaction. Shuichi blushed shyly and smiled back; then the two lovebirds became serious again, their smiles fading. “I don’t know, Shuichi. K is a different matter altogether for Hiro,” Eiri said concernedly. “All I can say is that I’ve known K for most of my life; he’s my best friend, and he’s a good man. He would never do anything to hurt Hiro. He’s falling deeply in love with Hiro. I’ve never seen him so taken with anyone as he is with Hiro.”

“Hiro has feelings for K,” Shuichi murmured; then added quickly, “Don’t you let Hiro know I told you that! Only Aki and I are supposed to know that, and Hiro would kill me if he found out I told you! He doesn’t want anyone outside of Aki and me knowing he has feelings for K, and he sure doesn’t want K knowing!”

Eiri chuckled softly and said, “If you think only you and Aki know about Hiro’s feelings for K, you are sorely mistaken, koibito. Asami knows – Aki told him.”

Shuichi’s eyes widened in shock! “Aki wasn’t supposed to do that!”

“There are no secrets between Aki and Asami. They share everything with each other,” Eiri said seriously. “That’s what love does to you, angel-heart. It makes you want to share everything with the one you love. But I assure you, Asami has not breathed a word about Hiro’s feelings for K to K. And I won’t breathe a word of it either.”

Shuichi relaxed. “That’s good to know,” he mumbled relievedly.

“But that doesn’t mean K doesn’t know,” Eiri said, and he felt Shuichi stiffen again in alarm. “K is not stupid, Shuichi. He has eyes; he can see how Hiro feels about him. He told me recently he’s seen the way Hiro looks at him when Hiro thinks K’s not paying attention. Hiro looks at K with unconscious love in his eyes. Hiro has fallen deeply in love with K, and K knows it.”

Shuichi swallowed convulsively and asked, “What is K going to do about it?”

“Move slowly and cautiously; give Hiro all the time he needs to find his way to K,” Eiri answered; then he added sincerely, “You can trust K, Shuichi. K would never do anything to hurt Hiro. K’s a kind and gentle man; very patient and very compassionate. He will wait forever for Hiro if he has to. You can trust him with Hiro, Shu-chan. And Hiro can trust him too.”

“I know what kind of man K is; he’s a lot like you – kind and gentle and caring and compassionate,” Shuichi said softly; his gaze soulful as he looked at Eiri. “I know I can trust K with Hiro. I just hope Hiro will trust K soon…and allow himself to find some happiness with K.”

“He will, aisuru,” Eiri reassured as he brushed his lips against Shuichi’s forehead and breathed in the sweet musky scent of Shuichi. Shuichi mewled softly and cuddled closer against Eiri. “He will,” Eiri whispered again; then he massaged Shuichi’s nape and smiled as Shuichi responded to his touch by mewling again and arching against him like a cat. Eiri loved how flexible Shuichi was. It made Eiri wonder what type of lover Shuichi would be in bed. ‘Passionate and responsive; eager for my touch,’ Eiri thought, and he groaned quietly as images of Shuichi responding passionately to him in bed scrolled through his mind.

“Eiri-san? Are you all right?” Shuichi asked concernedly at the sound of Eiri’s deep-throated groan. Shuichi looked at Eiri with eyes glowing with innocence.

Eiri stifled another groan. Shuichi’s innocence was an incredible aphrodisiac for Eiri, making Eiri want Shuichi very, very much. So much so that Eiri decided to take a taste of the passion-fruit in his arms, and he started to lower his head to sample Shuichi’s sweet lips.

But alas, before Eiri’s lips got close enough to taste the sweet passion-fruit that was Shuichi Shindou, Shuichi asked concernedly, “Is that what Asami is going through with Akihito right now?”

Eiri drew back and asked puzzledly, “What?”

“Asami. Is he going through what K is going through with Hiro? Aki tells Hiro and me that things are wonderful between him and Asami, but we both wonder if that’s the truth or not,” Shuichi said; his gaze looking concern-filled for Akihito.

“Not exactly,” Eiri said. “Asami has managed to win most of Akihito’s trust. Akihito is very comfortable around Asami. Things are progressing wonderfully between them. The only issue they have left to deal with is the *intimacy issue*. Akihito is still afraid to make love with Asami.”

“Given what he’s suffered, I can understand his fear of intimacy,” Shuichi said concernedly. “But everything else is good between them?”

“What has Akihito told you?” Eiri asked.

“He said he’s never been so happy before. He said Asami’s been a perfect gentleman to him, and they are deeply in love with each other,” Shuichi said.

“He’s telling you the truth. Asami has told me the same thing, so don’t worry about them, angel-heart, they’re going to be fine,” Eiri reassured; then he changed the subject of their conversation, focusing their attention back on the real matter at hand that had brought him into the lounge room to speak with Shuichi in the first place. Continuing to massage Shuichi’s neck, and enjoying each mewl that bubbled from Shuichi’s lips as Shuichi luxuriated in the caress, Eiri said seriously, “Shuichi, do not believe a word of what that reporter wrote about you in that magazine.” Eiri pointed at said magazine lying on the couch on the other side of Shuichi. “You *can* relate to the songs you sing even though you are a virgin.” Gently, Eiri bent Shuichi’s head back so that Eiri could look more deeply into Shuichi’s vibrant dark green eyes. Shuichi stared wide-eyedly back at Eiri; all thoughts about Hiro, K, Akihito and Asami forgotten as Shuichi focused his entire attention on Eiri. “You know how I feel about you, Shu-chan. You know I’m in love with you,” Eiri continued quietly, his voice deep with emotion as he continued gazing at Shuichi. “We must be cautious and careful when out in public because the outside world on a whole still does not accept a love like ours, but we can have a life together. A wonderful, beautiful life together. We can be together in secret.” Tenderly, Eiri stroked Shuichi’s smooth cheek. “And…as we grow to know each other more and fall in love with each other more…I’ll give you what you want, what you’re seeking, angel-heart. I’ll make love to you, koibito, and receive the gift of your virginity and treasure it always…when the time is right for you,” Eiri promised gently.

Shuichi stared transfixed at Eiri. It was no secret to anyone close to Shuichi that he was hopelessly in love with Eiri, and Eiri was hopelessly in love with Shuichi. Those close to Shuichi and Eiri safeguarded their romance like a precious gem. Shuichi was a total innocent – having never been with anyone before Eiri because Shuichi had put his singing, his mother and his friendship with Hiro before anything else in his life. Now that he was successful in the music industry, Shuichi realized he needed something more in his life now – a loving, intimate relationship with Eiri that would last forevermore.

Eiri’s gaze roamed over Shuichi’s angelic face. “I love you, Shu-chan. I love you very, very much,” Eiri whispered deeply; then he leaned down and gently captured Shuichi’s lips in a tender kiss. Shuichi moaned and wrapped his arms around Eiri’s neck; Shuichi’s fingers delving into the thick tresses of Eiri’s honey-wheat hair as Shuichi arched his body against Eiri’s; Shuichi’s tight little denim-clad ass rubbing innocently and enticingly across Eiri’s denim-covered crotch, causing Eiri’s cock to come to life and twitch and throb against the fly of his jeans.

Eiri moaned and deepened the kiss; his tongue delving gently into Shuichi’s mouth and tasting deeply of Shuichi’s honey-sweet flavor. Shuichi’s fingers tightened in Eiri’s hair as Shuichi responded feverishly to Eiri’s kiss. Shuichi’s very first kiss ever had come from Eiri about three months ago after an all-nighter going over a new love ballad Eiri had penned for BAD LUCK – the song making both Eiri and Shuichi very aware of each other and of their deepening feelings for one another – and Shuichi had been relishing Eiri’s kisses ever since. Shuichi loved how Eiri’s firm lips felt against his own; Shuichi loved how Eiri mastered him with sultry, languid kisses.

Shuichi squirmed upon Eiri’s lap again, and Eiri groaned against Shuichi’s lips as the friction caused his cock to ache. Since realizing a year ago that he was falling in love with Shuichi, Eiri ended a long-term relationship he was having with someone else and remained celibate since the breakup, waiting patiently for Shuichi to catch up with him.

It was now beginning to appear that Shuichi was finally catching up with Eiri – or was it the mean-spirited article about Shuichi’s virginity that was now making Shuichi become bold with Eiri for the first time ever, making Shuichi act hungry and needy in a way that Eiri had only dreamt about as Shuichi cupped Eiri’s head and moaned into Eiri’s mouth, “Make love to me, Eiri-san. Right here…right now. I want you…I want to feel you…I want to be filled by you…I want you to love me forever."

"I do, aisuru...I do love you...I will love you forever," Eiri groaned reassuringly as their kiss deepened even more, became more hungry and feverish.

"Make love to me, Eiri-san. Make me yours...make me all yours…*now*,” Shuichi pleaded yearningly.

Eiri drew back from their kiss; his dark hazel gaze smoldering as he looked at Shuichi; Shuichi’s dark green gaze heavy-lidded and passion-filled as he looked back at Eiri; Shuichi’s lips moist and pliant from their kissing.

“Make love to me, Eiri-san,” Shuichi moaned again softly. He stroked Eiri’s smooth, lean cheek. Eiri pressed his lips against Shuichi’s soft palm, kissing it, flicking his tongue against it. Shuichi shivered in reaction. “Make love to me, Eiri-san. I love you…I want you…I need you,” Shuichi pleaded again softly, throatily.

Eiri froze in place; his gaze delving deeply into Shuichi’s gaze as he tried to decipher whether Shuichi really was ready for them to take their relationship to the next level, or if Shuichi was trying to prove to himself that he could be as passionate and provocative as his many songs and stage performances eluded he could be…

 

~*~

 

The studio…

 

Hiro slipped into the studio and flipped the light switch on for the overhead lights. He shut the door; then he went over and sat down on a stool and placed his song sheet on a sheet stand. He positioned his guitar on his lap and in his hands; then he began strumming the guitar notes typed on the song sheet and tried his best to rid his mind of K Winchester. The song he was playing was a poignant ballad called ‘Time for Miracles’. The lyrics and music score were written and composed by Eiri, and the song was to be featured on BAD LUCK's upcoming album. 

As Hiro strummed the guitar notes, he closed his eyes and became lost in the sweet, flowing melody of the song; his gorgeously handsome face serene as his fingers plucked the strings of his guitar with precision and grace. He had been playing the guitar since he was twelve, at first for therapeutic reasons to help him forget for a while some of the horrors he had suffered through in his life. However, over time he mastered playing the guitar, and he loved the fact that he had a job that allowed him to play the guitar whenever he wished and get paid handsomely for it as well. He made good money playing the guitar; SONY MUSIC paid him well. He loved the fact that he could help create songs with his guitar-playing. He still played the guitar for therapeutic reasons; it still helped him to forget for a while some of the horrors of the past. He was considered to be one of the best guitarists ever, and was destined to win Grammys for his talent someday down the road.

As he continued strumming his guitar, he began to hum softly; then he began to sing; the lyrics of the song flowing from his lips as naturally as they would’ve flown from Shuichi’s lips had Shuichi been singing the song at that moment…

 

Hiro: “ ‘It’s late at night and I can’t sleep/Missing you just runs too deep/Oh I can’t breathe thinking of your smile/Every kiss I can’t forget/This aching heart ain’t broken yet/Oh God I wish I could make you see/Cuz I know this flame isn’t dying/So nothing can stop me from trying/Baby you know that/Maybe it’s time for miracles/Cuz I ain’t giving up on love/You know that/Maybe it’s time for miracles/Cuz I ain’t giving up on love/No I ain’t giving up on us/I just wanna be with you/Cuz living is so hard to do/When all I know is trapped inside your eyes/The future I cannot forget/This aching heart ain’t broken yet/Oh God I wish I could make you see/Cuz I know this flame isn’t dying/So nothing can stop me from trying/Baby you know that/Maybe it’s time for miracles/Cuz I ain’t giving up on love/You know that/Maybe it’s time for miracles/Cuz I ain’t giving up on love/No I ain’t giving up on us/Baby can you feel it (feel it)/You know I can hear it (hear it)/So can you feel me feel you…/You know it’s time…/Baby you know that/Maybe it’s time for miracles/Cuz I ain’t giving up on love/You know that/Maybe it’s time for miracles/Cuz I ain’t giving up on love/You know I ain’t giving up on us/You know I ain’t giving up on/Oh I ain’t giving up on us…’ ”

(Author's Note: 'A Time For Miracles' is really written and sung by American Artist Adam Lambert - I'm just using the song for fun as part of the scene plot for my fic. No money is being made or gained by the use of Mr. Lambert's song; please do not sue me, I have no money. Thank you.)

 

When Hiro finished playing the song and singing the lyrics, he smiled in satisfaction at how flawlessly he had played it and sung it.

Gentle clapping echoed through the studio, and Hiro jerked his head up to find K Winchester, BAD LUCK’s manager and one of the music world’s most successful managers, standing in the doorway. K had entered the studio without Hiro having heard him, and that immediately put Hiro on the defensive because Hiro didn’t like being snuck up on and spied on!

“Very good, Hiroshi. That was splendid, absolutely beautiful. You played that very well, and you should sing lead or co-lead on that song. You have an incredible singing voice. I’m sure Shuichi wouldn’t mind sharing lead vocal duties with you,” K said with a warm smile as he pushed himself away from the doorway and entered the studio, closing the door behind him. At twenty-eight years old, the successful American manager was tall, lean and gorgeously handsome with waist-length blond hair that he wore in a thick ponytail down his back, and loose and flowing bangs that framed his chiseled face. He had vibrant sky-blue eyes and a killer smile that was dazzling and inviting. He was highly respected in the music world and business world, and extremely wealthy. His best friend was fellow millionaire Eiri Yuki. His full name was Claude K. Winchester, but he went by the nickname “K” for personal reasons unknown to everyone except Eiri Yuki and their close friends - Ryuichi Asami and Eiri's brother-in-law Tohma Seguchi. No one outside of them knew K’s full name, and that anonymity gave K the bit of privacy he craved in the hectic worlds of music and business. As for what the *K* stood for, no one knew that. K guarded that secret like a priceless treasure.

Well…K wouldn’t mind Hiro knowing his full name and what the *K* stood for. In fact, K longed for Hiro to know his full name and what the *K* stood for…and know the secret behind his entire name.

Hiro watched K with narrowed dark gray eyes as K approached Hiro. “You shouldn’t spy on me like that,” Hiro accused disdainfully.

“Oh, I wasn’t spying on you, love; I just happened to be walking by and heard you practicing. Thought I’d stop and listen for a bit. I’m glad I did. You let yourself sing. It was lovely,” K praised as he perched himself on the edge of a work table and smiled that dazzling smile of his at Hiro.

Hiro felt his heart somersault at the sight of that dazzling smile, and he blushed fiercely at being called “love” even as he thrilled to K’s compliment about his singing ability.

K felt his own heart somersault at Hiro’s beauty. Hiro was a stunningly beautiful young man with waist-length dark auburn hair and expressive dark gray eyes. Hiro was tall and lean, but shorter than K, and of a smaller build than K. K felt his arms ache with the need to wrap them around Hiro and never let Hiro go. K believed Hiro would fit perfectly in his arms.

K was deeply in love with Hiro – had been since the day K started managing BAD LUCK two years ago. K had been completely bewitched by the younger man, and K wanted Hiro like K had never wanted anyone before. K was known for being a bit of a playboy in the gossip circles, and he had played the field a lot in the past with both women and men – but all of that changed when he met Hiro. Now all K wanted was Hiro. K hadn’t dated nor been involved with anyone since meeting Hiro. K was waiting patiently for the time when Hiro would finally notice him fully and give them both a chance at a wonderful, joyful, fulfilling life together.

But K knew about Hiro’s horrific past, and K knew it might take years before Hiro ever allowed himself to trust K enough to give K a chance at loving him forevermore. In the meantime, K would continue pursuing Hiro and trying every way he could to win Hiro’s trust and love. K was a very patient, determined man, and he was used to getting what he wanted. Getting Hiroshi Nakano was what he wanted very, very much.

Hiro frowned at K; Hiro obviously not wanting to be bothered right now. Hiro started to rise from his stool, but K’s hand shot out and gently grasped Hiro’s arm. Hiro looked at K with cold eyes and sneered tersely, “Let go of my arm! Now!” Hiro didn’t like being touched sometimes!

“Stay and talk with me for a while, hmm?” K cajoled gently; that dazzling, killer smile of his back on his face again. “I promise I won’t bite.”

Hiro’s eyes widened in momentary horror as memory of one of his attackers flashed through his mind; said attacker having bit Hiro so hard on the back of Hiro's neck as said attacker had rammed himself repeatedly and unmercifully into Hiro's untried body, the imprint of the attacker's teeth were still visible today - thus the main reason why Hiro always wore his long hair loose and flowing down his back to hide the bite scars! But before K could ask him what was the matter, Hiro calmed himself down and settled back onto his stool before asking K stiffly, “What do you want, K? Why aren’t you pestering Eiri or Shu or Tats or Guru or Aki or Mr. Asami or Dee or Ryo or someone other than me?”

“Geez, that’s a lot of words said in one breath, darlin'!” K teased with a grin.

Hiro rolled his eyes at K! "I'm *not* your darlin'," Hiro grumbled.

"Sure you are, sunshine. You're my darlin', my sweetheart, my angel, my very heart and soul," K said, and even though he was still grinning, his gaze was dead serious and probing Hiro's gaze intently.

Hiro sighed, his patience gone. "What do you want, K?" he asked tersely.

"You," K admitted bluntly. Hiro glowered at K. K chuckled heartily at the frosty glare; then he said, “I have something for you.” He handed Hiro an envelope.

Hiro took the envelope and eyed it suspiciously. “What is it? It’s not my birthday,” he grumbled.

“Open it and see,” K urged with a chuckle. He captured Hiro’s gaze. “And it doesn’t have to be your birthday for me to give you something,” he scolded gently.

Hiro snorted sarcastically and opened the envelope; pulling out a round trip airline ticket to the United States of America - K's birth country. Hiro looked at K again questioningly, and when K only smiled back at him, Hiro huffed and asked irritatedly, "Why are you giving me a round-trip airline ticket to the United States of America? Has BAD LUCK's concert dates been pushed up to an earlier time-frame?" After the galactic tour, BAD LUCK's next major leg of their year-long tour was every state in the United States of America.

"Take a closer look at the ticket, Hiro. It's for *after* the American leg of your tour," K persuaded gently.

Hiro looked at the airline ticket again; then he looked at K again in shock. “This…this is an airline ticket to your vacation home in...in Malibu for...for Christmas and...New Year's,” he said in surprise.

"Thought you might like to spend the holidays with me at my beach house in beautiful, sunny Malibu," K explained with a tender smile.

That smile made Hiro's heart flutter. He frowned to coverup the giddy sensation. "Why..." He swallowed hard then started again; his voice thick with emotion. "Why would I want to do that?" he managed to ask.

"Well, because it would be the holidays," K surmised.

"I spend my holidays with Shuichi and his mother," Hiro deadpan.

"I think Shuichi will be spending the holidays with Eiri this year; given how close they've become now," K deadpan back.

Hiro frowned as he felt his ire go up a notch. "Then I'll be spending my holidays with Shuichi's mother," he retorted.

"I think she'd like to see you spend the holidays with someone you care about," K suggested with a smile.

Hiro's frown deepened. "You think I care about you?" he asked stiffly.

"Baby, I don't think it; I *know* it. I see it in your eyes every time you look at me," K said confidently, and Hiro's face flushed red. "So does everyone else," K added gently. "I'm sure Ms. Shindou has seen it. And I'm sure she would love for you to be with me during the holidays because she knows how much I adore you."

Hiro snorted and handed the plane ticket and envelope back to K. "I can't accept this. Sorry," he mumbled dryly.

K refused to take them back. "It's non-refundable," he informed Hiro. Then he smiled broadly. "You don't want me to lose the money I spent on it, right? So you'll have to accept it and come spend the holidays with me."

"K, you have more money than the law allows. I'm sure you won't miss a thousand dollars of your money if I don't use this ticket," Hiro grumbled.

"No I won't miss a thousand dollars. It's like pocket change to me," K agreed with a laugh. Then he became serious again. "But I would miss having you with me for the holidays. And Malibu is beautiful during the holidays."

"No snow," Hiro countered.

"Sandy white beaches instead. You can pretend it's snow. And I'll have a huge Christmas tree up and my entire house decorated. And gifts galore for you will be spilling out from under the Christmas tree," K countered back. "And then for New Year's there would be lots of food, champagne and football games to watch on the TV."

"I don't drink alcohol," Hiro grumbled.

"Non-alcoholic champagne," K corrected. "We can go swimming in the ocean and go horseback riding and go shopping - whatever you want to do we can do."

"And what about what *you* want to do, K?! Tie me to your bed and have your way with me?!" Hiro suddenly roared; his dark gray eyes flashing with anger and accusations!

"Hiro, this trip is all about you and what you want to do; not about me and what I want to do. I just want you to have a wonderful, memorable holiday season," K defended.

"I can have that with Shuichi, Eiri and Shuichi's mother!" Hiro snarled! He shoved the plane ticket and envelope into K's hands! "I can't accept this! Give it to one of your bimbos so you won't be alone for the holidays! Thanks for the invite but I'm going to have to decline!" Hiro turned to leave but was stopped when K grabbed his arm in an iron grip! Fear and rage surged through Hiro as he glared at K and demanded, "Let go of me!"

K kept his grip firm as he gritted through his teeth; Hiro having exasperated him, "There's no one else I want to spend my holidays with! *You* are the one I want to spend my holidays with! You would have a great time with me! And I promise I won't do anything out-of-line with you! You're safe with me, Hiro! I would never do anything to hurt you!"

"No!" Hiro exclaimed, shaking his head wildly; causing his dark auburn hair to shimmer about him like a crimson halo! "No, I can't! Now let go of me!" He jerked his arm out of K's firm grip!

K didn't try to grab the arm back as he watched Hiro closely for a moment; K seeing the fear and anguish in Hiro's eyes. "Tell me the real reason why you can't spend the holidays with me," K demanded after a moment; although he suspected already the reason why.

Hiro's ire went up another notch as he snarled, "Could it be I don't want to spend the holidays with you?! That maybe you get on my damn nerves?!"

"Hmm, I'm sure I do get on your damn nerves sometimes; but I don't think that's the reason why you don't want to spend the holidays with me," K surmised. His sky-blue gaze grew intense as he stared at Hiro. "You don't want to spend the holidays with me because you really want to. You're afraid to be alone with me because you fear how much you're attracted to me and how much you care about me."

Hiro felt his heart freeze at K's accurate summary as to why he didn't want to spend the holidays alone with K! 

Realizing he'd hit it right on the nail, K softened his voice to a sexy Texas drawl (he was originally from Dallas, Texas but now lived in Malibu, California) and said, "You want to be with me, Hiroshi...so much so that you're warring against yourself about it. Part of you wants to be with me so badly you can taste it. But the other part of you is afraid; terrified about drawing closer to me, allowing me to be more than just your manager and friend because of what happened to you when you were ten."

The sexy drawl of K's voice made Hiro's tummy flutter with sensation; and Hiro so loved how K said his full name. But fear overrode Hiro's reasoning as his heart stuttered over K’s insightful truth. Hiro did want to be with K…Hiro did want to be more than just business associates and friends with K. Hiro wanted to be the other half of K’s heart. But Hiro was terrified; terrified about getting close to K; terrified about getting close to any man because of what had happened to him ten years ago.

But K was…so irresistible. It was becoming increasingly harder for Hiro to resist K’s sexy drawl, gorgeous sky-blue eyes, silky blond hair, killer smile, and lean, muscled body…

Hiro blushed crimson, instantly aghast and ashamed of himself! He knew he shouldn’t be attracted to K like he was, for it could only lead to nothing but heartache for him! But he couldn’t help himself! K was just too damn sexy and charming to not want to be closer to!

Hiro sighed deeply. He had known for some time now how K felt about him; K had made his feelings known almost immediately after meeting Hiro and becoming Hiro’s manager two years ago. K had been pursuing Hiro ever since, and although Hiro liked and cared a lot for K and was grateful to have K as his manager and friend, he didn’t fully trust K. Not because K had ever done anything mean or cruel to Hiro, but because Hiro didn’t trust anyone fully except Shuichi, Shuichi’s mother, Eiri and Akihito. Hiro trusted Akihito because Akihito had suffered a similar past as Hiro, and Akihito fully understood and sympathized with what Hiro was going through. And Shuichi was always on Hiro’s case about giving K a chance, and Hiro allowing himself to have a future with K. Hiro feared he would never be able to trust anyone as completely as he trusted Shuichi, Shuichi’s mother, Eiri and Akihito. Hiro’s painful past kept him from trusting anyone other than Shuichi, Shuichi’s mother, Eiri and Akihito. Hiro did trust Tatsuha, Suguru, Asami and Tohma some, but he trusted no one as completely as he trusted Shuichi, Shuichi’s mother, Eiri and Akihito. And among those four, Hiro trusted Shuichi the most. Trusting K as completely as Hiro trusted Shuichi was not in the cards for Hiro right now.

Hiro looked at the plane ticket in K's hand; Hiro's heart yearning for the chance to have some fun for a change with a man he knew he was falling deeply in love with. But his fear overrode his yearning, and his gaze filled with remorse as he whispered regretfully to K, “I can’t spend the holidays with you, K. I’m sorry. But thank you for the invitation. I’m sure you’ll have a great holiday season without me. Maybe you could ask one of your lady-friends to be with you for the holidays? Or maybe one of your guy-friends, perhaps? I'd hate for you to be alone for the holidays.” Hiro immediately regretted his last statements as anger and hurt flashed in K's sky-blue eyes.

K’s gaze hardened as he gritted angrily, “If I'd wanted to have one of my so-called *lady-friends* or *guy-friends* with me for the holidays, I would’ve asked one of them! But I didn’t! I asked *you*, Hiro! *You*!" His gaze searched Hiro’s. "I haven't been with anyone since I met you, Hiro. I realized the moment I met you that I was going to fall in love with you and I have. I have fallen in love with you." Hiro's eyes widened in shock at the frankness of K's words. K leaned in closer, his warm breath wafting across Hiro's flushed face as K continued softly, "You're all I dream about, baby. All I think about. I dream of having a life with you; making love to you; making you so happy and feel so safe that you forget all about what happened to you when you were ten. I want to spend all of my time with you; get to know every aspect of you; let you get to know every aspect of me; and share wonderful times like the holidays with you because nothing in the universe is better than sharing wonderful times like the holidays with the one you love."

Hiro swallowed hard, his throat clogged with emotion as he stared at K with eyes now shimmering with tears. K's words were affecting Hiro deeply.

K saw the tears in Hiro's eyes and reached up to cup Hiro's smooth, lean cheek. "I love you," K whispered again; his voice thick with the truth of his words. "I love you so much, Hiroshi. Let me love you, angel. Let me give you the love and security and happiness you deserve." His thumb caressed the curvature of Hiro's cheek. "I won't hurt you, baby. I'll never hurt you. You can trust me. Baby, you can trust me." He tucked the airline ticket into the pocket of Hiro's shirt - the pocket covering Hiro's heart - then he rested his palm against the pocket and felt the strong flutter of Hiro's heart. He looked deep into Hiro's eyes and urged again gently, "Please, angel, you can trust me. I promise I won't let you down; I promise I won't hurt you."

Hiro gnawed at his lower lip; his gaze troubled. He wanted more than anything to believe in what K was telling him and to trust in K completely. But the pain of the past was still too fresh, too raw within him and his fear overrode him as the tears in his eyes spilled forth and flowed unchecked down his cheeks.

K's heart clenched with sympathy and compassion for Hiro as Hiro's tears flowed down his cheeks. Making an inarticulate sound in his throat, K lifted Hiro from the stool the guitarist was sitting upon and pulled Hiro into his arms. Kissing Hiro's forehead, K whispered soothingly against Hiro's silky soft hair, "Baby, you can trust me. I'm harmless. I'd never do anything to hurt you. You're safe with me." He felt Hiro shiver against him; felt Hiro's arms wrap about him; felt Hiro's tears dampen the collar of his shirt and he groaned again; his own gaze watering up as his heart spasmed with grief for Hiro. "Ssshhh, baby," he crooned as he stroked Hiro's hair and back in soothing sweeps of comfort, "ssshhh. I'll never hurt you, angel. I swear I'll never hurt you."

The feel of K's lean, muscled body against his own whipcord lean body felt good to Hiro, and the young guitarist lost himself within the warmth and safety of K's embrace. He hid his face in the crook of K's neck and silently wept; his pain and fear so raw that he was incapable of not showing any weakness right now. He clung to K like the older man was a lifeline. In some ways...K was a lifeline to Hiro.

Tightening his arms around the weeping younger man, K's gaze blurred with tears as he soothed, "Baby, please let go of what happened to you ten years ago. Stop letting it control you. Let yourself heal from what those sick bastards did to you. You can't change what they did to you, but you can overcome it. You can heal from it and find joy and happiness. You deserve to be happy, angel. And I want to make you happy. I *yearn* to make you happy. I *yearn* to give you the happiness and love you deserve." Drawing back, K cupped Hiro's tear-streaked face in his hands and stared deeply into Hiro's anguish-filled gaze. "Hiro, I love you. I love you so much," K whispered tenderly. "I so much want a life with you. I so much want to make you happy - truly happy for the first time in your life. And I can make you happy, darlin'. I can give you so much joy. So much joy that your heart would overflow with it. You don't have to keep living in fear, love. And you don't have to fear me. I would never hurt you, angel. I would never do anything to harm you."

K brushed his thumbs along the curvatures of Hiro's wet cheeks in gentle sweeps of TLC. “I love you, Hiroshi,” he whispered again, his voice thick with emotion. "Let me help ease your pain and erase your fear, baby. Let me help you heal from what you’ve been through. Trust me, darlin', trust me. I promise you will never regret trusting me. I promise you will never regret giving your heart to me,” K implored. “Making and keeping you happy and feeling safe and secure would be my top priorities with you; my main mission in life. I would honor, cherish and treasure you, love. You would want for nothing and have everything you need from me.” K drew Hiro close again; K's face inching closer to Hiro’s face. Hiro stared wide-eyedly at K. “We would have such a good life together, angel. A wonderful…fulfilling life together…” K closed the distance between their faces and tenderly captured Hiro’s lips; K’s firm lips kissing Hiro slowly and gently, for K knew from previous kisses he had given Hiro that Hiro liked to be kissed slowly and gently; not rough, hard and fast.

Hiro moaned and felt himself melting into the kiss even as his mind screamed at him to pull away and leave before things got out of hand! Hiro felt K’s strong arms tighten around him, pulling him even closer as K tenderly kissed him. Hiro felt his own hands reach up to push at K’s shoulders; then grip K’s shoulders as he surrendered momentarily to the potent kiss.

It ended too quickly; K’s lips parting slowly from Hiro’s. Hiro blushed and leaned his forehead against K’s forehead as they both swallowed deeply and tried to regain their senses. Hiro felt K stroke his cheek, and he looked into K’s eyes. He saw kindness, love and compassion in those beautiful sky-blue eyes of K’s.

“I want you, Hiro. I want you as my lover; I want you as my life-mate. I want you in my life forever,” K whispered thickly; the truth of his words reflecting in his gaze. “Trust me, love. Let go of your fear and trust me. I promise you won’t regret it. I promise I’ll never hurt you.”

Hiro stared bewilderedly at K; Hiro not sure of what to say or how to react to K’s promises.

“Come spend the holidays with me at my home in Malibu. I promise you'll have fun,” K urged softly. When Hiro said nothing, K whispered meaningfully, “You mean the world to me, Hiroshi, and I desperately want a life with you. I will do everything in my power to make you so deliriously happy, you won’t have time to feel fear or sadness anymore; only love and joy, angel; only love and joy with me.”

Hiro sighed uneasily; so much for him to think about all of a sudden.

“Think about it for a while, darlin'; there's no rush,” K soothed. He could see how confused Hiro was becoming. “And take all the time you need on deciding whether you want a life with me or not. I want you to be certain of what you want. I don’t want you making any rash decisions.” K smiled softly. “I’m a patient man, love. I can wait forever for you. I’d rather not…but I will if I have to.” He stroked Hiro’s cheek again. “You’re worth waiting for, baby; so very worth waiting for.”

Hiro gazed at K; Hiro's heart warming at the lovely words K had just spoken. But Hiro’s mind warned that he couldn’t trust such words because such words weren’t meant for someone as damaged and broken like him. He wasn’t worthy of K’s love and devotion; he wasn’t worthy of anything good and decent and kind. [Because you’re filthy, Hiroshi,] the dark part of his mind accused sinisterly. [You’ll never be good enough for K. You’ll never be good enough for anyone.]

Hiro squeezed his eyes shut; the tears spilling forth again as his heart bled with anguish and grief at what he thought and believed was the haunting truth about himself.

K felt his own heart clench with sympathy and compassion for Hiro. Groaning inarticulately, K gathered Hiro close again and hugged Hiro tightly. Hiro didn't fight the embrace; he allowed himself to be hugged by K as he hid his face against K's neck again and wept silently.

 

~*~

 

Meanwhile back in the lounge room…

 

…Shuichi held his breath; his gaze wide as he looked closely at Eiri. “Please, Eiri-san,” Shuichi begged again; his body simmering with pent-up need. “Make love to me. Make me yours.” Shuichi combed his fingers through Eiri’s collar-length honey-wheat hair. “I want to be yours, Eiri-san,” Shuichi breathed softly as he leaned up and touched his lips against the curve of Eiri’s neck. Eiri groaned and swallowed hard as Shuichi’s trembling lips pressed feathery kisses along the column of Eiri’s throat. “I want to be yours sooo much, Eiri-san; sooo much.”

Eiri felt his eyes drift shut as he lost himself momentarily in the sensual heat that Shuichi’s sweet, innocent mouth was weaving around him. Then Eiri remembered, and he pulled back from Shuichi and shoved Shuichi off of his lap and back onto the couch before standing and walking a few feet away; his back facing Shuichi as he raked a shaky hand through his tousled hair and breathed deeply to calm his raging libido. He knew he couldn’t make love to Shuichi right now – firstly, because they weren’t alone on the tour bus and they were in the lounge room; anyone could walk by or walk in and see them. Secondly, because Eiri wasn’t sure if lovemaking was what Shuichi truly wanted. Shuichi was hurt by the article accusing him of not being able to relate to his love songs because he was still a virgin, thus accusing Shuichi of being a fraud. Shuichi might be trying to give himself to Eiri to prove to himself that he could relate to his love songs and thus grow himself up the rest of the way, making himself a truly grown man before he was ready to be a truly grown man.

Shuichi sat on the couch staring bewilderedly at Eiri; Shuichi shocked by Eiri’s sudden withdrawal. Then Shuichi blushed embarrassedly as he realized how forward he had been. Sickened by his wantonness, and mistakenly thinking Eiri was ashamed of him, Shuichi stood from the couch. “I…I need to go…answer some fan emails. Excuse me.” Shuichi started to leave, almost making it out of the doorway and down the hallway when he felt Eiri grab his arm and whirl him back into Eiri’s strong arms!

Eiri kissed Shuichi so soundly, so deeply, Shuichi thought he had become a part of Eiri! When Eiri ended the kiss, Eiri pressed his forehead against Shuichi’s and murmured huskily, “When the time is right for you, Shuichi, I’ll make love to you; but not a moment sooner. I must be certain it's what you want…and not some macho: *I-can-prove-to-everyone-that-I-can-relate-to-my-songs-because-I’m-making-love-now* thingy. I want it to be because you love me, Shuichi; nothing else.”

“It would be because I love you, Eiri. I swear it,” Shuichi intoned softly; his gaze earnest as he stared deeply at Eiri.

“Giving up your virginity is a *very serious* matter, Shuichi. You can only give it to me once,” Eiri said seriously. “I don’t want you giving it to me before you’re ready, and then regretting it later.”

“I would never regret giving my virginity to you, Eiri. I love you. I want you,” Shuichi moaned, and he would have kissed Eiri if Eiri hadn’t held him at bay.

“When the time is right for you, angel-heart,” Eiri stressed again. “And I’ll know when it’s time, sweetheart. Trust me.”

Shuichi looked bewildered. “It’s time now, yet you keep saying it’s not! So you don’t know!” he accused frustratedly; his dark green eyes spitting daggers at Eiri!

Eiri chuckled softly and kissed Shuichi’s forehead; Eiri not in the least perturbed by Shuichi's accusations. “I’ve had my share of lovers, Shu-chan; I can usually tell when someone’s ready to make love with me. I’ll know when you’re truly ready, Shuichi. Trust me. I will give you what you want…when the time is right.”

Shuichi grumbled something colorful under his breath and Eiri laughed in delight; then Shuichi looked Eiri in the eyes and announced in a clipped tone, “You better figure it out soon, Eiri. I’m impatient. I don’t like to be kept waiting.” And with *that* said, Shuichi turned and sashayed out of the lounge room; leaving a stunned and hungry Eiri looking after him!

Eiri plopped down onto the couch and leaned his head back against the cushions; his hand covering his eyes! “Ooh, God, this is going to be one helluva tour!” he exasperated! He knew how impatient and impulsive Shuichi could be at times, and now that Shuichi had decided he was beginning to want Eiri as deeply as Eiri wanted Shuichi, Shuichi was going to make the next six months on-tour a very complicated affair for him and Eiri unless Eiri gave Shuichi what Shuichi wanted!

Deep down inside, Eiri embraced the challenge wholeheartedly. “Bring it on, Shu-chan. Bring it on,” Eiri murmured, smiling; then he yelped and was nearly tackled off of the couch and onto the floor by a blunt force almost as tall and strong as he was! “Tatsuha! What the fuck…?!” Eiri sputtered in exasperation as he glared at his baby brother!

Twenty-one year old Tatsuha Uesugi smirked devilishly at his big brother! Tatsuha’s last name was different from Eiri’s because Tatsuha was using their family’s surname. *Yuki* was Eiri’s pen name. “Whatchya doin', bro?” Tatsuha asked as he lifted himself off of his brother and righted himself into a sitting position beside Eiri. Though in the face Tatsuha looked like an exact replica of Eiri, Tatsuha’s collar-length hair and piercing gaze were jet-black.

“Minding my own business, brat,” Eiri muttered as he glowered at his baby brother. “What do you want?”

“Oh, I wanted to know if you wanted to play a game of chess with me. But it appears Shu’s already gotten you involved in a game,” Tatsuha said, still smirking devilishly.

“What are you talking about, pest?” Eiri asked gruffly. Though Eiri loved his little brother to pieces, Tatsuha could be a royal pain in the ass at times; the quintessential annoying little brother!

“I overheard your conversation with Shu,” Tatsuha gloated.

Eiri’s gaze widened in shocked! “You were *eavesdropping* on us!” he accused his brother!

Tatsuha pretended to look offended; then he shrugged and said nonchalantly, “Yeah, well anyway you may want to consider giving Shu what he wants.”

Eiri frowned at Tatsuha. “And now that you’re involved with the great Ryuichi Sakuma, you think you’re an authority on all things *romantic*?” Eiri asked curtly. For a year now, Tatsuha had been secretly romantically involved with phenomenal solo singer Ryuichi Sakuma. Ryuichi was several years’ Tatsuha’s senior – Ryuichi was twenty-six to Tatsuha’s twenty-one. Eiri liked and respected Ryuichi a lot.

“Hey, I’m nobody’s authority on anything! That’s *you* bro! You and Mika!” Tatsuha said with a chuckle, and Eiri glowered again at Tatsuha! Mika was Eiri and Tatsuha's older sister. She was married to Tohma Seguchi. “I’m just saying that if Shuichi’s telling you he finally wants you to bang him, you should! I know Shuichi quite well, and when he says he wants something, he wants it. And what he wants, big brother, is *you*.” Tatsuha tapped Eiri on the shoulder and smirked devilishly again. “When was the last time you got any, Eiri?” Tatsuha asked boldly.

“Tatsuha! That’s none of your business!” Eiri exclaimed in shock!

“That long, eh? Well don’t you think it’s about time you did something about that? Because I’m telling you now, bro, if you don’t do something about that soon, Shuichi’s going to make you wish you had!” Tatsuha cackled! “That little friend of mine can be a terror when he chooses to be, and you’re his intended target! You think he’s a trip now, wait until he starts pursuing *you* relentless, and he subjects *you* to that infamous *spontaneity* of his! You won’t know what’s hit you, bro!” Tatsuha cackled again. “Shuichi may be a virgin, but he’s an *intelligent virgin*! He reads and watches TV, bro! He knows what sex is, and he knows how it’s done! He can be as provocative in real-life as he is on-stage! That article about him was dead wrong about him not being able to relate to the songs he sings – he can relate to them quite well; he just chose not to have sex until he found the love of his life, and said love of his life - *you*! - made the first move. But you’re moving too slow, bro.” Tatsuha looked Eiri in the eyes. “If you don’t make the first move soon, Eiri, he’s going to pester you until you do. And Shuichi can be one helluva pest when he chooses to be,” Tatsuha said seriously.

“Worst than you?” Eiri asked bluntly, and was rewarded with a thump in the back of the head by Tatsuha’s hand! Eiri glowered again at Tatsuha!

“I’m just giving you fair warning, bro! You do with it what you please!” Tatsuha said with a chuckle; then he stood from the couch. “I’m going to my bunk to call Ryu. I’ll see you at lunch, bro. Later.” He smirked again and strode out of the lounge room; his devilish work done for the afternoon.

“Brat,” Eiri muttered sourly; then he hollered after Tatsuha, “Tell Ryuichi hi for me!”

“Yeah yeah, old man!” Tatsuha cracked; then he disappeared down the hallway before Eiri could come after him!

Eiri glared after Tatsuha for a long moment; then Eiri leaned his head back against the couch cushions again and sighed deeply as he folded his arms across his chest. He thought about what Tatsuha had said regarding Shuichi. ‘Give Shu-chan what he wants, eh?’ Eiri thought curiously. ‘Or face being pestered by him for the foreseeable future.’ He wondered just how devilish Shuichi could be. He knew Shuichi could be mischievous at times, but downright devilish? Nah, not Shuichi! Shuichi was an angel! A sweet, gentle, innocent angel! Shuichi didn’t possess a devilish streak anywhere in his body! ‘When the time is right for you, Shuichi, I’ll give you what you want,’ Eiri pledged silently, and smirked at his own discipline.

Little did Eiri know that his discipline and resolve were soon going to be severely tested by his sweet, gentle, innocent angel! This six-month long tour was going to be one incredibly wild ride for Eiri and Shuichi!

Meanwhile, while on his way to the sleeping quarters that he shared with bandmate Suguru Fujisaki so that he could call his beloved Ryuichi Sakuma in private, Tatsuha spotted said bandmate Suguru Fujisaki in the kitchen preparing lunch and couldn’t pass up the opportunity to pester Suguru a little bit. It was Suguru’s turn to cook; the members of BAD LUCK and Eiri, K, Akihito, Asami, Dee and Ryo were superb cooks and took turns cooking for everyone; however, Suguru cooked the most. Cooking was his hobby, his passion. What he was preparing for today’s lunch was grilled salmon with veggies.

“Hey, Guru! Guess what?” Tatsuha asked mischievously as he came up beside Suguru at the counter and patted Suguru on the back before snatching a slice of green pepper from the cutting board.

“Hey! That’s for lunch! Stop that!” Suguru admonished, snickering as he smacked Tatsuha’s hand!

Tatsuha pretended to be hurt by Suguru’s smack; then Tatsuha chuckled as he leaned back against the counter and munched away on the slice of green pepper. He was facing Suguru. “I’m starving. When’s lunch gonna be ready?” he asked.

"Soon. In about an hour," Suguru informed as he continued slicing veggies.

"An hour?! That's not soon! I'm starving!" Tatsuha exclaimed!

"Why don't you go call Ryuichi? That'll take your mind off of being hungry. I'll come get you when lunch is ready," Suguru suggested.

"I was on my way to call him when I spotted you in here," Tatsuha said; then he grinned knowingly. "Want me to pass any messages to Ryuichi to give to Taki?" he asked.

"No! I have no messages for Taki!" Suguru exclaimed! Taki was Tacchi Aizawa, Ryuichi Sakuma's manager. Taki was best friends with Ryuichi, and good friends with BAD LUCK. He was also romantically interested in Suguru. Suguru was romantically interested in Taki but shied away from any possible romantic future with Taki.

All of the teasing left Tatsuha as he regarded Suguru seriously. "You can't keep pretending to be something you're not, Suguru. You can't keep being what your parents are demanding you to be. It's a lie, Suguru, and it's going to destroy you if you don't stop living the lie and start living the truth," Tatsuha said concernedly.

Suguru sighed and asked wearily, "And what *truth* would that be, Tats?" Suguru was sooo tired of having this same conversation with Tatsuha over and over and over again; it never changed anything, it just made Suguru feel even more frustrated and depressed than he already was.

"The truth that you're gay and in love with Taki Aizawa!" Tatsuha exclaimed, and Suguru glared at Tatsuha! "Suguru, you're pretending to be straight when you're not. You're pretending to be straight so that you won't lose your parents - though I believe a mother's and father's love should be unconditional and supportive like how my mother and father were with me and Eiri. Your parents aren't like that, Suguru; and their *so-called love* for you comes with conditions and strings attached. They're trying to force you to be something you're not; live a lie so that they won't be embarrassed and ashamed by what they feel is embarrassing and shameful - you being gay and being in love with a guy," Tatsuha said seriously; his gaze compassionate. "You're living a lie in order to keep your parents happy and in control of your life. You are nineteen years old, Suguru; soon to be twenty. You are an adult. You can't live your life for your parents anymore; you need to start living your life for yourself and be with a man who would cherish you like a treasure. Taki would be good to you. He has a stellar reputation. You'd be safe and happy with him."

"Tatsuha, I love my parents! They mean *everything* to me! I can't turn my back on them! They are my family! I love them and they love me!" Suguru exclaimed rawly! "I can't get involved with Taki or any other guy! I can't chance losing my parents! And that's what would happen if I went against their wishes and - !"

"Live the life you are destined to live with a man who would love you and cherish you above everything!!" Tatsuha exclaimed back rawly! "Taki loves you, Suguru! He wants a life with you! He could make you so happy, tomodachi!"

"Tatsuha, I can't do that! My parents would disown me!" Suguru exclaimed in horror!

"Maybe it's time you came out from under your parents' suffocating overprotection and stood on your own, Suguru!" Tatsuha argued back then immediately regretted his harshness as Suguru threw the knife he was using to slice veggies with down on the cutting board then turned away from Tatsuha! The subtle quaking of Suguru's shoulders told Tatsuha that Suguru was crying!

Tatsuha felt horrible. He hadn't meant to upset Suguru to the point of tears, but he had meant to make Suguru realize how fruitless it was for him to continue denying who he was and ignoring the developing feelings he had for Taki Aizawa for the sake of a mother and father who refused to accept the truth about their son and forced that son to live a lie in order for him to keep from losing them. There was no doubt in Tatsuha's mind that Suguru was falling in love with Taki Aizawa and vice versa, and Tatsuha could envision a joyful, fulfilling relationship between Suguru and Taki - if Suguru stopped living a lie and allowed himself to be with Taki.

Reaching out, Tatsuha drew Suguru close and squeezed Suguru's shoulders. "Guru, you know I love you like a brother. You know I want you to be happy," Tatsuha said compassionately. "You're never gonna be happy if you keep living this lie you're living."

"I can't lose my parents, Tats," Suguru bemoaned rawly as tears streamed down his face. "They're all I have."

"No. You have me, Ryu, my brother, Shu, Hiro, K, Akihito, Asami, Dee, Ryo and Tohma. And you have Taki," Tatsuha soothed. He squeezed Suguru's shoulders again and kissed Suguru on the back of the head in a brotherly fashion. "You're not alone, Guru. You'll always have all of us with you. We'll be your family when your parents no longer want to be."

Tatsuha's words touched Suguru deeply; thawing some of the ice that had formed around his heart. "Gomen, Tats. You are a good friend," Suguru thanked Tatsuha, and Suguru felt Tatsuha hug him tightly for a moment. Then Tatsuha let Suguru go, and Suguru wiped the tears from his face before turning to face Tatsuha again and continuing slicing up veggies. “So you were saying when you first came in here...?” Suguru then asked curiously; changing the subject.

“What?" Tatsuha asked, unable to adjust at first to the change in their conversation; then he remembered and gushed "Oh, yeah, I remember now! Guess what?” he asked again mischievously.

“You’ve *Geassed* Eiri, and he’s now under your complete control; doing everything you tell him to?” Suguru jested, smirking genuinely despite how affected he still was by Tatsuha's advice to stop living a lie and be the person he longed to be and have a life with the enigmatic and intriguing Taki Aizawa. At nineteen years old, Suguru was the youngest member of BAD LUCK. He was a beautifully handsome young man with collar-length green-black hair and almond-shaped green-black eyes. He was of average height and small-boned like his bandmate Shuichi. Tatsuha was Hiro’s height, and they both towered some over Suguru and Shuichi. Suguru was virginal like Shuichi, but even more naive than Shuichi. Suguru was about as innocent as they came in this day and age. He had never dated anyone before, and he was untouched and unkissed. It was within the last year, when Tatsuha started dating Ryuichi Sakuma, and Taki Aizawa started coming around every time Ryuichi came to see Tatsuha because Taki was Ryuichi's manager and best friend, that Suguru began to realize he was falling in love for the very first time in his life with Taki Aizawa; and it was plainly obvious that Taki returned Suguru's feelings. But out of respect for Suguru's wishes to not engage in a relationship with Taki because it would go against Suguru's parents' wishes for their son to act straight, Taki did not pursue a relationship with Suguru. But Suguru knew with all certainty that Taki wanted him and was deeply in love with him. 'If only I could be with you, Taki, and not fear losing my parents forever,' Suguru thought broken-heartedly.

Tatsuha laughed at Suguru's joke about Tatsuha having *Geassed* Eiri and said wistfully, going along with Suguru's need for a change in their conversation, “No, but I wish I could *Geass* Eiri; I'd use it on him all the time. That’s a bad ass talent some of those Preventer Agents have.” Suguru wished he could *Geass* his parents into being okay with him being gay so that he could be with Taki; then he berated himself for thinking such an awful thought as he put the sliced veggies on the stove's grill and began grilling them along with the filets of salmon. 

Tatsuha continued with his juicy gossip. “Shu just told Eiri he wants Eiri to make love to him,” he informed eagerly.

Suguru looked in shock at Tatsuha and asked skeptically, “What? How do you know that?”

“I overheard Shu telling Eiri,” Tatsuha announced proudly.

“You mean you were *eavesdropping* on them!” Suguru accused, and Tatsuha glared at him! "Oh, c'mon, admit that you were!"

"I was not! I happened to walk by the lounge and accidentally overheard them!" Tatsuha defended himself earnestly; then he filled Suguru in on what was said between Shuichi and Eiri.

Suguru whistled softly and said, “Well, it’s about time Shu told Eiri what he wants. But man, Eiri’s gonna be in for some *serious pestering* if he doesn’t give Shu what he wants soon!”

“I know! And I can’t wait to see how Shu's gonna pester Eiri, cuz Eiri’s gonna make Shu wait!” Tatsuha chuckled! “I love it when someone can pester the hell out of my brother! I live for pestering him myself!”

Suguru shook his head and chuckled! These next six months on-tour were going to be one hell of an adventure for Eiri and Shuichi!

Little did the members of BAD LUCK know that the next six months was going to be the most exhilarating and harrowing experience of their lives!

“Well, I’m off to go call Ryu,” Tatsuha then said, and he patted Suguru on the back. “Let me know when lunch is ready. I love your grilled salmon and veggies. You should’ve been a chef. Maybe someday you’ll let Taki taste your cooking. I think he’d like it very much. They say the way to a man’s heart is through his stomach. You should have Taki eating out of the palm of your hand once he tastes your cooking.” Tatsuha winked then left the kitchen whistling a joyful tune.

Suguru watched Tatsuha leave; Suguru’s heart twisting with anguish. 'Tats, you know I can’t be with Taki. You know I can’t ever be with Taki…not if I want to have my parents with me forevermore,' Suguru thought sadly, and he blinked back tears as he went back to finishing lunch; his soul aching with despair. 

 

~*~

 

A while later...

 

Shuichi wandered into the kitchen to ask Suguru when lunch would be ready and found Suguru in the pantry crying. "Guru? Tomodachi, what's wrong?" Shuichi asked concernedly as he rubbed soothingly at Suguru's back.

Suguru sniffled and whimpered, "Nothing. Just wishing...life wasn't so hard to live." He looked at Shuichi with grief-stricken eyes. "I can't keep living like this, Shu. I can't keep pretending to be someone I'm not...yet...if I let myself be who I really am...and allow myself a life with Taki...I'll lose my parents. And I can't lose them, Shu...I can't."

"Oh, Guru," Shuichi bemoaned as he wrapped his arms comfortingly around his friend and held Suguru tightly. Shuichi knew practically everything about Suguru, for Suguru had confided in Shuichi extensively, as well as confided in Tatsuha, Hiro and Akihito extensively. Shuichi, Tatsuha, Hiro and Akihito knew all about Suguru's hopes and dreams and sorrows, and Suguru's blossoming love for Taki Aizawa. Yet Suguru's greatest sorrow would be the loss of his parents' love if he ever decided to go against their wishes and live his life as a gay man. His parents would disown him and have nothing else to do with him. He wouldn't be able to handle that; he loved his parents sooo much. But he was quickly falling deeper and deeper in love with Taki Aizawa, and it was becoming increasingly difficult now for him to ignore his awakening desire for Taki.

Suguru was caught between a rock and a hard place, and he knew it. He knew it with every fiber of his being. Hiding his face against Shuichi's shoulder, he sobbed; his heart breaking over his forbidden love for Taki Aizawa and his determination to do everything he could to keep from losing his parents' love.

Shuichi tightened his arms around his friend; his heart aching with compassion and sympathy for Suguru. 'There has to be a way for you to be with Taki and not lose your parents' love,' Shuichi fretted as he rubbed Suguru's back. 'We'll find a way, tomodachi. The guys and I will find a way to let you have Taki and your parents without having to give up one for the other,' Shuichi pledged silently.

 

~*~

 

At the front of the tour shuttle in the cockpit cabin

A while later...

 

"Guru wanted me to let you two know lunch is ready," sounded Shuichi's cheerful voice over the cockpit's comm system.

"Okay, tomodachi, we're coming up on a refueling station; we'll stop there to get refueled and meet you all in the dining cabin," Ryo Maclean replied back cheerfully to Shuichi. At twenty-nine years old, Ryo was a gorgeously handsome man with collar-length golden-brown hair and black eyes. He was a Japanese-American.

Ryo de-accelerated the speed of the tour shuttle as he brought it up into one of the many satellite fueling stations that dotted the vacuum of space. His co-pilot, Dee Laytner, contacted the station to get clearance to dock, and when clearance was confirmed Ryo docked the shuttle and turned off its engines. Ryo then looked over at his co-pilot/husband and asked softly, "You feel up to some lunch, itoshii?"

Dee Laytner shook his head. "Not really. I still got heartburn," he mumbled as he pressed his fist against his chest and swallowed hard. At thirty years old, the half-Caucasian/half-Native American Indian was usually a gorgeously handsome man with collar-length jet-black hair and dark green eyes. But right now he was looking quite pale as he pressed his fist against his chest again and swallowed again against the burning sensation bubbling up into his throat. The Indian tribe his Native-American side came from was Lakota. 

Ryo unbuckled himself from his safety harness, then he leaned over and touched the back of his hand against Dee’s forehead and then against the side of Dee’s neck. “You don’t feel hot; but that doesn’t mean anything,” Ryo surmised; then he looked concernedly at Dee. “I think you need to see a med. This isn’t your typical heartburn, itoshii. It’s lingered for several days now.”

“I’m all right, Ryo. I don’t need to see a med,” Dee mumbled as the burning sensation subsided. He gave his husband of ten blissful years a winsome, reassuring grin.

Ryo didn’t look reassured. He knew how much his husband abhorred doctors. Dee abhorred doctors because doctors used needles, and Dee hated needles, was scared to death of needles. Dee had had a bad experience as a child with needles, but he had yet to share with Ryo what that bad experience entailed. Ryo wasn’t too fond of needles either, but he didn’t let that stop him from seeing a doctor when he needed to. “When we get to L6 and get the boys settled at the hotel, I’m taking you to an Urgent Care Center and having you checked out,” he said sternly to Dee.

“No, Ryo,” Dee contradicted firmly with a shake of his head. “I won’t go. I refuse to go.”

“Dee, you need to get over your fear of needles,” Ryo insisted. Dee glowered at Ryo. “You’re not well, itoshii. You need to be checked out and find out why you’re having heartburn so often.”

“I’m fine. Once I eat some Tums, I’ll be fine.” Dee popped a couple of Tums into his mouth, chewed them up and swallowed them. “See? I’m feeling better already. Man, I'm hungry now. I could eat a whole bantha, I'm so hungry.” He flashed Ryo another winsome, reassuring grin.

Ryo still didn’t look reassured. “You’re gonna be the death of me, itoshii,” he muttered worriedly. He was the worrier out of the two of them; Dee was the confident one out of the two of them.

Dee reached over and squeezed Ryo’s hand. Ryo looked at Dee worriedly. “I’m all right, baby,” Dee reassured softly. “Stop worrying about me. You worry too much about me. I’m fine.”

Ryo nodded mutely; yet the worry in his eyes remained. Dee had been feeling poorly on and off for days now, having one heartburn attack after another. Ryo knew this wasn’t a normal case of heartburn. Ryo feared it was something worse.

But Dee hated doctors, and getting him to go to an Urgent Care Center to see one was going to be nearly impossible to accomplish.

Ryo felt Dee stroke his cheek. Ryo looked at Dee and felt his heart flutter at how handsome Dee looked; the color returning to Dee's face as the Tums did their job. "I'm fine, angel. Don't worry about me," Dee soothed softly, confidently; then he unbuckled himself from his safety harness and stood from his seat; stretching his long, lean body and groaning from the pleasure the stretching brought him.

The worry in Ryo's eyes deepened as he stood and stretched too. ‘I’ll have to enlist some help to get him to see a doctor,’ he thought as he followed Dee out of the cockpit cabin to go have lunch with BAD LUCK & Co. (i.e. Shuichi, Hiro, Tatsuha, Suguru, Eiri, K, Akihito and Asami); the gnawing fear in Ryo’s gut growing stronger.

 

~*~

 

~*~

 

A while later…

 

After enjoying a fabulous lunch with BAD LUCK & Co. (Dee and Ryo were considered to be a part of that company too), Eiri entered the sleeping quarters he shared with Tatsuha and closed the door (the other sleeping quarters were shared as followed: Shuichi and Hiro, K and Suguru, Asami and Akihito, and Dee and Ryo). Eiri was tired; a nap was calling his name, enticing him to lie down and nap for an hour. Traveling by space shuttle always wore Eiri out a little bit because the atmosphere in space was so different from the atmosphere on Earth – while the atmosphere of space had an absolute different affect on Shuichi. Shuichi was all energetic and bouncing about like the Energizer Bunny when traveling in space! In fact, Shuichi had been virtually bouncing off the walls at lunchtime chatting away excitedly with everyone! It was actually quite entertaining and endearing to Eiri to see Shuichi so lively and happy after being so gloomy earlier in the day!

K, Tatsuha, Akihito and Dee were lively as well; Eiri, Asami and Ryo were a bit chatty themselves, though Eiri did catch Ryo giving Dee a few concerned looks. Eiri wondered what that was all about and made a mental note to ask Ryo about it later. Suguru was thrilled nearly everyone had enjoyed their lunch - Suguru loved cooking for his friends. Yet Hiro, however, didn't seem to enjoy his lunch as he pushed his food about his plate and barely joined in on any of the conversations at the dining table. Hiro had seemed very solemn, deeply disturbed by something, and was very quiet. Eiri noticed K looking concernedly at Hiro from time to time, and Eiri wondered what that was all about too. Eiri made a mental note to ask K about it later.

Eiri was starting to undress to change from his sweatshirt and jeans into the t-shirt and shorts he slept in when he napped when he was suddenly jumped from behind and tackled to the floor!  
 “Hrmph! What the fuck…?! Shuichi! Where the hell did you come from?!" Eiri exclaimed as he struggled under the weight that pinned him to the floor!

“From up above – Tats' bunk,” Shuichi informed with a breathy laugh that immediately sent Eiri’s blood to simmering as Shuichi eased himself off of Eiri to allow Eiri to turn over onto his back. Then Shuichi straddled Eiri’s body and pinned Eiri to the floor again.

Eiri tried to surge upwards with his body to dislodge Shuichi off of him, but Shuichi clamped his thighs tight around Eiri’s hips and grasped Eiri’s shoulders and held on for dear life! Eiri was shocked by how strong Shuichi was; given how slight of build Shuichi was! “Shuichi, what are you doing? Why are you holding me trapped on the floor?” Eiri asked calmly; his dark hazel gaze narrowing as he regarded Shuichi guardedly. He remembered what Tatsuha had said earlier about Shuichi pestering him until he gave Shuichi what Shuichi wanted. He wondered now if the pestering was beginning.

It was. “Ooh…I don’t know…just…going after what I want, I guess,” Shuichi intoned huskily as he lowered his head. “Cuz I want you, Eiri-san. I want you so much…I ache with it.” His lips brushed enticingly against Eiri’s.

Eiri jerked back from the kiss before he became lost in it! The little brat was beginning his pestering! Eiri was shocked by how bold Shuichi was suddenly being! Shuichi had never acted bold with Eiri before! “Shuichi, we can’t do this!” Eiri exclaimed in a panicky tone!

Shuichi looked adorably perplexed. “Why not? Isn’t this what lovers do?” he asked innocently; then his lips gently took Eiri’s again. “Eiri-san…I neeeed youuuu…” Shuichi crooned huskily in that smooth falsetto voice of his; crooning into the dark, wet cavern of Eiri’s mouth. Shuichi was enjoying being bold with Eiri; being bold made Shuichi feel wild and free and totally provocative.

Eiri groaned and gave Shuichi what the lad wanted. Eiri slid a hand up Shuichi’s back to cup the nape of Shuichi’s neck. Holding Shuichi’s head still, Eiri tenderly devoured Shuichi’s mouth; Eiri’s lips kissing Shuichi deeply; Eiri’s tongue flicking repeatedly into the honeyed cavern of Shuichi’s mouth; Eiri’s fingers tangling in the silky red-gold tresses of Shuichi’s vibrant hair.

Shuichi moaned and responded passionately to Eiri; Shuichi’s tongue touching Eiri’s shyly, then gliding boldly against Eiri’s tongue as Shuichi savored Eiri’s minty taste. “Mmm…this is what I want, Eiri-san…every day of my life,” Shuichi moaned into Eiri’s mouth; then Shuichi broke their kiss and boldly trailed his mouth over Eiri’s smooth chin and down the lean curve of Eiri’s taut throat, his teeth nipping lightly, then his tongue licking sensuously. Eiri arched and groaned in reaction. “Kissing you…tasting you…touching you…making love with you every day…for the rest of our lives. I live for that, Eiri-san. I yearn for it.” Shuichi licked gently at the pulse beating steadily at the base of Eiri’s throat. Eiri groaned huskily and scrunched his fingers in Shuichi’s silky hair. “Do you know I dream about making love with you, Eiri-san? I dream about it every night as I lie in my cold, lonely bed aching like crazy for you; wanting you so badly that I wanna scream.” Shuichi’s voice was low and surprisingly seductive as he glided his lips back up Eiri’s neck to hover against Eiri’s ear. “I dream about how your lips feel, so firm and soft against mine. I dream about how your warm breath wafts across my skin…how you touch me with those big, gentle hands of yours…how you gasp and cry out my name when I touch you.” Shuichi blew his breath into Eiri’s ear, a hot gust of air that made Eiri shiver and moan needily. Shuichi grinned mischievously, he loved turning Eiri on; then Shuichi trailed the tip of his wet tongue along the shell of Eiri’s ear before swirling it into the dark cavern within.

“Oooh, Shuichi,” Eiri gasped, crying out his lover’s name; his back arching as another shiver of pleasure ran through him. ‘Fuck! Tatsuha was right – Shuichi is an *intelligent virgin*!’ he thought in shock as his hands gripped Shuichi’s back; his strong fingers splayed across Shuichi’s shoulder blades, his blunt fingernails digging into the soft fabric of Shuichi’s sweatshirt. “Shuichi…Shuichi…where’d…where’d you learn to do *that*?!” he demanded breathlessly.

“Mmm…do what?” Shuichi asked innocently as he glided his tongue along the swirling contours of Eiri’s ear.

“That! With your tongue…ooohhh,” Eiri groaned thickly as he squirmed and arched underneath Shuichi’s slighter frame and sensuous assault.

“Aah, this…?” Shuichi licked at Eiri’s ear again, and delighted in the moan that escaped Eiri uninhibited. He felt Eiri’s firm, soft lips kiss his baby-smooth cheek. “I learnt it from you, koi-san. From you…” Shuichi admitted huskily as his teeth nipped at Eiri’s earlobe, tugging gently. Eiri shivered and moaned again. “There are other things I’ve learnt from you too, Eiri-san. Want me to show you?” Shuichi asked mischievously, and he drew back and reached for the hem of Eiri’s sweatshirt.

Eiri gasped again as he felt Shuichi’s small, smooth hands glide gently across the silky expanse of Eiri’s ridged abdomen; Shuichi touching, seeking, learning everything there was to know about Eiri’s perfect form. Shuichi had never touched Eiri like this before; Eiri hadn’t even known Shuichi knew how to touch like this. Shuichi was so good at touching like this that Eiri would’ve sworn the lad had made love before if he hadn’t already known Shuichi was a virgin.

“Aishiteru,” Shuichi murmured softly; his heart hammering like a sledgehammer in his chest as he slid his fingers upward along Eiri’s smooth, warm, muscled chest. “I want to be with you, koi-san…give myself to you,” Shuichi breathed; his dark green eyes burning into Eiri’s dark hazel gaze as Shuichi looked at Eiri. “I want to make love with you, Eiri-san…right here…right now. Don’t make me wait anymore. Please, koi-san…don’t make me wait anymore.” Shuichi’s fingers glided against the hardened peaks of Eiri’s nipples, Shuichi tweaking them gently.

“Shuichi!” Eiri arched up and moaned deep in his throat, his eyes closing as pleasure streaked through him!

Shuichi smiled; he was loving how responsive Eiri was to his touch. “Can we, koi-san? Can we make love right now? I neeeed you sooo much.” He leaned down and kissed Eiri deeply. Eiri responded hungrily to the kiss. “I’m sure Tats won’t be coming in here anytime soon – he’s in the spare bunk cabin calling his koibito. K's in the lounge cabin playing video games with Guru and Aki; Hiro's in the studio; and Asami’s in the cockpit cabin with our favorite married couple Mr. and Mr. Laytner-Maclean – so nobody will disturb us, koi-san. We won’t be interrupted.” He played with Eiri’s lips; the tip of his tongue outlining Eiri’s firm lips, then stroking across Eiri’s lower lip until Eiri gasped and parted his lips, allowing Shuichi’s tongue to thrust gently inside.

Eiri moaned and lost himself in Shuichi’s kiss. Eiri ground his mouth against Shuichi’s, tasting the honeyed sweetness that could only be described as Shuichi Shindou, as Shuichi groaned and tightened his denim-clad thighs around Eiri’s denim-clad hips until Shuichi was able to roll them both over; Shuichi now lying on his back with Eiri hovering overtop of him.

The kiss ended. Both men stared heatedly at each other; their gazes aglow with passion; their breathing labored; their faces flushed with heat. The star-lit darkness of the sleeping quarters surrounded them like a protective shroud, hiding them from the prying eyes of the galaxy just beyond the shuttle's port windows. The rhythmic motion of the tour shuttle as it traveled effortlessly through Sector 6 towards L6 rocked Eiri’s and Shuichi’s bodies together seductively.

“There’s still a lot I don’t know yet about lovemaking – cuz I am a virgin,” Shuichi whispered shyly. “There are things I need you to teach me, koi-san, so that I can satisfy you.” He slid his hands, still underneath Eiri’s sweatshirt, around Eiri’s trim waist, then up Eiri’s firm, muscled back. “I’m a willing pupil, koi-san, so bend me to your will, oh mighty master. I’m yours to command.” He leaned up to capture Eiri’s mouth again, and the movement caused denim to rub enticingly against denim, and hardness to pulsate yearningly against hardness.

Eiri stiffened and groaned at the feel of Shuichi’s erection rubbing against his own. Intense pleasure shot through Eiri, making him want to cup Shuichi’s pert little ass and grind Shuichi’s cock against his own until they both came in a rush of euphoria. But as much as Eiri wanted to do that, he knew he couldn’t – not yet, not when he wasn’t quite sure yet that this display of eroticism from Shuichi wasn’t Shuichi trying to prove to himself that he could be as sexy as his songs depicted him to be, and that he could relate to the songs he sung.

Eiri gave Shuichi a tender kiss on the forehead; then Eiri lifted himself off of Shuichi and left the sleeping quarters; Eiri tugging his sweatshirt down as he left.

Shuichi propped himself up on an elbow and watched in confusion as Eiri left. “What…? What just happened…?” Shuichi asked himself in confusion. Shuichi knew Eiri had been all into what they had been doing; Eiri had been moaning and groaning like crazy for Shuichi! So what the fuck happened to change the mood?!

Shuichi jumped up and hurried after Eiri!

Shuichi found Eiri standing in the kitchen before a port window. Shuichi watched as Eiri raked a hand through his hair and take deep breaths, no doubt trying to calm himself down from the intensity of the last few minutes. The sifting of Eiri’s long fingers through his honey-wheat hair mesmerized Shuichi for a moment as the silvery celestial brightness of the stars spilling through the port window shimmered along each silken strand.

‘Beautiful,’ Shuichi thought in awe. Eiri’s handsome beauty always amazed the heck out of Shuichi. Eiri looked like a Greek god, he was so attractive. ‘There should be a law against someone looking so perfect,’ Shuichi surmised appraisingly.

Remembering his reason for following Eiri into the kitchen, Shuichi shook himself out of the trance he’d fallen into and leaned against the door frame as he asked concernedly, “Eiri? Are you all right?”

Eiri looked around at Shuichi and smiled. “I’m fine,” Eiri said deeply; then he motioned for Shuichi to come forth. “The Moon is in view. Come look at it with me.”

Shuichi sighed in relief and walked over to stand with Eiri at the port window. Out in the deepness darkness of space and amid the sparkling stars, the glow and shape of Earth's Moon could be seen, and it was a beautiful sight to behold. "Beautiful, isn't it? Takes your breath away," Eiri asked in a deep voice as he gazed out at the celestial sphere.

"It's gorgeous," Shuichi agreed softly as he leaned his head against Eiri's shoulder and gazed at the Moon too. He had been afraid Eiri was mad at him for acting so boldly towards Eiri a few minutes ago; it was out-of-character for Shuichi to be so forward. Shuichi was relieved to know that Eiri wasn’t mad at him.

As they stood at the port window gazing at the Moon, Eiri wrapped an arm around Shuichi’s waist and tucked Shuichi snuggly against his side. Shuichi mewled softly in contentment and nestled closer still against Eiri. Eiri smiled warmly and stroked his free hand through Shuichi’s vibrant hair. “Aisî.  
???uru, I’m flattered that you’ve revealed to me how much you want me,” Eiri said gently after a moment. “It warms my heart to know you finally want me as much as I want you.” Eiri’s voice became serious. “But this can’t be a rash reaction to what that article said about you." Shuichi started to protest, but Eiri slanted a finger across Shuichi's lips and silenced him. "Here me out, angel-heart," Eiri implored softly. Shuichi stayed silent and listened intently. "I know you can relate to the songs you sing; I know how passionate you are. You don’t have to prove yourself to me; and you don’t need to prove yourself to yourself. Just let this come about naturally, Shuichi. Let the right time come about.”

Shuichi was quiet for several moments as he absorbed what Eiri had just said. Although Shuichi now understood why Eiri had pulled away from him, he wasn’t pleased with the reasoning.

And he aimed to let Eiri know that as he stood on tiptoe and husked softly in Eiri’s ear, “This has nothing to do with that stupid article, Eiri-san. I know I’m good at what I do on-stage, and no narrow-minded reporter is going to undermine my confidence in myself on-stage. What this has to do with is me being a virgin, me not wanting to be a virgin anymore, and me wanting *you* like crazy.” His hand slid down and cupped the bulge straining against the fly of Eiri’s jeans.

Eiri jerked and looked at Shuichi with wide eyes!

Shuichi smiled innocently; then he leaned closer and whispered huskily as his hand began to massage Eiri’s hardness; the caress causing Eiri to groan softly, “I want to give myself to you, Eiri. I want you to give yourself to me. I don’t want to wait an eternity for that. So please...don’t make me wait…an eternity…for that…” Tenderly, his lips touched Eiri’s, and for a brief hot moment Eiri forgot everything as he responded deeply to Shuichi’s passionate kiss. Then Shuichi pulled away; a dazzling smile on his face as he departed the kitchen; his hips swaying suggestively as he strode away.

Eiri watched Shuichi leave; Eiri’s fingers touching his tingling lips as his cock spasmed against the fly of his jeans. ‘*Intelligent virgin*, indeed. And he’s mine. All mine,’ he thought appreciatively; then he smiled elatedly.

 

~*~

 

Meanwhile back in the sleeping quarters in the spare bunk room…

 

Flipping his iPhone open, Tatsuha hit the speed-dial; then he put the smartphone to his ear and leaned back against the headboard and pillows of one of the spare bunks in the spare bunk cabin of the sleeping quarters and waited for his call to be answered. It was answered on the third ring, and he grinned broadly as a husky voice said politely in his ear, “This is Sakuma.”

“Hey, koi, whatchya doin' ? Why aren't you asleep? It's after midnight where you are, baby,” Tatsuha chided sweetly; his smile softening as his heart fluttered gleefully in his chest.

“Tatsi! Hey, I just got home from the studio - I had a long session tonight and lost track of time. You know how it goes when you're having fun making music," replied Ryuichi Sakuma, his speaking voice both husky and mellow, and it flowed over Tatsuha like honey. Ryuichi Sakuma was a phenomenal, Grammy Award-wining pop/rock singer/songwriter/superstar. Not since superstar legends Michael Jackson and Rain had there been a singer/songwriter/superstar as successful as Ryuichi Sakuma was right now. Like his predecessors Mr. Jackson and Mr. Rain, Ryuichi had a slew of Grammys showcasing how phenomenal he was. Beloved by trillions of fans galaxy-wide and well respected by his billions of peers, Ryuichi was the heir apparent to the high standards both Mr. Jackson and Mr. Rain had set forth in their time. In all of history, only Ryuichi Sakuma equaled Michael Jackson's and Rain's respective successes.

And Tatsuha Uesugi was the fortunate soul that kept and safeguarded Ryuichi's heart.

Tatsuha chuckled deeply and said in response about Ryuichi losing track of time in the recording studio, "Hai, I know how that is! Me and the guys get so caught up jamming together and having fun we lose track of time too!" Then his voice became serious. "How are you, koi?" he asked softly.

"I'm fine. You?" Ryuichi asked back just as seriously and softly.

"I'm fine, baby. I just had lunch. Suguru made this awesome grilled salmon and veggies. He should be a chef," Tatsuha praised.

"I agree, he is an excellent cook; about as good as Taki is," Ryuichi said.

"How is Taki?" Tatsuha asked.

"He's working me to death on this new album of mine! But he's fine," Ryuichi cracked affectionately, and Tatsuha could hear in Ryuichi's voice how much Ryuichi loved working with his lifelong best friend Tacchi *Taki* Aizawa. The two were a perfect duo in the music industry - Ryuichi the perfect singer/songwriter/superstar; Taki the perfect record executive/manager/business associate. Taki worked for SONY MUSIC; and along with Tohma Seguchi, Taki was one of the record label's top executives.

"Is he still...unattached?" Tatsuha asked a bit hesitantly. Taki Aizawa was a very charming, attractive man, and both men and women were drawn to him in throes.

"Hai, he's not seeing anyone, Tatsi. He's waiting for Suguru," Ryuichi said. "He's a very patient man, Tatsi, but he is starting to lose hope; hope that someday he will have a life with Suguru."

"I just had a talk with Suguru about Taki before lunch. Suguru's in love with Taki, I have no doubt about that. But he knows if he gets involved with Taki, his parents will disown him. Ryu, he loves his parents very, very much," Tatsuha said.

"I know. And Taki would never come between Suguru and his parents," Ryuichi said.

"But Suguru loves Taki too; and it's becoming increasingly more difficult for Suguru to suppress his feelings for Taki," Tatsuha said.

"So what do we do, Tatsi? How do we get Suguru and Taki together without risking Suguru losing his parents?" Ryuichi asked distressfully.

Tatsuha sighed discouragingly. "I don't think there's anything we can do, baby. The ball's in Guru's court - he's going to have to decide what he wants most: his parents or Taki," he said solemnly.

"I remember when Taki went through this kind of torment ten years ago. He came out to his parents, and they turned on him, disowning him, disinheriting him, erasing him from their lives. He came to live with me and my mother. He was devastated. He had loved his parents so much. He still loves them...and they still hate him," Ryuichi revealed, and Tatsuha could hear the wealth of heartache Ryuichi still felt over the heartbreak his best friend Taki had suffered through ten years ago. Tatsuha's heart went out to both Ryuichi and Taki. "Taki went on to build a new life for himself - my mother and me by his side the whole way. We became his family, and we support him in everything he does. We love him. We've helped ease his pain. He knows what Suguru is going through - he's lived it. And he knows how it feels to be abandoned by parents that are supposed to love you forever. But he's in love for the first time in his life...and he wants a life with that love. Suguru is that love; and not having Suguru is slowly killing Taki."

Tatsuha heard Ryuichi swallow hard and knew Ryuichi was fighting back tears. Ryuichi loved Taki like a brother. "I don't want my best friend to suffer anymore; but I don't want Suguru to lose his parents. It's awful for Taki - not having his parents' love anymore. He still loves them so much."

"But he took a stand with them, refused to let them control his life and make him into something he's not. I'm proud of him for standing up for the truth - the truth about who he really is. Guru needs to do the same," Tatsuha said.

"Losing your parents' love is a terrible thing, Tatsi. You and I will never have to experience that because your late parents had loved you and your brother Eiri even more once they learned you both were gay. They surrounded you both with their love and protection and accepted you both as you are. My mother did the same thing with me and is still here for me today. Not all parents can do that, Tatsi. Taki's parents couldn't, and Suguru's parents can't," Ryuichi said.

"So what are Suguru and Taki supposed to do?! Continue ignoring their feelings for each other for the sake of Mr. and Mrs. Fujisaki's narrow-mindedness?!" Tatsuha ranted in a sudden flurry of frustration over Suguru and Taki's plight!

"Taki won't come between Suguru and his parents. He doesn't want Suguru to lose his parents' love," Ryuichi implored.

"Even though Taki is in love with Guru? Ryu, you just said this is the first time Taki has ever been in love. You and I both know how powerful and intense first love can be. You and I are each other's first and only loves. First love is impossible to ignore - especially if that first love is an everlasting love like how our love is," Tatsuha said.

"I know, Tasti, but Taki is learning to live without that love; learning to live without Suguru," Ryuichi said with a note of sadness in his voice.

"But he would rather be with Guru," Tatsuha said knowingly.

"Hai, but he won't come between Suguru and his parents. He's vowed not to. He doesn't want Suguru to suffer that kind of heartache," Ryuichi said firmly.

"You're coming on our tour next week to record that charity song you and Shuichi are doing for the *Feed The Hungry Foundation*. Is Taki coming with you?" Tatsuha asked as his mind began to formulate a plan that would bring Taki and Suguru together and keep them together forever.

"Of course he's coming with me - he's my record executive/manager," Ryuichi said with a chuckle; then his voice filled with suspicion as he asked his lover, "Tatsi, what are you up to?"

"Nothing," Tatsuha lied with a smirk; then he changed the subject to keep Ryuichi from asking anymore questions. "I can't wait to see you again, baby. It's been three weeks since I last held you." Because of their busy careers, there were times when they didn't get to see much of each other - like right now.

"I miss you," Ryuichi said heartfeltly, and Tatsuha felt his heart clench with yearning for Ryuichi. "I can't wait for next week to arrive so that I can see you again...feel you in my arms again." 

"I love you," Tatsuha blurted out meaningfully to Ryuichi. He heard Ryuichi's tiny gasp of joy.

"I love you too, itoshii," Ryuichi whispered back meaningfully, and Tatsuha felt his heart flutter with joy. Then the heartfelt moment passed as Ryuichi asked, "So where are you now? Have you arrived at L6?”

“No, we still have another day of travel before we get there; we should be there by tomorrow evening. The flight has been nice so far; Dee and Ryo are such good shuttle pilots. I love being in space with two pilots I can count on to keep the shuttle in orbit. Now I better let you get to bed. It's nearing 12:30 am in Tokyo, right? You must be tired.” Tatsuha's jet-black gaze was concern-filled for his beloved.

“I am getting sleepy," Ryuichi admitted, and he did sound tired. Then his voice gained some strength as he said excitedly, "I'm looking forward to working with Shuichi on our charity song. He's an amazing talent. All of you are amazingly talented. Will you, Suguru and Hiro be performing the musical score of the song?"

"Yep, we decided we would. You’re gonna love how the song has taken shape. It’s quite beautiful - perhaps some of the best lyrics Eiri has ever written. Of course, he'll revise anything you don't like, Mr. Grammy-winning Songwriter," Tatsuha said, smiling. Ryuichi was a Grammy-winning songwriter as well as a Grammy-winning singer.

"I'm sure whatever your brother has penned I will like and will not want to change," Ryuichi said lightly and confidently; he was a huge fan of Eiri's songwriting skills. Then Ryuichi's voice became serious again as he declared affectionately to Tatsuha, “You mean everything to me, Tatsuha. You are my life. I love you.” Ryuichi's declaration caused Tatsuha's heart to expand with love for Ryuichi.

"You are my life too, Ryu-chan, and I love you too," Tatsuha declared back affectionately. Then he smirked wickedly and said huskily to Ryuichi, “When I get you back with me again, Ryu-chan, I’m tying you to my bed and not letting you up for at least twenty-four hours. I’m going to make love to you so many times during that twenty-four hour period; you’re not going to be able to walk straight for a week.”

Ryuichi chuckled and purred throatily, “I can’t wait to touch you again, Tatsi-san; kiss you again...taste you again...make you cry out my name in pleasure.”

“Ah, God, Ryu, you’re making me hot already!” Tatsuha gasped as he fanned himself with a magazine; his mind overflowing with titillating images of him and Ryuichi making love together! “I better let you go before I come all over myself! I’ll call you in the morning your time, baby. Get some sleep. I love you. I can't wait to see you next week.”

“I can't wait to see you too, itoshii. I love you - always. Good night - or good day - for now. Be safe,” Ryuichi whispered back softly.

“Good night, baby. And I love you always too. Be safe,” Tatsuha said softly; then the call ended, and he held his iPhone pressed against his heart as he thought about how much he loved Ryuichi. “I'll love you forever, Ryu-chan, I promise,” he promised again softly, heartfeltly. He wouldn't have a hard time keeping that promise.

 

~*~

 

The BAD LUCK Tour Shuttle  
In route across Sector 6 to Space Colony Lunar 6 (L6)

Later that night… 

 

“Dammit to hell!” Eiri hissed angrily as warm milk slouched all over the kitchen floor! He had been heating up milk in the microwave, and when he removed his mug from the microwave, his hand shook and spilt some of the warm milk onto the floor! His hand had shook because he was a mass of nervousness right now! He was a mass of nervousness right now because he was so hard and stiff he wanted to scream! He was so hard and stiff because Shuichi’s sensual attack earlier in the sleeping quarters had really worked Eiri up into a lustful state of want, and not even pleasuring himself or taking a cold shower was going to soothe and cool Eiri off anytime soon! So Eiri opted for some warm milk – it always helped put him to sleep.

Not now, though! Most of the warm milk was on the floor glaring up at Eiri accusatorily!

Eiri snarled under his breath and went to get some paper towels to clean up the mess! The shuttle was currently coasting through Sector 6 on autopilot as everyone onboard sought some nighttime sleep. Eiri thought he was the only one awake when he spotted a shadow sitting at the dining table. He stopped in mid-stride for the paper towels and stared at the shadow. He hadn’t noticed the shadow when he had entered the kitchen. Taking a closer look, he recognized the shadow was Hiro.

Hiro was sitting in the starlit darkness at the dining table, the glow of the microwave view screen illuminating his downturn face; his fingers toying with what looked like an envelope. His dark gray gaze was raw with emotion, his cheeks wet with tearstains, his dark auburn hair disheveled from raking his hands through it distressfully.

Eiri forgot about the spilt milk as his heart knotted with worry and concern for Hiro. Striding over to the table, Eiri pulled out a chair and sat down across from Hiro. Eiri looked at the envelope Hiro was toying with, and Eiri recognized the airline logo on it. ‘So you gave it to him, tomodachi,’ Eiri thought, fully aware of K's desire to fly Hiro to Malibu, Californa USA to spend the holidays there with K. Eiri looked at Hiro and thought sympathetically, ‘And you have no clue what to do, do you, tiger cub?’

Clearing his throat, Eiri made his voice extra soft and gentle as he said to Hiro, “You should be asleep, tiger cub; big day for you tomorrow on L6.”

Hiro continued toying with the invitation. “I can’t sleep, Eiri. I’ve…too much on my mind,” he sighed sadly.

“Anything I can help you with?” Eiri offered. It pained him to see Hiro so upset, so distraught. He loved Hiro as a little brother, was extremely protective of the BAD LUCK guitarist. When Hiro didn’t respond, Eiri said softly, “You can tell me anything, Hiro. Let me help you.”

“You can’t help me,” Hiro mumbled, and Eiri heard the raw emotion in the younger man’s voice. Hiro then looked at Eiri, and the pain and grief Eiri saw in Hiro’s dark gray eyes broke Eiri’s heart. “This...is a round trip airline ticket to Malibu...K's summer beach house," Hiro explained as he continued toying with the envelope the airline ticket was in. He sighed wearily then said, "He…wants me to send the upcoming holidays with him at his beach house."

"Malibu is a beautiful place, and his beach house is rad. You'll have a ball there," Eiri said with a smile.

"It's just gonna be...him and me. No one else," Hiro informed uneasily as he looked worriedly at Eiri.

"Hai, Shuichi and I will be staying in Tokyo with Tohma and Mika for the holidays and I think his mother will be with us. Tats will be in England with Ryuichi, Taki and Mrs. Sakuma because Ryuichi will be filming his first movie there during the holidays. Suguru will be with his parents in Osaka; Asami and Akihito will be in Hong Kong with Asami's sister and brother-in-law; and Dee and Ryo will be in New York City," K informed. When Hiro's eyes widened with fear over how far away everyone was going to be from him during the holidays, Eiri soothed, "You'll be fine with K. You'll have a good time with him. And me and the others will only be a phone call away if you need us."

Hiro's gaze was stress-filled as he murmured something that Eiri couldn't quite decipher. When Eiri questioned what he said, Hiro sighed sadly and said more clearly, "I told him I can’t be accept the airline ticket. I told him I can't be alone with him for the holidays. He told me to think about it…because he wants to build a life with me…and I’m scared!” Tears started flowing down Hiro's face again, and Eiri felt his heart clench with sympathy for the younger man.

“Oh, Hiro,” Eiri whispered as he reached out and took hold of Hiro’s free hand in his own. He felt Hiro’s hand tremble as more tears spilled down his face. “You have nothing to fear where K is concerned, tiger cub. He would never hurt you. He loves you,” Eiri impassioned softly.

“How? How can he love me when…I’m so unworthy?” Hiro questioned disdainfully.

Eiri tightened his hand around Hiro’s. “You are *not* unworthy, Hiro. Don’t ever say that about yourself again,” Eiri intoned firmly; his dark hazel gaze holding Hiro’s dark gray stare. “You are a wonderful, amazingly talented young man who is worthy of love – worthy to be loved. I love you. I love you as a little brother. Shuichi loves you as a brother and as a best friend. Tatsuha and Suguru love you as a brother and as a best friend. Akihito loves you as a brother and as a best friend. Asami loves you and all of us like we are his sons. Ryo and Dee love and adore you as a brother. And K loves you – as a soul-mate and as the love of his life.”

Hiro sniffled and corrected, "I think Mr. Asami loves Aki more than as a son."

"You're right; my apologies," Eiri said with a slight smile. His smile faded as more tears spilled down Hiro's face.

Hiro swallowed hard and mumbled, “Eiri...I feel…so dirty. So…unclean. I’ve felt this way since…I was ten.”

“I know, tiger cub, and I’m so sorry for all the pain and suffering you’ve endured all these years,” Eiri soothed. “But it doesn’t have to continue being like this for you, Hiro. You don’t have to keep letting the pain and the suffering rule your life.” Reaching out, Eiri took hold of Hiro’s other hand and squeezed both hands with his own. “Let go of the past, tiger cub. Bury it away,” Eiri urged. “It can be done, you know. Akihito is doing it.”

“He is?” Hiro asked, his eyes widening in surprise.

Eiri nodded. “According to Asami, Akihito is making great strides in that department. They are drawing closer together, Hiro. Love is bringing them closer together; love is healing Akihito.” Eiri’s gaze probed Hiro’s. “Love can heal you too, tiger cub.”

Hiro swallowed hard. He knew what Eiri was getting at, and it caused a wave of panic to surge through him.

Eiri sensed Hiro’s panic, but Eiri surged onward, intent on implementing his agenda. “Let love heal you, Hiro,” Eiri urged again. “Let the love you and K feel for each other heal you.” Eiri watched Hiro’s eyes widen again in shock. “Let K help you heal; don’t be afraid of him. He’s harmless, tiger cub; he only wants the best for you. And he’s so in love with you…so very much in love with you.”

Hiro sniffled and looked down again at the envelope with the airline ticket within. For a long time now, he had been sensing his friend Akihito was slowly beginning to overcome his horrific past. Just by the way Akihito would light up whenever Mr. Asami was around let Hiro know that Akihito was healing from his sorrow and pain. ‘If Aki can heal…and his past is even more horrific than mine…then why can’t I heal too?’ Hiro asked himself silently.

He swiped at his tears, embarrassment coloring his wet cheeks. He hated to cry, hated how weak and vulnerable it made him feel, but he hadn’t been able to control his tears. K’s surprise invitation had been so unexpected, so sweet and so scary that it had overwhelmed him, made him raw with emotion…

...and achy with longing.

He looked at the envelope again, the longing in his soul warring with the fear in his heart and mind.

“Let go of your fear, Hiro,” Eiri urged again; his hands tightening around Hiro’s again. “Set yourself free. Be brave, tiger cub; be brave like Akihito is being. Bury your past and don't let it control you anymore.”

Hiro stared unsurely at Eiri.

“Accept K’s invitation to spend the holidays with him - you'll be safe with him. And you'll have a lot of fun with him, I promise,” Eiri urged; then he added softly, “Let yourself find happiness with K.”

Hiro bit his lower lip indecisively. He wasn’t sure he could be as brave as Akihito was being; he didn’t know if he could trust K in the way that Eiri was urging him to trust K.

Eiri saw the uncertainty in Hiro’s eyes, but Eiri also saw the unconscious love Hiro harbored for K in Hiro's eyes, and Eiri felt a wave of compassion and hope wash over him as he urged Hiro again, “Give K a chance, tiger cub. I give you my word you can trust him. He won’t hurt you. He won’t ever hurt you.”

Hiro looked down at the envelope again; his mind still reeling with indecision, his heart yearning to be free…free to love K…free to allow K to love him back in return.

Eiri squeezed Hiro’s hands again. “It’s going to be all right, tiger cub,” Eiri encouraged. Then he stood from the table and walked around it so that he could stand behind Hiro’s chair and lean down and wrap his strong arms around Hiro. Holding Hiro close and pressing a tender, brotherly kiss against Hiro’s temple, Eiri whispered again encouragingly, “Everything is going to be all right, tiger cub, I promise. I promise.”

Hiro closed his eyes and sighed wearily, accepting Eiri’s brotherly comfort as he fretted over what to do with K’s gift…and with K in general.

 

~*~

 

K and Suguru's sleeping quarters...

 

***Dream Sequence Begins***

 

…The tender caress of Taki’s fingers along the curvature of Suguru’s cheek made Suguru’s heart ache with love for Taki.

“You are so beautiful, aisuru; so perfect. I love you so much,” Taki whispered; his dark mocha eyes revealing the strength and depth of his love for Suguru. “You are mine, angel-love, and I am yours. We belong together, sweetheart. We deserve…a life together…” Cupping Suguru’s chin in his hand, Taki leaned forward and kissed Suguru. Suguru moaned and lost himself in Taki’s kiss; Suguru’s hands delving into Taki’s collar-length thick black hair and scrunching it as Suguru opened his mouth to Taki and allowed Taki to kiss him deeply and passionately; Suguru responding hungrily and eagerly to his beloved’s kiss.

Taki groaned and lifted Suguru onto his lap. Taki’s lips left Suguru’s lips and trailed a path of moist, open-mouthed kisses down the smooth column of Suguru’s neck; Taki’s breath hot against Suguru’s flesh as Taki sucked and licked and nibbled. Suguru gasped softly and arched his head back; allowing Taki better access to his neck as his fingers gripped Taki’s thick hair. Suguru’s face was aglow with love, passion and joy, and his body rocked unconsciously against Taki’s; their engorged groins rubbing and pulsating against each other through the fabric of their trousers. “Aah, Taki…Taki…Aishiteru, koi-san…Aishiteru…” Suguru gulped; swallowing hard and shivering in pleasure as Taki sucked tenderly at Suguru's Adam’s apple; Taki's hands gripping Suguru's hips and grinding Suguru's hips against his own; thus grinding their aching cocks against each other through the fabric of their trousers.

Suguru shivered, then stiffened as a nearly unbearable achy pleasure began to pulsate through his engorged cock.

“SUGURU!!! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!!!”

The achy pleasure disappeared! Suguru and Taki jerked apart to find Suguru’s parents standing in the doorway glaring at them; their expressions one of disdain, disgust and disapproval!

“I told you to stay away from that pervert!” Suguru’s father snarled viciously! “He’s twisted you, made you as perverted as he is! I cannot condone this, Suguru! I cannot have you as my son anymore!”

“Father!” Suguru gasped as he scrambled out of Taki’s lap and reached out towards his father! “Father, please!”

“Please, Mr. Fujisaki, do not do this!” Taki pleaded! “I will leave your son alone – just don’t abandon him! He loves you, sir! He loves you so much!”

“Quiet, you disgusting faggot!” Mr. Fujisaki snarled at Taki; then Mr. Fujisaki smacked Suguru’s outstretched hand and seethed, “You are no longer our son, Suguru! You are a sick and perverted demon, and I will not have you as my son anymore!” Mr. Fujisaki turned and stormed away; dragging Mrs. Fujisaki with him! Mrs. Fujisaki looked back at Suguru sadly and disapprovingly!

“Mother! Father! Please don’t leave me! Please don’t leave me! I’ll be good! I’ll be what you want me to be! Please Mother…Father…come back! Come back!” Suguru screamed, his hands reaching out towards his parents but only grasping thin air as his parents disappeared through the doorway! He felt Taki’s arms wrap around him, felt Taki try to comfort and soothe him, but nothing was going to ease the pain ripping through his heart as he watched his parents disappear from his life forever...

 

***Dream Sequence Ends***

 

Suguru’s blood-chilling screams awoke K from a deep, dream-filled sleep in which he had been dreaming about Hiro. K bolted upright in his bunk; then he climbed out of his bunk and climbed up the mini-ladder to Suguru’s bunk. He found Suguru sitting up in bed; his arms wrapped tightly about himself as he rocked himself back and forth; a keening cry of despair spilling from his lips as a torrent of tears streamed down his face.

K instantly knew Suguru had had a nightmare, and K’s heart went out to the young man. Climbing into the bunk, K pulled Suguru into his arms and held Suguru close; K comforting Suguru as he whispered soothingly to the distraught young man, “Ssshhh…it’s okay, little buddy…it’s okay. It was only a dream; it wasn’t real. Ssshhh…it wasn’t real.” K had an idea what Suguru had dreamed about, and it tore at K’s heart.

Suguru clung to K; Suguru’s tears dampening K’s pajama shirt as Suguru wept despairingly. “I can’t lose them, K…I can’t,” Suguru bemoaned rawly. “I can’t lose them.”

K knew who Suguru was talking about, and K tightened his arms around his young friend whom he loved like a little brother. “I know, little buddy. But you can’t keep denying your feelings for Taki; nor can you keep denying who you are. There’s nothing wrong with who you are; you can’t help who you are. And you can’t help who you fall in love with.”

“I love Taki…I do…I really do. But I can’t be with him…not if it’s going to cause me to lose my parents…because I love them too, K…I love them too!” Suguru sobbed; his hands fisting the material of K’s pajama shirt.

K pressed a brotherly kiss against Suguru’s temple and continued to comfort and soothe Suguru; worry knotting K’s brow because he knew if Suguru chose what his parents wanted for him over what he wanted for himself…Suguru would never be happy; but torn and sad and aching for Taki for the rest of his life. ‘I can’t let you throw away what is meant to be for you, little buddy,’ K thought determinedly. ‘You and Taki are meant to be together; neither of you will ever be happy without the other. There has to be a way for you to have Taki and still have your parents too. And me and guys have to figure out *how* to make that happen. We will make it happen for you, little buddy. I swear we will.’

When K Winchester determined to make something happen, he made it happen. It may take some time, but in the end what he determined to happen, happened. Always.

 

~*~

 

Dee and Ryo’s sleeping quarters…

 

Rolling over in one of only two full-size beds on the tour shuttle (Asami and Akihito shared the other full-size bed), Ryo instinctively reached out for the warm, lean body that had lain beside him every night now for ten blissful years. Ryo and Dee were given this particular sleeping quarters because they were a married couple and shared a bed together every night. The others were not as deeply rooted in their relationships yet (however, Asami and Akihito were given the other full-size bed to share because Akihito was afraid to sleep alone, and only Asami's presence kept Akihito calm and relaxed for sleeping).

When Ryo felt cool bedsheets instead of his husband's warm, lean body, he opened his eyes and allowed them to adjust to the starlight spilling through the partially opened blinds of the port window on the far wall before looking and seeing that his beloved husband was not in bed beside him.

Ryo looked across the sleeping quarters towards the small bathroom and found the door ajar and the light on. Becoming concerned, he climbed out of bed and made his way to the bathroom. His gaze widened in fear at what he saw…

…Dee on his knees retching into the toilet!

Ryo dropped to his knees beside Dee and held Dee’s hair out of the way as Dee continued to retch. It was dry heaving Dee was doing now – the contents of his stomach already in the toilet. When the retching finally subsided, Dee groaned and leaned back against his husband; Ryo’s strong arms a source of tremendous comfort to Dee. As Dee rested bonelessly against Ryo, Ryo stroked Dee’s hair and whispered worriedly, “You need to see a doctor, Dee. This isn’t normal. Something really bad could be wrong with you.”

“I ate…too much...at lunch...and dinner,” Dee mumbled miserably; his stomach and throat burning from the pure gastric acid he had thrown up along with his lunch and dinner from earlier. He chuckled weakly and said, “I guess heartburn…and grilled salmon and veggies...and Tai cuisine…don’t mix well together. But...it tasted...sooo good. Suguru...is an amazing…cook.”

“You could have an ulcer…or worse,” Ryo fretted worriedly; his gaze dark with fear.

Dee looked up into Ryo’s eyes and said as firmly as possible, “No. I won’t go see any damn doctors. I won’t let them stab me with needles.”

“But you’re sick!” Ryo exclaimed frantically! “You need medical attention!”

“I’m fine, dammit!” Dee snapped back agitatedly; then continued more gently when Ryo jerked in reaction to his agitation, “It’s just a bad case of heartburn, baby…or acid reflex. I’ll be fine. I’ve got some over-the-counter Prilosec to take…I’ll take it and be all right in a bit. Now…help me up, baby…so I can take the Prilosec…please.”

Ryo helped Dee to stand; then Ryo helped Dee get the Prilosec and some water. Dee rinsed out his mouth with some of the water; then he put the Prilosec pill into his mouth and drank the rest of the water. As Ryo watched Dee swallow the pill and the water, Ryo said worriedly. “You can’t keep on like this, Dee. It kills me to see you suffer so.”

Dee reached up and cupped Ryo’s cheek; Dee’s thumb caressing its lean curvature. “I’ll be okay, baby,” Dee reassured softly; his gaze delving deeply into Ryo’s gaze.

Ryo turned his head and pressed his lips against Dee’s calloused palm; Ryo’s gaze worrisome and anxious for his husband's well-being. Then Ryo pulled Dee into his arms and held Dee close. Dee welcomed Ryo’s embrace and returned it.

Ryo’s expression was one of deep worry and concern as he thought determinedly, ‘I’ll get you to a doctor, itoshii. If I have to enlist our friends’ help and risk your ire for a time, I’ll get you to a doctor. I won’t rest until I know what’s wrong with you and that you’re going to be all right.’

 

~*~

 

The BAD LUCK Tour Shuttle

The next morning in the office cabin…

 

“So…do you think I have a snowball's chance in hell of getting him to spend the holidays with me in Malibu?” K asked as he accepted the mug of coffee Eiri handed him before lounging back in the leather chair he was sitting in and taking a sip of the hot beverage.

“I'm not sure. I tried my best to convince him to accept your invitation, but he’s scared, K; scared to trust, scared to believe. Given what he’s been through, I can understand his fears,” Eiri said as he poured himself a mug of coffee; then he sat down beside Asami and opposite of K as the three men waited for Dee and Ryo to join them to discuss BAD LUCK and Akihito’s new security detail. Currently the tour shuttle was docked at a fueling station being refueled again. They were only a few hours away now from Space Colony Lunar 6. Looking at his publisher, Eiri said to Asami, “Hiro has not advanced as much in his recovery as Akihito has.”

“Akihito is far from being fully recovered,” Asami said as he took a sip of his coffee; a shadow of concern in his steel-gray eyes for both Akihito and Hiro, “but he has learn to trust people more fully.”

“Hiro is a long way from learning to trust people more fully,” Eiri said worriedly. He looked at K. “It’s the trust factor that’s holding him back from you, K.”

“I know, and I wish there was some way I could get around that and get him to trust me,” K murmured worriedly.

“It takes time to gain the trust of someone who has been hurt as deeply as Hiro has been. I know that because it took me forever to gain Akihito’s trust,” Asami said.

“Yeah, but you eventually got his trust,” K reminded Asami.

“Hai, I did. And you will eventually gain Hiro’s trust. But you must be patient, K. And you must be careful. One wrong move, and all of your hopes and dreams for you and Hiro could go up in smoke,” Asami cautioned.

“So you think I’m rushing it by inviting Hiro to Malibu for the holidays?” K asked Asami concernedly.

“No, I don’t think you’re rushing it,” Asami said. “It's only for two weeks and it's not like he doesn't know you.”

K looked worriedly at Asami and Eiri. “I understand Hiro’s fears, and it makes me love and want him so much. It makes me protective of him. I just want to make him happy, give him some joy, make him feel safe,” K said empathically.

“I know, tomodachi, and hopefully someday you will be able to give Hiro all of that. I pray that you will be able to,” Eiri soothed.

“But it has to be something Hiro wants,” Asami cautioned K. “It can’t ever be something that only you want. He can’t change because it’s what you want; he has to want it for himself. I learned that the hard way with Akihito. Thank God he decided he wanted it for himself.”

“How are things progressing between you two, Asami?” Eiri asked. “Aki seems rather happy these days.”

Asami smiled a bit shyly and said softly, “Things are progressing nicely between Akihito and me. Very nicely.”

“Have you *slept* with him yet?” K asked bluntly, and Eiri shot K a scathing look as Asami blushed slightly from the boldness of K’s question! “What?! It’s only a question, Eiri! A question that might supply me with an answer that could help me with my situation with Hiro!”

“Some questions you just don’t ask, smart-ass!” Eiri growled at his friend, and K roared with laughter!

“Eiri, it’s okay, we’re all friends here. Plus, he's not the only one asking me that question. Mikhail asks me that question nearly every time I talk to him,” Asami assured the novelist/songwriter calmly; then he looked at K and said, “No, K, I haven’t *slept* with Akihito yet, but I’m hoping to soon. I know I have his trust, and I know I have his love. Tis only a matter of time before we consummate our relationship and commitment to each other.” He grew very serious with K. “Just be careful, K. Tread lightly where Hiro is concerned. Let him set the pace and go with it. Tis what I’m doing with Akihito, and when Akihito is ready to take the next step in our relationship with me, he’ll let me know. Hiro will let you know too, so don’t rush it. Be patient, loving and understanding, K. It’ll pay off in the end grandly.”

“I will,” K said with a nod. “Thanks, Asami.”

“My pleasure,” Asami replied with a nod in return.

“Hey, could either of you help me with the little hottie I’ve got coming on to me like there’s no tomorrow?” Eiri asked dryly, and both Asami and K chuckled. Eiri frowned. “Shuichi’s relentless!”

“Give him what he wants, Eiri! Make love to him!” K urged!

“He’s obviously ready to take that next step, Eiri. You should give him what he wants,” Asami said.

“He’s a virgin. He can only give his innocence away once,” Eiri said.

“Then *you* better make sure it’s *you* he gives it to,” K warned. “Shuichi is one of the most sought-after singers in the galaxy; only Ryuichi Sakuma is sought-after more. Men and women both want Shuichi. I know he loves you, Eiri, but some of those fans of his are *hot-in-the-pants* for him big time, and if he can’t get sex from you, he may turn to one of them for it, and then they’ll have his gift of innocence and you won’t, and you’ll both be tormented by his infidelity and thus end up losing the glorious future you’re both destined to have together.”

“Shuichi would *never* cheat on me,” Eiri stated confidently.

“Not intentionally, he wouldn’t,” Asami said, and some of Eiri's confidence faded. “But Shuichi is a virile young man, faced with hundreds of opportunities daily to have sex with anyone he wants. And now his fans know he is untouched, and they are chomping at the bit to be his first lover. They're going to be throwing themselves at him, Eiri. It may prove difficult for him to resist them if he's not sharing his bed with you. He wants *you*, Eiri, but he’s not going to wait forever for you. In the fast-paced world he lives in he can’t; he doesn't have that luxury. But if you keep him happy at home by giving him the physical love he wants from you along with the emotional love you’re already giving him, you won’t ever have to worry about him straying. So…” Asami patted Eiri on the shoulder, “...give Shuichi what he wants. And give it to him soon before he drives the both of you crazy before looking elsewhere.”

"If Shuichi loves me like I believe he does, he won't be unfaithful to me," Eiri rumbled stiffly, his dark hazel gaze becoming shadowed and guarded.

"Even when in love, people can make mistakes sometimes," Asami warned gently.

"Shuichi won't make that mistake," Eiri rumbled again stiffly.

K reached out and squeezed Eiri's shoulder comfortingly. "He's not Ayaka, tomodachi. He wouldn't betray you like that," K soothed.

"Not intentionally he wouldn't," Asami reminded again.

Eiri fought the urge to submerge himself into a state of worry. He had worried himself endlessly before in his last serious relationship with haute coulture fashion designer Miss Ayaka Usami; he didn't want to do that again; he wanted to be happy being with Shuichi.

Eiri mulled over his publisher’s advice; then he gave a curt nod that sent K whooping loudly in elation for Shuichi as Asami smiled in satisfaction over his advice being accepted. But before Eiri could snarl a scathing response to K’s whooping, Dee and Ryo entered the office cabin. One look at the shuttle pilots and Eiri, K and Asami knew something was wrong with their friends.

“Good morning…gentlemen,” Asami said a bit hesitantly as he noticed how solemn both Dee and Ryo looked. “Is everything all right, tomodachies?” Asami asked concernedly.

“You both look gloomy,” Eiri said concernedly. Usually, Dee and Ryo were cheerful and bright, but not today. That was unusual for them.

“You two fighting or something?” K asked concernedly.

“No,” Ryo grumbled as he got himself some coffee.

Dee sat down in a chair and groused, “He’s driving me crazy, guys. He wants me to see a doctor when we get to L6 because I’ve been experiencing heartburn for the last few days.”

“For the last week, you mean! And it’s been *intense*!” Ryo argued as he sat down in a chair beside Dee and glared at Dee!

“Guys, I’m fine. Ryo’s just spazzing a bit is all,” Dee said with a dismissive chuckle.

Eiri, K and Asami did not chuckle in return. They stared worriedly at Dee and Ryo. “Ryo’s worried about you, Dee. Maybe you oughta see a doctor,” K suggested.

"Heartburn is not something to play around with, Dee. It could be serious," Eiri said.

"I'm fine!" Dee exclaimed exasperatedly; and Ryo looked at him worriedly!

"Humor your husband. Go see this doctor when we arrive on L6," Asami insisted as he slid a business card across the table to Dee.

When Dee didn't reach for the card, Ryo did and read it. "Dr. Izumi Curtis," Ryo read out loud.

“She’s a good friend of mine from my days at Oxford University. She specializes in several areas in the medical field – ailments of the digestive system being one of her specialties. When Akihito was having trouble eating, swallowing and digesting food because of the years of abuse he had suffered, I took him to see Izumi and she healed him,” Asami informed Dee. “I’m sure she can heal you too or at least help you feel better and put Ryo at ease.”

“If she has needles, I ain’t getting within ten feet of her!” Dee argued!

“Dammit, Dee! Stop acting like a brat and go see the doctor! You’re not well!” Ryo suddenly exploded, and everyone, including Dee, looked in shock at Ryo! Ryo was the cool, quiet, level-headed one out of he and Dee; Dee was the hot-tempered, boisterous one. It was rare when Ryo lost his temper, but when he did everyone took notice! Asami, Eiri and K could see the worry and fear in Ryo’s dark green eyes and knew that if Dee didn’t agree to go see Dr. Curtis or some other doctor, Ryo was going to worry himself crazy about Dee!

Dee saw the worry and fear in his husband's eyes too, and it was the fear that finally got through to him. The last thing he wanted to do was cause Ryo to fear and distress over him. Reaching for Ryo’s hand, Dee squeezed it, and the closeness and love they had shared for ten years now radiated between them as Dee relented softly, “Alright, baby…I’ll go see this Dr. Curtis just to prove to you that I’m fine; that you’ve nothing to fear or worry about.”

Ryo smiled as he gripped Dee’s hand and raised it up to press his lips against the back of it. Ryo’s gaze glistened with unshed tears of relief as he murmured against Dee’s hand, “Domo arigatou, koi. Domo arigatou.”

Dee smiled back, though his smile was a bit tight because he wasn’t looking forward to seeing this Dr. Curtis and her needles. ‘But for my husband, I’ll do it for him; brave the howls of hell for him,’ he thought devotedly.

Eiri and K sighed in relief, glad that Dee was going to go see a doctor.

Asami was glad too as he said, “Dr. Curtis is an excellent physician, Dee. She’ll find out what’s ailing you and make you well again. I’ll set up your appointment and let you know what time it is.”

Dee nodded in acquiesce, then he changed the subject by asking tersely, “So, are we going to talk about the new security detail elected to safeguard our boys, or spend the rest of the morning talking about me and my health issues?”

Ryo heard the terseness in his husband's voice. Warding off a potential verbal lash out from Dee at all of them, Ryo asked Asami, “Who exactly did you and Tohma enlist from Preventers to safeguard our boys?”

And with that the conversation shifted from Dee’s health issues to talk about BAD LUCK and Akihito’s new security detail.

 

~*~

 

A while later…

 

Turning on his iPhone, Asami keyed in a phone number; then he held the iPhone to his ear and waited for his call to be answered. It was answered on the second ring. “Good morning, this is Dr. Curtis,” a crisp feminine voice announced professionally.

“Good morning, Izumi; it’s Ryuichi Asami,” Asami said politely, smiling.

“Well, it’s about time you called me again, mister!” Dr. Curtis admonished jestingly. “How are you? How is Akihito?”

Asami laughed heartily and said, “I apologize for not keeping in better contact with you; and Akihito and I are doing very well. I trust you are doing well also?”

“I am doing great,” Izumi informed. “What can I do for you, Asami?”

Asami explained Dee’s situation to Izumi. “Do you think you can see him sometime today?” Asami asked.

“This afternoon at 3 pm LST,” Izumi informed. *LST* stood for *Lunar Standard Time*.

Asami smiled. “Perfect. Thank you, my dear. I sincerely appreciate this, and so does Dee’s husband."

“It’s no problem, Asami. I’ll update you later today on the test results; and Mr. Laytner and Mr. Maclean will know the test results too before they leave my office,” Izumi promised; then she added cheekily yet sincerely, “And don’t be a stranger, Asami; keep in better contact with me. I hope things continue to improve between you and Akihito.”

Asami chuckled, Izumi’s sincerity touching him deeply. “You are a dear, wonderful friend to me, Izumi. I promise I will keep in better contact with you; but you must also promise me something in return.”

“What would that be, Asami?” Izumi asked, sounding curious.

Asami smiled. “You will finally agree to go to dinner with my friend Mikhail. He’s informed me that he has asked you to dinner several times now, and each time you have turned him down. Why is that, Izumi? Surely you know what an honorable man my dear best friend Mikhail is.”

“I am very well aware of what an honorable man your friend Mr. Arbatov is. However, my life is too busy right now with my practice to deal with a potential love interest,” Izumi said a bit curtly.

“So, you admit there’s a possibility you could become romantically interested in my friend. I can assure you he is already romantically interested in you. After just one look of a picture I have of you, he was smitten with you,” Asami said, his smile widening.

“You take care of yourself, Asami, and take good care of that precious angel of yours. Godspeed to you both,” Izumi said meaningfully, ignoring Asami’s comments.

Asami laughed delightfully at his friend’s disregard of his comments; then he said seriously to her, “Mikhail is a wonderful man, Izumi. He won’t break your heart like I did back in the day.”

Asami heard Izumi sigh deeply. “That is water under the bridge, Asami. I forgave you a long time ago.”

“Prove it to me by giving Mikhail a chance,” Asami insisted.

Izumi sighed again. “You don’t give up, do you?”

“Iie, tis not in my nature,” Asami jested proudly. Then he said more seriously, “You won’t regret giving Mikhail a chance. I wouldn’t encourage you to give him a chance if I thought he would hurt you.”

“Isn’t he a widower?” Izumi asked.

“Hai, he is,” Asami confirmed.

“How long ago did his wife die?” Izumi asked.

“Delilah died three years ago. He’s over grieving for her, if that’s what you’re wondering,” Asami assured.

“Hmm…that’s debatable. If he loved her as much as I think he did, because from what you’ve told me he hasn’t been with anyone since her, he’s probably not completely over her, and I refuse to be a substitute for a ghost,” Izumi said curtly.

“You won’t be a substitute for her. Mikhail is interested in *you* – not interested in using you as a substitute for his late wife,” Asami reassured.

Izumi sighed again deeply. “I’ll consider going to dinner with him. Now I said *consider*. I haven’t firmly committed to anything.”

“Considering is good enough for me; and Mikhail will be on Cloud Nine when I tell him this,” Asami said, grinning elatedly now. He heard Izumi sigh deeply again. “Godspeed to you, my dear, and thank you again for agreeing to see Dee. I will talk to you soon.”

“Take care of yourself and Akihito. Ciao,” Izumi said warmly; then the phone conversation ended.

Asami was still grinning elatedly as he speed-dialed another number. “Ryo? I’ve set up Dee’s appointment with Dr. Curtis. She will see you at 3 pm LST, so be sure to arrive there on time,” he informed.

“We won’t be late,” Ryo promised. “Domo arigatou, Asami. You have no idea how worried I am about Dee.”

“I know you’re worried about him,” Asami said concernedly. “Dr. Curtis is an expert in her field; she’ll find out what’s ailing Dee and heal him.”

“I hope she can heal him,” Ryo said worriedly. “I can’t lose him, Asami. He’s everything to me.”

“I know. You won’t lose him, Ryo,” Asami reassured.

“I hope not,” Ryo murmured worriedly.

 

~*~

 

After finishing his phone call with Ryo, Asami speed-dialed another number, and despite the deep concern he felt for Dee shadowing his gaze, he smiled broadly when his call was answered. “Hey, Mik, got a moment?”

“Asami, you heartless bastard! Do you know what time it is in Russia right now?! The wee hours of the morning! I was asleep, you idiot! Where the hell are you?! Still en-route to L6?!” Mikhail Arbatov groused groggily in Asami’s ear, causing Asami to chuckle. “Oh, so you find it funny waking me up, you black-heart?! What do you want?! And make it quick, I want to get back to sleep! I'm tired!” Mikhail had a rich baritone laced with a sultry Russian accent that women galaxy-wide seemed to melt for when they heard it! But Mikhail was anything but a playboy. He was a one-woman man; he was a very loyal and dedicated husband to his late wife Delilah. Mikhail was the CEO and owner of ARBATOV INC. – a conglomerate of various businesses. Along with his best friend Asami, Mikhail was one of the galaxy’s top business tycoons.

“I’ve just talk to Izumi. I got her to agree to *consider* going to dinner with you,” Asami said cheerfully; then he went on to explain how that *consideration* came about.

“I hope Dee will be all right,” Mikhail said concernedly a few minutes later. “Keep me posted on him, okay?”

“I will,” Asami promised. Then he grinned again and asked, “So, are you going to call Izumi and ask her to dinner soon?”

“Of course - after I get some sleep!” Mikhail assured grumpily/excitedly! Then he calmed down and said kindly, “Thank you, moy droog, for talking to her. I haven't been able to make any lead-way with her. The last time I saw her, she rejected the bouquet of roses I’d gotten her and slammed the door in my face! I haven’t bothered her since! I was thinking about giving up and accepting the reality that I’m going to spend the rest of my life alone. But now…now I have hope. Because of you, moy droog, I have hope. You have no idea what this means to me, Asami, considering how much she once meant to you.”

“She was the only woman I ever truly loved,” Asami admitted freely. “I want her to find someone she can be happy with; someone who can be everything to her; someone who would be worthy of her. I wasn't that man, Mik; but I believe you are. Plus…Delilah would want you to start living again. It's been three years now, tomodachi. More than enough time has passed for you to fall in love again.”

“I know, that’s why I’m trying to get to know the lovely Dr. Curtis. She's the first woman since Delilah that I've found myself attracted to,” Mikhail said, and Asami could hear a wealth of sadness in Mikhail’s voice. Asami’s heart cleaved with sympathy for his best friend. “I loved my wife, Asami. I loved her very much. I will always love her. Her death nearly destroyed me…nearly tore me apart," Mikhail whispered rawly; then he took a deep breath and expelled it slowly. When he spoke again, his voice sounded stronger, hopeful. "I’m tired of being alone, moy droog. I'm tired of coming home to an empty house and an empty bed. I love being married; I love being a husband; I love belonging to someone. I want to be a father someday. I can't be a father without a wife.” He was quiet for a moment. “I'm ready to love again, Asami; and I think Izumi Curtis is the one I want to find love and happiness again with.”

“She’s a wonderful woman, as I've already told you,” Asami encouraged. “I know you’ll be good to her, tomodachi. She’ll be good to you too.”

“I’ll treasure her, Asami; you have my word,” Mikhail promised sincerely, and Asami knew his best friend spoke the truth - Mikhail’s word was golden. Mikhail talked a few minutes more with Asami, telling Asami to tell Akihito hi (Mikhail loved Akihito like a little brother); then Mikhail hung up and went back to sleep and dreamt dreams about his upcoming first dinner-date with the lovely Dr. Curtis.

Asami snapped his iPhone closed and smiled warmly. He liked the fact that two of his dearest friends were going to be romantically involved soon. “They’re perfect for each other,” he muttered out loud gleefully. “Delilah would be pleased.” Asami had loved Mikhail’s late wife Delilah like a sister, and her death three years ago had shocked and devastated Asami for a time. Delilah had been a wonderful woman who had loved Mikhail with every fiber of her being. Asami sensed that should things work out the way he hoped between Mikhail and Izumi, Mikhail would eventually have another wife who would love and cherish him as deeply as Delilah had loved and cherished Mikhail.

“It will work out,” Asami murmured confidently to himself; then he was jarred out of his hopeful dreams of a glorious future for Mikhail and Izumi when his iPhone chimed. He looked at the caller ID screen, and his joyful smile turned into a dark scowl as he read the name showing on the caller ID screen - *L. Feilong*. “What the hell does he want?!” he groused; then he turned his iPhone off so that he didn’t have to answer the call! His scowl darkened more as he seethed angrily! The last person he wanted to talk to right now was Lui Feilong – his one-time college friend now enemy! He never wanted to see nor speak to Feilong again, and hadn’t seen nor spoken to Feilong in four years now despite the fact that Feilong was his brother-in-law; Feilong married to Asami’s sister Naomi! “What a horrible mistake that is!” Asami sneered disdainfully; his scowl darkening even more! "That marriage is doomed!"

“Asami? Are you all right?”

Asami looked around to find Akihito standing in the doorway of the office cabin staring concernedly at Asami. Asami’s expression softened and he put his iPhone aside before standing and walking over to Akihito. “I’m fine, itoshii,” he said softly as he wrapped his arms around Akihito and hugged the younger man. He needed to feel Akihito in his arms right now; he needed to feel loved right now.

Akihito obliged; his own arms wrapping around Asami and cuddling Asami close. He could sense Asami was very upset about something and knew from experience with Asami that when Asami became upset about something if he didn’t want to talk about it, he wasn't going to talk about it. So Akihito did the only thing he could do – he comforted Asami, gave all of the love he harbored in his heart for Asami, and allowed that love to calm and reassure Asami.

Asami let Akihito’s love soothe, calm and reassure him. Pressing his lips against Akihito’s temple, Asami breathed huskily to his beloved, “Aishiteru, itoshii. Aishiteru.”

Akihito tightened his arms around Asami and whispered back softly, “Aishiteru, koishii. Aishiteru.”

 

~*~

 

Dr. Curtis’ Office  
Curtis Healthcare Center  
Downtown District of Space Colony Lunar 6

 

Dr. Izumi Curtis was an extremely beautiful thirty-four year old woman with shoulder-length wavy black hair and wide dark blue eyes. She was tall, slender and curvy, and her complexion was a flawless creamy texture.

Hanging up her office phone, Izumi created a new medical file on her computer and datapad for Mr. Dee Laytner; then she leaned back in her leather office chair and stared out the huge bay window in her office. It was a beautiful sunny morning on L6 (the satellite’s weather computer system controlling the cycles of day and night, and the seasons of the year). Spring was very much in full bloom around the satellite metropolis.

For a long moment Izumi watched as automobiles and people sped by, going about their daily business; then her mind filled with images of two men she knew – one that was Russian and who desperately wanted to date her; the other the one she had just talked with on the phone: a Japanese man that had once been the love of her life. It had been a while since she had seen either Mikhail Arbatov or Ryuichi Asami. The last time she had seen Mikhail she had hurt his feelings by denying him access into her apartment and shoving the beautiful roses he had gotten her back into his face before slamming the door shut! She hadn’t wanted to be bothered with anyone that day! And the last time she had seen Asami was at his sister’s wedding four years ago – a wedding that Asami had protested against strongly, thus nearly destroying the happy occasion for Naomi Asami-Feilong. Although Izumi was intrigued by Mikhail and found him very attractive, she was still deeply attracted and very much in love with Asami despite the fact that she and Asami had parted ways years ago, and Asami was gay and deeply involved with Akihito Takaba – the sweet, gentle angel Asami and Mikhail had rescued from certain death five years ago.

Izumi sighed. She couldn’t believe she was finally considering going out to dinner with Mikhail Arbatov in spite of how she still felt about Asami. Her love for Asami was as strong as ever despite the fact that she had no chance of ever owning his heart again. Akihito owned Asami’s heart now - lock, stock and barrel. Izumi didn’t resent Akihito for owning Asami’s heart; she actually adored Akihito and felt privileged to have healed the young man physically from his ordeal five years ago. But her own heart couldn’t stop loving Asami, couldn’t stop remembering the time they had had together as college sweethearts at Oxford University ten years ago. ‘Angel-san,’ she thought reverently of Asami; a tender smile gracing her gorgeous face. Her smile faded as her gaze fell upon her computer screen monitor...and the wallpaper covering the desktop of the monitor.

The wallpaper was a photo of a handsome young boy and a beautiful young girl who favored each other remarkably. Izumi’s gaze was both loving and pain-filled as she gazed at the boy and girl. “My darlings,” she whispered softly to the wallpaper photo; then she added strickenly as tears filled her eyes, “Our children, angel-san. Our children.”

The wallpaper photo of the ten year old boy and girl with black hair and dark blue-gray eyes favored both Izumi and Asami remarkably. And if Mikhail Arbatov ever learned of the existence of the boy and girl, Izumi knew Mikhail would inform Asami and then all hell would break lose.

‘I can’t let that happen,’ Izumi thought determinedly, shaking her head as she logged off of the computer; the wallpaper photo disappearing from view. ‘I cannot let that happen.’

 

~*~

 

The Royal Regent Hotel  
Downtown District of Space Colony Lunar 6 – near Lakeview Stadium

Late morning LST…

 

The BAD LUCK Tour Shuttle docked at Space Station L6A on Space Colony Lunar 6 at around 11 am LST. After securing one of the space station’s luxury shuttle buses to transport BAD LUCK & Co. to the hotel they would be staying in during their tour stop on Lunar 6, Ryo and Dee transported the entourage to the elegant Royal Regent Hotel in the downtown district of Lunar 6. The entourage arrived at the hotel at 11:30 am LST.

As the entourage disembarked from the space station shuttle bus; Ryo and Dee watched in utter amazement from the driver’s cabin of the shuttle bus at how the gathered swarm of fans reacted elatedly at the sight of their beloved band. “It never ceases to amaze me how loved and adored BAD LUCK is,” Dee said in awe. “It reminds me of how loved and adored Ryuichi Sakuma is by his fans.”

“Hai, BAD LUCK’s popularity is growing by leaps and bounds. They’re almost as popular as Ryuichi Sakuma,” Ryo agreed. Then he looked at Dee and allowed his gaze to travel over Dee’s chiseled profile. Dee was so handsome that his beauty took Ryo’s breath away for a moment. Dee was looking pretty well right now – like nothing had ailed him yesterday and last night and for the last two weeks. “BAD LUCK and Ryuichi Sakuma aren’t the only ones loved and adored,” Ryo said quietly; his gaze locked on Dee’s gorgeous profile.

“Yeah, Eiri has a huge following because of his songwriting abilities and his adventure-romance novels. And Akihito has a huge following because he’s an amazing photographer,” Dee said with a chuckle as he continued staring out at the fans. He had no idea his husband had stopped talking about BAD LUCK & Co. and was now talking about him.

The space station shuttle bus windows were tinted so dark that no one could see into them without a powerful flashlight. Ryo felt comfortable enough with the dark tint to reach up and stroke Dee’s lean cheek. Dee looked at Ryo in surprise and was met with a loving expression on Ryo’s beautiful face. “Baby?” Dee asked his husband inquisitively.

“You’re loved and adored too, itoshii. By me. Domo arigatou for agreeing to go see Dr. Curtis later today. You have no idea how worried I am about you,” Ryo breathed softly before he leaned forward and tenderly kissed Dee on the lips.

No one outside the shuttle bus saw the tender exchange between Ryo and Dee as the secretly married couple kissed each other gently and sweetly (only those close to them knew they were married; outsiders were clueless about their marriage because society still frowned on same-sex marriages and unions); then Ryo drew back and stroked Dee’s cheek again; Ryo’s gaze soulful as he husked softly, “Aishiteru, Dee-chan You mean everything to me. Everything.”

Dee felt his heart flutter at Ryo’s heartfelt declaration. “I love you too, Ryo-san. You mean everything to me too,” Dee whispered back thickly.

Ryo smiled and kissed Dee again; then they drew apart and left the driver’s cabin of the shuttle bus to go unload BAD LUCK & Co.’s luggage from the luggage compartment in the back of the shuttle bus.

Meanwhile, as BAD LUCK & Co. disembarked from the shuttle bus with L6 security and hotel security leading the way (Preventers’ Gundam Force had yet to arrive on L6 and begin their safeguarding of BAD LUCK and Akihito), Shuichi just happened to find himself behind Eiri as they started to descent the shuttle bus steps. Grinning mischievously at the great fortune of being behind Eiri, and knowing that he and Eiri were still out of view of the fans for the moment, Shuichi lowered his right hand and *SMACKED!* Eiri on the ass; then Shuichi palmed the firm, taut denim-clad buttock for a moment, squeezing and caressing it lightly before drawing his hand away!

Eiri jerked at the feel of Shuichi’s hand coping his ass! Eiri flushed in embarrassment, and he started to give Shuichi a scathing scowl and a piece of his mind when he felt Shuichi’s warm, sweet breath waft against his ear. “If you look back, koi-san, you’re gonna draw attention to us, and we don’t want that, now do we?” Shuichi asked in a voice so low, so throaty, so husky, Eiri thought his knees would buckle out from under him and he’d melt like butter onto the black tarmac! Good God, this lad was indeed an *intelligent virgin*! An extremely sexy *intelligent virgin*!

Eiri looked out at the throngs of legitimate press, the paparazzi, the fans, L6 security and hotel security that were positioned just at the private entrance to the hotel, and he realized that Shuichi was right: it wouldn’t be wise to draw attention to themselves; already, bulbs were flashing as the press, the paparazzi and the fans took pictures of BAD LUCK & Co.; and the fans were screaming at Hiro, Tatsuha and Suguru as the bandmates made their way over to the fans to glam for the cameras and sign autographs for the fans. Even Akihito and K had a few shouts for them from the fans, and they went over to the fans and signed autographs for them too before K joined Asami on the sidelines, and Akihito went to work snapping pics of BAD LUCK interacting with their fans for BAD LUCK’s upcoming galactic tour photo album book.

“Isn’t it amazing how the press, the paparazzi, and the fans always know where to find you, me and the guys?” Shuichi then whispered in Eiri’s ear; Shuichi’s narrowed, intense gaze on the crowd ahead of them as he slipped his hand underneath Eiri’s shirt and gently glided his palm along Eiri’s back. The feel of warm flesh touching warm flesh caused Eiri to shiver in pleasure. Eiri’s skin was smooth and silky-feeling, and Shuichi grinned devilishly as he whispered seductively in Eiri’s ear, “I wonder what would happen if I pushed your hair back from your nape, and suck on that tender spot on your neck until your knees buckle and you melt like butter against me as you scream my name in ecstasy?” Shuichi palmed Eiri’s back again and felt Eiri shiver again in pleasure. Shuichi chuckled throatily. “Mmm…I hadn’t realized you’d be this responsive to me, Eiri-san. Had I’d known before now…I would’ve been tormenting you day and night,” he drawled devilishly.

Eiri kept his expression neutral as he hissed through his teeth at Shuichi, “Stop it! We’re in public!”

“But I’m having so-ooo much fun!” Shuichi crooned back wickedly; then he breathed seductively, “You know, Eiri-san, some of my fans already think I’m banging you.” Eiri swallowed hard in shock! He hadn’t been aware that Shuichi’s fans thought he and Shuichi were having sex together! He wondered if any of his own fans thought that too! “It’s because of the songs you write for me, koi. They think we must be banging each other for you to write such steamy, seductive, romantic songs for me to sing. They think we’re in love with each other. Ooh, how right they are. If only they knew how much in love we are with each other. Maybe we oughta prove them right, let them in on our little secret; give them something to talk about forever,” Shuichi suggested seductively; his hand pressing warmly against Eiri’s back again.

Eiri shivered again in pleasure; the blush on his face deepening! “You do that, and I’ll kill you!” he snarled in his most ferocious tone!

Shuichi chuckled deeply – a sultry sound that threatened to turn Eiri’s knees to jelly! “Aw, c’mon, koi-san, where’s your sense of *adventure*, hmm? Don’t you want my fans to hear how musical your voice can get when I kiss you?” Shuichi teased as he rubbed Eiri’s back again; his fingertips dancing lightly along Eiri’s spine, causing Eiri to shiver yet again in pleasure. “Don’t you want them to hear you scream my name at the top of your lungs?”

“Shuichi, I know you’re teasing me, getting back at me for making us wait to make love together, but you’re getting on my last nerve! Now stop it!” Eiri gritted through clenched teeth!

“Ooh, I’m just getting started, Eiri-san. You think I’m on your last nerve now, wait until you see what I’m gonna do to you inside the hotel,” Shuichi murmured shamelessly; a wicked gleam in his eyes.

“Shuichi! Stop it right now!” Eiri warned again!

“Koi-san, I know I can’t do anything to you here right now cuz we’re outside the hotel,” Shuichi soothed as he danced his fingertips up Eiri’s spine; then glided his palm down Eiri’s spine, causing Eiri to suck in his breath and shiver again in pleasure. “But I can later once we’re inside the hotel; inside your suite or mine. I’ll make you scream so loud, our ears will ring for a week.”

Eiri chuckled darkly, “That’ll never happen.”

Shuichi’s hand stilled upon Eiri’s back. “What? Us not making love together?” Shuichi asked urgently, almost fearfully; a chink in his confidence appearing.

Eiri felt bad about making Shuichi think for a moment they would never make love together; but the lad was getting on Eiri’s nerves, so Eiri didn’t let himself feel too bad! “*Screaming*,” Eiri murmured with an exaggerated sigh. “I don’t scream.”

“Thank God. You scared me there for a minute,” Shuichi sighed in relief, his confidence restored; then he realized what Eiri had said and laughed softly, delightfully. “I’m not surprised you don’t scream; you’re a pretty quiet guy most of the time. But you haven’t made love with me yet. I’ll have you screaming, Eiri-san. You can count on it.” He squeezed Eiri’s waist, letting his fingers dance against tender, sensitive skin, causing Eiri to shiver again in pleasure; then Shuichi withdrew his hand from underneath Eiri’s shirt and walked alongside Eiri like nothing had been amiss.

Eiri nearly lost his balance when Shuichi drew away! Eiri stumbled slightly; then he regained his balance as he shot Shuichi a scathing glare! “You’re going to pay for that, you little sadist!” he snarled through his teeth as his cock twitched and throbbed in dissatisfaction against the fly of his jeans!

Shuichi shot Eiri a teasing grin. “I sure hope so, koi-san. I’m looking forward to it,” Shuichi challenged saucily; then he headed over to a group of screaming/crying girls and greeted them enthusiastically!

Eiri rolled his eyes at Shuichi; then Eiri put on his friendliest smile as he went over to another group of girls and signed autographs for every one of them – the girls big fans of his novels as well as his songwriting.

The flashbulbs and shutters of cameras clicked away as the press and the paparazzi took fabulous pics of BAD LUCK and Eiri interacting with the fans as L6 security and hotel security kept close watch on everyone and everything.

And in the midst of the controlled chaos, Akihito snapped fabulous pics of BAD LUCK with the fans, and a few of Eiri with the fans too. When Eiri went on his book signing tour later in the year, Akihito would be going along on the tour to take pics of Eiri with the fans for an upcoming photo book Eiri was planning to do. Asami would be going on the tour as well because he was Akihito’s boss/protector and Eiri’s publisher. Standing behind Akihito so that Akihito wouldn’t feel too uncomfortable being in the midst of people he didn’t know was Asami. Asami paid attention to everything going on around them – Asami knowing Akihito was too caught up in his work right now to pay attention for any unexpected dangers – as Akihito snapped one fantastic pic after another of BAD LUCK and Eiri interacting with their fans.

Leaning forward discreetly, Asami praised quietly in Akihito’s ear; Asami’s voice loud enough for only Akihito to hear, “Excellent job, itoshii, you’re doing very, very well. I’m so proud of you, angel-san; so very proud of you. You are a marvelous photographer, and you capture the essence of BAD LUCK and Eiri so effortlessly. I knew when I hired you for my photography company I had made a good and wise choice. You are a natural with the camera, Akihito. You are a terrific photographer. You are destined to be among the best in your field of artistry and precision.”

Akihito heard his boss’ praise and encouragement, and he shivered slightly at the feel of Asami’s warm breath wafting against his ear. He was thrilled his work ethic pleased and impressed Asami, and he was deeply affected by Asami’s nearness. He tried to act like Asami’s nearness wasn’t affecting him, but his cheeks colored slightly with warmth, and he heard Asami’s deep, gentle chuckle before Asami whispered softly to him, “I know what I mean to you, itoshii, and I’m pleased and honored you love me and desire me. I love and desire you too, itoshii. I love and desire you very, very much.”

Akihito swallowed hard before murmuring back softly for only Asami’s ears to hear, “You mean everything to me…Asami. Everything.”

Asami smiled, his heart gladdened by the love he heard in Akihito’s sweet voice. “Concentrate on your task again, itoshii. Forgive me for disturbing you,” Asami then whispered apologetically.

Akihito hesitated, his camera lowering slightly from his face. He swallowed hard as he worked up his courage; then he tilted his head back slightly and whispered softly to Asami in a low voice that only Asami could hear, “I want to be yours, koishii. I need to be yours. Make love to me tonight, Asami. I’m ready.” It took every ounce of bravery Akihito had to say that to Asami, but he had meant what he had said. It was time he stopped living in fear; it was time he let go of that fear. It was time he trusted Asami completely, and allowed for them both to have the life together they both yearned and craved deeply for. When Asami didn’t respond to Akihito’s request, Akihito glanced back at Asami and saw the flash of shock in Asami’s steel-gray eyes. Akihito bit his lower lip worriedly as he turned back to his camera and continued taking pics of BAD LUCK and Eiri. ‘Am I wrong in asking him to make love to me?’ he fretted silently; his heart clenching with despair. ‘Maybe…maybe he doesn’t want me like I thought. I am used and damaged. Who in the galaxy would want someone like me?’ he thought woundedly. ‘He can have anyone he wants…have someone perfect and clean and untouched. Why would he want me? Why would he want someone tarnish and dirty like me?’ He sighed deeply and blinked back tears. ‘But I want him! Dammit, I love him and I want him!’

Asami saw the way Akihito worried his lower lip with his teeth as he continued taking pictures of BAD LUCK and Eiri, and Asami knew instantly the lad was regretting asking Asami to make love to him because he feared Asami didn’t want him. Shaking himself from the momentary shock Akihito’s request had put Asami in, for Asami hadn’t expected the moment he’d been yearning for, for five years now, to come right here/right now and arrive so suddenly and unexpectedly, Asami swallowed carefully, then he asked cautiously, “Itoshii…are you sure? I mean…is that what you truly want? Are you truly ready to let me make love to you?” He wanted no doubts between him and Akihito; he wanted to be certain this was what Akihito truly wanted.

“Forget I asked. I shouldn’t have,” Akihito mumbled as he kept his face turned away from Asami; Akihito staying focused on his work. He felt tears sting his eyes, and he wanted to flee and go find a dark corner to hide himself in so that he could cry his heart out. He felt like an idiot asking Asami to make love to him. It was obvious Asami didn’t want him.

Akihito felt Asami squeeze his shoulder discreetly. “You misunderstand me, itoshii. I was surprised for a moment; that doesn’t mean I don’t want you because I do,” Asami corrected gently. Akihito faltered in his picture-taking as he listened intently to Asami. “Akihito…I want you. I’ve wanted you for five years now. You needn't fear I don’t want you because I do. I want you very, very much.”

Asami felt Akihito shiver slightly and saw Akihito’s Adam’s apple bob as Akihito swallowed deeply. Asami could feel the tension in Akihito’s body underneath his hand as he squeezed Akihito’s shoulder again gently and discreetly. He knew Akihito was hanging on to every word he said, so he made sure what he was going to say next was very clear and precise and left no room for misunderstanding. “I’ll make love to you tonight, Akihito. If you’re sure it’s what you truly want, I’ll make love to you tonight and make it an experience you will remember fondly and lovingly forever,” he whispered very clearly and precisely.

Akihito’s indigo-blue gaze glanced back at Asami again, and Asami saw the tell-tale sheen of tears in the beautiful, soulful orbs. Asami wanted to envelop Akihito in his arms and soothe the lad and dry the tears from the lad’s eyes. Akihito blinked; a tear did escape and hovered on Akihito’s lashes before trailing unchecked down his cheek. Asami resisted the urge to reach out and swipe the tear away. The tear disappeared beneath Akihito’s chin, and for a moment neither man spoke. Then Akihito squared his jaw and said resolutely to Asami, “Hai, I’m sure, koishii. I’m sure.” Akihito swallowed again, and some of his resolve faded as he added softly in a pleading tone, “Please, Asami. Please.”

It broke Asami’s heart to hear Akihito plead to him. Asami knew Akihito had spent much of his past pleading with others not to hurt him, and it ripped Asami’s heart in half to hear the lad plead again for something Akihito obviously wanted very, very much.

But it was within Asami’s power to give Akihito what Akihito wanted, and to give Akihito everything that Akihito would ever want.

Resisting the urge to hug Akihito, Asami whispered back lovingly to the lad, “I will, itoshii. I will make love to you tonight. I promise. And I do want you. Never think you’re not good enough for me because you are, Akihito. You are more than good enough for me.”

Akihito felt tears sting his eyes again as the truth of Asami’s words penetrated his being and settled within his heart and soul. “Domo arigatou,” he murmured soulfully and meaningfully to Asami; then he turned back to his camera and refocused on his task; taking more fantastic pics of BAD LUCK and Eiri as his heart soared with elation and relief. ‘He wants me!’ he thought gleefully. ‘He wants me! He wants me!’

And as Akihito continued working, Asami stared in utter fascination and anticipation at the beautiful, vibrant young man before him. ‘At last, you’re finally ready to be with me completely, my sweet itoshii,’ Asami thought in utter amazement; then his heart fluttered with joy. Smiling softly, he squeezed Akihito’s shoulder again discreetly and murmured softly and discreetly in Akihito’s ear, “I’ll make tonight a night you will cherish and remember fondly forever, my heart. A night filled with passion, pleasure, tenderness, love and joy. I give you my word, itoshii.”

Akihito shivered slightly at the images Asami’s words conjured up in his mind. “Domo arigatou, koishii,” Akihito whispered again quietly, and Asami heard the raw emotion in Akihito’s voice. Then Akihito refocused on his work again; laughing softly as he caught on film a jubilant moment between Shuichi and two exuberant fans.

Asami felt his blood heat with anticipation as he watched Akihito work; Asami’s mind not on Akihito’s performance as a photographer, but rather on what type of lover Akihito was going to be with Asami later tonight. Asami wasn’t quite sure what Akihito knew about lovemaking, but Asami sensed the lad would be very eager and responsive to him. “Aishiteru, Akihito. Aishiteru,” Asami whispered meaningfully to the lad, and his heart warmed with elation as a glowing smile broke across Akihito’s face that was partly to do with Shuichi’s happiness with the fans…and everything to do with Asami’s declaration of love to Akihito.

 

~*~

 

A half hour later at the Royal Regent Hotel

The dawning of a new era begins...

 

BAD LUCK & Co. finally made it into the hotel and was whisked away by hotel security to a private reception room on the main floor that was stuffed to the gills with all sorts of yummy refreshments. BAD LUCK’s new security detail had just arrived, and the super agents were refueling themselves with the refreshments when BAD LUCK & Co. entered the reception room. The five super agents turned to their new charges and smiled at them.

BAD LUCK & Co. were both shocked and impressed by what they saw. The five super agents were five young men ranging between the ages of twenty-two and twenty-five, and they stood in formation before BAD LUCK & Co. The five agents were dressed in majestic Preventers’ uniforms of black and embroidered gold, with name tags, decorated ribbons, and dog tags adorning them. They looked very distinguished, very handsome, very celebrated agents, and they looked capable of kicking some serious ass.

And they looked *young*. Extremely *young*. *Young* as in Shuichi-Hiro-Tatsuha-Suguru-Akihito *young*.

And it was that *youthfulness* that had Eiri, K, Dee and Ryo questioning Asami's and Tohma’s logic in selecting the agents to safeguard BAD LUCK and Akihito. It had Akihito questioning Asami's and Tohma's logic too. “Koishii, they look so young. As young as me and the guys,” Akihito murmured discreetly and concernedly to Asami as he stared worrisomely at the five super agents. “You and Tohma honestly expect youngsters like them to keep me and BAD LUCK safe?” Akihito cast Asami a worried look. “I’d feel a lot better just having you safeguard me like you have been for the past five years.”

“They are young, but Tohma and I wouldn't have selected them if they couldn't do the job," Asami reassured his beloved; standing by his and Tohma's decision. He rubbed Akihito's back discreetly and reassuringly and soothed, "Don’t worry, itoshii; Gundam Force will do their part to keep you safe. And I will do my part to keep you safe too."

Akihito relaxed some at Asami’s reassurances, but apprehension still clouded Akihito’s gaze. “Aishiteru,” Akihito murmured softly to Asami, feeling the need to say the word.

Asami resisted the urge to cuddle Akihito and comfort him. Asami wasn't sure if Gundam Force had read yet the memo Tohma had faxed them a few days ago about the dynamics of Asami and Akihito's relationship as well as the dynamics of Eiri and Shuichi's relationship, K and Hiro's possible relationship, Tatsuha's relationship with Ryuichi Sakuma, and thus Asami didn't want to risk outing himself and Akihito to disapproval and ridicule. The galaxy on a whole still wasn't fully receptive to same-sex relationships, and many security networks frowned at such relationships too.

“Aishiteru,” Asami whispered back softly to Akihito, hoping the sweet declaration would soothe Akihito some. It did. The flash of joy that flared in Akihito’s indigo-blue gaze made Asami’s heart leap with joy. Akihito loved it when Asami told him he loved him, and Asami made certain he told Akihito often how much he loved him. In turn, Asami loved it when Akihito told him he loved him.

“Asami, what the hell is *this*?!” Dee hissed at Asami as he and Ryo, along with Eiri and K, stared in shock at the young super agents standing before them! “They look like they’re barely out of pre-school! We’re expected to entrust the safety of BAD LUCK and Akihito to *them*?! To a bunch of *pre-schoolers*?! What the hell are you and Tohma smoking?!” Ryo poked Dee in the side with an elbow to shut Dee up before Dee was overheard by Gundam Force, and Dee grunted and shot Ryo an angry glare!

“They do not look *that young*, but they do look like they’re barely out of high school. Especially that blond-haired one,” Eiri muttered concernedly as he looked intently at one of the super agents - a young-looking blond-haired, ice-blue eyed marvel that looked more like an angel than a human being, so gorgeous was he.

"That one with the three foot long braid looks like he just stepped out of Middle-earth to join us mere humans. He's as pretty as Legolas. And his hair is longer than mine and Hiro's put together," K muttered as he stared intently at one of the other super agents - a chestnut brown haired, dark violet-eyed marvel that did look as beautiful as Legolas the Warrior-Elf from the LORD OF THE RINGS Trilogy Movies.

"Both he and the blond-haired one are absolutely gorgeous," Eiri murmured, and K, Dee, Ryo and Akihito nodded in agreement.

“Gentlemen, remember where you are and who's with you," Asami reminded Eiri, K, Dee and Ryo authoritatively, reigning in the hormones of said others before they went haywire over the two gorgeous super agents.

Dee and Ryo immediately came to their senses and blushed guiltily as they looked apologetically at each other. It took Eiri and K a little longer to come to their senses, and when they did they both were hit with jealous glares from Shuichi and Hiro, respectively!

Asami coughed into his hand, smothering the chuckle that bubbled up in his throat at the comical guilty glares both Eiri and K shot back at Shuichi and Hiro, respectively! Asami then looked at Akihito and noticed how guiltily Akihito was looking at him. Asami smiled and murmured for Akihito's ears only, "It's okay to look, itoshii. Just remember who holds your heart."

Akihito blushed and whispered back, "You, Asami. You hold my heart."

Asami resisted the urge to sweep Akihito into his arms and kiss Akihito senseless. "They're all between the ages of twenty-two and twenty-five,” Asami informed Akihito, Eiri, K, Dee and Ryo about the super agents. “Agent Yuy and Agent Maxwell - Agent Maxwell is the one with the three foot long braid - are twenty-four. Agent Chang is twenty-five. Agent Barton is twenty-three. And Agent Winner - the blond-haired one - is twenty-two.”

“They still look too young to be safeguarding anyone,” Dee grumbled as he regarded the super agents disapprovingly. He then muttered to Ryo, Eiri and K, “We keep our eye on those agents, got it?”

“Aye,” Ryo, Eiri and K acquiesce.

"You've nothing to worry about, gentlemen. These young men are exceedingly capable of keeping our lads safe," Asami reassured. Dee, Ryo, Eiri and K didn't look convinced.

Neither did Akihito as he stared apprehensively at his new security detail.

Asami saw the apprehension in Akihito's eyes and reassured softly, “They'll keep you safe, itoshii. But if'll make you feel better, I’ll continue safeguarding you too.” A sigh of relief escaped Akihito, and Akihito smiled gratefully at Asami. Asami returned the smile with a warm one of his own.

Across the space that separated BAD LUCK & Co. from Gundam Force, Gundam Force’s Fourth Agent Trowa Barton took a sip of his coffee, then he set his Styrofoam cup down on a table beside his plate of refreshments and murmured to Second Agent Duo Maxwell and Fifth Agent Quatre Raberba Winner, “Mr. Yuki, Mr. Winchester, Mr. Laytner and Mr. Maclean don’t like the fact we’re so young. They don't believe anyone as young as us are as good as our reputation says.”

"Did you see that scathing scowl Mr. Laytner just gave us? He *really* disapproves of how young we are," Quatre murmured concernedly as he took a sip from his water bottle.

“Heh, well isn’t he and his buds in for a *BIG SURPRISE* when they find out just how damn good we are!” Duo crowed as he flashed his most disarming grin at Mr. Yuki, Mr. Winchester, Mr. Laytner and Mr. Maclean before popping one of the shrimp balls he had piled on his plate in his mouth! Mr. Yuki, Mr. Winchester, Mr. Laytner and Mr. Maclean stared back at him coldly! Duo swallowed the shrimp ball and grumbled sourly to Trowa and Quatre, “Geez, talk about a hard crowd to please!” Usually, Duo's disarming grin was a tension-breaker, but not today! Mr. Yuki, Mr. Winchester, Mr. Laytner and Mr. Maclean were not falling for the ol' Maxwell charm!

“Mr. Takaba looks a bit anxious about us,” Quatre then whispered concernedly to Duo and Trowa. “He thinks because we’re around his age, we can’t be capable of safeguarding him.”

“His file says he’s been through a lot. He doesn’t trust easily. Neither does Mr. Nakano,” Trowa whispered back concernedly. “Do either of you remember what they’ve been through?”

"Yeah. They're both victims of rape. Years worth of rape for Mr. Takaba. Poor guy. I know what that's like," Duo muttered; then he fell silent as he regarded both Mr. Takaba and Mr. Nakano sympathetically without looking sympathetic. He felt Trowa squeeze his shoulder comfortingly as Quatre said his piece.

“Aye, I remember. Mr. Takaba was stolen from his parents and sold into the human trafficking sex trade when he was five years old. His captors murdered his parents. He was trapped in that despicable sex trade until Mr. Asami and another man named Mr. Arbatov rescued him five years ago. Mr. Nakano, who lost his mother to cancer when he was nine years old and became a street orphan, was gang-raped by thugs when he was ten years old. Mr. Shindou and his mother discovered Mr. Nakano behind their house in the alley and saved his life,” Quatre murmured, his ice-blue eyes dulling for a moment as dark memories from his own painful past assailed his mind.

Trowa saw those dark memories in Quatre’s mind and thought silently to Quatre, {Bury them, chéri. Don’t let them take hold of you again. I didn’t mean to make you remember them again, bébé. Forgive me.} Out loud, he whispered to Duo, "I didn't mean to drag up painful memories for you, my friend. Forgive me."

Both Agent Heero Yuy and Agent Chang Wufei heard Trowa and turned to look concernedly at Duo.

Quatre pushed his own horrible memories aside, burying them deep in his psyche again before thinking back gently to Trowa, {Hush, habibi. You did nothing wrong with me nor with Duo. Duo and I are always going to remember what happened to us, respectively. But I won’t let what happened to me control me again. You and I both won’t let it control me again.}

{No, chéri, never again will we let it control you,} Trowa pledged silently.

{And Heero and Wufei won't let it keep controlling Duo,} Quatre reassured, and they both looked concernedly at Duo. Both Heero and Wufei were whispering discreetly reassuring words to Duo, but Duo seemed not to hear them as he stared off at something only he could see.

Out loud, Quatre said to his teammates in a tone that sounded every bit as regal as the royal Sanctarian prince that he was, “We will have to prove to Mr. Takaba and Mr. Nakano that we are capable of keeping them safe. And we will have to prove to Mr. Yuki, Mr. Winchester, Mr. Laytner and Mr. Maclean that Mr. Asami and Mr. Seguchi made a wise choice in choosing us to safeguard BAD LUCK and Mr. Takaba.”

Trowa couldn’t help smirking as he muttered back to Quatre, “That’s my warrior-prince. Determined to prove the critics wrong no matter what,” Trowa praised.

“You betcha, habibi,” Quatre replied back as he smirked back at Trowa; Quatre’s ice-blue eyes set with determination.

"It's going to take a miracle to gain their trust - especially Mr. Nakano's," Duo muttered disconcertingly, causing both Heero and Wufei to whisper discreetly more comforting words to him. 

Asami introduced Eiri, K, Dee and Ryo to Gundam Force; Gundam Force introduced themselves to Eiri, K, Dee and Ryo; then Asami introduced BAD LUCK and Akihito to the members of Gundam Force. In turn, Gundam Force introduced themselves to BAD LUCK and Akihito.

“I am First Agent Heero Yuy. I am the leader of Gundam Force,” Heero said authoritatively. He was a tall, raven-black haired, Prussian blue-eyed Sanctarian man of Japanese decent with a droning monotone. He was twenty-four years old. He stepped back slightly and held his gloved hand out towards the young men standing in formation beside him. “These are my teammates,” he announced, and a bit of pride for his teammates could be heard in his droning, authoritative monotone.

“Second Agent Duo Maxwell, at your service,” Duo said with a broad smile and in a voice so deep and rich, it almost sounded unreal. He was a tall, chestnut-brown haired, dark violet-eyed Sanctarian man of American decent. He was twenty-four years old. He had super-long hair that was plaited in a three foot long braid that was so damn long, it reached below his waist to his ass! He wore the braid draped over his right shoulder. The braid was thick and looked silky-soft.

And his eyes! Lord, his eyes were such a dark violet, they looked purple!

BAD LUCK gawked at Agent Maxwell, and Akihito resisted the urge to snap a pic of the gorgeous super agent! BAD LUCK and Akihito had never seen anyone with dark violet eyes before! Agent Maxwell was beautiful; absolutely beautiful! And his braid looked so silky, so soft, so shiny-smooth that BAD LUCK and Akihito wanted to touch it and run their fingers through it!

Duo noticed BAD LUCK's and Akihito Takaba's appraisal of him, and he kept his expression pleasant as he thought disdainfully, ‘It never changes, does it?! Once again, I’m being gawked at like some sort of freak of nature, not as a human being! I’m HUMAN, dammit! I breathe and bleed and have feelings just like all of you! I’m not some fey creature to leer at! Stop looking at me that way!’

Of course, BAD LUCK and Akihito were oblivious to Agent Maxwell’s inner turmoil as they continued gawking and staring at him! “Is that braid of his for real?” Tatsuha muttered in awe to his bandmates.

“It sure looks real,” Suguru surmised in awe.

“It looks so soft,” Shuichi murmured in fascination.

“It must be at least three feet long,” Hiro mumbled in wonderment.

“Hey, you all, stop staring. It’s impolite,” K muttered to the bandmates; and they blushed guiltily and stopped staring.

Akihito was speechless as he continued staring at Agent Maxwell; Akihito’s finger grazing the shutter button of the camera he wore on a leather strap around his neck. Asami noticed Akihito staring and murmured, “It’s impolite to stare, itoshii. And photos cannot be taken of Preventer Agents because of security reasons.”

“I know koishii…but his eyes…his eyes are so…I’ve never seen eyes like his before. They…they are beautiful,” Akihito breathed in awe; then he blushed embarrassedly and stopped stroking the shutter button of his camera.

Asami chuckled quietly and reminded again softly, “It’s all right to admire, itoshii; so long as you remember who holds your heart.”

Akihito looked at Asami and said again seriously, “I know who holds my heart, Asami. And you know who holds yours.”

Asami’s teasing smile faded as he stared back at Akihito. “Aishiteru, itoshii,” Asami rasped thickly.

“Aishiteru, koishii,” Akihito murmured back huskily.

Meanwhile, Agent Maxwell continued fretting silently over BAD LUCK & Co. gawking at him - for all of them had gawked at him now! - and both Agent Yuy and Agent Chang noticed the slight tightening of Agent Maxwell’s jaw. {Duo, calm down, you’re safe. BAD LUCK & Co. are of no threat to you,} Heero’s inner voice echoed soothingly in Duo’s mind via the telepathic connection they shared; while Wufei rubbed Duo’s back soothingly and discreetly. Duo and Wufei were best friends (Duo was also best friends with Trowa and Quatre); Duo and Heero were best friends and romantically involved. Duo and Heero were empaths, and the psychic connection they shared was gifted only to Sanctarians such as themselves, and only came about when true love was found between two people regardless of their sexualities. Trowa and Quatre were empaths as well and shared the same psychic connection (they were best friends and romantically involved too). And through this psychic connection or *true love thingy connection* - as Sanctarians termed it – Heero acutely felt shards of resentment and fear surging through his beloved Duo.

{Heero, they’re gawking at me like I’m some exotic fey creature! I don’t like it when people look at me that way; especially men!} Duo argued back silently!

{They’re only innocently admiring you, koibito,} Heero admonished gently. {You’re a beautiful man, Duo. People are going to innocently admire your beauty, and not hurt you because of it. These young entertainers and their entourage are of no threat to you. Calm down, koibito, you’re safe.}

Duo kept his expression pleasant as he railed silently at his superior/significant other, {You don’t understand! Nobody understands!}

"Easy, Duo, relax. You're safe," Wufei whispered discreetly in one of the most comforting and understanding tones Duo had ever heard come from Wufei; Wufei's hand still rubbing soothingly and discreetly against Duo's back. It was like Wufei knew what Duo had just thought to Heero, although Wufei didn't know. Wufei had no *love thingy connection* with his teammates.

Expanding on what Wufei had just said, Heero thought tenderly to Duo, {We understand, koibito. Me, Wuffie, Tro and Qat understand fully what you’re feeling right now, what you always feel when you meet someone new. There’s no need to feel afraid, Duo. BAD LUCK & Co. is of no threat to you; they won’t hurt you. You and I and the guys won’t let them nor anyone hurt you. Trust me, Duo. And trust our friends.}

"You're safe, Duo," Wufei whispered again. "Heero and I, and Trowa and Quatre have your back."

"Always," both Trowa and Quatre pledged discreetly.

Duo swallowed hard, his heart twisting with fear even as he maintained his façade of pleasantness and professionalism before BAD LUCK & Co. He heard Heero’s worried sigh echo through his mind and felt Wufei pat his back reassuringly. He felt Trowa's and Quatre's concerned gazes regarding him briefly and discreetly. 'I'm a lucky sap to have such wonderful friends,' he thought appreciatively. ‘They remind me so much of Solo - my first and only friend before Heero, Wuffie, Tro and Qat.’ A heavy sadness came over him as memories of Solo Ramirez came to the forefront of his mind.

A wave of comfort came from Heero and infused Duo. {He's in a better place, koibito,} Heero soothed, and Duo swallowed at the painful lump that had formed in his throat and nodded in agreement.

Once Wufei was sure Duo was okay again, Wufei focused his attention back on BAD LUCK and Mr. Takaba. “I’m Third Agent Chang Wufei,” Wufei said. He was a tall, soft-spoken Sanctarian man of Chinese decent. He was twenty-five years old. He had slicked-back black hair caught back in a ponytail and piercing black eyes. His expression was stoic and severe.

“Damn, he looks like he’s hell-on-wheels. I sure hope I don’t have him safeguarding Ryu and me when Ryu joins us on-tour next week,” Tatsuha muttered to his bandmates disdainfully.

Eiri heard what Tatsuha said and muttered to his little brother, “He’s exactly what you’d need, Tats, to make you and Ryu tow-the-line.”

“That’s what we have Taki for. He’ll keep us out of trouble,” Tatsuha boasted confidently back at Eiri.

Eiri looked dead at Suguru and replied to Tatsuha, “He’s going to be too busy with his own love life to pay much attention to whatever devilment you get yourself and Ryuichi in. Since you won’t listen to me, hopefully you’ll listen to whichever Gundam Force agent is assigned to safeguard you. Hopefully that agent *is* Agent Chang, because he looks like a hard-ass that’s not going to put up with your shenanigans, brother-dear.”

Suguru swallowed hard as he looked back at Eiri. Everyone was aware of how Taki Aizawa felt about Suguru, and how Suguru felt about Taki. And with Taki coming with Ryuichi next week when Ryuichi arrived on BAD LUCK’s tour to work on that charity project Ryuichi and Shuichi had signed on to do…Suguru knew Taki would be trying every way possible to wear him down and give them a chance.

Suguru looked away from Eiri; Suguru deeply troubled by the prospect of seeing Taki Aizawa again.

Eiri saw how deeply troubled Suguru was, and Eiri felt deep compassion for the young keyboardist. He knew Suguru didn’t want to lose his parents’ love, but he also knew Suguru couldn’t keep denying his growing feelings for Taki Aizawa. ‘You’re in love with Taki, little pup. You won’t be able to deny it much longer. And when you can’t deny it anymore, we’ll be here to help you have a wonderful and joyful life with love of your life,’ Eiri thought compassionately; indicating that he and the rest of BAD LUCK & Co. would be there to help Suguru pick up the pieces after his parents deserted him, and help him have a wonderful and joyful life with Taki Aizawa – the love of Suguru’s life.

Tatsuha glared angrily at his brother Eiri; Tatsuha not the least bit pleased by what Eiri had just said about him! “Smart-ass! Just for saying *that*, big brother, I hope Shu pesters the hell out of you for the rest of this life and the next!” Tatsuha snarled!

“Oh, you needn’t worry about me not doing that, Tats. I’ve got *plans* for Eiri-san. *Plans* that will haunt him forever,” Shuichi assured as he smiled mischievously at Eiri.

Eiri played nonchalant as he replied back to Shuichi, “I’ve got *plans* for you too, Shu-chan. *Big plans* for you.”

Shuichi became dead-serious as he whispered to Eiri, “Plans? What plans? Tell me.”

Eiri smirked and muttered back, “That’s for me to know…and for you to wait and find out.”

Shuichi’s eyes widened in surprise as excitement tingled through him! ‘Could this be it? Could Eiri be planning to make love to me soon? As soon as tonight?’ Shuichi’s heart fluttered with hope and anticipation!

Meanwhile, Gundam Force continued to introduce themselves to BAD LUCK. “I’m Fourth Agent Trowa Barton,” Trowa announced. He was a tall, quiet-spoken Sanctarian man of Latin decent. He was twenty-three years old, and he had dark brown hair and dark green eyes. A kind smile graced his olive-complexioned face.

“And I’m Fifth Agent Quatre Raberba Winner!” Quatre announced enthusiastically! He was a tall Sanctarian man of Arabian/Nordic decent. He was twenty-two years old, and he had blond hair, expressive ice-blue eyes, and a smooth, cultured Arabic accent. He smiled, and his smile was so bright, so radiant, so angelic that it lit up the entire reception room! He was a gorgeous, angelic-looking young man.

“Good grief, he’s another Shuichi!” Hiro murmured, and Tatsuha chuckled as Shuichi elbowed Hiro in the side! Agent Winner appeared to be as enthusiastic and happy about life as Shuichi was! And usually when you had two people like that around, they tended to get on the nerves of the grumpy Hiros of the world big time!

“Oh, don’t worry, Hiro; I’ll protect you from them,” K jested with a smile.

Hiro looked at K and dead-panned flatly, “There’s nothing I want from you, K. And I don’t need your protection from anything.”

The smile fell from K’s face; Eiri winced in sympathy for K; Shuichi and Suguru stared worriedly at Hiro; Akihito, Asami and Ryo stared in shock at Hiro; Dee snickered; and Tatsuha murmured, “Damn, Hiro, that’s harsh!” as he stared in disbelief at Hiro!

Hiro rolled his eyes and focused his attention back on Gundam Force; his dark gray gaze locking on to Gundam Force’s superior, First Agent Heero Yuy. Agent Yuy’s monotone was grating on Hiro’s nerves!

Heero caught Mr. Hiroshi Nakano glaring at him, and Heero’s Prussian blue gaze narrowed suspiciously. Duo felt Heero’s suspicion and noticed how Mr. Nakano was glaring at Heero. {Shit, we’re going to have trouble with him,} Duo thought concernedly to Heero.

{Hai,} Heero thought back concernedly.

Meanwhile, the rest of BAD LUCK & Co. focused their attention back on Gundam Force, and each of them immediately zeroed in on Agent Winner’s angelic beauty and gawked at him! Quatre seemed oblivious to their gawking even as Trowa silently asked Quatre, {Are you all right, chéri?} Trowa had felt a wave of unease from Quatre.

{I’m fine, habibi. Their staring at me isn’t bothering me; but their staring at Duo is still bothering him. I can feel how upset he’s becoming,} Quatre thought back concernedly. Though both Quatre and Trowa were empaths and shared the *true love thingy connection*, Quatre was also gifted with the psychic ability to sense when a friend or family member was troubled by something. Quatre had sensed Duo’s unease acutely.

Trowa cast Duo a concerned glance. Duo appeared to be fine, but Trowa noticed a slight frown furrowing Heero’s brow, indicating to Trowa that Heero was becoming increasingly concerned about Duo and was trying his best to calm Duo down via the empathic connection the two shared. ‘Stay calm, Duo,’ Trowa thought to himself worriedly. ‘Let Heero help you stay calm.’

Meanwhile, Shuichi noticed how similar Agent Winner’s enthusiasm was to his own enthusiasm and smiled. ‘He’s a lot like me. We should get along quite well,’ he thought pleasedly.

“Actually, that’s Fifth Agent Prince Quatre Raberba Winner. He’s the nephew of our King Tallgeese Peacecraft,” Agent Yuy corrected with a fond smile at Agent Winner, and Agent Winner blushed shyly even as he emitted regalness and pride at his birthright and title.

And that was when Eiri suddenly realized why his brother-in-law had agreed with Asami to have Preventers’ Gundam Force safeguard BAD LUCK and Akihito. Agent Winner was a dead ringer for Tohma Seguchi! “Guys…doesn’t Agent Winner remind you of someone?” Eiri muttered discreetly under his breath to K, Asami, Akihito, Dee and Ryo as he stared intently at Agent Winner.

“Yeah, he reminds me of photos I've seen on the Web of the Peacecraft Siblings - Prince Mercrius, Prince Milliardo, Prince Clovis and Princess Relena. He’s their cousin,” K muttered back. All of them had seen photos of the famous Royal Peacecraft Siblings from time to time on the Galactic World Wide Web aka the Internet, and also in various magazines and newspapers, and on various news shows. Agent Winner did resemble the Peacecraft Siblings remarkably.

“No, I meant someone else. Someone not of his royal family. Someone we all know extremely well,” Eiri mumbled; then he looked at Asami expectantly. “Care to fill us in, Asami?” Eiri asked his publisher pointedly. Asami had become very good friends with Tohma Seguchi since Eiri signed on to be BAD LUCK’s songwriter two years ago, so Eiri knew Asami knew things about Tohma now that only Eiri and Eiri’s sister Mika (who was Tohma’s wife) knew about.

It was rare when Asami was at a loss for words, even rarer when he was caught off-guard about anything. But right now was one of those rare moments in history when Asami was caught off-guard and was at a loss for words as he looked at Eiri uneasily; Asami knowing what Eiri was implying, but Asami sworn to secrecy by Tohma not to say anything.

Akihito noticed how uncomfortable Asami suddenly was. Confused by the sudden tension that was rapidly forming between Asami and Eiri as the two men stared at each other, for the two men had always gotten along extremely well and were very good friends as well as worked well together, Akihito blurted out the answer that Eiri was demanding Asami give. “Agent Winner looks like a carbon copy of Tohma,” Akihito muttered, just as K, Dee and Ryo realized the same thing.

Asami shot Akihito a shocked look; then the shutters fell over Asami’s face as he looked back at Eiri coolly and reservedly.

“Bingo, Akihito,” Eiri said in agreement with Akihito’s statement as he stared back at Asami intently. “You knew this all along, didn’t you, Asami?” Eiri then accused his publisher tersely.

Asami remained stoic as he replied calmly to Eiri, “I was sworn to secrecy, Eiri. Tohma didn’t want anyone to know.”

“But I’m his brother-in-law. I’m family. You should’ve told me, Asami,” Eiri said tightly.

“Tohma is my friend. I do not break the confidences of my friends,” Asami said tensely.

“This is a mistake, Asami! Tohma is setting himself up for a lot of heartache!” Eiri sneered discreetly so as not to be overheard by Gundam Force nor BAD LUCK! His outburst caught Akihito, K, Dee and Ryo by surprise, and they looked at him in shock!

“It’s *his* mistake to make, Eiri,” Asami said evenly; yet Akihito could see the nerve throbbing at Asami’s temple, which meant Asami was becoming very agitated and upset with Eiri.

“Do you realize what Tohma may be forced to deal with here?! A man who wants nothing to do with him because of how he came to be!” Eiri hissed anguishly and barely discreetly; and it was obvious he was deeply concerned about his brother-in-law’s well-being! “That man and his family may not want anything to do with Tohma! They're *royals*, Asami! *Royals* do not like scandal! They would view Tohma as a scandal despite his wealthy status and position in high society! They would be *ashamed* of him, look down their noses at him! He doesn't deserve that!”

“You don’t know they would do that, Eiri! Tohma doesn’t either; that’s why he’s taking the risk of reaching out to them! He wants to know if they would accept him or not! And in the process, our boys will be protected by the very best security agency in the galaxy!” Asami hissed back lowly and discreetly; his steel-gray glare burning into Eiri’s dark hazel glower!

“You put Tohma up to this, didn’t you?!” Eiri accused his publisher tactlessly; his voice barely above a snarling hiss! “He told you about his past, how he has a half-brother out there that he’s never met, and you pushed him into doing this, knowing full well this could all backfire on him and hurt him more than he already is! Does Mika know about this?!” Eiri demanded!

“It was Mika who suggested the idea,” Asami said calmly; yet his gaze was blazing with controlled fury! He didn’t like how Eiri was treating him right now! Eiri was being disrespectful to him, and Eiri had never treated him like this before!

Akihito reached out discreetly and squeezed Asami’s arm; Akihito silently trying his best to keep Asami calm so that Asami’s legendary temper didn’t surface and alarm everyone in the reception room!

Asami felt Akihito’s hand squeeze his arm. “I’m okay, itoshii,” Asami murmured to Akihito; Asami still glaring at an irate Eiri.

Eiri’s anger began to cool some as Asami’s admission that Mika had suggested Tohma reach out to Agent Winner played in Eiri’s head. “My sister…suggested this?” he asked Asami hesitantly.

“Hai. Your sister is fully aware of how much her husband wants to know his half-brother. She supports him despite how painful this could all end up being for him. I support him too. That’s why I insisted he request Gundam Force to safeguard our boys. I knew if Gundam Force were assigned to our boys, Tohma would have the chance to meet Agent Winner and find out once and for all whether Agent Winner and his family want anything to do with him or not. Tohma agreed. And Mika is in full support of this,” Asami explained.

“Why didn’t you tell me about this, Asami? Why didn’t Tohma or Mika tell me?” Eiri asked, sounding very wounded now. He was extremely close to his brother-in-law, and he had thought he and Tohma shared each other’s confidence. He was finding out now that Tohma wasn’t sharing all of his confidence with him. Plus, it hurt Eiri that Asami didn't trust Eiri enough to confide in Eiri about this.

“We knew you would try to dissuade Tohma from doing this because you fear he might get hurt,” Asami said gently to Eiri, and Eiri felt the rest of his anger towards Asami fade, for Asami was right - Eiri would have tried to dissuade Tohma. “Tohma wants to do this, Eiri. He needs to," Asami impassioned. "He has to know once and for all whether he can have a life with the family he’s been denied his entire life. Don’t interfere with this chance for him, Eiri. I know you love him and want to protect him, but he’s a strong man, Eiri. He can handle this. Let him do this. Support him in this like how Mika and I are.”

Eiri sighed deeply and raked a hand through his hair. He had severe misgivings about this, but Tohma had a right to find out if he could have a life with his half-brother and family. Plus, BAD LUCK and Akihito deserved to have the very best safeguarding them, and Gundam Force was the very best. Eiri gave a curt nod of his head, indicating to Asami that he wouldn’t interfere with Tohma’s plan to meet his half-brother, and that he would support Tohma in every way possible regardless of how good or bad all of this turned out for Tohma.

Asami smiled at Eiri. “Domo arigatou, tomodachi,” Asami said appreciatively, and Eiri gave another nod in acquiesce of Asami’s gratitude.

“Would *somebody* tell us what the hell is going on here?!” Dee suddenly demanded discreetly of Asami and Eiri; Ryo and K looking as puzzled as Dee was looking as the three of them looked questioningly at Asami and Eiri!

Akihito looked questioningly at Asami and Eiri. “Can you two tell us what’s going on, please?” Akihito asked softly.

Asami felt his heart clench again at hearing Akihito plead for something. But Asami kept silent, knowing he shouldn’t break Tohma’s confidence despite the fact that Eiri had figured out what was going on and most of it was out in the open now.

“Agent Winner is Tohma’s half-brother,” Eiri explained to Akihito, taking the burden from Asami’s shoulders. K, Dee and Ryo listened intently to Eiri. “Part of the reason why Gundam Force is safeguarding you and the boys is so that Tohma can finally meet his half-brother and find out if he can have a life with his half-brother and the Peacecraft Family.”

All of the color drained from Dee’s, Ryo’s and K’s faces as Akihito said softly in understanding, “Oh.” Akihito looked very shocked too.

“My God…Agent Winner looks like a younger version of Tohma,” K muttered in shock as he looked over at Agent Winner.

“I’ll be damned…ol’ Tohma’s royalty,” Dee said in shock as he too looked over at Agent Winner.

“Eiri…how…?” Ryo stammered, shock written all over his face as he looked over at Agent Winner too.

“It’s a long story,” Eiri said. “The gist of it is Tohma is the illegitimate child of the late Princess Quatrine Peacecraft-Winner.” Akihito, K, Dee and Ryo gasped softly in shock at Eiri’s revelation. “She was raped by an OZ Terrorist, and unable to accept the circumstances surrounding the conception of her firstborn child, she gave Tohma up for adoption,” Eiri continued.

"Well, that wasn't very noble of her! It wasn't Tohma's fault how he came to be!" Dee muttered sourly, and Ryo elbowed Dee in the side - Ryo clearly offended by Dee's insensitive comments! "Ryo, she gave him up! That doesn't feel right to me! It's like she punished him for being conceived in violence! That wasn't his fault! He needed his mother's love, and she turned her back on him! That's wrong!" Dee hissed heatedly!

"Thank God Tohma's not here to hear you say that! That's insensitive, Dee!" Ryo admonished discreetly!

"Dee, some women can't handle raising a child that was conceived in violence - it's too painful for them. Apparently, that was the case for Princess Quatrine," Asami explained to Dee. “She could've aborted Tohma - most women of rape do that. Thank God she didn't. So don't be so quick to judge her, Dee. We really don't know how much pain she went through having Tohma and then giving him up for adoption. She was a princess, Dee. Royals don't like scandal; maybe her family forced her to give him up because of the scandal his conception might have brought upon them all. He's not at fault for how he came to be, and I doubt his birth mother blames him for the violence done to her. Maybe she gave him up so that he would have a better life with parents who could love him freely and unconditionally." Asami looked at Eiri. "You know more about Tohma's childhood than I do. Was it a happy one?" he asked Eiri.

“It was a very happy one. Ichiro and Seiko Seguchi were wonderful, loving parents to Tohma. After their deaths in a horrible plane crash ten years ago, Tohma learned about his true identity and how he came to be during the reading of their wills. He was shocked and devastated by the revelation. He’s been living and dealing with it ever since,” Eiri explained.

“Oh, poor Tohma; to find out something like that after losing the only parents he’d ever known…and during the reading of their wills…how unfortunate for him,” Akihito shook his head in sympathy for the SONY MUSIC record executive.

“My God…I had no idea,” K murmured in shock; his heart going out to Tohma.

"I can only imagine how shocking it must've been for Tohma, learning the truth about his parentage at such a tragic time," Ryo said sympathetically.

"That's fucked up," Dee said bluntly, sorrowfully, but his comment earned him a glare of disapproval from Ryo. Dee cleared his throat and amended, "I mean, that's terrible. Poor Tohma." Dee glared back at Ryo.

“Only Asami, Mika, you all and myself know about this; Tatsuha doesn’t know. Shuichi, Hiro and Suguru don’t know, either. Tohma wants as few people as possible knowing about this,” Eiri cautioned.

“You have my word I won’t breathe a word of this to anyone,” K promised. “I don’t want to do anything that would mess this chance up for Tohma.”

“Neither do I. I won’t breathe a word of this to anyone either,” Akihito promised.

“I’ll carry this secret to my grave,” Dee promised.

"So will I," Ryo promise.

“I don’t think keeping it a secret is going to matter much anymore soon,” Eiri murmured concernedly as he looked over again at Agent Winner. “Tohma has been wanting to reach out to his birth family and get to know them for many years now, but he’s been too afraid to do so because of the circumstances surrounding his conception. He fears they might reject him because of that. They have no idea who he is - who he *really* is.” Eiri looked back at Asami. “I guess it’s a blessing you insisted Tohma enlist Gundam Force to safeguard our boys, because Tohma’s finally ready to reach out to his birth family and see how they react to him. He’s ready to get to know his half-brother; ready to let his half-brother know who he is. Domo arigatou, Asami.”

Asami gave a nod of acquiesce to Eiri’s gratitude. “It’s what Tohma wants,” Asami said sincerely. “Forgive me for keeping you in the dark about this, Eiri. It wasn’t easy for me to do. I know how much Tohma means to you.”

“I understand. Sorry I got so upset with you a few minutes ago,” Eiri apologized, and Asami gave another nod of acquiesce, accepting Eiri’s apology.

Tohma was scheduled to meet up with BAD LUCK & Co. sometime this month, and Agent Winner would be present when Tohma arrived; thus bringing about the first-ever meeting between the two half-brothers – a Sanctarian prince who had no idea he had a half-brother and that said half-brother was SONY MUSIC record executive extraordinaire Tohma Seguchi.

Eiri looked at Agent Winner again and swallowed hard. Eiri had heard that royals could be unpredictable and judgmental, and he didn't know enough about Agent Winner to decide whether the Sanctarian prince would accept or reject Tohma. 'Please don't reject my brother-in-law, Your Highness,' Eiri pleaded silently as he continued looking at Agent Winner. 'He's a good man. He just wants to get to know you and your family. He means you no harm. Please don't hurt him.' Eiri was very fond of and protective of his brother-in-law, and he didn't want Tohma hurt in any way.

Meanwhile BAD LUCK continued their gawking at Agent Winner! “That blond dude is part Arabian. Raberba is an Arabian name. And he’s got an Arabian accent. Who ever heard of a blond-haired, blue-eyed Arabian?” Tatsuha muttered to his bandmates.

“I thought the same of Shu, Hiro, Aki, Eiri, Tohma and myself – who ever heard of Japanese men with the hair color and eye color we have?” Suguru commented with a shrug of his shoulders.

“He’s a prince too, that Arabian,” Tatsuha continued in regards to Agent Winner. “He's the nephew of the leader of the Earth Sphere Alliance and the most powerful king in the galaxy.”

"Somebody better clue King Charles di Britannia in on that. He thinks *he's* the most powerful king in the galaxy," Hiro muttered sourly. King Charles di Britannia of the planet Britannia was an archenemy of King Tallgeese Peacecraft, the Earth Sphere Alliance, the Sanc Kingdom and Preventers.

"King di Britannia's ego is too big for him to accept that," Tatsuha muterred disdainfully, and Hiro nodded in agreement.

“Agent Winner is also the president and CEO of Winner Enterprises. His company and Barton International are among the Top Ten in Forbes Magazine’s Top Companies List. Agent Barton is the president and CEO of Barton International. Both companies work closely together on various projects, and both agents inherited their companies when their respective parents passed away a few years ago. I think Agent Winner’s parents were murdered by enemies of theirs and King Peacecraft’s; and Agent Barton’s parents were killed in an accidental plane crash,” Suguru informed.

“Damn, that’s terrible,” Shuichi murmured; a note of sympathy in his voice as he regarded Agent Winner closely, his sharp mind beginning to piece something together. “I don’t know what I’d do if my Mom died.”

“I don’t know what I’d do if your Mom died either,” Hiro said, a note of sadness in his voice. He loved and respected Shuichi’s mother very much, and he knew what it felt like to lose a beloved mother – his own mother dying when he was just nine years old. “But that won’t happen for another fifteen-hundred years, tomodachi,” Hiro reassured as he patted Shuichi on the back.

“Hai, Mom’s doing well. She’ll be around for a long time to come,” Shuichi agreed, yet Hiro saw the shimmer of tears in his best friend’s eyes. Shuichi loved his mother very, very much, and it would devastate him greatly if he ever lost her. Blinking back the tears, Shuichi regrouped himself; then he muttered to Hiro regarding Agent Winner and Agent Barton, “Geez, those two agents are billionaires.”

“They’re loaded,” Hiro murmured back. “Makes me wonder why they’re Preventer Agents when they own and operate successful companies.”

“Maybe they crave the danger and adventure that being Preventer Agents provides,” Shuichi surmised.

“Perhaps,” Hiro agreed.

A sudden set to Shuichi's jaw occurred, and Hiro started to ask what was wrong when Shuichi asked Agent Winner curiously, “Agent Winner, you resemble our record executive Tohma Seguchi remarkably. Why is that? Are you by any chance related to him?" Hiro, Tatsuha and Suguru looked at Shuichi bewilderedly; then their gazes widened in shock as they looked at Agent Winner closely and saw what Shuichi saw!

Eiri, K, Asami, Akihito, Dee and Ryo looked in shock at Shuichi; Shuichi’s question flooring them!

“How in the blue blazes did Shu figure that out?! I thought you said he didn’t know about Tohma being related to Agent Winner!” Asami hissed at Eiri!

“He doesn’t know; I haven’t told him! And I have no idea how he figured it out!” Eiri hissed back worriedly as he glowered at Shuichi! His little beloved was too damn intelligent for his own good! Now Tohma's confidence may have been broken!

The members of Gundam Force looked at Shuichi, their expressions neutral – especially Agent Winner’s. “You would be surprised by how often I receive that comparison, Mr. Shindou,” Agent Winner replied pleasantly to Shuichi.

“You do?” both Eiri and Asami asked in shock at the same time.

Quatre looked at Mr. Yuki and Mr. Asami and thought, ‘Yep, they know.’ Quatre wondered who else knew as he looked casually at BAD LUCK, Mr. Takaba, Mr. Winchester, Mr. Laytner and Mr. Maclean. Out loud, Quatre said in response to Mr. Yuki and Mr. Asami, “I’m looking forward to meeting Mr. Seguchi, gentlemen. When will he be joining the tour?”

“Ah…in two weeks,” Eiri said, sounding a bit rattled.

“We’ll give you all an itinerary that lists when Tohma’s due to arrive after we’ve all settled into our suites,” Asami informed Gundam Force.

“Thank you, Mr. Asami,” Quatre said, answering for himself and for his teammates as he ranted silently to Trowa, {They know! Mr. Yuki and Mr. Asami know about Tohma Seguchi being my half-brother! But why hasn’t Tohma told me?! What’s holding him back?!}

{Perhaps the circumstances surrounding his conception?} Trowa thought back to his lover.

{That doesn’t matter to me and my family! We would welcome him with open arms!} Quatre fretted!

{He doesn’t know that yet, chéri,} Trowa reminded gently.

{Well I’m going to tell him so when I meet him!} Quatre promised determinedly, his heart twisting in grief for his secret half-brother!

Trowa felt Quatre’s grief and wanted desperately to enfold Quatre in a comforting hug. For a long time now, Quatre had desired to meet his secret half-brother after King Tallgeese discovered a year ago that Tohma Seguchi was Princess Quatrine's missing firstborn child. Apparently, Princess Quatrine had wanted to keep her firstborn child in spite of the circumstances surrounding his conception. But within hours after the child's birth, Princess Quatrine was told the child had died, and Princess Quatrine went to her grave believing her firstborn child was dead. It was when King Tallgeese was going through the old diaries of his late wife Queen Talia that he discovered the child was not dead but had been given away to a black market adoption agency; the King's own wife having given the child away herself! Queen Talia had done that because she had despised Princess Quatrine! (Author's Note: More about that later in the story!) For nearly thirty years, the Peacecraft Family had grieved and believed that Prince Rashid Raberba Winner was dead; but now they knew the truth, and they were determined to get back Prince Rashid at whatever cost; regardless of the fact that Prince Rashid was SONY MUSIC record executive Tohma Seguchi!

Trowa knew he couldn't hold Quatre right now; they were on-duty and they had to maintain a level of decorum and professionalism at all times while on-duty. {Ssshhh, calm down, chéri. Don’t work yourself up over this. Put it aside for now; we’ll deal with it when we meet Mr. Seguchi,} Trowa silently soothed.

The waves of grief Trowa felt coming from Quatre intensified for a second, then faded into a dull ache as Quatre pulled himself together. That Peacecraft bravery and strength kicked in, and Quatre looked stoic as he smiled pleasantly at BAD LUCK & Co.

It was that Peacecraft bravery and strength that had seen Quatre through some of the darkest moments in Quatre’s young life thus far; a bravery and strength that Trowa had witnessed time and again throughout the decade-plus years he had known Quatre. It was a bravery and strength that Trowa admired and respected tremendously; a bravery and strength that made Trowa love Quatre endlessly. {Te amo, mi chéri,} Trowa thought soothingly to the man he loved endlessly as his lover, best friend and teammate.

Quatre heard Trowa, and a tiny thrill of joy went through Quatre that Trowa felt. Quatre loved it whenever Trowa expressed his feelings to him. {Ana behibak, habibi,} Quatre thought back, and he felt that same tiny thrill of joy go through Trowa. Trowa loved it whenever Quatre expressed his feelings to him.

Glancing discreetly at each other, Trowa and Quatre shared a meaningful smile.

Meanwhile, Hiro asked the Gundam Force Agents, “All five of you are elite operatives already despite your ages? You’re no older than me and my bandmates. How can that be? I thought it took years for an agent to reach the status of *elite* in an organization such as yours?” Hiro knew he was suddenly goading and questioning the abilities of the agents, but he didn’t much give a damn at this point. He didn’t trust they could do what they claimed they could do – keep him and his bandmates and Akihito safe from harm. He felt the agents were way too young to live up to the hype that surrounded them.

Agent Yuy looked Hiro dead in the eyes and responded calmly, “Hai, that’s what happens when you’re the best at what you do, Mr. Nakano. We’re as good as the hype surrounding us says. In fact, we’re even better than what the hype is saying. We’re among the elite of the elite…among the very best of the very best in Preventers. Only Prometheus Force, Vermillion Force, Dailius Force and Voltron Force come within range of my team and me.”

"Better not let Agent Lamperouge, Agent Mustang, Agent Catalonia and Agent Michaelson hear you say that, Heero. They think they're better than us," Duo muttered to Heero with a prideful smirk.

"Wishful thinking can be misleading sometimes, don't you agree, Duo?" Heero boasted back teasingly, and Duo's grin widened as Wufei, Trowa and Quatre chuckled good-naturedly. They were only jesting though - Prometheus Force, Vermillion Force, Dailius Force and Voltron Force were as good as Gundam Force, but the five teams were fiercely competitive against each other in a good-natured way. The team that was ranked above all of them and considered the very best of the very best was Epyon Force - His Excellency Khushrenada's elite team headed by him.

Tatsuha muttered sourly to Hiro about Gundam Force, “They don't eat humble pie, do they?” Hiro gritted his teeth and nodded in agreement as he glared dagger-eyes at Agent Yuy. Hiro didn’t like the smug, self-assured Agent Yuy not one bit. Unfortunately, Hiro had Agent Yuy all wrong. Agent Yuy wasn’t smug; Agent Yuy was a very self-assured young man who was only stating a simple truth about himself and his teammates that BAD LUCK & Co. were going to realize and accept very soon.

“My first name is Hiroshi, but I’m referred to as *Hiro* by my friends,” Hiro then said evenly as he continued glaring at Agent Yuy; clearly letting the Gundam Force leader know that he had no intention of having everyone not call him by his nickname, no matter how much said nickname sounded similar to *Heero* and may confuse Agent Yuy and his teammates whenever the name *Hiro* was mentioned.

Heero realized that the BAD LUCK guitarist was challenging him, and Heero accepted the challenge smoothly by saying firmly yet politely to Hiro, “My first name is pronounced *Heee-ro*, and my teammates refer to me as such for the most part. I know the difference between the way my name is pronounced and your name is pronounced, Mr. Nakano, so I doubt there will be any confusion on my part or that of my teammates when my name or yours is mentioned. However, Mr. Nakano, you and your bandmates and associates will refer to me as *Agent Yuy* to eliminate any confusion you and them may have in figuring out which one of us is being addressed. Is that understood, Mr. Nakano?”

Hiro’s gaze hardened with disdain at being chastised so openly by the Gundam Force leader! Only Eiri, K, Asami, Dee, Ryo and Tohma Seguchi had the privilege of chastising him like that, and even then they had hell to pay when they did it! How dare this hotshot Preventer super-agent chastise him like this!!!

K, not liking how nasty-nice Agent Yuy was being to Hiro, bristled in reaction!

“Cool it, K,” Eiri muttered to K. “Hiro was goading and challenging Agent Yuy, and got what he deserved.” Eiri shot Hiro a disapproving glare!

Hiro rolled his eyes at Eiri!

K calmed down, but he glowered at Agent Yuy!

{Well nice to see you’re making friends, koi,} Duo silently teased Heero.

Heero chuckled internally as he regarded Hiro gravely. {Hiro was goading me, Duo; challenging my stature, authority and ability as a Preventer Agent,} Heero thought back concernedly to Duo. {Which tells me there’s more to Mr. Nakano than meets the eye. You be careful around him, koibito. He might be trouble.}

{No, Heero, he’s not trouble,} Duo thought back solemnly. {He’s scared and severely wounded. His friend the camera guy is scared and severely wounded too, but seems to be a bit more recovered from his ordeal than Hiro is.}

Heero studied both Mr. Nakano and Mr. Takaba closely. Duo was correct – both Mr. Nakano and Mr. Takaba were the walking wounded, but Mr. Takaba did seem more recovered than Mr. Nakano was. Heero could see underneath Mr. Takaba’s professionalism the slight nervousness and apprehension that always afflicted a wounded soul; but other than that Mr. Takaba seemed perfectly fine. Mr. Nakano, on the other hand, was anything but fine. Heero could see the hostility and alarm roiling off of Mr. Nakano in almost tangible waves of misery. Mr. Nakano was pure anger and fear, and he had a chip on his shoulder the size of Earth. That anger, fear and chip-on-the-shoulder came from the deep-rooted terror and torment that Mr. Nakano harbored, Heero realized. {I see now what you see, Duo. I had forgotten the traumas they've both been through,} Heero thought back to his beloved a moment later. {Mr. Takaba seems to be a bit more recovered from his trauma than Mr. Nakano is from his own trauma. But how did you see this, Duo? What clued you in on the severity of their mental and emotional states?}

{I know all the hallmarks of someone who’s scared, Heero, because I myself have lived with fear my entire life. Mr. Nakano’s scared, angry and hurt. I see me in him. Mr. Takaba is just scared and hurt, but is trying his best to overcome his traumatic past. Mr. Nakano's not even trying to overcome his traumatic past. Child sexual abuse is a horrible and difficult thing to overcome, Heero. I know because I'm living proof of how hard it is to overcome,} Duo thought back grievously.

Heero’s heart twisted at Duo’s summary of what had happened to Mr. Nakano and Mr. Takaba. Mr. Nakano and Mr. Takaba were victims of the same kind of abuse Duo had suffered when Duo was a child.

Heero felt the old, familiar waves of torment seething through Duo’s being, and Heero longed to reach out and comfort his beloved. But they were on-duty, so Heero restrained himself from physically comforting Duo and sent soothing waves of encouragement to Duo instead. It took a few seconds, but Heero’s waves of encouragement soothed Duo and settled Duo down eventually. Heero looked at Mr. Nakano and Mr. Takaba again and thought concernedly to Duo, {Both Mr. Nakano and Mr. Takaba may prove to be challenges to safeguard, koibito.}

{Mr. Takaba will be a breeze to safeguard. He’s a sweetheart, a very gentle soul – just deeply afraid but trying his best to overcome his ordeal. But I think his boss Mr. Asami, will be the primary person safeguarding him despite him hiring us to safeguard Mr. Takaba. They’re in love, Heero. I picked up on that the moment I saw the two of them.} Duo thought back, and he felt a surge of surprise come from Heero as Heero looked discreetly at Mr. Takaba and Mr. Asami and saw what Duo had seen. It was obscured and barely visible in front of Gundam Force, but Heero saw the love that existed between Mr. Takaba and Mr. Asami. {Mr. Asami didn’t inform us of how deep his relationship with Mr. Takaba ran,} Heero thought back to Duo.

{They probably wanna keep it a secret from us because technically they aren’t *together* yet - probably because Mr. Takaba is still trying to heal fully,} Duo thought back.

{Perhaps,} Heero agreed.

Both Heero’s and Duo’s gazes narrowed slightly as they turned their attention to Mr. Nakano. {As for Mr. Nakano, he’s angry and bitter and not even trying to overcome his ordeal,} Duo continued, {but I can handle him, koi. Don’t worry I’m up for the challenge of safeguarding him.} Duo smirked reassuringly at Heero.

Heero returned the smirk with one of his own as he thought back confidently to Duo, {I know you can, koibito. I have complete faith in you.}

Duo’s smirk widened. {Thanks, koi. Your faith in me means a lot to me…considering what I’ve been through lately.} Duo’s inner voice did not sound as cheerful as his smirk looked.

Heero’s heart twisted in sympathy for his beloved. {I know, koibito. But you’re doing great,} he encouraged silently.

{Thanks, Heero, I needed to hear that. Cuz I’m trying as hard as I can,} Duo thought back gratefully; despairingly.

{I know you are, koibito,} Heero soothed.

A few more pleasantries were exchanged verbally between Gundam Force and BAD LUCK & Co., then Asami, on the behalf of himself and Tohma Seguchi, thanked Gundam Force for agreeing to safeguard BAD LUCK and Akihito.

“It’s our job to go where we’re needed,” Heero said in response to Mr. Asami's and Mr. Seguchi's gratitude.

“What does *Gundam* mean?” Shuichi asked curiously.

“It’s short for *Gundanium Alloy*,” Heero explained; his voice retaining its monotone. “*Gundanium Alloy* is a unique compound that can only be produced in a zero-gravity Alchemic Transmutation Chamber. The compound is incredibly strong, and is electrically nonconductive and cannot be detected by radar or satellite.” He smiled at Shuichi. “Our headquarters in the Sanc Kingdom, along with our King’s residence and the aircraft and spacecraft we pilot are made of Gundanium Alloy, thus making them invisible to all radars and satellites. Many of our outposts are constructed of Gundanium Alloy as well. It’s virtually impossible for our enemies to find us.”

Shuichi, Hiro, Tatsuha and Suguru looked at Heero with such perplexity that Duo had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing out loud at the comical stares! Duo nudged his comrade, Wufei, and murmured, “They kinda looked like us, all confused and wondering “What the fuck…???” when Treize first explained to us what the hell Gundanium Alloy is.” Wufei chuckled in response; thus causing Duo to chuckle too.

Heero heard Duo and Wufei chuckling and smiled slightly as he thought in relief to Duo, {That’s it, koibito, stay focused on the here and now. We’ll deal with the past later, I promise.} He got no response from Duo, but that didn’t surprise him. Duo had a habit of ignoring Heero when he didn’t want to deal with something. But Heero knew Duo heard him. Their mental and emotional connection via their *love thingy connection* was very strong, had been for many years now. They were constantly linked to each other, constantly knowing each other’s thoughts and feelings.

That connection was also hard to bare at times when one of them was hurt or in pain – as was the case eight months ago when Duo was viciously tortured and left for dead in a pool of his own blood during a mission that he, Heero and Wufei had been on that had turned bad.

Heero shivered slightly as memory of that awful mission from eight months ago flooded his mind. He instantly felt when Duo saw his thoughts and immediately shut them off. {I’m sorry,} he relayed telepathically.

{It’s okay Heero. I don’t expect you to forget. Lord knows…I never will,} Duo thought back as he continued chuckling softly with Wufei. Duo's inner voice was wrought with heartache and grief.

Heero’s heart bled with sympathy for Duo.

Meanwhile, BAD LUCK continued staring bewilderedly at Heero. “Ooo-kay,” Shuichi said in response to Heero’s explanation of what Gundanium Alloy was. Shuichi was still clueless as to what Gundanium Alloy was, and he wasn't about to ask what Alchemy was because he knew he wouldn't understand what that was either. “I guess that’s a good thing for your headquarters, your King’s residence, your outposts and the aircraft and spacecraft you fly, hai?”

“It certainly is, Mr. Shindou,” Heero confirmed.

“Please, call me *Shuichi*, Agent Yuy. *Mr. Shindou* is too damn formal and makes me feel ancient,” Shuichi said with a wrinkling of his pert little nose. Eiri resisted the urge to lean over and kiss that cute little nose.

“Hai, Shuichi,” Heero acknowledged with a curt nod; his teammates nodding in agreement. He and his teammates would wait until they got the okay from the others in Shuichi’s group to call them by their first names.

“Gundanium Alloy keeps our enemies from finding us,” Wufei then said in response to Shuichi’s question about the purpose of Gundanium Alloy; Wufei’s tone of voice slightly less of a monotone than Heero’s.

“Hmm, lucky for you all and your King. Sounds like a safe place to live,” Hiro said evenly as he and his friends continued eye-balling the secret agents.

“Agent Yuy and his team will be handling all of your security needs; Eiri, K, Dee, Ryo and I will handle anything that's not security-related,” Asami informed BAD LUCK and Akihito.

"Sooo...that means when I want my hotel ice bucket filled, you'll go do it for me, big brother?" Tatsuha jested with a gleam in his eyes as he looked adoringly at Eiri.

"You will get your own ice, little brother. You are not a diva," Eiri grumbled, and Tatsuha pretended to pout as Shuichi, Hiro, Suguru, K, Asami, Akihito, Dee and Ryo chuckled uproariously. Eiri reached over and ruffled Tatsuha's hair affectionately; Eiri silently reminding Tatsuha that there wasn't anything he wouldn't do for Tatsuha. Tatsuha grinned elatedly at his big brother.

{Mr. Yuki and Mr. Uesugi are very close,} Quatre thought to Trowa as they observed the brothers. {Reminds me of how close Milli, Clovie, Reya and I are...and of how close we once were to Merci.} A note of melancholy echoed in Quatre's inner voice that Trowa picked up on immediately. Trowa sent soothing waves of comfort to Quatre, and after a few moments Quatre calmed down again. {Thank you, habibi,} Quatre thought graciously.

Trowa smiled softly and discreetly at his beloved. {You’re welcome, chéri,} he thought back lovingly to Quatre; then added reverently, {They remind me of how close Cathy and I are, and of how close the five of us are.} *Cathy* was Trowa's baby sister, supermodel Catherine Barton. And in spite of the romantic relationships between Trowa/Quatre and Heero/Duo, they and Wufei were as close as blood brothers and acted as such often.

“It is an honor to have you safeguarding our boys, Gundam Force,” Asami said graciously, the rest of BAD LUCK & Co. nodding in agreement and echoing their appreciation of Gundam Force as well.

“Thank you, gentlemen,” Heero acknowledged graciously; his teammates nodding in agreement. “It will be an honor to safeguard BAD LUCK and Mr. Takaba.”

“I guess you all can now finally retire your guns and grenades,” Tatsuha cracked at Asami, Eiri, K, Dee and Ryo; and Shuichi and Suguru snickered at Tatsuha’s jesting as both Hiro and Akihito looked a bit concerned. Hiro was used to having Eiri’s and K’s protection, and Akihito was used to having Asami's protection. Hiro wasn't sure he was comfortable with Eiri and K turning that responsibility over to a group of hotshots whom Hiro knew nothing about, and Akihito wasn't sure he was comfortable with Asami turning that responsibility over to a group of hotshots whom Akihito knew nothing about.

Eiri, K, Dee and Ryo shot scathing looks at Tatsuha for his smart-aleck remark, and Shuichi and Suguru cackled uproariously as Tatsuha looked a bit guilty about what he'd said. Eiri, K, Dee and Ryo were known for being a bit over-protective of BAD LUCK. 

Asami was known for being a bit over-protective of Akihito as Akihito looked a bit concerned as he regarded Gundam Force closely. Asami saw the look of concern on Akihito's face and leaned over and whispered softly to Akihito, “Don’t worry, itoshii, I’ll never stop protecting you. I’ll always safeguard you.”

Akihito relaxed some at Asami’s promise. Discreetly Akihito murmured, “Domo arigatou, koishii.”

Akihito felt Asami’s hand rub gently and discreetly against the small of his back. “You’re welcome, my heart,” Asami murmured back softly.

“Gentlemen, are all of you licensed gun carriers?” Heero asked Asami, Eiri, K, Dee and Ryo, and the five men confirmed to the super agent that they were. “Excellent. One can never have enough firepower,” Heero said in acknowledgement. Then he smirked and added, “However, your grenades will not be needed, gentlemen. My team and I have enough weaponry in our arsenals to protect BAD LUCK and Mr. Takaba sixty times over.”

That seemed to put BAD LUCK & Co. at ease...except Hiro. Hiro was far from being comfortable with Gundam Force safeguarding him, and he wouldn’t be comfortable with Gundam Force until he got to know Gundam Force better.

“Well, I’m feeling very good about all of this now,” Shuichi suddenly announced brightly. He was excited about the new security detail. “So gentlemen, who’s going to be responsible for whom?”

“As a team, Gundam Force will be responsible for BAD LUCK and Mr. Takaba during concerts and traveling,” Heero informed. “In individual situations, each of you will have one of us with you when in public. I will be responsible for you, Shuichi. Agent Maxwell will be responsible for Mr. Nakano. Agent Chang will be responsible for Mr. Uesugi. Agent Barton will be responsible for Mr. Takaba. And Agent Winner will be responsible for Mr. Fujisaki.”

Tatsuha nudged Suguru and snickered, “Agent Chang’s gonna have one helluva time keeping up with me when Ryuichi arrives on-tour with us next week!”

Suguru shook his head and said teasingly to Tatsuha, “Poor Agent Chang. You and Ryuichi are going to drive him crazy.”

'I wonder how Taki will react to Agent Winner safeguarding me. Will Agent Winner figure out how Taki and I feel about each other? Will Agent Winner scorn us for loving each other?' Suguru fretted silently, for Taki Aiwaza would be accompanying Ryuichi Sakuma when the famous singer paid a visit with BAD LUCK next week, and the growing love that was blossoming between Taki and Suguru was sure to be visible no matter how hard Taki and Suguru might try to suppress it.

Wufei’s expression remained stoic as he overheard what Mr. Uesugi and Mr. Fujisaki said. ‘That’s what you think, gentlemen,’ Wufei thought confidently. He had a few tricks up his sleeve for the unsuspecting Mr. Uesugi and Mr. Sakuma. Mr. Seguchi made sure Wufei and his teammates were fully aware of the romantic relationships/romantic feelings between Mr. Uesugi and Mr. Sakuma, Mr. Shindou and Mr. Yuki, Mr. Takaba and Mr. Asami, Mr. Nakano and Mr. Winchester, Mr. Maclean and Mr. Laytner, and Mr. Fujisaki and Mr. Aizawa; so Wufei and his teammates knew exactly what they were dealing with concerning these six couples.

“Mr. Uesugi,” Wufei said out loud, and Mr. Uesugi looked at him. “Mr. Seguchi informed my teammates and me that your significant other will be joining you on-tour next week to spend some time with you and to finish up work on a collaboration project with Mr. Shindou.” Wufei watched as all of the color drained from Mr. Uesugi’s face. Wufei then looked at Mr. Fujisaki and said, “Mr. Seguchi also informed my teammates and me that Mr. Aizawa will be accompanying Mr. Sakuma and will be spending some time with you.” Wufei watched as all of the color drained from Mr. Fujisaki’s face. Wufei’s next statements were addressed to both Mr. Uesugi and Mr. Fujisaki. “Mr. Seguchi expressed that it would be necessary for you both to have additional security in case your significant others wish to go anywhere with you, respectively; so two more agents will be joining us next week to help with safeguarding both of you and your significant others.” Wufei looked at Mr. Uesugi. “One of the agents will help me with you and Mr. Sakuma,” Wufei said to Mr. Uesugi.

“The other agent will help me with you and Mr. Aizawa,” Quatre said to Mr. Fujisaki.

“At this time we do not know the identities of the additional agents, but I will inform you of their identities once we are told,” Heero promised BAD LUCK & Co.

Tatsuha and Suguru looked stunned by what Agent Chang and Agent Winner had just said. “T-T-Tohma…t-t-told you all…about Ryu and me…and Guru and Taki?” Tatsuha stammered. Very few people outside of BAD LUCK & Co. knew about Tatsuha and Ryuichi being romantically involved, and even fewer people knew about the blossoming romance occurring between Suguru and Taki because of Suguru’s parents’ disdain for same-sex relationships.

“There isn’t a *Guru and Taki*! We’re not involved!” Suguru exclaimed in outrage!

“According to Mr. Seguchi there is,” Quatre said evenly to Suguru. Then Quatre added sincerely and compassionately, “I give you my word, Mr. Fujisaki, your parents will not learn about any time you spend with Mr. Aizawa.”

Suguru looked appalled! Tohma had told Gundam Force *everything* about him and Taki! Suguru glared at Eiri and Asami and snarled, “Tohma had no right to break my confidence!”

“Suguru, Tohma’s only trying to protect you and Taki,” Eiri soothed.

“There isn’t anything to *protect*, Eiri! Taki and I are *not* involved!” Suguru sneered angrily! Then he glared at Gundam Force and demanded sharply, “Just what has Tohma told you all about Taki and me?!”

“Mr. Seguchi informed us that you and Mr. Aizawa have a romantic relationship developing,” Quatre said gently. “He informed us that you and Mr. Aizawa are in love with each other but are currently not acting on your feelings because of your parents’ disapproval of said feelings.”

Suguru let out a laugh that was anything but mirthful! “So Tohma has told you all *everything* about Taki and me! How dare he! How dare he break my confidence like that!”

“Suguru, he didn’t break your confidence maliciously,” Asami soothed as Eiri reached out and rubbed a soothing hand against Suguru’s back. “Tohma just wants to make sure what you and Taki have is totally protected from your parents and the rest of the galaxy.”

“He didn’t have the right to tell *them* everything!” Suguru seethed; tears of anguish now glistening in his green-black eyes! It was obvious to everyone present that Suguru was suffering greatly from the stress that came with loving someone of the same sex. Everyone’s heart went out to him.

Suguru glared at Gundam Force again and demanded, “What else has Tohma told you all about?!”

“Mr. Seguchi was very forthcoming about all of you, Mr. Fujisaki,” Heero said, and the rest BAD LUCK & Co. stared in shock at him!

“What exactly has Tohma told you all about us?” Hiro asked suspiciously.

“Mr. Seguchi informed us about Mr. Uesugi’s romantic relationship with Mr. Sakuma because Mr. Seguchi wants that relationship to be protected and safeguarded in the same manner as Mr. Fujisaki’s romantic relationship with Mr. Aizawa,” Heero said.

“For the last time: Taki and I are *NOT* involved!” Suguru wailed angrily! “We’re *NEVER* going to be involved!”

“Never is a long time, Mr. Fujisaki,” Quatre said gently. “You never know what the future may hold for you and Mr. Aizawa.”

Suguru glowered at Quatre! “It doesn’t hold that, Agent Winner!” Suguru gritted through his teeth as Eiri rubbed Suguru’s back again; Eiri trying his best to calm Suguru down before Suguru said something that would set Gundam Force off!

“Mr. Seguchi informed us that you and Mr. Sakuma are keeping mum about your romantic relationship?” Heero continued, his question directed at Tatsuha.

“H-h-hai. W-w-we don’t necessarily want the entire galaxy knowing about us…given how some people view such relationships as ours,” Tatsuha stammered again, still in shock about how much Gundam Force knew about him and Ryuichi, and Suguru and Taki. Eiri could see how flustered and upset his little brother was and he reached out and squeezed Tatsuha’s shoulder as he continued rubbing Suguru’s back. Tatsuha welcomed his big brother’s comforting support and settled down some.

“We understand that, Mr. Uesugi, and we give you our word that we will not divulge the nature of your relationship with Mr. Sakuma to anyone,” Heero promised, his teammates nodding in agreement. Tatsuha relaxed visibly. Heero then looked at Suguru and pledged, “And we give our word that we will not divulge the nature of your feelings and/or relationship with Mr. Aizawa to anyone – including your parents, Mr. Fujisaki.” Duo, Wufei, Trowa and Quatre nodded in agreement, pledging their promise too.

Suguru didn’t exactly feel relieved and secured with Gundam Force’s promise, but he did settle down some; Eiri feeling some of the tension leave Suguru’s body as Suguru relaxed some. “Domo arigatou,” Suguru said softly to Gundam Force.

“Hai, domo arigatou,” Tatsuha said in relief to Gundam Force.

“No problem,” Heero replied with a slight smile; then his smile faded as he looked at Eiri and Shuichi, Asami and Akihito, K and Hiro, and Dee and Ryo. “Mr. Seguchi also informed my teammates and me about the demographics of your relationships. He said you all are keeping your relationships mum as well. My teammates and I will do the same – you have our word,” Heero promised.

“Domo arigatou,” Eiri, Shuichi, Asami, Akihito, Dee and Ryo said in relief.

“There isn’t a relationship between K and me,” Hiro retorted tersely as he glowered at Heero.

“Well, not from lack of trying on my part,” K said with a smirk that spoke volumes on how hard he was trying to win Hiro’s heart.

Hiro glowered at K and sneered, “Don’t you ever get tired of beating a dead horse into the ground?!”

K’s face flushed embarrassedly at Hiro’s insensitive comment, and K kept silent as he wished for the floor to open up and swallow him whole!

Eiri, Shuichi, Asami, Akihito, Dee, Ryo, Tatsuha and Suguru glared at Hiro, each of them shocked by how vicious Hiro had just been to K! Hiro ignored them by moving away from all of them and getting himself a snack from the refreshment table!

Gundam Force watched Hiro closely – each agent taking an assessment of the guitarist and cataloguing it for later reference. {This dude is gonna be a trip,} Duo thought to Heero. {But I can handle him.}

{I’ll help you with him,} Heero offered.

{Nah, you’re gonna have your hands full with Mr. Shindou. I can handle Mr. Nakano, trust me,} Duo reassured.

{I always trust you, koibito,} Heero thought sincerely and smiled when he felt a jolt of joy go through Duo.

{Thanks, koi. I needed to hear that,} Duo thought back gratefully.

“So…you all don’t have a problem with same-sex relationships? And same-sex marriage in the case of Dee and Ryo?” Suguru asked Gundam Force a bit hesitantly. He didn’t think they did, but he wanted to be certain. He didn’t want to assume wrongly.

“No, Mr. Fujisaki. People are free to love and marry whomever they please – so long as they aren’t hurting anyone, nor breaking in laws,” Duo said compassionately.

“Domo arigato,” Suguru said relievedly. It was refreshing to be around people outside of his protective circle of friends who weren’t against same-sex relationships, same-sex love, and same-sex marriages.

{I can’t imagine the heartache he must be going through – in love with a man he can’t be with because his parents disapprove,} Quatre thought sadly to Trowa.

{Thank God our parents were understanding and supportive of our relationship, chéri; and the rest of your family and my sister are understanding and supportive of us,} Trowa thought back elatedly. Quatre nodded in agreement.

“So in conclusion, you’re basically telling us to trust all of you blindly and without question,” Hiro remarked tersely as he glared hostilely at Gundam Force! It was clearly obvious he didn’t trust Gundam Force not one iota!

{This guy is really testing my patience, Duo!} Heero thought testily to Duo; yet Heero's outward persona was calm, cool and calculated as he stared back at Mr. Nakano and replied, “Hai, Mr. Nakano, that’s exactly what I’m telling you and your friends.”

{Keep your cool, koi-san,} Duo soothed. {He'll settle down once he realizes he can trust us.}

Heero grunted inwardly but received Duo's advice.

Hiro’s eyes narrowed as he grunted disbelievingly at Heero and his teammates.

K wanted to reach over and shake some sense into Hiro! ‘You can’t go around distrusting everyone, Hiro-san! Give Gundam Force a chance! Let them prove to you they can be trusted! And let me prove to you I can be trusted too!’

Out loud, Heero said to BAD LUCK & Co., “At any rate, gentlemen, my teammates and I will do everything in our power to protect your relationships from the outside world, and we will safeguard Mr. Sakuma and Mr. Aizawa when they arrive on-tour with all of us next week.”

“We take the responsibility of safeguarding our charges, their privacy, and their significant others very seriously,” Wufei informed curtly.

"But Taki and I are *NOT* involved," Suguru stressed again rawly.

"Doesn't matter; we'll still safeguard him anyway," Quatre said kindly.

Suguru wanted to stress further there never would be a *Suguru x Taki*, but Asami shushed Suguru by saying to Gundam Force, “Thank you, gentlemen.” The rest of BAD LUCK & Co., including Suguru, expressed their gratitude in unison - all of them deeply touched and grateful of Gundam Force’s willingness to safeguard them, their privacy, their intricate relationships, and Ryuichi Sakuma and Taki Aizawa.

Then Tatsuha grinned mischievously at Agent Chang and said, “I hope you and *Unknown Agent # 1* can keep up with Ryu and me. My brother says we can be a bit challenging at times.”

“That’s an understatement,” Eiri muttered under his breath, and that earned him a smack on the back by Tatsuha! Eiri gasped as the air left his lungs from the impact of Tatsuha’s smack, and Tatsuha gave Eiri a look that screamed “That’s what you deserve for saying that!” as Shuichi rubbed soothingly at Eiri's back and glared irritatedly at Tatsuha! Asami, K and Dee snickered at Eiri under their breaths as Akihito, Suguru and Ryo stared in wide-eyed shock at Tatsuha!

Gundam Force kept their cool as Wufei smirked slightly and said evenly to Tatsuha, “Mr. Seguchi informed me about you and Mr. Sakuma. I’m up for the challenge, Mr. Uesugi. So will be the additional agent coming here to assist me with you and Mr. Sakuma.”

“Good luck!” K cracked! “You and that other agent are going to need it! I’m not kidding! Am I, Eiri?”

“No, he’s not kidding,” Eiri confirmed to Agent Chang. “My brother and his significant other can be quite difficult to manage at times. They’re like that because they don’t get to see much of each other because of their busy schedules; so when they do meet up they tend to get…carried away with each other at times.”

“Hey! We can’t help it we’re in love and miss each other like crazy!” Tatsuha exclaimed as he glared at his brother!

'If only it were like that for Taki and me,' Suguru thought sadly; his heart stricken with grief.

“Aaah, I see,” Wufei said with a smirk and a nod in response to what Eiri had just said. Then Wufei looked at Tatsuha and said sternly, “Mr. Uesugi, you and Mr. Sakuma will not be a problem for me and my comrade, shi?”

Tatsuha’s gaze narrowed at the authoritative tone Agent Chang was using with him! Not liking being talked down to like a child, Tatsuha smirked mirthlessly and replied smoothly to Agent Chang, “Of course not, Agent Chang.”

Wufei knew that smirk Tatsuha was giving him was a smart-ass grin that screamed: “Like hell I’m gonna make watching over Ryuichi and me easy for you and your comrade!” Wufei knew he and whomever Preventers assigned to help him safeguard Tatsuha and Mr. Sakuma were going to have their hands full with the star-crossed lovers!

Leaning over, Duo chuckled slyly and murmured to Wufei, “Better get yourself ready, pal. You’re in for a challenge with that dude and his significant other.”

“I can handle him, wo di pin yo,” Wufei murmured back confidently to Duo as he kept his stern gaze on Tatsuha.

Duo chuckled softly in response, then he looked at his own challenge and thought worriedly, ‘I’m going to have my hands full with Mr. Nakano.’ Hiro noticed Duo looking at him and glared back hostilely at Duo! ‘Man, talk about having a major chip on the shoulder! This dude’s pissed! Angry at the whole fucking universe!’ Duo looked at Heero and thought sourly, {You just had to stick me with *HIM*, didn’t you?! What the hell were you thinking, Heero?! You pissed at me about something?!}

Heero chuckled softly and cracked silently, {Oh, you can handle him, tiger! I have complete confidence in you! He reminds me of the way you used to be!}

Duo frowned! {You were once like that too, buster!}

{Hai, I was. But you changed me for the better, and I changed you for the better,} Heero reminded seriously.

Duo smirked. {Yeah, we sure did, koi. We sure did,} he thought back warmly, and was blessed with an answering smirk from Heero.

Focusing on Shuichi and Eiri, and Akihito and Asami, Heero asked, “I take it your relationships will not be a problem for us to safeguard?”

“Hai, we won’t be a problem,” Shuichi and Eiri, and Akihito and Asami promised.

“We trust that you will honor your promise to us,” Asami added evenly as he regarded Gundam Force confidently.

“Hai, you all can trust we will honor our promise to you,” Heero promised; his teammates nodding in agreement.

As Asami and Akihito smiled warmly at each other, and Tatsuha cheered gleefully as both Hiro and K rolled their eyes and shook their heads jadedly because they knew Tatsuha and Ryuichi were going to worry the hell out of Agent Chang and the mystery agent that was coming soon, Shuichi looked at Eiri and smiled *mischievously* at the novelist.

Eiri swallowed hard. He knew what that *mischievous smile* meant – it meant Shuichi was going to start pestering the hell out of him BIG TIME!

Poor Eiri, LOL!

Quatre, meanwhile, focused his attention on Suguru and saw how forlorn the BAD LUCK keyboardist looked. Quatre sensed he and the other mystery agent coming to help him safeguard Suguru and Mr. Aizawa would have very little trouble out of them. {He's hurting,} Quatre thought concernedly to Trowa. {His heart is breaking. He should be with the one he loves.}

{Convince him of that, chéri,} Trowa suggested softly.

Quatre smiled discreetly at Trowa. Quatre was very good at convincing others to do what they should do - alas, the mark of a very good and very honorable Sanctarian prince.

 

~*~

 

Thirty minutes later…

 As the elevator made its way up to the Penthouse Suites Floor of the hotel, Quatre looked at his teammates and said cheerfully, “Well, I think that meeting went very well. Our new charges seem pleased with us overall.”

“That Hiroshi Nakano didn’t seem too pleased,” Heero stated sourly. “He challenged me on his nickname, basically telling me that he and I couldn’t both be called *Hiro*, even though mine’s is pronounced differently. Then he had the nerve to challenge my stature, authority and ability as a Preventer Agent.” Heero cocked an eyebrow and pointed at the medals adorning his uniform jacket. “Did he not see all these shiny medals I have pinned on my jacket?” he asked, his voice losing its monotone to drip profusely with sarcasm.

“I don’t think he saw any of our medals of valor,” Trowa said disdainfully. “But you set him straight on who’s in charge, Heero, when you told him the pronunciation of your name is *Heee-ro*. There’ll be no mix up on which of you are being addressed, and you are more than capable of living up to the hype surrounding you as the best of the best. We all are capable of living up to the hype.”

“The little punk didn’t like me calling him out,” Heero said with a smirk. “He has a chip on his shoulder the size of Earth.”

“He sure does,” Wufei agreed stiffly. “He’s a real smart-ass. Glad I’m not safeguarding him; I’d have to deck him. I know he’s a victim of abuse but c’mon, lighten up a bit. We’re no threat to him.”

“Doesn’t matter. He doesn’t know us. He’s afraid of us. He doesn’t trust us. Sexual abuse does that to a person. We’re going to have to *earn* his trust,” Duo muttered, and his teammates looked at him concernedly. Duo looked sullen.

Heero felt undercurrents of distress coming from Duo. Heero reached over to the elevator’s control panel and jabbed the *STOP* button. The elevator jerked to a halt; then Heero pressed his hand against Duo’s back and rubbed gently as he asked Duo softly, concernedly, “What is it, koibito? What’s upsetting you?” Heero sensed it was more than just Hiroshi Nakano’s attitude upsetting Duo.

Duo didn’t say anything as he tried to cover up his emotions – which were running rampant inside of him right now. His attempt at covering them up failed as he felt Heero zeroed in on them and refused to let them be hidden.

Duo shot Heero an irritated glare. Heero looked back at Duo worriedly.

Quatre looked a bit sullen as he said, “Suguru Fujisaki is suffering terribly over his situation with Taki Aizawa. It’s obvious to me that Suguru wants to be with Taki, but because Suguru’s parents disapprove of the relationship, Suguru is denying himself – denying his feelings and Taki’s feelings - for the sake of his parents so that he won’t lose his parents’ love. That’s not right. He shouldn’t have to choose between his parents and his beloved.”

Trowa felt how troubled Quatre was about Suguru’s situation, and Trowa took hold of Quatre’s gloved hand and squeezed it soothingly as he whispered encouragingly, “Convince him to follow his heart, chéri. He won’t choose wrongly if he does that.”

“I will,” Quatre promised; his ice-blue gaze sparkling with hope as he looked at Trowa. Trowa smiled and squeezed Quatre’s hand again reassuringly.

“Be sure you don’t overstep, Quatre,” Heero warned gently. “We can’t afford to have our charges displeased with us for interfering where we shouldn’t. They’ll be more difficult to manage if we made that mistake.”

“I’ll be careful, Heero,” Quatre promised.

Heero smiled and nodded, accepting and believing in Quatre’s promise, for Quatre’s word was golden; then Heero’s smile faded as he felt more distress radiate from Duo. He looked at Duo, his hand still rubbing Duo’s back as he asked softly, worriedly, “Koibito, talk to us. Confide in us. Let us help you.”

A heavy sigh sounded from Duo as some of his resolve shattered, and he looked at his teammates and murmured, “I used to act the way Hiro is acting – always angry and fearful, always distrustful and mad as hell at the universe.” He looked at Heero. “I still am afraid and distrustful…especially in light of what happened to me in Darfur eight months ago.”

“Oh, Duo,” Heero murmured as he tried to draw Duo close to hug him; but Duo put his hands up, warding off Heero, indicating to Heero that he didn’t want to be held right now. Heero backed off and gave Duo space.

“Duo, you’re right about Hiro; he is very angry, bitter and distrustful of everyone. He hasn’t allowed himself to start healing yet. Akihito, on the other hand, is no longer angry and bitter. He’s a little bit wary of people he doesn’t know well, but that’s about it. He seems to be getting beyond his trauma. He’s in love with Mr. Asami. I’m certain Mr. Asami is part of the reason why Akihito’s recovering quicker than Hiro is. Hiro doesn’t have a significant other helping him deal with his demons,” Quatre said solemnly. “Hiro’s exhibiting some of the same characteristics you exhibited, Duo, when we all first met you ten years ago.”

“Which means it may take a long time still for Hiro to heal and overcome his ordeal,” Trowa said.

“It’s very likely it may take Hiro the rest of his life to heal and overcome…just like it’s taking me forever to heal and overcome my ordeal,” Duo mumbled quietly; his gaze haunted as memories of his own horrific past assaulted his mind.

Heero saw Duo’s horrific thoughts. Heero made a sound of distress in his throat and rubbed his hand again in soothing circles against Duo’s back.

Quatre’s insides churned with his own deep-rooted torment as he watched Duo agonize. Trowa felt Quatre’s torment and wrapped his arms around Quatre and held Quatre close. Quatre sighed and leaned into Trowa, absorbing Trowa’s comfort and strength. Trowa brushed his lips against Quatre’s forehead and murmured something in Latin that soothed Quatre’s troubled spirit.

“We’re going to have to prove to Hiro and Akihito they can trust us. They won’t feel safe around us until we gain their trust,” Heero reminded his teammates as he continued soothing Duo.

“Aye sir,” Duo, Quatre, Trowa and Wufei nodded in acquiesce to their team leader.

Then Wufei wagged his finger at Heero and cautioned, “That means you can’t lose your patience with Hiro, Heero.” Heero reached out and tried to grab Wufei’s wagging finger, but Wufei snatched his finger away before Heero could grab it. Wufei grinned ruefully at Heero, and Heero chuckled.

“Maybe with me being Hiro’s agent, I can help him learn to deal with his situation some,” Duo said with a hopeful smile. “I know what it’s like to suffer with such torment. You know it too, Qat.”

“Maybe we both can help him and Akihito,” Quatre suggested.

“I think Mr. Asami is taking very good care of Akihito. But should Akihito need our help, we’ll be there for him,” Heero said.

“And we’ll all be there for Hiro,” Trowa promised as he kissed Quatre’s forehead again.

They were all quiet for a few moments, lost in their own thoughts; then the silence was shattered as Duo heaved a heavy, desolate sigh and leaned his head back against the paneling of the elevator and closed his eyes; a deep frown marring his beautifully handsome face.

Heero, Wufei, Trowa and Quatre stared worriedly at Duo.

Duo swallowed hard then murmured rawly, “It gets so hard sometimes…you know? Having to pretend all is well with me when…all isn’t well with me.” He kept his eyes closed as he balled his gloved hands into fists at his sides as the frown on his face deepened. “I’m so screwed up inside. So damn screwed up inside. How can I possibly help anyone when I can’t even help myself?” He let out a laugh that held no humor in it whatsoever as his mind became swamped with dark images from his horrific past.

Heero saw Duo’s horrific thoughts again, and fighting the urge to cringe from those horrific thoughts, Heero reached out and squeezed Duo’s left fist. “You are a great help to all of us – especially to me,” Heero soothed. "Every day I’m with you, I feel so blessed and alive and loved."

“You’re just saying that because you’re in love with me. You’re bias,” Duo grumbled with his eyes still closed, yet he turned his hand and gripped Heero’s hand hard. Heero returned the firm squeeze. “Quatre,” Duo then said after a moment. Quatre looked expectantly at Duo. “When you met our new charges…did you feel like they were...*gawking* at you like fresh meat?”

Quatre knew what Duo meant, and although Quatre’s cheeks colored slightly in embarrassment and his ice-blue eyes darkened with remembered grief, he replied softly to Duo, “No, Duo, I didn’t feel like they were gawking at me. I didn’t feel their stares were inappropriate.”

Duo snorted ruefully as his hand tightened in Heero’s. “That’s because you’re beyond what happened to you six years ago, thank God,” he muttered dryly, and he truly was glad Quatre was beyond his own horrifying ordeal. “I wish I could get beyond what happened to me eight months ago…and ten years ago,” he added mournfully, and he felt Heero’s hand tighten around his.

Quatre looked compassionately at Duo as Trowa tightened his arms soothingly around Quatre; Trowa feeling strongly waves of unease coming from Quatre. Quatre didn’t show outwardly like Duo did how much it disturbed Quatre to talk about his own rapes. Quatre always tried to be strong and encouraging for Duo. Only Trowa knew how deeply the rapes still affected Quatre. “You’ll get beyond it eventually, Duo. Don’t give up,” Trowa encouraged softly.

“You never forget it, Duo; but you do learn to live with it and move beyond it,” Quatre reassured softly.

“You just need a little more time, Duo,” Wufei soothed. “You’re going to overcome all that has happened to you. Quatre did. So will you.”

“Really?” Duo muttered sourly. “How come I don’t believe that?”

“Because you’ve been hurt a lot in your life, koibito,” Heero reasoned as he rubbed his thumb across Duo’s knuckles in a soothing caress. “Sometimes it takes years to overcome so much hurt. But you will. I’ll see to it you will.”

“We’ll all see to it you will,” Quatre promised with a smile; Trowa and Wufei voicing their pledges to see Duo through his difficulties too.

Duo sighed wearily. “You guys have your work cut out for you then. Because it may take me a lifetime to…to overcome…what’s happened to me.” His deep voice was wrought with tremendous grief.

He felt Heero tug on his fist. He opened his eyes, and dark violet stared distraughtly into Prussian blue. “It seems like only yesterday…when I was being held hostage in that dark cave in Darfur by White Fang Terrorists as they tortured and raped me when I wouldn't reveal where you'd gone with their disc, Heero."

Heero tightened his hand around Duo's fist. "I should've known you'd try to protect me. I should've sent you to the safe house with the disc," Heero agonized.

"And risked you risking your life for me, and being tortured and raped instead of me?! No! I would've died if that had happened to you!" Duo exclaimed rawly!

"You're not the only one who messed up, Heero. I should've sent Duo home once we learned you had the disc," Wufei said guiltily.

"And risked those bastards raping you?! Wufei, you've never been with a man! You're straight! Being raped would've killed you!" Duo exclaimed in alarm!

"What does being straight or gay have to do with rape?! Rape is rape no matter what your sexual orientation is! Do you think you deserved to be raped because you're gay?!" Wufei argued back!

"YES! No! I don't know!" Duo cried distraughtly!

"Oh God, Duo, no - !" Wufei started rawly; then stopped when Heero motioned for him to!

Focusing on Duo again, Heero soothed, "Koibito, you did *NOT* deserve to be raped - no matter what your sexual orientation is. Nobody - straight or gay - deserves to be violated in such a way. You're not at fault for what happened to you eight month ago, nor ten years ago. You're innocent, Duo; innocent of any wrong-doing."

"Then why the fuck do I feel so guilty, Heero?! Why?!" Duo demanded! Heero stared helplessly at him! "Because I'm *cursed*, Heero! I'm *cursed*!"

"Duo, no," Heero moaned rawly.

Duo averted his gaze from Heero as shame engulfed him. “It still feels like yesterday…when I was clawing my way out from under a heap of garbage in a dark alley after having been raped repeatedly by sickos who couldn’t resist picking on a helpless kid,” Duo intoned despondently after a tense-filled moment had passed. “From the time I was born until I was seven…I lived on the cold, mean streets of L2…surviving one rape after another…until that brief period of sanctuary from age eight to eleven…when…when Solo rescued me from the cold, mean streets…and took me back to live with him and Father Maxwell, Sister Helen and the other kids at Maxwell Church and Orphanage." He smiled in remembrance. "That was the happiest period of my childhood. I was safe and loved, and I had a friend for the first time in my life; a friend who was like a brother to me. Solo and Father Maxwell and Sister Helen and the other kids were my refuge back then. I forgot how to fear and distrust when I was with them." His smile faded; his lips thinning to a grim line. "Then…after the fire…when I was eleven…I lived on the cold, mean streets again…scared out of my mind again...surviving one rape after another like I had before…until Treize, Milliardo, Mercurius, Jeremiah and Guilford rescued me when I was thirteen. They saved my life...just like Solo did all those years ago before…before I accidentally killed him and Father Maxwell and Sister Helen and the other kids…” Duo’s voice died away as his torment overwhelmed him.

Heero tightened his grip again around Duo’s hand, causing Duo to look at Heero this time. The pain and guilt in Duo’s eyes and radiating from Duo’s soul tore at Heero’s heart. “You didn’t kill Solo, Father Maxwell, Sister Helen and the other children on purpose, Duo. That fire was an accident. You were young - a child. You forgot to blow out the lantern after you finished your homework that night. You had no way of knowing the lantern would tumble to the floor and burn the church and orphanage to the ground. You didn’t know Solo, Father Maxwell, Sister Helen and the other children would become trapped inside the burning building and not escape. You didn’t know when Solo pushed you to safety you would never see him again. You didn’t kill him; nor did you kill Father Maxwell, Sister Helen and the other children. It was an accident, Duo. A terrible accident that you did not cause on purpose.”

“But I’m responsible for it! I’m responsible for that accident!” Duo hissed rawly as he glared anguishly at Heero!

“But you didn’t cause it on purpose, koibito,” Heero reasoned gently as he reached up with his free hand and cupped Duo’s cheek in his palm. Heero stared deeply into Duo’s eyes; Heero feeling Duo’s anguish and guilt acutely. “You’re not at fault for what happened that night at Maxwell Church and Orphanage. You didn’t kill your friends and Father Maxwell and Sister Helen on purpose. You’re not a cold-blooded killer like me.”

“You’re not a cold-blooded killer anymore! You stopped being an assassin when Treize, Milliardo, Mercurius, Jeremiah and Guilford rescued you!” Duo snarled adamantly!

“You know my story, Duo; I’ve told you it. Back in the day…when I was too young to think for myself and know the difference between right and wrong…my adoptive parents were Handlers in the SWA. They conditioned me to be the agency’s best Child Assassin ever. I was good at what I did...killing hundreds of innocent Sanctarians leading up to the day I was commissioned to assassinate King Tallgeese.” Heero looked at Quatre for a long moment; Heero’s haunted gaze pleading once again for Quatre’s forgiveness for almost murdering Quatre’s uncle; but the plea wasn’t necessary, for Heero had gained Quatre’s forgiveness a long time ago. Quatre smiled that sweet, angelic smile of his that always conveyed how deeply he loved someone, and Heero once again realized Quatre had forgiven him a long time ago. He smiled gratefully at Quatre; then he looked back at Duo again and continued softly, “I was like a machine when I killed back then; not caring who I murdered or why. You had no idea when you lit that lantern that night and then forgot to blow it out it would start a fire that would destroy everyone and everything you loved back then. You’re not a cold-blooded, killer, Duo. Not like how I was. You didn’t plot and plan anything out like I had to do when my adoptive parents gave me an assignment. You didn’t plan Solo’s death; nor the other children’s deaths; nor Father Maxwell’s and Sister Helen’s deaths. You’re not a cold-blooded killer, koibito. You care too much about life and people to ever be a cold-blooded killer.”

“Doesn’t excuse what I did, Heero! I was careless and stupid! Sister Helen told all us kids to never light any lanterns without her supervision!” Duo hissed woundedly!

“You wanted to get your homework done. You didn’t want to disappoint Sister Helen and Father Maxwell by not doing your homework. You were trying to be a good boy,” Heero stressed.

“If I hadn’t played street ball with Solo and the others all afternoon long, I would’ve had my homework done, and wouldn’t have had to do it that night in secrecy, and wouldn’t have had to light a lantern without supervision!” Duo cried angrily! “I was selfish, Heero! And my selfishness cost the lives of everyone and everything I loved back then!”

“So that’s why you chose *Maxwell* as your last name - as a reminder of the terrible accident that happened that night; an accident that you didn’t cause on purpose,” Wufei said softly in understanding; and Trowa and Quatre were surprised by the startling revelation but understood it. The three of them had wondered why Duo had chosen Father Maxwell’s name as his last name; Duo didn’t know what his real last name was because his parents had abandoned him at birth.

Heero had known for years now why Duo had chosen *Maxwell* as his last name; Duo having shared that secret with Heero not long after they became friends after first being enemies. Heero stroked his thumb across Duo’s cheek in soothing sweeps of comfort; Heero's heart aching with sympathy for his beloved.

Duo squeezed his eyes shut as pain from what Wufei had just said radiated through him. “I can’t ever forget what I did, Wuffie,” Duo murmured rawly to his friend, thus confirming what Wufei had guessed. “Nor can I ever forget…what was done to me.” He opened his eyes and looked at Heero again. He could see and feel Heero’s worry for him. “How can I possibly help Hiroshi Nakano when…I can’t even help myself?” he asked Heero rawly.

“You’re tired. We’re all tired. It’s making us doubt ourselves,” Heero soothed as he stroked Duo’s cheek again; his gaze locked deeply with Duo’s. “We’ve been working non-stop these last few weeks; not to mention on and off this entire year thus far. We need a break – a long break. We need to go back to our kingdom and re-familiarize ourselves with normalcy for a while. Hopefully, we’ll get the chance to do that after BAD LUCK’s tour ends in late November. Take the week of Thanksgiving off and staying off until after January 5th of next year." (Author's Note: The Sanc Kingdom honored many of the same holidays as the United States honored due to the fact that many Sanctarians were half-American. America's Thanksgiving Day celebrated on the last Thursday in November was honored in the Sanc Kingdom too.)

“That'd be nice. I'd love to take the entire holiday season off,” Wufei agreed with a wistful sigh. “It feels like I haven’t spent time with my parents in ages.”

“It’s been a minute since I’ve last spent time with my family too,” Quatre said a bit solemnly.

"I can't remember the last time I had dinner and a movie with my sister," Trowa said regretfully; then his gaze narrowed as he looked at Wufei.

“It’s been ages since we’ve all done anything fun with our friends of Prometheus Force,” Wufei reminded, oblivious to the glare Trowa was suddenly sending Wufei's way. "We didn't get to have any dinners with them in Paris while working the *G-9 Summit* because we were all so busy working."

“It’s also been ages since you’ve seen my sister, Wufei,” Trowa reminded stiffly; hence the reason behind the glare he was sending Wufei's way.

Wufei glared back at Trowa and hissed tersely, “Your sister and I are no longer together!”

“Only because you ended things with her in spite of your feelings for her!” Trowa accused! Wufei had recently ended his romantic relationship with Trowa’s sister, fashion supermodel Cathy Barton.

Wufei stiffened! “My career is *too dangerous* for me to be involved with your sister! If our enemies found out she was my girlfriend, they would use her to get to me! I can't put her life at risk!” he reminded tensely!

"You just resent the fact she's famous and successful! You're used to your women blending in with the woodwork and not standing out like how my sister does! You don't like sharing the spotlight!" Trowa argued!

"It has nothing to do with that, Trowa! I could care less how famous and successful Cathy is! It has everything to do with my career being too dangerous for her!" Wufei argued back!

“I’m her brother! My job puts her at risk 24/7! But I have Dailius Force safeguarding her at all times! I'm not going to let my job separate me from her, nor let her fame seperate her from me; and you shouldn't let your job and her fame do that to you!” Trowa challenged tersely!

“You’re blood to her! You're her family! You can’t be separated from her, nor she from you!” Wufei hissed!

“And you’re the love of her life! But I guess that doesn’t matter to you anymore, does it?!” Trowa hissed back!

Wufei’s face darkened as anger brewed in his ebony-colored eyes! "I won't risk her being put in danger because of my career! I won't let what happened to Duo in Darfur happen to her!"

"What happened to Duo has nothing to do with Cathy! Cathy's a *civilian*! She's surrounded by Dailius Force 24/7! She's not an agent out in the field disobeying orders and going off half-cock after the bad guys in order to keep you safe!" Trowa sneered furiously!

“Gentlemen, stop it!!! YOU'RE UPSETTING DUO!!!” Quatre roared as he stepped in between Trowa and Wufei, warding off what could become an ugly, nasty verbal argument! Quatre could feel waves of frustration coming from both Trowa and Wufei!

Trowa and Wufei looked at Duo and saw that their words had upset Duo greatly - Duo's eyes squeezed shut, his head thudding back repeatedly against the elevator wall as Heero stroked Duo's cheek with gentle fingers; Heero trying his best to calm his beloved down!

Trowa and Wufei felt awful for unwittingly upsetting Duo; but when they tried to apologize, Quatre shook his head, silently telling them not to say anything, not to disrupt or disturb the soothing spell Heero was casting over Duo. “Please gentlemen, no more arguing. Duo needs our support right now,” Quatre commanded quietly of Trowa and Wufei; then Quatre looked at Duo again and saw the anxiety on Duo’s face even though Duo had calmed down some now; Duo's head no longer thudding back against the elevator wall. Quatre looked at Heero and saw the worry lines etched around Heero’s eyes and mouth as Heero continued stroking Duo's cheek. “Maybe when we all return home, we can go to my family’s ski lodge for a much needed vacation,” Quatre suggested softly.

“That would be nice, Quatre,” Heero said as he kept his gaze on Duo and continued stroking Duo’s cheek. Duo kept his gaze averted from Heero, but his heart fluttered with delight each time Heero stroked his cheek. Heero felt the reaction each time and smiled. “I know you love me, Duo,” Heero whispered after a moment. “And I know you want to get things back to the way they were between us before Darfur. I’m willing to work towards that goal, but I need you to meet me halfway. Letting go of the past and trusting me to help you will help you to meet me halfway.”

Duo swallowed hard again; then he looked at Heero again. Heero's hand cupped Duo's cheek. “You don’t know how hard it is to forget the past, Heero,” Duo gritted rawly; his eyes glistening with unshed tears.

“Quatre did it,” Heero reminded softly. “You’re as strong and as brave as he is. You can do it too.”

“It wasn't easy to do, Duo, but with Trowa's help, my family's help, your help, Heero and Wufei's help, our friends of Prometheus Force's help, and Dr. Elric, Dr. Po and Dr. Rockbell's medical help, I got through those dark days. You can too, Duo, with everyone's help. You just have to trust in us to help you,” Quatre encouraged Duo softly. 

“No...I can’t. I can't get over this,” Duo murmured rawly shaking his head, his three foot long braid rippling with movement. “I’ll never forget what was done to me.” He then looked at Heero again, and his gaze was wrought with anguish and despair. “But I can’t keep living like this, Heero. I can’t. It’s killing me…it’s eating me up inside,” he bemoaned distraughtly. Then he turned away from Heero and the others and wrapped his arms around himself as an icy chill washed over him.

Heero, Trowa, Quatre and Wufei stared at their teammate worriedly. They looked at each other; then they looked back at Duo. They knew they had to get their teammate's mind off of his problems and back on their mission, or he wouldn’t be worth a nickle at tomorrow night's concert. So they did the only thing they knew they could do at the moment that would help their teammate.

They approached Duo, somewhat cautiously, for they weren’t sure how Duo was going to react. Sometimes Duo didn't like to be touched. When Duo didn’t shrink back from them, didn’t go into defensive mode, he felt first Heero’s arms, then the arms of Quatre, Trowa and Wufei come around him and embrace him tightly. Duo scrunched up his face as a sob escaped him and tears spilled from his closed eyes. He felt his emotions rush to the surface, and although he tried to push them back down, they would not be denied, and they spilled out of him as he wept quietly; his heart breaking inside his chest.

Each of Duo’s friends and Duo’s beloved held Duo tightly as their own eyes filled with tears; their strong arms around Duo a great comfort to him. Then Heero, the love of Duo’s life, smoothed the bangs back from Duo’s face, then Heero pressed a tender kiss against Duo’s forehead and whispered softly, “It’s going to be all right, koibito. I swear to you, it’s going to be all right.”

Duo let out a watery sigh as he murmured back to Heero, “I hope so, koi. God...I hope so.”

 

~*~

 

An hour later…

 

“So, what do y'all think of our new security detail? That Agent Chang seems like a hard-ass,” Tatsuha grumbled to his bandmates and Akihito as they stood in the lobby of the hotel waiting for Eiri, K and Asami to return from the front desk. Eiri, K and Asami were getting everyone’s key cards to their suites. Dee and Ryo had departed on some kind of *secret errand* that Eiri, K and Asami knew about but wasn't telling BAD LUCK and Akihito about, no matter how much they had begged for the older gentlemen to tell them. The block of suites BAD LUCK & Co. and Dee and Ryo would be staying in was on the Penthouse Suites' Floor of the hotel. The Penthouse Suites' Floor was one huge penthouse divided into fifteen luxury suites complete with spacious kitchens, full living rooms, Jacuzzis, and fireplaces in both the living rooms and bedrooms. Gundam Force would be staying on the floor with their charges in suites positioned at either end of BAD LUCK & Co.'s and Dee and Ryo's block of suites like protective barriers. In the center of the block of suites was a common sitting room that BAD LUCK & Co., Dee and Ryo, and Gundam Force could meet up in when necessary.

"Guess you and Ryuichi are gonna have to watch it around Agent Chang. He doesn’t look like the type you two should mess with," Suguru warned Tatsuha.

Tatsuha snorted and said with a wave of his hand, "Oh, Ryu and I can handle him. He won't be a problem for us." He smiled at Suguru. "He won't be a problem for you and Taki either."

Suguru blushed furiously at the mentioning of Taki! "He won't be a problem for Taki and me because we won't be doing anything!" Suguru hissed! He was fed up with his friends trying to put him and Taki Aizawa together!

"Whoa, calm down, tomodachi! No need to blow a gasket! Sorry!" Tatsuha exclaimed as he held his hands out, warding off Suguru's tantrum! Then he grinned and said slyly, "Though, Taki may have other plans that may include you two doing something together."

Suguru stared crossly at Tatsuha! "Like what?!" Suguru exclaimed!

"Ah, I can't tell you that. You're gonna have to wait and see," Tatsuha said with a chuckle.

Suguru glared at Tatsuha and thought, 'Whatever you have planned, Taki, I'm going to have to turn you down.' Little did Suguru know that what Taki Aizawa had planned was going to be impossible for Suguru to turn down!

“Gundam Force seemed all right to me; very professional,” Shuichi said in regards to Tatsuha's question earlier about what everyone thought of Gundam Force.

"They're very polite gentlemen," Akihito said.

“Not that Agent Yuy. He’s a nasty SOB,” Hiro muttered disdainfully under his breath.

“Only because you challenged him about his first name!” Tatsuha exclaimed to Hiro! “Hiro, you basically told him he couldn’t be called by his own first name while working for us because it’s too similar sounding to *your* nickname! Then you challenged his stature and authority! Of course he got nasty with you because you pissed him off!”

“That wasn’t nice of you, Hiro,” Akihito scolded.

"Very impolite of you, Hiro," Suguru scolded.

“Yeah, very disrespectful of you, Hiro,” Shuichi scolded, then he“tsked tsked” his tongue as he wagged his finger shamefully at Hiro.

Hiro grunted and rolled his eyes at his friends! Although he knew his friends were speaking the truth, he didn’t want to hear it right now!

“Agent Yuy does have an *annoyingly droning monotone* though,” Tatsuha then said mimicking the super agent's droning monotone, and Hiro jumped right on that, copying the droning monotone and agreeing enthusiastically with Tatsuha as Shuichi, Suguru and Akihito watched their two friends and shook their heads in dismay.

“If they knew what was good for them, they wouldn’t say or do anything to piss Agent Yuy off. He looks like he can be dangerous if need be,” Shuichi muttered to Suguru and Akihito.

“You are sooo right there, Shu,” Suguru and Akihito agreed.

“Agent Winner sure does look a lot like Tohma," Shuichi then said; a puzzled frown furrowing his brow. "He looks like a younger version of Tohma.”

“That’s remarkable…and strange,” Hiro said, frowning puzzledly too.

“They say everyone has a twin somewhere; I guess Agent Winner is Tohma’s twin,” Akihito said, shrugging.

“Yeah, but it’s still strange they look so much alike,” Hiro said, still frowning.

“I agree,” Tatsuha said, frowning too. “But my brother-in-law said he has no siblings.”

"Maybe that's what he wants you and all of us to believe. He's a very private man," Shuichi suggested with an arched eyebrow, and the five friends were quiet for a few moments as they each considered whether or not the SONY Music record executive had told them the truth about not having any siblings. Not wanting to believe Tohma may have lied to them, they dismissed the matter – for now.

Then both Shuichi and Akihito suddenly brightened up, all talk of Gundam Force and Tohma Seguchi forgotten as Shuichi’s and Akihito's attentions became fixated on the loves of their lives - Shuichi fixated on Eiri; Akihito fixated on Asami as Eiri, K and Asami returned from the front desk holding key cards in their hands. No one noticed the slight blush staining Hiro's cheeks as he watched K approached - no one except for K. K caught Hiro staring at him and grinned that charming grin of his that caused a swarm of butterflies to flutter excitedly in Hiro's tummy. Hiro immediately scowled, and K chuckled warmly; Hiro's annoyance not fazing K in the least.

“Eiri, what suite are you in?” Shuichi asked urgently once Eiri, K and Asami were near.

Asami came to stand beside Akihito and smiled as he handed Akihito a key card to the suite they would be sharing together. "Our suite has one of the largest king-size beds known to man in it with a bank of balcony windows nearby with a breathtaking view of the metropolis," Asami informed.

"Mm," Akihito responded, his smile brightening at the thought of sharing a huge bed with Asami; then staring out the balcony windows together at the city below. He felt a tingling spark warm the pit of his stomach, and he blushed shyly in reaction.

Asami knew that pretty blush on Akihito's face very well, and Asami smiled warmly. "I take it you will be pleased with our suite?" he asked; not wanting to assume incorrectly.

"Hai, I'll be pleased with it," Akihito said, his smile brightening even more.

Asami felt his cock stir with anticipation. 'I can't wait to finally make you mine, itoshii. I've wanted you for so long,' Asami thought heatedly as an image of Akihito writhing in bed and crying out Asami's name in pleasure and joy filled Asami's mind.

Meanwhile, Tatsuha cackled when he saw the exasperated expression on his brother’s face in reaction to Shuichi's question! “Dang, Shu! Can’t my brother keep *some secrets* from you?!” Tatsuha exclaimed! 

“Shut up, loud mouth!” Shuichi griped as he shoved at Tatsuha! Tatsuha cackled again – he sooo loved teasing Shuichi because Shuichi was sooo easy to tease! – then he yelped as he stumbled into an empty chair! Hiro and Suguru snickered at the mishap as Eiri and K reached out instinctively to help steady Tatsuha on his feet! Asami and Akihito were so wrapped up in each other they didn't even notice what had happened! “Eiri, what’s your suite number?” Shuichi, meanwhile, asked Eiri again.

“You oughta be glad I didn’t fall over that thing, Shuichi!” Tatsuha groused, pointing at the chair! “Cuz your ass would’ve been toast had I of!”

“Chill, little brother. You’re fine; no harm done,” Eiri chastised softly as he and K pretended to straighten Tatsuha’s shirt and brush dust off of it; Eiri purposefully ignoring Shuichi’s question. Hiro and Suguru snickered again; while Asami and Akihito continued smiling at each other like lovesick puppies.

“Pipe down, you two!” Tatsuha scolded Hiro and Suguru! Hiro and Suguru roared with laughter after that!

Feeling guilty now for shoving Tatsuha so hard, but wanting desperately to shut Tatsuha up, Shuichi grabbed Tatsuha in a bear hug as he asked Eiri yet again, “Eiri, what’s your suite number?”

“307,” Eiri murmured back as he stared intensely at Shuichi as Tatsuha sputtered and struggled in Shuichi's arms.

K chuckled at how comical Tatsuha looked struggling in Shuichi's arms; then K informed Hiro softly, “Hiro, I’m in suite 309; right next to yours.” K's smile was warm, caring and inviting as he looked at Hiro.

All of the mirth Hiro was feeling as he watched Tatsuha struggle in Shuichi's bear hug fled as Hiro scowled at K and dead-panned coldly, “So? I could care less.”

The warm, caring, inviting smile faded from K’s face, and K stared sullenly at Hiro.

“Dang, Hiro! Tact much?!” Tatsuha scolded as he finally succeeded in breaking free of Shuichi's bear hug! Suguru shook his head in dismay at Hiro’s smart-alecky remark to K, and Asami and Akihito regarded Hiro concernedly. Everyone knew how deeply K cared for Hiro, and they all felt so sad whenever Hiro rejected K's feelings and did not allow himself to return K’s feelings.

Meanwhile, Eiri’s intense dark hazel stare sent shivers of delight up and down Shuichi’s spine. “Hey, your suite’s right next door to mine!” Shuichi exclaimed gleefully; his dark green gaze lighting up with hope! “Think they have a connecting door?”

“If they do, I’m keeping it locked,” Eiri grumbled.

Shuichi looked shocked! “Aw, c’mon, Eiri-san, don’t be like that! Don’t you wanna be with me?” he pouted.

“God, Shu, give it a rest!” Tatsuha razzed! “You poke that lip of yours out any further, we’re all gonna trip over it!”

Shuichi, usually receptive to Tatsuha’s banter, gave Tatsuha the coldest glare he could muster up! Tatsuha shuddered in reaction! “Don’t you have something better to do than stand here and pester me?! Don’t you wanna call and pester Ryuichi?”

“Ryu’s in bed asleep right now, so I can’t pester him. Besides, it’s my mission in life to pester you and my brother unmercifully,” Tatsuha informed as he folded his arms across his chest; a mischievous grin lighting up his handsome face.

Shuichi’s gaze narrowed *dangerously*.

Seeing that Shuichi was about to go off, Eiri intervened. “Otouto, could you, K, Hiro and Suguru go tell the receptionist that we’ll need wake-up calls in the morning?” Eiri asked graciously.

“Why do you need all four of us to go ask?” Hiro asked suspiciously.

“And why aren’t Aki and Asami coming with us?” Tatsuha groused.

“Because we’re heading up to our suite right now,” Asami informed, and with his hand against the small of Akihito’s back, he guided a smiling Akihito away.

The remaining friends stared after Asami and Akihito in shock; then they all started grinning knowingly as they realized what was going on. “Looks like Akihito’s finally ready to share a life with Asami,” Eiri said softly.

“He’s not the only one wanting to share a life with a beloved soul mate,” Shuichi mumbled, and Eiri pretended not to have heard Shuichi.

‘If only I could be with my soul mate,’ Suguru thought sadly as Taki Aizawa’s face appeared in his mind. Then he shook his head and admonished himself silently, ‘No! Stop it! You know you can never be with Taki! You would lose your parents if you got involved with him! So stop wishing for something you can never have!’

“Guru? Are you okay, tomodachi?” Hiro asked, and Suguru noticed that everyone was staring at him concernedly.

“I’m fine,” Suguru choked out; his throat tight as emotion welled up inside of him. His friends knew he wasn’t okay, but they knew better than to pressure him right now about his desire to be with Taki Aizawa, so they left it alone – for now.

Focusing everyone’s attention back on Eiri’s request for K, Tatsuha, Hiro and Suguru to go see the receptionist, K said in response to Hiro’s question, “Eiri asked you all to *go* see the receptionist because he wants some time *alone* to talk to Shuichi.” And with *that* said, K guided both Hiro and Suguru away towards the front desk. Hiro glowered at K, and Suguru patted Hiro on the back as they left; Suguru back to normal again.

Tatsuha stayed behind, still grinning mischievously at Eiri and Shuichi, and amazed by the sudden and wonderful change in Akihito and Asami’s relationship. When Eiri glowered at Tatsuha, Tatsuha rolled his eyes, then groused, “Yeah yeah, oniichan. But only cuz you love me.”

“Always and forever,” Eiri proclaimed dryly as he watched his little brother depart. Then he turned his attention back to Shuichi. Shuichi was looking hopefully at him; Shuichi’s dark green eyes glowing with expectation. Eiri felt his heart melt with love and desire for the beautiful singer. “Shuichi...” Eiri started; his voice firm as he fought to keep his resolve and not let Shuichi wear him down.

“Here’s my extra key card to my suite,” Shuichi said hurriedly, and slipped the extra key card into Eiri’s hand. “Can I have yours?”

Eiri looked at Shuichi’s extra key card then pocketed it. He didn’t, however, offer his own extra key card in return. “I didn’t get an extra one,” he informed nonchalantly.

Shuichi’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. “Why not? How am I supposed to get into your suite unnoticed by hotel staff later tonight if I don’t have a copy of your key card?”

Eiri regarded Shuichi coolly. “I guess you won’t be getting into my suite,” Eiri stated simply.

Shuichi’s gaze hardened. “You don’t want me, do you?” he asked tersely.

“Now I didn’t say that - ” Eiri started.

“No, but you’re implying it!” Shuichi hissed woundedly!

“No, I’m not,” Eiri contradicted. Then he sighed deeply and stressed, “Shuichi, I want you. You have no idea how much I want you.”

Shuichi lit up with hope! “Then let me be with you! Let me have what Aki is going to have with Asami tonight!” he enthused!

“Shh! Lower your voice before someone overhears you!” Eiri snapped tersely!

“I’m sorry,” Shuichi mumbled, his voice lowered, “but I’m getting tired of waiting, Eiri.” His gaze probed Eiri’s. “I want you, Eiri. I don’t want to wait anymore.”

“Shuichi, we can’t rush into this. This is something that needs to be planned, not done in haste,” Eiri cautioned in a gentler tone. “You’re a virgin, and I want your first time to be as perfect for you as possible.”

“Just having you would be perfect enough for me,” Shuichi impassioned; his gaze wide and honest as he looked at Eiri.

Eiri felt himself drowning in Shuichi’s fervent plea, but Eiri regrouped, strengthened his resolve and said firmly, “Shuichi, I refuse to have a quickie with you. I refuse to fuck you. You deserve better than that. Much, much better than that.”

“I don’t care! I just wanna be with you!” Shuichi exclaimed frustratedly!

“Don’t pressure me, Shuichi! It’ll only result in irritating me!” Eiri hissed back irritatedly!

“*Irritating* you?!” Shuichi’s gaze turned into a full-blown glare! “What the hell do you think you’re doing to me?!”

“Lower your voice before the whole damn lobby hears you!” Eiri warned! Shuichi glowered at him! “You need to learn *patience*, Shuichi. You need to learn you can’t always have what you want, when you want it. You’re not a child anymore; you’re an adult. A very wealthy, successful adult. Childish temper-tantrums are not becoming of you.” And with *that* said, Eiri turned and walked away from Shuichi; Eiri heading over to where Tatsuha, K, Hiro and Suguru stood talking to the receptionist at the front desk. Shuichi couldn’t see the impish grin lighting up Eiri’s face.

Shuichi looked after Eiri with hurt-filled eyes. Eiri’s words had cut Shuichi deeply. Shuichi had feared for a long time now that their age difference would become a problem for them – there was a seven-year age gap between them, and it was noticeable because Eiri was more mature about a lot of things than Shuichi was. Until he became a J-pop/rock star, Shuichi had lived a very sheltered life with his loving mother. There was a lot about life that Shuichi didn’t know about yet. He wasn’t as sophisticated as Eiri was.

Looking forlorn, Shuichi sighed and blinked back tears. ‘Maybe I oughta just give up,’ he thought sadly. ‘Maybe it’s not in the cards for Eiri and me. Maybe I’m just fooling myself.’ But then he remembered how passionately Eiri had kissed him yesterday, and his resolve returned as his jaw set with determination; the sadness in his eyes dissipating as he thought determinedly, ‘I’m not giving up, Eiri-san. I know we’re meant for each other. I *will* have you in bed with me tonight if I have to go to hell and back to make it happen.’

“Shuichi.”

Shuichi looked around to find Tatsuha standing beside him. “What?” Shuichi asked Eiri’s little brother curiously.

“Here,” Tatsuha said and handed something to Shuichi.

Shuichi took said something and looked at it. It was an extra key card to Eiri’s suite. Shuichi looked in surprise at Tatsuha. “Eiri gave you this to give to me?” Shuichi asked.

“No, I sweet-talked it from the receptionist,” Tatsuha bragged, and the sly grin on his face resembled Eiri’s uncannily. Although Tatsuha was gay, he did harbor a fondness for females just like his brother Eiri did, so both brothers had the ability to charm a female into giving them anything they wanted. Women were extremely attracted to Eiri and Tatsuha - though Eiri was the only one of the two of them to have ever been romantically involved with a few women in the past; Tatsuha had never been involved with anyone before Ryuichi Sakuma, but Tatsuha was a huge flirt with women.

Which caused Shuichi a moment of worry as he looked over at said receptionist and saw how lovely she was as she blushed prettily at something K said to her; K no doubt flirting with the girl because K harbored a fondness for women too, and he had dated and bedded at least a half-dozen women in his day before falling in love with Hiro and taking a vow of celibacy. Shuichi looked at Hiro and noticed how the guitarist glared at K as K continued to charm the receptionist. Hiro looked quite jealous of the attention K was giving the blushing and smiling receptionist.

Tatsuha caught a shadow of concern in Shuichi's eyes as Shuichi looked at the receptionist and hissed, "I love Ryuichi, Shuichi! I'm not about to do anything to destroy my relationship with him! So stop worrying about whether I truly love him or not - because I do! - and be glad I was able to charm that little dixie at the receptionist desk into giving me an extra key card to Eiri's suite for you!"

Shuichi blushed shamefully and mumbled as he looked back again at Tatsuha, "Sorry." Shuichi knew Tatsuha was crazy about Ryuichi, so nothing to worry about, right? Right! Shuichi hoped.

“I got that extra key card to Eiri's suite for you for two reasons, Shu," Tatsuha said, and Shuichi listened intently. "One, because I know how much my brother means to you and you mean to him, and I want you both to get what you want - each other. Two, because you’ve been supportive of Ryuichi and me from the start, and I appreciate that, because not everyone believed at first I'm in love with him. But you did. Thank you. Ryu means everything to me, Shu. I'd never hurt him. He's my entire universe.”

Shuichi saw the depth of Tatsuha's love and devotion for Ryuichi in Tatsuha's eyes and smiled. "Ryuichi is a lucky guy to have you, Tats," Shuichi praised.

"No, I'm the lucky one to have him," Tatsuha said seriously. "And Eiri's lucky to have you. You've made him happy again, Shu. You've healed his broken heart. You're everything I've ever wanted for my brother and then some. Thank you for restoring his joy and belief in love again."

Shuichi felt tears prick his eyes as Tatsuha's words struck a cord in him. He knew all about Eiri's previous relationship with fashion supermodel Ayaka Usami and how the relationship had ended in betrayal for Eiri. Shuichi knew how deeply Eiri had loved Ayaka. Ayaka was the only woman Eiri had loved enough to ask for her hand in marriage. And at the alter two years ago, Ayaka had shattered Eiri's heart and abandoned him. To know that he had helped Eiri heal from that heartbreak and find happiness and joy in love again overwhelmed Shuichi's heart and soul. 

Smiling as tears brimmed his eyes, Shuichi said to Tatsuha, “Thank you, Tatsuha. Thank you for being the honest, caring friend that you are. You have no idea what your support and friendship means to me. And Eiri loves you so much.” Shuichi clutched the extra key card like it was a priceless heirloom.

“Oh, I think I do know what my support and friendship means to you, Shu, because your support and friendship means the same thing to me. And I love Eiri very much too. I want him to be happy with you,” Tatsuha said sincerely; then he smirked devilishly. “Now you remember this moment the next time I’m with Ryu. You not bug the hell outta me when I’m with Ryu, and I won’t bug the hell outta you when you’re with my brother. Deal?” Tatsuha held his hand out to Shuichi.

Shuichi grinned and shook Tatsuha’s hand. “Deal!” Shuichi said enthusiastically, sealing the deal.

Over at the receptionist desk, Eiri spotted Shuichi and Tatsuha grinning and shaking hands and muttered suspiciously to K, “What the fuck are those two up to?”

K looked at Shuichi and Tatsuha and chuckled as he patted Eiri on the back. “No doubt, plotting your downfall,” K cracked.

Eiri grunted sourly and rolled his eyes. Then he looked over at Shuichi again as Tatsuha walked away to rejoin Eiri and the others at the receptionist desk, and Eiri thought warmly, ‘When the time is right, Shu-chan, you’ll have me. I promise you’ll have me. Be patient, angel-heart; let me make it perfect for you. Let me make it the most wonderful night of your life, watashi no koi.’

Shuichi caught Eiri staring at him, and the molten heat in Eiri’s eyes made Shuichi shiver in delight. Blushing shyly and turning away from Eiri’s molten stare, for Shuichi was indeed a virgin despite how forward he had been with Eiri yesterday and today thus far, Shuichi looked again at the extra key card he held to Eiri’s suite and gripped it tightly as he thought, ‘Tonight we’ll have each other, Eiri-san. Tonight you’re going to become mine and I’m going to become yours forever. And never again will Ayaka Usami haunt your heart and soul.’ He looked over at Eiri again, who was now teasing his little brother as K, Hiro and Suguru looked on and laughed; Tatsuha looking a bit peeved by his older brother’s teasing, but loving the attention he was getting from Eiri nonetheless. Shuichi smiled as he twirled the extra key card through his fingers; his gaze determined and purposeful. “Let the games begin, koi-san,” he said softly to the unawares Eiri. “Let the games begin.”

The Shindou Spontaneity was about to kick into super-overdrive.

Little did Shuichi know, Eiri had his own surprise for the red-gold haired singer.

 

~*~

 

The Penthouse Suites' Floor - Asami and Akihito’s suite

 

A while later…

 

“Here, let me help you,” Asami offered and helped Akihito unpack and hang up several articles of clothing in the huge walk-in closet of their penthouse suite’s bedroom. Asami already had his clothes hung up in the closet. The suite was very stylish and spacious – more than enough room for the two men to co-exist comfortably in for the next three days.

“Thank you,” Akihito replied graciously to the older man as they hung up Akihito’s expensive suits – Armani suits that Asami had had tailored for the young man so that Akihito’s clothing fit him well and were stylish enough to match his professional image as one of the galaxy's top photographers.

“You’re welcome,” Asami replied, smiling warmly at the photographer.

Akihito smiled back sweetly at the renowned business tycoon.

They finished hanging up Akihito’s suits and casual wear clothing alongside Asami’s suits and casual wear clothing; then Asami took Akihito by the hand and drew Akihito over to the large king-sized bed they would be sharing for the next three nights. When they were seated upon the bed, Akihito looked at Asami and asked concernedly, “What is it, koishii? What’s the matter?”

“I have something for you,” Asami said quietly, and handed Akihito a black velvet box.

Akihito accepted the box and stared at it in puzzlement. It had a gold-colored replica of the Asami Family Crest engraved upon the lid. Asami came from a very wealthy, highly respected Japanese family with blood ties to Japan’s current leader, Emperor Masato. Emperor Masato was a first cousin to Asami; the Emperor’s mother was Asami’s aunt and sister of Asami’s late mother. “What is this? It’s not my birthday,” Akihito murmured bewilderedly.

“I know,” Asami chuckled softly. “Open it,” he urged.

Akihito opened the box and peered inside. He gasped, his eyes widening in delighted surprise at what he saw. Nestled within the folds of black velvet was a platinum pendant on a platinum chain. The pendant was of a samurai sword – a symbol of courage, honor and strength in the Japanese culture and in the Asami Family.

“It belonged to my father. He gave it to me on my eighteenth birthday. He instructed me to gift it to the person who would one day own my heart. That person is you, Akihito,” Asami explained softly, his gaze warm as memories of his beloved late parents Hiroshi and Miko Asami came to mind. His parents had been successful publishers of Noble House Publishing, and Asami assumed ownership and leadership of his parents’ company upon their passing six years ago. They were wonderful, loving, supportive parents to Asami and his baby sister Naomi, and their deaths had been traumatic for both Asami and Naomi. Their parents died on their thirtieth wedding anniversary six years ago – they were returning from a celebration dinner that night in honor of their anniversary when a drunk driver struck their car head-on and killed them both upon impact. The drunk driver, a Chinese diplomat named Chow Feilong who had been in Tokyo conducting political business with Emperor Masato, was granted diplomatic immunity for his careless act. Chow Feilong was a lifelong friend of Emperor Masato’s father, former Emperor Hiromi – thus the reason why Emperor Masato granted the Chinese diplomat diplomatic immunity and passage back home to his native China where the now retired diplomat lived out his life forever safe from any criminal proceedings for civil lawsuits. Emperor Masato’s actions shocked and hurt Asami deeply; thus causing a rift between the two cousins that still existed now. Asami couldn’t believe his cousin would choose to protect the killer of his parents who were also Emperor Masato’s uncle and aunt and not allow prosecution of the killer. Chow Feilong was the father of Asami and Mikhail’s former college roommate and good friend, Lui Feilong. Asami and Feilong stopped being friends after the tragic, senseless car accident; however, Mikhail remained friends with Feilong, and Asami couldn’t understand that logic on any level.

Akihito touched the stunning pendant. “It’s exquisite,” he breathed softly, awestruck. Then he looked wide-eyedly at Asami. “You should keep this, koishii. It belonged to your father.” He handed the pendant back to Asami.

“Father instructed me to gift it to the person who would one day own my heart. You are that person. It belongs to you, itoshii,” Asami said, and gave the pendant back to Akihito.

“Your sister should have it instead of me,” Akihito protested softly as he handed the pendant back again to Asami.

Asami chuckled softly and said, “It’s for a man, itoshii; not for a woman. She was willed all of our mother’s jewelry; I was willed all of our father’s jewelry. I wear his watches and cufflinks all the time. He gave me this pendant while he was still alive with the stipulation that I give it to the one who owns my heart. You are that person, so the pendant belongs to you.” Asami gave the pendant back to Akihito.

“What about your son? You should save it to give to him someday to give to the one who will win his heart.” Akihito gave the pendant back again to Asami.

Asami chuckled again. “What son? I have no son. I’m never going to have any sons or daughters. You can’t get pregnant, Akihito,” Asami reminded gently. He gave the pendant back again to Akihito.

Akihito gave the pendant back again to Asami. “How are Mikhail and Naomi? Have you spoken with either of them recently?” Akihito asked concernedly. He had known Asami’s best friend Mikhail Arbatov since that fateful day Asami and Mikhail rescued him five years ago, and he greatly admired and respected Mikhail. He met Asami’s lovely sister Naomi soon after being rescued when Asami whisked him to their family estate to recuperate. Naomi was an exceptional young woman, very sweet and very caring, and she had been wonderfully supportive and helpful to Akihito during those first dark days after being rescued from the sex slave trade. Both Naomi and Mikhail, along with Dr. Izumi Curtis, helped Akihito adjust to life as a free man, while Asami safeguarded Akihito and made sure Akihito had everything he needed. The last time Akihito had seen Naomi was at her wedding six months ago to Lui Feilong – Asami’s arch-enemy. Naomi was a successful fashion designer, her clothing line simply called *NAOMI*; she resided now in Hong Kong with her husband. The last time Akihito had seen Mikhail was two days before he and Asami left with BAD LUCK & Co. for L6.

“I spoke with Mik this morning. He’s fine and sends his greetings to you,” Asami answered warmly.

“I’m glad he’s doing well,” Akihito said with a smile. He liked Mikhail very much and cared for him like a brother. When Asami didn’t say anything further, Akihito’s smile faded as he asked carefully, “What about Naomi? Have you spoken with her recently?”

Asami frowned. "No, I haven’t spoken with her, and I won’t ever again as long as she’s married to that bastard husband of hers,” he rumbled lowly. He and Feilong, as most who knew Lui Feilong referred to him as (only Naomi called him Lui), had become bitter enemies after being such good friends while attending Oxford University in England together along with Mikhail. The deaths of Asami and Naomi’s parents at the hands of Feilong’s father was the reason for their friendship falling apart. However, that tragic accident did not stop Naomi from falling deeply in love with Feilong, nor did it end Feilong and Mikhail's friendship. Naomi was happily married to Feilong and enjoyed being his wife. Feilong was a wonderful husband to her and very supportive of her chosen career as a world-class fashion designer. Feilong was a business tycoon just like Asami and Mikhail; FEILONG INTERNATIONAL a conglomerate of businesses just like ASAMI ENTERPRISES and ARBATOV INC. Naomi’s fashion line was a company all by itself and not a part of FEILONG INTERNATIONAL nor ASAMI ENTERPRISES.

“Asami, she loves Feilong,” Akihito chided softly, and Asami grunted and rolled his eyes at Akihito. “He’s a wonderful husband to her, koishii; he makes her happy. You should be happy she has found someone honorable and respectable to share her life with.”

“Feilong is not honorable nor respectable! He sided with his father! He protected that murderer just like my Cousin Masato protected him!” Asami hissed bitterly!

“I know, koishii, and you have my deepest sympathy over what happened to your parents,” Akihito soothed as he reached out and stroked Asami’s lean cheek. It was rare when Akihito touched Asami in such a way, and Asami couldn’t help finding pleasure in the tender touch even as he seethed over the injustice done to his parents. Akihito’s touch was gentle and soothing as Akihito continued softly, “But Naomi loves Feilong, and he is going to remain her husband for as long as they both live. You need to accept that, koishii.” Akihito stroked the pad of his thumb across the frown marring Asami’s handsome face; the frown fading some at Akihito’s gentle touch. “Feilong was one of your best friends, Asami. You told me you love him and Mikhail like brothers,” Akihito reminded softly. “You told me he and Mikhail are the most wonderful friends you've ever had.”

Asami reached up and took Akihito’s hand in his own. He turned Akihito’s hand over and pressed his lips against the warm palm. He felt Akihito shiver in reaction to the spontaneous kiss. “My friendship with Feilong dissolved when he chose his murderous father over the injustice done to my parents,” he murmured darkly even as he flicked his tongue tenderly and sensuously against Akihito’s palm. He felt Akihito shiver again in reaction, watched as Akihito’s eyes dilated a little with awakening passion.

“Chow…Chow Feilong…is Feilong’s father. Feilong…loves him,” Akihito reasoned breathlessly as way of an explanation as to why Feilong supported his father. Asami’s sensual ministrations were affecting Akihito deeply, and the young man was finding it difficult to breathe normally and concentrate on what they were discussing. Asami stared at Akihito with hooded eyes; a fire burning in the steel-gray depths that called out to the tiny sparks of passion springing to life inside of Akihito.

“I loved my parents, itoshii. I still love them. Chow Feilong took them away from me and my sister, and I cannot forgive that. Feilong’s love for Chow doesn’t excuse Feilong’s betrayal of me and my parents by standing by that bastard,” Asami said tensely even as he continued to lick and kiss Akihito’s palm gently, tenderly and sensuously. His experienced, talented tongue curled around Akihito's pinky and licked it before sucking it gently into the moist, hot cavern of his mouth. 

Akihito gasped softly in shock. No one had ever did to him what Asami was doing to his hand right now. The sensual glide of Asami's tongue and the wet heat of Asami's mouth bathing Akihito's palm and pinky was enough to make Akihito want to combust with intense pleasure. Never before had Akihito felt such intense pleasure. He wanted nothing more than to lose himself in that pleasure and fall under the hypnotic spell Asami was weaving over him. But Akihito wanted to make a point about Asami’s unfairness to both Naomi and Feilong, and he did his best to ignore Asami’s provocative attack as he said as firmly as possible, “Naomi doesn’t resent Feilong for supporting his father. She doesn’t resent Emperor Masato for granting Mr. Feilong diplomatic immunity. And Emperor Masato felt his father's friend was profoundly sorry for what he did.” Akihito’s gaze searched Asami’s. “It was an *accident*, Asami. What happened to your parents was an *accident*. Mr. Feilong did not mean to kill your parents. He had just learned his wife had died after a long battle with cancer. He was grieving. He drank alcohol to deaden his pain. He made a terrible mistake getting behind the wheel of a car and driving it while intoxicated, but he didn’t mean to kill your parents, Asami. He’s not a cold, vicious killer.” Both Asami and Naomi had told Akihito the particulars surrounding their parents’ deaths and why Chow Feilong had been driving drunk that night. Akihito felt sympathy for the former Chinese diplomat; and he felt deep sympathy for Asami and Naomi.

Asami let Akihito's pinky slide from his mouth with a tiny *pop*. Asami let go of Akihito’s hand, and the sensuous spell Asami had been weaving over Akihito shattered. Akihito bit back a groan of displeasure; he had been enjoying Asami's sensual assault very, very much. Never before had Akihito felt so desired and wanted by someone. “That’s no excuse, itoshii. He shouldn’t have been driving drunk," Asami said coldly even as he stared heatedly at Akihito; Asami's desire for the young photographer progressing to an all-time high. Akihito's pinky had tasted sooo sweet and yummy inside Asami's mouth. Asami wondered if the rest of Akihito would taste as sweet and yummy. "He was *drunk*, itoshii; he was *under the influence*," Asami continued tensely, and Akihito listened to him intently. "In the USA, if you’re caught driving drunk and you hurt or kill someone, you automatically go to prison for life. Chow Feilong should be in prison for life for what he did to my parents. He shouldn’t be enjoying retirement in the lush mountain terrain of Northern China.” Asami sighed deeply, struggling to get his anger and bitterness under control so that he could concentrate on the passion he was feeling for Akihito. “Akihito, I want you to have my father’s pendant. He made me promise to one day give it to the love of my life. *You* are the love of my life, Akihito. The pendant is yours. Please accept it.” He handed the pendant back to Akihito.

“Don’t let anger and bitterness keep you separated from your sister, Asami. You love her; I know you miss her,” Akihito implored as he gave the pendant back to Asami; Asami’s words regarding the pendant touching Akihito deeply, but he couldn’t focus on that right now; he needed to focus on getting Asami to forgive Naomi and Feilong.

Asami shook his head, his gaze going from soulful to sorrowful. “Naomi chose Feilong over my objections to her marrying him. She knows I will never have anything to do with her again as long as she’s married to him. I must stand against what happened to my parents. I cannot accept what Chow Feilong did to my parents and how he got away with it; nor can I accept Feilong turning a blind eye to what his father did. I cannot be friends with Feilong anymore; and I cannot accept my sister being married to him,” he intoned rawly.

"Mikhail is still friends with Feilong," Akihito reminded.

Asami snorted sourly. "Mik is too forgiving at times," he muttered. 

“Asami, Feilong was one of your best friends. You’ve known him since university. You told me he was a very good friend to you; supported you in every way just like how Mikhail does when no one else outside of your parents and Naomi would support you. They all accepted and supported your sexual orientation. Feilong and Mikhail kept your orientation a secret from those at Oxford who would’ve ousted you and destroyed you had they known. How can you turn your back on such a loyal friend?” Akihito asked, totally baffled by Asami’s bitterness towards Feilong.

“He supported his father! He protected his father! His father is alive and well, and my parents are dead and gone forever because of his father’s senseless act!” Asami exploded in a sudden flurry of rage!

Akihito resisted the urge to flinch at Asami’s suddenly raised voice! In the past, Akihito’s captors and clients had shouted at him like that, scaring him into doing whatever they wanted him to do. A man’s angry yelling and shouting terrified Akihito, but he couldn’t let Asami’s anger frighten him right now. He knew Asami wasn’t angry at him; he knew he was safe with Asami. He couldn’t let old fears come between him and Asami again; they would never have a romantic future together if he allowed that to happen again. “If I had a loyal friend like Feilong, I wouldn’t let anyone or anything come between me and that friend,” Akihito pointed out quietly.

“You do have friends like that! You have Shuichi, Hiroshi, Tatsuha, Suguru, Eiri, K, Dee, Ryo, Mik and me!” Asami reminded tersely!

“Hai, I do, koishii. And I will *never* let anyone or anything come between me and those friendships,” Akihito pledged sincerely; his gaze honest and open as he stared at Asami.

Asami shook his head in exasperation! He couldn't understand why Akihito couldn't see the situation with Feilong the way he did! “You are too forgiving, Akihito. Just like Mik, you are too forgiving,” Asami murmured as he averted his gaze from Akihito so that the younger man could not see the tears gathering there. Talk of his parents’ deaths and of his separation from Naomi and the ending of his friendship with Feilong always pained Asami deeply.

“Not entirely,” Akihito murmured as he looked sadly at Asami. “I haven’t forgiven the men who murdered my parents and forced me into a life of slavery and abuse. I haven't forgiven the men who raped me.”

Asami looked at Akihito. “You don’t have to forgive them, itoshii. They don't deserve your forgiveness,” Asami said coldly.

“If I want to heal fully…I must,” Akihito said softly. He looked down at the pendant again. “That’s why I cannot accept this…because of the bitterness in my heart. I’m not worthy of such an honorable gift.” He handed the pendant back again to Asami.

“You can overcome what they did to you without forgiving them,” Asami assured as he handed the pendant back to Akihito.

“How? Short of forgiving them, I can’t,” Akihito argued softly as he handed the pendant back to Asami.

“My love will help you overcome it,” Asami assured as he handed the pendant back again to Akihito.

“It doesn’t work like that for me, Asami,” Akihito chided wisely. “Your love helps me; helps me tremendously…but it’s not the *cure all* you wish for it to be. I need to forgive the men who tormented me…took my parents from me. And…I’m nowhere near doing that yet.” He handed the pendant back again to Asami; his gaze grievous.

“But you’re ready to give yourself to me,” Asami reminded gently as he reached inside the box and took the pendant out. “That right there speaks of courage and strength to me. I know what they did to you, Akihito. You told me what they and their clients did to you…and I saw firsthand what their clients were doing to you that day Mik and I rescued you.” Asami swallowed hard as a lump of emotion clogged his throat. “For you to want to give yourself to me freely and willingly after what you’ve been through…that speaks of courage and strength to me profoundly. And you deserve a gift that honors your courage and strength.” Leaning forward, he slipped the pendant around Akihito’s neck before Akihito could utter a protest. The samurai sword pendant nestled perfectly in the hollow of Akihito’s throat.

Akihito reached up and touched the pendant as he looked at Asami with troubled eyes. “Asami…” he started grievously.

“It's yours. I want you to have it. Please accept it,” Asami insisted; his gaze earnest and pleading.

Akihito sighed softly. He felt he didn’t deserve the pendant, but Asami wanted him to have it so much. “You are too good to me, koishii,” Akihito murmured in defeat.

“You deserve to be pampered and showered with gifts, itoshii,” Asami said softly; his hand reaching up to cup Akihito’s cheek again. His thumb caressed the curvature of said cheek. It was smooth, warm and lean underneath Asami’s gentle touch. “I love being good to you, itoshii. I love giving you gifts and pampering you,” he said sincerely.

Akihito swallowed hard, his heart thumping wildly in his chest. He loved it when Asami touched him, and he could see the love Asami felt for him in Asami’s steel-gray eyes. That love touched Akihito deeply. He touched the pendant gently. “Thank you, Asami. It's beautiful,” he intoned softly.

Asami smiled in relief. “You are welcome, itoshii. It looks beautiful on you,” he complimented softly; then he leaned forward and tenderly kissed Akihito's lips.

Akihito accepted the warm kiss; responding shyly to it. Asami drew back and smiled at Akihito. Akihito smiled back. Then Akihito leaned forward and hugged Asami; Akihito’s arms wrapping around Asami’s neck as Akihito hid his face in Asami's black hair and murmured heartfeltly in Asami's ear, “Thank you, Asami. I’ll wear it proudly. I’ll make you proud of giving it to me.”

“I’m already proud of you, itoshii. So very proud of you,” Asami assured as he held the young man close; his hands rubbing Akihito’s back as his lips brushed gently against Akihito’s temple. “You are welcome, itoshii. Thank you for accepting it. My father would be pleased.”

“Would he be?” Akihito asked a bit uncertainly as he tightened his arms around Asami, enjoying the warmth and closeness of Asami’s lean body against his own.

“Hai. He and Mother accepted long ago my sexual orientation and supported it wholeheartedly. They wished for me to find a good man to share my life with. They would be pleased with you, itoshii,” Asami reassured.

Akihito drew back and cupped Asami's handsome face in his trembling hands. "You are too good to me, koishii," Akihito whispered again; his indigo-blue eyes aglow with joy as he gazed deeply at Asami. His thumbs caressed Asami's chiseled cheeks, and Asami's breath caught at the intimacy of Akihito's touch. "You brought joy and hope to my life when you rescued me five years ago," Akihito continued quietly; his gaze soulful and holding Asami's gaze. "You still bring me joy and hope." Akihito feathered his fingertips up Asami's face, tracing the slope of Asami's strong nose and the arch of Asami's eyebrows before caressing Asami's broad forehead and tunneling into Asami's silky black hair. Asami held very still, his heart hammering in his chest as he watched Akihito closely. Akihito had never touched Asami in such a way before; had never been so bold with Asami before. Asami was afraid if he moved, he would shatter the tender, sensual moment; shatter Akihito’s courage and strength at that moment.

Akihito threaded his long fingers through Asami's hair, luxuriating in its soft, silky, thick texture and glossy ebony glow. He noticed his beloved had no gray hairs yet. 'Good. Stay young for me, Asami-san,' Akihito thought. Out loud, he said softly to Asami, "You make me feel so safe, so protected, so loved, koishii. So very, very loved."

Asami continued watching Akihito closely; Asami's arms tightening around Akihito's lean waist; Asami's large hands still rubbing Akihito's back slowly and gently. "You are the song in my heart, itoshii. The sunlight of my days, and the silvery glow of my nights."

"Mmm...such pretty words you string together, Asami-san. You should've been a poet," Akihito surmised gleefully as he continued stroking Asami's hair.

"*Asami-san*?" Asami repeated, sounding a bit surprised. Akihito had never called Asami that before. Usually, only lovers called each other *-san* or *-chan*. Asami and Akihito weren't lovers...yet.

Akihito stiffened; his fingers stilling in Asami's hair. He hadn't meant to say that love name out loud, had never meant for Asami to know he called Asami that in his thoughts and dreams. Swallowing hard and blushing fiercely, Akihito whispered apprehensively, "It's what I call you in my thoughts and in my dreams." When Asami said nothing, only stared at Akihito, Akihito realized he'd made a mistake. "Forgive me, Asami. I meant no disrespect," he mumbled distraughtly as he started to pull away.

Asami stilled the young man. "You have nothing to apologize for; you've done nothing wrong," Asami assured. He smiled at Akihito. "I like it. I like being called your lover."

Akihito settled down and stared deeply at Asami. "I want us to be lovers, Asami-san. I want that so much," Akihito intoned bravely, the blush on his cheeks deepening.

Asami felt his body react strongly to Akihito's soulful confession. Swallowing, Asami requested carefully, "Tell me what you know about lovemaking." Asami suspicioned his little itoshii knew nothing or almost nothing about lovemaking.

Sadness and grief filled Akihito's eyes. "I - I don't know much about...lovemaking. I've...never experienced it," he stammered rawly, confirming Asami's suspicion. He wrung his hands nervously. He felt awkward and uncertain as dark memories from his past assailed his mind. "I remember the pain and helplessness I felt when they...they raped me…then forced me to...bed their clients. If I refused or talked back...the punishments were severe." He gnawed at his lower lip as more dark memories assailed him. "They...they me taught how to please them…to please their clients...taught me how to use my mouth and my hands and my body to please them and their clients...taught me what to say and do to excite them and their clients...and I had to do it...or risked being beaten...starved…or killed." He sighed sadly. He looked at Asami; his indigo-blue gaze anxious, begging for compassion, understanding and forgiveness. "I never experienced pleasure from it, Asami. I never wanted it. I only felt pain and misery from what they did to me...from what they forced me to do. I did...terrible things for them...terrible things. But I was unable to stop it. I was trapped...afraid...drugged...my spirit broken...my will shattered. I was five when they kidnapped me. Too small to fight them...too weak to defend myself against them," he implored strickenly; tears glistening in his eyes and spilling unchecked down his beautiful face.

Asami cradled Akihito close; Asami’s hand reaching up to cup the back of Akihito’s head as Akihito buried his face against Asami’s neck and wept grievously; Akihito’s hands fisting the back of Asami's dress shirt as Akihito's tears dampened Asami’s skin and the collar of Asami’s dress shirt. Asami crooned softly and rocked Akihito back and forth as he stroked Akihito’s hair and back gently. This wasn’t the first time Akihito had broken down and wept in Asami’s arms over the horrific events of the past – nor would it be the last time. Asami knew that no matter how completely Akihito recovered from his past, that past would always haunt him in some form or other, and he would need comforting from it. Asami was more than willing to give Akihito whatever comfort Akihito needed.

The weeping lasted only for a short while. Akihito calmed down after a few minutes and nuzzled his face against the warm hollow of Asami’s throat as he breathed in the clean, aftershave cologne scent of Asami. Asami always smelled sooo wonderful to Akihito. Akihito found himself wanting to breathe in the scent of Asami over and over and over again.

Asami sensed the change in Akihito and drew back to dry the tears from Akihito’s face. Then Asami cupped Akihito’s face in his hands and stared deeply at Akihito for several long moments. Asami’s thumbs caressed the curvatures of Akihito’s cheeks, the skin across them as smooth as silk. “You are a survivor, Akihito. The men who hurt you did not break your spirit like you think they did, and they did not break your will," Asami intoned deeply. "You would not be here right now if they had broken you completely. You survived what they did to you, and became strong because of it.”

“It's your strength that strengthens me, Asami; your spirit and your will that gives me the desire to survive…to try to overcome what those bastards did to me,” Akihito whispered, his belief in his words shining in his eyes. “That day you and Mikhail rescued me...I wouldn’t have survived if you two hadn’t, Asami. That particular incident was…very vicious that day. Those men…they meant to kill me that day.” He shuddered at the horror of that dark day five years ago. “You and Mikhail risked your lives to save me, koishii. Me...a worthless whore. You and Mikhail killed the men who were hurting me.”

“And Mik and I would do it again to save you,” Asami assured as he caressed Akihito’s cheeks. “And you were not worthless, nor a whore. Don’t ever refer to yourself that way again.”

“I’m not a whore now. I was then…but not now,” Akihito said.

“No, you were a *victim*. There’s a difference. And you are not worthless. You are worthy, itoshii. And very, very precious to me,” Asami corrected; then he stroked a lock of Akihito’s honey-blond hair back from Akihito’s face. “And you’re not a victim anymore, itoshii. You’re a survivor, an overcomer; the bravest of the brave. You are an achiever and a fighter. You never gave up hope, itoshii. You never stopped believing you would escape your tortured past one day and strive to overcome it.”

“All because of you, koishii. Because you rescued me…because you believe in me…showed me I have the strength to survive and endure when I thought I didn’t have either,” Akihito whispered. His gaze roamed over Asami’s handsome face. “You’ve loved me when no one else would. You rescued me and took care of me when no one else would. You’ve brought joy and hope to my life…two things I thought I would never experience or have.”

Akihito’s sweet tenor shook with emotion as he reached up and touched Asami’s firm lips with gentle fingertips. Asami’s breath was warm and moist against Akihito’s fingertips, and Akihito shivered in delight. “You love me,” Akihito murmured in wonderment as he tenderly traced the outline of Asami’s lips; Akihito being bold and doing something he had never done before, but had yearned to do for a long time now. “Your lips are firm…yet smooth. Soft…gentle,” he mumbled without realizing it, and felt Asami’s breath hitch in reaction to those words and caressing fingertips. Then Asami’s lips parted, and strong, straight white teeth tenderly captured two of Akihito’s fingertips and bit them gently before an experienced tongue flicked across them tenderly, soothing the slight sting his bite had left behind on the sensitive fingertips.

Their gazes locked and held as heat crackled between them. Desire simmered in Asami’s gaze as awakening need shimmered in Akihito’s gaze. “I want you,” Asami murmured huskily, swallowing hard as he looked at Akihito’s soft lips, resisting the urge to ravish them. Akihito stared back at Asami with wide, curious eyes; a flicker of desire glowing in the indigo-blue depths.

They had reached a crossroad now – a crossroad in their blossoming romance. Asami knew he had to tread slowly here, go at Akihito’s pace, do whatever Akihito wanted. If Asami moved too fast…all would be shattered between them.

Akihito licked his suddenly dry lips, and Asami groaned at the unconscious seductiveness of the act. Realizing suddenly that he was affecting Asami very deeply, Akihito blushed and lowered his gaze, murmuring shyly, “I’m afraid I don’t know much about lovemaking, Asami-san,” he admitted again softly; then he lifted his gaze and locked it again with Asami’s. “But I want to learn,” he declared more firmly; determination in his gaze. “I want to learn it from you, Asami-san…my beloved…my hero…my love…my life.”

The lad’s words touched Asami deeply. Asami stared at Akihito for a long moment, trying to gauge Akihito's mood. Then Asami asked softly, “Are you sure about this, itoshii? I don’t want you rushing yourself into something you’re not ready for and will regret later. I’d never forgive myself if I let you do that.”

Akihito was a mass of nervousness, but he didn’t let his nervousness stop him as his fingertips tenderly caressed Asami's lips again and he whispered seriously, “I’m sure about this, Asami. I want you to make love to me; I want to give myself to you; I want you to show me and teach me what pleasure is all about. I want to be everything to you…and for you to be everything to me.” Akihito’s indigo-blue gaze searched Asami’s steel-gray gaze. “You say I’m courageous and strong. I want to live up to your view of me. Make love to me. Teach me not to fear intimacy...teach me not to fear touch.” Tears filled Akihito’s wide indigo-blue eyes. “I love you, I want you, Ryuichi Asami,” he intoned heartfeltly. "I’m so grateful for all you’ve done for me. I can’t imagine my life without you, koishii. I want to be with you always…and be everything you need. Everything…you need…” Leaning forward, he touched his lips against Asami’s, and Asami felt Akihito’s lips tremble shyly as the younger man tenderly kissed him.

Asami groaned and responded carefully to Akihito’s kiss, allowing the younger man to dictate the pace and depth of the kiss. It was rare when Akihito initiated a kiss, and when Asami felt Akihito’s tongue brush shyly against his lips, silently seeking entrance into his mouth, Asami groaned again and parted his lips, allowing Akihito’s tongue to slip inside and taste the minty freshness of Asami’s hot, wet mouth. Akihito moaned, the minty freshness of Asami’s taste tantalizing Akihito’s taste buds, and before Akihito let nervousness or fear stop him, he wrapped his arms around Asami’s neck and drew the older man down with him onto the bed. Akihito’s head reclined back upon a pillow, his honey-blond locks spread out across the pillow like a halo. He moaned and continued kissing Asami; his hands delving into Asami’s hair again; his fingers scrunching the silky black locks. The weight of Asami’s hard, muscled body upon Akihito’s whipcord lean body was a bit unnerving for Akihito, but not enough to make Akihito stop kissing Asami.

Asami gasped in surprise against Akihito’s lips as Akihito pulled Asami down on top of him and onto the bed. Asami wanted to ask Akihito if this was all right – Asami lying on top of Akihito – but Akihito wouldn’t relinquish Asami’s lips, so Asami had to assume it was all right, that it was what Akihito wanted. Akihito gave over control of their kiss to Asami, and Asami accepted the control and masterfully kissed Akihito; Asami setting a passionate pace to the continuing kiss. Asami kissed Akihito slowly and deeply; Asami savoring the honey-sweet taste of Akihito’s mouth as Asami’s tongue delved and laved at the honey-sweet cavern over and over again. Asami heard the familiar moan he always heard come from Akihito when the younger man was enjoying Asami’s kiss, and Asami’s heart fluttered with joy over the pleasure he was giving his beloved. He felt Akihito’s fingers comb through his hair, then scrunch the silky locks, and Asami smiled against Akihito’s lips and murmured huskily, “You like this, itoshii? You like how I’m kissing you?”

“Hai, koishii…hai,” Akihito moaned against Asami’s lips; then Akihito arched his head back as Asami finally broke their kiss and trailed a path of hot, wet kisses along the smooth curve of Akihito’s jaw and down the lean column of Akihito’s throat. Asami’s teeth nibbled gently at the platinum chain and samurai sword pendent nestled in the hollow of Akihito’s throat, and Asami breathed in the clean, fresh scent of his beloved. Akihito’s eyes fluttered closed, and his hands scrunched at Asami’s thick hair again as a flush of desire colored his beautiful face; his lips parted and pliant from their heated kiss. “Aah…Asami…Asami-san. I love you. Ooh, Asami-san…I love you so much…” Akihito moaned thickly; his whipcord-lean body shifting and arching restlessly underneath Asami’s larger, muscled frame.

“I love you too, Akihito-chan…I love you too…” Asami groaned back; calling Akihito by a love name he had never called Akihito by before; *-chan* referring to *lover* in the Japanese culture. Akihito thrilled at the new love name, exalting in it as he tightened his fingers in Asami’s hair and arched his body against Asami’s body as Asami’s mouth reached the collar of Akihito’s dress shirt. Asami used his teeth to tug the first three buttons of the dress shirt undone before his fingers unbuttoned the rest of the dress shirt and spread it open. Asami lapped at the taut skin across Akihito’s collarbone; then Asami licked a fiery path down Akihito’s hairless chest, laving at a pectoral before flicking his tongue across a taut nipple. Akihito cried out in shock and delight; his hands clutching at Asami’s head to hold Asami in place as Asami’s tongue toyed with the nipple; then Asami’s teeth tenderly bit the throbbing crest. “Ooh, God, Asami! I’ve never…no one’s ever…aah, God, Asami...Asami!”

Asami knew what Akihito was trying to say but was unable to say because searing pleasure was overwhelming the lad. Akihito was trying to say no one had ever mouthed his nipples before, no one had ever toyed with them before, and Asami felt profound joy at the disclosure. Asami hadn’t expected Akihito to be so passionate and responsive to his ministrations, and it pleased Asami to know that his beloved wasn’t afraid neither of him nor of what they were doing.

Asami trailed his mouth over to the other nipple and suckled it gently, his teeth biting it tenderly. He felt Akihito shiver against him and heard the young man cry out again softly. He felt how lean and smooth Akihito’s hairless chest was; then he felt some of the scarring that was on it, thus diminishing some of its smoothness, and he drew back to look at what he’d felt. His eyes filled with tears at what he saw. Scars – big and small, shallow and deep – marred Akihito’s chest; scars inflicted upon Akihito by all of the men who had tormented and abused him. Asami felt his heart break with sorrow for the young man. Reaching out, he gently touched a scar and whispered hoarsely, “No one should have to suffer such abuse. Especially you.”

His words touched Akihito deeply, causing Akihito to gasp softly, "I love you, Asami...I love you."

"Aishiteru," Asami murmured back in Japanese as he tenderly traced the scar; then he lowered his head and kissed the scar, his tongue laving it gently, sensuously. Akihito gasped and arched his back; his hand fisting in Asami’s hair as tendrils of tingling sensation flooded his being at the expert stroke of Asami’s tongue against his marred flesh.

“You’re beautiful, Akihito-chan. So beautiful,” Asami praised softly as he moved from that scar to tenderly kiss every scar he could reach, his lips trailing down Akihito’s chest to Akihito’s lean tummy, and when his tongue rimmed the lip of Akihito’s navel, then dipped inside, Akihito arched and gasped as pleasure shot through his entire body like a lightning bolt.

Asami licked his way back up Akihito’s chest; Asami loving how sweet, succulent and clean Akihito’s skin tasted. When Asami reached Akihito’s nipples again, Asami suckled them again, laving and biting at them gently, savoring how Akihito gasped and moaned and shivered deliciously in reaction. Akihito was very vocal, and Asami liked that; it let Asami know what Akihito liked and did not like, and right now it seemed Akihito liked everything Asami was doing to him.

Asami shifted his large body to the side so that he wasn’t lying fully on top of Akihito anymore. Asami didn’t want to frighten Akihito, make Akihito feel trapped beneath him; giving Akihito room and space to move about in case Akihito felt the need to. Asami nibbled at Akihito’s throat again, nibbled at the platinum pendant adorning Akihito’s neckline, and Akihito buried his face in Asami’s black hair and breathed in the clean, fresh scent of it. Akihito had dreamt of this moment for sooo long…sooo very long: Asami making love to him; Asami awakening never-before-felt pleasures and yearnings in Akihito’s healed but flawed body. Fear had held Akihito back for so very long, not allowing him to embark on a sensual journey with Asami. The horror and pain Akihito had suffered as a sex slave had haunted him for so many years, but now that dark time was becoming blurred with this pleasurable time with Asami, and Akihito felt his love for Asami deepen within his heart. Akihito wanted to explore every avenue of pleasure Asami had to offer him, and never remember again the pain and torment he had felt at the hands of his former captors and their clients. “Aaahhh, Asami-san…Asami-san…this feels sooo good. You feel sooo good. Make love to me. Please…please…Asami-san...make love to me,” Akihito mewled huskily as he pressed himself against Asami’s hard body, wanting to be as close to Asami as their clothing would allow, needing to feel Asami’s lean muscles and fiery heat.

Asami realized they were moving closer to a moment in time that could never be relived or re-done again. They were moving closer to Akihito’s first time of being made love to, and as perfect as the moments leading up to that time had felt, Asami knew they couldn’t go any further right now. They were supposed to meet their friends for dinner in about an hour. That wasn’t enough time for Asami to properly make love to Akihito, and Akihito deserved a slow, languid lovemaking; not a hurried coupling. Drawing back a little, Asami’s face was flushed with need, his eyes glowing with passion, his hair tousled from Akihito’s hands. Akihito stared at him with glazed eyes full of love and want and confusion. “Asami-san…why are you stopping?” Akihito asked; a note of concern in his sweet voice.

“We need to get ready for dinner. Our friends are expecting us,” Asami reminded as he stroked the hair back from Akihito’s face; then he trailed his fingertips down the lean, smooth slope of Akihito’s cheek.

Akihito blushed embarrassedly. “I forgot all about that,” he mumbled shyly. His gaze caught and held Asami’s. “They won’t miss us if we…skip dinner with them,” he intoned hopefully.

“Oh, they would miss us,” Asami contradicted, “and they would probably come looking for us, or send Gundam Force looking for us.”

“Oh.” Akihito averted his gaze. He closed his eyes and swallowed hard. He suddenly felt very embarrassed and very exposed. His entire body was throbbing with need, and he was sooo hot and hard. Never before had he felt like this, and he wasn't calming down from it. His body was aching for more pleasure; pleasure only Asami could give it, and Asami was saying they had to stop, they couldn’t continue, they had to get ready to go meet their friends for dinner. 'He doesn't want me,' Akihito thought discouragingly, his heart aching. 'He doesn't want a nasty whore like me. But it wasn't my fault! What happened to me...he said it wasn't my fault!' He opened his eyes and looked despairingly at Asami.

Asami saw the pain of rejection in Akihito's eyes; but before Asami could say anything, Akihito sat up and pulled his shirt together; his fingers fumbling with the buttons. "I'll go get ready," Akihito mumbled and stood from the bed.

Asami grabbed Akihito's hand, then laced their fingers together. Squeezing Akihito's hand, Asami looked at Akihito and said gently, “We’ll make love tonight, itoshii. We'll take a warm bath together to relax, then we'll make love. We'll do whatever you're comfortable with, itoshii.” Asami rubbed his thumb across Akihito's knuckles. "You have nothing to fear with me, itoshii. I'll never hurt you, and I'll never reject you. Never," Asami pledged sincerely.

Akihito stared at Asami for a long moment; then a ray of light appeared as Akihito smiled sunnily. Asami wasn't rejecting him; Asami still wanted him, and that made Akihito's heart leap with joy! "I love you," Akihito whispered thickly to Asami.

"I love you too," Asami rasped back; then he tugged on Akihito's arm until the lad leaned down towards him; then he kissed Akihito. "Don't ever think I don't want you," he murmured against Akihito's lips. "Don't ever think you're not good enough for me; because you are, itoshii. And I want you so very, very, very much." The kiss deepened for a moment, then Asami drew back and said with a warm, loving smile, "Go get ready for dinner. I'm starving, and so are you."

Akihito reached up and caressed Asami's lean cheek. "Thank you. Thank you for loving me and wanting me," Akihito whispered softly, meaningfully.

"I'll always love and want you, itoshii. Always," Asami whispered back heartfeltly; the truth of his words in his eyes. "Now go take a cold shower. It'll calm you down and take the heat you're feeling right now away."

Akihito stroked Asami's cheek again. "Join me?" he asked on impulse, then blushed adorably.

Asami chuckled as he stood up and hugged Akihito. "As tempting as that delicious offer is, I'd better not. I don't want your first time to happen in a shower stall," Asami jested.

Akihito looked strangely at Asami. "My first time...?" Akihito questioned.

"Making love, itoshii. Your first time making love," Asami clarified; then he kissed Akihito again deeply and passionately. "Go get ready."

Akihito smiled brightly and left to go take a cold shower. Asami watched Akihito go; a loving smile on Asami's face as he savored the thought of making love tonight for the first time in five years, and making love for the first time to his beloved Akihito-chan.

 

~*~

 

Dr. Curtis’ Office  
Curtis Healthcare Center  
Downtown District of Lunar Colony 6

Late afternoon LST...

 

Dr. Imuzi Curtis entered the examination room, and she smiled warmly at the sight she saw: her patient being fussed over by his significant other. ‘Love is beautiful no matter what form it takes,’ she thought appreciatively of the gay couple; then she cleared her throat to announce her arrival, and said couple looked at her and smiled. She returned their smiles as the door slid shut behind her.

Ryo and Dee liked how warm, caring, friendly and professional Dr. Curtis was. She had made Dee's appointment with her a very pleasant one. Not even the needles she had used to draw Dee's blood for testing had hurt that much. Ryo and Dee also admired how beautiful Dr. Curtis was. Ryo and Dee were glad Asami had recommended her.

"Hey, Doc, what's the story? Am I gonna live?" Dee joked casually; then yelped when Ryo elbowed him in the side; Ryo scowling at Dee. Ryo was still very worried about Dee's health.

Imuzi could tell Mr. Laytner was joking with her, and she laughed delicately and said, “You will probably live to be 100, if not older.” She sat down on a stool before the couple; Dee was sitting on the examination table; Ryo standing beside Dee and the examination table. “I have your test results, Mr. Laytner,” Imuzi continued. “You do not have a stomach ulcer; you have a stomach virus caused by an infection that can be easily cured.” She scribbled on a prescription pad, then tore the sheet off and handed it to Dee. “Take this to my pharmacist and have it filled. Follow the directions exactly, and within a few days you should be feeling like new again.”

Both Dee and Ryo looked so relieved that Imuzi almost cried tears of joy for them. "Thanks, Doc. You've just relieved us both from a lot of worry and concern," Dee said gratefully as Ryo smiled and squeezed Dee's hand joyously.

"I'm glad Asami referred you to me, Mr. Laytner," Imuzi said with a kind smile. Then she stood and shook hands with both men. "It was a pleasure meeting both of you. Take care of yourselves."

"You too, ma'am," Dee and Ryo said graciously; then they watched Dr. Curtis leave the examination room.

As soon as the door slid shut, Ryo gathered Dee up in a huge bear hug; then Ryo kissed Dee and whispered against Dee's lips, "I'm so glad you're not seriously ill, itoshii. I couldn't handle it if you were seriously ill...or dying of something."

Dee drew back and cupped Ryo's face in his hands. "You'll never have to worry about that, baby. Nothing will ever take me from you," Dee pledged softly; then he kissed Ryo. "Nothing," Dee pledged again against Ryo's lips; and Ryo felt his heart and soul leap for joy as he returned Dee's kiss; tears of relief and joy filling Ryo's eyes, and Dee's eyes too.

When they left the examination room to go pay Dee's office visit copay and have Dee's prescription filled, Ryo handled both while Dee glanced about the medical clinic. It was a neat, tidy little place, with a spacious lobby and roomy examination rooms. Dee spotted Dr. Curtis' private office and a bowl of Hershey's Milk Chocolate Kisses sitting on her desk. Unable to resist his craving for milk chocolate, Dee slipped into the office and snagged himself a handful. As he unwrapped one of the chocolates and popped it into his mouth, he noticed the framed photograph sitting near the candy dish. His heart skipped a beat as he looked at the two beautiful children in the photo.

"Dee! C’mon! You're not supposed to be in here!" Ryo griped as he grabbed Dee by the arm and tugged on it impatiently! "This is Dr. Curtis' private office! You're going to get us in trouble being in here!"

"She has Hershey's Kisses! I was just getting a few!" Dee exclaimed defensively! Then he motioned for Ryo to look at the framed photograph!

"It's okay, gentlemen! Dr. Curtis doesn't mind you helping yourself to some of her chocolates! Take as much as you want!" called the receptionist, Tammy, from up front.

"See? Now let go of me and look at this photo," Dee murmured to Ryo; and Ryo let go of Dee's arm and looked at the framed photo. Ryo's heart skipped a beat too as he looked at the two beautiful children in the photo. He then looked at Dee and asked, "Are they her children?"

"They look like her," Dee said with a concerned frown. He looked at Ryo. "They look like Asami too."

Ryo nodded, chewing his lower lip worriedly.

"Stop that. You're gonna chap those luscious lips of yours," Dee scolded softly.

Ryo's teeth released his lower lip. He and Dee looked at each other worriedly; then they turned and headed back up front to where the receptionist Tammy was. Tammy smiled brightly at them and asked, "Did you get enough chocolates, gentlemen?"

"Ah...yes, thank you," Dee said a bit absently; then he smiled charmingly at Tammy and asked, "I couldn't help noticing the photo of the two little darlings sitting on Dr. Curtis' desk. Are they her children?"

Tammy smiled and said brightly, "Yes, they are! Noah and Mariah. They're twins - eight years old. They are very sweet kids." Tammy's smile faded as she added sadly, "Their father died before they were born."

"Really?" both Dee and Ryo said a bit skeptically, but it went over Tammy's head as she started gushing about how friendly and intelligent the children were.

When Dee and Ryo left the clinic a few minutes later, Dee said as they climbed into their rented SUV, "Asami and Dr. Curtis are more than just *college friends*. Those two kids prove that."

"I don't think Asami knows about the kids," Ryo said. He looked worriedly at Dee. "Which means Akihito doesn't know either."

"Naomi, Feilong and Mik probably don't know either," Dee said.

"This could cause problems for Asami and Akihito," Ryo said. "And the kids think their father is dead; but he's not." He looked at Dee. "We need to tell Asami," he said seriously. "He has a right to know he has a son and a daughter."

"I don't think we should get involved, Ryo. If Dr. Curtis wanted Asami to know she would've told him. And who's to say he doesn't know," Dee said.

"Maybe she didn't tell him because he's gay," Ryo suggested.

"Apparently he was straight long enough to make twins with her eight years ago!" Dee cracked, and Ryo scowled at him! Dee became serious again and said, "He used to be bi, but became full-fledged gay when he fell in love with Akihito."

"This could hurt Akihito; derail him from having a romantic future with Asami," Ryo said as he started the rented SUV and pulled out of their parking spot. He headed for the main road. "But regardless of what might happen between Akihito and Asami, we need to tell Asami he's a father, in case he doesn't know. He has a right to know he has children."

"I just hope we're not overstepping, baby," Dee said concernedly; and Ryo sighed worriedly as they drove off down the road heading back to the Royal Regent Hotel. 

 

~*~

 

Up next: Chapter 1B...


	2. Chapter 1B:  When The Time Is Right

Behind The Music: An Anime Crossover Fic (AU)

By loridee

Copyright (c) 2010 - 2013

 

~*~

 

Author’s Note: This AU anime fic is a crossover fic of many animes: Gravitation, Gundam Wing, Code Geass, Fullmetal Alchemist, Trinity Blood, ViewFinder, FAKE, Gunslinger Girl, Orphen, Sailor Moon, Ronin Warriors, Darker Than Black, Robotech, Voltron, BLEACH and Death Note. NO PROFIT IS BEING MADE FROM MY AU ANIME CROSSOVER FIC, AND I DO NOT OWN THE ANIME CHARACTERS IN MY FIC; THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS/CREATORS. PLEASE DO NOT SUE ME; I HAVE NO MONEY. However, the plotlines and original characters of my AU anime crossover fic are of my own creation and are copyrighted. ~ Lori-Dee 2010.

 

~*~

 

CHAPTER 1B: When the Time Is Right

 

~*~

 

The Dining Hall  
The Royal Regent Hotel

Later that evening LST…

 

BAD LUCK & Co. had dinner together in the Royal Regent Hotel’s Dining Hall, and the other diners were thrilled to have one of the galaxy’s top music bands and their entourage in their midst. Sitting at a table in an obscured area of the Dining Hall keeping watch on BAD LUCK and Akihito Takaba as they dined with Eiri Yuki, K Winchester and Ryuichi Asami (Dee Laytner and Ryo Maclean forgoing dinner in the Dining Hall to dine alone together in their suite because they couldn't face Asami right now given what they knew about him possibly being the father of Dr. Imuzi Curtis' son and daughter) were the members of Gundam Force – thus officially beginning their assignment of safeguarding the J-pop/rock band and its photographer. The members of Gundam Force could be seen by BAD LUCK & CO. but were obscured from view from the other diners because they were secret agents, and obscurity from the public protected the agents from their numerous enemies.

Akihito had the brightest smile on his face as he joked and chatted with BAD LUCK and K; Asami watched as Akihito interacted with BAD LUCK and K; and Eiri watched Asami. Eiri couldn’t help noticing the soft smile on Asami’s chiseled face. “What has you in such a good mood, Asami?” Eiri asked after a while.

Asami nodded towards Akihito as the young photographer laughed brightly at something naughty Tatsuha had said that had Shuichi laughing also, Suguru blushing, Hiro glowering, and K ribbing Hiro about being a party-pooper. Tatsuha was known for saying shocking things – Eiri’s baby brother always pushing the envelope to the limit. “Ah, I see,” Eiri said as he smirked at his publisher. “It all has to do with Akihito.” He looked at his publisher. “Did you two…?” he let the question hang in the air.

“Not yet – but we came very close to,” Asami said, still smiling softly. “I finally have him, Eiri. I finally have my itoshii. Despite his lingering fears and doubts, he trusts me; he loves me. He wants a life with me. I’ve waited a long time for him.”

“Hai, you sure have, my friend,” Eiri said, smiling as he patted Asami on the shoulder. “Congratulations, Asami. May you and Akihito have a long and happy life together,” he said sincerely.

“Thank you, Eiri. And may you and Shuichi have a long and happy life together too,” Asami replied back sincerely, and Eiri smiled graciously at him.

As if sensing Asami’s gaze upon him, Akihito looked across the table at Asami and smiled that bright, sunny smile of his at Asami. Asami smiled back; his smile almost as bright as Akihito’s. Eiri smiled, Asami and Akihito’s happiness touching and warming Eiri's heart.

Shuichi noticed how sunnily Akihito was smiling at Asami and couldn’t help asking curiously, “Aki? You seem awfully happy this evening. Did you and Asami…do anything *special* together before dinner?”

All ears tuned in as Tatsuha, Suguru, Hiro and K looked at Akihito. Asami and Eiri looked at Akihito too, and Akihito blushed at being the center of attention. “Uhm…well, Shu…uhm…” Akihito started, stammering shyly. He looked like a deer caught in headlights – he didn’t know how to answer Shuichi’s question. He looked at Asami; his gaze pleading for help from the publisher.

“Shuichi!” Eiri admonished, his gaze narrowing as he looked at Shuichi disapprovingly; Eiri dismayed over Shuichi’s snooping into Akihito and Asami’s personal life!

“What?! It’s just a question, bro! A question we’re all *dying* to hear the answer to!” Tatsuha admonished Eiri; coming to Shuichi’s defense!

“Thank you, Tats!” Shuichi said as he glowered at Eiri!

“You’re welcome, Shu!” Tatsuha returned as he glowered at Eiri too!

Akihito still looked like a deer caught in headlights as he looked at Asami for help!

Asami came to his beloved’s rescue and said with a warm smile, “Akihito and I had a wonderful afternoon together, Shuichi. A very *memorable* afternoon together.” He looked deeply at Akihito; his gaze soft with emotion for the young photographer. Akihito’s blush deepened as he remembered how wonderful their afternoon had been, and Shuichi, Tatsuha, Suguru and Hiro “Awwwed!” in unison for Akihito and Asami; and Eiri and K clapped softly and joyously for Akihito and Asami. They all knew what Asami meant by, “…wonderful afternoon together…”; Asami and Akihito either made love together this afternoon, or came very close to making love together this afternoon.

"Asami gave me this," Akihito then said, and showed his friends the samuri sword pendent. "He said it once belonged to his father, and he promised his father he would give it to his beloved someday. That beloved is me." His gaze held Asami's captive.

"Aki, that's gorgeous," Hiro complimented the pendent as Shuichi, Suguru, Tatsuha and Eiri *oohed* over it.

K saw how Hiro's eyes lit up at the sight of the pendent and made a mental note of that for future reference. "It looks great on you, Akihito," K complimented; and Hiro, Shuichi, Suguru, Tatsuha and Eiri followed suit with their compliments too.

"Thanks, tomodachies," Akihito said graciously; his blush deepening even more, causing him to look very beautiful as he continued looking at Asami; Akihito’s indigo-blue gaze glowing with joy. Asami looked extremely handsome as he smiled back at Akihito; Asami’s steel-gray gaze warm with happiness and love for his beloved itoshii.

Shuichi leaned back in his chair and narrowed his dark green gaze as he scrutinized Eiri closely; Eiri unaware of Shuichi’s scrutiny of him as he began swapping barbs with Tatsuha, thus causing K, Hiro and Suguru to chuckle. ‘We can have that, Eiri-san – that joy Aki and Asami are having together. I want that joy, Eiri-san. I want it so bad I can taste it,’ Shuichi thought yearningly of Eiri. ‘I want you, Eiri-san, and I’m going to have you. Tonight I’m going to have you, and you’re going to have me.’

Game on, Eiri-san!

Meanwhile at the other table, Agent Chang Wufei reached for his water glass and took a sip from it as he surveyed the Dining Hall and BAD LUCK and Co. BAD LUCK and Co. were having a great time together talking and dining and laughing as the rest of the diners smiled appreciatively and lavished attention on the celebs. “Amazing. I haven’t seen this much attention lavished on anyone since King Tallgeese’s State Dinner last year,” Wufei said to his teammates. “Our buddy Euphie had just defected to Sanc, and King Tallgeese was honoring her with a lavish State Dinner. I remember how everyone made Euphie feel like a rock star.” He chuckled softly. “I also remember how Suzaku couldn’t take his eyes off of her. It really was a memorable evening for everyone attending.”

*Euphie* was Princess Euphemia di Britannia: the exiled princess of the Britannian Empire of planet Britannia – one of King Tallgeese Peacecraft's archenemies. King Tallgeese Peacecraft, the sovereign ruler of Earth's Sanc Kingdom and the leader of the Earth Sphere Alliance, was the godfather of Princess Euphemia, and when the Britannian princess refused to take on her father King Charles di Britannia’s hatred for King Tallgeese Peacecraft, Princess Euphemia was exiled from Britannia and forced to flee her world before her brother and sister-in-law, Crown Prince Schneizel di Britannia and Princess Ariana Sforzia di Britannia, had her killed per King Charles' order. She fled to Earth and to the Sanc Kingdom seeking the protection of her godfather, and King Tallgeese graciously accepted her into his home and into his family. She was warmly received by the King’s beloved family and by the compassionate, understanding citizens of the Sanc Kingdom, and the citizens of Earth received her kindly too. She was now considered an honorary Sanc Royal despite the fact that she had no Sanctarian blood in her veins. She was very close friends with King Tallgeese’s daughter, Princess Relena. She attended Preventers’ Lake Victoria Academy and became a Preventer Agent. She was the girlfriend and teammate of Preventer Agent Suzaku Kururugi of Prometheus Force. Agent Kururugi was very close friends with the members of Gundam Force.

“That was an incredible dinner. Suzaku, all of Sanc, and even Earth itself were smitten with Euphie that night. I haven’t seen that kind of adoration for anyone since King Darien, Queen Serena, Princess Rennie, and Lord and Lady Stanton’s last visit to Earth and to Sanc two years ago. And that kind of adoration is always seen for the Peacecraft Family,” Agent Trowa Barton said as he took a sip of his iced tea. “But this dinner here also reminds me of Quatre’s Eighteenth Birthday Dinner Celebration.” He smiled warmly at his beloved. King Darien Forrester and his wife Queen Serena Spencer-Forrester and their daughter Princess Rennie Forrester were the sovereign family who ruled over planet Maldavia. Lord Maxfield Stanton and his wife Lady Lita Mitchell-Stanton were a part of King Darien and Queen Serena’s cabinet. The Maldavian Kingdom was one of King Tallgeese’s most trusted allies.

Agent Quatre Raberba Winner smiled back at Trowa as they both reminisced telepathically about how wonderful that eighteenth birthday dinner celebration of Quatre’s had been…and how wonderful that night had been afterwards. They had made love together for the very first time that night three years ago, and they’d been making love together ever since. "This also reminds me of Relena’s Cotillion Ball/Dinner from eight years ago. She looked so beautiful that night,” Quatre reminisced softly of his beloved Cousin Relena before taking a bit of his grilled salmon.

Wufei smiled and said kindly, “Shi, she did look stunning that night. Very elegant and refine.”

“The whole ball, the entire Sanc Kingdom and all of Earth was in love with her that night,” Trowa said, smiling as well.

Agent Heero Yuy grimaced slightly at the mentioning of Princess Relena Peacecraft. He had been her escort at her cotillion eight years ago, and she had looked very, very beautiful that night. Every man at the ball was half in love with her that night. Heero had been in love with her too. He became her boyfriend soon after the ball, and had grown to love her very much during that time in his life. But his love for her had hurt deeply the one he was in love with now. He cast a glance at Agent Duo Maxwell, his beloved sitting to his right, and had expected to find Duo glaring at him. However, Duo wasn’t glaring at Heero; Duo was concentrating on his steak dinner. ‘Good,’ Heero thought to himself relievedly. Sometimes talk of Relena still upset Duo greatly despite the fact that Heero was no longer with Relena, no longer in love with her, and deeply in love with, devoted and committed to Duo. It was two years ago when Heero realized it was Duo that he truly wanted to spend his life with, thus ending Heero’s eight year romance with Relena. Relena did not take the breakup very well, and for several months thereafter she conspired to come between Heero and Duo and win Heero back. Her schemes didn’t work – Heero’s love for Duo was too strong for Relena to vanquish, and thus Relena eventually gave up. Heero and Duo had been living in peace from Relena’s vengeance ever since.

Out loud, Heero said as he took a bite of his own steak dinner, “This dinner reminds me of the wedding reception dinners of Lucrezia and Milliardo, and Lady and Treize, respectively.” ‘And hopefully Duo and I will have a similar dinner of our own someday soon,’ Heero added silently as he stole another glance at his beloved. Duo was still absorbed in his dinner.

Milliardo Peacecraft and Lucrezia Noin-Peacecraft were the happily married Crown Prince and Princess of Sanc and cousins of Quatre – Milliardo an adored blood cousin to Quatre; Lucrezia a beloved in-law to Quatre. Treize Khushrenada aka His Excellency was the leader of Preventers, and his wife Agent Lady Une-Khushrenada was one of Treize's Seconds-in-Command (Treize’s other Second-in-Command was his cousin, Agent Jeremiah Gottwald). Milliardo and Lucrezia were Preventer Agents too and were Treize's recruiting/training instructors for new agents entering Preventers.

Heero had expected a fond remark about the Khushrenadas from Duo, for Duo was very close and very fond of Treize and Lady and was close friends with Treize's daughter May. When Duo failed to say anything, Heero looked at Duo again and found Duo staring off into space; Duo no longer interested in his dinner. It was obvious to Heero that Duo wasn’t paying attention to Heero, nor to their teammates, nor to Preventers’ duties right now.

Gently, Heero pressed his mind against Duo's mind, carefully trying to gain access to Duo's thoughts. Duo's mental barriers erected sharply as Duo's inner-voice rang loud and clear in Heero's mind, {Stay out!}

This wasn't the first time Duo had barred Heero from his mind, nor would it be the last time, and although Heero understood why Duo was barring him, it still hurt Heero each time it happened. Heero was hurt now as he thought back soothingly, {Talk to me, koibito. Let me help you.}

{Leave me alone, Yuy! And stay the fuck out of my mind! You're not welcomed!} Duo hissed back darkly!

A look of deep worry and concern darkened Heero's gaze.

Wufei, Trowa and Quatre noticed the deep worry and concern in Heero's eyes, and noticed how distracted Duo was. As they looked concernedly at Heero and Duo, Heero leaned over and whispered softly to Duo, “Duo? Are you all right? Is your steak dinner not to your liking? If it’s not, you can send it back and have another one prepared the way you want it.” Duo was usually a hearty eater despite his slenderness (he and Quatre were the slimmest of the five Gundam Force agents). To see Duo not eating his dinner was alarming Heero, Wufei, Trowa and Quatre because it meant Duo was deeply troubled by something. Heero could feel strongly how deeply troubled Duo was, and Heero yearned to see what Duo was thinking right now.

{You don't wanna see my thoughts right now, sugah. They're dark and disturbing,} Duo whispered rawly in Heero's mind.

{I'm a big boy, koibito. I can handle it,} Heero encouraged.

Duo's jaw tightened as he replied, {No, baby, you can't. I barely can.}

{Try me,} Heero challenged.

Duo glared at Heero! {This isn't a game, Heero!}

{I know. But I'm strong enough to share in your pain, Duo. Let me help you,} Heero implored.

Duo rolled his eyes and went back to staring off in space. Then a soft sigh escaped him as he replied softly and verbally to Heero's question about his steak, “No…it’s fine.”

Heero’s Prussian blue gaze analyzed Duo closely. “You’re not hungry?” Heero countered.

Duo shook his head. “Not really. Must be because of space-lag,” he mumbled (Author's Note: *space-lag* is the same as *jet-lag*).

Heero knew it wasn’t space-lag affecting Duo’s appetite; Duo handled space travel extremely well, as did Heero, Wufei, Trowa and Quatre. Something more disturbing was troubling Duo. If only Duo would let Heero see his thoughts, Heero would know how to help him! “Maybe if you have some dessert, you’ll feel better. How about some ice cream?” Heero suggested, trying any way possible to help ease his lover’s troubled spirit since Duo refused to let him see his thoughts. Duo was a huge sweets eater.

Duo shook his head again. “Don’t want any ice cream,” he mumbled as he picked at his perfectly cooked steak with his fork.

Heero swallowed hard. For Duo to turn down the delicious offer of ice cream, Heero knew that Duo was definitely deeply troubled by something. Something dark and insidious, and Heero was helpless to help Duo combat it.

Sensing what could be bothering Duo, Quatre asked carefully, “Too crowded in here for you, my friend?”

Duo sighed again. He looked out into the Dining Hall with eyes dark with apprehension. Thank God no one could see him and the apprehension in his eyes, it would’ve been detrimental to Gundam Force’s reputation as fearless agents. “Too many men in here,” Duo muttered tersely after a moment in response to Quatre's question, freely admitting what was troubling him. “Makes me sick to my stomach. Makes my trigger finger itch.” At that last statement, he lowered the barriers in his mind and allowed Heero to see his thoughts.

Heero sucked in a deep breath as the shock of those thoughts hit him hard! Thoughts of Duo whirling around and firing his laser blaster over and over again at a herd of men advancing on Duo flooded Heero's mind; blood, seared flesh and bone fragments drenching the Dining Hall in death and destruction! Heero's face paled at the horrible thoughts!

{See?! I tried to warn you! I told you, you didn't want to see what I was thinking!} Duo hissed silently!

{Duo, you're safe. No one's going to hurt you,} Heero soothed.

Duo let a sardonic chuckle escape him! {Yeah, right! Like I haven't heard that before!} he thought back cynically!

Quatre, Trowa and Wufei watched concernedly as the telepathic communication between Heero and Duo continued. Heero discreetly slid his hand underneath the table to squeeze Duo’s knee. Duo flinched and stiffened at Heero’s touch, and Heero’s heart clenched with pain and sympathy for his beloved. “It’s all right, koibito,” Heero soothed out loud in a calm, gentle tone. “You’re safe. No one’s going to hurt you.”

Realization dawned on Quatre, Trowa and Wufei, and they continued watching their friends concernedly, looking for an opening to help both of them.

Duo didn’t look too convinced of Heero's reassurances as he lowered his gaze to his picked over dinner, and kept his gaze there. He felt boxed in right now, and that boxed in feeling was making his heart quaver with fear and his trigger finger itch. He felt Heero’s strength working to reassure him, but it didn’t help much. Duo was too worked up right now to let Heero’s strength soothe and reassure him.

{Easy, koibito,} Heero's inner-voice whispered silently to Duo. {Don’t lose it on me here. These people are no threat to you.}

{There’s too many men in here!} Duo’s mind screamed back! {I feel like I’m suffocating!}

Quatre, Trowa and Wufei looked worriedly at Duo. Finally finding an opening to help ease the tension between Duo and Heero, and focus Duo's mind on something more pleasant, Quatre cleared his throat and asked his friends rather brightly, “Have any of you heard from our good friends of Prometheus Force since the *G-9 Summit*? I think they are in training for an upcoming mission to Britannia.” The members of Preventers’ Prometheus Force were First Agent Lelouch Lamperouge, Second Agent Suzaku Kururugi, Third Agent Rivalz Cardemonde, Fourth Agent Rolo Lamperouge, Fifth Agent Cynthia “C2” Ashford and Sixth Agent Princess Euphemia di Britannia. The mission Prometheus Force was training for was a Britannian weapons factory infiltration and annihilation mission. King Tallgeese Peacecraft and His Excellency Treize Khushrenada wanted King Charles di Britannia's new weapons factory destroyed ASAP. Prometheus Force was scheduled to depart for planet Britannia and infiltrate and demolish the weapons factory there in two weeks from now. The mission would be Prometheus Force's most important and most dangerous mission to date, and Gundam Force was deeply concerned about the safety of their Prometheus Force comrades while conducting the dangerous mission.

“I got a text message from Rolo. He said training is kicking their asses," Wufei informed with a chuckle. "He said Jeremiah, Viletta and Cornelia are really cracking the whip getting them ready for the mission.”

“Ugh! I remember our last training session with the *Demons from Hell*! Every muscle in my body ached for days!” Trowa groaned exaggeratedly!

"They're *Masters of Torture*!" Quatre agreed with an exaggerated groan of his own!

"Shi, but they trained us well," Wufei reminded appreciatively, and Trowa and Quatre nodded in agreement. "Prometheus is going to need every bit of the training they are receiving. Going up against Euphie’s family is always difficult, but this new mission is going to be their most dangerous ever. We know from experience that infiltrating a weapons factory and destroying it can be very, very dangerous," Wufei added concernedly.

"Every time Duo and I go set up the explosives to demolish a weapons factory of OZ's or White Fang's, we risk not coming out alive," Quatre said solemnly. He and Duo were their team's explosives experts.

"I hold my breath each time you and Duo have to do that, chéri," Trowa admitted softly as he gave Quatre a meaningful look.

"You're not the only one holding your breath, Trowa," Heero murmured as he continued watching Duo worriedly.

"Didn't Mustang and Elric almost not survive a similar mission to blow up a weapons factory on Ishbal about two months ago?" Trowa asked.

"Shi. Mustang and Elric nearly died on that mission. If they hadn't used their Alchemic abilities, they surely would've died," Wufei said. The agents he and Trowa were talking about were Vermillion Force's Agent Roy Mustang and Agent Edward Elric - aka the Flame Alchemist and the Fullmetal Alchemist, respectively (Author's Note: More about them later on in the story).

“I can’t begin to imagine how hard it must be for Euphie to constantly be at odds with her family,” Quatre said solemnly, bringing the conversation back to their friends of Prometheus Force. They knew Mustang and Elric, but they weren't close friends with them. Mustang and Elric were close friends with Treize Khushrenada, Jeremiah Gottwald and Crown Prince Milliardo Peacecraft.

“Euphie's father ordered her brother and sister-in-law to kill her when she refused to side with him against her godfather. She barely escaped their attack,” Wufei said tensely. Euphemia's godfather was King Tallgeese Peacecraft. “I doubt seriously she’s having that much difficulty trying to stop them from destroying all of us and the galaxy.”

“They are still her family,” Quatre countered. “She still loves them despite the harm they’d tried to do to her, and the harm they are trying to do to all of us and the galaxy.”

“She’s also very much in love with Suzaku. He’s become her sanctuary now – along with Lelouch, C2, Rivalz and Rolo, and along with you and your family, chéri. I doubt she misses living in fear of her family,” Trowa said.

“You both may be right,” Quatre said to Trowa and Wufei, “but family love doesn’t just go away just because a few family members decide to act up.”

Wufei cocked an eyebrow at Quatre. “Try telling your Uncle Tallgeese, your Uncle Abel and Aunt Noelle, your Uncle Lloyd and Aunt Cecile, and your cousins Milliardo, Lucrezia, Clovis and Relena that. They swear there’s no love between them and Zechs Merquise.” Uncle Abel and Aunt Noelle were King Tallgeese’s brother and sister-in-law; Uncle Lloyd and Aunt Cecile were King Tallgeese’s brother-in-law and sister-in-law (Lloyd was the brother of the late Queen Talia Asplund-Peacecraft, King Tallgeese's wife; Cecile was Lloyd's wife); Milliardo, Clovis and Relena were King Tallgeese’s children; and Lucrezia was King Tallgeese's daughter-in-law and Milliardo's wife.

“Between them and Zechs Merquise – no. Between them and Mercurius – yes,” Quatre said.

“Even though Zechs nearly killed both Clovis and Relena three years ago?” Trowa questioned pointedly. “If you, me, Heero, Milliardo, Treize, Jeremiah, Mustang and Elric hadn’t arrived in time, Clovis and Relena would’ve been killed.”

Quatre sighed heavily. Explaining how he and his family could still love the former Crown Prince of Sanc, Prince Mercurius Peacecraft aka Count Zechs Merquise, after Mercurius turned his back on all of them to become their enemy was heart-wrenching for Quatre but true nonetheless. “We love the person he used to be. We love Mercurius. We will always love Mercurius,” Quatre explained quietly. Many times now he and Trowa had had this discussion, and although Trowa didn't like the fact that Quatre and his family still loved Mercurius, Trowa understood why they did - you don't stop loving family just because family acts up. You don't condone the wrong family does, but you still love them; you love them forever and hope they someday change back to being good again. There was always that small hope that Mercurius would someday change back to the warm, caring soul he used to be. Trowa knew Quatre was hoping and praying for that.

Not everyone, however, understood Quatre's unconditional love for Mercurius. “I can’t understand how you and your family can still love that bastard after all the heartache and grief he’s caused. And I can’t understand how Euphie can still love her family after what they tried to do to her. You don’t do shit like that to the ones you love. You don’t hurt or try to kill blood,” Duo muttered under his breath, and his teammates stared at him in surprise. They hadn’t realized Duo was paying attention to their conversation, and the disdain in his voice was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

“I have to agree with Duo; I don’t understand it either,” Heero said, backing up his lover; his tone as disdainful sounding as Duo's. Heero’s gaze darkened. “Especially now that I know Zechs is behind what happened to Duo in Darfur eight months ago.” He felt Duo stiffen at the mentioning of the Darfur Mission, and he squeezed Duo’s knee comfortingly.

Quatre’s gaze hardened. “Heero, I’m certain Mercurius did not order his agents to sexually assault Duo. Physically extract info from Duo to find out where you and that disc of theirs was – yes. To have Duo raped – no. Mercurius would never be so cruel as to order that to happen to someone; not after what he witnessed twenty years ago at the Academy.”

“But he’s not Mercurius anymore! He’s *Zechs Merquise*! And he sent his agents out to hurt Heero, but they got me instead!” Duo snarled through clenched teeth; his hands balling into fists as he glared across the table at Quatre! “Zechs Merquise is a monster, Quatre! A cold-hearted bastard! The sooner you and your family realize that, the better off all of you will be!”

Heero squeezed Duo’s knee again. “Calm down, koibito, you’re going to draw attention to us,” Heero ordered, but his warning came too late as Eiri Yuki, K Winchester and Ryuichi Asami looked over sharply in their direction! Heero cursed under his breath! He had hoped no one had overheard Duo’s outburst! Heero looked around discreetly to see if BAD LUCK, Akihito Takaba and the other diners had overheard Duo; none of them seemed to have overheard. Heero breathed a sigh of relief and ignored Mr. Yuki’s, Mr. Winchester’s and Mr. Asami’s perplexed stares as he muttered discreetly to Duo, “Reign in your emotions, Duo, before BAD LUCK & Co. and the rest of the Dining Hall notice.”

Duo cursed under his breath and quieted down.

Meanwhile at the BAD LUCK & Co. table… "What the hell do y'all think that was about?" K asked as he, Eiri and Asami continued staring perplexedly at the Gundam Force table.

“Looks like Agent Maxwell just had a meltdown,” Eiri surmised. “He got upset with Agent Winner. Wonder what happened?”

“It's probably just a minor disagreement about something; Agent Maxwell seems to be simmering down now,” Asami said.

“Well, whatever that blow up was just about, it better not hamper Agent Maxwell’s or Agent Winner’s ability to keep our boys safe,” Eiri muttered tensely, and both K and Asami nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile back at the Gundam Force table…Quatre was quiet for a few moments as he digested everything that was just said about his Cousin Mercurius. Everything his friends had said was accurate, but it pained him to hear it anyway. Swallowing hard, he said softly in response, “My heart grieves for all of the wrong Mercurius has done – that’s why I fight against him and his allies every day.” He looked at his teammates evenly. “But do not expect me to ever stop loving the person he used to be. He used to be a kind, loving member of my family, and I will *never* stop loving that memory of him. *Never*.” He then looked away from his teammates and stared out blindly into the Dining Hall; his ice-blue gaze troubled and sad. Luckily, he was so obscured in the shadows of their secluded table that not even Eiri, K and Asami could see him clearly, nor could anyone else in the Dining Hall see him clearly.

Trowa felt how hurt and upset Quatre was and reached out discreetly and squeezed Quatre’s hand. “No one expects you to stop loving the memory of what Mercurius used to be, chéri. We all love who he used to be,” Trowa soothed.

“But you can’t let what he used to be cloud your judgment,” Heero said firmly.

Quatre glared at Heero! “Have I ever let that cloud my judgment where Zechs Merquise is concerned, Heero?! No!” Quatre hissed angrily!

"Stop yelling at my lover, Quatre!" Duo snarled under his breath, coming to Heero's defense and shooting dagger eyes at Quatre!

"Tell your lover to stop implying things that aren't true, Duo!" Quatre seethed back, shooting dagger eyes right back at Duo!

"Gentlemen!" Heero warned, and both Quatre and Duo simmered down and rolled their eyes at each other! In a softer tone, Heero apologized to Quatre, "No, you haven’t let that cloud your judgment, Quatre. I apologize.”

Quatre nodded in acquiesce, accepting Heero's apology.

But Duo was seething again; his gaze shooting daggers at Quatre again as he hissed, “But you won’t believe Zechs is behind what happened to me in Darfur!” Duo felt Heero squeeze his knee again and heard Heero shushed him! Duo glared at Heero and snarled, “Don’t *shush* me! You know I’m speaking the truth!”

And *THAT* was when Heero lost his patience and growled at both Duo and Quatre, “Either you two get yourselves under control *NOW*, or you’re going to draw unwanted attention to us, and we *do not need that*!”

Duo and Quatre glowered at Heero for a tense moment, looking like they were going to ignore Heero's order! Then they both settled down again; Duo staring off into space again; Quatre resuming his meal while Trowa squeezed Quatre’s hand again reassuringly. Wufei stared at both Duo and Quatre worriedly; and Heero sighed in relief, relieved that he'd managed to stave off a near catastrophe with Duo and Quatre. It was rare when Duo and Quatre argued, but when they did they always went for the jugular, so to speak! They held nothing back when they argued! Both of them had fierce tempers; however these days now Quatre was governing his temper a lot better than Duo was governing his temper! They both were the angels of Gundam Force until someone or each other made them mad!

Heero glanced over to see if BAD LUCK & Co. had noticed said near catastrophe, and he was relieved to see that the band and its entourage appeared to not have noticed anything additional to what Mr. Yuki, Mr. Winchester and Mr. Asami had already noticed earlier.

Several minutes of tense silence ticked by as each member of Gundam Force lost themselves in their own thoughts. Then Wufei broke the silence by saying a bit cheerfully, “The tabloids are at it again. They’re reporting that Lelouch and C2 are dating. Apparently, they were spotted having dinner together recently at SPAGIO’s. I asked Rolo about the validity of that report, and he confirmed that Lelouch and C2 did have dinner together, along with Rolo and May, and Suzaku and Euphie at SPAGIO’s a few weeks ago. All of us would've been there too if we hadn't been in training for this gig we're doing now. Rivalz wasn't there because he was meeting Prince Clovis for dinner at ADRIANNO's, and Rolo said there was a write-up about that date in the tabloids too. The write-up said "Royal Wedding Bells May Ring Soon for Prince Clovis and Preventer Agent Rivalz Cardemonde!", but Rolo said that isn't true - Rivalz and Prince Clovis are still getting to know each other."

"See, that's how lies get started. Clovis just invited Rivalz to a family dinner next Monday. Things don't normally get serious between a Peacecraft Royal and their significant other until *after* the family dinner. We Peacecraft Royals want Uncle Tallgie's approval before proceeding further with our significant others," Quatre said.

"The tabloids are trash," Trowa said dismissively. "The things they've written about you and me, Qat, are ridiculous."

"The things they've written about me and Cathy when we were together were ridiculous too," Wufei said. He looked at Heero. "And you got it bad when you were dating Relena."

Heero grimaced and said, “Our breakup was fodder for the rags for months.”

“And Relena’s nasty schemes to break us up and get you back with her were front page exclusives in every tabloid and newspaper known to man,” Duo muttered tersely as he continued staring off into space; his arms folded across his chest; his body language screaming how ticked off he still was right now about Prince Mercurius Peacecraft aka Count Zechs Merquise!

Heero motioned for Quatre, Trowa and Wufei not to address what Duo had just said because it would set Duo off again. After a few moments of silence, Wufei spoke again and reported, “Rolo said the dinner at SPAGIO’s was a very pleasant occasion for all parties involved, and it did appear that Lelouch and C2 were getting along quite well.”

“Ooo!” Quatre exclaimed brightly, his eyes lighting up with joy! “It’s about time Lelouch and C2 started getting along better! They care more for each other than they let on! They need to be together as a couple!”

“What about Kallen Stafford?” Trowa asked. “Wasn’t Lelouch seeing her as recently as a month ago?”

“You mean doing *booty calls* with her?” Wufei retorted crudely, and Trowa chuckled devilishly as Quatre blushed embarrassedly. Heero was too busy watching Duo stare off into space to react to Wufei’s crudeness. Duo hadn’t heard anything that was being said right now. “Tro, Lelouch was never seriously involved with Kallen. In fact, Lelouch has never been seriously involved with any woman; but according to his little brother and the tabloids, that may change now that it appears Lelouch and C2 have grown closer.” Lelouch's little brother was Rolo.

“C2 is better suited for Lelouch,” Quatre said with a smile. “She’s strong and brave, and able to stand up to Lelouch when necessary – put him in his place, so to speak. We all know how pigheaded and bullish Lelouch can be at times.” Trowa and Wufei chuckled and nodded in agreement with Quatre’s assessment of Lelouch Lamperouge’s personality. “Kallen doesn’t have the fortitude nor the patience to deal with Lelouch on a permanent basis; C2, however, does. C2’s clever and insightful – with one word or a look she can stay Lelouch, stop him from making an ass of himself about something. She’s perfectly suited for him; as perfectly suited for him as Euphie is for Suzaku.”

“Well, hopefully Lelouch will throw out his little black book of conquests soon, and Kallen won’t prove to be a problem for him and C2,” Trowa said, and Quatre and Wufei nodded in agreement.

“What about Rolo and May? Did Rolo say anything about how he and May are fairing?” Quatre asked Wufei.

Wufei's smile faded. "Dating or being friends with a Khushrenada is not easy - we all know how tough and guarded May is. She's exactly like her father. Rolo said he's having a hard time breaking through her protective shell," he reported solemnly.

"Treize used to be like that. It took Milliardo years to break through Treize's protective shell and win Treize's trust," Quatre reflected.

"Well, Rolo's going through the same thing with May. With everything May's been through and is going through, it's understandable," Wufei said.

"Growing up without a father, being date-raped at sixteen, and now losing her mother to cancer...my heart goes out to her," Trowa said softly.

"She has her father now. Treize would've been there for her from day one had Leah told him about her," Quatre said. "Leah kept quiet because she hadn't wanted to come between Treize and Milliardo. But in the end, Treize and Milliardo broke up anyway."

"Thanks to your precious Cousin Merci - the bastard!" Duo hissed under his breath at Quatre! Obviously, he was still steaming about Mercurius Peacecraft!

{Ignore him, bébé,} Trowa silently soothed Quatre as he looked concernedly at Duo, and Quatre glared at Duo. But what Duo had said was true - Mercurius was the reason why Treize and Milliardo were not together now.

Heero muttered discreetly to Duo, "Stop it, kiobito. This bickering is not helping you any."

Duo glared at Heero! "You're not my father, Heero! Don't tell me what to do!" Duo sneered!

Heero's gaze darkened as he sneered back in a controlled monotone, "I'm your superior, Agent Maxwell, and you will do as I say! Is that clear, Agent Maxwell?!"

Duo glared daggers at Heero for a long moment! "Fuck you, Agent Yuy. It'll be a cold day in hell before I submit to you or to anyone again," he muttered tersely; then he rolled his eyes at Heero and looked away; staring off into space again!

Heero flushed furiously at Duo's disrespect of him; while Quatre, Trowa and Wufei stared in shock at Duo! Duo had never disrespected Heero like that before and it floored them! But knowing it was the intense fear Duo was feeling right now being in a room filled with men, Heero let the jab slide as he squeezed Duo's knee again and thought soothingly to Duo, {Ssshhh, kiobito. It's okay. You're safe. No one's going to hurt you, I promise.}

Duo's anguish intensified instead of simmer down despite Heero's attempts to calm Duo.

When it looked like the storm had passed between Heero and Duo, Quatre said in continuation of their conversation about May Khushrenada, "I just hope May gives Rolo a chance. He's a good guy, and he's so in love with her already. She can trust him; he'd never hurt her."

"He would treasure her; treat her with the utmost respect," Trowa said, and Wufei nodded in agreement. "And, he has Treize's and Leah's blessings already. Right, Duo?" Trowa looked at Duo. Trowa wanted to be sure he was right in what he was saying about Treize and Leah, and since Duo was very close to the Khushrenada Family, Trowa knew Duo would know for certain whether Treize and May's mother Leah Tsubarov had accepted Rolo and were in complete support of Rolo's relationship with May.

Duo was staring off into space again, too wound up to answer Trowa's question. Heero shook his head, indicating to Trowa and the others to leave Duo be for now.

Trowa heeded Heero's advice and asked Quatre, "Quatre? Am I right about Rolo having Treize's and Leah's blessings already?" Quatre had known Treize and the Khushrenada Family his entire life and was extremely close to all of them.

"Aye, you are right, Trowa. Rolo definitely has Treize's and Leah's blessings," Quatre confirmed. "He has the entire Khushrenada Family's blessing. They all adore Rolo. They think he's perfect for May."

"Having the entire Khushrenada Family agree on something is a rare feat. Almost as rare as when your entire family agrees on something," Trowa teased, causing Quatre to punch him playfully in the arm. They both chuckled, and Wufei chuckled as well at their playfulness. Both Heero and Duo heard the chuckling, and Heero smiled while Duo swore under his breath and rolled his eyes in disdain. The last thing Duo wanted to hear right now was cheerful laughter from anyone!

Heero noticed Duo's reaction; thus causing Heero's smile to fade. Silently he thought to Duo, {Koibito, do not begrudge our friends a moment of happiness. Just because you are miserable right now doesn't mean they have to be miserable too.}

Duo glared at Heero and thought back, {Shut the hell up, Heero! You're getting on my nerves!}

Heero squeezed Duo's knee again. {Stop it, koibito. Stop pushing me away. Let me help you,} Heero implored silently.

{I don't need your help, Yuy! Now shut the hell up!} Duo snarled, his nastiness hurting Heero's feelings! Duo ignored the wave of hurt he felt coming from Heero and glared off into space again!

Heero stared worriedly at Duo; the hostility Heero felt coming from Duo nearly scorching Heero!

"Having Treize and his family on your side is always good. It's not wise to have him as an enemy,” Quatre continued after he, Trowa and Wufei had regained their composure. "I'm sure Rolo's pleased to have both Treize's and Leah's trust and respect. I just hope May lets herself have a life with Rolo before too long...before her mother dies. Leah wants her daughter to be happy."

"It's one of Leah's dying wishes, I've heard," Trowa said.

"If Rolo has his way, they'll be married before Leah dies," Wufei said. 

Quatre smiled. "I'll never forget the day May became a part of Treize and Lady's life."

“May showed up on their doorstep four years ago. They both knew instantly from the trademark forked eyebrows that she was a Khushrenada,” Wufei said, smiling as well.

"Talk about a Christmas to remember for the Khushrenadas," Trowa said, smiling too.

"I'm sayin'," Wufei agreed with a soft, joyful chuckle; then he added with a smile, "But Treize and Lady said May is the best Christmas gift they've ever received."

"May adores her father, and she's become very close to Lady. They love her very, very much too," Trowa said warmly.

"Treize is a good father; Lady is a great stepmother," Quatre said meaningfully. "I've known Treize all my life - he and his cousins have always been a part of my family. I know how caring he can be. May's blessed to have him as her father."

"He's an exceptional man," Trowa said, and both Quatre and Wufei nodded in agreement.

"I still can't believe May's mother let Treize get away all those years ago, though. Lady sure is not about to let him get away from her," Wufei then said. 

“From what Cousin Milliardo has told me about Treize and Leah, Treize once loved Leah very, very much – they were childhood sweethearts," Quatre said, answering Wufei's unspoken question about why Treize and Leah broke up twenty years ago. "But Treize also fell in love with Milliardo at that time, and in the end Treize's undying love for Milliardo destroyed his relationship with Leah,” Quatre explained solemnly. "Leah learnt she was pregnant with Treize's child just prior to the breakup, but when Treize told her he couldn't be with her anymore because he loved Milliardo and wanted to pursue a relationship with him, Leah kept her pregnancy a secret from Treize. Treize never would've found out about May if May hadn't gone in search of him after Leah told May who her father was four years ago."

“Aah. I sometimes forget about Treize and Milliardo’s past – they seem so *best friend-like* now,” Wufei said, nodding in understanding.

“They still love each other,” Quatre said evenly. “They just can’t be together romantically…so they’ve settled on being best friends instead. That doesn’t mean they don’t love their wives, because they do. And it doesn’t mean Treize never loved Leah because he did. He still cares deeply for her now despite his love for Lady - hence the reason why he and Lady are taking care of Leah during her illness.”

"Rolo said in his text message that Leah's not doing well with the chemo treatments. He said May's very worried about her," Wufei reported.

"Clovis said chemo can be really hard on a person," Quatre said solemnly. "We must continue praying for Leah's strength to maintain so that she can live a little longer. She wants to see her daughter married to Rolo before the end comes."

"She's at the top of my prayer list - right beside Duo," Wufei said sincerely; Quatre and Trowa nodding in agreement as the three of them looked concernedly at Duo again. Heero grunted in acquiesce as he continued staring worriedly at Duo; Heero having heard everything that had just been said. Duo said nothing as he continued staring off into space; Duo having not heard everything that had just been said.

“Well, Lady makes Treize happy. He seems to be very happy with her,” Trowa then said regarding Treize and Lady's marriage. “We’ve all seen the twinkle in his eye whenever Lady’s around. He adores her.”

“He still cares deeply for Milliardo and Leah too. Man, what a tangled mess that would be if Treize ever allowed himself to fully love both of them and Lady at the same time,” Wufei said with a shake of his head. “Well, he definitely has a huge heart – capable of loving quite a few people.”

“Tis his big heart that makes him such a magnificent leader of our agency,” Quatre said meaningfully, “and such a loyal and dear friend to my family.”

The three friends were quiet for a moment as they each reflected fondly on how terrific their Preventers superior was. Then Wufei asked Quatre, “How are things progressing between your cousin Clovis and Rivalz?”

Quatre grinned elatedly as he replied, “Clovis and Rivalz are doing very well. They’ve been on a handful of dates now, and according to what Relena told me the other night, Clovis told her each date was wonderful. Clovis has invited Rivalz to dinner with our family next Monday evening, and Relena said she would be attending the dinner, and would be giving me a full report on the dinner and Clovis and Rivalz the next day. I can’t wait to hear how it goes. I wish I could be there to experience it firsthand.”

“I’d like to be there for that myself,” Trowa said with a chuckle as he smiled at Quatre. “I remember the first Peacecraft family dinner I attended with you after we started dating. I thought your uncle was going to grill me to death with all of his questions about what were my intentions towards you, and what I would be willing to sacrifice to keep you safe and make you happy. I hope Rivalz doesn’t have to suffer such torture.”

Quatre elbowed Trowa in the side, and Trowa pretended the half-hearted jab had hurt him! “Oh, stop it, habibi! I didn’t hurt you, and my uncle didn’t torture you that night!”

“He, Milliardo, Clovis and Relena tortured the hell out of me! Only your Uncle Lloyd and Aunt Cecile were merciful with me! Lucrezia just sat there and laughed; she got a big kick out of seeing me roasted like a duck! I’m still traumatized by that night!” Trowa barked, a teasing glint in his dark green eyes! Said night had happened three years ago!

“Oh, will you stop it! They were not that bad to you!” Quatre scolded again!

Trowa chuckled! “Oh, yes they were! They had me so spooked, I almost peed on myself!”

Wufei buried his face in his hands and bit back howls of laughter as his shoulders shook! “Thank God I’ll never have to go through that!” he exclaimed! Then he lowered his hands and said more seriously, “Hopefully, Rivalz won’t be tortured too much next Monday evening.”

“He’s involved with King Tallgeese’s baby son; he’s going to be tested a lot more than I was, Wuffie,” Trowa said matter-of-factly.

“Oh, Rivalz can handle it,” Quatre said with a dismissive wave of his hand. “If there’s one thing I know about our friend Rivalz Cardemonde, he can handle whatever’s thrown at him. He’ll have my Uncle Tallgie eating out of the palm of his hand before that evening is over with.”

“Rivalz’s been good for Clovis,” Trowa said with a kind smile. “Rivalz’s managed to bring Clovis out of his shell quite a bit. Clovis is not so painfully shy anymore.”

“He’s a sweetheart,” Wufei said about the Peacecraft prince. He smirked at Quatre. “Not as feisty as you are, my friend.”

“Oh, Clovis is spirited,” Quatre said with a laugh. “Don’t let that gentle demeanor of his fool you. He may not be as spirited as Milliardo and Relena, but he is spirited. He can get his ire up when he has to. Let something go wrong with one of his patients at the medical center, and you’ll see his ire go up big time!”

“Yeah, Wuffie, Clovis has that *Peacecraft ire*. He can be as difficult to deal with at times as Quatre is,” Trowa cracked.

Quatre elbowed Trowa in the side again, and Trowa snickered as Quatre exclaimed, “I am not difficult! I am very easy to get along with!”

“So long as you’re not pissed about anything,” Wufei cracked, and Quatre shot Wufei a scathing look that made Wufei snicker in reaction!

“Well, I’m thrilled for Rivalz and Clovis. They seem to like each other very much, and appear to be well-suited for each other,” Trowa said after the three of them had calmed down again, and Quatre and Wufei nodded in agreement with his statement. 

"I remember vividly my first dinner with your family, Quatre," Heero said with a smirk, allowing himself to be drawn into his friends' conversation even as he continued worrying about Duo - who was still glaring off into space and as edgy as a caged tiger. Heero chuckled and said, "King Tallgeese, Milliardo, Clovis and Mercurius had me so spooked after grilling me for an hour about my intentions towards Relena, I was a nervous wreck the rest of the evening. I couldn't even eat without dropping my fork or knife! Relena was very kind to me though - she dabbed my chin and cleaned my shirt off. She was a darling that night, and I was a fumbling idiot! But hey, I was only eighteen at the time - I was still green behind the ears." Heero shrugged nonchalantly as Quatre, Trowa and Wufei chuckled. Heero's first dinner with the Peacecraft Family happened eight years ago right after Relena's cotillion.

"I remember that dinner too, Heero," Quatre said fondly. "You were terribly nervous that night. I'd never seen you so nervous before. Uncle Tallgie and Milliardo, Clovis and Mercurius were rough on you that night; but only because Relena is their only girl. They wanted to make sure you were right for her."

"And in the end I turned out to be the worst thing to ever happen to her," Heero said solemnly, his smirk fading. He looked deeply at Quatre. "I never meant to hurt her, Quatre," he said sincerely.

Quatre smiled understandingly. "I know that, Heero. My family knows it too. And Relena knows it."

"I did love her, Quatre," Heero said softly.

"I know you did," Quatre said, still smiling understandingly. "But it wasn't meant to be for you and her. You love Duo more. You belong with him." Quatre looked at Duo and concluded heartfeltly, "And he deserves to have your love."

Heero looked at Duo again and squeezed Duo's knee again. {I love you, koibito,} Heero thought silently to Duo. He felt Duo's pulse flutter in response even though outwardly Duo didn't acknowledge Heero as Duo continued glaring off into space, his arms still folded across his chest.

Seeing how tense and livid Duo still was about Mercurius Peacecraft, Trowa thought it would be best to change the subject of their group's conversation so that Duo wouldn't lose his temper again. “Wuffie, did Rolo say how his sister Nunnally’s fairing?” Trowa asked Wufei.

“Rolo said Nunnally's recovering nicely from her latest surgery. He said my parents are hoping Nunnally will finally be able to walk again soon. Both Rolo and Lelouch are praying really hard for that – as are all of us who know and love Nunnally,” Wufei said, and Trowa and Quatre nodded in agreement. Nunnally Lamperouge was Lelouch and Rolo’s baby sister, and the three Lamperouge siblings were extremely close to each other. They were all they had left of their family. Their father, Phillip Lamperouge, was killed soon after Nunnally was born eighteen years ago by Britannian Terrorists. Their mother, Marianne Lamperouge, was also murdered by Britannian Terrorists thirteen years ago. Lelouch, Rolo and Nunnally had actually witnessed their mother’s murder – Nunnally caught in the crossfire and critically injured. Her injuries robbed her of her ability to walk and her ability to see. She was paralyzed and blind. But the hope and dream of Nunnally being able to walk and see again was never given up by her brothers nor herself. Although right now the possibility of her regaining her sight was slim, her chances for walking again were strong, and hopefully her recent surgery performed by Wufei's parents, Dr. Chang Dewu and Dr. Chang Lei, would result in Nunnally being able to walk again.

“I pray Nunnally will be able to walk again. It would make her and her brothers so happy if she regained the use of her legs,” Trowa said.

“Rolo said my parents told him and Lelouch they are confident she will be walking again soon,” Wufei said with a smile. “Now if Clovis, Dr. Po and Dr. Elric Sr. can find a way to restore her sight, all would be perfect for her again.”

“Dr. Elric Sr. saved Duo’s life,” Quatre said as he looked across the table at Duo. Duo was still staring off into space, and Heero was staring worriedly at Duo. “Duo was pretty bad off when you and Heero brought him back home,” Quatre said to Wufei. “Dr. Elric Sr. worked a miracle saving Duo’s life. I believe he’ll work another miracle by working with Clovis and Sally to restore Nunnally’s sight.” Sally was Dr. Sally Po.

“Aye,” Wufei and Trowa agreed.

As Quatre, Trowa and Wufei continued talking about Nunnally’s chances of regaining her sight, Duo was so caught up in his own torment right now he didn't hear a word of what his three friends were saying. Duo finally quit staring off into space and attempted to eat his dinner, but his appetite was gone, and after a moment he put his fork down and shoved the plate away from him. He stared out into the Dining Hall; his dark violet eyes darting about warily. Surges of fury and fear radiated from him to be felt by Heero. {Easy, koibito,} Heero silently soothed again, {you’re safe. No one’s going to hurt you.}

Duo ignored his lover and continued staring out into the Dining Hall.

Meanwhile, Quatre was saying a bit solemnly to Trowa and Wufei, “...doing the *G-9 Summit* with Rivalz, Suzaku, Rolo, Lelouch and the girls was fun, but it reminded me of how much I miss doing missions with them.”

“I miss partying with Rivalz, Suzaku, Rolo and Lelouch!” Wufei said with a chuckle.

“The nine of us used to party up a storm during our days at the Academy! We were inseparable!” Trowa reminisced.

“Shi, we all had so much fun together!” Wufei said, and he and Trowa and Quatre chuckled as they continued reminiscing about their fun and crazy times with Rivalz, Suzaku, Rolo and Lelouch.

Heero continued watching Duo worriedly; then Heero asked Duo out loud, “Duo? Do you remember all of the wild times we had with Rivalz, Suzaku, Rolo and Lelouch?”

“Yeah, they were a scream,” Duo muttered off-handedly; then he said nothing more out loud as he thought back anxiously to Heero, {I don’t like this, Heero! I don’t like being in this hall with all these men! I feel cornered, trapped!}

{I know, koibito, but you’re safe. No one’s going to do anything to you; I won’t let anyone do anything to you,} Heero tried to soothe; but Duo only became even more agitated as his gaze darted anxiously about the Dining Hall.

Noticing again the silent telepathic exchange between Heero and Duo, and noticing how that exchange was not calming Duo down at all, Wufei took action. Wufei moved his right hand, and both Trowa and Quatre caught sight of Wufei lining up a chunk of bread on the tabletop. Wufei caught Trowa and Quatre watching him, and he smirked mischievously as he murmured for their ears only, “Nothing like a good ol’ food flicking contest to get Duo in a better mood.” He pressed the tips of his thumb and middle finger together and lined them up behind the chunk of bread.

“You better hope your aim is *dead-on*,” Trowa jested, “because if it’s not, and it veers off course and lands in Heero’s plate…it’s been nice knowing you, Wuffie.”

“What kind of flowers do you want on your grave?” Quatre cracked; his ice-blue eyes twinkling with mirth.

Wufei laughed discreetly! “It’s not going to veer off course, wo de pengyous! I’m the best food flicker in the galaxy!” he crowed cockily as he lined up his shot, then he flicked his thumb and middle finger against the chunk of bread!

The chunk of bread sailed across the table to pop Duo dead in his pert nose! Instantly, Wufei, Trowa and Quatre snickered softly, trying their best to be as quiet as possible so as not to draw attention to themselves! Wufei’s aim was *dead-on*!

However, they weren’t quite quiet enough. Their soft snickering was heard by Eiri, K and Asami, and the three men looked sharply at the Gundam Force table to see a chunk of bread hit Agent Maxwell in the nose! K started chuckling as both Eiri and Asami stared in surprise at the Gundam Force Agents! “Looks like the super agents have personality,” Eiri muttered with a smirk to K and Asami.

“This is about to get ugly,” Asami muttered back concernedly, and Eiri’s smile died quickly, and K's chuckling stopped abruptly as they and Asami watched Agent Maxwell’s reaction.

Heero looked at Wufei as Duo reached up calmly and brushed bread crumbs off his nose. “It’s a good thing your aim is good, Wuffie,” Heero jested softly, “because had that landed on my steak or popped me in the nose, your parents would be minus a son.” He flashed Wufei a carefree grin; his Prussian blue eyes twinkling with mirth as Duo’s gaze turned cold as Duo focused his entire attention/wrath on Wufei.

“Like I was telling Tro and Qat, I’m the best food flicker in the galaxy. I *always* hit my targets,” Wufei bragged, although he did have competition. Duo was just as good at the antic as Wufei was, and usually when one of them started a food flicking contest, the other would join in and the match would be on!

But not this night! Wufei, Trowa, Quatre and Heero didn’t notice Duo’s face turning red, nor how coldly Duo was glaring at Wufei as the four of them chuckled merrily! Then Heero's chuckling died a swift death as he felt the sudden surge of anger from Duo, but before Heero could stop Duo from visibly reacting to Wufei’s antic, Duo snarled between clenched teeth, causing Wufei, Trowa and Quatre to flinch in alarm, “Do that again, Chang, and I’ll break your fucking hand! I’m not in the mood to play tonight! Leave me alone!”

Wufei, Trowa and Quatre stared in utter shock at Duo! Duo and Wufei were always pranking each other; always trying to drive each other crazy with antics and tricks! It wasn’t like Duo to get angry at Wufei; but here Duo was, getting angry – no *FURIOUS*! – at Wufei!

“Duo, I didn’t mean anything by it; I was only trying to get you in a better mood,” Wufei said concernedly.

“Well don’t play with me! I’m not in the mood!” Duo sneered; then he stood abruptly from the table! “I need some fresh air!” he snapped and stormed off!

At the BAD LUCK & Co. table, Eiri, K and Asami watched in shock as Agent Maxwell stormed off! No one else neither at their table nor in the Dining Hall noticed Agent Maxwell leaving!

Heero jumped up from his chair! “Gentlemen, continue surveillance of BAD LUCK and Mr. Takaba. Agent Maxwell and I will be back shortly,” he ordered. Wufei, Trowa and Quatre nodded in acquiesce; then they watched as Heero hurried off after Duo!

Eiri, K and Asami watched in shock as Agent Yuy hurried after Agent Maxwell! “Agent Maxwell looks pissed; and Agent Yuy looks a bit peeved too,” Eiri muttered.

“Agent Yuy looks worried to me,” Asami murmured concernedly.

“Guess Agent Maxwell doesn’t like having food flicked in his face,” K surmised.

“No it’s not that; something else is upsetting Agent Maxwell,” Asami surmised, and both Eiri and K looked at him questioningly. “I’ve seen that cold glare before in Akihito’s eyes when something triggers dark memories from his past,” Asami explained, and Eiri’s and K’s gazes widened in shock and alarm. “Agent Maxwell is suffering from something traumatic. And I would be willing to bet my entire fortune that whatever’s traumatizing him happened a long time ago, and he’s barely begun to recover from it.”

“Preventer Agents see a lot of death and destruction in their line of work; it comes with the job. Maybe a recent mission gone bad is bothering Agent Maxwell,” K suggested.

“Maybe…but I doubt it,” Asami said. “I’ve seen that cold glare in Akihito’s eyes before…and his trauma was from years of sexual slavery.”

Eiri looked at Asami. “Asami, are you saying you think Agent Maxwell might be a victim of some sort of…sexual abuse?” Eiri asked.

Asami nodded, and Eiri and K gasped softly in alarm. “However, finding out for sure is going to be next to impossible. Preventer Agents’ files are kept under lock-and-key. Not even my far-reaching influence can tap into their files,” Asami said, and both Eiri and K groaned in dismay.

“We *have* to find out what’s bothering Agent Maxwell, because I don’t want him safeguarding our boys if what’s bothering him makes him a risk to their safety,” Eiri said tensely, and both Asami and K nodded in agreement. Then Eiri said to Asami, "Your brother-in-law is a computer genus; could he get around Preventers' afirewalls without getting himself into trouble and get access to Agent Maxwell's file?"

A vein started throbbing in Asami's temple as he gave Eiri a cold glare. "I have no contact with Lui Feilong," he said stiffly.

"Asami, I know you're not friends with him anymore because of what happened with your parents six years ago; but we need to know what's in Agent Maxwell's file before tomorrow night's concert. I'm not trusting Shuichi's safety with Maxwell until I know for certain I can trust him with Shuichi's safety," Eiri said as calmly as possible. When Asami failed to acquiesce, Eiri's gaze hardened as he gritted, "Either you contact Feilong and ask for his assistance, Asami, or I'm going to hold you *personally responsible* for anything that happens to Shuichi."

"Eiri!" K gasped in shock!

Asami's gaze turned downright fridget as he glared at Eiri! "Have you forgotten who you are talking to, Eiri? I am your employer. I do not take orders from you," Asami reminded Eiri tersely.

"You are also my friend; and friends do favors for each other," Eiri reminded Asami tensely.

When Asami still refused to acquiesce, Eiri tried a different approach. "Are you willing to risk Akihito's safety with a possible unstable operative? I thought you loved Akihito more than that," Eiri taunted.

"Eiri!" K gasped again in shock!

Eiri's taunting got a reaction from Asami. "I'll call Feilong later tonight," Asami acquiesced tightly. He couldn't risk anything bad happening to Akihito.

"Thank you," Eiri grunted graciously.

Asami gave a curt nod, accepting Eiri's gratitude; but both Eiri and K could see Asami did not want to contact Feilong.

Meanwhile back at the Gundam Force table… “Duo’s changed,” Wufei murmured worriedly to Trowa and Quatre. “He’s not the same fun-loving guy he was before the Darfur Mission.”

“Given what happened to him on that mission, I can understand why he’s changed,” Trowa said as he relaxed his right arm casually and discreetly along the back of Quatre’s chair.

Wufei’s ebony eyes darkened as he said, “You two know I was with Heero when he found Duo in that cave. What I saw there…” he swallowed hard as memory of that awful day flooded his mind and caused tears to sting his eyes, “…I will never forget.”

“I still remember vividly that day six years ago when I found Quatre lying on the floor of his foyer in a pool of blood and torn clothes…his parents’ lifeless bodies lying nearby in pools of blood…their clothes torn as well,” Trowa said tensely, and he felt Quatre’s hand squeeze his thigh comfortingly and discreetly even as he felt Quatre’s anxiety spike at the mentioning of that dark day six years ago. “I’ll never forget that day as long as I live. Those images…they never go away.”

“But you learn to live with them,” Quatre said softly to Trowa and Wufei as they both looked despondently at him. “I’ve learned to live with what happened to me and my parents.”

“You’re strong and courageous,” Trowa murmured as he curved his hand over Quatre’s shoulder and squeezed it discreetly. “You have the strength and bravery of ten men to overcome such torment.”

“Duo has the same strength and courage to overcome such torment too,” Quatre reminded softly. His gaze shone with confidence. “He will overcome eventually, gentlemen. And he and Heero will have the wonderful, happy life together they are both so deserving of.”

“Oui, chéri,” Trowa agreed softly as he squeezed Quatre’s shoulder again; his nearness comforting Quatre greatly.

Wufei frowned slightly. He wasn’t convinced that Duo could or would overcome his painful past. Duo had a lot more torment to overcome than Quatre had. Wufei remembered again what he saw that day he and Heero had found Duo in that cold, dark cave in Darfur eight months ago; remembered how Duo was writhing in agony. Wufei remembered what Duo had revealed to him about the pain he suffered as a child – horrific sexual abuse that lasted for years. ‘How can anyone come back from something like that?’ Wufei wondered worriedly. ‘How can Duo?’

Meanwhile back over at the BAD LUCK & Co. table, Eiri muttered to K and Asami, “We all keep a close eye on Agent Maxwell while we wait for Feilong to get back with us on what he finds out. If Maxwell does anything strange or weird, we jump on it ASAP and send Gundam Force packing.” K and Asami nodded in acquiesce. All three men looked very worried and concerned. "And Asami..." Eiri then said.

Asami looked at Eiri. "Hai?" Asami asked.

"Thank you for agreeing to contact Feilong. I know it won't be easy for you; but we need to know everythng about the agents safeguarding our boys," Eiri said gratefully. He, Asami and K had agreed to expand the investigation to include all of the Gundam Force agents. They wanted to make certain that all of the agents were capable of safeguarding BAD LUCK and Akihito.

"You're welcome, Eiri," Asami said, sounding a bit stressed. He wasn't looking forward to contacting Feilong later tonight; he didn't want to talk to that bastard. But Feilong was an expert at hacking sensitive information - computer hacking was his hobby, and he and his hobby were in high demand by various agencies and peoples galaxy-wide. He was too damn good at covering his tracks when he hacked sensitive information, so he would never be caught and have to face prosecution for his hobby. Preventers would never know he hacked their sensitive information.

'He'll get away with it just like how his father got away with murdering my parents,' Asami thought bitterly. 

“Asami? Is everything all right?” Asami heard Akihito ask, and Asami jerked slightly in surprise. Asami looked around to find Akihito staring worriedly at him.

Eiri noticed Shuichi staring worriedly at him.

“Everything’s fine, itoshii. I'm just thinking about tonight,” Asami fibbed; thus the fib had the desired effect as it dissolved Akihito's concern. Akihito smiled relievedly, his heart fluttering with anticipation about tonight; then he turned his attention back to his conversation with Hiro, Suguru and Tatsuha. Asami watched his lover interact with the members of BAD LUCK and was once again gladdened by how at-ease Akihito had become with those young men who seemed to care a great deal for Akihito.

Eiri smiled warmly at Shuichi and asked, “What are you having for dessert, Shuichi-chan?”

Shuichi grinned brightly and said, “I’m not sure. Help me pick something decadent and delicious?”

“Sure. Let me see the dessert menu,” Eiri complied warmly, and Shuichi handed him the menu. They went over the list of desserts together and chose two decadent, delicious chocolate truffle soufflés.

 

~*~

 

Out in the hallway, Heero had to run in order to catch up with his beloved as Duo stormed his way down the empty hallway; Duo’s three foot long braid rippling and snapping about him like a hissing cobra! Duo spotted an empty conference room and darted inside! Heero followed, and knowing that Duo was too pissed off right now to check to make sure the room was safe and secured from prying ears, eyes and recording devices, Heero reached out with his psychic abilities and checked. The room was safe, secured and devoid of prying ears, eyes and recording devices. ‘Good. Whatever Duo and I discuss will remain between us,’ Heero thought relievedly. He closed the door and locked it via a Preventers’ Alchemically-made locking device. The lock would keep the unauthorized out. Heero then turned to Duo and said calmly, softly, “Wufei was only trying to cheer you up, koibito. Don’t be mad at him.”

“I’m not mad at him! I’m mad at the whole fucking universe!” Duo thundered as he paced back and forth like a caged tiger!

Heero caught Duo by the arm and stopped Duo; the firmness of Duo's bicep curving perfectly into Heero's palm! Heero couldn't help thinking admiringly, {Nice and firm. Our sparring matches have restored your muscle mass.} Heero flexed his hand, squeezing the firm muscle appreciatively.

Duo heard Heero's thoughts and glared at Heero! "Let go of me!" Duo hissed warningly! 

“No, not yet; you need to listen to me, you need to hear me. You’re not mad at the universe,” Heero intoned compassionately; his gaze locking with Duo’s as his hand squeezed Duo's bicep comfortingly and reassuringly. “You’re mad at all the bastards who have hurt you, koibito. You’re frightened and haunted by what they did to you.”

“You’re damn right I am! And I have every right to be!” Duo snarled as he jerked his arm free from Heero’s grasp!

“Hai, koibito, you have every right to feel the way you do. What you’ve suffered is unspeakable, and it breaks my heart to see you so upset and disturbed,” Heero said gently, understandingly. Then he opened his arms to Duo, and with a voice wrought with tenderness and love, he commanded Duo softly, “Come here, koibito. Let me comfort you. Let me help ease your pain.”

Duo hesitated, his dark violet eyes wrought with uncertainty and fear. Then he went into Heero’s arms and buried his face against Heero’s shoulder. “I can’t keep living like this,” he moaned despairingly. “I can’t get beyond…everything that’s happened to me.”

“Ssshhh, you will, koibito. You will get beyond the hurt and the pain that’s been inflicted upon you. I’ll see to it you do,” Heero whispered as he held Duo tightly; the feel of Duo against Heero an incredible, heady sensation that saturated every cell in Heero's body. Heero fought the shiver of pleasure wanting to overcome him at the feel of Duo's lean contours fitting perfectly against his own lean contours, so he settled for breathing in Duo’s clean, musky scent instead.

Duo was as stiff as a board as he grumbled, "You want me, don'tcha?" He could feel acutely the want and need flowing through Heero's body; and whereas at one time Heero's desire for him was both welcoming and thrilling to Duo, it was now terrifying to him.

"I always want you, koibito. You're an incredible lover," Heero admitted shamelessly as he glided his hands up and down Duo's back in soothing sweeps that effectively began to melt away Duo's stiffness. Heero's touch always affected Duo deeply. “Aishiteru, koibito. I’m here for you. I’ll always be here for you,” Heero whispered comfortingly; his voice a rich tenor that flowed through Duo warmly and soothingly.

Duo gave up the struggle and clung tightly to Heero; Duo's barriers down as he whimpered against Heero's shoulder, "You're my lifeline, Heero. I can't survive without you...I can't."

Heero kissed Duo's temple. "I'm here for you. I'll always be here for you," Heero pledged again; his love for Duo encompassing Duo and giving Duo the strength and courage Duo needed at that moment. 

 

~*~

 

A while later…

 

Heero and Duo arrived back in the Dining Hall a while later. As they approached their table, Eiri, K and Asami noticed them and watched them concernedly. “Looks like Agent Yuy got Agent Maxwell under control again,” Eiri said.

“Whatever upset him has passed,” K said.

“Or put on hold for now,” Asami said. He looked at Eiri and K. “Both of you know from experience with Hiro, and from what I’ve been through with Akihito that trauma such as what I’m suspecting Agent Maxwell has suffered doesn’t just go away and is never heard from again. It lives in the background of the individual’s psyche forever. It’s how the individual deals with the trauma that determines how often the trauma will affect him, and how complete of a life he will live with that trauma percolating in the background.” Asami looked at Akihito, and Asami’s gaze darkened with concern for the young photographer. “Akihito has made great strides in overcoming his past; but he’s still struggling some.”

“Akihito is going to be fine, Asami. You and him are going to have a wonderful life together,” Eiri reassured as he reached out and squeezed Asami’s arm comfortingly as K looked over at Hiro and wondered what would it take to get Hiro to overcome his own trauma.

Asami smiled at Eiri and said confidently, “Akihito and I are going to have a terrific life together.”

“Hai, a magnificent life together,” Eiri added, returning Asami’s smile. Then Eiri’s smile faded as he said tensely, “I just hope whatever’s bothering Agent Maxwell doesn’t affect his ability to keep our boys safe.”

"Hopefully, Feilong will be able to tell us soon what Agent Maxwell's story is - once Feilong begins searching," K said.

"Hai, hopefully," Eiri agreed as he and K looked over at the Gundam Force table again and stared worriedly at Agent Maxwell.

Asami swallowed hard and kept silent as he fretted over contacting Feilong.

Meanwhile at the Gundam Force table, Duo apologized heartfeltly to Wufei for going off earlier on the Chinaman, and Wufei graciously accepted Duo’s apology. Then Wufei enticed Duo into a small, discreet food flicking contest that Wufei ended up winning, but not without Duo giving Wufei a run for his money. Even Trowa and Quatre got involved in the contest. Heero watched and enjoyed the clowning around, but he didn’t get involved because one of them had to keep their professional wits about them.

It was good to see Duo laughing again and having a good time. It had been a while since Duo had allowed that side of his personality to resurface. But as cheerful and focused as Duo now seemed, Heero could still sense the fear wracking Duo’s inner being due to the mass of men still present in the Dining Hall. The women and children, and BAD LUCK & Co. did not bother Duo, but the other unknown men in the Dining Hall did. It took every bit of the steely resolve Duo had to not let it show he was terrified of the unknown men. But Duo was never alone in his fear – Heero, Wufei, Trowa and Quatre were with Duo, lending Duo their strength and support as they got through the remaining minutes of dinnertime.

 

~*~

 

Meanwhile in Dee and Ryo's suite...

 

Resting comfortably in bed with a mound of pillows supporting his back, Dee watched as Ryo fussed over him - Ryo making sure Dee was comfortable, Ryo making sure Dee had taken his medication, Ryo making sure Dee had eaten his dinner, Ryo straightening Dee's bedcovers. Dee couldn't help smirking - seeing Ryo scurrying about doting on him always brought a joyful grin to Dee's handsome face. "Ryo, I'm not incapacitated; I just need a little rest. Come to bed, baby. Roll the dinner cart with our dirty dishes on it out into the sitting room for Room Service to take care of; then come to bed. You look exhausted," Dee ordered gently.

Ryo was exhausted; had been for the last couple of weeks. Worrying about Dee and what could be wrong with him health-wise had zapped Ryo's physical, mental and emotional strength. Ryo pushed the dinner cart out into the sitting room; then he hung a *DO NOT DISTURB* sign on the door of their suite and closed and locked the door; then he returned to the bedroom...and to a smug-looking Dee lounging in bed. Dee loved it when Ryo did his bidding.

"Now come to Papa, baby. I'm lonely," Dee crooned deeply; his voice a resonating baritone as he patted the empty space beside him on the large king-sized bed.

Ryo climbed into bed and slipped into Dee's arms. Ryo wrapped his own arms tightly around Dee; then Ryo clung to Dee as he buried his face in Dee's shoulder. It wasn't long before Dee felt Ryo's body shudder and felt Ryo's tears dampen his pajama shirt.

"Oh, baby, no. Don't cry," Dee crooned softly as one of his hands rubbed soothing circles against Ryo's quavering back; his other hand stroking through Ryo's golden-brown locks. Dee's heart twisted with sympathy for his lover. Ryo had been so worried about him. "Ssshhh...it's okay, baby. I'm going to be fine. I'm not going to die. I'm not going to leave you," Dee reassured softly.

"You're all I have, Dee. You're all…I have," Ryo whimpered against Dee's shoulder; Ryo's soft tenor wrought with emotion.

Dee knew he was all Ryo had – Ryo’s parents had died two years ago. They were killed in a terrible plane crash. They were on their way to spend Thanksgiving Day with Ryo and Dee when an unexpected snow storm came up and caused their plane to crash. Ryo’s parents had loved Ryo deeply and were very supportive of Ryo’s relationship with Dee. Ryo’s parents had adored Dee. Dee’s own parents were disgusted with his relationship with Ryo, and had disowned Dee years ago when Dee *came out* to them. Dee had no contact with his parents, and although that hurt Dee deeply, Ryo’s parents made up for the hurt by accepting Dee as their own. Dee was as devastated by Ryo’s parents’ deaths as Ryo was. Dee and Ryo really were all they had in the universe.

“You’re all I have too, baby,” Dee murmured as he pressed his lips against Ryo’s temple. “I’ll never leave you, baby. I promise…I’ll never leave you,” he pledged softly.

Ryo drew back and looked at Dee with tear-filled eyes shadowed with grief. “We all have to die someday, Dee. Death will someday take you away from me,” Ryo whispered thickly.

“But that’s a long time in coming, baby. I’m not dying anytime soon,” Dee reassured, but when tears spilled down Ryo’s cheeks, Dee cupped Ryo’s gorgeous face in his hands and whispered strongly, “I’m all right, Ryo. I’m not going to die anytime soon. You don’t have to fear losing me anytime soon. I’m going to be with you for a long, long time to come.”

Ryo sighed heavily. Ever since his parents died, he had feared losing Dee to death too. Dee was Ryo’s entire universe. Ryo knew he wouldn’t survive long without Dee. Ryo knew he would grieve himself to death if he ever lost Dee.

Dee knew of Ryo’s fear of losing him to death, and Dee harbored that same fear himself for Ryo. But Dee refused to let that fear paralyze him, and he was determined he wouldn’t let it paralyze Ryo anymore either.

Tugging Ryo’s head down, Dee leaned up a little and captured Ryo’s lips. Ryo gasped in shock, his hands gripping Dee’s firm biceps as Dee kissed him deeply. The feel of Dee’s tongue gliding into his mouth and tasting him deeply caused a fire to spark deep within Ryo’s being, and Ryo groaned in pleasure as he responded to Dee’s masterful kiss. It had been a couple of weeks since they’d last made love together, and both men were instantly aching for each other.

Dee parted his lips from Ryo’s and whispered huskily in Ryo’s ear, “I want you, baby. It’s been too long. Do you want me too?”

“Hai…hai, itoshii...I want you,” Ryo whispered back thickly; his ebony gaze glowing with passion and need as he drew back and looked at Dee. “But you need to rest. Dr. Curtis’ orders,” he reminded Dee sternly.

“So have your way with me. You do all the work,” Dee crooned, a mischievous gleam in his dark green eyes as he reclined back against the pillows again; his black hair fanning out about his head like a dark halo.

Dee was usually the semi when they made love because he was the more experienced one at lovemaking; Ryo was content being the uke because before Dee, Ryo had been a virgin. But on rare occasions Ryo was gifted with the opportunity to be the semi, and Ryo embraced this occasion whole-heartedly as he leaned down and kissed Dee deeply; Ryo’s own tongue gliding into Dee’s willing mouth and tasting deeply as Ryo’s fingers began unbuttoning Dee’s pajama shirt. Ryo spread the shirt open and glided his hands across the smooth, muscled expanse of Dee's chest; then Ryo lowered his head and touched his mouth to Dee's warm skin; Ryo's mouth nibbling a wet, steamy path along Dee’s chest; Ryo’s tongue tracing the swells of Dee’s pectorals before flicking across each turgid nipple, causing the coral discs to harden into peaks of need and causing Dee to groan and arch his back in wanton delight. Ryo trailed his lips down the lean, rigid slab of Dee’s taut abdomen; Ryo’s tongue rimming the lip of Dee’s navel before dipping into it several times. Dee’s hands tangled in Ryo’s golden-brown locks; Dee’s fingers scrunching the soft silky tresses as he gasped harshly in bliss, “Aah, God, baby…baby. I love you…I want you.”

Ryo felt his heart soar at Dee’s declarations to him. “I love you too, itoshii. I want you too,” Ryo whispered back as he tugged at the waistband of Dee’s pajama bottoms and stripped the britches off of Dee in one swift motion. Then Ryo settled in between Dee’s splayed legs and used every sexual technique Dee had taught him to bring Dee to the brink of madness!

Dee was breathing so hard he thought his lungs would explode! The feel of Ryo’s hot, wet mouth encircling his thick, stiff cock, then gliding up and down the stalk, sucking on the rod like it was a lollipop was driving Dee insane! He felt Ryo caress his sacs with gentle yet firm fingers, felt Ryo’s tongue flick against the throbbing head of his cock, and with a soft cry of joy Dee felt himself ejaculate inside Ryo’s mouth; his thick, rich cum gushing down Ryo’s throat as wave after wave of intense, achy pleasure washed over him and through him. Ryo swallowed every drop of Dee’s delicious treat; then Ryo released Dee’s softening cock and slid up Dee’s body until they were face-to-face again; Ryo’s pajamas lightly chafing Dee’s sensitive skin.

Ryo stroked Dee’s flushed cheek, stroked a wayward black curl back from Dee’s forehead; then Ryo lowered his head and kissed Dee deeply, allowing Dee to taste himself upon Ryo's tongue. Dee groaned and cupped Ryo’s head in his hands as he hungrily returned Ryo’s searing kiss; the taste of himself upon Ryo's tongue exciting Dee and causing Dee’s cock to harden again as Dee savored the taste of himself and Ryo’s own honeyed-sweetness mixed together. Dee felt Ryo’s stiff cock jutting against his thigh through the silky fabric of Ryo's pajama bottoms, and Dee groaned into Ryo’s mouth, “You're overdressed. Take your pj's off. Let me have you, baby. Let me feel you tight and snug around my aching flesh.”

Ryo groaned at Dee's words and parted his mouth from Dee’s. Ryo felt his insides spasm at the thought of having Dee buried deep inside of him again for the first time in a couple of weeks. But worry over how exhausted Dee was stayed Ryo. “Are you sure, itoshii? I know you’re exhausted,” Ryo said worriedly.

“So are you, baby, but I need you, and you need me,” Dee rumbled, and the heat of his gaze convinced Ryo to let Dee have what they both wanted – each other.

Ryo drew back and undressed; Dee watching Ryo closely and enjoying the masculine beauty of Ryo's lean, taut, muscled body. Ryo leaned over and reached inside the bedside table drawer for the tube of lubrication they had stashed there while unpacking their luggage. Ryo squeezed some of the gel into his palm; then he reached in between his body and Dee’s and coated Dee’s cock; his touch firm yet gentle as he squeezed and massaged the thick stalk as he coated it with the gel. He watched Dee closely; savored the deep flush that stained Dee’s cheeks as Dee groaned deep in his throat at the pleasure he was receiving from Ryo's touch. Then Ryo squeezed more gel onto his fingers and reached in between his buttocks to coat his nether port with the gel. Then he raised himself a little, straddled Dee’s hips and gripped Dee’s shoulders as he slowly began to lower himself unto Dee’s cock.

Dee’s hands gripped Ryo’s hips, stopping Ryo. “Need to prepare you. Don’t want you hurting yourself. It’s been a couple of weeks, baby,” Dee cautioned concernedly.

“I’m ready, koi. You won’t hurt me,” Ryo reassured; then he leaned down and kissed Dee deeply as he lowered himself onto Dee’s cock.

Dee’s cock penetrated Ryo deeply, and both men gasped in pleasure into each other’s mouths as their bodies joined. Ryo waited until his body adjusted to Dee’s thick intrusion; then Ryo began to rock his hips back and forth and in circles, riding Dee in fluid motions, causing a cry of delight to erupt from Dee’s lips as Ryo drew back from their kiss to look at Dee; Ryo’s insides squeezing and milking Dee’s cock expertly.

Dee groaned and flexed his hips, jabbing his cock firmly yet gently up into Ryo’s tight hole; Dee butting the mushroom tip of his cock firmly yet gently against Ryo’s prostate. Ryo moaned and gyrated his hips against Dee’s; the feel of Dee’s cock inside of him and butting against his prostate thrilling Ryo endlessly. He felt one of Dee’s hands clasp around his stiff cock and jerk it firmly yet gently; Dee’s thumb flicking back and forth across the swelled tip, and with a lusty cry of joy Ryo came; his orgasm ripping through him in waves of intense nirvana; his thick, rich seed drenching Dee's hand and splattering Dee's tummy. Dee gasped and held himself still inside Ryo’s rippling channel; Ryo’s channel milking Dee relentlessly; and Dee roared with pleasure as he arched and stiffened and erupted deep inside Ryo’s body; his hot seed pulsating against Ryo’s quivering prostate over and over and over again, prolonging Ryo's pleasure.

Ryo hid his flushed face against Dee’s shoulder as they both settled down again, coming off of their incredible high. Then Ryo lifted his head and cupped Dee’s flushed face in his hands and whispered as his thumbs caressed Dee’s cheeks, “I can’t live without you, Dee. Don’t die on me. Don’t ever leave me. Please, Dee…please don't ever leave me.”

Dee saw the fear in Ryo’s eyes and soothed, “I’ll be with you until we’re both so old we can’t do anything but sit in our rocking chairs and bicker at each other.” His teasing words brought a quavering smile to Ryo's lips. Dee caressed the lean slope and dip of Ryo’s back. “I love you, Ryo. I love you so much,” Dee declared softly.

“I love you too, Dee. I love you too,” Ryo murmured back; then he leaned down and kissed Dee tenderly before rolling over onto his back and bringing Dee with him so that Dee’s head rested upon his chest, and Dee laid within Ryo's strong, protective arms.

They fell into a deep, contented sleep; worry over what was ailing Dee finally assuaged and not a factor for them anymore – thanks to Dr. Imuzi Curtis.

However, they both woke up a while later worrying about the same thing - the photo they saw of Dr. Curtis' children.

"We have to tell Asami about those children," Ryo whispered as he stroked his fingers through Dee's thick fall of ebony-colored hair. "He has a right to know he may be their father."

"This revelation could harm Asami's budding romance with Akihito," Dee warned as he pressed his lips against the pulse fluttering at the base of Ryo's throat.

"I know. But Asami needs to know," Ryo insisted. He stroked Dee's cheek and looked deeply into Dee's eyes. "Akihito will understand. He loves Asami. He won't let the fact that Asami may be a father come between him and Asami."

"I hope not," Dee said worriedly. He kissed Ryo's palm. "So, when do we tell Asami?"

"Soon. Before we leave L6 in case he wants to see Dr. Curtis," Ryo said. Then he kissed Dee. "Aishiteru, itoshii. I want you again," he groaned against Dee's lips, and talk of Asami and Dr. Curtis was put aside - for now.

"I love you too, baby. I want you again too," Dee murmured back against Ryo's lips; and their kiss deepened as passion flared between them again; Ryo parting his legs and inviting Dee within as they kissed each other hungrily. Dee flexed his hips and thrust his hard length into Ryo's snug body again, and they both moaned in pleasure as they moved together as one again; their kiss not breaking as Dee's hand found Ryo's stiff cock and jerked it until Ryo cried out in completion into Dee's mouth. Dee swallowed the cry and buried himself deep inside Ryo as waves of release washed over Dee; Dee's cry of completion swallowed up by Ryo's mouth.

Dee and Ryo’s love was strong – it would see them through the tough times they would face in their life together, and bless them with happiness and joy forevermore.

 

~*~

 

Meanwhile back in the Dining Hall…

 

When the time came for BAD LUCK & Co. to retire to their suites for the night, everyone in the Dining Hall watched in utter amazement as Gundam Force came out of obscurity and escorted BAD LUCK & Co. safely to their suites. The public was not used to seeing Preventer Agents, so it was a rare treat for all of the diners in the Dining Hall to see the elusive, secretive Gundam Force live and in person. The rare sighting wasn’t captured on film – no one was permitted to take pictures or record video of the Preventer Agents because of Preventers’ Privacy Policy that had been put into place by His Excellency Treize Khushrenada to safeguard and protect his agents due to the dangerous and sensitive work they did – but the sighting would be talked about by the diners admirably and graciously for years and years to come.

 

~*~

 

Later that night…

 

After dinner, the members of BAD LUCK retired to Suguru’s suite to play video games together; Eiri and K played pool in K’s suite; Asami and Akihito retired to their suite to begin their special night together; and Gundam Force met in Heero's suite to go over BAD LUCK's/Akihito's itinerary for tomorrow. At around 9 pm, Shuichi, Hiro and Tatsuha left Suguru’s suite and headed back to their own suites, while Eiri left K’s suite to return to his own suite, and Gundam Force ended their meeting - Heero, Duo, Wufei, Trowa and Quatre returning to their own suites. Asami and Akihito were preparing to take a relaxing hot bubble bath together complete with candlelight and soft music in their suite. And Dee and Ryo were now sleeping peacefully in their suite after their incredible lovemaking from earlier. Everyone had an early day tomorrow because BAD LUCK and Akihito had last-minute preparations to do before the concert tomorrow night, so everyone that was still awake was planning to get some shut eye by midnight.

That didn't leave a whole lot of time for Shuichi to execute his surprise.

Nor did it leave a whole lot of time for Asami to call Feilong before Asami's romantic escapade with Akihito. Asami was dragging his feet on making the call.

It was around 9:30 pm when Shuichi emerged from his shower and came out of the bathroom tying the sash of his baby blue terry cloth robe around his waist. He grabbed the extra key card he had to Eiri’s suite from the bureau; then he looked across his suite at the connecting door that connected his suite to Eiri’s suite and grinned elatedly. “Heeeeere goes nothingggggg!” he sing-song; then he scurried over to the door, slid the key card through the card reader, opened the door, and stepped into Eiri’s suite. Grinning broadly, he closed the door firmly and reset the lock.

As soon as Shuichi disappeared into Eiri’s suite, the main door to Shuichi’s suite opened, and Hiro, Tatsuha, Suguru and K filed inside with their arms loaded with various goodies! They checked to make sure Shuichi was indeed gone; then they snickered in unison as they unloaded their arms and started setting things up!

Meanwhile inside Eiri’s suite, Shuichi looked around, searching for the object of his desire. The lamp by the bed was turned on, and the satiny cream-colored sheets of the bed were turned down. Resting atop the pillows was a set of black silk pajamas. Shuichi smiled. 'So that’s what Eiri-san’s wearing to bed tonight – my Christmas gift to him from last year,' he thought elatedly. He remembered how shocked Eiri had been when he’d opened one of the many brightly wrapped gifts Shuichi had given him for Christmas last year and found the pajamas inside. Eiri had tried to refuse the gift, telling Shuichi it was inappropriate for a virgin to be giving such an intimate gift to his heart’s desire. Shuichi felt differently about it and said so, insisting that Eiri accept the gift because he wasn’t taking it back. Eiri accepted the gift without further argument, and Shuichi knew Eiri wore the pajamas – Shuichi had just never seen Eiri in them. Well tonight Shuichi would see Eiri in them.

'And I can’t wait to strip them off of him!' Shuichi thought with a wicked grin! He looked around the suite again, his smile slipping, a puzzled frown replacing it. 'Where is he?' he thought bewilderedly.

Then he heard the sound of running water and soft singing coming from the bathroom. It was rare when he heard Eiri sing, but the songwriter/author would sing sometimes when writing new songs for BAD LUCK. From the sound of his singing right now, it sounded like he was composing lyrics for a new slow ballad. Eiri had a beautiful singing voice – deep, rich and melodious. It sent shivers of delight along Shuichi’s spine every time he heard Eiri sing.

“Eiri-san,” Shuichi murmured out loud, grinning again as he pocketed the key card in his robe and made his way to the bathroom; untying the sash to his robe and letting the robe fall to the carpeted floor before reaching out and turning the doorknob.

Thick steam billowed out of the bathroom, hitting Shuichi in the face as he entered. He could hear Eiri’s beautiful singing voice more clearly now over the rush of the shower’s jet spray; a rich alto perfectly pitched for a song Shuichi had never heard before, but liked instantly.

Leaning back against the closed door, Shuichi listened to his beloved sing; Shuichi becoming absorbed in the song and its heartfelt meaning…

 

"Strip away the flesh and bone  
Look beyond the lies you've known  
Everybody wants to talk about a freak  
No one wants to dig that deep  
Let me take you underneath 

"Baby, better watch you step  
Never mind what's on the left  
You're gonna see things you might not wanna see  
It's still not that easy for me underneath 

"A red river of screams  
Underneath  
Tears in my eyes  
Underneath  
Stars in my black and blue sky  
And underneath  
Under my skin  
Underneath the depths of my sin  
Look at me  
Now do you see? 

"Welcome to my world of truth  
I don't wanna hide any part of me from you  
I'm standing here with no apologies  
Such a beautiful release  
You inside of me 

"A red river of screams  
Underneath  
Tears in my eyes  
Underneath  
Stars in my black and blue sky  
And underneath  
Under my skin  
Underneath the depths of my sin  
Look at me  
Now do you see?  
Underneath... 

"Welcome to my world of truth 

"A red river of screams  
Underneath  
Tears in my eyes  
Underneath  
Stars in my black and blue sky  
And underneath  
Under my skin  
Underneath the depths of my sin  
Look at me  
Now do you see?  
Underneath, underneath, underneath  
Look at me  
Do you see?  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah!

"Look at me  
Do you see?

"Welcome to my world of truth  
I don't wanna hide any part of me from you..."

“Underneath” – by Eiri Yuki for BAD LUCK  
(Author's Note: "Underneath" is really written and sung by American Artist Adam Lambert - I'm just using the song for fun as part of the scene plot for my fic. No money is being made or gained by the use of Mr. Lambert's song; please do not sue me, I have no money. Thank you.)

 

The song was heart-wrenching and soulful; Eiri’s voice wrought with emotion. The song touched Shuichi deeply, revealing to him that the song was about how imperfect Eiri saw himself as, how hard it was for anyone to love another of the same sex, and how amazed Eiri was that Shuichi loved him in spite of his flaws and the difficulty of being gay in a universe that still frowned upon that kind of love. 'Ooh, baby, I love you no matter what you think of yourself; no matter who's against our love. To me you are perfect and worth the struggle.. I love you sooo much,' Shuichi thought heartfeltly. He knew all about the heartache Eiri had suffered when Eiri had tried to live life as a straight man to appease society, going so far as to fall deeply in love with a woman named Ayaka Usami and asking her to marry him. But Ayaka broke Eiri's heart when she jilted him at the altar, and Eiri almost didn't allow himself to love again. ‘Thank God you decided to give our love a chance afterall, Eiri-san, cuz I’d be lost without you,’ Shuichi thought relievedly; then pledged solemnly, ‘I'll never hurt you, koi. I'll never break your heart.’. He hoped with all his heart that Eiri had penned the song he had just sung for BAD LUCK, for Shuichi knew the BAD LUCK fans would eat it up. The ballad would be a major hit for BAD LUCK.

Eiri was now humming the tune of the song, no longer singing it as he lathered some spicy sandalwood scented body-wash all over his body. Shuichi could see the outline of Eiri’s body through the frosted tint of the shower glass; could see how taut and pert Eiri’s ass was; could see how tapered Eiri’s hips were; could see how flat and hard Eiri’s stomach was; could see how long and muscular Eiri’s legs were; could see how well-developed Eiri’s biceps and pecs were; could see how perky and stiff Eiri’s nipples were.

Shuichi licked his lips in anticipation as he shoved himself away from the bathroom door and reached for the handle of the sliding glass shower door. He shoved it open and stepped inside.

The humming stopped. Eiri whirled around and gasped in shock; his honey-wheat hair plastered against his skull from the force of the jet spray, making it look a darker blond; his hands stilling on his chest; lathered body-wash covering his chest and hands. “Shuichi! What – what are you doing in here?!” he exclaimed in shock!

Shuichi’s eyes nearly bugged out of their sockets as he gazed at the sight before him! Never, in all of his years of living, had Shuichi seen anything so perfect, so utterly gorgeous before! Eiri was a work of art! Eiri’s entire body was nothing but a slab of lean muscle, towering height and smooth skin! And with the water beading on his face, chest, arms, legs and that *special place* with the thatch of springy dark honey-wheat curls down below encircling a thick, long stalk of flaccid cock, and with his eyelashes wet and spiky from the jet spray, and his dark hazel eyes glowing…

“Ohmigod…” Shuichi gasped in awe; unable to say anything more as he let his gaze travel lustfully up and down Eiri’s gorgeous body. It was the first time Shuichi had ever seen Eiri completely naked; the first time Shuichi had ever seen anyone completely naked. Shuichi had seen Eiri without a shirt on before when they played basketball or soccer together or went swimming together, but Shuichi had never seen the rest of Eiri’s body until now. “Eiri…you’re gorgeous,” Shuichi whispered in awe.

“Thank you,” Eiri murmured; unable to say anything more as he gazed back hotly at Shuichi – Shuichi clad only in baby blue boxers that were drenched now from the jet spray, molding around Shuichi’s slender hips and hugging the hard, thick evidence of Shuichi’s desire like a second skin.

Eiri swallowed hard and felt his own cock twitch at the sight of Shuichi. Eiri knew Shuichi had a kick ass body for he had seen Shuichi without a shirt on while playing basketball together or soccer together or swimming together, but seeing Shuichi now clad only in boxers and all hard and wet for Eiri took Eiri’s breath away.

Eiri recovered quickly though, his steely resolve falling into place. “What are you doing in here?” he asked Shuichi again gruffly.

“Ooh being...*spontaneous*,” Shuichi replied mischievously; his dark green eyes smoldering with desire. Then he stepped forward and pressed Eiri up against the wall of the shower stall so quickly, Eiri hadn’t had time to react! The water beat down upon them as Shuichi stared deep into Eiri’s eyes. “I can’t wait anymore,” Shuichi murmured, his hand reaching up to cup Eiri’s wet cheek. “I neeeed you, Eiri-san. I neeeed you sooo much,” Shuichi sing-song; his thumb caressing the fleshy softness of Eiri’s lips. Eiri’s breath hitched in his throat. “Let’s make love,” Shuichi intoned yearningly. “Right here, right now. Please.” Leaning forward, Shuichi captured Eiri’s lips in a searing kiss.

Eiri grabbed Shuichi’s lean, lightly muscled arms and tried to shove Shuichi away, but Shuichi anticipated Eiri’s reaction, and Shuichi used his amazing agility to press the much bigger, taller and stronger Eiri even more firmly against the wet wall. “Nah-ah, koi-san,” Shuichi murmured against Eiri’s lips. “Don’t push me away again. Don’t deny me again.” Shuichi slid his mouth gently and insistently against Eiri’s; Shuichi’s tongue licking at Eiri’s lower lip, begging for entrance. Eiri gasped, sensation tingling along his spine, and Shuichi took full advantage of Eiri’s hot mouth. Sliding his tongue inside, Shuichi moaned as the rich, minty flavor of Eiri flowed over his tongue and down his throat. He pressed more fully into Eiri; both of his hands flattening against the shower wall on either side of Eiri’s head as he stood on tip-toe and devoured Eiri’s mouth like a starving man unable to get enough of Eiri’s delectable minty sweetness.

Eiri groaned, his body growing pliant against Shuichi’s smaller lean frame as he lost himself in the moment. His hands slid around to the small of Shuichi’s back, then his hands pressed inward to fit Shuichi more snuggly against him. He felt Shuichi shiver, felt Shuichi’s hardness rub maddeningly against his thigh, and pure fire raced through Eiri’s blood at the contact.

Shuichi felt his throbbing cock slide against Eiri’s lean thigh; Shuichi’s silky wet boxers scraping across the aching tip of his cock, and Shuichi stiffen suddenly, his eyes going wide, his breath gushing from his mouth into Eiri’s mouth in a soft moan as a wave of intense pleasure washed over him. Shuichi felt his cock thicken and twitch, felt something warm and moist spill from its pulsating tip, and he instantly knew he’d just climaxed in his wet boxers. He moaned and shivered, burying his face against Eiri’s neck as his hips jerked and writhed involuntarily against Eiri's thigh; Shuichi instinctively prolonging the unexpected pleasure and relishing his very first ever climax. It was exhilarating, intoxicating, and Shuichi wanted to experience it again…only this time without his boxers on.

“I...I never dreamed...that would feel...*soooo gooood*,” he moaned breathlessly, throatily; his voice muffled against Eiri’s wet shoulder. “I’ve never...come before...y’know.”

“I know,” Eiri murmured back tenderly as he rubbed his hands gently against Shuichi’s wet back. He knew how innocent Shuichi was when it came to sex. Shuichi had never brought relief to himself despite the number of times he’d been pecker-wood hard, so it was only natural that he’d orgasm quickly with just barely any stimulation. “Don’t be embarrassed about coming so quickly,” Eiri soothed, smiling as he tenderly kissed Shuichi’s temple. “It happens to all of us from time to time. You’ll learn to last longer as we make love more.” Eiri kissed Shuichi’s temple again, then whispered against the damp flesh, “You looked beautiful coming, Shu-chan. Very beautiful.”

Shuichi felt himself blush at Eiri’s sweet compliment. Shuichi had never thought about how he might look in the throes of climax. He wondered how Eiri would look in the throes of climax. ‘Simply stunning, I’ll bet,’ he thought appreciatively. He couldn’t wait to see Eiri coming.

Leaning back in Eiri’s arms, Shuichi looked Eiri in the eyes. “Thank you for saying I looked beautiful a few seconds ago. And I’m not embarrassed about coming so quickly,” Shuichi murmured huskily; his dark green gaze watching Eiri closely. Eiri looked so damn handsome in that moment with water pelting down upon him from the jet spray. Licking his lips, Shuichi continued huskily, “In fact...I wanna feel it again…I wanna come again…let you see me be beautiful again.” Leaning forward, Shuichi captured Eiri’s lips again in a hungry kiss; Shuichi rubbing his now semi-hard cock against Eiri’s thigh again in hopes of hardening up his cock all the way again for another exhilarating climax.

Eiri could sense where this was leading to, and as much as he loved having Shuichi rub wantonly against him and watching Shuichi achieve orgasm again, Eiri’s back was beginning to hurt from being pressed so hard against the shower wall. For someone shorter and smaller than Eiri, Shuichi was amazingly strong!

Shuichi tore his mouth again from Eiri’s and looked lustfully at Eiri. Shuichi’s vibrant red-gold hair was slicked back now, wet and darkened from the pelting water – his hair looking like shimmering molten lava now. His dark green eyes were narrowed now and glowing with need, his cheeks flushed; his lips wet and pouty. He looked extremely beautiful in that moment – all wet, vibrant and passionate. His body rubbed relentlessly against Eiri’s, his hands still resting on either side of Eiri’s head, the palms flattened against the shower wall. His cock was completely hard again and throbbed against Eiri’s thigh.

“I want you,” Shuichi rasped in a throaty purr that he usually only used for his on-stage persona. “I want you more than my next breath.” His dark green gaze searched Eiri’s dark hazel stare. “I’ve waited all my life for you, Eiri-san...I don’t wanna wait anymore. I now know what it feels like to come…and I wanna come again.” He let his gaze drift down to Eiri’s tempting lips. “I wanna feel your mouth sucking me dry. I wanna feel your hands jerking me until I spill. I wanna feel you come inside of me.” He looked up into Eiri’s eyes again, his erotic words affecting Eiri deeply. “Don’t make me wait anymore, Eiri-san, let me have you. Let yourself have me.”

Eiri swallowed hard, speech suddenly abandoning him as emotion welled up inside of him. He could see Shuichi’s heart in Shuichi’s eyes. “Underneath...it would be such a beautiful release...you inside of me,” Shuichi impassioned softly, referencing Eiri’s song, and Eiri’s gaze widened in shock. “Let us be together all the way,” Shuichi implored heartfeltly. “Let us be one with each other, Eiri-san.”

Eiri swallowed hard again. This wasn’t turning out right. This wasn’t what he’d planned for Shuichi tonight. Taking Shuichi in the shower was not on the agenda tonight, no matter how tempting the idea was. No virgin deserved to be taken that way. A virgin deserved a soft bed, soft candlelight and soft music, not a hasty romp in a wet, steamy shower stall. Shuichi deserved a gentle wooing, not a quick fuck.

“Shuichi, *no*,” Eiri said forcibly, his voice sounding strong despite how affected he was by passion. “Not like this. You deserve better than this.”

“What I deserve is *you*,” Shuichi insisted as he arched into Eiri’s body again, pinning Eiri even more firmly against the shower wall. “I want you, Eiri-san. How much more clearer can I be about it? I’m ready for this, koi-san. Want me to show you how ready I am?” Not waiting for Eiri's answer, he leaned in and kissed Eiri again.

Eiri groaned in protest even as he responded feverishly to Shuichi's kiss. Shuichi smiled elatedly against Eiri's lips. "Hai, koi-san... that's it...respond to me...make love to me. Take me. Make me yours..." he purred temptingly as he lowered one of his hands from the wall and slid it slowly down Eiri’s smooth, water-slickened chest; Shuichi's touch a full-on caress. Instantly, Eiri reacted, desire and need overwhelming him as he lifted Shuichi up into his strong arms and whirled around to crush Shuichi back against the shower wall!

Shuichi gasped and wrapped his arms and legs around Eiri as Eiri devoured Shuichi's mouth; Eiri's hard body grinding against Shuichi's body; Eiri's naked stiff cock rubbing against Shuichi's boxer-clad stiff cock. Eiri's mouth ate relentlessly at Shuichi's mouth, not giving Shuichi a chance to catch his breath. Shuichi felt pain flare in his back, so firmly was he pressed back against the shower wall. He suddenly felt trapped, cornered...and very afraid; Eiri's strength intimidating him.

"Eiri...Eiri...Eiri, wait...stop," Shuichi gasped; his hands clutching at Eiri's broad shoulders; his head lolling to the side as Eiri nibbled at his neck. Eiri ground his pelvis into Shuichi's, and Shuichi gasped in pleasure. "Eiri...ooh...ooh, Eiri stop...stop...please stop," Shuichi gasped again.

Eiri drew back, his dark hazel gaze smoldering. "I thought you said you want me," he intoned gruffly. He saw the fear in Shuichi's eyes and that cooled his desire.

Shuichi looked like a deer caught in headlights. "I - I did...I do," he stammered nervously.

"Then why are you telling me to *wait* and *stop*?" Eiri questioned.

"Cuz...you've got me smashed up against the wall! It's hurting my back!" Shuichi exclaimed in a panicky voice!

"Isn't that what you did to me when you first came in here...and climaxed against my thigh?" Eiri retorted, and Shuichi flushed red with embarrassment.

"You're moving too fast!" Shuichi accused, sounding very much like an adolescent in that moment!

They glared at each other for a long moment; the warm water pelting down upon them. "You're not ready," Eiri said eventually; his tone sounding frustrated.

"No! I'm ready! It's just...you were moving too fast! I couldn't keep up! And the shower wall was hurting my back!" Shuichi exclaimed! Eiri frowned in concern, and Shuichi mistook the frown as one of anger! He averted his gaze in shame from Eiri's! 'He's mad at me!' he fretted silently!

"I thought we were going at the right pace for the both of us, and I had no idea I was hurting your back," Eiri said, still sounding frustrated. And he was frustrated. Shuichi had worked him up into an aching state of arousal, and having watched and felt Shuichi achieve climax for the very first time ever really made Eiri want Shuichi like crazy! But Shuichi had pleaded with Eiri to *wait* and *stop*, and Eiri wasn't about to ignore that plea no matter how badly he wanted Shuichi! "I would never take you by force, Shuichi. Surely you know that," Eiri implored softly, concernedly as he took hold of Shuichi's chin and lifted it up so that Shuichi had no choice but to look at him again.

Tears shimmered in Shuichi's eyes, and Eiri's heart melted. "'Ooh, Shuichi. Baby, I didn't mean to scare you," Eiri soothed. He hugged Shuichi close, relieving the discomfort of the shower wall from Shuichi's back. "Ssshhh...ssshhh...don't cry," Eiri crooned gently as Shuichi shuddered and hid his face against Eiri's neck. "Ssshhh, baby...don't cry. Please don't cry."

Shuichi was beyond embarrassed now; he was mortified! For months, he had yearned for this moment to come, had tried to bring it about several times! And now, with the moment at hand, he was scared and unable to go through with it! He had led Eiri on, and now Eiri was angry with him!

"I'm...I'm sorry!" Shuichi choked out; then he scrambled out of Eiri's arms and rushed out of the shower stall and the bathroom before Eiri could stop him!

Eiri stared after Shuichi compassionately! "Shuichi! Shuichi, come back!" Eiri called out in concern, but it fell on deaf ears! 'If only you'd waited a little while longer, angel; I was going to give you what you want tonight. You deserve a slow, gentle loving, Shu-chan. Not an awkward romp in the shower,' he thought despairingly. He wondered would the time ever be right for them to make love together...or had their time passed them by? 'No, I won't accept that,' Eiri thought fervently. 'I can't accept that. He loves me, he wants me. I know he wants me.'

 

~*~

 

Meanwhile in Asami and Akihito’s suite…

 

“Itoshii, I need to make an important phone call. Would you please prepare our bath for us? I’ll be in shortly,” Asami requested as he pulled out his iPhone and flipped it open.

“Sure!” Akihito replied brightly. Then he reached out and touched Asami’s arm. When Asami looked at Akihito, he saw concern in Akihito’s gaze. “Is everything all right, koishii?” Akihito asked Asami worriedly. Asami had been very subdued since dinner, and it had Akihito deeply concerned.

Asami smiled and squeezed Akihito’s hand. “I’m fine, itoshii. Now go prepare our bath.”

Akihito hesitated; his indigo-blue gaze searching Asami’s steel-gray gaze. Akihito wasn’t sure Asami was telling him the truth, but he knew from past experiences with the business tycoon that if Asami didn’t want to confide in Akihito about something, Asami didn’t; and that irked Akihito because if he was willing to confide in Asami about everything about himself, Asami should be courteous enough to do the same for him.

Asami saw the worry deepen in Akihito’s eyes. Leaning forward, Asami kissed Akihito gently on the lips; then Asami whispered soothingly to the gifted photographer, “I’m all right, itoshii; I swear to you I’m all right. Now go prepare our bath. I’ll make this call I need to make quickly and then join you.”

Akihito didn’t look relieved, but he nodded and stepped away from Asami. “What kind of bubble bath do you want to use?” Akihito asked as he entered the bathroom.

“The honeysuckle-sandalwood one, if that’s all right with you?” Asami replied as he searched through his list of contacts on his iPhone for Feilong’s phone number. He found the number, then hesitated on pressing the *SEND* key. He *REALLY* didn’t want to make this call.

“Sure…honeysuckle-sandalwood is fine,” Akihito called back; then the sound of running water could be heard coming from the bathroom.

Asami pressed the *SEND* key and walked out onto the balcony as he waited for his call to be answered. It was late evening; the paristeel canopy of L6 pulled back colony-wide to reveal the bright stars of the Milky Way Galaxy through a protective sheet of thick, crystal-clear plasti-glass. The celestial gems gleamed down upon L6, bathing the space colony in glittering brilliance. It was an incredibly beautiful night, and its beauty was not lost on Asami as he admired it while waiting for his call to be answered.

It was answered on the third ring. “Feilong speaking,” came the cultured tenor of Asami’s former best friend – a best friend who had once been like a brother to Asami before the tragedy that happened six years ago that ended the lives of Asami’s parents and ended Asami and Feilong’s friendship forever.

Asami swallowed hard. He resisted the urge to snap his iPhone closed and never speak to Feilong again. But the safety of Akihito and BAD LUCK hung in the balance; he, Eiri and K had to find out what was causing Agent Maxwell to have meltdowns before one of those meltdowns put Akihito and BAD LUCK at risk, and the only way Asami, Eiri and K could ensure said meltdowns didn’t put Akihito and BAD LUCK at risk was for Asami, Eiri and K to find out what was causing Agent Maxwell’s meltdowns – thus having Feilong breach Agent Maxwell’s private files and find out everything there was to know about Agent Maxwell. “Feilong…it’s Asami,” Asami announced curtly.

There was a moment of silence from the other end of the phone line. “Asami. Thank you for calling me back,” Feilong then said, and he sounded a bit relieved.

Asami frowned. “I’m not aware I was supposed to call you back,” he said stiffly.

“I called you this morning. I left a voice message. I thought…you were returning my call,” Feilong explained, sounding perplexed.

“I didn’t receive your voice message, and I had no idea you’d called me,” Asami half-lied. He had seen Feilong’s phone number come up on the caller ID screen this morning, but he had ignored the call. He didn’t know Feilong had left him a voice message. “Is Naomi all right?” Asami then asked; a note of concern in his voice. He suddenly feared something had happened to his beloved sister. Why else would Feilong call him other than to tell him that something had happened to Naomi?

“Naomi’s fine,” Feilong reassured, and Asami breathed a sigh of relief. Asami started to rush into the reason for his call when Feilong interrupted and said, “Asami, I called you this morning because Naomi and I wanted to let you know…we’re having a baby. Naomi’s three months' pregnant. The baby is due in November. We…wanted you to know.”

Asami felt his throat tighten with emotion. It had always been Naomi’s dream to be a mother, to have a houseful of children. It had also been Feilong’s dream to be a father and to have a houseful of children. Their shared dream was now beginning to come true. They were going to have a baby – their very first child; no doubt the start of the houseful of children they both wanted. And they had wanted Asami to know.

Asami swallowed hard. He didn’t know how to respond to this surprising news. Although he was thrilled for Naomi, he wasn’t sure how he felt about Feilong being the father of the baby. He still resented Feilong, and probably would for the rest of forever.

“Asami? Did you hear me? Naomi’s pregnant. She and I are going to have a child in November. I – I know it’s probably not the kind of news you want to hear…given how we’re not friends anymore…and you’re against Naomi marrying me…but we are family now, Asami…and your sister wanted you to know. And…I wanted you to know too,” Feilong said, and Asami could hear the apprehension in his ex-friend’s cultured voice.

Asami took a deep breath and released it slowly. Then he rushed into what he had to ask without even acknowledging the news of his sister’s pregnancy. “I have a favor to ask of you, Feilong – a request from me, Eiri Yuki and K Winchester.” He then went on and explained the request to Feilong. “So, can you do that for us, and get back with me with what you find out?”

“Shi, Asami. I’ll get right on it after lunch and get back with you as soon as possible,” Feilong acquiesced.

“Thank you, Feilong. And be diligent about covering your tracks. Agent Khushrenada is very protective of his agents; he is not someone you would want as an enemy,” Asami cautioned; then he wanted to kick himself for showing concern for Feilong’s well-being! He started to snap his iPhone closed!

“I know how ruthless His Excellency Khushrenada can be when he suspects his agents’ privacies have been compromised; I’ll be careful,” Feilong reassured confidently; then his tone softened as he asked, “Asami…aren’t you going to acknowledge what I told you earlier? Your sister and I are having a baby – our first child. Aren’t you at least happy for your sister? You know how much she’s always wanted to be a mother. And…you know how much I’ve always wanted to be a father.”

Asami could hear the pleading in Feilong’s voice; Feilong pleading with Asami to forgive him and be happy for him and Naomi. That pleading note sounded misplaced in Feilong’s voice because Feilong was not the type of man who pleaded for anyone’s forgiveness. ‘Being married to my sister, along with feeling guilty over betraying me must have mellowed him some,’ Asami thought bitterly. Out loud, Asami said evenly, “I’m happy for Naomi. I know it’s what she’s always wanted. You’ve made my sister happy, Feilong. I thank you for that.” Asami’s words were sincere.

Asami heard Feilong breathe a sigh of relief. “Naomi and I would like to see you and Akihito soon. When can you both come for a visit? And how is Akihito doing?” Feilong asked.

“Akihito is fine,” Asami answered automatically; then he frowned. “I’m not sure when he and I can come visit. We’re currently with BAD LUCK on their galactic tour, and we’re also working with Eiri on his upcoming book-signing tour.” Akihito was selected by Eiri to be Eiri’s official photographer on Eiri’s upcoming galactic book-signing tour which was due to take place later in the year.

“How long are the two tours supposed to last?” Feilong asked.

“Until late December,” Asami answered. BAD LUCK’s tour would end in early December, and Eiri’s book-signing tour would begin a few days later and would end on December 23, 2309 – two days before Christmas.

“Naomi would like for you, Akihito and Mik to spend Christmas and New Year’s with us. The baby will be here by then, and Naomi wants the three of you to get to know the baby and to bound with it as soon as possible.” Feilong was quiet for a moment, and Asami heard the Chinaman swallow hard. “I want that too, Asami. So…will you come? Will you bring Akihito and Mik with you?”

Asami squeezed his eyes shut as he fought against the sting of tears that had suddenly entered his eyes and threatened to fall. He wanted nothing more than to spend the holidays with his beloved sister and her future child, and spend time again with Feilong because it had been so long since they’d last spent time together as friends. But the pain of Feilong’s betrayal was still too raw for Asami, and Asami couldn’t be around Feilong right now or any time in the near future. “I can’t, Feilong,” Asami said stiffly, even as his heart cracked in half. “But I’ll send Akihito with Mik. They’ll come.”

“It won’t be the same without you there too, Asami. My child is going to be either your nephew or niece. You should make every effort to come see him or her over the holidays,” Feilong insisted firmly.

“Will you be absent during my visit?” Asami asked coldly; his eyes still closed, the tears beginning to leak out and trail unchecked down his face.

“Asami, please…” Feilong started; his tone impassioned.

“Give my sister my love, Feilong. And call me back as soon as you can once you’ve obtained the information I’ve requested. Thank you,” Asami said unfeelingly; then he snapped his iPhone shut and threw it back into the bedroom onto a nearby writing table with such force he almost broke the iPhone! Then he chafed a hand over his face and stared in shock at the wetness of tears glistening on his palm!

Groaning in anguish, he turned and gripped the wrought iron balcony railing; his head bowed as he struggled against the rain of tears flowing down his face in endless waves of anguish and grief.

He jumped a few seconds later when he felt lean arms slide around his waist and hug him from behind. He looked back over his shoulder to find Akihito snuggled against him and looking worriedly at him.

“I knew something was wrong. Talk to me, Asami. Confide in me. Tell me what's wrong,” Akihito requested; his tone pleadful.

Asami sighed and turned around in Akihito’s arms so that he could hug Akihito back. Hugging Akihito close, Asami whispered, “It’s nothing, itoshii. Nothing I can’t handle.” He didn’t want to tell Akihito that he, Eiri and K were having doubts about Gundam Force’s ability to safeguard Akihito and BAD LUCK effectively, for it would cause panic for Akihito; nor did Asami want to reveal to Akihito the news about Naomi’s pregnancy and the invite to spend the holidays with her and the baby and Feilong. Akihito would want to go, because Akihito adored Naomi and Feilong, and Akihito saw nothing wrong with Feilong protecting his father from the horrible crime Chow Feilong had done six years ago. Mikhail saw nothing wrong with Feilong protecting his father either. That infuriated Asami to no end. He would never understand how Akihito and Mikhail could see nothing wrong with what Feilong had done, nor would he ever understand Naomi’s absolute forgiveness and unconditional love for Feilong.

Akihito reached up and brushed the tears from Asami’s face with gentle fingertips. Akihito's touch sent shivers of soothing delight through Asami's being. “You’re crying,” Akihito whispered, his gaze worry-filled. “You never cry, Asami. What’s wrong? What are you not telling me?”

“It’s nothing, itoshii. Nothing you need to worry about,” Asami said; then he hugged Akihito close again and kissed Akihito’s forehead. “Is our bath ready, itoshii?”

Akihito nodded, but the bath was the last thing he was interested in right now. He wanted Asami to confide in him, tell him what was wrong. Asami was a man who rarely shed tears, so for Asami to cry meant something bad had happened. “Is Mikhail all right?” Akihito asked concernedly.

“Mik’s fine. He’s either in negotiations for a new business venture, or he’s planning his first date with Dr. Curtis,” Asami reassured. “I’m sure I’ll hear from him in the morning. I’ll let him know you asked about him. He'll probably call you too.”

Akihito was relieved that Mikhail was all right. “Is Naomi all right?” Akihito then asked. He felt Asami stiffen and knew he had hit on to something. He drew back and looked at Asami. “What is it? What’s happened to your sister?” he asked worriedly.

“She’s fine, itoshii. She and Feilong are fine,” Asami reassured.

“Are you sure? You would tell me if something's happened to them…would you?” Akihito asked; his gaze searching Asami’s.

Asami knew how important trust was to Akihito; it had taken Asami years to earn Akihito’s complete trust. But Asami couldn’t tell Akihito about Naomi and Feilong’s baby, because Akihito would twist his arm into going to see Naomi and Feilong before and after the baby was born, and Asami did not want to do that. But Asami was finding it increasingly difficult these days now to resist whatever Akihito wanted him to do, because Asami wanted nothing more than to give Akihito everything Akihito wanted and to make and keep Akihito as happy as possible. But this one request Akihito would have for Asami, Asami could not do. He could not go see Naomi and Feilong; he could not be a part of their lives anymore. He could not be in the same room with Feilong and not beat the crap out of him for betraying him and his parents!

Looking Akihito in the eyes, Asami reassured softly, “Hai, I would tell you if anything were wrong with Naomi and Feilong, or if something has happened to them. But as far as I know, they are fine, so stop worrying, itoshii. Stop worrying about everything and everyone.” Asami leaned down and tenderly kissed Akihito’s lips. “Let’s go take our bath, itoshii,” Asami whispered huskily; then he took Akihito by the hand and led the young man back into the bedroom and back into the bathroom to the romantic sanctuary that Akihito had created for their special night together.

 

~*~

 

Up next - Chapter 1C...


	3. CHAPTER 1C: When the Time Is Right

Behind The Music: An Anime Crossover Fic (AU)

By loridee

Copyright (c) 2010 - 2013

 

~*~

 

Author’s Note: This AU anime fic is a crossover fic of many animes: Gravitation, Gundam Wing, Code Geass, Fullmetal Alchemist, Trinity Blood, ViewFinder, FAKE, Gunslinger Girl, Orphen, Sailor Moon, Ronin Warriors, Darker Than Black, Robotech, Voltron, BLEACH and Death Note. NO PROFIT IS BEING MADE FROM MY AU ANIME CROSSOVER FIC, AND I DO NOT OWN THE ANIME CHARACTERS IN MY FIC; THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS/CREATORS. PLEASE DO NOT SUE ME; I HAVE NO MONEY. However, the plotlines and original characters of my AU anime crossover fic are of my own creation and are copyrighted. ~ Lori-Dee 2010.

 

~*~

 

CHAPTER 1C: When the Time Is Right

 

~*~

 

The BAD LUCK Tour Shuttle

The next morning in the office cabin…

 

“So…do you think I have a snowball's chance in hell of getting him to spend the holidays with me in Malibu?” K asked as he accepted the mug of coffee Eiri handed him before lounging back in the leather chair he was sitting in and taking a sip of the hot beverage.

“I'm not sure. I tried my best to convince him to accept your invitation, but he’s scared, K; scared to trust, scared to believe. Given what he’s been through, I can understand his fears,” Eiri said as he poured himself a mug of coffee; then he sat down beside Asami and opposite of K as the three men waited for Dee and Ryo to join them to discuss BAD LUCK and Akihito’s new security detail. Currently the tour shuttle was docked at a fueling station being refueled again. They were only a few hours away now from Space Colony Lunar 6. Looking at his publisher, Eiri said to Asami, “Hiro has not advanced as much in his recovery as Akihito has.”

“Akihito is far from being fully recovered,” Asami said as he took a sip of his coffee; a shadow of concern in his steel-gray eyes for both Akihito and Hiro, “but he has learn to trust people more fully.”

“Hiro is a long way from learning to trust people more fully,” Eiri said worriedly. He looked at K. “It’s the trust factor that’s holding him back from you, K.”

“I know, and I wish there was some way I could get around that and get him to trust me,” K murmured worriedly.

“It takes time to gain the trust of someone who has been hurt as deeply as Hiro has been. I know that because it took me forever to gain Akihito’s trust,” Asami said.

“Yeah, but you eventually got his trust,” K reminded Asami.

“Hai, I did. And you will eventually gain Hiro’s trust. But you must be patient, K. And you must be careful. One wrong move, and all of your hopes and dreams for you and Hiro could go up in smoke,” Asami cautioned.

“So you think I’m rushing it by inviting Hiro to Malibu for the holidays?” K asked Asami concernedly.

“No, I don’t think you’re rushing it,” Asami said. “It's only for two weeks and it's not like he doesn't know you.”

K looked worriedly at Asami and Eiri. “I understand Hiro’s fears, and it makes me love and want him so much. It makes me protective of him. I just want to make him happy, give him some joy, make him feel safe,” K said empathically.

“I know, tomodachi, and hopefully someday you will be able to give Hiro all of that. I pray that you will be able to,” Eiri soothed.

“But it has to be something Hiro wants,” Asami cautioned K. “It can’t ever be something that only you want. He can’t change because it’s what you want; he has to want it for himself. I learned that the hard way with Akihito. Thank God he decided he wanted it for himself.”

“How are things progressing between you two, Asami?” Eiri asked. “Aki seems rather happy these days.”

Asami smiled a bit shyly and said softly, “Things are progressing nicely between Akihito and me. Very nicely.”

“Have you *slept* with him yet?” K asked bluntly, and Eiri shot K a scathing look as Asami blushed slightly from the boldness of K’s question! “What?! It’s only a question, Eiri! A question that might supply me with an answer that could help me with my situation with Hiro!”

“Some questions you just don’t ask, smart-ass!” Eiri growled at his friend, and K roared with laughter!

“Eiri, it’s okay, we’re all friends here. Plus, he's not the only one asking me that question. Mikhail asks me that question nearly every time I talk to him,” Asami assured the novelist/songwriter calmly; then he looked at K and said, “No, K, I haven’t *slept* with Akihito yet, but I’m hoping to soon. I know I have his trust, and I know I have his love. Tis only a matter of time before we consummate our relationship and commitment to each other.” He grew very serious with K. “Just be careful, K. Tread lightly where Hiro is concerned. Let him set the pace and go with it. Tis what I’m doing with Akihito, and when Akihito is ready to take the next step in our relationship with me, he’ll let me know. Hiro will let you know too, so don’t rush it. Be patient, loving and understanding, K. It’ll pay off in the end grandly.”

“I will,” K said with a nod. “Thanks, Asami.”

“My pleasure,” Asami replied with a nod in return.

“Hey, could either of you help me with the little hottie I’ve got coming on to me like there’s no tomorrow?” Eiri asked dryly, and both Asami and K chuckled. Eiri frowned. “Shuichi’s relentless!”

“Give him what he wants, Eiri! Make love to him!” K urged!

“He’s obviously ready to take that next step, Eiri. You should give him what he wants,” Asami said.

“He’s a virgin. He can only give his innocence away once,” Eiri said.

“Then *you* better make sure it’s *you* he gives it to,” K warned. “Shuichi is one of the most sought-after singers in the galaxy; only Ryuichi Sakuma is sought-after more. Men and women both want Shuichi. I know he loves you, Eiri, but some of those fans of his are *hot-in-the-pants* for him big time, and if he can’t get sex from you, he may turn to one of them for it, and then they’ll have his gift of innocence and you won’t, and you’ll both be tormented by his infidelity and thus end up losing the glorious future you’re both destined to have together.”

“Shuichi would *never* cheat on me,” Eiri stated confidently.

“Not intentionally, he wouldn’t,” Asami said, and some of Eiri's confidence faded. “But Shuichi is a virile young man, faced with hundreds of opportunities daily to have sex with anyone he wants. And now his fans know he is untouched, and they are chomping at the bit to be his first lover. They're going to be throwing themselves at him, Eiri. It may prove difficult for him to resist them if he's not sharing his bed with you. He wants *you*, Eiri, but he’s not going to wait forever for you. In the fast-paced world he lives in he can’t; he doesn't have that luxury. But if you keep him happy at home by giving him the physical love he wants from you along with the emotional love you’re already giving him, you won’t ever have to worry about him straying. So…” Asami patted Eiri on the shoulder, “...give Shuichi what he wants. And give it to him soon before he drives the both of you crazy before looking elsewhere.”

"If Shuichi loves me like I believe he does, he won't be unfaithful to me," Eiri rumbled stiffly, his dark hazel gaze becoming shadowed and guarded.

"Even when in love, people can make mistakes sometimes," Asami warned gently.

"Shuichi won't make that mistake," Eiri rumbled again stiffly.

K reached out and squeezed Eiri's shoulder comfortingly. "He's not Ayaka, tomodachi. He wouldn't betray you like that," K soothed.

"Not intentionally he wouldn't," Asami reminded again.

Eiri fought the urge to submerge himself into a state of worry. He had worried himself endlessly before in his last serious relationship with haute coulture fashion designer Miss Ayaka Usami; he didn't want to do that again; he wanted to be happy being with Shuichi.

Eiri mulled over his publisher’s advice; then he gave a curt nod that sent K whooping loudly in elation for Shuichi as Asami smiled in satisfaction over his advice being accepted. But before Eiri could snarl a scathing response to K’s whooping, Dee and Ryo entered the office cabin. One look at the shuttle pilots and Eiri, K and Asami knew something was wrong with their friends.

“Good morning…gentlemen,” Asami said a bit hesitantly as he noticed how solemn both Dee and Ryo looked. “Is everything all right, tomodachies?” Asami asked concernedly.

“You both look gloomy,” Eiri said concernedly. Usually, Dee and Ryo were cheerful and bright, but not today. That was unusual for them.

“You two fighting or something?” K asked concernedly.

“No,” Ryo grumbled as he got himself some coffee.

Dee sat down in a chair and groused, “He’s driving me crazy, guys. He wants me to see a doctor when we get to L6 because I’ve been experiencing heartburn for the last few days.”

“For the last week, you mean! And it’s been *intense*!” Ryo argued as he sat down in a chair beside Dee and glared at Dee!

“Guys, I’m fine. Ryo’s just spazzing a bit is all,” Dee said with a dismissive chuckle.

Eiri, K and Asami did not chuckle in return. They stared worriedly at Dee and Ryo. “Ryo’s worried about you, Dee. Maybe you oughta see a doctor,” K suggested.

"Heartburn is not something to play around with, Dee. It could be serious," Eiri said.

"I'm fine!" Dee exclaimed exasperatedly; and Ryo looked at him worriedly!

"Humor your husband. Go see this doctor when we arrive on L6," Asami insisted as he slid a business card across the table to Dee.

When Dee didn't reach for the card, Ryo did and read it. "Dr. Izumi Curtis," Ryo read out loud.

“She’s a good friend of mine from my days at Oxford University. She specializes in several areas in the medical field – ailments of the digestive system being one of her specialties. When Akihito was having trouble eating, swallowing and digesting food because of the years of abuse he had suffered, I took him to see Izumi and she healed him,” Asami informed Dee. “I’m sure she can heal you too or at least help you feel better and put Ryo at ease.”

“If she has needles, I ain’t getting within ten feet of her!” Dee argued!

“Dammit, Dee! Stop acting like a brat and go see the doctor! You’re not well!” Ryo suddenly exploded, and everyone, including Dee, looked in shock at Ryo! Ryo was the cool, quiet, level-headed one out of he and Dee; Dee was the hot-tempered, boisterous one. It was rare when Ryo lost his temper, but when he did everyone took notice! Asami, Eiri and K could see the worry and fear in Ryo’s dark green eyes and knew that if Dee didn’t agree to go see Dr. Curtis or some other doctor, Ryo was going to worry himself crazy about Dee!

Dee saw the worry and fear in his husband's eyes too, and it was the fear that finally got through to him. The last thing he wanted to do was cause Ryo to fear and distress over him. Reaching for Ryo’s hand, Dee squeezed it, and the closeness and love they had shared for ten years now radiated between them as Dee relented softly, “Alright, baby…I’ll go see this Dr. Curtis just to prove to you that I’m fine; that you’ve nothing to fear or worry about.”

Ryo smiled as he gripped Dee’s hand and raised it up to press his lips against the back of it. Ryo’s gaze glistened with unshed tears of relief as he murmured against Dee’s hand, “Domo arigatou, koi. Domo arigatou.”

Dee smiled back, though his smile was a bit tight because he wasn’t looking forward to seeing this Dr. Curtis and her needles. ‘But for my husband, I’ll do it for him; brave the howls of hell for him,’ he thought devotedly.

Eiri and K sighed in relief, glad that Dee was going to go see a doctor.

Asami was glad too as he said, “Dr. Curtis is an excellent physician, Dee. She’ll find out what’s ailing you and make you well again. I’ll set up your appointment and let you know what time it is.”

Dee nodded in acquiesce, then he changed the subject by asking tersely, “So, are we going to talk about the new security detail elected to safeguard our boys, or spend the rest of the morning talking about me and my health issues?”

Ryo heard the terseness in his husband's voice. Warding off a potential verbal lash out from Dee at all of them, Ryo asked Asami, “Who exactly did you and Tohma enlist from Preventers to safeguard our boys?”

And with that the conversation shifted from Dee’s health issues to talk about BAD LUCK and Akihito’s new security detail.

 

~*~

 

A while later…

 

Turning on his iPhone, Asami keyed in a phone number; then he held the iPhone to his ear and waited for his call to be answered. It was answered on the second ring. “Good morning, this is Dr. Curtis,” a crisp feminine voice announced professionally.

“Good morning, Izumi; it’s Ryuichi Asami,” Asami said politely, smiling.

“Well, it’s about time you called me again, mister!” Dr. Curtis admonished jestingly. “How are you? How is Akihito?”

Asami laughed heartily and said, “I apologize for not keeping in better contact with you; and Akihito and I are doing very well. I trust you are doing well also?”

“I am doing great,” Izumi informed. “What can I do for you, Asami?”

Asami explained Dee’s situation to Izumi. “Do you think you can see him sometime today?” Asami asked.

“This afternoon at 3 pm LST,” Izumi informed. *LST* stood for *Lunar Standard Time*.

Asami smiled. “Perfect. Thank you, my dear. I sincerely appreciate this, and so does Dee’s husband."

“It’s no problem, Asami. I’ll update you later today on the test results; and Mr. Laytner and Mr. Maclean will know the test results too before they leave my office,” Izumi promised; then she added cheekily yet sincerely, “And don’t be a stranger, Asami; keep in better contact with me. I hope things continue to improve between you and Akihito.”

Asami chuckled, Izumi’s sincerity touching him deeply. “You are a dear, wonderful friend to me, Izumi. I promise I will keep in better contact with you; but you must also promise me something in return.”

“What would that be, Asami?” Izumi asked, sounding curious.

Asami smiled. “You will finally agree to go to dinner with my friend Mikhail. He’s informed me that he has asked you to dinner several times now, and each time you have turned him down. Why is that, Izumi? Surely you know what an honorable man my dear best friend Mikhail is.”

“I am very well aware of what an honorable man your friend Mr. Arbatov is. However, my life is too busy right now with my practice to deal with a potential love interest,” Izumi said a bit curtly.

“So, you admit there’s a possibility you could become romantically interested in my friend. I can assure you he is already romantically interested in you. After just one look of a picture I have of you, he was smitten with you,” Asami said, his smile widening.

“You take care of yourself, Asami, and take good care of that precious angel of yours. Godspeed to you both,” Izumi said meaningfully, ignoring Asami’s comments.

Asami laughed delightfully at his friend’s disregard of his comments; then he said seriously to her, “Mikhail is a wonderful man, Izumi. He won’t break your heart like I did back in the day.”

Asami heard Izumi sigh deeply. “That is water under the bridge, Asami. I forgave you a long time ago.”

“Prove it to me by giving Mikhail a chance,” Asami insisted.

Izumi sighed again. “You don’t give up, do you?”

“Iie, tis not in my nature,” Asami jested proudly. Then he said more seriously, “You won’t regret giving Mikhail a chance. I wouldn’t encourage you to give him a chance if I thought he would hurt you.”

“Isn’t he a widower?” Izumi asked.

“Hai, he is,” Asami confirmed.

“How long ago did his wife die?” Izumi asked.

“Delilah died three years ago. He’s over grieving for her, if that’s what you’re wondering,” Asami assured.

“Hmm…that’s debatable. If he loved her as much as I think he did, because from what you’ve told me he hasn’t been with anyone since her, he’s probably not completely over her, and I refuse to be a substitute for a ghost,” Izumi said curtly.

“You won’t be a substitute for her. Mikhail is interested in *you* – not interested in using you as a substitute for his late wife,” Asami reassured.

Izumi sighed again deeply. “I’ll consider going to dinner with him. Now I said *consider*. I haven’t firmly committed to anything.”

“Considering is good enough for me; and Mikhail will be on Cloud Nine when I tell him this,” Asami said, grinning elatedly now. He heard Izumi sigh deeply again. “Godspeed to you, my dear, and thank you again for agreeing to see Dee. I will talk to you soon.”

“Take care of yourself and Akihito. Ciao,” Izumi said warmly; then the phone conversation ended.

Asami was still grinning elatedly as he speed-dialed another number. “Ryo? I’ve set up Dee’s appointment with Dr. Curtis. She will see you at 3 pm LST, so be sure to arrive there on time,” he informed.

“We won’t be late,” Ryo promised. “Domo arigatou, Asami. You have no idea how worried I am about Dee.”

“I know you’re worried about him,” Asami said concernedly. “Dr. Curtis is an expert in her field; she’ll find out what’s ailing Dee and heal him.”

“I hope she can heal him,” Ryo said worriedly. “I can’t lose him, Asami. He’s everything to me.”

“I know. You won’t lose him, Ryo,” Asami reassured.

“I hope not,” Ryo murmured worriedly.

 

~*~

 

After finishing his phone call with Ryo, Asami speed-dialed another number, and despite the deep concern he felt for Dee shadowing his gaze, he smiled broadly when his call was answered. “Hey, Mik, got a moment?”

“Asami, you heartless bastard! Do you know what time it is in Russia right now?! The wee hours of the morning! I was asleep, you idiot! Where the hell are you?! Still en-route to L6?!” Mikhail Arbatov groused groggily in Asami’s ear, causing Asami to chuckle. “Oh, so you find it funny waking me up, you black-heart?! What do you want?! And make it quick, I want to get back to sleep! I'm tired!” Mikhail had a rich baritone laced with a sultry Russian accent that women galaxy-wide seemed to melt for when they heard it! But Mikhail was anything but a playboy. He was a one-woman man; he was a very loyal and dedicated husband to his late wife Delilah. Mikhail was the CEO and owner of ARBATOV INC. – a conglomerate of various businesses. Along with his best friend Asami, Mikhail was one of the galaxy’s top business tycoons.

“I’ve just talk to Izumi. I got her to agree to *consider* going to dinner with you,” Asami said cheerfully; then he went on to explain how that *consideration* came about.

“I hope Dee will be all right,” Mikhail said concernedly a few minutes later. “Keep me posted on him, okay?”

“I will,” Asami promised. Then he grinned again and asked, “So, are you going to call Izumi and ask her to dinner soon?”

“Of course - after I get some sleep!” Mikhail assured grumpily/excitedly! Then he calmed down and said kindly, “Thank you, moy droog, for talking to her. I haven't been able to make any lead-way with her. The last time I saw her, she rejected the bouquet of roses I’d gotten her and slammed the door in my face! I haven’t bothered her since! I was thinking about giving up and accepting the reality that I’m going to spend the rest of my life alone. But now…now I have hope. Because of you, moy droog, I have hope. You have no idea what this means to me, Asami, considering how much she once meant to you.”

“She was the only woman I ever truly loved,” Asami admitted freely. “I want her to find someone she can be happy with; someone who can be everything to her; someone who would be worthy of her. I wasn't that man, Mik; but I believe you are. Plus…Delilah would want you to start living again. It's been three years now, tomodachi. More than enough time has passed for you to fall in love again.”

“I know, that’s why I’m trying to get to know the lovely Dr. Curtis. She's the first woman since Delilah that I've found myself attracted to,” Mikhail said, and Asami could hear a wealth of sadness in Mikhail’s voice. Asami’s heart cleaved with sympathy for his best friend. “I loved my wife, Asami. I loved her very much. I will always love her. Her death nearly destroyed me…nearly tore me apart," Mikhail whispered rawly; then he took a deep breath and expelled it slowly. When he spoke again, his voice sounded stronger, hopeful. "I’m tired of being alone, moy droog. I'm tired of coming home to an empty house and an empty bed. I love being married; I love being a husband; I love belonging to someone. I want to be a father someday. I can't be a father without a wife.” He was quiet for a moment. “I'm ready to love again, Asami; and I think Izumi Curtis is the one I want to find love and happiness again with.”

“She’s a wonderful woman, as I've already told you,” Asami encouraged. “I know you’ll be good to her, tomodachi. She’ll be good to you too.”

“I’ll treasure her, Asami; you have my word,” Mikhail promised sincerely, and Asami knew his best friend spoke the truth - Mikhail’s word was golden. Mikhail talked a few minutes more with Asami, telling Asami to tell Akihito hi (Mikhail loved Akihito like a little brother); then Mikhail hung up and went back to sleep and dreamt dreams about his upcoming first dinner-date with the lovely Dr. Curtis.

Asami snapped his iPhone closed and smiled warmly. He liked the fact that two of his dearest friends were going to be romantically involved soon. “They’re perfect for each other,” he muttered out loud gleefully. “Delilah would be pleased.” Asami had loved Mikhail’s late wife Delilah like a sister, and her death three years ago had shocked and devastated Asami for a time. Delilah had been a wonderful woman who had loved Mikhail with every fiber of her being. Asami sensed that should things work out the way he hoped between Mikhail and Izumi, Mikhail would eventually have another wife who would love and cherish him as deeply as Delilah had loved and cherished Mikhail.

“It will work out,” Asami murmured confidently to himself; then he was jarred out of his hopeful dreams of a glorious future for Mikhail and Izumi when his iPhone chimed. He looked at the caller ID screen, and his joyful smile turned into a dark scowl as he read the name showing on the caller ID screen - *L. Feilong*. “What the hell does he want?!” he groused; then he turned his iPhone off so that he didn’t have to answer the call! His scowl darkened more as he seethed angrily! The last person he wanted to talk to right now was Lui Feilong – his one-time college friend now enemy! He never wanted to see nor speak to Feilong again, and hadn’t seen nor spoken to Feilong in four years now despite the fact that Feilong was his brother-in-law; Feilong married to Asami’s sister Naomi! “What a horrible mistake that is!” Asami sneered disdainfully; his scowl darkening even more! "That marriage is doomed!"

“Asami? Are you all right?”

Asami looked around to find Akihito standing in the doorway of the office cabin staring concernedly at Asami. Asami’s expression softened and he put his iPhone aside before standing and walking over to Akihito. “I’m fine, itoshii,” he said softly as he wrapped his arms around Akihito and hugged the younger man. He needed to feel Akihito in his arms right now; he needed to feel loved right now.

Akihito obliged; his own arms wrapping around Asami and cuddling Asami close. He could sense Asami was very upset about something and knew from experience with Asami that when Asami became upset about something if he didn’t want to talk about it, he wasn't going to talk about it. So Akihito did the only thing he could do – he comforted Asami, gave all of the love he harbored in his heart for Asami, and allowed that love to calm and reassure Asami.

Asami let Akihito’s love soothe, calm and reassure him. Pressing his lips against Akihito’s temple, Asami breathed huskily to his beloved, “Aishiteru, itoshii. Aishiteru.”

Akihito tightened his arms around Asami and whispered back softly, “Aishiteru, koishii. Aishiteru.”

 

~*~

 

Dr. Curtis’ Office  
Curtis Healthcare Center  
Downtown District of Space Colony Lunar 6

 

Dr. Izumi Curtis was an extremely beautiful thirty-four year old woman with shoulder-length wavy black hair and wide dark blue eyes. She was tall, slender and curvy, and her complexion was a flawless creamy texture.

Hanging up her office phone, Izumi created a new medical file on her computer and datapad for Mr. Dee Laytner; then she leaned back in her leather office chair and stared out the huge bay window in her office. It was a beautiful sunny morning on L6 (the satellite’s weather computer system controlling the cycles of day and night, and the seasons of the year). Spring was very much in full bloom around the satellite metropolis.

For a long moment Izumi watched as automobiles and people sped by, going about their daily business; then her mind filled with images of two men she knew – one that was Russian and who desperately wanted to date her; the other the one she had just talked with on the phone: a Japanese man that had once been the love of her life. It had been a while since she had seen either Mikhail Arbatov or Ryuichi Asami. The last time she had seen Mikhail she had hurt his feelings by denying him access into her apartment and shoving the beautiful roses he had gotten her back into his face before slamming the door shut! She hadn’t wanted to be bothered with anyone that day! And the last time she had seen Asami was at his sister’s wedding four years ago – a wedding that Asami had protested against strongly, thus nearly destroying the happy occasion for Naomi Asami-Feilong. Although Izumi was intrigued by Mikhail and found him very attractive, she was still deeply attracted and very much in love with Asami despite the fact that she and Asami had parted ways years ago, and Asami was gay and deeply involved with Akihito Takaba – the sweet, gentle angel Asami and Mikhail had rescued from certain death five years ago.

Izumi sighed. She couldn’t believe she was finally considering going out to dinner with Mikhail Arbatov in spite of how she still felt about Asami. Her love for Asami was as strong as ever despite the fact that she had no chance of ever owning his heart again. Akihito owned Asami’s heart now - lock, stock and barrel. Izumi didn’t resent Akihito for owning Asami’s heart; she actually adored Akihito and felt privileged to have healed the young man physically from his ordeal five years ago. But her own heart couldn’t stop loving Asami, couldn’t stop remembering the time they had had together as college sweethearts at Oxford University ten years ago. ‘Angel-san,’ she thought reverently of Asami; a tender smile gracing her gorgeous face. Her smile faded as her gaze fell upon her computer screen monitor...and the wallpaper covering the desktop of the monitor.

The wallpaper was a photo of a handsome young boy and a beautiful young girl who favored each other remarkably. Izumi’s gaze was both loving and pain-filled as she gazed at the boy and girl. “My darlings,” she whispered softly to the wallpaper photo; then she added strickenly as tears filled her eyes, “Our children, angel-san. Our children.”

The wallpaper photo of the ten year old boy and girl with black hair and dark blue-gray eyes favored both Izumi and Asami remarkably. And if Mikhail Arbatov ever learned of the existence of the boy and girl, Izumi knew Mikhail would inform Asami and then all hell would break lose.

‘I can’t let that happen,’ Izumi thought determinedly, shaking her head as she logged off of the computer; the wallpaper photo disappearing from view. ‘I cannot let that happen.’

 

~*~

 

The Royal Regent Hotel  
Downtown District of Space Colony Lunar 6 – near Lakeview Stadium

Late morning LST…

 

The BAD LUCK Tour Shuttle docked at Space Station L6A on Space Colony Lunar 6 at around 11 am LST. After securing one of the space station’s luxury shuttle buses to transport BAD LUCK & Co. to the hotel they would be staying in during their tour stop on Lunar 6, Ryo and Dee transported the entourage to the elegant Royal Regent Hotel in the downtown district of Lunar 6. The entourage arrived at the hotel at 11:30 am LST.

As the entourage disembarked from the space station shuttle bus; Ryo and Dee watched in utter amazement from the driver’s cabin of the shuttle bus at how the gathered swarm of fans reacted elatedly at the sight of their beloved band. “It never ceases to amaze me how loved and adored BAD LUCK is,” Dee said in awe. “It reminds me of how loved and adored Ryuichi Sakuma is by his fans.”

“Hai, BAD LUCK’s popularity is growing by leaps and bounds. They’re almost as popular as Ryuichi Sakuma,” Ryo agreed. Then he looked at Dee and allowed his gaze to travel over Dee’s chiseled profile. Dee was so handsome that his beauty took Ryo’s breath away for a moment. Dee was looking pretty well right now – like nothing had ailed him yesterday and last night and for the last two weeks. “BAD LUCK and Ryuichi Sakuma aren’t the only ones loved and adored,” Ryo said quietly; his gaze locked on Dee’s gorgeous profile.

“Yeah, Eiri has a huge following because of his songwriting abilities and his adventure-romance novels. And Akihito has a huge following because he’s an amazing photographer,” Dee said with a chuckle as he continued staring out at the fans. He had no idea his husband had stopped talking about BAD LUCK & Co. and was now talking about him.

The space station shuttle bus windows were tinted so dark that no one could see into them without a powerful flashlight. Ryo felt comfortable enough with the dark tint to reach up and stroke Dee’s lean cheek. Dee looked at Ryo in surprise and was met with a loving expression on Ryo’s beautiful face. “Baby?” Dee asked his husband inquisitively.

“You’re loved and adored too, itoshii. By me. Domo arigatou for agreeing to go see Dr. Curtis later today. You have no idea how worried I am about you,” Ryo breathed softly before he leaned forward and tenderly kissed Dee on the lips.

No one outside the shuttle bus saw the tender exchange between Ryo and Dee as the secretly married couple kissed each other gently and sweetly (only those close to them knew they were married; outsiders were clueless about their marriage because society still frowned on same-sex marriages and unions); then Ryo drew back and stroked Dee’s cheek again; Ryo’s gaze soulful as he husked softly, “Aishiteru, Dee-chan You mean everything to me. Everything.”

Dee felt his heart flutter at Ryo’s heartfelt declaration. “I love you too, Ryo-san. You mean everything to me too,” Dee whispered back thickly.

Ryo smiled and kissed Dee again; then they drew apart and left the driver’s cabin of the shuttle bus to go unload BAD LUCK & Co.’s luggage from the luggage compartment in the back of the shuttle bus.

Meanwhile, as BAD LUCK & Co. disembarked from the shuttle bus with L6 security and hotel security leading the way (Preventers’ Gundam Force had yet to arrive on L6 and begin their safeguarding of BAD LUCK and Akihito), Shuichi just happened to find himself behind Eiri as they started to descent the shuttle bus steps. Grinning mischievously at the great fortune of being behind Eiri, and knowing that he and Eiri were still out of view of the fans for the moment, Shuichi lowered his right hand and *SMACKED!* Eiri on the ass; then Shuichi palmed the firm, taut denim-clad buttock for a moment, squeezing and caressing it lightly before drawing his hand away!

Eiri jerked at the feel of Shuichi’s hand coping his ass! Eiri flushed in embarrassment, and he started to give Shuichi a scathing scowl and a piece of his mind when he felt Shuichi’s warm, sweet breath waft against his ear. “If you look back, koi-san, you’re gonna draw attention to us, and we don’t want that, now do we?” Shuichi asked in a voice so low, so throaty, so husky, Eiri thought his knees would buckle out from under him and he’d melt like butter onto the black tarmac! Good God, this lad was indeed an *intelligent virgin*! An extremely sexy *intelligent virgin*!

Eiri looked out at the throngs of legitimate press, the paparazzi, the fans, L6 security and hotel security that were positioned just at the private entrance to the hotel, and he realized that Shuichi was right: it wouldn’t be wise to draw attention to themselves; already, bulbs were flashing as the press, the paparazzi and the fans took pictures of BAD LUCK & Co.; and the fans were screaming at Hiro, Tatsuha and Suguru as the bandmates made their way over to the fans to glam for the cameras and sign autographs for the fans. Even Akihito and K had a few shouts for them from the fans, and they went over to the fans and signed autographs for them too before K joined Asami on the sidelines, and Akihito went to work snapping pics of BAD LUCK interacting with their fans for BAD LUCK’s upcoming galactic tour photo album book.

“Isn’t it amazing how the press, the paparazzi, and the fans always know where to find you, me and the guys?” Shuichi then whispered in Eiri’s ear; Shuichi’s narrowed, intense gaze on the crowd ahead of them as he slipped his hand underneath Eiri’s shirt and gently glided his palm along Eiri’s back. The feel of warm flesh touching warm flesh caused Eiri to shiver in pleasure. Eiri’s skin was smooth and silky-feeling, and Shuichi grinned devilishly as he whispered seductively in Eiri’s ear, “I wonder what would happen if I pushed your hair back from your nape, and suck on that tender spot on your neck until your knees buckle and you melt like butter against me as you scream my name in ecstasy?” Shuichi palmed Eiri’s back again and felt Eiri shiver again in pleasure. Shuichi chuckled throatily. “Mmm…I hadn’t realized you’d be this responsive to me, Eiri-san. Had I’d known before now…I would’ve been tormenting you day and night,” he drawled devilishly.

Eiri kept his expression neutral as he hissed through his teeth at Shuichi, “Stop it! We’re in public!”

“But I’m having so-ooo much fun!” Shuichi crooned back wickedly; then he breathed seductively, “You know, Eiri-san, some of my fans already think I’m banging you.” Eiri swallowed hard in shock! He hadn’t been aware that Shuichi’s fans thought he and Shuichi were having sex together! He wondered if any of his own fans thought that too! “It’s because of the songs you write for me, koi. They think we must be banging each other for you to write such steamy, seductive, romantic songs for me to sing. They think we’re in love with each other. Ooh, how right they are. If only they knew how much in love we are with each other. Maybe we oughta prove them right, let them in on our little secret; give them something to talk about forever,” Shuichi suggested seductively; his hand pressing warmly against Eiri’s back again.

Eiri shivered again in pleasure; the blush on his face deepening! “You do that, and I’ll kill you!” he snarled in his most ferocious tone!

Shuichi chuckled deeply – a sultry sound that threatened to turn Eiri’s knees to jelly! “Aw, c’mon, koi-san, where’s your sense of *adventure*, hmm? Don’t you want my fans to hear how musical your voice can get when I kiss you?” Shuichi teased as he rubbed Eiri’s back again; his fingertips dancing lightly along Eiri’s spine, causing Eiri to shiver yet again in pleasure. “Don’t you want them to hear you scream my name at the top of your lungs?”

“Shuichi, I know you’re teasing me, getting back at me for making us wait to make love together, but you’re getting on my last nerve! Now stop it!” Eiri gritted through clenched teeth!

“Ooh, I’m just getting started, Eiri-san. You think I’m on your last nerve now, wait until you see what I’m gonna do to you inside the hotel,” Shuichi murmured shamelessly; a wicked gleam in his eyes.

“Shuichi! Stop it right now!” Eiri warned again!

“Koi-san, I know I can’t do anything to you here right now cuz we’re outside the hotel,” Shuichi soothed as he danced his fingertips up Eiri’s spine; then glided his palm down Eiri’s spine, causing Eiri to suck in his breath and shiver again in pleasure. “But I can later once we’re inside the hotel; inside your suite or mine. I’ll make you scream so loud, our ears will ring for a week.”

Eiri chuckled darkly, “That’ll never happen.”

Shuichi’s hand stilled upon Eiri’s back. “What? Us not making love together?” Shuichi asked urgently, almost fearfully; a chink in his confidence appearing.

Eiri felt bad about making Shuichi think for a moment they would never make love together; but the lad was getting on Eiri’s nerves, so Eiri didn’t let himself feel too bad! “*Screaming*,” Eiri murmured with an exaggerated sigh. “I don’t scream.”

“Thank God. You scared me there for a minute,” Shuichi sighed in relief, his confidence restored; then he realized what Eiri had said and laughed softly, delightfully. “I’m not surprised you don’t scream; you’re a pretty quiet guy most of the time. But you haven’t made love with me yet. I’ll have you screaming, Eiri-san. You can count on it.” He squeezed Eiri’s waist, letting his fingers dance against tender, sensitive skin, causing Eiri to shiver again in pleasure; then Shuichi withdrew his hand from underneath Eiri’s shirt and walked alongside Eiri like nothing had been amiss.

Eiri nearly lost his balance when Shuichi drew away! Eiri stumbled slightly; then he regained his balance as he shot Shuichi a scathing glare! “You’re going to pay for that, you little sadist!” he snarled through his teeth as his cock twitched and throbbed in dissatisfaction against the fly of his jeans!

Shuichi shot Eiri a teasing grin. “I sure hope so, koi-san. I’m looking forward to it,” Shuichi challenged saucily; then he headed over to a group of screaming/crying girls and greeted them enthusiastically!

Eiri rolled his eyes at Shuichi; then Eiri put on his friendliest smile as he went over to another group of girls and signed autographs for every one of them – the girls big fans of his novels as well as his songwriting.

The flashbulbs and shutters of cameras clicked away as the press and the paparazzi took fabulous pics of BAD LUCK and Eiri interacting with the fans as L6 security and hotel security kept close watch on everyone and everything.

And in the midst of the controlled chaos, Akihito snapped fabulous pics of BAD LUCK with the fans, and a few of Eiri with the fans too. When Eiri went on his book signing tour later in the year, Akihito would be going along on the tour to take pics of Eiri with the fans for an upcoming photo book Eiri was planning to do. Asami would be going on the tour as well because he was Akihito’s boss/protector and Eiri’s publisher. Standing behind Akihito so that Akihito wouldn’t feel too uncomfortable being in the midst of people he didn’t know was Asami. Asami paid attention to everything going on around them – Asami knowing Akihito was too caught up in his work right now to pay attention for any unexpected dangers – as Akihito snapped one fantastic pic after another of BAD LUCK and Eiri interacting with their fans.

Leaning forward discreetly, Asami praised quietly in Akihito’s ear; Asami’s voice loud enough for only Akihito to hear, “Excellent job, itoshii, you’re doing very, very well. I’m so proud of you, angel-san; so very proud of you. You are a marvelous photographer, and you capture the essence of BAD LUCK and Eiri so effortlessly. I knew when I hired you for my photography company I had made a good and wise choice. You are a natural with the camera, Akihito. You are a terrific photographer. You are destined to be among the best in your field of artistry and precision.”

Akihito heard his boss’ praise and encouragement, and he shivered slightly at the feel of Asami’s warm breath wafting against his ear. He was thrilled his work ethic pleased and impressed Asami, and he was deeply affected by Asami’s nearness. He tried to act like Asami’s nearness wasn’t affecting him, but his cheeks colored slightly with warmth, and he heard Asami’s deep, gentle chuckle before Asami whispered softly to him, “I know what I mean to you, itoshii, and I’m pleased and honored you love me and desire me. I love and desire you too, itoshii. I love and desire you very, very much.”

Akihito swallowed hard before murmuring back softly for only Asami’s ears to hear, “You mean everything to me…Asami. Everything.”

Asami smiled, his heart gladdened by the love he heard in Akihito’s sweet voice. “Concentrate on your task again, itoshii. Forgive me for disturbing you,” Asami then whispered apologetically.

Akihito hesitated, his camera lowering slightly from his face. He swallowed hard as he worked up his courage; then he tilted his head back slightly and whispered softly to Asami in a low voice that only Asami could hear, “I want to be yours, koishii. I need to be yours. Make love to me tonight, Asami. I’m ready.” It took every ounce of bravery Akihito had to say that to Asami, but he had meant what he had said. It was time he stopped living in fear; it was time he let go of that fear. It was time he trusted Asami completely, and allowed for them both to have the life together they both yearned and craved deeply for. When Asami didn’t respond to Akihito’s request, Akihito glanced back at Asami and saw the flash of shock in Asami’s steel-gray eyes. Akihito bit his lower lip worriedly as he turned back to his camera and continued taking pics of BAD LUCK and Eiri. ‘Am I wrong in asking him to make love to me?’ he fretted silently; his heart clenching with despair. ‘Maybe…maybe he doesn’t want me like I thought. I am used and damaged. Who in the galaxy would want someone like me?’ he thought woundedly. ‘He can have anyone he wants…have someone perfect and clean and untouched. Why would he want me? Why would he want someone tarnish and dirty like me?’ He sighed deeply and blinked back tears. ‘But I want him! Dammit, I love him and I want him!’

Asami saw the way Akihito worried his lower lip with his teeth as he continued taking pictures of BAD LUCK and Eiri, and Asami knew instantly the lad was regretting asking Asami to make love to him because he feared Asami didn’t want him. Shaking himself from the momentary shock Akihito’s request had put Asami in, for Asami hadn’t expected the moment he’d been yearning for, for five years now, to come right here/right now and arrive so suddenly and unexpectedly, Asami swallowed carefully, then he asked cautiously, “Itoshii…are you sure? I mean…is that what you truly want? Are you truly ready to let me make love to you?” He wanted no doubts between him and Akihito; he wanted to be certain this was what Akihito truly wanted.

“Forget I asked. I shouldn’t have,” Akihito mumbled as he kept his face turned away from Asami; Akihito staying focused on his work. He felt tears sting his eyes, and he wanted to flee and go find a dark corner to hide himself in so that he could cry his heart out. He felt like an idiot asking Asami to make love to him. It was obvious Asami didn’t want him.

Akihito felt Asami squeeze his shoulder discreetly. “You misunderstand me, itoshii. I was surprised for a moment; that doesn’t mean I don’t want you because I do,” Asami corrected gently. Akihito faltered in his picture-taking as he listened intently to Asami. “Akihito…I want you. I’ve wanted you for five years now. You needn't fear I don’t want you because I do. I want you very, very much.”

Asami felt Akihito shiver slightly and saw Akihito’s Adam’s apple bob as Akihito swallowed deeply. Asami could feel the tension in Akihito’s body underneath his hand as he squeezed Akihito’s shoulder again gently and discreetly. He knew Akihito was hanging on to every word he said, so he made sure what he was going to say next was very clear and precise and left no room for misunderstanding. “I’ll make love to you tonight, Akihito. If you’re sure it’s what you truly want, I’ll make love to you tonight and make it an experience you will remember fondly and lovingly forever,” he whispered very clearly and precisely.

Akihito’s indigo-blue gaze glanced back at Asami again, and Asami saw the tell-tale sheen of tears in the beautiful, soulful orbs. Asami wanted to envelop Akihito in his arms and soothe the lad and dry the tears from the lad’s eyes. Akihito blinked; a tear did escape and hovered on Akihito’s lashes before trailing unchecked down his cheek. Asami resisted the urge to reach out and swipe the tear away. The tear disappeared beneath Akihito’s chin, and for a moment neither man spoke. Then Akihito squared his jaw and said resolutely to Asami, “Hai, I’m sure, koishii. I’m sure.” Akihito swallowed again, and some of his resolve faded as he added softly in a pleading tone, “Please, Asami. Please.”

It broke Asami’s heart to hear Akihito plead to him. Asami knew Akihito had spent much of his past pleading with others not to hurt him, and it ripped Asami’s heart in half to hear the lad plead again for something Akihito obviously wanted very, very much.

But it was within Asami’s power to give Akihito what Akihito wanted, and to give Akihito everything that Akihito would ever want.

Resisting the urge to hug Akihito, Asami whispered back lovingly to the lad, “I will, itoshii. I will make love to you tonight. I promise. And I do want you. Never think you’re not good enough for me because you are, Akihito. You are more than good enough for me.”

Akihito felt tears sting his eyes again as the truth of Asami’s words penetrated his being and settled within his heart and soul. “Domo arigatou,” he murmured soulfully and meaningfully to Asami; then he turned back to his camera and refocused on his task; taking more fantastic pics of BAD LUCK and Eiri as his heart soared with elation and relief. ‘He wants me!’ he thought gleefully. ‘He wants me! He wants me!’

And as Akihito continued working, Asami stared in utter fascination and anticipation at the beautiful, vibrant young man before him. ‘At last, you’re finally ready to be with me completely, my sweet itoshii,’ Asami thought in utter amazement; then his heart fluttered with joy. Smiling softly, he squeezed Akihito’s shoulder again discreetly and murmured softly and discreetly in Akihito’s ear, “I’ll make tonight a night you will cherish and remember fondly forever, my heart. A night filled with passion, pleasure, tenderness, love and joy. I give you my word, itoshii.”

Akihito shivered slightly at the images Asami’s words conjured up in his mind. “Domo arigatou, koishii,” Akihito whispered again quietly, and Asami heard the raw emotion in Akihito’s voice. Then Akihito refocused on his work again; laughing softly as he caught on film a jubilant moment between Shuichi and two exuberant fans.

Asami felt his blood heat with anticipation as he watched Akihito work; Asami’s mind not on Akihito’s performance as a photographer, but rather on what type of lover Akihito was going to be with Asami later tonight. Asami wasn’t quite sure what Akihito knew about lovemaking, but Asami sensed the lad would be very eager and responsive to him. “Aishiteru, Akihito. Aishiteru,” Asami whispered meaningfully to the lad, and his heart warmed with elation as a glowing smile broke across Akihito’s face that was partly to do with Shuichi’s happiness with the fans…and everything to do with Asami’s declaration of love to Akihito.

 

~*~

 

Up Next - Chapter 1D...


	4. CHAPTER 1D: When the Time Is Right

Author’s Note: This AU anime fic is a crossover fic of many animes: Gravitation, Gundam Wing, Code Geass, Fullmetal Alchemist, Trinity Blood, ViewFinder, FAKE, Gunslinger Girl, Orphen, Sailor Moon, Ronin Warriors, Darker Than Black, Robotech, Voltron, BLEACH and Death Note. NO PROFIT IS BEING MADE FROM MY AU ANIME CROSSOVER FIC, AND I DO NOT OWN THE ANIME CHARACTERS IN MY FIC; THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS/CREATORS. PLEASE DO NOT SUE ME; I HAVE NO MONEY. However, the plotlines and original characters of my AU anime crossover fic are of my own creation and are copyrighted. ~ Lori-Dee 2010.

 

~*~

 

CHAPTER ONE (D): When the Time Is Right

 

~*~

 

A half hour later at the Royal Regent Hotel

The dawning of a new era begins...

 

BAD LUCK & Co. finally made it into the hotel and was whisked away by hotel security to a private reception room on the main floor that was stuffed to the gills with all sorts of yummy refreshments. BAD LUCK’s new security detail had just arrived, and the super agents were refueling themselves with the refreshments when BAD LUCK & Co. entered the reception room. The five super agents turned to their new charges and smiled at them.

BAD LUCK & Co. were both shocked and impressed by what they saw. The five super agents were five young men ranging between the ages of twenty-two and twenty-five, and they stood in formation before BAD LUCK & Co. The five agents were dressed in majestic Preventers’ uniforms of black and embroidered gold, with name tags, decorated ribbons, and dog tags adorning them. They looked very distinguished, very handsome, very celebrated agents, and they looked capable of kicking some serious ass.

And they looked *young*. Extremely *young*. *Young* as in Shuichi-Hiro-Tatsuha-Suguru-Akihito *young*.

And it was that *youthfulness* that had Eiri, K, Dee and Ryo questioning Asami's and Tohma’s logic in selecting the agents to safeguard BAD LUCK and Akihito. It had Akihito questioning Asami's and Tohma's logic too. “Koishii, they look so young. As young as me and the guys,” Akihito murmured discreetly and concernedly to Asami as he stared worrisomely at the five super agents. “You and Tohma honestly expect youngsters like them to keep me and BAD LUCK safe?” Akihito cast Asami a worried look. “I’d feel a lot better just having you safeguard me like you have been for the past five years.”

“They are young, but Tohma and I wouldn't have selected them if they couldn't do the job," Asami reassured his beloved; standing by his and Tohma's decision. He rubbed Akihito's back discreetly and reassuringly and soothed, "Don’t worry, itoshii; Gundam Force will do their part to keep you safe. And I will do my part to keep you safe too."

Akihito relaxed some at Asami’s reassurances, but apprehension still clouded Akihito’s gaze. “Aishiteru,” Akihito murmured softly to Asami, feeling the need to say the word.

Asami resisted the urge to cuddle Akihito and comfort him. Asami wasn't sure if Gundam Force had read yet the memo Tohma had faxed them a few days ago about the dynamics of Asami and Akihito's relationship as well as the dynamics of Eiri and Shuichi's relationship, K and Hiro's possible relationship, Tatsuha's relationship with Ryuichi Sakuma, and thus Asami didn't want to risk outing himself and Akihito to disapproval and ridicule. The galaxy on a whole still wasn't fully receptive to same-sex relationships, and many security networks frowned at such relationships too.

“Aishiteru,” Asami whispered back softly to Akihito, hoping the sweet declaration would soothe Akihito some. It did. The flash of joy that flared in Akihito’s indigo-blue gaze made Asami’s heart leap with joy. Akihito loved it when Asami told him he loved him, and Asami made certain he told Akihito often how much he loved him. In turn, Asami loved it when Akihito told him he loved him.

“Asami, what the hell is *this*?!” Dee hissed at Asami as he and Ryo, along with Eiri and K, stared in shock at the young super agents standing before them! “They look like they’re barely out of pre-school! We’re expected to entrust the safety of BAD LUCK and Akihito to *them*?! To a bunch of *pre-schoolers*?! What the hell are you and Tohma smoking?!” Ryo poked Dee in the side with an elbow to shut Dee up before Dee was overheard by Gundam Force, and Dee grunted and shot Ryo an angry glare!

“They do not look *that young*, but they do look like they’re barely out of high school. Especially that blond-haired one,” Eiri muttered concernedly as he looked intently at one of the super agents - a young-looking blond-haired, ice-blue eyed marvel that looked more like an angel than a human being, so gorgeous was he.

"That one with the three foot long braid looks like he just stepped out of Middle-earth to join us mere humans. He's as pretty as Legolas. And his hair is longer than mine and Hiro's put together," K muttered as he stared intently at one of the other super agents - a chestnut brown haired, dark violet-eyed marvel that did look as beautiful as Legolas the Warrior-Elf from the LORD OF THE RINGS Trilogy Movies.

"Both he and the blond-haired one are absolutely gorgeous," Eiri murmured, and K, Dee, Ryo and Akihito nodded in agreement.

“Gentlemen, remember where you are and who's with you," Asami reminded Eiri, K, Dee and Ryo authoritatively, reigning in the hormones of said others before they went haywire over the two gorgeous super agents.

Dee and Ryo immediately came to their senses and blushed guiltily as they looked apologetically at each other. It took Eiri and K a little longer to come to their senses, and when they did they both were hit with jealous glares from Shuichi and Hiro, respectively!

Asami coughed into his hand, smothering the chuckle that bubbled up in his throat at the comical guilty glares both Eiri and K shot back at Shuichi and Hiro, respectively! Asami then looked at Akihito and noticed how guiltily Akihito was looking at him. Asami smiled and murmured for Akihito's ears only, "It's okay to look, itoshii. Just remember who holds your heart."

Akihito blushed and whispered back, "You, Asami. You hold my heart."

Asami resisted the urge to sweep Akihito into his arms and kiss Akihito senseless. "They're all between the ages of twenty-two and twenty-five,” Asami informed Akihito, Eiri, K, Dee and Ryo about the super agents. “Agent Yuy and Agent Maxwell - Agent Maxwell is the one with the three foot long braid - are twenty-four. Agent Chang is twenty-five. Agent Barton is twenty-three. And Agent Winner - the blond-haired one - is twenty-two.”

“They still look too young to be safeguarding anyone,” Dee grumbled as he regarded the super agents disapprovingly. He then muttered to Ryo, Eiri and K, “We keep our eye on those agents, got it?”

“Aye,” Ryo, Eiri and K acquiesce.

"You've nothing to worry about, gentlemen. These young men are exceedingly capable of keeping our lads safe," Asami reassured. Dee, Ryo, Eiri and K didn't look convinced.

Neither did Akihito as he stared apprehensively at his new security detail.

Asami saw the apprehension in Akihito's eyes and reassured softly, “They'll keep you safe, itoshii. But if'll make you feel better, I’ll continue safeguarding you too.” A sigh of relief escaped Akihito, and Akihito smiled gratefully at Asami. Asami returned the smile with a warm one of his own.

Across the space that separated BAD LUCK & Co. from Gundam Force, Gundam Force’s Fourth Agent Trowa Barton took a sip of his coffee, then he set his Styrofoam cup down on a table beside his plate of refreshments and murmured to Second Agent Duo Maxwell and Fifth Agent Quatre Raberba Winner, “Mr. Yuki, Mr. Winchester, Mr. Laytner and Mr. Maclean don’t like the fact we’re so young. They don't believe anyone as young as us are as good as our reputation says.”

"Did you see that scathing scowl Mr. Laytner just gave us? He *really* disapproves of how young we are," Quatre murmured concernedly as he took a sip from his water bottle.

“Heh, well isn’t he and his buds in for a *BIG SURPRISE* when they find out just how damn good we are!” Duo crowed as he flashed his most disarming grin at Mr. Yuki, Mr. Winchester, Mr. Laytner and Mr. Maclean before popping one of the shrimp balls he had piled on his plate in his mouth! Mr. Yuki, Mr. Winchester, Mr. Laytner and Mr. Maclean stared back at him coldly! Duo swallowed the shrimp ball and grumbled sourly to Trowa and Quatre, “Geez, talk about a hard crowd to please!” Usually, Duo's disarming grin was a tension-breaker, but not today! Mr. Yuki, Mr. Winchester, Mr. Laytner and Mr. Maclean were not falling for the ol' Maxwell charm!

“Mr. Takaba looks a bit anxious about us,” Quatre then whispered concernedly to Duo and Trowa. “He thinks because we’re around his age, we can’t be capable of safeguarding him.”

“His file says he’s been through a lot. He doesn’t trust easily. Neither does Mr. Nakano,” Trowa whispered back concernedly. “Do either of you remember what they’ve been through?”

"Yeah. They're both victims of rape. Years worth of rape for Mr. Takaba. Poor guy. I know what that's like," Duo muttered; then he fell silent as he regarded both Mr. Takaba and Mr. Nakano sympathetically without looking sympathetic. He felt Trowa squeeze his shoulder comfortingly as Quatre said his piece.

“Aye, I remember. Mr. Takaba was stolen from his parents and sold into the human trafficking sex trade when he was five years old. His captors murdered his parents. He was trapped in that despicable sex trade until Mr. Asami and another man named Mr. Arbatov rescued him five years ago. Mr. Nakano, who lost his mother to cancer when he was nine years old and became a street orphan, was gang-raped by thugs when he was ten years old. Mr. Shindou and his mother discovered Mr. Nakano behind their house in the alley and saved his life,” Quatre murmured, his ice-blue eyes dulling for a moment as dark memories from his own painful past assailed his mind.

Trowa saw those dark memories in Quatre’s mind and thought silently to Quatre, {Bury them, chéri. Don’t let them take hold of you again. I didn’t mean to make you remember them again, bébé. Forgive me.} Out loud, he whispered to Duo, "I didn't mean to drag up painful memories for you, my friend. Forgive me."

Both Agent Heero Yuy and Agent Chang Wufei heard Trowa and turned to look concernedly at Duo.

Quatre pushed his own horrible memories aside, burying them deep in his psyche again before thinking back gently to Trowa, {Hush, habibi. You did nothing wrong with me nor with Duo. Duo and I are always going to remember what happened to us, respectively. But I won’t let what happened to me control me again. You and I both won’t let it control me again.}

{No, chéri, never again will we let it control you,} Trowa pledged silently.

{And Heero and Wufei won't let it keep controlling Duo,} Quatre reassured, and they both looked concernedly at Duo. Both Heero and Wufei were whispering discreetly reassuring words to Duo, but Duo seemed not to hear them as he stared off at something only he could see.

Out loud, Quatre said to his teammates in a tone that sounded every bit as regal as the royal Sanctarian prince that he was, “We will have to prove to Mr. Takaba and Mr. Nakano that we are capable of keeping them safe. And we will have to prove to Mr. Yuki, Mr. Winchester, Mr. Laytner and Mr. Maclean that Mr. Asami and Mr. Seguchi made a wise choice in choosing us to safeguard BAD LUCK and Mr. Takaba.”

Trowa couldn’t help smirking as he muttered back to Quatre, “That’s my warrior-prince. Determined to prove the critics wrong no matter what,” Trowa praised.

“You betcha, habibi,” Quatre replied back as he smirked back at Trowa; Quatre’s ice-blue eyes set with determination.

"It's going to take a miracle to gain their trust - especially Mr. Nakano's," Duo muttered disconcertingly, causing both Heero and Wufei to whisper discreetly more comforting words to him. 

Asami introduced Eiri, K, Dee and Ryo to Gundam Force; Gundam Force introduced themselves to Eiri, K, Dee and Ryo; then Asami introduced BAD LUCK and Akihito to the members of Gundam Force. In turn, Gundam Force introduced themselves to BAD LUCK and Akihito.

“I am First Agent Heero Yuy. I am the leader of Gundam Force,” Heero said authoritatively. He was a tall, raven-black haired, Prussian blue-eyed Sanctarian man of Japanese decent with a droning monotone. He was twenty-four years old. He stepped back slightly and held his gloved hand out towards the young men standing in formation beside him. “These are my teammates,” he announced, and a bit of pride for his teammates could be heard in his droning, authoritative monotone.

“Second Agent Duo Maxwell, at your service,” Duo said with a broad smile and in a voice so deep and rich, it almost sounded unreal. He was a tall, chestnut-brown haired, dark violet-eyed Sanctarian man of American decent. He was twenty-four years old. He had super-long hair that was plaited in a three foot long braid that was so damn long, it reached below his waist to his ass! He wore the braid draped over his right shoulder. The braid was thick and looked silky-soft.

And his eyes! Lord, his eyes were such a dark violet, they looked purple!

BAD LUCK gawked at Agent Maxwell, and Akihito resisted the urge to snap a pic of the gorgeous super agent! BAD LUCK and Akihito had never seen anyone with dark violet eyes before! Agent Maxwell was beautiful; absolutely beautiful! And his braid looked so silky, so soft, so shiny-smooth that BAD LUCK and Akihito wanted to touch it and run their fingers through it!

Duo noticed BAD LUCK's and Akihito Takaba's appraisal of him, and he kept his expression pleasant as he thought disdainfully, ‘It never changes, does it?! Once again, I’m being gawked at like some sort of freak of nature, not as a human being! I’m HUMAN, dammit! I breathe and bleed and have feelings just like all of you! I’m not some fey creature to leer at! Stop looking at me that way!’

Of course, BAD LUCK and Akihito were oblivious to Agent Maxwell’s inner turmoil as they continued gawking and staring at him! “Is that braid of his for real?” Tatsuha muttered in awe to his bandmates.

“It sure looks real,” Suguru surmised in awe.

“It looks so soft,” Shuichi murmured in fascination.

“It must be at least three feet long,” Hiro mumbled in wonderment.

“Hey, you all, stop staring. It’s impolite,” K muttered to the bandmates; and they blushed guiltily and stopped staring.

Akihito was speechless as he continued staring at Agent Maxwell; Akihito’s finger grazing the shutter button of the camera he wore on a leather strap around his neck. Asami noticed Akihito staring and murmured, “It’s impolite to stare, itoshii. And photos cannot be taken of Preventer Agents because of security reasons.”

“I know koishii…but his eyes…his eyes are so…I’ve never seen eyes like his before. They…they are beautiful,” Akihito breathed in awe; then he blushed embarrassedly and stopped stroking the shutter button of his camera.

Asami chuckled quietly and reminded again softly, “It’s all right to admire, itoshii; so long as you remember who holds your heart.”

Akihito looked at Asami and said again seriously, “I know who holds my heart, Asami. And you know who holds yours.”

Asami’s teasing smile faded as he stared back at Akihito. “Aishiteru, itoshii,” Asami rasped thickly.

“Aishiteru, koishii,” Akihito murmured back huskily.

Meanwhile, Agent Maxwell continued fretting silently over BAD LUCK & Co. gawking at him - for all of them had gawked at him now! - and both Agent Yuy and Agent Chang noticed the slight tightening of Agent Maxwell’s jaw. {Duo, calm down, you’re safe. BAD LUCK & Co. are of no threat to you,} Heero’s inner voice echoed soothingly in Duo’s mind via the telepathic connection they shared; while Wufei rubbed Duo’s back soothingly and discreetly. Duo and Wufei were best friends (Duo was also best friends with Trowa and Quatre); Duo and Heero were best friends and romantically involved. Duo and Heero were empaths, and the psychic connection they shared was gifted only to Sanctarians such as themselves, and only came about when true love was found between two people regardless of their sexualities. Trowa and Quatre were empaths as well and shared the same psychic connection (they were best friends and romantically involved too). And through this psychic connection or *true love thingy connection* - as Sanctarians termed it – Heero acutely felt shards of resentment and fear surging through his beloved Duo.

{Heero, they’re gawking at me like I’m some exotic fey creature! I don’t like it when people look at me that way; especially men!} Duo argued back silently!

{They’re only innocently admiring you, koibito,} Heero admonished gently. {You’re a beautiful man, Duo. People are going to innocently admire your beauty, and not hurt you because of it. These young entertainers and their entourage are of no threat to you. Calm down, koibito, you’re safe.}

Duo kept his expression pleasant as he railed silently at his superior/significant other, {You don’t understand! Nobody understands!}

"Easy, Duo, relax. You're safe," Wufei whispered discreetly in one of the most comforting and understanding tones Duo had ever heard come from Wufei; Wufei's hand still rubbing soothingly and discreetly against Duo's back. It was like Wufei knew what Duo had just thought to Heero, although Wufei didn't know. Wufei had no *love thingy connection* with his teammates.

Expanding on what Wufei had just said, Heero thought tenderly to Duo, {We understand, koibito. Me, Wuffie, Tro and Qat understand fully what you’re feeling right now, what you always feel when you meet someone new. There’s no need to feel afraid, Duo. BAD LUCK & Co. is of no threat to you; they won’t hurt you. You and I and the guys won’t let them nor anyone hurt you. Trust me, Duo. And trust our friends.}

"You're safe, Duo," Wufei whispered again. "Heero and I, and Trowa and Quatre have your back."

"Always," both Trowa and Quatre pledged discreetly.

Duo swallowed hard, his heart twisting with fear even as he maintained his façade of pleasantness and professionalism before BAD LUCK & Co. He heard Heero’s worried sigh echo through his mind and felt Wufei pat his back reassuringly. He felt Trowa's and Quatre's concerned gazes regarding him briefly and discreetly. 'I'm a lucky sap to have such wonderful friends,' he thought appreciatively. ‘They remind me so much of Solo - my first and only friend before Heero, Wuffie, Tro and Qat.’ A heavy sadness came over him as memories of Solo Ramirez came to the forefront of his mind.

A wave of comfort came from Heero and infused Duo. {He's in a better place, koibito,} Heero soothed, and Duo swallowed at the painful lump that had formed in his throat and nodded in agreement.

Once Wufei was sure Duo was okay again, Wufei focused his attention back on BAD LUCK and Mr. Takaba. “I’m Third Agent Chang Wufei,” Wufei said. He was a tall, soft-spoken Sanctarian man of Chinese decent. He was twenty-five years old. He had slicked-back black hair caught back in a ponytail and piercing black eyes. His expression was stoic and severe.

“Damn, he looks like he’s hell-on-wheels. I sure hope I don’t have him safeguarding Ryu and me when Ryu joins us on-tour next week,” Tatsuha muttered to his bandmates disdainfully.

Eiri heard what Tatsuha said and muttered to his little brother, “He’s exactly what you’d need, Tats, to make you and Ryu tow-the-line.”

“That’s what we have Taki for. He’ll keep us out of trouble,” Tatsuha boasted confidently back at Eiri.

Eiri looked dead at Suguru and replied to Tatsuha, “He’s going to be too busy with his own love life to pay much attention to whatever devilment you get yourself and Ryuichi in. Since you won’t listen to me, hopefully you’ll listen to whichever Gundam Force agent is assigned to safeguard you. Hopefully that agent *is* Agent Chang, because he looks like a hard-ass that’s not going to put up with your shenanigans, brother-dear.”

Suguru swallowed hard as he looked back at Eiri. Everyone was aware of how Taki Aizawa felt about Suguru, and how Suguru felt about Taki. And with Taki coming with Ryuichi next week when Ryuichi arrived on BAD LUCK’s tour to work on that charity project Ryuichi and Shuichi had signed on to do…Suguru knew Taki would be trying every way possible to wear him down and give them a chance.

Suguru looked away from Eiri; Suguru deeply troubled by the prospect of seeing Taki Aizawa again.

Eiri saw how deeply troubled Suguru was, and Eiri felt deep compassion for the young keyboardist. He knew Suguru didn’t want to lose his parents’ love, but he also knew Suguru couldn’t keep denying his growing feelings for Taki Aizawa. ‘You’re in love with Taki, little pup. You won’t be able to deny it much longer. And when you can’t deny it anymore, we’ll be here to help you have a wonderful and joyful life with love of your life,’ Eiri thought compassionately; indicating that he and the rest of BAD LUCK & Co. would be there to help Suguru pick up the pieces after his parents deserted him, and help him have a wonderful and joyful life with Taki Aizawa – the love of Suguru’s life.

Tatsuha glared angrily at his brother Eiri; Tatsuha not the least bit pleased by what Eiri had just said about him! “Smart-ass! Just for saying *that*, big brother, I hope Shu pesters the hell out of you for the rest of this life and the next!” Tatsuha snarled!

“Oh, you needn’t worry about me not doing that, Tats. I’ve got *plans* for Eiri-san. *Plans* that will haunt him forever,” Shuichi assured as he smiled mischievously at Eiri.

Eiri played nonchalant as he replied back to Shuichi, “I’ve got *plans* for you too, Shu-chan. *Big plans* for you.”

Shuichi became dead-serious as he whispered to Eiri, “Plans? What plans? Tell me.”

Eiri smirked and muttered back, “That’s for me to know…and for you to wait and find out.”

Shuichi’s eyes widened in surprise as excitement tingled through him! ‘Could this be it? Could Eiri be planning to make love to me soon? As soon as tonight?’ Shuichi’s heart fluttered with hope and anticipation!

Meanwhile, Gundam Force continued to introduce themselves to BAD LUCK. “I’m Fourth Agent Trowa Barton,” Trowa announced. He was a tall, quiet-spoken Sanctarian man of Latin decent. He was twenty-three years old, and he had dark brown hair and dark green eyes. A kind smile graced his olive-complexioned face.

“And I’m Fifth Agent Quatre Raberba Winner!” Quatre announced enthusiastically! He was a tall Sanctarian man of Arabian/Nordic decent. He was twenty-two years old, and he had blond hair, expressive ice-blue eyes, and a smooth, cultured Arabic accent. He smiled, and his smile was so bright, so radiant, so angelic that it lit up the entire reception room! He was a gorgeous, angelic-looking young man.

“Good grief, he’s another Shuichi!” Hiro murmured, and Tatsuha chuckled as Shuichi elbowed Hiro in the side! Agent Winner appeared to be as enthusiastic and happy about life as Shuichi was! And usually when you had two people like that around, they tended to get on the nerves of the grumpy Hiros of the world big time!

“Oh, don’t worry, Hiro; I’ll protect you from them,” K jested with a smile.

Hiro looked at K and dead-panned flatly, “There’s nothing I want from you, K. And I don’t need your protection from anything.”

The smile fell from K’s face; Eiri winced in sympathy for K; Shuichi and Suguru stared worriedly at Hiro; Akihito, Asami and Ryo stared in shock at Hiro; Dee snickered; and Tatsuha murmured, “Damn, Hiro, that’s harsh!” as he stared in disbelief at Hiro!

Hiro rolled his eyes and focused his attention back on Gundam Force; his dark gray gaze locking on to Gundam Force’s superior, First Agent Heero Yuy. Agent Yuy’s monotone was grating on Hiro’s nerves!

Heero caught Mr. Hiroshi Nakano glaring at him, and Heero’s Prussian blue gaze narrowed suspiciously. Duo felt Heero’s suspicion and noticed how Mr. Nakano was glaring at Heero. {Shit, we’re going to have trouble with him,} Duo thought concernedly to Heero.

{Hai,} Heero thought back concernedly.

Meanwhile, the rest of BAD LUCK & Co. focused their attention back on Gundam Force, and each of them immediately zeroed in on Agent Winner’s angelic beauty and gawked at him! Quatre seemed oblivious to their gawking even as Trowa silently asked Quatre, {Are you all right, chéri?} Trowa had felt a wave of unease from Quatre.

{I’m fine, habibi. Their staring at me isn’t bothering me; but their staring at Duo is still bothering him. I can feel how upset he’s becoming,} Quatre thought back concernedly. Though both Quatre and Trowa were empaths and shared the *true love thingy connection*, Quatre was also gifted with the psychic ability to sense when a friend or family member was troubled by something. Quatre had sensed Duo’s unease acutely.

Trowa cast Duo a concerned glance. Duo appeared to be fine, but Trowa noticed a slight frown furrowing Heero’s brow, indicating to Trowa that Heero was becoming increasingly concerned about Duo and was trying his best to calm Duo down via the empathic connection the two shared. ‘Stay calm, Duo,’ Trowa thought to himself worriedly. ‘Let Heero help you stay calm.’

Meanwhile, Shuichi noticed how similar Agent Winner’s enthusiasm was to his own enthusiasm and smiled. ‘He’s a lot like me. We should get along quite well,’ he thought pleasedly.

“Actually, that’s Fifth Agent Prince Quatre Raberba Winner. He’s the nephew of our King Tallgeese Peacecraft,” Agent Yuy corrected with a fond smile at Agent Winner, and Agent Winner blushed shyly even as he emitted regalness and pride at his birthright and title.

And that was when Eiri suddenly realized why his brother-in-law had agreed with Asami to have Preventers’ Gundam Force safeguard BAD LUCK and Akihito. Agent Winner was a dead ringer for Tohma Seguchi! “Guys…doesn’t Agent Winner remind you of someone?” Eiri muttered discreetly under his breath to K, Asami, Akihito, Dee and Ryo as he stared intently at Agent Winner.

“Yeah, he reminds me of photos I've seen on the Web of the Peacecraft Siblings - Prince Mercrius, Prince Milliardo, Prince Clovis and Princess Relena. He’s their cousin,” K muttered back. All of them had seen photos of the famous Royal Peacecraft Siblings from time to time on the Galactic World Wide Web aka the Internet, and also in various magazines and newspapers, and on various news shows. Agent Winner did resemble the Peacecraft Siblings remarkably.

“No, I meant someone else. Someone not of his royal family. Someone we all know extremely well,” Eiri mumbled; then he looked at Asami expectantly. “Care to fill us in, Asami?” Eiri asked his publisher pointedly. Asami had become very good friends with Tohma Seguchi since Eiri signed on to be BAD LUCK’s songwriter two years ago, so Eiri knew Asami knew things about Tohma now that only Eiri and Eiri’s sister Mika (who was Tohma’s wife) knew about.

It was rare when Asami was at a loss for words, even rarer when he was caught off-guard about anything. But right now was one of those rare moments in history when Asami was caught off-guard and was at a loss for words as he looked at Eiri uneasily; Asami knowing what Eiri was implying, but Asami sworn to secrecy by Tohma not to say anything.

Akihito noticed how uncomfortable Asami suddenly was. Confused by the sudden tension that was rapidly forming between Asami and Eiri as the two men stared at each other, for the two men had always gotten along extremely well and were very good friends as well as worked well together, Akihito blurted out the answer that Eiri was demanding Asami give. “Agent Winner looks like a carbon copy of Tohma,” Akihito muttered, just as K, Dee and Ryo realized the same thing.

Asami shot Akihito a shocked look; then the shutters fell over Asami’s face as he looked back at Eiri coolly and reservedly.

“Bingo, Akihito,” Eiri said in agreement with Akihito’s statement as he stared back at Asami intently. “You knew this all along, didn’t you, Asami?” Eiri then accused his publisher tersely.

Asami remained stoic as he replied calmly to Eiri, “I was sworn to secrecy, Eiri. Tohma didn’t want anyone to know.”

“But I’m his brother-in-law. I’m family. You should’ve told me, Asami,” Eiri said tightly.

“Tohma is my friend. I do not break the confidences of my friends,” Asami said tensely.

“This is a mistake, Asami! Tohma is setting himself up for a lot of heartache!” Eiri sneered discreetly so as not to be overheard by Gundam Force nor BAD LUCK! His outburst caught Akihito, K, Dee and Ryo by surprise, and they looked at him in shock!

“It’s *his* mistake to make, Eiri,” Asami said evenly; yet Akihito could see the nerve throbbing at Asami’s temple, which meant Asami was becoming very agitated and upset with Eiri.

“Do you realize what Tohma may be forced to deal with here?! A man who wants nothing to do with him because of how he came to be!” Eiri hissed anguishly and barely discreetly; and it was obvious he was deeply concerned about his brother-in-law’s well-being! “That man and his family may not want anything to do with Tohma! They're *royals*, Asami! *Royals* do not like scandal! They would view Tohma as a scandal despite his wealthy status and position in high society! They would be *ashamed* of him, look down their noses at him! He doesn't deserve that!”

“You don’t know they would do that, Eiri! Tohma doesn’t either; that’s why he’s taking the risk of reaching out to them! He wants to know if they would accept him or not! And in the process, our boys will be protected by the very best security agency in the galaxy!” Asami hissed back lowly and discreetly; his steel-gray glare burning into Eiri’s dark hazel glower!

“You put Tohma up to this, didn’t you?!” Eiri accused his publisher tactlessly; his voice barely above a snarling hiss! “He told you about his past, how he has a half-brother out there that he’s never met, and you pushed him into doing this, knowing full well this could all backfire on him and hurt him more than he already is! Does Mika know about this?!” Eiri demanded!

“It was Mika who suggested the idea,” Asami said calmly; yet his gaze was blazing with controlled fury! He didn’t like how Eiri was treating him right now! Eiri was being disrespectful to him, and Eiri had never treated him like this before!

Akihito reached out discreetly and squeezed Asami’s arm; Akihito silently trying his best to keep Asami calm so that Asami’s legendary temper didn’t surface and alarm everyone in the reception room!

Asami felt Akihito’s hand squeeze his arm. “I’m okay, itoshii,” Asami murmured to Akihito; Asami still glaring at an irate Eiri.

Eiri’s anger began to cool some as Asami’s admission that Mika had suggested Tohma reach out to Agent Winner played in Eiri’s head. “My sister…suggested this?” he asked Asami hesitantly.

“Hai. Your sister is fully aware of how much her husband wants to know his half-brother. She supports him despite how painful this could all end up being for him. I support him too. That’s why I insisted he request Gundam Force to safeguard our boys. I knew if Gundam Force were assigned to our boys, Tohma would have the chance to meet Agent Winner and find out once and for all whether Agent Winner and his family want anything to do with him or not. Tohma agreed. And Mika is in full support of this,” Asami explained.

“Why didn’t you tell me about this, Asami? Why didn’t Tohma or Mika tell me?” Eiri asked, sounding very wounded now. He was extremely close to his brother-in-law, and he had thought he and Tohma shared each other’s confidence. He was finding out now that Tohma wasn’t sharing all of his confidence with him. Plus, it hurt Eiri that Asami didn't trust Eiri enough to confide in Eiri about this.

“We knew you would try to dissuade Tohma from doing this because you fear he might get hurt,” Asami said gently to Eiri, and Eiri felt the rest of his anger towards Asami fade, for Asami was right - Eiri would have tried to dissuade Tohma. “Tohma wants to do this, Eiri. He needs to," Asami impassioned. "He has to know once and for all whether he can have a life with the family he’s been denied his entire life. Don’t interfere with this chance for him, Eiri. I know you love him and want to protect him, but he’s a strong man, Eiri. He can handle this. Let him do this. Support him in this like how Mika and I are.”

Eiri sighed deeply and raked a hand through his hair. He had severe misgivings about this, but Tohma had a right to find out if he could have a life with his half-brother and family. Plus, BAD LUCK and Akihito deserved to have the very best safeguarding them, and Gundam Force was the very best. Eiri gave a curt nod of his head, indicating to Asami that he wouldn’t interfere with Tohma’s plan to meet his half-brother, and that he would support Tohma in every way possible regardless of how good or bad all of this turned out for Tohma.

Asami smiled at Eiri. “Domo arigatou, tomodachi,” Asami said appreciatively, and Eiri gave another nod in acquiesce of Asami’s gratitude.

“Would *somebody* tell us what the hell is going on here?!” Dee suddenly demanded discreetly of Asami and Eiri; Ryo and K looking as puzzled as Dee was looking as the three of them looked questioningly at Asami and Eiri!

Akihito looked questioningly at Asami and Eiri. “Can you two tell us what’s going on, please?” Akihito asked softly.

Asami felt his heart clench again at hearing Akihito plead for something. But Asami kept silent, knowing he shouldn’t break Tohma’s confidence despite the fact that Eiri had figured out what was going on and most of it was out in the open now.

“Agent Winner is Tohma’s half-brother,” Eiri explained to Akihito, taking the burden from Asami’s shoulders. K, Dee and Ryo listened intently to Eiri. “Part of the reason why Gundam Force is safeguarding you and the boys is so that Tohma can finally meet his half-brother and find out if he can have a life with his half-brother and the Peacecraft Family.”

All of the color drained from Dee’s, Ryo’s and K’s faces as Akihito said softly in understanding, “Oh.” Akihito looked very shocked too.

“My God…Agent Winner looks like a younger version of Tohma,” K muttered in shock as he looked over at Agent Winner.

“I’ll be damned…ol’ Tohma’s royalty,” Dee said in shock as he too looked over at Agent Winner.

“Eiri…how…?” Ryo stammered, shock written all over his face as he looked over at Agent Winner too.

“It’s a long story,” Eiri said. “The gist of it is Tohma is the illegitimate child of the late Princess Quatrine Peacecraft-Winner.” Akihito, K, Dee and Ryo gasped softly in shock at Eiri’s revelation. “She was raped by an OZ Terrorist, and unable to accept the circumstances surrounding the conception of her firstborn child, she gave Tohma up for adoption,” Eiri continued.

"Well, that wasn't very noble of her! It wasn't Tohma's fault how he came to be!" Dee muttered sourly, and Ryo elbowed Dee in the side - Ryo clearly offended by Dee's insensitive comments! "Ryo, she gave him up! That doesn't feel right to me! It's like she punished him for being conceived in violence! That wasn't his fault! He needed his mother's love, and she turned her back on him! That's wrong!" Dee hissed heatedly!

"Thank God Tohma's not here to hear you say that! That's insensitive, Dee!" Ryo admonished discreetly!

"Dee, some women can't handle raising a child that was conceived in violence - it's too painful for them. Apparently, that was the case for Princess Quatrine," Asami explained to Dee. “She could've aborted Tohma - most women of rape do that. Thank God she didn't. So don't be so quick to judge her, Dee. We really don't know how much pain she went through having Tohma and then giving him up for adoption. She was a princess, Dee. Royals don't like scandal; maybe her family forced her to give him up because of the scandal his conception might have brought upon them all. He's not at fault for how he came to be, and I doubt his birth mother blames him for the violence done to her. Maybe she gave him up so that he would have a better life with parents who could love him freely and unconditionally." Asami looked at Eiri. "You know more about Tohma's childhood than I do. Was it a happy one?" he asked Eiri.

“It was a very happy one. Ichiro and Seiko Seguchi were wonderful, loving parents to Tohma. After their deaths in a horrible plane crash ten years ago, Tohma learned about his true identity and how he came to be during the reading of their wills. He was shocked and devastated by the revelation. He’s been living and dealing with it ever since,” Eiri explained.

“Oh, poor Tohma; to find out something like that after losing the only parents he’d ever known…and during the reading of their wills…how unfortunate for him,” Akihito shook his head in sympathy for the SONY MUSIC record executive.

“My God…I had no idea,” K murmured in shock; his heart going out to Tohma.

"I can only imagine how shocking it must've been for Tohma, learning the truth about his parentage at such a tragic time," Ryo said sympathetically.

"That's fucked up," Dee said bluntly, sorrowfully, but his comment earned him a glare of disapproval from Ryo. Dee cleared his throat and amended, "I mean, that's terrible. Poor Tohma." Dee glared back at Ryo.

“Only Asami, Mika, you all and myself know about this; Tatsuha doesn’t know. Shuichi, Hiro and Suguru don’t know, either. Tohma wants as few people as possible knowing about this,” Eiri cautioned.

“You have my word I won’t breathe a word of this to anyone,” K promised. “I don’t want to do anything that would mess this chance up for Tohma.”

“Neither do I. I won’t breathe a word of this to anyone either,” Akihito promised.

“I’ll carry this secret to my grave,” Dee promised.

"So will I," Ryo promise.

“I don’t think keeping it a secret is going to matter much anymore soon,” Eiri murmured concernedly as he looked over again at Agent Winner. “Tohma has been wanting to reach out to his birth family and get to know them for many years now, but he’s been too afraid to do so because of the circumstances surrounding his conception. He fears they might reject him because of that. They have no idea who he is - who he *really* is.” Eiri looked back at Asami. “I guess it’s a blessing you insisted Tohma enlist Gundam Force to safeguard our boys, because Tohma’s finally ready to reach out to his birth family and see how they react to him. He’s ready to get to know his half-brother; ready to let his half-brother know who he is. Domo arigatou, Asami.”

Asami gave a nod of acquiesce to Eiri’s gratitude. “It’s what Tohma wants,” Asami said sincerely. “Forgive me for keeping you in the dark about this, Eiri. It wasn’t easy for me to do. I know how much Tohma means to you.”

“I understand. Sorry I got so upset with you a few minutes ago,” Eiri apologized, and Asami gave another nod of acquiesce, accepting Eiri’s apology.

Tohma was scheduled to meet up with BAD LUCK & Co. sometime this month, and Agent Winner would be present when Tohma arrived; thus bringing about the first-ever meeting between the two half-brothers – a Sanctarian prince who had no idea he had a half-brother and that said half-brother was SONY MUSIC record executive extraordinaire Tohma Seguchi.

Eiri looked at Agent Winner again and swallowed hard. Eiri had heard that royals could be unpredictable and judgmental, and he didn't know enough about Agent Winner to decide whether the Sanctarian prince would accept or reject Tohma. 'Please don't reject my brother-in-law, Your Highness,' Eiri pleaded silently as he continued looking at Agent Winner. 'He's a good man. He just wants to get to know you and your family. He means you no harm. Please don't hurt him.' Eiri was very fond of and protective of his brother-in-law, and he didn't want Tohma hurt in any way.

Meanwhile BAD LUCK continued their gawking at Agent Winner! “That blond dude is part Arabian. Raberba is an Arabian name. And he’s got an Arabian accent. Who ever heard of a blond-haired, blue-eyed Arabian?” Tatsuha muttered to his bandmates.

“I thought the same of Shu, Hiro, Aki, Eiri, Tohma and myself – who ever heard of Japanese men with the hair color and eye color we have?” Suguru commented with a shrug of his shoulders.

“He’s a prince too, that Arabian,” Tatsuha continued in regards to Agent Winner. “He's the nephew of the leader of the Earth Sphere Alliance and the most powerful king in the galaxy.”

"Somebody better clue King Charles di Britannia in on that. He thinks *he's* the most powerful king in the galaxy," Hiro muttered sourly. King Charles di Britannia of the planet Britannia was an archenemy of King Tallgeese Peacecraft, the Earth Sphere Alliance, the Sanc Kingdom and Preventers.

"King di Britannia's ego is too big for him to accept that," Tatsuha muterred disdainfully, and Hiro nodded in agreement.

“Agent Winner is also the president and CEO of Winner Enterprises. His company and Barton International are among the Top Ten in Forbes Magazine’s Top Companies List. Agent Barton is the president and CEO of Barton International. Both companies work closely together on various projects, and both agents inherited their companies when their respective parents passed away a few years ago. I think Agent Winner’s parents were murdered by enemies of theirs and King Peacecraft’s; and Agent Barton’s parents were killed in an accidental plane crash,” Suguru informed.

“Damn, that’s terrible,” Shuichi murmured; a note of sympathy in his voice as he regarded Agent Winner closely, his sharp mind beginning to piece something together. “I don’t know what I’d do if my Mom died.”

“I don’t know what I’d do if your Mom died either,” Hiro said, a note of sadness in his voice. He loved and respected Shuichi’s mother very much, and he knew what it felt like to lose a beloved mother – his own mother dying when he was just nine years old. “But that won’t happen for another fifteen-hundred years, tomodachi,” Hiro reassured as he patted Shuichi on the back.

“Hai, Mom’s doing well. She’ll be around for a long time to come,” Shuichi agreed, yet Hiro saw the shimmer of tears in his best friend’s eyes. Shuichi loved his mother very, very much, and it would devastate him greatly if he ever lost her. Blinking back the tears, Shuichi regrouped himself; then he muttered to Hiro regarding Agent Winner and Agent Barton, “Geez, those two agents are billionaires.”

“They’re loaded,” Hiro murmured back. “Makes me wonder why they’re Preventer Agents when they own and operate successful companies.”

“Maybe they crave the danger and adventure that being Preventer Agents provides,” Shuichi surmised.

“Perhaps,” Hiro agreed.

A sudden set to Shuichi's jaw occurred, and Hiro started to ask what was wrong when Shuichi asked Agent Winner curiously, “Agent Winner, you resemble our record executive Tohma Seguchi remarkably. Why is that? Are you by any chance related to him?" Hiro, Tatsuha and Suguru looked at Shuichi bewilderedly; then their gazes widened in shock as they looked at Agent Winner closely and saw what Shuichi saw!

Eiri, K, Asami, Akihito, Dee and Ryo looked in shock at Shuichi; Shuichi’s question flooring them!

“How in the blue blazes did Shu figure that out?! I thought you said he didn’t know about Tohma being related to Agent Winner!” Asami hissed at Eiri!

“He doesn’t know; I haven’t told him! And I have no idea how he figured it out!” Eiri hissed back worriedly as he glowered at Shuichi! His little beloved was too damn intelligent for his own good! Now Tohma's confidence may have been broken!

The members of Gundam Force looked at Shuichi, their expressions neutral – especially Agent Winner’s. “You would be surprised by how often I receive that comparison, Mr. Shindou,” Agent Winner replied pleasantly to Shuichi.

“You do?” both Eiri and Asami asked in shock at the same time.

Quatre looked at Mr. Yuki and Mr. Asami and thought, ‘Yep, they know.’ Quatre wondered who else knew as he looked casually at BAD LUCK, Mr. Takaba, Mr. Winchester, Mr. Laytner and Mr. Maclean. Out loud, Quatre said in response to Mr. Yuki and Mr. Asami, “I’m looking forward to meeting Mr. Seguchi, gentlemen. When will he be joining the tour?”

“Ah…in two weeks,” Eiri said, sounding a bit rattled.

“We’ll give you all an itinerary that lists when Tohma’s due to arrive after we’ve all settled into our suites,” Asami informed Gundam Force.

“Thank you, Mr. Asami,” Quatre said, answering for himself and for his teammates as he ranted silently to Trowa, {They know! Mr. Yuki and Mr. Asami know about Tohma Seguchi being my half-brother! But why hasn’t Tohma told me?! What’s holding him back?!}

{Perhaps the circumstances surrounding his conception?} Trowa thought back to his lover.

{That doesn’t matter to me and my family! We would welcome him with open arms!} Quatre fretted!

{He doesn’t know that yet, chéri,} Trowa reminded gently.

{Well I’m going to tell him so when I meet him!} Quatre promised determinedly, his heart twisting in grief for his secret half-brother!

Trowa felt Quatre’s grief and wanted desperately to enfold Quatre in a comforting hug. For a long time now, Quatre had desired to meet his secret half-brother after King Tallgeese discovered a year ago that Tohma Seguchi was Princess Quatrine's missing firstborn child. Apparently, Princess Quatrine had wanted to keep her firstborn child in spite of the circumstances surrounding his conception. But within hours after the child's birth, Princess Quatrine was told the child had died, and Princess Quatrine went to her grave believing her firstborn child was dead. It was when King Tallgeese was going through the old diaries of his late wife Queen Talia that he discovered the child was not dead but had been given away to a black market adoption agency; the King's own wife having given the child away herself! Queen Talia had done that because she had despised Princess Quatrine! (Author's Note: More about that later in the story!) For nearly thirty years, the Peacecraft Family had grieved and believed that Prince Rashid Raberba Winner was dead; but now they knew the truth, and they were determined to get back Prince Rashid at whatever cost; regardless of the fact that Prince Rashid was SONY MUSIC record executive Tohma Seguchi!

Trowa knew he couldn't hold Quatre right now; they were on-duty and they had to maintain a level of decorum and professionalism at all times while on-duty. {Ssshhh, calm down, chéri. Don’t work yourself up over this. Put it aside for now; we’ll deal with it when we meet Mr. Seguchi,} Trowa silently soothed.

The waves of grief Trowa felt coming from Quatre intensified for a second, then faded into a dull ache as Quatre pulled himself together. That Peacecraft bravery and strength kicked in, and Quatre looked stoic as he smiled pleasantly at BAD LUCK & Co.

It was that Peacecraft bravery and strength that had seen Quatre through some of the darkest moments in Quatre’s young life thus far; a bravery and strength that Trowa had witnessed time and again throughout the decade-plus years he had known Quatre. It was a bravery and strength that Trowa admired and respected tremendously; a bravery and strength that made Trowa love Quatre endlessly. {Te amo, mi chéri,} Trowa thought soothingly to the man he loved endlessly as his lover, best friend and teammate.

Quatre heard Trowa, and a tiny thrill of joy went through Quatre that Trowa felt. Quatre loved it whenever Trowa expressed his feelings to him. {Ana behibak, habibi,} Quatre thought back, and he felt that same tiny thrill of joy go through Trowa. Trowa loved it whenever Quatre expressed his feelings to him.

Glancing discreetly at each other, Trowa and Quatre shared a meaningful smile.

Meanwhile, Hiro asked the Gundam Force Agents, “All five of you are elite operatives already despite your ages? You’re no older than me and my bandmates. How can that be? I thought it took years for an agent to reach the status of *elite* in an organization such as yours?” Hiro knew he was suddenly goading and questioning the abilities of the agents, but he didn’t much give a damn at this point. He didn’t trust they could do what they claimed they could do – keep him and his bandmates and Akihito safe from harm. He felt the agents were way too young to live up to the hype that surrounded them.

Agent Yuy looked Hiro dead in the eyes and responded calmly, “Hai, that’s what happens when you’re the best at what you do, Mr. Nakano. We’re as good as the hype surrounding us says. In fact, we’re even better than what the hype is saying. We’re among the elite of the elite…among the very best of the very best in Preventers. Only Prometheus Force, Vermillion Force, Dailius Force and Voltron Force come within range of my team and me.”

"Better not let Agent Lamperouge, Agent Mustang, Agent Catalonia and Agent Michaelson hear you say that, Heero. They think they're better than us," Duo muttered to Heero with a prideful smirk.

"Wishful thinking can be misleading sometimes, don't you agree, Duo?" Heero boasted back teasingly, and Duo's grin widened as Wufei, Trowa and Quatre chuckled good-naturedly. They were only jesting though - Prometheus Force, Vermillion Force, Dailius Force and Voltron Force were as good as Gundam Force, but the five teams were fiercely competitive against each other in a good-natured way. The team that was ranked above all of them and considered the very best of the very best was Epyon Force - His Excellency Khushrenada's elite team headed by him.

Tatsuha muttered sourly to Hiro about Gundam Force, “They don't eat humble pie, do they?” Hiro gritted his teeth and nodded in agreement as he glared dagger-eyes at Agent Yuy. Hiro didn’t like the smug, self-assured Agent Yuy not one bit. Unfortunately, Hiro had Agent Yuy all wrong. Agent Yuy wasn’t smug; Agent Yuy was a very self-assured young man who was only stating a simple truth about himself and his teammates that BAD LUCK & Co. were going to realize and accept very soon.

“My first name is Hiroshi, but I’m referred to as *Hiro* by my friends,” Hiro then said evenly as he continued glaring at Agent Yuy; clearly letting the Gundam Force leader know that he had no intention of having everyone not call him by his nickname, no matter how much said nickname sounded similar to *Heero* and may confuse Agent Yuy and his teammates whenever the name *Hiro* was mentioned.

Heero realized that the BAD LUCK guitarist was challenging him, and Heero accepted the challenge smoothly by saying firmly yet politely to Hiro, “My first name is pronounced *Heee-ro*, and my teammates refer to me as such for the most part. I know the difference between the way my name is pronounced and your name is pronounced, Mr. Nakano, so I doubt there will be any confusion on my part or that of my teammates when my name or yours is mentioned. However, Mr. Nakano, you and your bandmates and associates will refer to me as *Agent Yuy* to eliminate any confusion you and them may have in figuring out which one of us is being addressed. Is that understood, Mr. Nakano?”

Hiro’s gaze hardened with disdain at being chastised so openly by the Gundam Force leader! Only Eiri, K, Asami, Dee, Ryo and Tohma Seguchi had the privilege of chastising him like that, and even then they had hell to pay when they did it! How dare this hotshot Preventer super-agent chastise him like this!!!

K, not liking how nasty-nice Agent Yuy was being to Hiro, bristled in reaction!

“Cool it, K,” Eiri muttered to K. “Hiro was goading and challenging Agent Yuy, and got what he deserved.” Eiri shot Hiro a disapproving glare!

Hiro rolled his eyes at Eiri!

K calmed down, but he glowered at Agent Yuy!

{Well nice to see you’re making friends, koi,} Duo silently teased Heero.

Heero chuckled internally as he regarded Hiro gravely. {Hiro was goading me, Duo; challenging my stature, authority and ability as a Preventer Agent,} Heero thought back concernedly to Duo. {Which tells me there’s more to Mr. Nakano than meets the eye. You be careful around him, koibito. He might be trouble.}

{No, Heero, he’s not trouble,} Duo thought back solemnly. {He’s scared and severely wounded. His friend the camera guy is scared and severely wounded too, but seems to be a bit more recovered from his ordeal than Hiro is.}

Heero studied both Mr. Nakano and Mr. Takaba closely. Duo was correct – both Mr. Nakano and Mr. Takaba were the walking wounded, but Mr. Takaba did seem more recovered than Mr. Nakano was. Heero could see underneath Mr. Takaba’s professionalism the slight nervousness and apprehension that always afflicted a wounded soul; but other than that Mr. Takaba seemed perfectly fine. Mr. Nakano, on the other hand, was anything but fine. Heero could see the hostility and alarm roiling off of Mr. Nakano in almost tangible waves of misery. Mr. Nakano was pure anger and fear, and he had a chip on his shoulder the size of Earth. That anger, fear and chip-on-the-shoulder came from the deep-rooted terror and torment that Mr. Nakano harbored, Heero realized. {I see now what you see, Duo. I had forgotten the traumas they've both been through,} Heero thought back to his beloved a moment later. {Mr. Takaba seems to be a bit more recovered from his trauma than Mr. Nakano is from his own trauma. But how did you see this, Duo? What clued you in on the severity of their mental and emotional states?}

{I know all the hallmarks of someone who’s scared, Heero, because I myself have lived with fear my entire life. Mr. Nakano’s scared, angry and hurt. I see me in him. Mr. Takaba is just scared and hurt, but is trying his best to overcome his traumatic past. Mr. Nakano's not even trying to overcome his traumatic past. Child sexual abuse is a horrible and difficult thing to overcome, Heero. I know because I'm living proof of how hard it is to overcome,} Duo thought back grievously.

Heero’s heart twisted at Duo’s summary of what had happened to Mr. Nakano and Mr. Takaba. Mr. Nakano and Mr. Takaba were victims of the same kind of abuse Duo had suffered when Duo was a child.

Heero felt the old, familiar waves of torment seething through Duo’s being, and Heero longed to reach out and comfort his beloved. But they were on-duty, so Heero restrained himself from physically comforting Duo and sent soothing waves of encouragement to Duo instead. It took a few seconds, but Heero’s waves of encouragement soothed Duo and settled Duo down eventually. Heero looked at Mr. Nakano and Mr. Takaba again and thought concernedly to Duo, {Both Mr. Nakano and Mr. Takaba may prove to be challenges to safeguard, koibito.}

{Mr. Takaba will be a breeze to safeguard. He’s a sweetheart, a very gentle soul – just deeply afraid but trying his best to overcome his ordeal. But I think his boss Mr. Asami, will be the primary person safeguarding him despite him hiring us to safeguard Mr. Takaba. They’re in love, Heero. I picked up on that the moment I saw the two of them.} Duo thought back, and he felt a surge of surprise come from Heero as Heero looked discreetly at Mr. Takaba and Mr. Asami and saw what Duo had seen. It was obscured and barely visible in front of Gundam Force, but Heero saw the love that existed between Mr. Takaba and Mr. Asami. {Mr. Asami didn’t inform us of how deep his relationship with Mr. Takaba ran,} Heero thought back to Duo.

{They probably wanna keep it a secret from us because technically they aren’t *together* yet - probably because Mr. Takaba is still trying to heal fully,} Duo thought back.

{Perhaps,} Heero agreed.

Both Heero’s and Duo’s gazes narrowed slightly as they turned their attention to Mr. Nakano. {As for Mr. Nakano, he’s angry and bitter and not even trying to overcome his ordeal,} Duo continued, {but I can handle him, koi. Don’t worry I’m up for the challenge of safeguarding him.} Duo smirked reassuringly at Heero.

Heero returned the smirk with one of his own as he thought back confidently to Duo, {I know you can, koibito. I have complete faith in you.}

Duo’s smirk widened. {Thanks, koi. Your faith in me means a lot to me…considering what I’ve been through lately.} Duo’s inner voice did not sound as cheerful as his smirk looked.

Heero’s heart twisted in sympathy for his beloved. {I know, koibito. But you’re doing great,} he encouraged silently.

{Thanks, Heero, I needed to hear that. Cuz I’m trying as hard as I can,} Duo thought back gratefully; despairingly.

{I know you are, koibito,} Heero soothed.

A few more pleasantries were exchanged verbally between Gundam Force and BAD LUCK & Co., then Asami, on the behalf of himself and Tohma Seguchi, thanked Gundam Force for agreeing to safeguard BAD LUCK and Akihito.

“It’s our job to go where we’re needed,” Heero said in response to Mr. Asami's and Mr. Seguchi's gratitude.

“What does *Gundam* mean?” Shuichi asked curiously.

“It’s short for *Gundanium Alloy*,” Heero explained; his voice retaining its monotone. “*Gundanium Alloy* is a unique compound that can only be produced in a zero-gravity Alchemic Transmutation Chamber. The compound is incredibly strong, and is electrically nonconductive and cannot be detected by radar or satellite.” He smiled at Shuichi. “Our headquarters in the Sanc Kingdom, along with our King’s residence and the aircraft and spacecraft we pilot are made of Gundanium Alloy, thus making them invisible to all radars and satellites. Many of our outposts are constructed of Gundanium Alloy as well. It’s virtually impossible for our enemies to find us.”

Shuichi, Hiro, Tatsuha and Suguru looked at Heero with such perplexity that Duo had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing out loud at the comical stares! Duo nudged his comrade, Wufei, and murmured, “They kinda looked like us, all confused and wondering “What the fuck…???” when Treize first explained to us what the hell Gundanium Alloy is.” Wufei chuckled in response; thus causing Duo to chuckle too.

Heero heard Duo and Wufei chuckling and smiled slightly as he thought in relief to Duo, {That’s it, koibito, stay focused on the here and now. We’ll deal with the past later, I promise.} He got no response from Duo, but that didn’t surprise him. Duo had a habit of ignoring Heero when he didn’t want to deal with something. But Heero knew Duo heard him. Their mental and emotional connection via their *love thingy connection* was very strong, had been for many years now. They were constantly linked to each other, constantly knowing each other’s thoughts and feelings.

That connection was also hard to bare at times when one of them was hurt or in pain – as was the case eight months ago when Duo was viciously tortured and left for dead in a pool of his own blood during a mission that he, Heero and Wufei had been on that had turned bad.

Heero shivered slightly as memory of that awful mission from eight months ago flooded his mind. He instantly felt when Duo saw his thoughts and immediately shut them off. {I’m sorry,} he relayed telepathically.

{It’s okay Heero. I don’t expect you to forget. Lord knows…I never will,} Duo thought back as he continued chuckling softly with Wufei. Duo's inner voice was wrought with heartache and grief.

Heero’s heart bled with sympathy for Duo.

Meanwhile, BAD LUCK continued staring bewilderedly at Heero. “Ooo-kay,” Shuichi said in response to Heero’s explanation of what Gundanium Alloy was. Shuichi was still clueless as to what Gundanium Alloy was, and he wasn't about to ask what Alchemy was because he knew he wouldn't understand what that was either. “I guess that’s a good thing for your headquarters, your King’s residence, your outposts and the aircraft and spacecraft you fly, hai?”

“It certainly is, Mr. Shindou,” Heero confirmed.

“Please, call me *Shuichi*, Agent Yuy. *Mr. Shindou* is too damn formal and makes me feel ancient,” Shuichi said with a wrinkling of his pert little nose. Eiri resisted the urge to lean over and kiss that cute little nose.

“Hai, Shuichi,” Heero acknowledged with a curt nod; his teammates nodding in agreement. He and his teammates would wait until they got the okay from the others in Shuichi’s group to call them by their first names.

“Gundanium Alloy keeps our enemies from finding us,” Wufei then said in response to Shuichi’s question about the purpose of Gundanium Alloy; Wufei’s tone of voice slightly less of a monotone than Heero’s.

“Hmm, lucky for you all and your King. Sounds like a safe place to live,” Hiro said evenly as he and his friends continued eye-balling the secret agents.

“Agent Yuy and his team will be handling all of your security needs; Eiri, K, Dee, Ryo and I will handle anything that's not security-related,” Asami informed BAD LUCK and Akihito.

"Sooo...that means when I want my hotel ice bucket filled, you'll go do it for me, big brother?" Tatsuha jested with a gleam in his eyes as he looked adoringly at Eiri.

"You will get your own ice, little brother. You are not a diva," Eiri grumbled, and Tatsuha pretended to pout as Shuichi, Hiro, Suguru, K, Asami, Akihito, Dee and Ryo chuckled uproariously. Eiri reached over and ruffled Tatsuha's hair affectionately; Eiri silently reminding Tatsuha that there wasn't anything he wouldn't do for Tatsuha. Tatsuha grinned elatedly at his big brother.

{Mr. Yuki and Mr. Uesugi are very close,} Quatre thought to Trowa as they observed the brothers. {Reminds me of how close Milli, Clovie, Reya and I are...and of how close we once were to Merci.} A note of melancholy echoed in Quatre's inner voice that Trowa picked up on immediately. Trowa sent soothing waves of comfort to Quatre, and after a few moments Quatre calmed down again. {Thank you, habibi,} Quatre thought graciously.

Trowa smiled softly and discreetly at his beloved. {You’re welcome, chéri,} he thought back lovingly to Quatre; then added reverently, {They remind me of how close Cathy and I are, and of how close the five of us are.} *Cathy* was Trowa's baby sister, supermodel Catherine Barton. And in spite of the romantic relationships between Trowa/Quatre and Heero/Duo, they and Wufei were as close as blood brothers and acted as such often.

“It is an honor to have you safeguarding our boys, Gundam Force,” Asami said graciously, the rest of BAD LUCK & Co. nodding in agreement and echoing their appreciation of Gundam Force as well.

“Thank you, gentlemen,” Heero acknowledged graciously; his teammates nodding in agreement. “It will be an honor to safeguard BAD LUCK and Mr. Takaba.”

“I guess you all can now finally retire your guns and grenades,” Tatsuha cracked at Asami, Eiri, K, Dee and Ryo; and Shuichi and Suguru snickered at Tatsuha’s jesting as both Hiro and Akihito looked a bit concerned. Hiro was used to having Eiri’s and K’s protection, and Akihito was used to having Asami's protection. Hiro wasn't sure he was comfortable with Eiri and K turning that responsibility over to a group of hotshots whom Hiro knew nothing about, and Akihito wasn't sure he was comfortable with Asami turning that responsibility over to a group of hotshots whom Akihito knew nothing about.

Eiri, K, Dee and Ryo shot scathing looks at Tatsuha for his smart-aleck remark, and Shuichi and Suguru cackled uproariously as Tatsuha looked a bit guilty about what he'd said. Eiri, K, Dee and Ryo were known for being a bit over-protective of BAD LUCK. 

Asami was known for being a bit over-protective of Akihito as Akihito looked a bit concerned as he regarded Gundam Force closely. Asami saw the look of concern on Akihito's face and leaned over and whispered softly to Akihito, “Don’t worry, itoshii, I’ll never stop protecting you. I’ll always safeguard you.”

Akihito relaxed some at Asami’s promise. Discreetly Akihito murmured, “Domo arigatou, koishii.”

Akihito felt Asami’s hand rub gently and discreetly against the small of his back. “You’re welcome, my heart,” Asami murmured back softly.

“Gentlemen, are all of you licensed gun carriers?” Heero asked Asami, Eiri, K, Dee and Ryo, and the five men confirmed to the super agent that they were. “Excellent. One can never have enough firepower,” Heero said in acknowledgement. Then he smirked and added, “However, your grenades will not be needed, gentlemen. My team and I have enough weaponry in our arsenals to protect BAD LUCK and Mr. Takaba sixty times over.”

That seemed to put BAD LUCK & Co. at ease...except Hiro. Hiro was far from being comfortable with Gundam Force safeguarding him, and he wouldn’t be comfortable with Gundam Force until he got to know Gundam Force better.

“Well, I’m feeling very good about all of this now,” Shuichi suddenly announced brightly. He was excited about the new security detail. “So gentlemen, who’s going to be responsible for whom?”

“As a team, Gundam Force will be responsible for BAD LUCK and Mr. Takaba during concerts and traveling,” Heero informed. “In individual situations, each of you will have one of us with you when in public. I will be responsible for you, Shuichi. Agent Maxwell will be responsible for Mr. Nakano. Agent Chang will be responsible for Mr. Uesugi. Agent Barton will be responsible for Mr. Takaba. And Agent Winner will be responsible for Mr. Fujisaki.”

Tatsuha nudged Suguru and snickered, “Agent Chang’s gonna have one helluva time keeping up with me when Ryuichi arrives on-tour with us next week!”

Suguru shook his head and said teasingly to Tatsuha, “Poor Agent Chang. You and Ryuichi are going to drive him crazy.”

'I wonder how Taki will react to Agent Winner safeguarding me. Will Agent Winner figure out how Taki and I feel about each other? Will Agent Winner scorn us for loving each other?' Suguru fretted silently, for Taki Aiwaza would be accompanying Ryuichi Sakuma when the famous singer paid a visit with BAD LUCK next week, and the growing love that was blossoming between Taki and Suguru was sure to be visible no matter how hard Taki and Suguru might try to suppress it.

Wufei’s expression remained stoic as he overheard what Mr. Uesugi and Mr. Fujisaki said. ‘That’s what you think, gentlemen,’ Wufei thought confidently. He had a few tricks up his sleeve for the unsuspecting Mr. Uesugi and Mr. Sakuma. Mr. Seguchi made sure Wufei and his teammates were fully aware of the romantic relationships/romantic feelings between Mr. Uesugi and Mr. Sakuma, Mr. Shindou and Mr. Yuki, Mr. Takaba and Mr. Asami, Mr. Nakano and Mr. Winchester, Mr. Maclean and Mr. Laytner, and Mr. Fujisaki and Mr. Aizawa; so Wufei and his teammates knew exactly what they were dealing with concerning these six couples.

“Mr. Uesugi,” Wufei said out loud, and Mr. Uesugi looked at him. “Mr. Seguchi informed my teammates and me that your significant other will be joining you on-tour next week to spend some time with you and to finish up work on a collaboration project with Mr. Shindou.” Wufei watched as all of the color drained from Mr. Uesugi’s face. Wufei then looked at Mr. Fujisaki and said, “Mr. Seguchi also informed my teammates and me that Mr. Aizawa will be accompanying Mr. Sakuma and will be spending some time with you.” Wufei watched as all of the color drained from Mr. Fujisaki’s face. Wufei’s next statements were addressed to both Mr. Uesugi and Mr. Fujisaki. “Mr. Seguchi expressed that it would be necessary for you both to have additional security in case your significant others wish to go anywhere with you, respectively; so two more agents will be joining us next week to help with safeguarding both of you and your significant others.” Wufei looked at Mr. Uesugi. “One of the agents will help me with you and Mr. Sakuma,” Wufei said to Mr. Uesugi.

“The other agent will help me with you and Mr. Aizawa,” Quatre said to Mr. Fujisaki.

“At this time we do not know the identities of the additional agents, but I will inform you of their identities once we are told,” Heero promised BAD LUCK & Co.

Tatsuha and Suguru looked stunned by what Agent Chang and Agent Winner had just said. “T-T-Tohma…t-t-told you all…about Ryu and me…and Guru and Taki?” Tatsuha stammered. Very few people outside of BAD LUCK & Co. knew about Tatsuha and Ryuichi being romantically involved, and even fewer people knew about the blossoming romance occurring between Suguru and Taki because of Suguru’s parents’ disdain for same-sex relationships.

“There isn’t a *Guru and Taki*! We’re not involved!” Suguru exclaimed in outrage!

“According to Mr. Seguchi there is,” Quatre said evenly to Suguru. Then Quatre added sincerely and compassionately, “I give you my word, Mr. Fujisaki, your parents will not learn about any time you spend with Mr. Aizawa.”

Suguru looked appalled! Tohma had told Gundam Force *everything* about him and Taki! Suguru glared at Eiri and Asami and snarled, “Tohma had no right to break my confidence!”

“Suguru, Tohma’s only trying to protect you and Taki,” Eiri soothed.

“There isn’t anything to *protect*, Eiri! Taki and I are *not* involved!” Suguru sneered angrily! Then he glared at Gundam Force and demanded sharply, “Just what has Tohma told you all about Taki and me?!”

“Mr. Seguchi informed us that you and Mr. Aizawa have a romantic relationship developing,” Quatre said gently. “He informed us that you and Mr. Aizawa are in love with each other but are currently not acting on your feelings because of your parents’ disapproval of said feelings.”

Suguru let out a laugh that was anything but mirthful! “So Tohma has told you all *everything* about Taki and me! How dare he! How dare he break my confidence like that!”

“Suguru, he didn’t break your confidence maliciously,” Asami soothed as Eiri reached out and rubbed a soothing hand against Suguru’s back. “Tohma just wants to make sure what you and Taki have is totally protected from your parents and the rest of the galaxy.”

“He didn’t have the right to tell *them* everything!” Suguru seethed; tears of anguish now glistening in his green-black eyes! It was obvious to everyone present that Suguru was suffering greatly from the stress that came with loving someone of the same sex. Everyone’s heart went out to him.

Suguru glared at Gundam Force again and demanded, “What else has Tohma told you all about?!”

“Mr. Seguchi was very forthcoming about all of you, Mr. Fujisaki,” Heero said, and the rest BAD LUCK & Co. stared in shock at him!

“What exactly has Tohma told you all about us?” Hiro asked suspiciously.

“Mr. Seguchi informed us about Mr. Uesugi’s romantic relationship with Mr. Sakuma because Mr. Seguchi wants that relationship to be protected and safeguarded in the same manner as Mr. Fujisaki’s romantic relationship with Mr. Aizawa,” Heero said.

“For the last time: Taki and I are *NOT* involved!” Suguru wailed angrily! “We’re *NEVER* going to be involved!”

“Never is a long time, Mr. Fujisaki,” Quatre said gently. “You never know what the future may hold for you and Mr. Aizawa.”

Suguru glowered at Quatre! “It doesn’t hold that, Agent Winner!” Suguru gritted through his teeth as Eiri rubbed Suguru’s back again; Eiri trying his best to calm Suguru down before Suguru said something that would set Gundam Force off!

“Mr. Seguchi informed us that you and Mr. Sakuma are keeping mum about your romantic relationship?” Heero continued, his question directed at Tatsuha.

“H-h-hai. W-w-we don’t necessarily want the entire galaxy knowing about us…given how some people view such relationships as ours,” Tatsuha stammered again, still in shock about how much Gundam Force knew about him and Ryuichi, and Suguru and Taki. Eiri could see how flustered and upset his little brother was and he reached out and squeezed Tatsuha’s shoulder as he continued rubbing Suguru’s back. Tatsuha welcomed his big brother’s comforting support and settled down some.

“We understand that, Mr. Uesugi, and we give you our word that we will not divulge the nature of your relationship with Mr. Sakuma to anyone,” Heero promised, his teammates nodding in agreement. Tatsuha relaxed visibly. Heero then looked at Suguru and pledged, “And we give our word that we will not divulge the nature of your feelings and/or relationship with Mr. Aizawa to anyone – including your parents, Mr. Fujisaki.” Duo, Wufei, Trowa and Quatre nodded in agreement, pledging their promise too.

Suguru didn’t exactly feel relieved and secured with Gundam Force’s promise, but he did settle down some; Eiri feeling some of the tension leave Suguru’s body as Suguru relaxed some. “Domo arigatou,” Suguru said softly to Gundam Force.

“Hai, domo arigatou,” Tatsuha said in relief to Gundam Force.

“No problem,” Heero replied with a slight smile; then his smile faded as he looked at Eiri and Shuichi, Asami and Akihito, K and Hiro, and Dee and Ryo. “Mr. Seguchi also informed my teammates and me about the demographics of your relationships. He said you all are keeping your relationships mum as well. My teammates and I will do the same – you have our word,” Heero promised.

“Domo arigatou,” Eiri, Shuichi, Asami, Akihito, Dee and Ryo said in relief.

“There isn’t a relationship between K and me,” Hiro retorted tersely as he glowered at Heero.

“Well, not from lack of trying on my part,” K said with a smirk that spoke volumes on how hard he was trying to win Hiro’s heart.

Hiro glowered at K and sneered, “Don’t you ever get tired of beating a dead horse into the ground?!”

K’s face flushed embarrassedly at Hiro’s insensitive comment, and K kept silent as he wished for the floor to open up and swallow him whole!

Eiri, Shuichi, Asami, Akihito, Dee, Ryo, Tatsuha and Suguru glared at Hiro, each of them shocked by how vicious Hiro had just been to K! Hiro ignored them by moving away from all of them and getting himself a snack from the refreshment table!

Gundam Force watched Hiro closely – each agent taking an assessment of the guitarist and cataloguing it for later reference. {This dude is gonna be a trip,} Duo thought to Heero. {But I can handle him.}

{I’ll help you with him,} Heero offered.

{Nah, you’re gonna have your hands full with Mr. Shindou. I can handle Mr. Nakano, trust me,} Duo reassured.

{I always trust you, koibito,} Heero thought sincerely and smiled when he felt a jolt of joy go through Duo.

{Thanks, koi. I needed to hear that,} Duo thought back gratefully.

“So…you all don’t have a problem with same-sex relationships? And same-sex marriage in the case of Dee and Ryo?” Suguru asked Gundam Force a bit hesitantly. He didn’t think they did, but he wanted to be certain. He didn’t want to assume wrongly.

“No, Mr. Fujisaki. People are free to love and marry whomever they please – so long as they aren’t hurting anyone, nor breaking in laws,” Duo said compassionately.

“Domo arigato,” Suguru said relievedly. It was refreshing to be around people outside of his protective circle of friends who weren’t against same-sex relationships, same-sex love, and same-sex marriages.

{I can’t imagine the heartache he must be going through – in love with a man he can’t be with because his parents disapprove,} Quatre thought sadly to Trowa.

{Thank God our parents were understanding and supportive of our relationship, chéri; and the rest of your family and my sister are understanding and supportive of us,} Trowa thought back elatedly. Quatre nodded in agreement.

“So in conclusion, you’re basically telling us to trust all of you blindly and without question,” Hiro remarked tersely as he glared hostilely at Gundam Force! It was clearly obvious he didn’t trust Gundam Force not one iota!

{This guy is really testing my patience, Duo!} Heero thought testily to Duo; yet Heero's outward persona was calm, cool and calculated as he stared back at Mr. Nakano and replied, “Hai, Mr. Nakano, that’s exactly what I’m telling you and your friends.”

{Keep your cool, koi-san,} Duo soothed. {He'll settle down once he realizes he can trust us.}

Heero grunted inwardly but received Duo's advice.

Hiro’s eyes narrowed as he grunted disbelievingly at Heero and his teammates.

K wanted to reach over and shake some sense into Hiro! ‘You can’t go around distrusting everyone, Hiro-san! Give Gundam Force a chance! Let them prove to you they can be trusted! And let me prove to you I can be trusted too!’

Out loud, Heero said to BAD LUCK & Co., “At any rate, gentlemen, my teammates and I will do everything in our power to protect your relationships from the outside world, and we will safeguard Mr. Sakuma and Mr. Aizawa when they arrive on-tour with all of us next week.”

“We take the responsibility of safeguarding our charges, their privacy, and their significant others very seriously,” Wufei informed curtly.

"But Taki and I are *NOT* involved," Suguru stressed again rawly.

"Doesn't matter; we'll still safeguard him anyway," Quatre said kindly.

Suguru wanted to stress further there never would be a *Suguru x Taki*, but Asami shushed Suguru by saying to Gundam Force, “Thank you, gentlemen.” The rest of BAD LUCK & Co., including Suguru, expressed their gratitude in unison - all of them deeply touched and grateful of Gundam Force’s willingness to safeguard them, their privacy, their intricate relationships, and Ryuichi Sakuma and Taki Aizawa.

Then Tatsuha grinned mischievously at Agent Chang and said, “I hope you and *Unknown Agent # 1* can keep up with Ryu and me. My brother says we can be a bit challenging at times.”

“That’s an understatement,” Eiri muttered under his breath, and that earned him a smack on the back by Tatsuha! Eiri gasped as the air left his lungs from the impact of Tatsuha’s smack, and Tatsuha gave Eiri a look that screamed “That’s what you deserve for saying that!” as Shuichi rubbed soothingly at Eiri's back and glared irritatedly at Tatsuha! Asami, K and Dee snickered at Eiri under their breaths as Akihito, Suguru and Ryo stared in wide-eyed shock at Tatsuha!

Gundam Force kept their cool as Wufei smirked slightly and said evenly to Tatsuha, “Mr. Seguchi informed me about you and Mr. Sakuma. I’m up for the challenge, Mr. Uesugi. So will be the additional agent coming here to assist me with you and Mr. Sakuma.”

“Good luck!” K cracked! “You and that other agent are going to need it! I’m not kidding! Am I, Eiri?”

“No, he’s not kidding,” Eiri confirmed to Agent Chang. “My brother and his significant other can be quite difficult to manage at times. They’re like that because they don’t get to see much of each other because of their busy schedules; so when they do meet up they tend to get…carried away with each other at times.”

“Hey! We can’t help it we’re in love and miss each other like crazy!” Tatsuha exclaimed as he glared at his brother!

'If only it were like that for Taki and me,' Suguru thought sadly; his heart stricken with grief.

“Aaah, I see,” Wufei said with a smirk and a nod in response to what Eiri had just said. Then Wufei looked at Tatsuha and said sternly, “Mr. Uesugi, you and Mr. Sakuma will not be a problem for me and my comrade, shi?”

Tatsuha’s gaze narrowed at the authoritative tone Agent Chang was using with him! Not liking being talked down to like a child, Tatsuha smirked mirthlessly and replied smoothly to Agent Chang, “Of course not, Agent Chang.”

Wufei knew that smirk Tatsuha was giving him was a smart-ass grin that screamed: “Like hell I’m gonna make watching over Ryuichi and me easy for you and your comrade!” Wufei knew he and whomever Preventers assigned to help him safeguard Tatsuha and Mr. Sakuma were going to have their hands full with the star-crossed lovers!

Leaning over, Duo chuckled slyly and murmured to Wufei, “Better get yourself ready, pal. You’re in for a challenge with that dude and his significant other.”

“I can handle him, wo di pin yo,” Wufei murmured back confidently to Duo as he kept his stern gaze on Tatsuha.

Duo chuckled softly in response, then he looked at his own challenge and thought worriedly, ‘I’m going to have my hands full with Mr. Nakano.’ Hiro noticed Duo looking at him and glared back hostilely at Duo! ‘Man, talk about having a major chip on the shoulder! This dude’s pissed! Angry at the whole fucking universe!’ Duo looked at Heero and thought sourly, {You just had to stick me with *HIM*, didn’t you?! What the hell were you thinking, Heero?! You pissed at me about something?!}

Heero chuckled softly and cracked silently, {Oh, you can handle him, tiger! I have complete confidence in you! He reminds me of the way you used to be!}

Duo frowned! {You were once like that too, buster!}

{Hai, I was. But you changed me for the better, and I changed you for the better,} Heero reminded seriously.

Duo smirked. {Yeah, we sure did, koi. We sure did,} he thought back warmly, and was blessed with an answering smirk from Heero.

Focusing on Shuichi and Eiri, and Akihito and Asami, Heero asked, “I take it your relationships will not be a problem for us to safeguard?”

“Hai, we won’t be a problem,” Shuichi and Eiri, and Akihito and Asami promised.

“We trust that you will honor your promise to us,” Asami added evenly as he regarded Gundam Force confidently.

“Hai, you all can trust we will honor our promise to you,” Heero promised; his teammates nodding in agreement.

As Asami and Akihito smiled warmly at each other, and Tatsuha cheered gleefully as both Hiro and K rolled their eyes and shook their heads jadedly because they knew Tatsuha and Ryuichi were going to worry the hell out of Agent Chang and the mystery agent that was coming soon, Shuichi looked at Eiri and smiled *mischievously* at the novelist.

Eiri swallowed hard. He knew what that *mischievous smile* meant – it meant Shuichi was going to start pestering the hell out of him BIG TIME!

Poor Eiri, LOL!

Quatre, meanwhile, focused his attention on Suguru and saw how forlorn the BAD LUCK keyboardist looked. Quatre sensed he and the other mystery agent coming to help him safeguard Suguru and Mr. Aizawa would have very little trouble out of them. {He's hurting,} Quatre thought concernedly to Trowa. {His heart is breaking. He should be with the one he loves.}

{Convince him of that, chéri,} Trowa suggested softly.

Quatre smiled discreetly at Trowa. Quatre was very good at convincing others to do what they should do - alas, the mark of a very good and very honorable Sanctarian prince.

 

~*~

 

Up Next - Chapter 1E...


	5. CHAPTER 1E:  When the Time Is Right

Chapter 4: CHAPTER 1E: When the Time Is Right

Chapter Text

Author’s Note: This AU anime fic is a crossover fic of many animes: Gravitation, Gundam Wing, Code Geass, Fullmetal Alchemist, Trinity Blood, ViewFinder, FAKE, Gunslinger Girl, Orphen, Sailor Moon, Ronin Warriors, Darker Than Black, Robotech, Voltron, BLEACH and Death Note. NO PROFIT IS BEING MADE FROM MY AU ANIME CROSSOVER FIC, AND I DO NOT OWN THE ANIME CHARACTERS IN MY FIC; THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS/CREATORS. PLEASE DO NOT SUE ME; I HAVE NO MONEY. However, the plotlines and original characters of my AU anime crossover fic are of my own creation and are copyrighted. ~ Lori-Dee 2010.

 

~*~

 

CHAPTER ONE (E): When the Time Is Right

 

~*~

Thirty minutes later…

 

As the elevator made its way up to the Penthouse Suites Floor of the hotel, Quatre looked at his teammates and said cheerfully, “Well, I think that meeting went very well. Our new charges seem pleased with us overall.”

“That Hiroshi Nakano didn’t seem too pleased,” Heero stated sourly. “He challenged me on his nickname, basically telling me that he and I couldn’t both be called *Hiro*, even though mine’s is pronounced differently. Then he had the nerve to challenge my stature, authority and ability as a Preventer Agent.” Heero cocked an eyebrow and pointed at the medals adorning his uniform jacket. “Did he not see all these shiny medals I have pinned on my jacket?” he asked, his voice losing its monotone to drip profusely with sarcasm.

“I don’t think he saw any of our medals of valor,” Trowa said disdainfully. “But you set him straight on who’s in charge, Heero, when you told him the pronunciation of your name is *Heee-ro*. There’ll be no mix up on which of you are being addressed, and you are more than capable of living up to the hype surrounding you as the best of the best. We all are capable of living up to the hype.”

“The little punk didn’t like me calling him out,” Heero said with a smirk. “He has a chip on his shoulder the size of Earth.”

“He sure does,” Wufei agreed stiffly. “He’s a real smart-ass. Glad I’m not safeguarding him; I’d have to deck him. I know he’s a victim of abuse but c’mon, lighten up a bit. We’re no threat to him.”

“Doesn’t matter. He doesn’t know us. He’s afraid of us. He doesn’t trust us. Sexual abuse does that to a person. We’re going to have to *earn* his trust,” Duo muttered, and his teammates looked at him concernedly. Duo looked sullen.

Heero felt undercurrents of distress coming from Duo. Heero reached over to the elevator’s control panel and jabbed the *STOP* button. The elevator jerked to a halt; then Heero pressed his hand against Duo’s back and rubbed gently as he asked Duo softly, concernedly, “What is it, koibito? What’s upsetting you?” Heero sensed it was more than just Hiroshi Nakano’s attitude upsetting Duo.

Duo didn’t say anything as he tried to cover up his emotions – which were running rampant inside of him right now. His attempt at covering them up failed as he felt Heero zeroed in on them and refused to let them be hidden.

Duo shot Heero an irritated glare. Heero looked back at Duo worriedly.

Quatre looked a bit sullen as he said, “Suguru Fujisaki is suffering terribly over his situation with Taki Aizawa. It’s obvious to me that Suguru wants to be with Taki, but because Suguru’s parents disapprove of the relationship, Suguru is denying himself – denying his feelings and Taki’s feelings - for the sake of his parents so that he won’t lose his parents’ love. That’s not right. He shouldn’t have to choose between his parents and his beloved.”

Trowa felt how troubled Quatre was about Suguru’s situation, and Trowa took hold of Quatre’s gloved hand and squeezed it soothingly as he whispered encouragingly, “Convince him to follow his heart, chéri. He won’t choose wrongly if he does that.”

“I will,” Quatre promised; his ice-blue gaze sparkling with hope as he looked at Trowa. Trowa smiled and squeezed Quatre’s hand again reassuringly.

“Be sure you don’t overstep, Quatre,” Heero warned gently. “We can’t afford to have our charges displeased with us for interfering where we shouldn’t. They’ll be more difficult to manage if we made that mistake.”

“I’ll be careful, Heero,” Quatre promised.

Heero smiled and nodded, accepting and believing in Quatre’s promise, for Quatre’s word was golden; then Heero’s smile faded as he felt more distress radiate from Duo. He looked at Duo, his hand still rubbing Duo’s back as he asked softly, worriedly, “Koibito, talk to us. Confide in us. Let us help you.”

A heavy sigh sounded from Duo as some of his resolve shattered, and he looked at his teammates and murmured, “I used to act the way Hiro is acting – always angry and fearful, always distrustful and mad as hell at the universe.” He looked at Heero. “I still am afraid and distrustful…especially in light of what happened to me in Darfur eight months ago.”

“Oh, Duo,” Heero murmured as he tried to draw Duo close to hug him; but Duo put his hands up, warding off Heero, indicating to Heero that he didn’t want to be held right now. Heero backed off and gave Duo space.

“Duo, you’re right about Hiro; he is very angry, bitter and distrustful of everyone. He hasn’t allowed himself to start healing yet. Akihito, on the other hand, is no longer angry and bitter. He’s a little bit wary of people he doesn’t know well, but that’s about it. He seems to be getting beyond his trauma. He’s in love with Mr. Asami. I’m certain Mr. Asami is part of the reason why Akihito’s recovering quicker than Hiro is. Hiro doesn’t have a significant other helping him deal with his demons,” Quatre said solemnly. “Hiro’s exhibiting some of the same characteristics you exhibited, Duo, when we all first met you ten years ago.”

“Which means it may take a long time still for Hiro to heal and overcome his ordeal,” Trowa said.

“It’s very likely it may take Hiro the rest of his life to heal and overcome…just like it’s taking me forever to heal and overcome my ordeal,” Duo mumbled quietly; his gaze haunted as memories of his own horrific past assaulted his mind.

Heero saw Duo’s horrific thoughts. Heero made a sound of distress in his throat and rubbed his hand again in soothing circles against Duo’s back.

Quatre’s insides churned with his own deep-rooted torment as he watched Duo agonize. Trowa felt Quatre’s torment and wrapped his arms around Quatre and held Quatre close. Quatre sighed and leaned into Trowa, absorbing Trowa’s comfort and strength. Trowa brushed his lips against Quatre’s forehead and murmured something in Latin that soothed Quatre’s troubled spirit.

“We’re going to have to prove to Hiro and Akihito they can trust us. They won’t feel safe around us until we gain their trust,” Heero reminded his teammates as he continued soothing Duo.

“Aye sir,” Duo, Quatre, Trowa and Wufei nodded in acquiesce to their team leader.

Then Wufei wagged his finger at Heero and cautioned, “That means you can’t lose your patience with Hiro, Heero.” Heero reached out and tried to grab Wufei’s wagging finger, but Wufei snatched his finger away before Heero could grab it. Wufei grinned ruefully at Heero, and Heero chuckled.

“Maybe with me being Hiro’s agent, I can help him learn to deal with his situation some,” Duo said with a hopeful smile. “I know what it’s like to suffer with such torment. You know it too, Qat.”

“Maybe we both can help him and Akihito,” Quatre suggested.

“I think Mr. Asami is taking very good care of Akihito. But should Akihito need our help, we’ll be there for him,” Heero said.

“And we’ll all be there for Hiro,” Trowa promised as he kissed Quatre’s forehead again.

They were all quiet for a few moments, lost in their own thoughts; then the silence was shattered as Duo heaved a heavy, desolate sigh and leaned his head back against the paneling of the elevator and closed his eyes; a deep frown marring his beautifully handsome face.

Heero, Wufei, Trowa and Quatre stared worriedly at Duo.

Duo swallowed hard then murmured rawly, “It gets so hard sometimes…you know? Having to pretend all is well with me when…all isn’t well with me.” He kept his eyes closed as he balled his gloved hands into fists at his sides as the frown on his face deepened. “I’m so screwed up inside. So damn screwed up inside. How can I possibly help anyone when I can’t even help myself?” He let out a laugh that held no humor in it whatsoever as his mind became swamped with dark images from his horrific past.

Heero saw Duo’s horrific thoughts again, and fighting the urge to cringe from those horrific thoughts, Heero reached out and squeezed Duo’s left fist. “You are a great help to all of us – especially to me,” Heero soothed. "Every day I’m with you, I feel so blessed and alive and loved."

“You’re just saying that because you’re in love with me. You’re bias,” Duo grumbled with his eyes still closed, yet he turned his hand and gripped Heero’s hand hard. Heero returned the firm squeeze. “Quatre,” Duo then said after a moment. Quatre looked expectantly at Duo. “When you met our new charges…did you feel like they were...*gawking* at you like fresh meat?”

Quatre knew what Duo meant, and although Quatre’s cheeks colored slightly in embarrassment and his ice-blue eyes darkened with remembered grief, he replied softly to Duo, “No, Duo, I didn’t feel like they were gawking at me. I didn’t feel their stares were inappropriate.”

Duo snorted ruefully as his hand tightened in Heero’s. “That’s because you’re beyond what happened to you six years ago, thank God,” he muttered dryly, and he truly was glad Quatre was beyond his own horrifying ordeal. “I wish I could get beyond what happened to me eight months ago…and ten years ago,” he added mournfully, and he felt Heero’s hand tighten around his.

Quatre looked compassionately at Duo as Trowa tightened his arms soothingly around Quatre; Trowa feeling strongly waves of unease coming from Quatre. Quatre didn’t show outwardly like Duo did how much it disturbed Quatre to talk about his own rapes. Quatre always tried to be strong and encouraging for Duo. Only Trowa knew how deeply the rapes still affected Quatre. “You’ll get beyond it eventually, Duo. Don’t give up,” Trowa encouraged softly.

“You never forget it, Duo; but you do learn to live with it and move beyond it,” Quatre reassured softly.

“You just need a little more time, Duo,” Wufei soothed. “You’re going to overcome all that has happened to you. Quatre did. So will you.”

“Really?” Duo muttered sourly. “How come I don’t believe that?”

“Because you’ve been hurt a lot in your life, koibito,” Heero reasoned as he rubbed his thumb across Duo’s knuckles in a soothing caress. “Sometimes it takes years to overcome so much hurt. But you will. I’ll see to it you will.”

“We’ll all see to it you will,” Quatre promised with a smile; Trowa and Wufei voicing their pledges to see Duo through his difficulties too.

Duo sighed wearily. “You guys have your work cut out for you then. Because it may take me a lifetime to…to overcome…what’s happened to me.” His deep voice was wrought with tremendous grief.

He felt Heero tug on his fist. He opened his eyes, and dark violet stared distraughtly into Prussian blue. “It seems like only yesterday…when I was being held hostage in that dark cave in Darfur by White Fang Terrorists as they tortured and raped me when I wouldn't reveal where you'd gone with their disc, Heero."

Heero tightened his hand around Duo's fist. "I should've known you'd try to protect me. I should've sent you to the safe house with the disc," Heero agonized.

"And risked you risking your life for me, and being tortured and raped instead of me?! No! I would've died if that had happened to you!" Duo exclaimed rawly!

"You're not the only one who messed up, Heero. I should've sent Duo home once we learned you had the disc," Wufei said guiltily.

"And risked those bastards raping you?! Wufei, you've never been with a man! You're straight! Being raped would've killed you!" Duo exclaimed in alarm!

"What does being straight or gay have to do with rape?! Rape is rape no matter what your sexual orientation is! Do you think you deserved to be raped because you're gay?!" Wufei argued back!

"YES! No! I don't know!" Duo cried distraughtly!

"Oh God, Duo, no - !" Wufei started rawly; then stopped when Heero motioned for him to!

Focusing on Duo again, Heero soothed, "Koibito, you did *NOT* deserve to be raped - no matter what your sexual orientation is. Nobody - straight or gay - deserves to be violated in such a way. You're not at fault for what happened to you eight month ago, nor ten years ago. You're innocent, Duo; innocent of any wrong-doing."

"Then why the fuck do I feel so guilty, Heero?! Why?!" Duo demanded! Heero stared helplessly at him! "Because I'm *cursed*, Heero! I'm *cursed*!"

"Duo, no," Heero moaned rawly.

Duo averted his gaze from Heero as shame engulfed him. “It still feels like yesterday…when I was clawing my way out from under a heap of garbage in a dark alley after having been raped repeatedly by sickos who couldn’t resist picking on a helpless kid,” Duo intoned despondently after a tense-filled moment had passed. “From the time I was born until I was seven…I lived on the cold, mean streets of L2…surviving one rape after another…until that brief period of sanctuary from age eight to eleven…when…when Solo rescued me from the cold, mean streets…and took me back to live with him and Father Maxwell, Sister Helen and the other kids at Maxwell Church and Orphanage." He smiled in remembrance. "That was the happiest period of my childhood. I was safe and loved, and I had a friend for the first time in my life; a friend who was like a brother to me. Solo and Father Maxwell and Sister Helen and the other kids were my refuge back then. I forgot how to fear and distrust when I was with them." His smile faded; his lips thinning to a grim line. "Then…after the fire…when I was eleven…I lived on the cold, mean streets again…scared out of my mind again...surviving one rape after another like I had before…until Treize, Milliardo, Mercurius, Jeremiah and Guilford rescued me when I was thirteen. They saved my life...just like Solo did all those years ago before…before I accidentally killed him and Father Maxwell and Sister Helen and the other kids…” Duo’s voice died away as his torment overwhelmed him.

Heero tightened his grip again around Duo’s hand, causing Duo to look at Heero this time. The pain and guilt in Duo’s eyes and radiating from Duo’s soul tore at Heero’s heart. “You didn’t kill Solo, Father Maxwell, Sister Helen and the other children on purpose, Duo. That fire was an accident. You were young - a child. You forgot to blow out the lantern after you finished your homework that night. You had no way of knowing the lantern would tumble to the floor and burn the church and orphanage to the ground. You didn’t know Solo, Father Maxwell, Sister Helen and the other children would become trapped inside the burning building and not escape. You didn’t know when Solo pushed you to safety you would never see him again. You didn’t kill him; nor did you kill Father Maxwell, Sister Helen and the other children. It was an accident, Duo. A terrible accident that you did not cause on purpose.”

“But I’m responsible for it! I’m responsible for that accident!” Duo hissed rawly as he glared anguishly at Heero!

“But you didn’t cause it on purpose, koibito,” Heero reasoned gently as he reached up with his free hand and cupped Duo’s cheek in his palm. Heero stared deeply into Duo’s eyes; Heero feeling Duo’s anguish and guilt acutely. “You’re not at fault for what happened that night at Maxwell Church and Orphanage. You didn’t kill your friends and Father Maxwell and Sister Helen on purpose. You’re not a cold-blooded killer like me.”

“You’re not a cold-blooded killer anymore! You stopped being an assassin when Treize, Milliardo, Mercurius, Jeremiah and Guilford rescued you!” Duo snarled adamantly!

“You know my story, Duo; I’ve told you it. Back in the day…when I was too young to think for myself and know the difference between right and wrong…my adoptive parents were Handlers in the SWA. They conditioned me to be the agency’s best Child Assassin ever. I was good at what I did...killing hundreds of innocent Sanctarians leading up to the day I was commissioned to assassinate King Tallgeese.” Heero looked at Quatre for a long moment; Heero’s haunted gaze pleading once again for Quatre’s forgiveness for almost murdering Quatre’s uncle; but the plea wasn’t necessary, for Heero had gained Quatre’s forgiveness a long time ago. Quatre smiled that sweet, angelic smile of his that always conveyed how deeply he loved someone, and Heero once again realized Quatre had forgiven him a long time ago. He smiled gratefully at Quatre; then he looked back at Duo again and continued softly, “I was like a machine when I killed back then; not caring who I murdered or why. You had no idea when you lit that lantern that night and then forgot to blow it out it would start a fire that would destroy everyone and everything you loved back then. You’re not a cold-blooded, killer, Duo. Not like how I was. You didn’t plot and plan anything out like I had to do when my adoptive parents gave me an assignment. You didn’t plan Solo’s death; nor the other children’s deaths; nor Father Maxwell’s and Sister Helen’s deaths. You’re not a cold-blooded killer, koibito. You care too much about life and people to ever be a cold-blooded killer.”

“Doesn’t excuse what I did, Heero! I was careless and stupid! Sister Helen told all us kids to never light any lanterns without her supervision!” Duo hissed woundedly!

“You wanted to get your homework done. You didn’t want to disappoint Sister Helen and Father Maxwell by not doing your homework. You were trying to be a good boy,” Heero stressed.

“If I hadn’t played street ball with Solo and the others all afternoon long, I would’ve had my homework done, and wouldn’t have had to do it that night in secrecy, and wouldn’t have had to light a lantern without supervision!” Duo cried angrily! “I was selfish, Heero! And my selfishness cost the lives of everyone and everything I loved back then!”

“So that’s why you chose *Maxwell* as your last name - as a reminder of the terrible accident that happened that night; an accident that you didn’t cause on purpose,” Wufei said softly in understanding; and Trowa and Quatre were surprised by the startling revelation but understood it. The three of them had wondered why Duo had chosen Father Maxwell’s name as his last name; Duo didn’t know what his real last name was because his parents had abandoned him at birth.

Heero had known for years now why Duo had chosen *Maxwell* as his last name; Duo having shared that secret with Heero not long after they became friends after first being enemies. Heero stroked his thumb across Duo’s cheek in soothing sweeps of comfort; Heero's heart aching with sympathy for his beloved.

Duo squeezed his eyes shut as pain from what Wufei had just said radiated through him. “I can’t ever forget what I did, Wuffie,” Duo murmured rawly to his friend, thus confirming what Wufei had guessed. “Nor can I ever forget…what was done to me.” He opened his eyes and looked at Heero again. He could see and feel Heero’s worry for him. “How can I possibly help Hiroshi Nakano when…I can’t even help myself?” he asked Heero rawly.

“You’re tired. We’re all tired. It’s making us doubt ourselves,” Heero soothed as he stroked Duo’s cheek again; his gaze locked deeply with Duo’s. “We’ve been working non-stop these last few weeks; not to mention on and off this entire year thus far. We need a break – a long break. We need to go back to our kingdom and re-familiarize ourselves with normalcy for a while. Hopefully, we’ll get the chance to do that after BAD LUCK’s tour ends in late November. Take the week of Thanksgiving off and staying off until after January 5th of next year." (Author's Note: The Sanc Kingdom honored many of the same holidays as the United States honored due to the fact that many Sanctarians were half-American. America's Thanksgiving Day celebrated on the last Thursday in November was honored in the Sanc Kingdom too.)

“That'd be nice. I'd love to take the entire holiday season off,” Wufei agreed with a wistful sigh. “It feels like I haven’t spent time with my parents in ages.”

“It’s been a minute since I’ve last spent time with my family too,” Quatre said a bit solemnly.

"I can't remember the last time I had dinner and a movie with my sister," Trowa said regretfully; then his gaze narrowed as he looked at Wufei.

“It’s been ages since we’ve all done anything fun with our friends of Prometheus Force,” Wufei reminded, oblivious to the glare Trowa was suddenly sending Wufei's way. "We didn't get to have any dinners with them in Paris while working the *G-9 Summit* because we were all so busy working."

“It’s also been ages since you’ve seen my sister, Wufei,” Trowa reminded stiffly; hence the reason behind the glare he was sending Wufei's way.

Wufei glared back at Trowa and hissed tersely, “Your sister and I are no longer together!”

“Only because you ended things with her in spite of your feelings for her!” Trowa accused! Wufei had recently ended his romantic relationship with Trowa’s sister, fashion supermodel Cathy Barton.

Wufei stiffened! “My career is *too dangerous* for me to be involved with your sister! If our enemies found out she was my girlfriend, they would use her to get to me! I can't put her life at risk!” he reminded tensely!

"You just resent the fact she's famous and successful! You're used to your women blending in with the woodwork and not standing out like how my sister does! You don't like sharing the spotlight!" Trowa argued!

"It has nothing to do with that, Trowa! I could care less how famous and successful Cathy is! It has everything to do with my career being too dangerous for her!" Wufei argued back!

“I’m her brother! My job puts her at risk 24/7! But I have Dailius Force safeguarding her at all times! I'm not going to let my job separate me from her, nor let her fame seperate her from me; and you shouldn't let your job and her fame do that to you!” Trowa challenged tersely!

“You’re blood to her! You're her family! You can’t be separated from her, nor she from you!” Wufei hissed!

“And you’re the love of her life! But I guess that doesn’t matter to you anymore, does it?!” Trowa hissed back!

Wufei’s face darkened as anger brewed in his ebony-colored eyes! "I won't risk her being put in danger because of my career! I won't let what happened to Duo in Darfur happen to her!"

"What happened to Duo has nothing to do with Cathy! Cathy's a *civilian*! She's surrounded by Dailius Force 24/7! She's not an agent out in the field disobeying orders and going off half-cock after the bad guys in order to keep you safe!" Trowa sneered furiously!

“Gentlemen, stop it!!! YOU'RE UPSETTING DUO!!!” Quatre roared as he stepped in between Trowa and Wufei, warding off what could become an ugly, nasty verbal argument! Quatre could feel waves of frustration coming from both Trowa and Wufei!

Trowa and Wufei looked at Duo and saw that their words had upset Duo greatly - Duo's eyes squeezed shut, his head thudding back repeatedly against the elevator wall as Heero stroked Duo's cheek with gentle fingers; Heero trying his best to calm his beloved down!

Trowa and Wufei felt awful for unwittingly upsetting Duo; but when they tried to apologize, Quatre shook his head, silently telling them not to say anything, not to disrupt or disturb the soothing spell Heero was casting over Duo. “Please gentlemen, no more arguing. Duo needs our support right now,” Quatre commanded quietly of Trowa and Wufei; then Quatre looked at Duo again and saw the anxiety on Duo’s face even though Duo had calmed down some now; Duo's head no longer thudding back against the elevator wall. Quatre looked at Heero and saw the worry lines etched around Heero’s eyes and mouth as Heero continued stroking Duo's cheek. “Maybe when we all return home, we can go to my family’s ski lodge for a much needed vacation,” Quatre suggested softly.

“That would be nice, Quatre,” Heero said as he kept his gaze on Duo and continued stroking Duo’s cheek. Duo kept his gaze averted from Heero, but his heart fluttered with delight each time Heero stroked his cheek. Heero felt the reaction each time and smiled. “I know you love me, Duo,” Heero whispered after a moment. “And I know you want to get things back to the way they were between us before Darfur. I’m willing to work towards that goal, but I need you to meet me halfway. Letting go of the past and trusting me to help you will help you to meet me halfway.”

Duo swallowed hard again; then he looked at Heero again. Heero's hand cupped Duo's cheek. “You don’t know how hard it is to forget the past, Heero,” Duo gritted rawly; his eyes glistening with unshed tears.

“Quatre did it,” Heero reminded softly. “You’re as strong and as brave as he is. You can do it too.”

“It wasn't easy to do, Duo, but with Trowa's help, my family's help, your help, Heero and Wufei's help, our friends of Prometheus Force's help, and Dr. Elric, Dr. Po and Dr. Rockbell's medical help, I got through those dark days. You can too, Duo, with everyone's help. You just have to trust in us to help you,” Quatre encouraged Duo softly. 

“No...I can’t. I can't get over this,” Duo murmured rawly shaking his head, his three foot long braid rippling with movement. “I’ll never forget what was done to me.” He then looked at Heero again, and his gaze was wrought with anguish and despair. “But I can’t keep living like this, Heero. I can’t. It’s killing me…it’s eating me up inside,” he bemoaned distraughtly. Then he turned away from Heero and the others and wrapped his arms around himself as an icy chill washed over him.

Heero, Trowa, Quatre and Wufei stared at their teammate worriedly. They looked at each other; then they looked back at Duo. They knew they had to get their teammate's mind off of his problems and back on their mission, or he wouldn’t be worth a nickle at tomorrow night's concert. So they did the only thing they knew they could do at the moment that would help their teammate.

They approached Duo, somewhat cautiously, for they weren’t sure how Duo was going to react. Sometimes Duo didn't like to be touched. When Duo didn’t shrink back from them, didn’t go into defensive mode, he felt first Heero’s arms, then the arms of Quatre, Trowa and Wufei come around him and embrace him tightly. Duo scrunched up his face as a sob escaped him and tears spilled from his closed eyes. He felt his emotions rush to the surface, and although he tried to push them back down, they would not be denied, and they spilled out of him as he wept quietly; his heart breaking inside his chest.

Each of Duo’s friends and Duo’s beloved held Duo tightly as their own eyes filled with tears; their strong arms around Duo a great comfort to him. Then Heero, the love of Duo’s life, smoothed the bangs back from Duo’s face, then Heero pressed a tender kiss against Duo’s forehead and whispered softly, “It’s going to be all right, koibito. I swear to you, it’s going to be all right.”

Duo let out a watery sigh as he murmured back to Heero, “I hope so, koi. God...I hope so.”

 

~*~

 

Up Next - CHAPTER 1E...


	6. CHAPTER 1F: When the Time Is Right

CHAPTER 1F: When the Time Is Right

Chapter Text

Author’s Note: This AU anime fic is a crossover fic of many animes: Gravitation, Gundam Wing, Code Geass, Fullmetal Alchemist, Trinity Blood, ViewFinder, FAKE, Gunslinger Girl, Orphen, Sailor Moon, Ronin Warriors, Darker Than Black, Robotech, Voltron, BLEACH and Death Note. NO PROFIT IS BEING MADE FROM MY AU ANIME CROSSOVER FIC, AND I DO NOT OWN THE ANIME CHARACTERS IN MY FIC; THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS/CREATORS. PLEASE DO NOT SUE ME; I HAVE NO MONEY. However, the plotlines and original characters of my AU anime crossover fic are of my own creation and are copyrighted. ~ Lori-Dee 2010.

 

~*~

 

CHAPTER ONE (F): When the Time Is Right

 

~*~

 

An hour later…

 

“So, what do y'all think of our new security detail? That Agent Chang seems like a hard-ass,” Tatsuha grumbled to his bandmates and Akihito as they stood in the lobby of the hotel waiting for Eiri, K and Asami to return from the front desk. Eiri, K and Asami were getting everyone’s key cards to their suites. Dee and Ryo had departed on some kind of *secret errand* that Eiri, K and Asami knew about but wasn't telling BAD LUCK and Akihito about, no matter how much they had begged for the older gentlemen to tell them. The block of suites BAD LUCK & Co. and Dee and Ryo would be staying in was on the Penthouse Suites' Floor of the hotel. The Penthouse Suites' Floor was one huge penthouse divided into fifteen luxury suites complete with spacious kitchens, full living rooms, Jacuzzis, and fireplaces in both the living rooms and bedrooms. Gundam Force would be staying on the floor with their charges in suites positioned at either end of BAD LUCK & Co.'s and Dee and Ryo's block of suites like protective barriers. In the center of the block of suites was a common sitting room that BAD LUCK & Co., Dee and Ryo, and Gundam Force could meet up in when necessary.

"Guess you and Ryuichi are gonna have to watch it around Agent Chang. He doesn’t look like the type you two should mess with," Suguru warned Tatsuha.

Tatsuha snorted and said with a wave of his hand, "Oh, Ryu and I can handle him. He won't be a problem for us." He smiled at Suguru. "He won't be a problem for you and Taki either."

Suguru blushed furiously at the mentioning of Taki! "He won't be a problem for Taki and me because we won't be doing anything!" Suguru hissed! He was fed up with his friends trying to put him and Taki Aizawa together!

"Whoa, calm down, tomodachi! No need to blow a gasket! Sorry!" Tatsuha exclaimed as he held his hands out, warding off Suguru's tantrum! Then he grinned and said slyly, "Though, Taki may have other plans that may include you two doing something together."

Suguru stared crossly at Tatsuha! "Like what?!" Suguru exclaimed!

"Ah, I can't tell you that. You're gonna have to wait and see," Tatsuha said with a chuckle.

Suguru glared at Tatsuha and thought, 'Whatever you have planned, Taki, I'm going to have to turn you down.' Little did Suguru know that what Taki Aizawa had planned was going to be impossible for Suguru to turn down!

“Gundam Force seemed all right to me; very professional,” Shuichi said in regards to Tatsuha's question earlier about what everyone thought of Gundam Force.

"They're very polite gentlemen," Akihito said.

“Not that Agent Yuy. He’s a nasty SOB,” Hiro muttered disdainfully under his breath.

“Only because you challenged him about his first name!” Tatsuha exclaimed to Hiro! “Hiro, you basically told him he couldn’t be called by his own first name while working for us because it’s too similar sounding to *your* nickname! Then you challenged his stature and authority! Of course he got nasty with you because you pissed him off!”

“That wasn’t nice of you, Hiro,” Akihito scolded.

"Very impolite of you, Hiro," Suguru scolded.

“Yeah, very disrespectful of you, Hiro,” Shuichi scolded, then he“tsked tsked” his tongue as he wagged his finger shamefully at Hiro.

Hiro grunted and rolled his eyes at his friends! Although he knew his friends were speaking the truth, he didn’t want to hear it right now!

“Agent Yuy does have an *annoyingly droning monotone* though,” Tatsuha then said mimicking the super agent's droning monotone, and Hiro jumped right on that, copying the droning monotone and agreeing enthusiastically with Tatsuha as Shuichi, Suguru and Akihito watched their two friends and shook their heads in dismay.

“If they knew what was good for them, they wouldn’t say or do anything to piss Agent Yuy off. He looks like he can be dangerous if need be,” Shuichi muttered to Suguru and Akihito.

“You are sooo right there, Shu,” Suguru and Akihito agreed.

“Agent Winner sure does look a lot like Tohma," Shuichi then said; a puzzled frown furrowing his brow. "He looks like a younger version of Tohma.”

“That’s remarkable…and strange,” Hiro said, frowning puzzledly too.

“They say everyone has a twin somewhere; I guess Agent Winner is Tohma’s twin,” Akihito said, shrugging.

“Yeah, but it’s still strange they look so much alike,” Hiro said, still frowning.

“I agree,” Tatsuha said, frowning too. “But my brother-in-law said he has no siblings.”

"Maybe that's what he wants you and all of us to believe. He's a very private man," Shuichi suggested with an arched eyebrow, and the five friends were quiet for a few moments as they each considered whether or not the SONY Music record executive had told them the truth about not having any siblings. Not wanting to believe Tohma may have lied to them, they dismissed the matter – for now.

Then both Shuichi and Akihito suddenly brightened up, all talk of Gundam Force and Tohma Seguchi forgotten as Shuichi’s and Akihito's attentions became fixated on the loves of their lives - Shuichi fixated on Eiri; Akihito fixated on Asami as Eiri, K and Asami returned from the front desk holding key cards in their hands. No one noticed the slight blush staining Hiro's cheeks as he watched K approached - no one except for K. K caught Hiro staring at him and grinned that charming grin of his that caused a swarm of butterflies to flutter excitedly in Hiro's tummy. Hiro immediately scowled, and K chuckled warmly; Hiro's annoyance not fazing K in the least.

“Eiri, what suite are you in?” Shuichi asked urgently once Eiri, K and Asami were near.

Asami came to stand beside Akihito and smiled as he handed Akihito a key card to the suite they would be sharing together. "Our suite has one of the largest king-size beds known to man in it with a bank of balcony windows nearby with a breathtaking view of the metropolis," Asami informed.

"Mm," Akihito responded, his smile brightening at the thought of sharing a huge bed with Asami; then staring out the balcony windows together at the city below. He felt a tingling spark warm the pit of his stomach, and he blushed shyly in reaction.

Asami knew that pretty blush on Akihito's face very well, and Asami smiled warmly. "I take it you will be pleased with our suite?" he asked; not wanting to assume incorrectly.

"Hai, I'll be pleased with it," Akihito said, his smile brightening even more.

Asami felt his cock stir with anticipation. 'I can't wait to finally make you mine, itoshii. I've wanted you for so long,' Asami thought heatedly as an image of Akihito writhing in bed and crying out Asami's name in pleasure and joy filled Asami's mind.

Meanwhile, Tatsuha cackled when he saw the exasperated expression on his brother’s face in reaction to Shuichi's question! “Dang, Shu! Can’t my brother keep *some secrets* from you?!” Tatsuha exclaimed! 

“Shut up, loud mouth!” Shuichi griped as he shoved at Tatsuha! Tatsuha cackled again – he sooo loved teasing Shuichi because Shuichi was sooo easy to tease! – then he yelped as he stumbled into an empty chair! Hiro and Suguru snickered at the mishap as Eiri and K reached out instinctively to help steady Tatsuha on his feet! Asami and Akihito were so wrapped up in each other they didn't even notice what had happened! “Eiri, what’s your suite number?” Shuichi, meanwhile, asked Eiri again.

“You oughta be glad I didn’t fall over that thing, Shuichi!” Tatsuha groused, pointing at the chair! “Cuz your ass would’ve been toast had I of!”

“Chill, little brother. You’re fine; no harm done,” Eiri chastised softly as he and K pretended to straighten Tatsuha’s shirt and brush dust off of it; Eiri purposefully ignoring Shuichi’s question. Hiro and Suguru snickered again; while Asami and Akihito continued smiling at each other like lovesick puppies.

“Pipe down, you two!” Tatsuha scolded Hiro and Suguru! Hiro and Suguru roared with laughter after that!

Feeling guilty now for shoving Tatsuha so hard, but wanting desperately to shut Tatsuha up, Shuichi grabbed Tatsuha in a bear hug as he asked Eiri yet again, “Eiri, what’s your suite number?”

“307,” Eiri murmured back as he stared intensely at Shuichi as Tatsuha sputtered and struggled in Shuichi's arms.

K chuckled at how comical Tatsuha looked struggling in Shuichi's arms; then K informed Hiro softly, “Hiro, I’m in suite 309; right next to yours.” K's smile was warm, caring and inviting as he looked at Hiro.

All of the mirth Hiro was feeling as he watched Tatsuha struggle in Shuichi's bear hug fled as Hiro scowled at K and dead-panned coldly, “So? I could care less.”

The warm, caring, inviting smile faded from K’s face, and K stared sullenly at Hiro.

“Dang, Hiro! Tact much?!” Tatsuha scolded as he finally succeeded in breaking free of Shuichi's bear hug! Suguru shook his head in dismay at Hiro’s smart-alecky remark to K, and Asami and Akihito regarded Hiro concernedly. Everyone knew how deeply K cared for Hiro, and they all felt so sad whenever Hiro rejected K's feelings and did not allow himself to return K’s feelings.

Meanwhile, Eiri’s intense dark hazel stare sent shivers of delight up and down Shuichi’s spine. “Hey, your suite’s right next door to mine!” Shuichi exclaimed gleefully; his dark green gaze lighting up with hope! “Think they have a connecting door?”

“If they do, I’m keeping it locked,” Eiri grumbled.

Shuichi looked shocked! “Aw, c’mon, Eiri-san, don’t be like that! Don’t you wanna be with me?” he pouted.

“God, Shu, give it a rest!” Tatsuha razzed! “You poke that lip of yours out any further, we’re all gonna trip over it!”

Shuichi, usually receptive to Tatsuha’s banter, gave Tatsuha the coldest glare he could muster up! Tatsuha shuddered in reaction! “Don’t you have something better to do than stand here and pester me?! Don’t you wanna call and pester Ryuichi?”

“Ryu’s in bed asleep right now, so I can’t pester him. Besides, it’s my mission in life to pester you and my brother unmercifully,” Tatsuha informed as he folded his arms across his chest; a mischievous grin lighting up his handsome face.

Shuichi’s gaze narrowed *dangerously*.

Seeing that Shuichi was about to go off, Eiri intervened. “Otouto, could you, K, Hiro and Suguru go tell the receptionist that we’ll need wake-up calls in the morning?” Eiri asked graciously.

“Why do you need all four of us to go ask?” Hiro asked suspiciously.

“And why aren’t Aki and Asami coming with us?” Tatsuha groused.

“Because we’re heading up to our suite right now,” Asami informed, and with his hand against the small of Akihito’s back, he guided a smiling Akihito away.

The remaining friends stared after Asami and Akihito in shock; then they all started grinning knowingly as they realized what was going on. “Looks like Akihito’s finally ready to share a life with Asami,” Eiri said softly.

“He’s not the only one wanting to share a life with a beloved soul mate,” Shuichi mumbled, and Eiri pretended not to have heard Shuichi.

‘If only I could be with my soul mate,’ Suguru thought sadly as Taki Aizawa’s face appeared in his mind. Then he shook his head and admonished himself silently, ‘No! Stop it! You know you can never be with Taki! You would lose your parents if you got involved with him! So stop wishing for something you can never have!’

“Guru? Are you okay, tomodachi?” Hiro asked, and Suguru noticed that everyone was staring at him concernedly.

“I’m fine,” Suguru choked out; his throat tight as emotion welled up inside of him. His friends knew he wasn’t okay, but they knew better than to pressure him right now about his desire to be with Taki Aizawa, so they left it alone – for now.

Focusing everyone’s attention back on Eiri’s request for K, Tatsuha, Hiro and Suguru to go see the receptionist, K said in response to Hiro’s question, “Eiri asked you all to *go* see the receptionist because he wants some time *alone* to talk to Shuichi.” And with *that* said, K guided both Hiro and Suguru away towards the front desk. Hiro glowered at K, and Suguru patted Hiro on the back as they left; Suguru back to normal again.

Tatsuha stayed behind, still grinning mischievously at Eiri and Shuichi, and amazed by the sudden and wonderful change in Akihito and Asami’s relationship. When Eiri glowered at Tatsuha, Tatsuha rolled his eyes, then groused, “Yeah yeah, oniichan. But only cuz you love me.”

“Always and forever,” Eiri proclaimed dryly as he watched his little brother depart. Then he turned his attention back to Shuichi. Shuichi was looking hopefully at him; Shuichi’s dark green eyes glowing with expectation. Eiri felt his heart melt with love and desire for the beautiful singer. “Shuichi...” Eiri started; his voice firm as he fought to keep his resolve and not let Shuichi wear him down.

“Here’s my extra key card to my suite,” Shuichi said hurriedly, and slipped the extra key card into Eiri’s hand. “Can I have yours?”

Eiri looked at Shuichi’s extra key card then pocketed it. He didn’t, however, offer his own extra key card in return. “I didn’t get an extra one,” he informed nonchalantly.

Shuichi’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. “Why not? How am I supposed to get into your suite unnoticed by hotel staff later tonight if I don’t have a copy of your key card?”

Eiri regarded Shuichi coolly. “I guess you won’t be getting into my suite,” Eiri stated simply.

Shuichi’s gaze hardened. “You don’t want me, do you?” he asked tersely.

“Now I didn’t say that - ” Eiri started.

“No, but you’re implying it!” Shuichi hissed woundedly!

“No, I’m not,” Eiri contradicted. Then he sighed deeply and stressed, “Shuichi, I want you. You have no idea how much I want you.”

Shuichi lit up with hope! “Then let me be with you! Let me have what Aki is going to have with Asami tonight!” he enthused!

“Shh! Lower your voice before someone overhears you!” Eiri snapped tersely!

“I’m sorry,” Shuichi mumbled, his voice lowered, “but I’m getting tired of waiting, Eiri.” His gaze probed Eiri’s. “I want you, Eiri. I don’t want to wait anymore.”

“Shuichi, we can’t rush into this. This is something that needs to be planned, not done in haste,” Eiri cautioned in a gentler tone. “You’re a virgin, and I want your first time to be as perfect for you as possible.”

“Just having you would be perfect enough for me,” Shuichi impassioned; his gaze wide and honest as he looked at Eiri.

Eiri felt himself drowning in Shuichi’s fervent plea, but Eiri regrouped, strengthened his resolve and said firmly, “Shuichi, I refuse to have a quickie with you. I refuse to fuck you. You deserve better than that. Much, much better than that.”

“I don’t care! I just wanna be with you!” Shuichi exclaimed frustratedly!

“Don’t pressure me, Shuichi! It’ll only result in irritating me!” Eiri hissed back irritatedly!

“*Irritating* you?!” Shuichi’s gaze turned into a full-blown glare! “What the hell do you think you’re doing to me?!”

“Lower your voice before the whole damn lobby hears you!” Eiri warned! Shuichi glowered at him! “You need to learn *patience*, Shuichi. You need to learn you can’t always have what you want, when you want it. You’re not a child anymore; you’re an adult. A very wealthy, successful adult. Childish temper-tantrums are not becoming of you.” And with *that* said, Eiri turned and walked away from Shuichi; Eiri heading over to where Tatsuha, K, Hiro and Suguru stood talking to the receptionist at the front desk. Shuichi couldn’t see the impish grin lighting up Eiri’s face.

Shuichi looked after Eiri with hurt-filled eyes. Eiri’s words had cut Shuichi deeply. Shuichi had feared for a long time now that their age difference would become a problem for them – there was a seven-year age gap between them, and it was noticeable because Eiri was more mature about a lot of things than Shuichi was. Until he became a J-pop/rock star, Shuichi had lived a very sheltered life with his loving mother. There was a lot about life that Shuichi didn’t know about yet. He wasn’t as sophisticated as Eiri was.

Looking forlorn, Shuichi sighed and blinked back tears. ‘Maybe I oughta just give up,’ he thought sadly. ‘Maybe it’s not in the cards for Eiri and me. Maybe I’m just fooling myself.’ But then he remembered how passionately Eiri had kissed him yesterday, and his resolve returned as his jaw set with determination; the sadness in his eyes dissipating as he thought determinedly, ‘I’m not giving up, Eiri-san. I know we’re meant for each other. I *will* have you in bed with me tonight if I have to go to hell and back to make it happen.’

“Shuichi.”

Shuichi looked around to find Tatsuha standing beside him. “What?” Shuichi asked Eiri’s little brother curiously.

“Here,” Tatsuha said and handed something to Shuichi.

Shuichi took said something and looked at it. It was an extra key card to Eiri’s suite. Shuichi looked in surprise at Tatsuha. “Eiri gave you this to give to me?” Shuichi asked.

“No, I sweet-talked it from the receptionist,” Tatsuha bragged, and the sly grin on his face resembled Eiri’s uncannily. Although Tatsuha was gay, he did harbor a fondness for females just like his brother Eiri did, so both brothers had the ability to charm a female into giving them anything they wanted. Women were extremely attracted to Eiri and Tatsuha - though Eiri was the only one of the two of them to have ever been romantically involved with a few women in the past; Tatsuha had never been involved with anyone before Ryuichi Sakuma, but Tatsuha was a huge flirt with women.

Which caused Shuichi a moment of worry as he looked over at said receptionist and saw how lovely she was as she blushed prettily at something K said to her; K no doubt flirting with the girl because K harbored a fondness for women too, and he had dated and bedded at least a half-dozen women in his day before falling in love with Hiro and taking a vow of celibacy. Shuichi looked at Hiro and noticed how the guitarist glared at K as K continued to charm the receptionist. Hiro looked quite jealous of the attention K was giving the blushing and smiling receptionist.

Tatsuha caught a shadow of concern in Shuichi's eyes as Shuichi looked at the receptionist and hissed, "I love Ryuichi, Shuichi! I'm not about to do anything to destroy my relationship with him! So stop worrying about whether I truly love him or not - because I do! - and be glad I was able to charm that little dixie at the receptionist desk into giving me an extra key card to Eiri's suite for you!"

Shuichi blushed shamefully and mumbled as he looked back again at Tatsuha, "Sorry." Shuichi knew Tatsuha was crazy about Ryuichi, so nothing to worry about, right? Right! Shuichi hoped.

“I got that extra key card to Eiri's suite for you for two reasons, Shu," Tatsuha said, and Shuichi listened intently. "One, because I know how much my brother means to you and you mean to him, and I want you both to get what you want - each other. Two, because you’ve been supportive of Ryuichi and me from the start, and I appreciate that, because not everyone believed at first I'm in love with him. But you did. Thank you. Ryu means everything to me, Shu. I'd never hurt him. He's my entire universe.”

Shuichi saw the depth of Tatsuha's love and devotion for Ryuichi in Tatsuha's eyes and smiled. "Ryuichi is a lucky guy to have you, Tats," Shuichi praised.

"No, I'm the lucky one to have him," Tatsuha said seriously. "And Eiri's lucky to have you. You've made him happy again, Shu. You've healed his broken heart. You're everything I've ever wanted for my brother and then some. Thank you for restoring his joy and belief in love again."

Shuichi felt tears prick his eyes as Tatsuha's words struck a cord in him. He knew all about Eiri's previous relationship with fashion supermodel Ayaka Usami and how the relationship had ended in betrayal for Eiri. Shuichi knew how deeply Eiri had loved Ayaka. Ayaka was the only woman Eiri had loved enough to ask for her hand in marriage. And at the alter two years ago, Ayaka had shattered Eiri's heart and abandoned him. To know that he had helped Eiri heal from that heartbreak and find happiness and joy in love again overwhelmed Shuichi's heart and soul. 

Smiling as tears brimmed his eyes, Shuichi said to Tatsuha, “Thank you, Tatsuha. Thank you for being the honest, caring friend that you are. You have no idea what your support and friendship means to me. And Eiri loves you so much.” Shuichi clutched the extra key card like it was a priceless heirloom.

“Oh, I think I do know what my support and friendship means to you, Shu, because your support and friendship means the same thing to me. And I love Eiri very much too. I want him to be happy with you,” Tatsuha said sincerely; then he smirked devilishly. “Now you remember this moment the next time I’m with Ryu. You not bug the hell outta me when I’m with Ryu, and I won’t bug the hell outta you when you’re with my brother. Deal?” Tatsuha held his hand out to Shuichi.

Shuichi grinned and shook Tatsuha’s hand. “Deal!” Shuichi said enthusiastically, sealing the deal.

Over at the receptionist desk, Eiri spotted Shuichi and Tatsuha grinning and shaking hands and muttered suspiciously to K, “What the fuck are those two up to?”

K looked at Shuichi and Tatsuha and chuckled as he patted Eiri on the back. “No doubt, plotting your downfall,” K cracked.

Eiri grunted sourly and rolled his eyes. Then he looked over at Shuichi again as Tatsuha walked away to rejoin Eiri and the others at the receptionist desk, and Eiri thought warmly, ‘When the time is right, Shu-chan, you’ll have me. I promise you’ll have me. Be patient, angel-heart; let me make it perfect for you. Let me make it the most wonderful night of your life, watashi no koi.’

Shuichi caught Eiri staring at him, and the molten heat in Eiri’s eyes made Shuichi shiver in delight. Blushing shyly and turning away from Eiri’s molten stare, for Shuichi was indeed a virgin despite how forward he had been with Eiri yesterday and today thus far, Shuichi looked again at the extra key card he held to Eiri’s suite and gripped it tightly as he thought, ‘Tonight we’ll have each other, Eiri-san. Tonight you’re going to become mine and I’m going to become yours forever. And never again will Ayaka Usami haunt your heart and soul.’ He looked over at Eiri again, who was now teasing his little brother as K, Hiro and Suguru looked on and laughed; Tatsuha looking a bit peeved by his older brother’s teasing, but loving the attention he was getting from Eiri nonetheless. Shuichi smiled as he twirled the extra key card through his fingers; his gaze determined and purposeful. “Let the games begin, koi-san,” he said softly to the unawares Eiri. “Let the games begin.”

The Shindou Spontaneity was about to kick into super-overdrive.

Little did Shuichi know, Eiri had his own surprise for the red-gold haired singer.

 

~*~

 

The Penthouse Suites' Floor - Asami and Akihito’s suite

 

A while later…

 

“Here, let me help you,” Asami offered and helped Akihito unpack and hang up several articles of clothing in the huge walk-in closet of their penthouse suite’s bedroom. Asami already had his clothes hung up in the closet. The suite was very stylish and spacious – more than enough room for the two men to co-exist comfortably in for the next three days.

“Thank you,” Akihito replied graciously to the older man as they hung up Akihito’s expensive suits – Armani suits that Asami had had tailored for the young man so that Akihito’s clothing fit him well and were stylish enough to match his professional image as one of the galaxy's top photographers.

“You’re welcome,” Asami replied, smiling warmly at the photographer.

Akihito smiled back sweetly at the renowned business tycoon.

They finished hanging up Akihito’s suits and casual wear clothing alongside Asami’s suits and casual wear clothing; then Asami took Akihito by the hand and drew Akihito over to the large king-sized bed they would be sharing for the next three nights. When they were seated upon the bed, Akihito looked at Asami and asked concernedly, “What is it, koishii? What’s the matter?”

“I have something for you,” Asami said quietly, and handed Akihito a black velvet box.

Akihito accepted the box and stared at it in puzzlement. It had a gold-colored replica of the Asami Family Crest engraved upon the lid. Asami came from a very wealthy, highly respected Japanese family with blood ties to Japan’s current leader, Emperor Masato. Emperor Masato was a first cousin to Asami; the Emperor’s mother was Asami’s aunt and sister of Asami’s late mother. “What is this? It’s not my birthday,” Akihito murmured bewilderedly.

“I know,” Asami chuckled softly. “Open it,” he urged.

Akihito opened the box and peered inside. He gasped, his eyes widening in delighted surprise at what he saw. Nestled within the folds of black velvet was a platinum pendant on a platinum chain. The pendant was of a samurai sword – a symbol of courage, honor and strength in the Japanese culture and in the Asami Family.

“It belonged to my father. He gave it to me on my eighteenth birthday. He instructed me to gift it to the person who would one day own my heart. That person is you, Akihito,” Asami explained softly, his gaze warm as memories of his beloved late parents Hiroshi and Miko Asami came to mind. His parents had been successful publishers of Noble House Publishing, and Asami assumed ownership and leadership of his parents’ company upon their passing six years ago. They were wonderful, loving, supportive parents to Asami and his baby sister Naomi, and their deaths had been traumatic for both Asami and Naomi. Their parents died on their thirtieth wedding anniversary six years ago – they were returning from a celebration dinner that night in honor of their anniversary when a drunk driver struck their car head-on and killed them both upon impact. The drunk driver, a Chinese diplomat named Chow Feilong who had been in Tokyo conducting political business with Emperor Masato, was granted diplomatic immunity for his careless act. Chow Feilong was a lifelong friend of Emperor Masato’s father, former Emperor Hiromi – thus the reason why Emperor Masato granted the Chinese diplomat diplomatic immunity and passage back home to his native China where the now retired diplomat lived out his life forever safe from any criminal proceedings for civil lawsuits. Emperor Masato’s actions shocked and hurt Asami deeply; thus causing a rift between the two cousins that still existed now. Asami couldn’t believe his cousin would choose to protect the killer of his parents who were also Emperor Masato’s uncle and aunt and not allow prosecution of the killer. Chow Feilong was the father of Asami and Mikhail’s former college roommate and good friend, Lui Feilong. Asami and Feilong stopped being friends after the tragic, senseless car accident; however, Mikhail remained friends with Feilong, and Asami couldn’t understand that logic on any level.

Akihito touched the stunning pendant. “It’s exquisite,” he breathed softly, awestruck. Then he looked wide-eyedly at Asami. “You should keep this, koishii. It belonged to your father.” He handed the pendant back to Asami.

“Father instructed me to gift it to the person who would one day own my heart. You are that person. It belongs to you, itoshii,” Asami said, and gave the pendant back to Akihito.

“Your sister should have it instead of me,” Akihito protested softly as he handed the pendant back again to Asami.

Asami chuckled softly and said, “It’s for a man, itoshii; not for a woman. She was willed all of our mother’s jewelry; I was willed all of our father’s jewelry. I wear his watches and cufflinks all the time. He gave me this pendant while he was still alive with the stipulation that I give it to the one who owns my heart. You are that person, so the pendant belongs to you.” Asami gave the pendant back to Akihito.

“What about your son? You should save it to give to him someday to give to the one who will win his heart.” Akihito gave the pendant back again to Asami.

Asami chuckled again. “What son? I have no son. I’m never going to have any sons or daughters. You can’t get pregnant, Akihito,” Asami reminded gently. He gave the pendant back again to Akihito.

Akihito gave the pendant back again to Asami. “How are Mikhail and Naomi? Have you spoken with either of them recently?” Akihito asked concernedly. He had known Asami’s best friend Mikhail Arbatov since that fateful day Asami and Mikhail rescued him five years ago, and he greatly admired and respected Mikhail. He met Asami’s lovely sister Naomi soon after being rescued when Asami whisked him to their family estate to recuperate. Naomi was an exceptional young woman, very sweet and very caring, and she had been wonderfully supportive and helpful to Akihito during those first dark days after being rescued from the sex slave trade. Both Naomi and Mikhail, along with Dr. Izumi Curtis, helped Akihito adjust to life as a free man, while Asami safeguarded Akihito and made sure Akihito had everything he needed. The last time Akihito had seen Naomi was at her wedding six months ago to Lui Feilong – Asami’s arch-enemy. Naomi was a successful fashion designer, her clothing line simply called *NAOMI*; she resided now in Hong Kong with her husband. The last time Akihito had seen Mikhail was two days before he and Asami left with BAD LUCK & Co. for L6.

“I spoke with Mik this morning. He’s fine and sends his greetings to you,” Asami answered warmly.

“I’m glad he’s doing well,” Akihito said with a smile. He liked Mikhail very much and cared for him like a brother. When Asami didn’t say anything further, Akihito’s smile faded as he asked carefully, “What about Naomi? Have you spoken with her recently?”

Asami frowned. "No, I haven’t spoken with her, and I won’t ever again as long as she’s married to that bastard husband of hers,” he rumbled lowly. He and Feilong, as most who knew Lui Feilong referred to him as (only Naomi called him Lui), had become bitter enemies after being such good friends while attending Oxford University in England together along with Mikhail. The deaths of Asami and Naomi’s parents at the hands of Feilong’s father was the reason for their friendship falling apart. However, that tragic accident did not stop Naomi from falling deeply in love with Feilong, nor did it end Feilong and Mikhail's friendship. Naomi was happily married to Feilong and enjoyed being his wife. Feilong was a wonderful husband to her and very supportive of her chosen career as a world-class fashion designer. Feilong was a business tycoon just like Asami and Mikhail; FEILONG INTERNATIONAL a conglomerate of businesses just like ASAMI ENTERPRISES and ARBATOV INC. Naomi’s fashion line was a company all by itself and not a part of FEILONG INTERNATIONAL nor ASAMI ENTERPRISES.

“Asami, she loves Feilong,” Akihito chided softly, and Asami grunted and rolled his eyes at Akihito. “He’s a wonderful husband to her, koishii; he makes her happy. You should be happy she has found someone honorable and respectable to share her life with.”

“Feilong is not honorable nor respectable! He sided with his father! He protected that murderer just like my Cousin Masato protected him!” Asami hissed bitterly!

“I know, koishii, and you have my deepest sympathy over what happened to your parents,” Akihito soothed as he reached out and stroked Asami’s lean cheek. It was rare when Akihito touched Asami in such a way, and Asami couldn’t help finding pleasure in the tender touch even as he seethed over the injustice done to his parents. Akihito’s touch was gentle and soothing as Akihito continued softly, “But Naomi loves Feilong, and he is going to remain her husband for as long as they both live. You need to accept that, koishii.” Akihito stroked the pad of his thumb across the frown marring Asami’s handsome face; the frown fading some at Akihito’s gentle touch. “Feilong was one of your best friends, Asami. You told me you love him and Mikhail like brothers,” Akihito reminded softly. “You told me he and Mikhail are the most wonderful friends you've ever had.”

Asami reached up and took Akihito’s hand in his own. He turned Akihito’s hand over and pressed his lips against the warm palm. He felt Akihito shiver in reaction to the spontaneous kiss. “My friendship with Feilong dissolved when he chose his murderous father over the injustice done to my parents,” he murmured darkly even as he flicked his tongue tenderly and sensuously against Akihito’s palm. He felt Akihito shiver again in reaction, watched as Akihito’s eyes dilated a little with awakening passion.

“Chow…Chow Feilong…is Feilong’s father. Feilong…loves him,” Akihito reasoned breathlessly as way of an explanation as to why Feilong supported his father. Asami’s sensual ministrations were affecting Akihito deeply, and the young man was finding it difficult to breathe normally and concentrate on what they were discussing. Asami stared at Akihito with hooded eyes; a fire burning in the steel-gray depths that called out to the tiny sparks of passion springing to life inside of Akihito.

“I loved my parents, itoshii. I still love them. Chow Feilong took them away from me and my sister, and I cannot forgive that. Feilong’s love for Chow doesn’t excuse Feilong’s betrayal of me and my parents by standing by that bastard,” Asami said tensely even as he continued to lick and kiss Akihito’s palm gently, tenderly and sensuously. His experienced, talented tongue curled around Akihito's pinky and licked it before sucking it gently into the moist, hot cavern of his mouth. 

Akihito gasped softly in shock. No one had ever did to him what Asami was doing to his hand right now. The sensual glide of Asami's tongue and the wet heat of Asami's mouth bathing Akihito's palm and pinky was enough to make Akihito want to combust with intense pleasure. Never before had Akihito felt such intense pleasure. He wanted nothing more than to lose himself in that pleasure and fall under the hypnotic spell Asami was weaving over him. But Akihito wanted to make a point about Asami’s unfairness to both Naomi and Feilong, and he did his best to ignore Asami’s provocative attack as he said as firmly as possible, “Naomi doesn’t resent Feilong for supporting his father. She doesn’t resent Emperor Masato for granting Mr. Feilong diplomatic immunity. And Emperor Masato felt his father's friend was profoundly sorry for what he did.” Akihito’s gaze searched Asami’s. “It was an *accident*, Asami. What happened to your parents was an *accident*. Mr. Feilong did not mean to kill your parents. He had just learned his wife had died after a long battle with cancer. He was grieving. He drank alcohol to deaden his pain. He made a terrible mistake getting behind the wheel of a car and driving it while intoxicated, but he didn’t mean to kill your parents, Asami. He’s not a cold, vicious killer.” Both Asami and Naomi had told Akihito the particulars surrounding their parents’ deaths and why Chow Feilong had been driving drunk that night. Akihito felt sympathy for the former Chinese diplomat; and he felt deep sympathy for Asami and Naomi.

Asami let Akihito's pinky slide from his mouth with a tiny *pop*. Asami let go of Akihito’s hand, and the sensuous spell Asami had been weaving over Akihito shattered. Akihito bit back a groan of displeasure; he had been enjoying Asami's sensual assault very, very much. Never before had Akihito felt so desired and wanted by someone. “That’s no excuse, itoshii. He shouldn’t have been driving drunk," Asami said coldly even as he stared heatedly at Akihito; Asami's desire for the young photographer progressing to an all-time high. Akihito's pinky had tasted sooo sweet and yummy inside Asami's mouth. Asami wondered if the rest of Akihito would taste as sweet and yummy. "He was *drunk*, itoshii; he was *under the influence*," Asami continued tensely, and Akihito listened to him intently. "In the USA, if you’re caught driving drunk and you hurt or kill someone, you automatically go to prison for life. Chow Feilong should be in prison for life for what he did to my parents. He shouldn’t be enjoying retirement in the lush mountain terrain of Northern China.” Asami sighed deeply, struggling to get his anger and bitterness under control so that he could concentrate on the passion he was feeling for Akihito. “Akihito, I want you to have my father’s pendant. He made me promise to one day give it to the love of my life. *You* are the love of my life, Akihito. The pendant is yours. Please accept it.” He handed the pendant back to Akihito.

“Don’t let anger and bitterness keep you separated from your sister, Asami. You love her; I know you miss her,” Akihito implored as he gave the pendant back to Asami; Asami’s words regarding the pendant touching Akihito deeply, but he couldn’t focus on that right now; he needed to focus on getting Asami to forgive Naomi and Feilong.

Asami shook his head, his gaze going from soulful to sorrowful. “Naomi chose Feilong over my objections to her marrying him. She knows I will never have anything to do with her again as long as she’s married to him. I must stand against what happened to my parents. I cannot accept what Chow Feilong did to my parents and how he got away with it; nor can I accept Feilong turning a blind eye to what his father did. I cannot be friends with Feilong anymore; and I cannot accept my sister being married to him,” he intoned rawly.

"Mikhail is still friends with Feilong," Akihito reminded.

Asami snorted sourly. "Mik is too forgiving at times," he muttered. 

“Asami, Feilong was one of your best friends. You’ve known him since university. You told me he was a very good friend to you; supported you in every way just like how Mikhail does when no one else outside of your parents and Naomi would support you. They all accepted and supported your sexual orientation. Feilong and Mikhail kept your orientation a secret from those at Oxford who would’ve ousted you and destroyed you had they known. How can you turn your back on such a loyal friend?” Akihito asked, totally baffled by Asami’s bitterness towards Feilong.

“He supported his father! He protected his father! His father is alive and well, and my parents are dead and gone forever because of his father’s senseless act!” Asami exploded in a sudden flurry of rage!

Akihito resisted the urge to flinch at Asami’s suddenly raised voice! In the past, Akihito’s captors and clients had shouted at him like that, scaring him into doing whatever they wanted him to do. A man’s angry yelling and shouting terrified Akihito, but he couldn’t let Asami’s anger frighten him right now. He knew Asami wasn’t angry at him; he knew he was safe with Asami. He couldn’t let old fears come between him and Asami again; they would never have a romantic future together if he allowed that to happen again. “If I had a loyal friend like Feilong, I wouldn’t let anyone or anything come between me and that friend,” Akihito pointed out quietly.

“You do have friends like that! You have Shuichi, Hiroshi, Tatsuha, Suguru, Eiri, K, Dee, Ryo, Mik and me!” Asami reminded tersely!

“Hai, I do, koishii. And I will *never* let anyone or anything come between me and those friendships,” Akihito pledged sincerely; his gaze honest and open as he stared at Asami.

Asami shook his head in exasperation! He couldn't understand why Akihito couldn't see the situation with Feilong the way he did! “You are too forgiving, Akihito. Just like Mik, you are too forgiving,” Asami murmured as he averted his gaze from Akihito so that the younger man could not see the tears gathering there. Talk of his parents’ deaths and of his separation from Naomi and the ending of his friendship with Feilong always pained Asami deeply.

“Not entirely,” Akihito murmured as he looked sadly at Asami. “I haven’t forgiven the men who murdered my parents and forced me into a life of slavery and abuse. I haven't forgiven the men who raped me.”

Asami looked at Akihito. “You don’t have to forgive them, itoshii. They don't deserve your forgiveness,” Asami said coldly.

“If I want to heal fully…I must,” Akihito said softly. He looked down at the pendant again. “That’s why I cannot accept this…because of the bitterness in my heart. I’m not worthy of such an honorable gift.” He handed the pendant back again to Asami.

“You can overcome what they did to you without forgiving them,” Asami assured as he handed the pendant back to Akihito.

“How? Short of forgiving them, I can’t,” Akihito argued softly as he handed the pendant back to Asami.

“My love will help you overcome it,” Asami assured as he handed the pendant back again to Akihito.

“It doesn’t work like that for me, Asami,” Akihito chided wisely. “Your love helps me; helps me tremendously…but it’s not the *cure all* you wish for it to be. I need to forgive the men who tormented me…took my parents from me. And…I’m nowhere near doing that yet.” He handed the pendant back again to Asami; his gaze grievous.

“But you’re ready to give yourself to me,” Asami reminded gently as he reached inside the box and took the pendant out. “That right there speaks of courage and strength to me. I know what they did to you, Akihito. You told me what they and their clients did to you…and I saw firsthand what their clients were doing to you that day Mik and I rescued you.” Asami swallowed hard as a lump of emotion clogged his throat. “For you to want to give yourself to me freely and willingly after what you’ve been through…that speaks of courage and strength to me profoundly. And you deserve a gift that honors your courage and strength.” Leaning forward, he slipped the pendant around Akihito’s neck before Akihito could utter a protest. The samurai sword pendant nestled perfectly in the hollow of Akihito’s throat.

Akihito reached up and touched the pendant as he looked at Asami with troubled eyes. “Asami…” he started grievously.

“It's yours. I want you to have it. Please accept it,” Asami insisted; his gaze earnest and pleading.

Akihito sighed softly. He felt he didn’t deserve the pendant, but Asami wanted him to have it so much. “You are too good to me, koishii,” Akihito murmured in defeat.

“You deserve to be pampered and showered with gifts, itoshii,” Asami said softly; his hand reaching up to cup Akihito’s cheek again. His thumb caressed the curvature of said cheek. It was smooth, warm and lean underneath Asami’s gentle touch. “I love being good to you, itoshii. I love giving you gifts and pampering you,” he said sincerely.

Akihito swallowed hard, his heart thumping wildly in his chest. He loved it when Asami touched him, and he could see the love Asami felt for him in Asami’s steel-gray eyes. That love touched Akihito deeply. He touched the pendant gently. “Thank you, Asami. It's beautiful,” he intoned softly.

Asami smiled in relief. “You are welcome, itoshii. It looks beautiful on you,” he complimented softly; then he leaned forward and tenderly kissed Akihito's lips.

Akihito accepted the warm kiss; responding shyly to it. Asami drew back and smiled at Akihito. Akihito smiled back. Then Akihito leaned forward and hugged Asami; Akihito’s arms wrapping around Asami’s neck as Akihito hid his face in Asami's black hair and murmured heartfeltly in Asami's ear, “Thank you, Asami. I’ll wear it proudly. I’ll make you proud of giving it to me.”

“I’m already proud of you, itoshii. So very proud of you,” Asami assured as he held the young man close; his hands rubbing Akihito’s back as his lips brushed gently against Akihito’s temple. “You are welcome, itoshii. Thank you for accepting it. My father would be pleased.”

“Would he be?” Akihito asked a bit uncertainly as he tightened his arms around Asami, enjoying the warmth and closeness of Asami’s lean body against his own.

“Hai. He and Mother accepted long ago my sexual orientation and supported it wholeheartedly. They wished for me to find a good man to share my life with. They would be pleased with you, itoshii,” Asami reassured.

Akihito drew back and cupped Asami's handsome face in his trembling hands. "You are too good to me, koishii," Akihito whispered again; his indigo-blue eyes aglow with joy as he gazed deeply at Asami. His thumbs caressed Asami's chiseled cheeks, and Asami's breath caught at the intimacy of Akihito's touch. "You brought joy and hope to my life when you rescued me five years ago," Akihito continued quietly; his gaze soulful and holding Asami's gaze. "You still bring me joy and hope." Akihito feathered his fingertips up Asami's face, tracing the slope of Asami's strong nose and the arch of Asami's eyebrows before caressing Asami's broad forehead and tunneling into Asami's silky black hair. Asami held very still, his heart hammering in his chest as he watched Akihito closely. Akihito had never touched Asami in such a way before; had never been so bold with Asami before. Asami was afraid if he moved, he would shatter the tender, sensual moment; shatter Akihito’s courage and strength at that moment.

Akihito threaded his long fingers through Asami's hair, luxuriating in its soft, silky, thick texture and glossy ebony glow. He noticed his beloved had no gray hairs yet. 'Good. Stay young for me, Asami-san,' Akihito thought. Out loud, he said softly to Asami, "You make me feel so safe, so protected, so loved, koishii. So very, very loved."

Asami continued watching Akihito closely; Asami's arms tightening around Akihito's lean waist; Asami's large hands still rubbing Akihito's back slowly and gently. "You are the song in my heart, itoshii. The sunlight of my days, and the silvery glow of my nights."

"Mmm...such pretty words you string together, Asami-san. You should've been a poet," Akihito surmised gleefully as he continued stroking Asami's hair.

"*Asami-san*?" Asami repeated, sounding a bit surprised. Akihito had never called Asami that before. Usually, only lovers called each other *-san* or *-chan*. Asami and Akihito weren't lovers...yet.

Akihito stiffened; his fingers stilling in Asami's hair. He hadn't meant to say that love name out loud, had never meant for Asami to know he called Asami that in his thoughts and dreams. Swallowing hard and blushing fiercely, Akihito whispered apprehensively, "It's what I call you in my thoughts and in my dreams." When Asami said nothing, only stared at Akihito, Akihito realized he'd made a mistake. "Forgive me, Asami. I meant no disrespect," he mumbled distraughtly as he started to pull away.

Asami stilled the young man. "You have nothing to apologize for; you've done nothing wrong," Asami assured. He smiled at Akihito. "I like it. I like being called your lover."

Akihito settled down and stared deeply at Asami. "I want us to be lovers, Asami-san. I want that so much," Akihito intoned bravely, the blush on his cheeks deepening.

Asami felt his body react strongly to Akihito's soulful confession. Swallowing, Asami requested carefully, "Tell me what you know about lovemaking." Asami suspicioned his little itoshii knew nothing or almost nothing about lovemaking.

Sadness and grief filled Akihito's eyes. "I - I don't know much about...lovemaking. I've...never experienced it," he stammered rawly, confirming Asami's suspicion. He wrung his hands nervously. He felt awkward and uncertain as dark memories from his past assailed his mind. "I remember the pain and helplessness I felt when they...they raped me…then forced me to...bed their clients. If I refused or talked back...the punishments were severe." He gnawed at his lower lip as more dark memories assailed him. "They...they me taught how to please them…to please their clients...taught me how to use my mouth and my hands and my body to please them and their clients...taught me what to say and do to excite them and their clients...and I had to do it...or risked being beaten...starved…or killed." He sighed sadly. He looked at Asami; his indigo-blue gaze anxious, begging for compassion, understanding and forgiveness. "I never experienced pleasure from it, Asami. I never wanted it. I only felt pain and misery from what they did to me...from what they forced me to do. I did...terrible things for them...terrible things. But I was unable to stop it. I was trapped...afraid...drugged...my spirit broken...my will shattered. I was five when they kidnapped me. Too small to fight them...too weak to defend myself against them," he implored strickenly; tears glistening in his eyes and spilling unchecked down his beautiful face.

Asami cradled Akihito close; Asami’s hand reaching up to cup the back of Akihito’s head as Akihito buried his face against Asami’s neck and wept grievously; Akihito’s hands fisting the back of Asami's dress shirt as Akihito's tears dampened Asami’s skin and the collar of Asami’s dress shirt. Asami crooned softly and rocked Akihito back and forth as he stroked Akihito’s hair and back gently. This wasn’t the first time Akihito had broken down and wept in Asami’s arms over the horrific events of the past – nor would it be the last time. Asami knew that no matter how completely Akihito recovered from his past, that past would always haunt him in some form or other, and he would need comforting from it. Asami was more than willing to give Akihito whatever comfort Akihito needed.

The weeping lasted only for a short while. Akihito calmed down after a few minutes and nuzzled his face against the warm hollow of Asami’s throat as he breathed in the clean, aftershave cologne scent of Asami. Asami always smelled sooo wonderful to Akihito. Akihito found himself wanting to breathe in the scent of Asami over and over and over again.

Asami sensed the change in Akihito and drew back to dry the tears from Akihito’s face. Then Asami cupped Akihito’s face in his hands and stared deeply at Akihito for several long moments. Asami’s thumbs caressed the curvatures of Akihito’s cheeks, the skin across them as smooth as silk. “You are a survivor, Akihito. The men who hurt you did not break your spirit like you think they did, and they did not break your will," Asami intoned deeply. "You would not be here right now if they had broken you completely. You survived what they did to you, and became strong because of it.”

“It's your strength that strengthens me, Asami; your spirit and your will that gives me the desire to survive…to try to overcome what those bastards did to me,” Akihito whispered, his belief in his words shining in his eyes. “That day you and Mikhail rescued me...I wouldn’t have survived if you two hadn’t, Asami. That particular incident was…very vicious that day. Those men…they meant to kill me that day.” He shuddered at the horror of that dark day five years ago. “You and Mikhail risked your lives to save me, koishii. Me...a worthless whore. You and Mikhail killed the men who were hurting me.”

“And Mik and I would do it again to save you,” Asami assured as he caressed Akihito’s cheeks. “And you were not worthless, nor a whore. Don’t ever refer to yourself that way again.”

“I’m not a whore now. I was then…but not now,” Akihito said.

“No, you were a *victim*. There’s a difference. And you are not worthless. You are worthy, itoshii. And very, very precious to me,” Asami corrected; then he stroked a lock of Akihito’s honey-blond hair back from Akihito’s face. “And you’re not a victim anymore, itoshii. You’re a survivor, an overcomer; the bravest of the brave. You are an achiever and a fighter. You never gave up hope, itoshii. You never stopped believing you would escape your tortured past one day and strive to overcome it.”

“All because of you, koishii. Because you rescued me…because you believe in me…showed me I have the strength to survive and endure when I thought I didn’t have either,” Akihito whispered. His gaze roamed over Asami’s handsome face. “You’ve loved me when no one else would. You rescued me and took care of me when no one else would. You’ve brought joy and hope to my life…two things I thought I would never experience or have.”

Akihito’s sweet tenor shook with emotion as he reached up and touched Asami’s firm lips with gentle fingertips. Asami’s breath was warm and moist against Akihito’s fingertips, and Akihito shivered in delight. “You love me,” Akihito murmured in wonderment as he tenderly traced the outline of Asami’s lips; Akihito being bold and doing something he had never done before, but had yearned to do for a long time now. “Your lips are firm…yet smooth. Soft…gentle,” he mumbled without realizing it, and felt Asami’s breath hitch in reaction to those words and caressing fingertips. Then Asami’s lips parted, and strong, straight white teeth tenderly captured two of Akihito’s fingertips and bit them gently before an experienced tongue flicked across them tenderly, soothing the slight sting his bite had left behind on the sensitive fingertips.

Their gazes locked and held as heat crackled between them. Desire simmered in Asami’s gaze as awakening need shimmered in Akihito’s gaze. “I want you,” Asami murmured huskily, swallowing hard as he looked at Akihito’s soft lips, resisting the urge to ravish them. Akihito stared back at Asami with wide, curious eyes; a flicker of desire glowing in the indigo-blue depths.

They had reached a crossroad now – a crossroad in their blossoming romance. Asami knew he had to tread slowly here, go at Akihito’s pace, do whatever Akihito wanted. If Asami moved too fast…all would be shattered between them.

Akihito licked his suddenly dry lips, and Asami groaned at the unconscious seductiveness of the act. Realizing suddenly that he was affecting Asami very deeply, Akihito blushed and lowered his gaze, murmuring shyly, “I’m afraid I don’t know much about lovemaking, Asami-san,” he admitted again softly; then he lifted his gaze and locked it again with Asami’s. “But I want to learn,” he declared more firmly; determination in his gaze. “I want to learn it from you, Asami-san…my beloved…my hero…my love…my life.”

The lad’s words touched Asami deeply. Asami stared at Akihito for a long moment, trying to gauge Akihito's mood. Then Asami asked softly, “Are you sure about this, itoshii? I don’t want you rushing yourself into something you’re not ready for and will regret later. I’d never forgive myself if I let you do that.”

Akihito was a mass of nervousness, but he didn’t let his nervousness stop him as his fingertips tenderly caressed Asami's lips again and he whispered seriously, “I’m sure about this, Asami. I want you to make love to me; I want to give myself to you; I want you to show me and teach me what pleasure is all about. I want to be everything to you…and for you to be everything to me.” Akihito’s indigo-blue gaze searched Asami’s steel-gray gaze. “You say I’m courageous and strong. I want to live up to your view of me. Make love to me. Teach me not to fear intimacy...teach me not to fear touch.” Tears filled Akihito’s wide indigo-blue eyes. “I love you, I want you, Ryuichi Asami,” he intoned heartfeltly. "I’m so grateful for all you’ve done for me. I can’t imagine my life without you, koishii. I want to be with you always…and be everything you need. Everything…you need…” Leaning forward, he touched his lips against Asami’s, and Asami felt Akihito’s lips tremble shyly as the younger man tenderly kissed him.

Asami groaned and responded carefully to Akihito’s kiss, allowing the younger man to dictate the pace and depth of the kiss. It was rare when Akihito initiated a kiss, and when Asami felt Akihito’s tongue brush shyly against his lips, silently seeking entrance into his mouth, Asami groaned again and parted his lips, allowing Akihito’s tongue to slip inside and taste the minty freshness of Asami’s hot, wet mouth. Akihito moaned, the minty freshness of Asami’s taste tantalizing Akihito’s taste buds, and before Akihito let nervousness or fear stop him, he wrapped his arms around Asami’s neck and drew the older man down with him onto the bed. Akihito’s head reclined back upon a pillow, his honey-blond locks spread out across the pillow like a halo. He moaned and continued kissing Asami; his hands delving into Asami’s hair again; his fingers scrunching the silky black locks. The weight of Asami’s hard, muscled body upon Akihito’s whipcord lean body was a bit unnerving for Akihito, but not enough to make Akihito stop kissing Asami.

Asami gasped in surprise against Akihito’s lips as Akihito pulled Asami down on top of him and onto the bed. Asami wanted to ask Akihito if this was all right – Asami lying on top of Akihito – but Akihito wouldn’t relinquish Asami’s lips, so Asami had to assume it was all right, that it was what Akihito wanted. Akihito gave over control of their kiss to Asami, and Asami accepted the control and masterfully kissed Akihito; Asami setting a passionate pace to the continuing kiss. Asami kissed Akihito slowly and deeply; Asami savoring the honey-sweet taste of Akihito’s mouth as Asami’s tongue delved and laved at the honey-sweet cavern over and over again. Asami heard the familiar moan he always heard come from Akihito when the younger man was enjoying Asami’s kiss, and Asami’s heart fluttered with joy over the pleasure he was giving his beloved. He felt Akihito’s fingers comb through his hair, then scrunch the silky locks, and Asami smiled against Akihito’s lips and murmured huskily, “You like this, itoshii? You like how I’m kissing you?”

“Hai, koishii…hai,” Akihito moaned against Asami’s lips; then Akihito arched his head back as Asami finally broke their kiss and trailed a path of hot, wet kisses along the smooth curve of Akihito’s jaw and down the lean column of Akihito’s throat. Asami’s teeth nibbled gently at the platinum chain and samurai sword pendent nestled in the hollow of Akihito’s throat, and Asami breathed in the clean, fresh scent of his beloved. Akihito’s eyes fluttered closed, and his hands scrunched at Asami’s thick hair again as a flush of desire colored his beautiful face; his lips parted and pliant from their heated kiss. “Aah…Asami…Asami-san. I love you. Ooh, Asami-san…I love you so much…” Akihito moaned thickly; his whipcord-lean body shifting and arching restlessly underneath Asami’s larger, muscled frame.

“I love you too, Akihito-chan…I love you too…” Asami groaned back; calling Akihito by a love name he had never called Akihito by before; *-chan* referring to *lover* in the Japanese culture. Akihito thrilled at the new love name, exalting in it as he tightened his fingers in Asami’s hair and arched his body against Asami’s body as Asami’s mouth reached the collar of Akihito’s dress shirt. Asami used his teeth to tug the first three buttons of the dress shirt undone before his fingers unbuttoned the rest of the dress shirt and spread it open. Asami lapped at the taut skin across Akihito’s collarbone; then Asami licked a fiery path down Akihito’s hairless chest, laving at a pectoral before flicking his tongue across a taut nipple. Akihito cried out in shock and delight; his hands clutching at Asami’s head to hold Asami in place as Asami’s tongue toyed with the nipple; then Asami’s teeth tenderly bit the throbbing crest. “Ooh, God, Asami! I’ve never…no one’s ever…aah, God, Asami...Asami!”

Asami knew what Akihito was trying to say but was unable to say because searing pleasure was overwhelming the lad. Akihito was trying to say no one had ever mouthed his nipples before, no one had ever toyed with them before, and Asami felt profound joy at the disclosure. Asami hadn’t expected Akihito to be so passionate and responsive to his ministrations, and it pleased Asami to know that his beloved wasn’t afraid neither of him nor of what they were doing.

Asami trailed his mouth over to the other nipple and suckled it gently, his teeth biting it tenderly. He felt Akihito shiver against him and heard the young man cry out again softly. He felt how lean and smooth Akihito’s hairless chest was; then he felt some of the scarring that was on it, thus diminishing some of its smoothness, and he drew back to look at what he’d felt. His eyes filled with tears at what he saw. Scars – big and small, shallow and deep – marred Akihito’s chest; scars inflicted upon Akihito by all of the men who had tormented and abused him. Asami felt his heart break with sorrow for the young man. Reaching out, he gently touched a scar and whispered hoarsely, “No one should have to suffer such abuse. Especially you.”

His words touched Akihito deeply, causing Akihito to gasp softly, "I love you, Asami...I love you."

"Aishiteru," Asami murmured back in Japanese as he tenderly traced the scar; then he lowered his head and kissed the scar, his tongue laving it gently, sensuously. Akihito gasped and arched his back; his hand fisting in Asami’s hair as tendrils of tingling sensation flooded his being at the expert stroke of Asami’s tongue against his marred flesh.

“You’re beautiful, Akihito-chan. So beautiful,” Asami praised softly as he moved from that scar to tenderly kiss every scar he could reach, his lips trailing down Akihito’s chest to Akihito’s lean tummy, and when his tongue rimmed the lip of Akihito’s navel, then dipped inside, Akihito arched and gasped as pleasure shot through his entire body like a lightning bolt.

Asami licked his way back up Akihito’s chest; Asami loving how sweet, succulent and clean Akihito’s skin tasted. When Asami reached Akihito’s nipples again, Asami suckled them again, laving and biting at them gently, savoring how Akihito gasped and moaned and shivered deliciously in reaction. Akihito was very vocal, and Asami liked that; it let Asami know what Akihito liked and did not like, and right now it seemed Akihito liked everything Asami was doing to him.

Asami shifted his large body to the side so that he wasn’t lying fully on top of Akihito anymore. Asami didn’t want to frighten Akihito, make Akihito feel trapped beneath him; giving Akihito room and space to move about in case Akihito felt the need to. Asami nibbled at Akihito’s throat again, nibbled at the platinum pendant adorning Akihito’s neckline, and Akihito buried his face in Asami’s black hair and breathed in the clean, fresh scent of it. Akihito had dreamt of this moment for sooo long…sooo very long: Asami making love to him; Asami awakening never-before-felt pleasures and yearnings in Akihito’s healed but flawed body. Fear had held Akihito back for so very long, not allowing him to embark on a sensual journey with Asami. The horror and pain Akihito had suffered as a sex slave had haunted him for so many years, but now that dark time was becoming blurred with this pleasurable time with Asami, and Akihito felt his love for Asami deepen within his heart. Akihito wanted to explore every avenue of pleasure Asami had to offer him, and never remember again the pain and torment he had felt at the hands of his former captors and their clients. “Aaahhh, Asami-san…Asami-san…this feels sooo good. You feel sooo good. Make love to me. Please…please…Asami-san...make love to me,” Akihito mewled huskily as he pressed himself against Asami’s hard body, wanting to be as close to Asami as their clothing would allow, needing to feel Asami’s lean muscles and fiery heat.

Asami realized they were moving closer to a moment in time that could never be relived or re-done again. They were moving closer to Akihito’s first time of being made love to, and as perfect as the moments leading up to that time had felt, Asami knew they couldn’t go any further right now. They were supposed to meet their friends for dinner in about an hour. That wasn’t enough time for Asami to properly make love to Akihito, and Akihito deserved a slow, languid lovemaking; not a hurried coupling. Drawing back a little, Asami’s face was flushed with need, his eyes glowing with passion, his hair tousled from Akihito’s hands. Akihito stared at him with glazed eyes full of love and want and confusion. “Asami-san…why are you stopping?” Akihito asked; a note of concern in his sweet voice.

“We need to get ready for dinner. Our friends are expecting us,” Asami reminded as he stroked the hair back from Akihito’s face; then he trailed his fingertips down the lean, smooth slope of Akihito’s cheek.

Akihito blushed embarrassedly. “I forgot all about that,” he mumbled shyly. His gaze caught and held Asami’s. “They won’t miss us if we…skip dinner with them,” he intoned hopefully.

“Oh, they would miss us,” Asami contradicted, “and they would probably come looking for us, or send Gundam Force looking for us.”

“Oh.” Akihito averted his gaze. He closed his eyes and swallowed hard. He suddenly felt very embarrassed and very exposed. His entire body was throbbing with need, and he was sooo hot and hard. Never before had he felt like this, and he wasn't calming down from it. His body was aching for more pleasure; pleasure only Asami could give it, and Asami was saying they had to stop, they couldn’t continue, they had to get ready to go meet their friends for dinner. 'He doesn't want me,' Akihito thought discouragingly, his heart aching. 'He doesn't want a nasty whore like me. But it wasn't my fault! What happened to me...he said it wasn't my fault!' He opened his eyes and looked despairingly at Asami.

Asami saw the pain of rejection in Akihito's eyes; but before Asami could say anything, Akihito sat up and pulled his shirt together; his fingers fumbling with the buttons. "I'll go get ready," Akihito mumbled and stood from the bed.

Asami grabbed Akihito's hand, then laced their fingers together. Squeezing Akihito's hand, Asami looked at Akihito and said gently, “We’ll make love tonight, itoshii. We'll take a warm bath together to relax, then we'll make love. We'll do whatever you're comfortable with, itoshii.” Asami rubbed his thumb across Akihito's knuckles. "You have nothing to fear with me, itoshii. I'll never hurt you, and I'll never reject you. Never," Asami pledged sincerely.

Akihito stared at Asami for a long moment; then a ray of light appeared as Akihito smiled sunnily. Asami wasn't rejecting him; Asami still wanted him, and that made Akihito's heart leap with joy! "I love you," Akihito whispered thickly to Asami.

"I love you too," Asami rasped back; then he tugged on Akihito's arm until the lad leaned down towards him; then he kissed Akihito. "Don't ever think I don't want you," he murmured against Akihito's lips. "Don't ever think you're not good enough for me; because you are, itoshii. And I want you so very, very, very much." The kiss deepened for a moment, then Asami drew back and said with a warm, loving smile, "Go get ready for dinner. I'm starving, and so are you."

Akihito reached up and caressed Asami's lean cheek. "Thank you. Thank you for loving me and wanting me," Akihito whispered softly, meaningfully.

"I'll always love and want you, itoshii. Always," Asami whispered back heartfeltly; the truth of his words in his eyes. "Now go take a cold shower. It'll calm you down and take the heat you're feeling right now away."

Akihito stroked Asami's cheek again. "Join me?" he asked on impulse, then blushed adorably.

Asami chuckled as he stood up and hugged Akihito. "As tempting as that delicious offer is, I'd better not. I don't want your first time to happen in a shower stall," Asami jested.

Akihito looked strangely at Asami. "My first time...?" Akihito questioned.

"Making love, itoshii. Your first time making love," Asami clarified; then he kissed Akihito again deeply and passionately. "Go get ready."

Akihito smiled brightly and left to go take a cold shower. Asami watched Akihito go; a loving smile on Asami's face as he savored the thought of making love tonight for the first time in five years, and making love for the first time to his beloved Akihito-chan.

 

~*~

 

Up Next - CHAPTER ONE (G): When the Time Is Right...


	7. CHAPTER 1G: When the Time Is Right

CHAPTER 1G: When the Time Is Right

Chapter Text

Author’s Note: This AU anime fic is a crossover fic of many animes: Gravitation, Gundam Wing, Code Geass, Fullmetal Alchemist, Trinity Blood, ViewFinder, FAKE, Gunslinger Girl, Orphen, Sailor Moon, Ronin Warriors, Darker Than Black, Robotech, Voltron, BLEACH and Death Note. NO PROFIT IS BEING MADE FROM MY AU ANIME CROSSOVER FIC, AND I DO NOT OWN THE ANIME CHARACTERS IN MY FIC; THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS/CREATORS. PLEASE DO NOT SUE ME; I HAVE NO MONEY. However, the plotlines and original characters of my AU anime crossover fic are of my own creation and are copyrighted. ~ Lori-Dee 2010.

 

~*~

 

CHAPTER ONE (G): When the Time Is Right

 

~*~

 

CHAPTER ONE (G): When the Time Is Right

 

~*~

 

Dr. Curtis’ Office  
Curtis Healthcare Center  
Downtown District of Lunar Colony 6

Late afternoon LST...

 

Dr. Imuzi Curtis entered the examination room, and she smiled warmly at the sight she saw: her patient being fussed over by his significant other. ‘Love is beautiful no matter what form it takes,’ she thought appreciatively of the gay couple; then she cleared her throat to announce her arrival, and said couple looked at her and smiled. She returned their smiles as the door slid shut behind her.

Ryo and Dee liked how warm, caring, friendly and professional Dr. Curtis was. She had made Dee's appointment with her a very pleasant one. Not even the needles she had used to draw Dee's blood for testing had hurt that much. Ryo and Dee also admired how beautiful Dr. Curtis was. Ryo and Dee were glad Asami had recommended her.

"Hey, Doc, what's the story? Am I gonna live?" Dee joked casually; then yelped when Ryo elbowed him in the side; Ryo scowling at Dee. Ryo was still very worried about Dee's health.

Imuzi could tell Mr. Laytner was joking with her, and she laughed delicately and said, “You will probably live to be 100, if not older.” She sat down on a stool before the couple; Dee was sitting on the examination table; Ryo standing beside Dee and the examination table. “I have your test results, Mr. Laytner,” Imuzi continued. “You do not have a stomach ulcer; you have a stomach virus caused by an infection that can be easily cured.” She scribbled on a prescription pad, then tore the sheet off and handed it to Dee. “Take this to my pharmacist and have it filled. Follow the directions exactly, and within a few days you should be feeling like new again.”

Both Dee and Ryo looked so relieved that Imuzi almost cried tears of joy for them. "Thanks, Doc. You've just relieved us both from a lot of worry and concern," Dee said gratefully as Ryo smiled and squeezed Dee's hand joyously.

"I'm glad Asami referred you to me, Mr. Laytner," Imuzi said with a kind smile. Then she stood and shook hands with both men. "It was a pleasure meeting both of you. Take care of yourselves."

"You too, ma'am," Dee and Ryo said graciously; then they watched Dr. Curtis leave the examination room.

As soon as the door slid shut, Ryo gathered Dee up in a huge bear hug; then Ryo kissed Dee and whispered against Dee's lips, "I'm so glad you're not seriously ill, itoshii. I couldn't handle it if you were seriously ill...or dying of something."

Dee drew back and cupped Ryo's face in his hands. "You'll never have to worry about that, baby. Nothing will ever take me from you," Dee pledged softly; then he kissed Ryo. "Nothing," Dee pledged again against Ryo's lips; and Ryo felt his heart and soul leap for joy as he returned Dee's kiss; tears of relief and joy filling Ryo's eyes, and Dee's eyes too.

When they left the examination room to go pay Dee's office visit copay and have Dee's prescription filled, Ryo handled both while Dee glanced about the medical clinic. It was a neat, tidy little place, with a spacious lobby and roomy examination rooms. Dee spotted Dr. Curtis' private office and a bowl of Hershey's Milk Chocolate Kisses sitting on her desk. Unable to resist his craving for milk chocolate, Dee slipped into the office and snagged himself a handful. As he unwrapped one of the chocolates and popped it into his mouth, he noticed the framed photograph sitting near the candy dish. His heart skipped a beat as he looked at the two beautiful children in the photo.

"Dee! C’mon! You're not supposed to be in here!" Ryo griped as he grabbed Dee by the arm and tugged on it impatiently! "This is Dr. Curtis' private office! You're going to get us in trouble being in here!"

"She has Hershey's Kisses! I was just getting a few!" Dee exclaimed defensively! Then he motioned for Ryo to look at the framed photograph!

"It's okay, gentlemen! Dr. Curtis doesn't mind you helping yourself to some of her chocolates! Take as much as you want!" called the receptionist, Tammy, from up front.

"See? Now let go of me and look at this photo," Dee murmured to Ryo; and Ryo let go of Dee's arm and looked at the framed photo. Ryo's heart skipped a beat too as he looked at the two beautiful children in the photo. He then looked at Dee and asked, "Are they her children?"

"They look like her," Dee said with a concerned frown. He looked at Ryo. "They look like Asami too."

Ryo nodded, chewing his lower lip worriedly.

"Stop that. You're gonna chap those luscious lips of yours," Dee scolded softly.

Ryo's teeth released his lower lip. He and Dee looked at each other worriedly; then they turned and headed back up front to where the receptionist Tammy was. Tammy smiled brightly at them and asked, "Did you get enough chocolates, gentlemen?"

"Ah...yes, thank you," Dee said a bit absently; then he smiled charmingly at Tammy and asked, "I couldn't help noticing the photo of the two little darlings sitting on Dr. Curtis' desk. Are they her children?"

Tammy smiled and said brightly, "Yes, they are! Noah and Mariah. They're twins - eight years old. They are very sweet kids." Tammy's smile faded as she added sadly, "Their father died before they were born."

"Really?" both Dee and Ryo said a bit skeptically, but it went over Tammy's head as she started gushing about how friendly and intelligent the children were.

When Dee and Ryo left the clinic a few minutes later, Dee said as they climbed into their rented SUV, "Asami and Dr. Curtis are more than just *college friends*. Those two kids prove that."

"I don't think Asami knows about the kids," Ryo said. He looked worriedly at Dee. "Which means Akihito doesn't know either."

"Naomi, Feilong and Mik probably don't know either," Dee said.

"This could cause problems for Asami and Akihito," Ryo said. "And the kids think their father is dead; but he's not." He looked at Dee. "We need to tell Asami," he said seriously. "He has a right to know he has a son and a daughter."

"I don't think we should get involved, Ryo. If Dr. Curtis wanted Asami to know she would've told him. And who's to say he doesn't know," Dee said.

"Maybe she didn't tell him because he's gay," Ryo suggested.

"Apparently he was straight long enough to make twins with her eight years ago!" Dee cracked, and Ryo scowled at him! Dee became serious again and said, "He used to be bi, but became full-fledged gay when he fell in love with Akihito."

"This could hurt Akihito; derail him from having a romantic future with Asami," Ryo said as he started the rented SUV and pulled out of their parking spot. He headed for the main road. "But regardless of what might happen between Akihito and Asami, we need to tell Asami he's a father, in case he doesn't know. He has a right to know he has children."

"I just hope we're not overstepping, baby," Dee said concernedly; and Ryo sighed worriedly as they drove off down the road heading back to the Royal Regent Hotel. 

 

~*~

 

The Dining Hall  
The Royal Regent Hotel

Later that evening LST…

 

BAD LUCK & Co. had dinner together in the Royal Regent Hotel’s Dining Hall, and the other diners were thrilled to have one of the galaxy’s top music bands and their entourage in their midst. Sitting at a table in an obscured area of the Dining Hall keeping watch on BAD LUCK and Akihito Takaba as they dined with Eiri Yuki, K Winchester and Ryuichi Asami (Dee Laytner and Ryo Maclean forgoing dinner in the Dining Hall to dine alone together in their suite because they couldn't face Asami right now given what they knew about him possibly being the father of Dr. Imuzi Curtis' son and daughter) were the members of Gundam Force – thus officially beginning their assignment of safeguarding the J-pop/rock band and its photographer. The members of Gundam Force could be seen by BAD LUCK & CO. but were obscured from view from the other diners because they were secret agents, and obscurity from the public protected the agents from their numerous enemies.

Akihito had the brightest smile on his face as he joked and chatted with BAD LUCK and K; Asami watched as Akihito interacted with BAD LUCK and K; and Eiri watched Asami. Eiri couldn’t help noticing the soft smile on Asami’s chiseled face. “What has you in such a good mood, Asami?” Eiri asked after a while.

Asami nodded towards Akihito as the young photographer laughed brightly at something naughty Tatsuha had said that had Shuichi laughing also, Suguru blushing, Hiro glowering, and K ribbing Hiro about being a party-pooper. Tatsuha was known for saying shocking things – Eiri’s baby brother always pushing the envelope to the limit. “Ah, I see,” Eiri said as he smirked at his publisher. “It all has to do with Akihito.” He looked at his publisher. “Did you two…?” he let the question hang in the air.

“Not yet – but we came very close to,” Asami said, still smiling softly. “I finally have him, Eiri. I finally have my itoshii. Despite his lingering fears and doubts, he trusts me; he loves me. He wants a life with me. I’ve waited a long time for him.”

“Hai, you sure have, my friend,” Eiri said, smiling as he patted Asami on the shoulder. “Congratulations, Asami. May you and Akihito have a long and happy life together,” he said sincerely.

“Thank you, Eiri. And may you and Shuichi have a long and happy life together too,” Asami replied back sincerely, and Eiri smiled graciously at him.

As if sensing Asami’s gaze upon him, Akihito looked across the table at Asami and smiled that bright, sunny smile of his at Asami. Asami smiled back; his smile almost as bright as Akihito’s. Eiri smiled, Asami and Akihito’s happiness touching and warming Eiri's heart.

Shuichi noticed how sunnily Akihito was smiling at Asami and couldn’t help asking curiously, “Aki? You seem awfully happy this evening. Did you and Asami…do anything *special* together before dinner?”

All ears tuned in as Tatsuha, Suguru, Hiro and K looked at Akihito. Asami and Eiri looked at Akihito too, and Akihito blushed at being the center of attention. “Uhm…well, Shu…uhm…” Akihito started, stammering shyly. He looked like a deer caught in headlights – he didn’t know how to answer Shuichi’s question. He looked at Asami; his gaze pleading for help from the publisher.

“Shuichi!” Eiri admonished, his gaze narrowing as he looked at Shuichi disapprovingly; Eiri dismayed over Shuichi’s snooping into Akihito and Asami’s personal life!

“What?! It’s just a question, bro! A question we’re all *dying* to hear the answer to!” Tatsuha admonished Eiri; coming to Shuichi’s defense!

“Thank you, Tats!” Shuichi said as he glowered at Eiri!

“You’re welcome, Shu!” Tatsuha returned as he glowered at Eiri too!

Akihito still looked like a deer caught in headlights as he looked at Asami for help!

Asami came to his beloved’s rescue and said with a warm smile, “Akihito and I had a wonderful afternoon together, Shuichi. A very *memorable* afternoon together.” He looked deeply at Akihito; his gaze soft with emotion for the young photographer. Akihito’s blush deepened as he remembered how wonderful their afternoon had been, and Shuichi, Tatsuha, Suguru and Hiro “Awwwed!” in unison for Akihito and Asami; and Eiri and K clapped softly and joyously for Akihito and Asami. They all knew what Asami meant by, “…wonderful afternoon together…”; Asami and Akihito either made love together this afternoon, or came very close to making love together this afternoon.

"Asami gave me this," Akihito then said, and showed his friends the samuri sword pendent. "He said it once belonged to his father, and he promised his father he would give it to his beloved someday. That beloved is me." His gaze held Asami's captive.

"Aki, that's gorgeous," Hiro complimented the pendent as Shuichi, Suguru, Tatsuha and Eiri *oohed* over it.

K saw how Hiro's eyes lit up at the sight of the pendent and made a mental note of that for future reference. "It looks great on you, Akihito," K complimented; and Hiro, Shuichi, Suguru, Tatsuha and Eiri followed suit with their compliments too.

"Thanks, tomodachies," Akihito said graciously; his blush deepening even more, causing him to look very beautiful as he continued looking at Asami; Akihito’s indigo-blue gaze glowing with joy. Asami looked extremely handsome as he smiled back at Akihito; Asami’s steel-gray gaze warm with happiness and love for his beloved itoshii.

Shuichi leaned back in his chair and narrowed his dark green gaze as he scrutinized Eiri closely; Eiri unaware of Shuichi’s scrutiny of him as he began swapping barbs with Tatsuha, thus causing K, Hiro and Suguru to chuckle. ‘We can have that, Eiri-san – that joy Aki and Asami are having together. I want that joy, Eiri-san. I want it so bad I can taste it,’ Shuichi thought yearningly of Eiri. ‘I want you, Eiri-san, and I’m going to have you. Tonight I’m going to have you, and you’re going to have me.’

Game on, Eiri-san!

Meanwhile at the other table, Agent Chang Wufei reached for his water glass and took a sip from it as he surveyed the Dining Hall and BAD LUCK and Co. BAD LUCK and Co. were having a great time together talking and dining and laughing as the rest of the diners smiled appreciatively and lavished attention on the celebs. “Amazing. I haven’t seen this much attention lavished on anyone since King Tallgeese’s State Dinner last year,” Wufei said to his teammates. “Our buddy Euphie had just defected to Sanc, and King Tallgeese was honoring her with a lavish State Dinner. I remember how everyone made Euphie feel like a rock star.” He chuckled softly. “I also remember how Suzaku couldn’t take his eyes off of her. It really was a memorable evening for everyone attending.”

*Euphie* was Princess Euphemia di Britannia: the exiled princess of the Britannian Empire of planet Britannia – one of King Tallgeese Peacecraft's archenemies. King Tallgeese Peacecraft, the sovereign ruler of Earth's Sanc Kingdom and the leader of the Earth Sphere Alliance, was the godfather of Princess Euphemia, and when the Britannian princess refused to take on her father King Charles di Britannia’s hatred for King Tallgeese Peacecraft, Princess Euphemia was exiled from Britannia and forced to flee her world before her brother and sister-in-law, Crown Prince Schneizel di Britannia and Princess Ariana Sforzia di Britannia, had her killed per King Charles' order. She fled to Earth and to the Sanc Kingdom seeking the protection of her godfather, and King Tallgeese graciously accepted her into his home and into his family. She was warmly received by the King’s beloved family and by the compassionate, understanding citizens of the Sanc Kingdom, and the citizens of Earth received her kindly too. She was now considered an honorary Sanc Royal despite the fact that she had no Sanctarian blood in her veins. She was very close friends with King Tallgeese’s daughter, Princess Relena. She attended Preventers’ Lake Victoria Academy and became a Preventer Agent. She was the girlfriend and teammate of Preventer Agent Suzaku Kururugi of Prometheus Force. Agent Kururugi was very close friends with the members of Gundam Force.

“That was an incredible dinner. Suzaku, all of Sanc, and even Earth itself were smitten with Euphie that night. I haven’t seen that kind of adoration for anyone since King Darien, Queen Serena, Princess Rennie, and Lord and Lady Stanton’s last visit to Earth and to Sanc two years ago. And that kind of adoration is always seen for the Peacecraft Family,” Agent Trowa Barton said as he took a sip of his iced tea. “But this dinner here also reminds me of Quatre’s Eighteenth Birthday Dinner Celebration.” He smiled warmly at his beloved. King Darien Forrester and his wife Queen Serena Spencer-Forrester and their daughter Princess Rennie Forrester were the sovereign family who ruled over planet Maldavia. Lord Maxfield Stanton and his wife Lady Lita Mitchell-Stanton were a part of King Darien and Queen Serena’s cabinet. The Maldavian Kingdom was one of King Tallgeese’s most trusted allies.

Agent Quatre Raberba Winner smiled back at Trowa as they both reminisced telepathically about how wonderful that eighteenth birthday dinner celebration of Quatre’s had been…and how wonderful that night had been afterwards. They had made love together for the very first time that night three years ago, and they’d been making love together ever since. "This also reminds me of Relena’s Cotillion Ball/Dinner from eight years ago. She looked so beautiful that night,” Quatre reminisced softly of his beloved Cousin Relena before taking a bit of his grilled salmon.

Wufei smiled and said kindly, “Shi, she did look stunning that night. Very elegant and refine.”

“The whole ball, the entire Sanc Kingdom and all of Earth was in love with her that night,” Trowa said, smiling as well.

Agent Heero Yuy grimaced slightly at the mentioning of Princess Relena Peacecraft. He had been her escort at her cotillion eight years ago, and she had looked very, very beautiful that night. Every man at the ball was half in love with her that night. Heero had been in love with her too. He became her boyfriend soon after the ball, and had grown to love her very much during that time in his life. But his love for her had hurt deeply the one he was in love with now. He cast a glance at Agent Duo Maxwell, his beloved sitting to his right, and had expected to find Duo glaring at him. However, Duo wasn’t glaring at Heero; Duo was concentrating on his steak dinner. ‘Good,’ Heero thought to himself relievedly. Sometimes talk of Relena still upset Duo greatly despite the fact that Heero was no longer with Relena, no longer in love with her, and deeply in love with, devoted and committed to Duo. It was two years ago when Heero realized it was Duo that he truly wanted to spend his life with, thus ending Heero’s eight year romance with Relena. Relena did not take the breakup very well, and for several months thereafter she conspired to come between Heero and Duo and win Heero back. Her schemes didn’t work – Heero’s love for Duo was too strong for Relena to vanquish, and thus Relena eventually gave up. Heero and Duo had been living in peace from Relena’s vengeance ever since.

Out loud, Heero said as he took a bite of his own steak dinner, “This dinner reminds me of the wedding reception dinners of Lucrezia and Milliardo, and Lady and Treize, respectively.” ‘And hopefully Duo and I will have a similar dinner of our own someday soon,’ Heero added silently as he stole another glance at his beloved. Duo was still absorbed in his dinner.

Milliardo Peacecraft and Lucrezia Noin-Peacecraft were the happily married Crown Prince and Princess of Sanc and cousins of Quatre – Milliardo an adored blood cousin to Quatre; Lucrezia a beloved in-law to Quatre. Treize Khushrenada aka His Excellency was the leader of Preventers, and his wife Agent Lady Une-Khushrenada was one of Treize's Seconds-in-Command (Treize’s other Second-in-Command was his cousin, Agent Jeremiah Gottwald). Milliardo and Lucrezia were Preventer Agents too and were Treize's recruiting/training instructors for new agents entering Preventers.

Heero had expected a fond remark about the Khushrenadas from Duo, for Duo was very close and very fond of Treize and Lady and was close friends with Treize's daughter May. When Duo failed to say anything, Heero looked at Duo again and found Duo staring off into space; Duo no longer interested in his dinner. It was obvious to Heero that Duo wasn’t paying attention to Heero, nor to their teammates, nor to Preventers’ duties right now.

Gently, Heero pressed his mind against Duo's mind, carefully trying to gain access to Duo's thoughts. Duo's mental barriers erected sharply as Duo's inner-voice rang loud and clear in Heero's mind, {Stay out!}

This wasn't the first time Duo had barred Heero from his mind, nor would it be the last time, and although Heero understood why Duo was barring him, it still hurt Heero each time it happened. Heero was hurt now as he thought back soothingly, {Talk to me, koibito. Let me help you.}

{Leave me alone, Yuy! And stay the fuck out of my mind! You're not welcomed!} Duo hissed back darkly!

A look of deep worry and concern darkened Heero's gaze.

Wufei, Trowa and Quatre noticed the deep worry and concern in Heero's eyes, and noticed how distracted Duo was. As they looked concernedly at Heero and Duo, Heero leaned over and whispered softly to Duo, “Duo? Are you all right? Is your steak dinner not to your liking? If it’s not, you can send it back and have another one prepared the way you want it.” Duo was usually a hearty eater despite his slenderness (he and Quatre were the slimmest of the five Gundam Force agents). To see Duo not eating his dinner was alarming Heero, Wufei, Trowa and Quatre because it meant Duo was deeply troubled by something. Heero could feel strongly how deeply troubled Duo was, and Heero yearned to see what Duo was thinking right now.

{You don't wanna see my thoughts right now, sugah. They're dark and disturbing,} Duo whispered rawly in Heero's mind.

{I'm a big boy, koibito. I can handle it,} Heero encouraged.

Duo's jaw tightened as he replied, {No, baby, you can't. I barely can.}

{Try me,} Heero challenged.

Duo glared at Heero! {This isn't a game, Heero!}

{I know. But I'm strong enough to share in your pain, Duo. Let me help you,} Heero implored.

Duo rolled his eyes and went back to staring off in space. Then a soft sigh escaped him as he replied softly and verbally to Heero's question about his steak, “No…it’s fine.”

Heero’s Prussian blue gaze analyzed Duo closely. “You’re not hungry?” Heero countered.

Duo shook his head. “Not really. Must be because of space-lag,” he mumbled (Author's Note: *space-lag* is the same as *jet-lag*).

Heero knew it wasn’t space-lag affecting Duo’s appetite; Duo handled space travel extremely well, as did Heero, Wufei, Trowa and Quatre. Something more disturbing was troubling Duo. If only Duo would let Heero see his thoughts, Heero would know how to help him! “Maybe if you have some dessert, you’ll feel better. How about some ice cream?” Heero suggested, trying any way possible to help ease his lover’s troubled spirit since Duo refused to let him see his thoughts. Duo was a huge sweets eater.

Duo shook his head again. “Don’t want any ice cream,” he mumbled as he picked at his perfectly cooked steak with his fork.

Heero swallowed hard. For Duo to turn down the delicious offer of ice cream, Heero knew that Duo was definitely deeply troubled by something. Something dark and insidious, and Heero was helpless to help Duo combat it.

Sensing what could be bothering Duo, Quatre asked carefully, “Too crowded in here for you, my friend?”

Duo sighed again. He looked out into the Dining Hall with eyes dark with apprehension. Thank God no one could see him and the apprehension in his eyes, it would’ve been detrimental to Gundam Force’s reputation as fearless agents. “Too many men in here,” Duo muttered tersely after a moment in response to Quatre's question, freely admitting what was troubling him. “Makes me sick to my stomach. Makes my trigger finger itch.” At that last statement, he lowered the barriers in his mind and allowed Heero to see his thoughts.

Heero sucked in a deep breath as the shock of those thoughts hit him hard! Thoughts of Duo whirling around and firing his laser blaster over and over again at a herd of men advancing on Duo flooded Heero's mind; blood, seared flesh and bone fragments drenching the Dining Hall in death and destruction! Heero's face paled at the horrible thoughts!

{See?! I tried to warn you! I told you, you didn't want to see what I was thinking!} Duo hissed silently!

{Duo, you're safe. No one's going to hurt you,} Heero soothed.

Duo let a sardonic chuckle escape him! {Yeah, right! Like I haven't heard that before!} he thought back cynically!

Quatre, Trowa and Wufei watched concernedly as the telepathic communication between Heero and Duo continued. Heero discreetly slid his hand underneath the table to squeeze Duo’s knee. Duo flinched and stiffened at Heero’s touch, and Heero’s heart clenched with pain and sympathy for his beloved. “It’s all right, koibito,” Heero soothed out loud in a calm, gentle tone. “You’re safe. No one’s going to hurt you.”

Realization dawned on Quatre, Trowa and Wufei, and they continued watching their friends concernedly, looking for an opening to help both of them.

Duo didn’t look too convinced of Heero's reassurances as he lowered his gaze to his picked over dinner, and kept his gaze there. He felt boxed in right now, and that boxed in feeling was making his heart quaver with fear and his trigger finger itch. He felt Heero’s strength working to reassure him, but it didn’t help much. Duo was too worked up right now to let Heero’s strength soothe and reassure him.

{Easy, koibito,} Heero's inner-voice whispered silently to Duo. {Don’t lose it on me here. These people are no threat to you.}

{There’s too many men in here!} Duo’s mind screamed back! {I feel like I’m suffocating!}

Quatre, Trowa and Wufei looked worriedly at Duo. Finally finding an opening to help ease the tension between Duo and Heero, and focus Duo's mind on something more pleasant, Quatre cleared his throat and asked his friends rather brightly, “Have any of you heard from our good friends of Prometheus Force since the *G-9 Summit*? I think they are in training for an upcoming mission to Britannia.” The members of Preventers’ Prometheus Force were First Agent Lelouch Lamperouge, Second Agent Suzaku Kururugi, Third Agent Rivalz Cardemonde, Fourth Agent Rolo Lamperouge, Fifth Agent Cynthia “C2” Ashford and Sixth Agent Princess Euphemia di Britannia. The mission Prometheus Force was training for was a Britannian weapons factory infiltration and annihilation mission. King Tallgeese Peacecraft and His Excellency Treize Khushrenada wanted King Charles di Britannia's new weapons factory destroyed ASAP. Prometheus Force was scheduled to depart for planet Britannia and infiltrate and demolish the weapons factory there in two weeks from now. The mission would be Prometheus Force's most important and most dangerous mission to date, and Gundam Force was deeply concerned about the safety of their Prometheus Force comrades while conducting the dangerous mission.

“I got a text message from Rolo. He said training is kicking their asses," Wufei informed with a chuckle. "He said Jeremiah, Viletta and Cornelia are really cracking the whip getting them ready for the mission.”

“Ugh! I remember our last training session with the *Demons from Hell*! Every muscle in my body ached for days!” Trowa groaned exaggeratedly!

"They're *Masters of Torture*!" Quatre agreed with an exaggerated groan of his own!

"Shi, but they trained us well," Wufei reminded appreciatively, and Trowa and Quatre nodded in agreement. "Prometheus is going to need every bit of the training they are receiving. Going up against Euphie’s family is always difficult, but this new mission is going to be their most dangerous ever. We know from experience that infiltrating a weapons factory and destroying it can be very, very dangerous," Wufei added concernedly.

"Every time Duo and I go set up the explosives to demolish a weapons factory of OZ's or White Fang's, we risk not coming out alive," Quatre said solemnly. He and Duo were their team's explosives experts.

"I hold my breath each time you and Duo have to do that, chéri," Trowa admitted softly as he gave Quatre a meaningful look.

"You're not the only one holding your breath, Trowa," Heero murmured as he continued watching Duo worriedly.

"Didn't Mustang and Elric almost not survive a similar mission to blow up a weapons factory on Ishbal about two months ago?" Trowa asked.

"Shi. Mustang and Elric nearly died on that mission. If they hadn't used their Alchemic abilities, they surely would've died," Wufei said. The agents he and Trowa were talking about were Vermillion Force's Agent Roy Mustang and Agent Edward Elric - aka the Flame Alchemist and the Fullmetal Alchemist, respectively (Author's Note: More about them later on in the story).

“I can’t begin to imagine how hard it must be for Euphie to constantly be at odds with her family,” Quatre said solemnly, bringing the conversation back to their friends of Prometheus Force. They knew Mustang and Elric, but they weren't close friends with them. Mustang and Elric were close friends with Treize Khushrenada, Jeremiah Gottwald and Crown Prince Milliardo Peacecraft.

“Euphie's father ordered her brother and sister-in-law to kill her when she refused to side with him against her godfather. She barely escaped their attack,” Wufei said tensely. Euphemia's godfather was King Tallgeese Peacecraft. “I doubt seriously she’s having that much difficulty trying to stop them from destroying all of us and the galaxy.”

“They are still her family,” Quatre countered. “She still loves them despite the harm they’d tried to do to her, and the harm they are trying to do to all of us and the galaxy.”

“She’s also very much in love with Suzaku. He’s become her sanctuary now – along with Lelouch, C2, Rivalz and Rolo, and along with you and your family, chéri. I doubt she misses living in fear of her family,” Trowa said.

“You both may be right,” Quatre said to Trowa and Wufei, “but family love doesn’t just go away just because a few family members decide to act up.”

Wufei cocked an eyebrow at Quatre. “Try telling your Uncle Tallgeese, your Uncle Abel and Aunt Noelle, your Uncle Lloyd and Aunt Cecile, and your cousins Milliardo, Lucrezia, Clovis and Relena that. They swear there’s no love between them and Zechs Merquise.” Uncle Abel and Aunt Noelle were King Tallgeese’s brother and sister-in-law; Uncle Lloyd and Aunt Cecile were King Tallgeese’s brother-in-law and sister-in-law (Lloyd was the brother of the late Queen Talia Asplund-Peacecraft, King Tallgeese's wife; Cecile was Lloyd's wife); Milliardo, Clovis and Relena were King Tallgeese’s children; and Lucrezia was King Tallgeese's daughter-in-law and Milliardo's wife.

“Between them and Zechs Merquise – no. Between them and Mercurius – yes,” Quatre said.

“Even though Zechs nearly killed both Clovis and Relena three years ago?” Trowa questioned pointedly. “If you, me, Heero, Milliardo, Treize, Jeremiah, Mustang and Elric hadn’t arrived in time, Clovis and Relena would’ve been killed.”

Quatre sighed heavily. Explaining how he and his family could still love the former Crown Prince of Sanc, Prince Mercurius Peacecraft aka Count Zechs Merquise, after Mercurius turned his back on all of them to become their enemy was heart-wrenching for Quatre but true nonetheless. “We love the person he used to be. We love Mercurius. We will always love Mercurius,” Quatre explained quietly. Many times now he and Trowa had had this discussion, and although Trowa didn't like the fact that Quatre and his family still loved Mercurius, Trowa understood why they did - you don't stop loving family just because family acts up. You don't condone the wrong family does, but you still love them; you love them forever and hope they someday change back to being good again. There was always that small hope that Mercurius would someday change back to the warm, caring soul he used to be. Trowa knew Quatre was hoping and praying for that.

Not everyone, however, understood Quatre's unconditional love for Mercurius. “I can’t understand how you and your family can still love that bastard after all the heartache and grief he’s caused. And I can’t understand how Euphie can still love her family after what they tried to do to her. You don’t do shit like that to the ones you love. You don’t hurt or try to kill blood,” Duo muttered under his breath, and his teammates stared at him in surprise. They hadn’t realized Duo was paying attention to their conversation, and the disdain in his voice was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

“I have to agree with Duo; I don’t understand it either,” Heero said, backing up his lover; his tone as disdainful sounding as Duo's. Heero’s gaze darkened. “Especially now that I know Zechs is behind what happened to Duo in Darfur eight months ago.” He felt Duo stiffen at the mentioning of the Darfur Mission, and he squeezed Duo’s knee comfortingly.

Quatre’s gaze hardened. “Heero, I’m certain Mercurius did not order his agents to sexually assault Duo. Physically extract info from Duo to find out where you and that disc of theirs was – yes. To have Duo raped – no. Mercurius would never be so cruel as to order that to happen to someone; not after what he witnessed twenty years ago at the Academy.”

“But he’s not Mercurius anymore! He’s *Zechs Merquise*! And he sent his agents out to hurt Heero, but they got me instead!” Duo snarled through clenched teeth; his hands balling into fists as he glared across the table at Quatre! “Zechs Merquise is a monster, Quatre! A cold-hearted bastard! The sooner you and your family realize that, the better off all of you will be!”

Heero squeezed Duo’s knee again. “Calm down, koibito, you’re going to draw attention to us,” Heero ordered, but his warning came too late as Eiri Yuki, K Winchester and Ryuichi Asami looked over sharply in their direction! Heero cursed under his breath! He had hoped no one had overheard Duo’s outburst! Heero looked around discreetly to see if BAD LUCK, Akihito Takaba and the other diners had overheard Duo; none of them seemed to have overheard. Heero breathed a sigh of relief and ignored Mr. Yuki’s, Mr. Winchester’s and Mr. Asami’s perplexed stares as he muttered discreetly to Duo, “Reign in your emotions, Duo, before BAD LUCK & Co. and the rest of the Dining Hall notice.”

Duo cursed under his breath and quieted down.

Meanwhile at the BAD LUCK & Co. table… "What the hell do y'all think that was about?" K asked as he, Eiri and Asami continued staring perplexedly at the Gundam Force table.

“Looks like Agent Maxwell just had a meltdown,” Eiri surmised. “He got upset with Agent Winner. Wonder what happened?”

“It's probably just a minor disagreement about something; Agent Maxwell seems to be simmering down now,” Asami said.

“Well, whatever that blow up was just about, it better not hamper Agent Maxwell’s or Agent Winner’s ability to keep our boys safe,” Eiri muttered tensely, and both K and Asami nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile back at the Gundam Force table…Quatre was quiet for a few moments as he digested everything that was just said about his Cousin Mercurius. Everything his friends had said was accurate, but it pained him to hear it anyway. Swallowing hard, he said softly in response, “My heart grieves for all of the wrong Mercurius has done – that’s why I fight against him and his allies every day.” He looked at his teammates evenly. “But do not expect me to ever stop loving the person he used to be. He used to be a kind, loving member of my family, and I will *never* stop loving that memory of him. *Never*.” He then looked away from his teammates and stared out blindly into the Dining Hall; his ice-blue gaze troubled and sad. Luckily, he was so obscured in the shadows of their secluded table that not even Eiri, K and Asami could see him clearly, nor could anyone else in the Dining Hall see him clearly.

Trowa felt how hurt and upset Quatre was and reached out discreetly and squeezed Quatre’s hand. “No one expects you to stop loving the memory of what Mercurius used to be, chéri. We all love who he used to be,” Trowa soothed.

“But you can’t let what he used to be cloud your judgment,” Heero said firmly.

Quatre glared at Heero! “Have I ever let that cloud my judgment where Zechs Merquise is concerned, Heero?! No!” Quatre hissed angrily!

"Stop yelling at my lover, Quatre!" Duo snarled under his breath, coming to Heero's defense and shooting dagger eyes at Quatre!

"Tell your lover to stop implying things that aren't true, Duo!" Quatre seethed back, shooting dagger eyes right back at Duo!

"Gentlemen!" Heero warned, and both Quatre and Duo simmered down and rolled their eyes at each other! In a softer tone, Heero apologized to Quatre, "No, you haven’t let that cloud your judgment, Quatre. I apologize.”

Quatre nodded in acquiesce, accepting Heero's apology.

But Duo was seething again; his gaze shooting daggers at Quatre again as he hissed, “But you won’t believe Zechs is behind what happened to me in Darfur!” Duo felt Heero squeeze his knee again and heard Heero shushed him! Duo glared at Heero and snarled, “Don’t *shush* me! You know I’m speaking the truth!”

And *THAT* was when Heero lost his patience and growled at both Duo and Quatre, “Either you two get yourselves under control *NOW*, or you’re going to draw unwanted attention to us, and we *do not need that*!”

Duo and Quatre glowered at Heero for a tense moment, looking like they were going to ignore Heero's order! Then they both settled down again; Duo staring off into space again; Quatre resuming his meal while Trowa squeezed Quatre’s hand again reassuringly. Wufei stared at both Duo and Quatre worriedly; and Heero sighed in relief, relieved that he'd managed to stave off a near catastrophe with Duo and Quatre. It was rare when Duo and Quatre argued, but when they did they always went for the jugular, so to speak! They held nothing back when they argued! Both of them had fierce tempers; however these days now Quatre was governing his temper a lot better than Duo was governing his temper! They both were the angels of Gundam Force until someone or each other made them mad!

Heero glanced over to see if BAD LUCK & Co. had noticed said near catastrophe, and he was relieved to see that the band and its entourage appeared to not have noticed anything additional to what Mr. Yuki, Mr. Winchester and Mr. Asami had already noticed earlier.

Several minutes of tense silence ticked by as each member of Gundam Force lost themselves in their own thoughts. Then Wufei broke the silence by saying a bit cheerfully, “The tabloids are at it again. They’re reporting that Lelouch and C2 are dating. Apparently, they were spotted having dinner together recently at SPAGIO’s. I asked Rolo about the validity of that report, and he confirmed that Lelouch and C2 did have dinner together, along with Rolo and May, and Suzaku and Euphie at SPAGIO’s a few weeks ago. All of us would've been there too if we hadn't been in training for this gig we're doing now. Rivalz wasn't there because he was meeting Prince Clovis for dinner at ADRIANNO's, and Rolo said there was a write-up about that date in the tabloids too. The write-up said "Royal Wedding Bells May Ring Soon for Prince Clovis and Preventer Agent Rivalz Cardemonde!", but Rolo said that isn't true - Rivalz and Prince Clovis are still getting to know each other."

"See, that's how lies get started. Clovis just invited Rivalz to a family dinner next Monday. Things don't normally get serious between a Peacecraft Royal and their significant other until *after* the family dinner. We Peacecraft Royals want Uncle Tallgie's approval before proceeding further with our significant others," Quatre said.

"The tabloids are trash," Trowa said dismissively. "The things they've written about you and me, Qat, are ridiculous."

"The things they've written about me and Cathy when we were together were ridiculous too," Wufei said. He looked at Heero. "And you got it bad when you were dating Relena."

Heero grimaced and said, “Our breakup was fodder for the rags for months.”

“And Relena’s nasty schemes to break us up and get you back with her were front page exclusives in every tabloid and newspaper known to man,” Duo muttered tersely as he continued staring off into space; his arms folded across his chest; his body language screaming how ticked off he still was right now about Prince Mercurius Peacecraft aka Count Zechs Merquise!

Heero motioned for Quatre, Trowa and Wufei not to address what Duo had just said because it would set Duo off again. After a few moments of silence, Wufei spoke again and reported, “Rolo said the dinner at SPAGIO’s was a very pleasant occasion for all parties involved, and it did appear that Lelouch and C2 were getting along quite well.”

“Ooo!” Quatre exclaimed brightly, his eyes lighting up with joy! “It’s about time Lelouch and C2 started getting along better! They care more for each other than they let on! They need to be together as a couple!”

“What about Kallen Stafford?” Trowa asked. “Wasn’t Lelouch seeing her as recently as a month ago?”

“You mean doing *booty calls* with her?” Wufei retorted crudely, and Trowa chuckled devilishly as Quatre blushed embarrassedly. Heero was too busy watching Duo stare off into space to react to Wufei’s crudeness. Duo hadn’t heard anything that was being said right now. “Tro, Lelouch was never seriously involved with Kallen. In fact, Lelouch has never been seriously involved with any woman; but according to his little brother and the tabloids, that may change now that it appears Lelouch and C2 have grown closer.” Lelouch's little brother was Rolo.

“C2 is better suited for Lelouch,” Quatre said with a smile. “She’s strong and brave, and able to stand up to Lelouch when necessary – put him in his place, so to speak. We all know how pigheaded and bullish Lelouch can be at times.” Trowa and Wufei chuckled and nodded in agreement with Quatre’s assessment of Lelouch Lamperouge’s personality. “Kallen doesn’t have the fortitude nor the patience to deal with Lelouch on a permanent basis; C2, however, does. C2’s clever and insightful – with one word or a look she can stay Lelouch, stop him from making an ass of himself about something. She’s perfectly suited for him; as perfectly suited for him as Euphie is for Suzaku.”

“Well, hopefully Lelouch will throw out his little black book of conquests soon, and Kallen won’t prove to be a problem for him and C2,” Trowa said, and Quatre and Wufei nodded in agreement.

“What about Rolo and May? Did Rolo say anything about how he and May are fairing?” Quatre asked Wufei.

Wufei's smile faded. "Dating or being friends with a Khushrenada is not easy - we all know how tough and guarded May is. She's exactly like her father. Rolo said he's having a hard time breaking through her protective shell," he reported solemnly.

"Treize used to be like that. It took Milliardo years to break through Treize's protective shell and win Treize's trust," Quatre reflected.

"Well, Rolo's going through the same thing with May. With everything May's been through and is going through, it's understandable," Wufei said.

"Growing up without a father, being date-raped at sixteen, and now losing her mother to cancer...my heart goes out to her," Trowa said softly.

"She has her father now. Treize would've been there for her from day one had Leah told him about her," Quatre said. "Leah kept quiet because she hadn't wanted to come between Treize and Milliardo. But in the end, Treize and Milliardo broke up anyway."

"Thanks to your precious Cousin Merci - the bastard!" Duo hissed under his breath at Quatre! Obviously, he was still steaming about Mercurius Peacecraft!

{Ignore him, bébé,} Trowa silently soothed Quatre as he looked concernedly at Duo, and Quatre glared at Duo. But what Duo had said was true - Mercurius was the reason why Treize and Milliardo were not together now.

Heero muttered discreetly to Duo, "Stop it, kiobito. This bickering is not helping you any."

Duo glared at Heero! "You're not my father, Heero! Don't tell me what to do!" Duo sneered!

Heero's gaze darkened as he sneered back in a controlled monotone, "I'm your superior, Agent Maxwell, and you will do as I say! Is that clear, Agent Maxwell?!"

Duo glared daggers at Heero for a long moment! "Fuck you, Agent Yuy. It'll be a cold day in hell before I submit to you or to anyone again," he muttered tersely; then he rolled his eyes at Heero and looked away; staring off into space again!

Heero flushed furiously at Duo's disrespect of him; while Quatre, Trowa and Wufei stared in shock at Duo! Duo had never disrespected Heero like that before and it floored them! But knowing it was the intense fear Duo was feeling right now being in a room filled with men, Heero let the jab slide as he squeezed Duo's knee again and thought soothingly to Duo, {Ssshhh, kiobito. It's okay. You're safe. No one's going to hurt you, I promise.}

Duo's anguish intensified instead of simmer down despite Heero's attempts to calm Duo.

When it looked like the storm had passed between Heero and Duo, Quatre said in continuation of their conversation about May Khushrenada, "I just hope May gives Rolo a chance. He's a good guy, and he's so in love with her already. She can trust him; he'd never hurt her."

"He would treasure her; treat her with the utmost respect," Trowa said, and Wufei nodded in agreement. "And, he has Treize's and Leah's blessings already. Right, Duo?" Trowa looked at Duo. Trowa wanted to be sure he was right in what he was saying about Treize and Leah, and since Duo was very close to the Khushrenada Family, Trowa knew Duo would know for certain whether Treize and May's mother Leah Tsubarov had accepted Rolo and were in complete support of Rolo's relationship with May.

Duo was staring off into space again, too wound up to answer Trowa's question. Heero shook his head, indicating to Trowa and the others to leave Duo be for now.

Trowa heeded Heero's advice and asked Quatre, "Quatre? Am I right about Rolo having Treize's and Leah's blessings already?" Quatre had known Treize and the Khushrenada Family his entire life and was extremely close to all of them.

"Aye, you are right, Trowa. Rolo definitely has Treize's and Leah's blessings," Quatre confirmed. "He has the entire Khushrenada Family's blessing. They all adore Rolo. They think he's perfect for May."

"Having the entire Khushrenada Family agree on something is a rare feat. Almost as rare as when your entire family agrees on something," Trowa teased, causing Quatre to punch him playfully in the arm. They both chuckled, and Wufei chuckled as well at their playfulness. Both Heero and Duo heard the chuckling, and Heero smiled while Duo swore under his breath and rolled his eyes in disdain. The last thing Duo wanted to hear right now was cheerful laughter from anyone!

Heero noticed Duo's reaction; thus causing Heero's smile to fade. Silently he thought to Duo, {Koibito, do not begrudge our friends a moment of happiness. Just because you are miserable right now doesn't mean they have to be miserable too.}

Duo glared at Heero and thought back, {Shut the hell up, Heero! You're getting on my nerves!}

Heero squeezed Duo's knee again. {Stop it, koibito. Stop pushing me away. Let me help you,} Heero implored silently.

{I don't need your help, Yuy! Now shut the hell up!} Duo snarled, his nastiness hurting Heero's feelings! Duo ignored the wave of hurt he felt coming from Heero and glared off into space again!

Heero stared worriedly at Duo; the hostility Heero felt coming from Duo nearly scorching Heero!

"Having Treize and his family on your side is always good. It's not wise to have him as an enemy,” Quatre continued after he, Trowa and Wufei had regained their composure. "I'm sure Rolo's pleased to have both Treize's and Leah's trust and respect. I just hope May lets herself have a life with Rolo before too long...before her mother dies. Leah wants her daughter to be happy."

"It's one of Leah's dying wishes, I've heard," Trowa said.

"If Rolo has his way, they'll be married before Leah dies," Wufei said. 

Quatre smiled. "I'll never forget the day May became a part of Treize and Lady's life."

“May showed up on their doorstep four years ago. They both knew instantly from the trademark forked eyebrows that she was a Khushrenada,” Wufei said, smiling as well.

"Talk about a Christmas to remember for the Khushrenadas," Trowa said, smiling too.

"I'm sayin'," Wufei agreed with a soft, joyful chuckle; then he added with a smile, "But Treize and Lady said May is the best Christmas gift they've ever received."

"May adores her father, and she's become very close to Lady. They love her very, very much too," Trowa said warmly.

"Treize is a good father; Lady is a great stepmother," Quatre said meaningfully. "I've known Treize all my life - he and his cousins have always been a part of my family. I know how caring he can be. May's blessed to have him as her father."

"He's an exceptional man," Trowa said, and both Quatre and Wufei nodded in agreement.

"I still can't believe May's mother let Treize get away all those years ago, though. Lady sure is not about to let him get away from her," Wufei then said. 

“From what Cousin Milliardo has told me about Treize and Leah, Treize once loved Leah very, very much – they were childhood sweethearts," Quatre said, answering Wufei's unspoken question about why Treize and Leah broke up twenty years ago. "But Treize also fell in love with Milliardo at that time, and in the end Treize's undying love for Milliardo destroyed his relationship with Leah,” Quatre explained solemnly. "Leah learnt she was pregnant with Treize's child just prior to the breakup, but when Treize told her he couldn't be with her anymore because he loved Milliardo and wanted to pursue a relationship with him, Leah kept her pregnancy a secret from Treize. Treize never would've found out about May if May hadn't gone in search of him after Leah told May who her father was four years ago."

“Aah. I sometimes forget about Treize and Milliardo’s past – they seem so *best friend-like* now,” Wufei said, nodding in understanding.

“They still love each other,” Quatre said evenly. “They just can’t be together romantically…so they’ve settled on being best friends instead. That doesn’t mean they don’t love their wives, because they do. And it doesn’t mean Treize never loved Leah because he did. He still cares deeply for her now despite his love for Lady - hence the reason why he and Lady are taking care of Leah during her illness.”

"Rolo said in his text message that Leah's not doing well with the chemo treatments. He said May's very worried about her," Wufei reported.

"Clovis said chemo can be really hard on a person," Quatre said solemnly. "We must continue praying for Leah's strength to maintain so that she can live a little longer. She wants to see her daughter married to Rolo before the end comes."

"She's at the top of my prayer list - right beside Duo," Wufei said sincerely; Quatre and Trowa nodding in agreement as the three of them looked concernedly at Duo again. Heero grunted in acquiesce as he continued staring worriedly at Duo; Heero having heard everything that had just been said. Duo said nothing as he continued staring off into space; Duo having not heard everything that had just been said.

“Well, Lady makes Treize happy. He seems to be very happy with her,” Trowa then said regarding Treize and Lady's marriage. “We’ve all seen the twinkle in his eye whenever Lady’s around. He adores her.”

“He still cares deeply for Milliardo and Leah too. Man, what a tangled mess that would be if Treize ever allowed himself to fully love both of them and Lady at the same time,” Wufei said with a shake of his head. “Well, he definitely has a huge heart – capable of loving quite a few people.”

“Tis his big heart that makes him such a magnificent leader of our agency,” Quatre said meaningfully, “and such a loyal and dear friend to my family.”

The three friends were quiet for a moment as they each reflected fondly on how terrific their Preventers superior was. Then Wufei asked Quatre, “How are things progressing between your cousin Clovis and Rivalz?”

Quatre grinned elatedly as he replied, “Clovis and Rivalz are doing very well. They’ve been on a handful of dates now, and according to what Relena told me the other night, Clovis told her each date was wonderful. Clovis has invited Rivalz to dinner with our family next Monday evening, and Relena said she would be attending the dinner, and would be giving me a full report on the dinner and Clovis and Rivalz the next day. I can’t wait to hear how it goes. I wish I could be there to experience it firsthand.”

“I’d like to be there for that myself,” Trowa said with a chuckle as he smiled at Quatre. “I remember the first Peacecraft family dinner I attended with you after we started dating. I thought your uncle was going to grill me to death with all of his questions about what were my intentions towards you, and what I would be willing to sacrifice to keep you safe and make you happy. I hope Rivalz doesn’t have to suffer such torture.”

Quatre elbowed Trowa in the side, and Trowa pretended the half-hearted jab had hurt him! “Oh, stop it, habibi! I didn’t hurt you, and my uncle didn’t torture you that night!”

“He, Milliardo, Clovis and Relena tortured the hell out of me! Only your Uncle Lloyd and Aunt Cecile were merciful with me! Lucrezia just sat there and laughed; she got a big kick out of seeing me roasted like a duck! I’m still traumatized by that night!” Trowa barked, a teasing glint in his dark green eyes! Said night had happened three years ago!

“Oh, will you stop it! They were not that bad to you!” Quatre scolded again!

Trowa chuckled! “Oh, yes they were! They had me so spooked, I almost peed on myself!”

Wufei buried his face in his hands and bit back howls of laughter as his shoulders shook! “Thank God I’ll never have to go through that!” he exclaimed! Then he lowered his hands and said more seriously, “Hopefully, Rivalz won’t be tortured too much next Monday evening.”

“He’s involved with King Tallgeese’s baby son; he’s going to be tested a lot more than I was, Wuffie,” Trowa said matter-of-factly.

“Oh, Rivalz can handle it,” Quatre said with a dismissive wave of his hand. “If there’s one thing I know about our friend Rivalz Cardemonde, he can handle whatever’s thrown at him. He’ll have my Uncle Tallgie eating out of the palm of his hand before that evening is over with.”

“Rivalz’s been good for Clovis,” Trowa said with a kind smile. “Rivalz’s managed to bring Clovis out of his shell quite a bit. Clovis is not so painfully shy anymore.”

“He’s a sweetheart,” Wufei said about the Peacecraft prince. He smirked at Quatre. “Not as feisty as you are, my friend.”

“Oh, Clovis is spirited,” Quatre said with a laugh. “Don’t let that gentle demeanor of his fool you. He may not be as spirited as Milliardo and Relena, but he is spirited. He can get his ire up when he has to. Let something go wrong with one of his patients at the medical center, and you’ll see his ire go up big time!”

“Yeah, Wuffie, Clovis has that *Peacecraft ire*. He can be as difficult to deal with at times as Quatre is,” Trowa cracked.

Quatre elbowed Trowa in the side again, and Trowa snickered as Quatre exclaimed, “I am not difficult! I am very easy to get along with!”

“So long as you’re not pissed about anything,” Wufei cracked, and Quatre shot Wufei a scathing look that made Wufei snicker in reaction!

“Well, I’m thrilled for Rivalz and Clovis. They seem to like each other very much, and appear to be well-suited for each other,” Trowa said after the three of them had calmed down again, and Quatre and Wufei nodded in agreement with his statement. 

"I remember vividly my first dinner with your family, Quatre," Heero said with a smirk, allowing himself to be drawn into his friends' conversation even as he continued worrying about Duo - who was still glaring off into space and as edgy as a caged tiger. Heero chuckled and said, "King Tallgeese, Milliardo, Clovis and Mercurius had me so spooked after grilling me for an hour about my intentions towards Relena, I was a nervous wreck the rest of the evening. I couldn't even eat without dropping my fork or knife! Relena was very kind to me though - she dabbed my chin and cleaned my shirt off. She was a darling that night, and I was a fumbling idiot! But hey, I was only eighteen at the time - I was still green behind the ears." Heero shrugged nonchalantly as Quatre, Trowa and Wufei chuckled. Heero's first dinner with the Peacecraft Family happened eight years ago right after Relena's cotillion.

"I remember that dinner too, Heero," Quatre said fondly. "You were terribly nervous that night. I'd never seen you so nervous before. Uncle Tallgie and Milliardo, Clovis and Mercurius were rough on you that night; but only because Relena is their only girl. They wanted to make sure you were right for her."

"And in the end I turned out to be the worst thing to ever happen to her," Heero said solemnly, his smirk fading. He looked deeply at Quatre. "I never meant to hurt her, Quatre," he said sincerely.

Quatre smiled understandingly. "I know that, Heero. My family knows it too. And Relena knows it."

"I did love her, Quatre," Heero said softly.

"I know you did," Quatre said, still smiling understandingly. "But it wasn't meant to be for you and her. You love Duo more. You belong with him." Quatre looked at Duo and concluded heartfeltly, "And he deserves to have your love."

Heero looked at Duo again and squeezed Duo's knee again. {I love you, koibito,} Heero thought silently to Duo. He felt Duo's pulse flutter in response even though outwardly Duo didn't acknowledge Heero as Duo continued glaring off into space, his arms still folded across his chest.

Seeing how tense and livid Duo still was about Mercurius Peacecraft, Trowa thought it would be best to change the subject of their group's conversation so that Duo wouldn't lose his temper again. “Wuffie, did Rolo say how his sister Nunnally’s fairing?” Trowa asked Wufei.

“Rolo said Nunnally's recovering nicely from her latest surgery. He said my parents are hoping Nunnally will finally be able to walk again soon. Both Rolo and Lelouch are praying really hard for that – as are all of us who know and love Nunnally,” Wufei said, and Trowa and Quatre nodded in agreement. Nunnally Lamperouge was Lelouch and Rolo’s baby sister, and the three Lamperouge siblings were extremely close to each other. They were all they had left of their family. Their father, Phillip Lamperouge, was killed soon after Nunnally was born eighteen years ago by Britannian Terrorists. Their mother, Marianne Lamperouge, was also murdered by Britannian Terrorists thirteen years ago. Lelouch, Rolo and Nunnally had actually witnessed their mother’s murder – Nunnally caught in the crossfire and critically injured. Her injuries robbed her of her ability to walk and her ability to see. She was paralyzed and blind. But the hope and dream of Nunnally being able to walk and see again was never given up by her brothers nor herself. Although right now the possibility of her regaining her sight was slim, her chances for walking again were strong, and hopefully her recent surgery performed by Wufei's parents, Dr. Chang Dewu and Dr. Chang Lei, would result in Nunnally being able to walk again.

“I pray Nunnally will be able to walk again. It would make her and her brothers so happy if she regained the use of her legs,” Trowa said.

“Rolo said my parents told him and Lelouch they are confident she will be walking again soon,” Wufei said with a smile. “Now if Clovis, Dr. Po and Dr. Elric Sr. can find a way to restore her sight, all would be perfect for her again.”

“Dr. Elric Sr. saved Duo’s life,” Quatre said as he looked across the table at Duo. Duo was still staring off into space, and Heero was staring worriedly at Duo. “Duo was pretty bad off when you and Heero brought him back home,” Quatre said to Wufei. “Dr. Elric Sr. worked a miracle saving Duo’s life. I believe he’ll work another miracle by working with Clovis and Sally to restore Nunnally’s sight.” Sally was Dr. Sally Po.

“Aye,” Wufei and Trowa agreed.

As Quatre, Trowa and Wufei continued talking about Nunnally’s chances of regaining her sight, Duo was so caught up in his own torment right now he didn't hear a word of what his three friends were saying. Duo finally quit staring off into space and attempted to eat his dinner, but his appetite was gone, and after a moment he put his fork down and shoved the plate away from him. He stared out into the Dining Hall; his dark violet eyes darting about warily. Surges of fury and fear radiated from him to be felt by Heero. {Easy, koibito,} Heero silently soothed again, {you’re safe. No one’s going to hurt you.}

Duo ignored his lover and continued staring out into the Dining Hall.

Meanwhile, Quatre was saying a bit solemnly to Trowa and Wufei, “...doing the *G-9 Summit* with Rivalz, Suzaku, Rolo, Lelouch and the girls was fun, but it reminded me of how much I miss doing missions with them.”

“I miss partying with Rivalz, Suzaku, Rolo and Lelouch!” Wufei said with a chuckle.

“The nine of us used to party up a storm during our days at the Academy! We were inseparable!” Trowa reminisced.

“Shi, we all had so much fun together!” Wufei said, and he and Trowa and Quatre chuckled as they continued reminiscing about their fun and crazy times with Rivalz, Suzaku, Rolo and Lelouch.

Heero continued watching Duo worriedly; then Heero asked Duo out loud, “Duo? Do you remember all of the wild times we had with Rivalz, Suzaku, Rolo and Lelouch?”

“Yeah, they were a scream,” Duo muttered off-handedly; then he said nothing more out loud as he thought back anxiously to Heero, {I don’t like this, Heero! I don’t like being in this hall with all these men! I feel cornered, trapped!}

{I know, koibito, but you’re safe. No one’s going to do anything to you; I won’t let anyone do anything to you,} Heero tried to soothe; but Duo only became even more agitated as his gaze darted anxiously about the Dining Hall.

Noticing again the silent telepathic exchange between Heero and Duo, and noticing how that exchange was not calming Duo down at all, Wufei took action. Wufei moved his right hand, and both Trowa and Quatre caught sight of Wufei lining up a chunk of bread on the tabletop. Wufei caught Trowa and Quatre watching him, and he smirked mischievously as he murmured for their ears only, “Nothing like a good ol’ food flicking contest to get Duo in a better mood.” He pressed the tips of his thumb and middle finger together and lined them up behind the chunk of bread.

“You better hope your aim is *dead-on*,” Trowa jested, “because if it’s not, and it veers off course and lands in Heero’s plate…it’s been nice knowing you, Wuffie.”

“What kind of flowers do you want on your grave?” Quatre cracked; his ice-blue eyes twinkling with mirth.

Wufei laughed discreetly! “It’s not going to veer off course, wo de pengyous! I’m the best food flicker in the galaxy!” he crowed cockily as he lined up his shot, then he flicked his thumb and middle finger against the chunk of bread!

The chunk of bread sailed across the table to pop Duo dead in his pert nose! Instantly, Wufei, Trowa and Quatre snickered softly, trying their best to be as quiet as possible so as not to draw attention to themselves! Wufei’s aim was *dead-on*!

However, they weren’t quite quiet enough. Their soft snickering was heard by Eiri, K and Asami, and the three men looked sharply at the Gundam Force table to see a chunk of bread hit Agent Maxwell in the nose! K started chuckling as both Eiri and Asami stared in surprise at the Gundam Force Agents! “Looks like the super agents have personality,” Eiri muttered with a smirk to K and Asami.

“This is about to get ugly,” Asami muttered back concernedly, and Eiri’s smile died quickly, and K's chuckling stopped abruptly as they and Asami watched Agent Maxwell’s reaction.

Heero looked at Wufei as Duo reached up calmly and brushed bread crumbs off his nose. “It’s a good thing your aim is good, Wuffie,” Heero jested softly, “because had that landed on my steak or popped me in the nose, your parents would be minus a son.” He flashed Wufei a carefree grin; his Prussian blue eyes twinkling with mirth as Duo’s gaze turned cold as Duo focused his entire attention/wrath on Wufei.

“Like I was telling Tro and Qat, I’m the best food flicker in the galaxy. I *always* hit my targets,” Wufei bragged, although he did have competition. Duo was just as good at the antic as Wufei was, and usually when one of them started a food flicking contest, the other would join in and the match would be on!

But not this night! Wufei, Trowa, Quatre and Heero didn’t notice Duo’s face turning red, nor how coldly Duo was glaring at Wufei as the four of them chuckled merrily! Then Heero's chuckling died a swift death as he felt the sudden surge of anger from Duo, but before Heero could stop Duo from visibly reacting to Wufei’s antic, Duo snarled between clenched teeth, causing Wufei, Trowa and Quatre to flinch in alarm, “Do that again, Chang, and I’ll break your fucking hand! I’m not in the mood to play tonight! Leave me alone!”

Wufei, Trowa and Quatre stared in utter shock at Duo! Duo and Wufei were always pranking each other; always trying to drive each other crazy with antics and tricks! It wasn’t like Duo to get angry at Wufei; but here Duo was, getting angry – no *FURIOUS*! – at Wufei!

“Duo, I didn’t mean anything by it; I was only trying to get you in a better mood,” Wufei said concernedly.

“Well don’t play with me! I’m not in the mood!” Duo sneered; then he stood abruptly from the table! “I need some fresh air!” he snapped and stormed off!

At the BAD LUCK & Co. table, Eiri, K and Asami watched in shock as Agent Maxwell stormed off! No one else neither at their table nor in the Dining Hall noticed Agent Maxwell leaving!

Heero jumped up from his chair! “Gentlemen, continue surveillance of BAD LUCK and Mr. Takaba. Agent Maxwell and I will be back shortly,” he ordered. Wufei, Trowa and Quatre nodded in acquiesce; then they watched as Heero hurried off after Duo!

Eiri, K and Asami watched in shock as Agent Yuy hurried after Agent Maxwell! “Agent Maxwell looks pissed; and Agent Yuy looks a bit peeved too,” Eiri muttered.

“Agent Yuy looks worried to me,” Asami murmured concernedly.

“Guess Agent Maxwell doesn’t like having food flicked in his face,” K surmised.

“No it’s not that; something else is upsetting Agent Maxwell,” Asami surmised, and both Eiri and K looked at him questioningly. “I’ve seen that cold glare before in Akihito’s eyes when something triggers dark memories from his past,” Asami explained, and Eiri’s and K’s gazes widened in shock and alarm. “Agent Maxwell is suffering from something traumatic. And I would be willing to bet my entire fortune that whatever’s traumatizing him happened a long time ago, and he’s barely begun to recover from it.”

“Preventer Agents see a lot of death and destruction in their line of work; it comes with the job. Maybe a recent mission gone bad is bothering Agent Maxwell,” K suggested.

“Maybe…but I doubt it,” Asami said. “I’ve seen that cold glare in Akihito’s eyes before…and his trauma was from years of sexual slavery.”

Eiri looked at Asami. “Asami, are you saying you think Agent Maxwell might be a victim of some sort of…sexual abuse?” Eiri asked.

Asami nodded, and Eiri and K gasped softly in alarm. “However, finding out for sure is going to be next to impossible. Preventer Agents’ files are kept under lock-and-key. Not even my far-reaching influence can tap into their files,” Asami said, and both Eiri and K groaned in dismay.

“We *have* to find out what’s bothering Agent Maxwell, because I don’t want him safeguarding our boys if what’s bothering him makes him a risk to their safety,” Eiri said tensely, and both Asami and K nodded in agreement. Then Eiri said to Asami, "Your brother-in-law is a computer genus; could he get around Preventers' afirewalls without getting himself into trouble and get access to Agent Maxwell's file?"

A vein started throbbing in Asami's temple as he gave Eiri a cold glare. "I have no contact with Lui Feilong," he said stiffly.

"Asami, I know you're not friends with him anymore because of what happened with your parents six years ago; but we need to know what's in Agent Maxwell's file before tomorrow night's concert. I'm not trusting Shuichi's safety with Maxwell until I know for certain I can trust him with Shuichi's safety," Eiri said as calmly as possible. When Asami failed to acquiesce, Eiri's gaze hardened as he gritted, "Either you contact Feilong and ask for his assistance, Asami, or I'm going to hold you *personally responsible* for anything that happens to Shuichi."

"Eiri!" K gasped in shock!

Asami's gaze turned downright fridget as he glared at Eiri! "Have you forgotten who you are talking to, Eiri? I am your employer. I do not take orders from you," Asami reminded Eiri tersely.

"You are also my friend; and friends do favors for each other," Eiri reminded Asami tensely.

When Asami still refused to acquiesce, Eiri tried a different approach. "Are you willing to risk Akihito's safety with a possible unstable operative? I thought you loved Akihito more than that," Eiri taunted.

"Eiri!" K gasped again in shock!

Eiri's taunting got a reaction from Asami. "I'll call Feilong later tonight," Asami acquiesced tightly. He couldn't risk anything bad happening to Akihito.

"Thank you," Eiri grunted graciously.

Asami gave a curt nod, accepting Eiri's gratitude; but both Eiri and K could see Asami did not want to contact Feilong.

Meanwhile back at the Gundam Force table… “Duo’s changed,” Wufei murmured worriedly to Trowa and Quatre. “He’s not the same fun-loving guy he was before the Darfur Mission.”

“Given what happened to him on that mission, I can understand why he’s changed,” Trowa said as he relaxed his right arm casually and discreetly along the back of Quatre’s chair.

Wufei’s ebony eyes darkened as he said, “You two know I was with Heero when he found Duo in that cave. What I saw there…” he swallowed hard as memory of that awful day flooded his mind and caused tears to sting his eyes, “…I will never forget.”

“I still remember vividly that day six years ago when I found Quatre lying on the floor of his foyer in a pool of blood and torn clothes…his parents’ lifeless bodies lying nearby in pools of blood…their clothes torn as well,” Trowa said tensely, and he felt Quatre’s hand squeeze his thigh comfortingly and discreetly even as he felt Quatre’s anxiety spike at the mentioning of that dark day six years ago. “I’ll never forget that day as long as I live. Those images…they never go away.”

“But you learn to live with them,” Quatre said softly to Trowa and Wufei as they both looked despondently at him. “I’ve learned to live with what happened to me and my parents.”

“You’re strong and courageous,” Trowa murmured as he curved his hand over Quatre’s shoulder and squeezed it discreetly. “You have the strength and bravery of ten men to overcome such torment.”

“Duo has the same strength and courage to overcome such torment too,” Quatre reminded softly. His gaze shone with confidence. “He will overcome eventually, gentlemen. And he and Heero will have the wonderful, happy life together they are both so deserving of.”

“Oui, chéri,” Trowa agreed softly as he squeezed Quatre’s shoulder again; his nearness comforting Quatre greatly.

Wufei frowned slightly. He wasn’t convinced that Duo could or would overcome his painful past. Duo had a lot more torment to overcome than Quatre had. Wufei remembered again what he saw that day he and Heero had found Duo in that cold, dark cave in Darfur eight months ago; remembered how Duo was writhing in agony. Wufei remembered what Duo had revealed to him about the pain he suffered as a child – horrific sexual abuse that lasted for years. ‘How can anyone come back from something like that?’ Wufei wondered worriedly. ‘How can Duo?’

Meanwhile back over at the BAD LUCK & Co. table, Eiri muttered to K and Asami, “We all keep a close eye on Agent Maxwell while we wait for Feilong to get back with us on what he finds out. If Maxwell does anything strange or weird, we jump on it ASAP and send Gundam Force packing.” K and Asami nodded in acquiesce. All three men looked very worried and concerned. "And Asami..." Eiri then said.

Asami looked at Eiri. "Hai?" Asami asked.

"Thank you for agreeing to contact Feilong. I know it won't be easy for you; but we need to know everythng about the agents safeguarding our boys," Eiri said gratefully. He, Asami and K had agreed to expand the investigation to include all of the Gundam Force agents. They wanted to make certain that all of the agents were capable of safeguarding BAD LUCK and Akihito.

"You're welcome, Eiri," Asami said, sounding a bit stressed. He wasn't looking forward to contacting Feilong later tonight; he didn't want to talk to that bastard. But Feilong was an expert at hacking sensitive information - computer hacking was his hobby, and he and his hobby were in high demand by various agencies and peoples galaxy-wide. He was too damn good at covering his tracks when he hacked sensitive information, so he would never be caught and have to face prosecution for his hobby. Preventers would never know he hacked their sensitive information.

'He'll get away with it just like how his father got away with murdering my parents,' Asami thought bitterly. 

“Asami? Is everything all right?” Asami heard Akihito ask, and Asami jerked slightly in surprise. Asami looked around to find Akihito staring worriedly at him.

Eiri noticed Shuichi staring worriedly at him.

“Everything’s fine, itoshii. I'm just thinking about tonight,” Asami fibbed; thus the fib had the desired effect as it dissolved Akihito's concern. Akihito smiled relievedly, his heart fluttering with anticipation about tonight; then he turned his attention back to his conversation with Hiro, Suguru and Tatsuha. Asami watched his lover interact with the members of BAD LUCK and was once again gladdened by how at-ease Akihito had become with those young men who seemed to care a great deal for Akihito.

Eiri smiled warmly at Shuichi and asked, “What are you having for dessert, Shuichi-chan?”

Shuichi grinned brightly and said, “I’m not sure. Help me pick something decadent and delicious?”

“Sure. Let me see the dessert menu,” Eiri complied warmly, and Shuichi handed him the menu. They went over the list of desserts together and chose two decadent, delicious chocolate truffle soufflés.

 

~*~

 

Out in the hallway, Heero had to run in order to catch up with his beloved as Duo stormed his way down the empty hallway; Duo’s three foot long braid rippling and snapping about him like a hissing cobra! Duo spotted an empty conference room and darted inside! Heero followed, and knowing that Duo was too pissed off right now to check to make sure the room was safe and secured from prying ears, eyes and recording devices, Heero reached out with his psychic abilities and checked. The room was safe, secured and devoid of prying ears, eyes and recording devices. ‘Good. Whatever Duo and I discuss will remain between us,’ Heero thought relievedly. He closed the door and locked it via a Preventers’ Alchemically-made locking device. The lock would keep the unauthorized out. Heero then turned to Duo and said calmly, softly, “Wufei was only trying to cheer you up, koibito. Don’t be mad at him.”

“I’m not mad at him! I’m mad at the whole fucking universe!” Duo thundered as he paced back and forth like a caged tiger!

Heero caught Duo by the arm and stopped Duo; the firmness of Duo's bicep curving perfectly into Heero's palm! Heero couldn't help thinking admiringly, {Nice and firm. Our sparring matches have restored your muscle mass.} Heero flexed his hand, squeezing the firm muscle appreciatively.

Duo heard Heero's thoughts and glared at Heero! "Let go of me!" Duo hissed warningly! 

“No, not yet; you need to listen to me, you need to hear me. You’re not mad at the universe,” Heero intoned compassionately; his gaze locking with Duo’s as his hand squeezed Duo's bicep comfortingly and reassuringly. “You’re mad at all the bastards who have hurt you, koibito. You’re frightened and haunted by what they did to you.”

“You’re damn right I am! And I have every right to be!” Duo snarled as he jerked his arm free from Heero’s grasp!

“Hai, koibito, you have every right to feel the way you do. What you’ve suffered is unspeakable, and it breaks my heart to see you so upset and disturbed,” Heero said gently, understandingly. Then he opened his arms to Duo, and with a voice wrought with tenderness and love, he commanded Duo softly, “Come here, koibito. Let me comfort you. Let me help ease your pain.”

Duo hesitated, his dark violet eyes wrought with uncertainty and fear. Then he went into Heero’s arms and buried his face against Heero’s shoulder. “I can’t keep living like this,” he moaned despairingly. “I can’t get beyond…everything that’s happened to me.”

“Ssshhh, you will, koibito. You will get beyond the hurt and the pain that’s been inflicted upon you. I’ll see to it you do,” Heero whispered as he held Duo tightly; the feel of Duo against Heero an incredible, heady sensation that saturated every cell in Heero's body. Heero fought the shiver of pleasure wanting to overcome him at the feel of Duo's lean contours fitting perfectly against his own lean contours, so he settled for breathing in Duo’s clean, musky scent instead.

Duo was as stiff as a board as he grumbled, "You want me, don'tcha?" He could feel acutely the want and need flowing through Heero's body; and whereas at one time Heero's desire for him was both welcoming and thrilling to Duo, it was now terrifying to him.

"I always want you, koibito. You're an incredible lover," Heero admitted shamelessly as he glided his hands up and down Duo's back in soothing sweeps that effectively began to melt away Duo's stiffness. Heero's touch always affected Duo deeply. “Aishiteru, koibito. I’m here for you. I’ll always be here for you,” Heero whispered comfortingly; his voice a rich tenor that flowed through Duo warmly and soothingly.

Duo gave up the struggle and clung tightly to Heero; Duo's barriers down as he whimpered against Heero's shoulder, "You're my lifeline, Heero. I can't survive without you...I can't."

Heero kissed Duo's temple. "I'm here for you. I'll always be here for you," Heero pledged again; his love for Duo encompassing Duo and giving Duo the strength and courage Duo needed at that moment. 

 

~*~

 

A while later…

 

Heero and Duo arrived back in the Dining Hall a while later. As they approached their table, Eiri, K and Asami noticed them and watched them concernedly. “Looks like Agent Yuy got Agent Maxwell under control again,” Eiri said.

“Whatever upset him has passed,” K said.

“Or put on hold for now,” Asami said. He looked at Eiri and K. “Both of you know from experience with Hiro, and from what I’ve been through with Akihito that trauma such as what I’m suspecting Agent Maxwell has suffered doesn’t just go away and is never heard from again. It lives in the background of the individual’s psyche forever. It’s how the individual deals with the trauma that determines how often the trauma will affect him, and how complete of a life he will live with that trauma percolating in the background.” Asami looked at Akihito, and Asami’s gaze darkened with concern for the young photographer. “Akihito has made great strides in overcoming his past; but he’s still struggling some.”

“Akihito is going to be fine, Asami. You and him are going to have a wonderful life together,” Eiri reassured as he reached out and squeezed Asami’s arm comfortingly as K looked over at Hiro and wondered what would it take to get Hiro to overcome his own trauma.

Asami smiled at Eiri and said confidently, “Akihito and I are going to have a terrific life together.”

“Hai, a magnificent life together,” Eiri added, returning Asami’s smile. Then Eiri’s smile faded as he said tensely, “I just hope whatever’s bothering Agent Maxwell doesn’t affect his ability to keep our boys safe.”

"Hopefully, Feilong will be able to tell us soon what Agent Maxwell's story is - once Feilong begins searching," K said.

"Hai, hopefully," Eiri agreed as he and K looked over at the Gundam Force table again and stared worriedly at Agent Maxwell.

Asami swallowed hard and kept silent as he fretted over contacting Feilong.

Meanwhile at the Gundam Force table, Duo apologized heartfeltly to Wufei for going off earlier on the Chinaman, and Wufei graciously accepted Duo’s apology. Then Wufei enticed Duo into a small, discreet food flicking contest that Wufei ended up winning, but not without Duo giving Wufei a run for his money. Even Trowa and Quatre got involved in the contest. Heero watched and enjoyed the clowning around, but he didn’t get involved because one of them had to keep their professional wits about them.

It was good to see Duo laughing again and having a good time. It had been a while since Duo had allowed that side of his personality to resurface. But as cheerful and focused as Duo now seemed, Heero could still sense the fear wracking Duo’s inner being due to the mass of men still present in the Dining Hall. The women and children, and BAD LUCK & Co. did not bother Duo, but the other unknown men in the Dining Hall did. It took every bit of the steely resolve Duo had to not let it show he was terrified of the unknown men. But Duo was never alone in his fear – Heero, Wufei, Trowa and Quatre were with Duo, lending Duo their strength and support as they got through the remaining minutes of dinnertime.

 

~*~

 

To be continued…  
CHAPTER ONE (G): When the Time Is Right

 

~*~

 

Dr. Curtis’ Office  
Curtis Healthcare Center  
Downtown District of Lunar Colony 6

Late afternoon LST...

 

Dr. Imuzi Curtis entered the examination room, and she smiled warmly at the sight she saw: her patient being fussed over by his significant other. ‘Love is beautiful no matter what form it takes,’ she thought appreciatively of the gay couple; then she cleared her throat to announce her arrival, and said couple looked at her and smiled. She returned their smiles as the door slid shut behind her.

Ryo and Dee liked how warm, caring, friendly and professional Dr. Curtis was. She had made Dee's appointment with her a very pleasant one. Not even the needles she had used to draw Dee's blood for testing had hurt that much. Ryo and Dee also admired how beautiful Dr. Curtis was. Ryo and Dee were glad Asami had recommended her.

"Hey, Doc, what's the story? Am I gonna live?" Dee joked casually; then yelped when Ryo elbowed him in the side; Ryo scowling at Dee. Ryo was still very worried about Dee's health.

Imuzi could tell Mr. Laytner was joking with her, and she laughed delicately and said, “You will probably live to be 100, if not older.” She sat down on a stool before the couple; Dee was sitting on the examination table; Ryo standing beside Dee and the examination table. “I have your test results, Mr. Laytner,” Imuzi continued. “You do not have a stomach ulcer; you have a stomach virus caused by an infection that can be easily cured.” She scribbled on a prescription pad, then tore the sheet off and handed it to Dee. “Take this to my pharmacist and have it filled. Follow the directions exactly, and within a few days you should be feeling like new again.”

Both Dee and Ryo looked so relieved that Imuzi almost cried tears of joy for them. "Thanks, Doc. You've just relieved us both from a lot of worry and concern," Dee said gratefully as Ryo smiled and squeezed Dee's hand joyously.

"I'm glad Asami referred you to me, Mr. Laytner," Imuzi said with a kind smile. Then she stood and shook hands with both men. "It was a pleasure meeting both of you. Take care of yourselves."

"You too, ma'am," Dee and Ryo said graciously; then they watched Dr. Curtis leave the examination room.

As soon as the door slid shut, Ryo gathered Dee up in a huge bear hug; then Ryo kissed Dee and whispered against Dee's lips, "I'm so glad you're not seriously ill, itoshii. I couldn't handle it if you were seriously ill...or dying of something."

Dee drew back and cupped Ryo's face in his hands. "You'll never have to worry about that, baby. Nothing will ever take me from you," Dee pledged softly; then he kissed Ryo. "Nothing," Dee pledged again against Ryo's lips; and Ryo felt his heart and soul leap for joy as he returned Dee's kiss; tears of relief and joy filling Ryo's eyes, and Dee's eyes too.

When they left the examination room to go pay Dee's office visit copay and have Dee's prescription filled, Ryo handled both while Dee glanced about the medical clinic. It was a neat, tidy little place, with a spacious lobby and roomy examination rooms. Dee spotted Dr. Curtis' private office and a bowl of Hershey's Milk Chocolate Kisses sitting on her desk. Unable to resist his craving for milk chocolate, Dee slipped into the office and snagged himself a handful. As he unwrapped one of the chocolates and popped it into his mouth, he noticed the framed photograph sitting near the candy dish. His heart skipped a beat as he looked at the two beautiful children in the photo.

"Dee! C’mon! You're not supposed to be in here!" Ryo griped as he grabbed Dee by the arm and tugged on it impatiently! "This is Dr. Curtis' private office! You're going to get us in trouble being in here!"

"She has Hershey's Kisses! I was just getting a few!" Dee exclaimed defensively! Then he motioned for Ryo to look at the framed photograph!

"It's okay, gentlemen! Dr. Curtis doesn't mind you helping yourself to some of her chocolates! Take as much as you want!" called the receptionist, Tammy, from up front.

"See? Now let go of me and look at this photo," Dee murmured to Ryo; and Ryo let go of Dee's arm and looked at the framed photo. Ryo's heart skipped a beat too as he looked at the two beautiful children in the photo. He then looked at Dee and asked, "Are they her children?"

"They look like her," Dee said with a concerned frown. He looked at Ryo. "They look like Asami too."

Ryo nodded, chewing his lower lip worriedly.

"Stop that. You're gonna chap those luscious lips of yours," Dee scolded softly.

Ryo's teeth released his lower lip. He and Dee looked at each other worriedly; then they turned and headed back up front to where the receptionist Tammy was. Tammy smiled brightly at them and asked, "Did you get enough chocolates, gentlemen?"

"Ah...yes, thank you," Dee said a bit absently; then he smiled charmingly at Tammy and asked, "I couldn't help noticing the photo of the two little darlings sitting on Dr. Curtis' desk. Are they her children?"

Tammy smiled and said brightly, "Yes, they are! Noah and Mariah. They're twins - eight years old. They are very sweet kids." Tammy's smile faded as she added sadly, "Their father died before they were born."

"Really?" both Dee and Ryo said a bit skeptically, but it went over Tammy's head as she started gushing about how friendly and intelligent the children were.

When Dee and Ryo left the clinic a few minutes later, Dee said as they climbed into their rented SUV, "Asami and Dr. Curtis are more than just *college friends*. Those two kids prove that."

"I don't think Asami knows about the kids," Ryo said. He looked worriedly at Dee. "Which means Akihito doesn't know either."

"Naomi, Feilong and Mik probably don't know either," Dee said.

"This could cause problems for Asami and Akihito," Ryo said. "And the kids think their father is dead; but he's not." He looked at Dee. "We need to tell Asami," he said seriously. "He has a right to know he has a son and a daughter."

"I don't think we should get involved, Ryo. If Dr. Curtis wanted Asami to know she would've told him. And who's to say he doesn't know," Dee said.

"Maybe she didn't tell him because he's gay," Ryo suggested.

"Apparently he was straight long enough to make twins with her eight years ago!" Dee cracked, and Ryo scowled at him! Dee became serious again and said, "He used to be bi, but became full-fledged gay when he fell in love with Akihito."

"This could hurt Akihito; derail him from having a romantic future with Asami," Ryo said as he started the rented SUV and pulled out of their parking spot. He headed for the main road. "But regardless of what might happen between Akihito and Asami, we need to tell Asami he's a father, in case he doesn't know. He has a right to know he has children."

"I just hope we're not overstepping, baby," Dee said concernedly; and Ryo sighed worriedly as they drove off down the road heading back to the Royal Regent Hotel. 

 

~*~

 

The Dining Hall  
The Royal Regent Hotel

Later that evening LST…

 

BAD LUCK & Co. had dinner together in the Royal Regent Hotel’s Dining Hall, and the other diners were thrilled to have one of the galaxy’s top music bands and their entourage in their midst. Sitting at a table in an obscured area of the Dining Hall keeping watch on BAD LUCK and Akihito Takaba as they dined with Eiri Yuki, K Winchester and Ryuichi Asami (Dee Laytner and Ryo Maclean forgoing dinner in the Dining Hall to dine alone together in their suite because they couldn't face Asami right now given what they knew about him possibly being the father of Dr. Imuzi Curtis' son and daughter) were the members of Gundam Force – thus officially beginning their assignment of safeguarding the J-pop/rock band and its photographer. The members of Gundam Force could be seen by BAD LUCK & CO. but were obscured from view from the other diners because they were secret agents, and obscurity from the public protected the agents from their numerous enemies.

Akihito had the brightest smile on his face as he joked and chatted with BAD LUCK and K; Asami watched as Akihito interacted with BAD LUCK and K; and Eiri watched Asami. Eiri couldn’t help noticing the soft smile on Asami’s chiseled face. “What has you in such a good mood, Asami?” Eiri asked after a while.

Asami nodded towards Akihito as the young photographer laughed brightly at something naughty Tatsuha had said that had Shuichi laughing also, Suguru blushing, Hiro glowering, and K ribbing Hiro about being a party-pooper. Tatsuha was known for saying shocking things – Eiri’s baby brother always pushing the envelope to the limit. “Ah, I see,” Eiri said as he smirked at his publisher. “It all has to do with Akihito.” He looked at his publisher. “Did you two…?” he let the question hang in the air.

“Not yet – but we came very close to,” Asami said, still smiling softly. “I finally have him, Eiri. I finally have my itoshii. Despite his lingering fears and doubts, he trusts me; he loves me. He wants a life with me. I’ve waited a long time for him.”

“Hai, you sure have, my friend,” Eiri said, smiling as he patted Asami on the shoulder. “Congratulations, Asami. May you and Akihito have a long and happy life together,” he said sincerely.

“Thank you, Eiri. And may you and Shuichi have a long and happy life together too,” Asami replied back sincerely, and Eiri smiled graciously at him.

As if sensing Asami’s gaze upon him, Akihito looked across the table at Asami and smiled that bright, sunny smile of his at Asami. Asami smiled back; his smile almost as bright as Akihito’s. Eiri smiled, Asami and Akihito’s happiness touching and warming Eiri's heart.

Shuichi noticed how sunnily Akihito was smiling at Asami and couldn’t help asking curiously, “Aki? You seem awfully happy this evening. Did you and Asami…do anything *special* together before dinner?”

All ears tuned in as Tatsuha, Suguru, Hiro and K looked at Akihito. Asami and Eiri looked at Akihito too, and Akihito blushed at being the center of attention. “Uhm…well, Shu…uhm…” Akihito started, stammering shyly. He looked like a deer caught in headlights – he didn’t know how to answer Shuichi’s question. He looked at Asami; his gaze pleading for help from the publisher.

“Shuichi!” Eiri admonished, his gaze narrowing as he looked at Shuichi disapprovingly; Eiri dismayed over Shuichi’s snooping into Akihito and Asami’s personal life!

“What?! It’s just a question, bro! A question we’re all *dying* to hear the answer to!” Tatsuha admonished Eiri; coming to Shuichi’s defense!

“Thank you, Tats!” Shuichi said as he glowered at Eiri!

“You’re welcome, Shu!” Tatsuha returned as he glowered at Eiri too!

Akihito still looked like a deer caught in headlights as he looked at Asami for help!

Asami came to his beloved’s rescue and said with a warm smile, “Akihito and I had a wonderful afternoon together, Shuichi. A very *memorable* afternoon together.” He looked deeply at Akihito; his gaze soft with emotion for the young photographer. Akihito’s blush deepened as he remembered how wonderful their afternoon had been, and Shuichi, Tatsuha, Suguru and Hiro “Awwwed!” in unison for Akihito and Asami; and Eiri and K clapped softly and joyously for Akihito and Asami. They all knew what Asami meant by, “…wonderful afternoon together…”; Asami and Akihito either made love together this afternoon, or came very close to making love together this afternoon.

"Asami gave me this," Akihito then said, and showed his friends the samuri sword pendent. "He said it once belonged to his father, and he promised his father he would give it to his beloved someday. That beloved is me." His gaze held Asami's captive.

"Aki, that's gorgeous," Hiro complimented the pendent as Shuichi, Suguru, Tatsuha and Eiri *oohed* over it.

K saw how Hiro's eyes lit up at the sight of the pendent and made a mental note of that for future reference. "It looks great on you, Akihito," K complimented; and Hiro, Shuichi, Suguru, Tatsuha and Eiri followed suit with their compliments too.

"Thanks, tomodachies," Akihito said graciously; his blush deepening even more, causing him to look very beautiful as he continued looking at Asami; Akihito’s indigo-blue gaze glowing with joy. Asami looked extremely handsome as he smiled back at Akihito; Asami’s steel-gray gaze warm with happiness and love for his beloved itoshii.

Shuichi leaned back in his chair and narrowed his dark green gaze as he scrutinized Eiri closely; Eiri unaware of Shuichi’s scrutiny of him as he began swapping barbs with Tatsuha, thus causing K, Hiro and Suguru to chuckle. ‘We can have that, Eiri-san – that joy Aki and Asami are having together. I want that joy, Eiri-san. I want it so bad I can taste it,’ Shuichi thought yearningly of Eiri. ‘I want you, Eiri-san, and I’m going to have you. Tonight I’m going to have you, and you’re going to have me.’

Game on, Eiri-san!

Meanwhile at the other table, Agent Chang Wufei reached for his water glass and took a sip from it as he surveyed the Dining Hall and BAD LUCK and Co. BAD LUCK and Co. were having a great time together talking and dining and laughing as the rest of the diners smiled appreciatively and lavished attention on the celebs. “Amazing. I haven’t seen this much attention lavished on anyone since King Tallgeese’s State Dinner last year,” Wufei said to his teammates. “Our buddy Euphie had just defected to Sanc, and King Tallgeese was honoring her with a lavish State Dinner. I remember how everyone made Euphie feel like a rock star.” He chuckled softly. “I also remember how Suzaku couldn’t take his eyes off of her. It really was a memorable evening for everyone attending.”

*Euphie* was Princess Euphemia di Britannia: the exiled princess of the Britannian Empire of planet Britannia – one of King Tallgeese Peacecraft's archenemies. King Tallgeese Peacecraft, the sovereign ruler of Earth's Sanc Kingdom and the leader of the Earth Sphere Alliance, was the godfather of Princess Euphemia, and when the Britannian princess refused to take on her father King Charles di Britannia’s hatred for King Tallgeese Peacecraft, Princess Euphemia was exiled from Britannia and forced to flee her world before her brother and sister-in-law, Crown Prince Schneizel di Britannia and Princess Ariana Sforzia di Britannia, had her killed per King Charles' order. She fled to Earth and to the Sanc Kingdom seeking the protection of her godfather, and King Tallgeese graciously accepted her into his home and into his family. She was warmly received by the King’s beloved family and by the compassionate, understanding citizens of the Sanc Kingdom, and the citizens of Earth received her kindly too. She was now considered an honorary Sanc Royal despite the fact that she had no Sanctarian blood in her veins. She was very close friends with King Tallgeese’s daughter, Princess Relena. She attended Preventers’ Lake Victoria Academy and became a Preventer Agent. She was the girlfriend and teammate of Preventer Agent Suzaku Kururugi of Prometheus Force. Agent Kururugi was very close friends with the members of Gundam Force.

“That was an incredible dinner. Suzaku, all of Sanc, and even Earth itself were smitten with Euphie that night. I haven’t seen that kind of adoration for anyone since King Darien, Queen Serena, Princess Rennie, and Lord and Lady Stanton’s last visit to Earth and to Sanc two years ago. And that kind of adoration is always seen for the Peacecraft Family,” Agent Trowa Barton said as he took a sip of his iced tea. “But this dinner here also reminds me of Quatre’s Eighteenth Birthday Dinner Celebration.” He smiled warmly at his beloved. King Darien Forrester and his wife Queen Serena Spencer-Forrester and their daughter Princess Rennie Forrester were the sovereign family who ruled over planet Maldavia. Lord Maxfield Stanton and his wife Lady Lita Mitchell-Stanton were a part of King Darien and Queen Serena’s cabinet. The Maldavian Kingdom was one of King Tallgeese’s most trusted allies.

Agent Quatre Raberba Winner smiled back at Trowa as they both reminisced telepathically about how wonderful that eighteenth birthday dinner celebration of Quatre’s had been…and how wonderful that night had been afterwards. They had made love together for the very first time that night three years ago, and they’d been making love together ever since. "This also reminds me of Relena’s Cotillion Ball/Dinner from eight years ago. She looked so beautiful that night,” Quatre reminisced softly of his beloved Cousin Relena before taking a bit of his grilled salmon.

Wufei smiled and said kindly, “Shi, she did look stunning that night. Very elegant and refine.”

“The whole ball, the entire Sanc Kingdom and all of Earth was in love with her that night,” Trowa said, smiling as well.

Agent Heero Yuy grimaced slightly at the mentioning of Princess Relena Peacecraft. He had been her escort at her cotillion eight years ago, and she had looked very, very beautiful that night. Every man at the ball was half in love with her that night. Heero had been in love with her too. He became her boyfriend soon after the ball, and had grown to love her very much during that time in his life. But his love for her had hurt deeply the one he was in love with now. He cast a glance at Agent Duo Maxwell, his beloved sitting to his right, and had expected to find Duo glaring at him. However, Duo wasn’t glaring at Heero; Duo was concentrating on his steak dinner. ‘Good,’ Heero thought to himself relievedly. Sometimes talk of Relena still upset Duo greatly despite the fact that Heero was no longer with Relena, no longer in love with her, and deeply in love with, devoted and committed to Duo. It was two years ago when Heero realized it was Duo that he truly wanted to spend his life with, thus ending Heero’s eight year romance with Relena. Relena did not take the breakup very well, and for several months thereafter she conspired to come between Heero and Duo and win Heero back. Her schemes didn’t work – Heero’s love for Duo was too strong for Relena to vanquish, and thus Relena eventually gave up. Heero and Duo had been living in peace from Relena’s vengeance ever since.

Out loud, Heero said as he took a bite of his own steak dinner, “This dinner reminds me of the wedding reception dinners of Lucrezia and Milliardo, and Lady and Treize, respectively.” ‘And hopefully Duo and I will have a similar dinner of our own someday soon,’ Heero added silently as he stole another glance at his beloved. Duo was still absorbed in his dinner.

Milliardo Peacecraft and Lucrezia Noin-Peacecraft were the happily married Crown Prince and Princess of Sanc and cousins of Quatre – Milliardo an adored blood cousin to Quatre; Lucrezia a beloved in-law to Quatre. Treize Khushrenada aka His Excellency was the leader of Preventers, and his wife Agent Lady Une-Khushrenada was one of Treize's Seconds-in-Command (Treize’s other Second-in-Command was his cousin, Agent Jeremiah Gottwald). Milliardo and Lucrezia were Preventer Agents too and were Treize's recruiting/training instructors for new agents entering Preventers.

Heero had expected a fond remark about the Khushrenadas from Duo, for Duo was very close and very fond of Treize and Lady and was close friends with Treize's daughter May. When Duo failed to say anything, Heero looked at Duo again and found Duo staring off into space; Duo no longer interested in his dinner. It was obvious to Heero that Duo wasn’t paying attention to Heero, nor to their teammates, nor to Preventers’ duties right now.

Gently, Heero pressed his mind against Duo's mind, carefully trying to gain access to Duo's thoughts. Duo's mental barriers erected sharply as Duo's inner-voice rang loud and clear in Heero's mind, {Stay out!}

This wasn't the first time Duo had barred Heero from his mind, nor would it be the last time, and although Heero understood why Duo was barring him, it still hurt Heero each time it happened. Heero was hurt now as he thought back soothingly, {Talk to me, koibito. Let me help you.}

{Leave me alone, Yuy! And stay the fuck out of my mind! You're not welcomed!} Duo hissed back darkly!

A look of deep worry and concern darkened Heero's gaze.

Wufei, Trowa and Quatre noticed the deep worry and concern in Heero's eyes, and noticed how distracted Duo was. As they looked concernedly at Heero and Duo, Heero leaned over and whispered softly to Duo, “Duo? Are you all right? Is your steak dinner not to your liking? If it’s not, you can send it back and have another one prepared the way you want it.” Duo was usually a hearty eater despite his slenderness (he and Quatre were the slimmest of the five Gundam Force agents). To see Duo not eating his dinner was alarming Heero, Wufei, Trowa and Quatre because it meant Duo was deeply troubled by something. Heero could feel strongly how deeply troubled Duo was, and Heero yearned to see what Duo was thinking right now.

{You don't wanna see my thoughts right now, sugah. They're dark and disturbing,} Duo whispered rawly in Heero's mind.

{I'm a big boy, koibito. I can handle it,} Heero encouraged.

Duo's jaw tightened as he replied, {No, baby, you can't. I barely can.}

{Try me,} Heero challenged.

Duo glared at Heero! {This isn't a game, Heero!}

{I know. But I'm strong enough to share in your pain, Duo. Let me help you,} Heero implored.

Duo rolled his eyes and went back to staring off in space. Then a soft sigh escaped him as he replied softly and verbally to Heero's question about his steak, “No…it’s fine.”

Heero’s Prussian blue gaze analyzed Duo closely. “You’re not hungry?” Heero countered.

Duo shook his head. “Not really. Must be because of space-lag,” he mumbled (Author's Note: *space-lag* is the same as *jet-lag*).

Heero knew it wasn’t space-lag affecting Duo’s appetite; Duo handled space travel extremely well, as did Heero, Wufei, Trowa and Quatre. Something more disturbing was troubling Duo. If only Duo would let Heero see his thoughts, Heero would know how to help him! “Maybe if you have some dessert, you’ll feel better. How about some ice cream?” Heero suggested, trying any way possible to help ease his lover’s troubled spirit since Duo refused to let him see his thoughts. Duo was a huge sweets eater.

Duo shook his head again. “Don’t want any ice cream,” he mumbled as he picked at his perfectly cooked steak with his fork.

Heero swallowed hard. For Duo to turn down the delicious offer of ice cream, Heero knew that Duo was definitely deeply troubled by something. Something dark and insidious, and Heero was helpless to help Duo combat it.

Sensing what could be bothering Duo, Quatre asked carefully, “Too crowded in here for you, my friend?”

Duo sighed again. He looked out into the Dining Hall with eyes dark with apprehension. Thank God no one could see him and the apprehension in his eyes, it would’ve been detrimental to Gundam Force’s reputation as fearless agents. “Too many men in here,” Duo muttered tersely after a moment in response to Quatre's question, freely admitting what was troubling him. “Makes me sick to my stomach. Makes my trigger finger itch.” At that last statement, he lowered the barriers in his mind and allowed Heero to see his thoughts.

Heero sucked in a deep breath as the shock of those thoughts hit him hard! Thoughts of Duo whirling around and firing his laser blaster over and over again at a herd of men advancing on Duo flooded Heero's mind; blood, seared flesh and bone fragments drenching the Dining Hall in death and destruction! Heero's face paled at the horrible thoughts!

{See?! I tried to warn you! I told you, you didn't want to see what I was thinking!} Duo hissed silently!

{Duo, you're safe. No one's going to hurt you,} Heero soothed.

Duo let a sardonic chuckle escape him! {Yeah, right! Like I haven't heard that before!} he thought back cynically!

Quatre, Trowa and Wufei watched concernedly as the telepathic communication between Heero and Duo continued. Heero discreetly slid his hand underneath the table to squeeze Duo’s knee. Duo flinched and stiffened at Heero’s touch, and Heero’s heart clenched with pain and sympathy for his beloved. “It’s all right, koibito,” Heero soothed out loud in a calm, gentle tone. “You’re safe. No one’s going to hurt you.”

Realization dawned on Quatre, Trowa and Wufei, and they continued watching their friends concernedly, looking for an opening to help both of them.

Duo didn’t look too convinced of Heero's reassurances as he lowered his gaze to his picked over dinner, and kept his gaze there. He felt boxed in right now, and that boxed in feeling was making his heart quaver with fear and his trigger finger itch. He felt Heero’s strength working to reassure him, but it didn’t help much. Duo was too worked up right now to let Heero’s strength soothe and reassure him.

{Easy, koibito,} Heero's inner-voice whispered silently to Duo. {Don’t lose it on me here. These people are no threat to you.}

{There’s too many men in here!} Duo’s mind screamed back! {I feel like I’m suffocating!}

Quatre, Trowa and Wufei looked worriedly at Duo. Finally finding an opening to help ease the tension between Duo and Heero, and focus Duo's mind on something more pleasant, Quatre cleared his throat and asked his friends rather brightly, “Have any of you heard from our good friends of Prometheus Force since the *G-9 Summit*? I think they are in training for an upcoming mission to Britannia.” The members of Preventers’ Prometheus Force were First Agent Lelouch Lamperouge, Second Agent Suzaku Kururugi, Third Agent Rivalz Cardemonde, Fourth Agent Rolo Lamperouge, Fifth Agent Cynthia “C2” Ashford and Sixth Agent Princess Euphemia di Britannia. The mission Prometheus Force was training for was a Britannian weapons factory infiltration and annihilation mission. King Tallgeese Peacecraft and His Excellency Treize Khushrenada wanted King Charles di Britannia's new weapons factory destroyed ASAP. Prometheus Force was scheduled to depart for planet Britannia and infiltrate and demolish the weapons factory there in two weeks from now. The mission would be Prometheus Force's most important and most dangerous mission to date, and Gundam Force was deeply concerned about the safety of their Prometheus Force comrades while conducting the dangerous mission.

“I got a text message from Rolo. He said training is kicking their asses," Wufei informed with a chuckle. "He said Jeremiah, Viletta and Cornelia are really cracking the whip getting them ready for the mission.”

“Ugh! I remember our last training session with the *Demons from Hell*! Every muscle in my body ached for days!” Trowa groaned exaggeratedly!

"They're *Masters of Torture*!" Quatre agreed with an exaggerated groan of his own!

"Shi, but they trained us well," Wufei reminded appreciatively, and Trowa and Quatre nodded in agreement. "Prometheus is going to need every bit of the training they are receiving. Going up against Euphie’s family is always difficult, but this new mission is going to be their most dangerous ever. We know from experience that infiltrating a weapons factory and destroying it can be very, very dangerous," Wufei added concernedly.

"Every time Duo and I go set up the explosives to demolish a weapons factory of OZ's or White Fang's, we risk not coming out alive," Quatre said solemnly. He and Duo were their team's explosives experts.

"I hold my breath each time you and Duo have to do that, chéri," Trowa admitted softly as he gave Quatre a meaningful look.

"You're not the only one holding your breath, Trowa," Heero murmured as he continued watching Duo worriedly.

"Didn't Mustang and Elric almost not survive a similar mission to blow up a weapons factory on Ishbal about two months ago?" Trowa asked.

"Shi. Mustang and Elric nearly died on that mission. If they hadn't used their Alchemic abilities, they surely would've died," Wufei said. The agents he and Trowa were talking about were Vermillion Force's Agent Roy Mustang and Agent Edward Elric - aka the Flame Alchemist and the Fullmetal Alchemist, respectively (Author's Note: More about them later on in the story).

“I can’t begin to imagine how hard it must be for Euphie to constantly be at odds with her family,” Quatre said solemnly, bringing the conversation back to their friends of Prometheus Force. They knew Mustang and Elric, but they weren't close friends with them. Mustang and Elric were close friends with Treize Khushrenada, Jeremiah Gottwald and Crown Prince Milliardo Peacecraft.

“Euphie's father ordered her brother and sister-in-law to kill her when she refused to side with him against her godfather. She barely escaped their attack,” Wufei said tensely. Euphemia's godfather was King Tallgeese Peacecraft. “I doubt seriously she’s having that much difficulty trying to stop them from destroying all of us and the galaxy.”

“They are still her family,” Quatre countered. “She still loves them despite the harm they’d tried to do to her, and the harm they are trying to do to all of us and the galaxy.”

“She’s also very much in love with Suzaku. He’s become her sanctuary now – along with Lelouch, C2, Rivalz and Rolo, and along with you and your family, chéri. I doubt she misses living in fear of her family,” Trowa said.

“You both may be right,” Quatre said to Trowa and Wufei, “but family love doesn’t just go away just because a few family members decide to act up.”

Wufei cocked an eyebrow at Quatre. “Try telling your Uncle Tallgeese, your Uncle Abel and Aunt Noelle, your Uncle Lloyd and Aunt Cecile, and your cousins Milliardo, Lucrezia, Clovis and Relena that. They swear there’s no love between them and Zechs Merquise.” Uncle Abel and Aunt Noelle were King Tallgeese’s brother and sister-in-law; Uncle Lloyd and Aunt Cecile were King Tallgeese’s brother-in-law and sister-in-law (Lloyd was the brother of the late Queen Talia Asplund-Peacecraft, King Tallgeese's wife; Cecile was Lloyd's wife); Milliardo, Clovis and Relena were King Tallgeese’s children; and Lucrezia was King Tallgeese's daughter-in-law and Milliardo's wife.

“Between them and Zechs Merquise – no. Between them and Mercurius – yes,” Quatre said.

“Even though Zechs nearly killed both Clovis and Relena three years ago?” Trowa questioned pointedly. “If you, me, Heero, Milliardo, Treize, Jeremiah, Mustang and Elric hadn’t arrived in time, Clovis and Relena would’ve been killed.”

Quatre sighed heavily. Explaining how he and his family could still love the former Crown Prince of Sanc, Prince Mercurius Peacecraft aka Count Zechs Merquise, after Mercurius turned his back on all of them to become their enemy was heart-wrenching for Quatre but true nonetheless. “We love the person he used to be. We love Mercurius. We will always love Mercurius,” Quatre explained quietly. Many times now he and Trowa had had this discussion, and although Trowa didn't like the fact that Quatre and his family still loved Mercurius, Trowa understood why they did - you don't stop loving family just because family acts up. You don't condone the wrong family does, but you still love them; you love them forever and hope they someday change back to being good again. There was always that small hope that Mercurius would someday change back to the warm, caring soul he used to be. Trowa knew Quatre was hoping and praying for that.

Not everyone, however, understood Quatre's unconditional love for Mercurius. “I can’t understand how you and your family can still love that bastard after all the heartache and grief he’s caused. And I can’t understand how Euphie can still love her family after what they tried to do to her. You don’t do shit like that to the ones you love. You don’t hurt or try to kill blood,” Duo muttered under his breath, and his teammates stared at him in surprise. They hadn’t realized Duo was paying attention to their conversation, and the disdain in his voice was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

“I have to agree with Duo; I don’t understand it either,” Heero said, backing up his lover; his tone as disdainful sounding as Duo's. Heero’s gaze darkened. “Especially now that I know Zechs is behind what happened to Duo in Darfur eight months ago.” He felt Duo stiffen at the mentioning of the Darfur Mission, and he squeezed Duo’s knee comfortingly.

Quatre’s gaze hardened. “Heero, I’m certain Mercurius did not order his agents to sexually assault Duo. Physically extract info from Duo to find out where you and that disc of theirs was – yes. To have Duo raped – no. Mercurius would never be so cruel as to order that to happen to someone; not after what he witnessed twenty years ago at the Academy.”

“But he’s not Mercurius anymore! He’s *Zechs Merquise*! And he sent his agents out to hurt Heero, but they got me instead!” Duo snarled through clenched teeth; his hands balling into fists as he glared across the table at Quatre! “Zechs Merquise is a monster, Quatre! A cold-hearted bastard! The sooner you and your family realize that, the better off all of you will be!”

Heero squeezed Duo’s knee again. “Calm down, koibito, you’re going to draw attention to us,” Heero ordered, but his warning came too late as Eiri Yuki, K Winchester and Ryuichi Asami looked over sharply in their direction! Heero cursed under his breath! He had hoped no one had overheard Duo’s outburst! Heero looked around discreetly to see if BAD LUCK, Akihito Takaba and the other diners had overheard Duo; none of them seemed to have overheard. Heero breathed a sigh of relief and ignored Mr. Yuki’s, Mr. Winchester’s and Mr. Asami’s perplexed stares as he muttered discreetly to Duo, “Reign in your emotions, Duo, before BAD LUCK & Co. and the rest of the Dining Hall notice.”

Duo cursed under his breath and quieted down.

Meanwhile at the BAD LUCK & Co. table… "What the hell do y'all think that was about?" K asked as he, Eiri and Asami continued staring perplexedly at the Gundam Force table.

“Looks like Agent Maxwell just had a meltdown,” Eiri surmised. “He got upset with Agent Winner. Wonder what happened?”

“It's probably just a minor disagreement about something; Agent Maxwell seems to be simmering down now,” Asami said.

“Well, whatever that blow up was just about, it better not hamper Agent Maxwell’s or Agent Winner’s ability to keep our boys safe,” Eiri muttered tensely, and both K and Asami nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile back at the Gundam Force table…Quatre was quiet for a few moments as he digested everything that was just said about his Cousin Mercurius. Everything his friends had said was accurate, but it pained him to hear it anyway. Swallowing hard, he said softly in response, “My heart grieves for all of the wrong Mercurius has done – that’s why I fight against him and his allies every day.” He looked at his teammates evenly. “But do not expect me to ever stop loving the person he used to be. He used to be a kind, loving member of my family, and I will *never* stop loving that memory of him. *Never*.” He then looked away from his teammates and stared out blindly into the Dining Hall; his ice-blue gaze troubled and sad. Luckily, he was so obscured in the shadows of their secluded table that not even Eiri, K and Asami could see him clearly, nor could anyone else in the Dining Hall see him clearly.

Trowa felt how hurt and upset Quatre was and reached out discreetly and squeezed Quatre’s hand. “No one expects you to stop loving the memory of what Mercurius used to be, chéri. We all love who he used to be,” Trowa soothed.

“But you can’t let what he used to be cloud your judgment,” Heero said firmly.

Quatre glared at Heero! “Have I ever let that cloud my judgment where Zechs Merquise is concerned, Heero?! No!” Quatre hissed angrily!

"Stop yelling at my lover, Quatre!" Duo snarled under his breath, coming to Heero's defense and shooting dagger eyes at Quatre!

"Tell your lover to stop implying things that aren't true, Duo!" Quatre seethed back, shooting dagger eyes right back at Duo!

"Gentlemen!" Heero warned, and both Quatre and Duo simmered down and rolled their eyes at each other! In a softer tone, Heero apologized to Quatre, "No, you haven’t let that cloud your judgment, Quatre. I apologize.”

Quatre nodded in acquiesce, accepting Heero's apology.

But Duo was seething again; his gaze shooting daggers at Quatre again as he hissed, “But you won’t believe Zechs is behind what happened to me in Darfur!” Duo felt Heero squeeze his knee again and heard Heero shushed him! Duo glared at Heero and snarled, “Don’t *shush* me! You know I’m speaking the truth!”

And *THAT* was when Heero lost his patience and growled at both Duo and Quatre, “Either you two get yourselves under control *NOW*, or you’re going to draw unwanted attention to us, and we *do not need that*!”

Duo and Quatre glowered at Heero for a tense moment, looking like they were going to ignore Heero's order! Then they both settled down again; Duo staring off into space again; Quatre resuming his meal while Trowa squeezed Quatre’s hand again reassuringly. Wufei stared at both Duo and Quatre worriedly; and Heero sighed in relief, relieved that he'd managed to stave off a near catastrophe with Duo and Quatre. It was rare when Duo and Quatre argued, but when they did they always went for the jugular, so to speak! They held nothing back when they argued! Both of them had fierce tempers; however these days now Quatre was governing his temper a lot better than Duo was governing his temper! They both were the angels of Gundam Force until someone or each other made them mad!

Heero glanced over to see if BAD LUCK & Co. had noticed said near catastrophe, and he was relieved to see that the band and its entourage appeared to not have noticed anything additional to what Mr. Yuki, Mr. Winchester and Mr. Asami had already noticed earlier.

Several minutes of tense silence ticked by as each member of Gundam Force lost themselves in their own thoughts. Then Wufei broke the silence by saying a bit cheerfully, “The tabloids are at it again. They’re reporting that Lelouch and C2 are dating. Apparently, they were spotted having dinner together recently at SPAGIO’s. I asked Rolo about the validity of that report, and he confirmed that Lelouch and C2 did have dinner together, along with Rolo and May, and Suzaku and Euphie at SPAGIO’s a few weeks ago. All of us would've been there too if we hadn't been in training for this gig we're doing now. Rivalz wasn't there because he was meeting Prince Clovis for dinner at ADRIANNO's, and Rolo said there was a write-up about that date in the tabloids too. The write-up said "Royal Wedding Bells May Ring Soon for Prince Clovis and Preventer Agent Rivalz Cardemonde!", but Rolo said that isn't true - Rivalz and Prince Clovis are still getting to know each other."

"See, that's how lies get started. Clovis just invited Rivalz to a family dinner next Monday. Things don't normally get serious between a Peacecraft Royal and their significant other until *after* the family dinner. We Peacecraft Royals want Uncle Tallgie's approval before proceeding further with our significant others," Quatre said.

"The tabloids are trash," Trowa said dismissively. "The things they've written about you and me, Qat, are ridiculous."

"The things they've written about me and Cathy when we were together were ridiculous too," Wufei said. He looked at Heero. "And you got it bad when you were dating Relena."

Heero grimaced and said, “Our breakup was fodder for the rags for months.”

“And Relena’s nasty schemes to break us up and get you back with her were front page exclusives in every tabloid and newspaper known to man,” Duo muttered tersely as he continued staring off into space; his arms folded across his chest; his body language screaming how ticked off he still was right now about Prince Mercurius Peacecraft aka Count Zechs Merquise!

Heero motioned for Quatre, Trowa and Wufei not to address what Duo had just said because it would set Duo off again. After a few moments of silence, Wufei spoke again and reported, “Rolo said the dinner at SPAGIO’s was a very pleasant occasion for all parties involved, and it did appear that Lelouch and C2 were getting along quite well.”

“Ooo!” Quatre exclaimed brightly, his eyes lighting up with joy! “It’s about time Lelouch and C2 started getting along better! They care more for each other than they let on! They need to be together as a couple!”

“What about Kallen Stafford?” Trowa asked. “Wasn’t Lelouch seeing her as recently as a month ago?”

“You mean doing *booty calls* with her?” Wufei retorted crudely, and Trowa chuckled devilishly as Quatre blushed embarrassedly. Heero was too busy watching Duo stare off into space to react to Wufei’s crudeness. Duo hadn’t heard anything that was being said right now. “Tro, Lelouch was never seriously involved with Kallen. In fact, Lelouch has never been seriously involved with any woman; but according to his little brother and the tabloids, that may change now that it appears Lelouch and C2 have grown closer.” Lelouch's little brother was Rolo.

“C2 is better suited for Lelouch,” Quatre said with a smile. “She’s strong and brave, and able to stand up to Lelouch when necessary – put him in his place, so to speak. We all know how pigheaded and bullish Lelouch can be at times.” Trowa and Wufei chuckled and nodded in agreement with Quatre’s assessment of Lelouch Lamperouge’s personality. “Kallen doesn’t have the fortitude nor the patience to deal with Lelouch on a permanent basis; C2, however, does. C2’s clever and insightful – with one word or a look she can stay Lelouch, stop him from making an ass of himself about something. She’s perfectly suited for him; as perfectly suited for him as Euphie is for Suzaku.”

“Well, hopefully Lelouch will throw out his little black book of conquests soon, and Kallen won’t prove to be a problem for him and C2,” Trowa said, and Quatre and Wufei nodded in agreement.

“What about Rolo and May? Did Rolo say anything about how he and May are fairing?” Quatre asked Wufei.

Wufei's smile faded. "Dating or being friends with a Khushrenada is not easy - we all know how tough and guarded May is. She's exactly like her father. Rolo said he's having a hard time breaking through her protective shell," he reported solemnly.

"Treize used to be like that. It took Milliardo years to break through Treize's protective shell and win Treize's trust," Quatre reflected.

"Well, Rolo's going through the same thing with May. With everything May's been through and is going through, it's understandable," Wufei said.

"Growing up without a father, being date-raped at sixteen, and now losing her mother to cancer...my heart goes out to her," Trowa said softly.

"She has her father now. Treize would've been there for her from day one had Leah told him about her," Quatre said. "Leah kept quiet because she hadn't wanted to come between Treize and Milliardo. But in the end, Treize and Milliardo broke up anyway."

"Thanks to your precious Cousin Merci - the bastard!" Duo hissed under his breath at Quatre! Obviously, he was still steaming about Mercurius Peacecraft!

{Ignore him, bébé,} Trowa silently soothed Quatre as he looked concernedly at Duo, and Quatre glared at Duo. But what Duo had said was true - Mercurius was the reason why Treize and Milliardo were not together now.

Heero muttered discreetly to Duo, "Stop it, kiobito. This bickering is not helping you any."

Duo glared at Heero! "You're not my father, Heero! Don't tell me what to do!" Duo sneered!

Heero's gaze darkened as he sneered back in a controlled monotone, "I'm your superior, Agent Maxwell, and you will do as I say! Is that clear, Agent Maxwell?!"

Duo glared daggers at Heero for a long moment! "Fuck you, Agent Yuy. It'll be a cold day in hell before I submit to you or to anyone again," he muttered tersely; then he rolled his eyes at Heero and looked away; staring off into space again!

Heero flushed furiously at Duo's disrespect of him; while Quatre, Trowa and Wufei stared in shock at Duo! Duo had never disrespected Heero like that before and it floored them! But knowing it was the intense fear Duo was feeling right now being in a room filled with men, Heero let the jab slide as he squeezed Duo's knee again and thought soothingly to Duo, {Ssshhh, kiobito. It's okay. You're safe. No one's going to hurt you, I promise.}

Duo's anguish intensified instead of simmer down despite Heero's attempts to calm Duo.

When it looked like the storm had passed between Heero and Duo, Quatre said in continuation of their conversation about May Khushrenada, "I just hope May gives Rolo a chance. He's a good guy, and he's so in love with her already. She can trust him; he'd never hurt her."

"He would treasure her; treat her with the utmost respect," Trowa said, and Wufei nodded in agreement. "And, he has Treize's and Leah's blessings already. Right, Duo?" Trowa looked at Duo. Trowa wanted to be sure he was right in what he was saying about Treize and Leah, and since Duo was very close to the Khushrenada Family, Trowa knew Duo would know for certain whether Treize and May's mother Leah Tsubarov had accepted Rolo and were in complete support of Rolo's relationship with May.

Duo was staring off into space again, too wound up to answer Trowa's question. Heero shook his head, indicating to Trowa and the others to leave Duo be for now.

Trowa heeded Heero's advice and asked Quatre, "Quatre? Am I right about Rolo having Treize's and Leah's blessings already?" Quatre had known Treize and the Khushrenada Family his entire life and was extremely close to all of them.

"Aye, you are right, Trowa. Rolo definitely has Treize's and Leah's blessings," Quatre confirmed. "He has the entire Khushrenada Family's blessing. They all adore Rolo. They think he's perfect for May."

"Having the entire Khushrenada Family agree on something is a rare feat. Almost as rare as when your entire family agrees on something," Trowa teased, causing Quatre to punch him playfully in the arm. They both chuckled, and Wufei chuckled as well at their playfulness. Both Heero and Duo heard the chuckling, and Heero smiled while Duo swore under his breath and rolled his eyes in disdain. The last thing Duo wanted to hear right now was cheerful laughter from anyone!

Heero noticed Duo's reaction; thus causing Heero's smile to fade. Silently he thought to Duo, {Koibito, do not begrudge our friends a moment of happiness. Just because you are miserable right now doesn't mean they have to be miserable too.}

Duo glared at Heero and thought back, {Shut the hell up, Heero! You're getting on my nerves!}

Heero squeezed Duo's knee again. {Stop it, koibito. Stop pushing me away. Let me help you,} Heero implored silently.

{I don't need your help, Yuy! Now shut the hell up!} Duo snarled, his nastiness hurting Heero's feelings! Duo ignored the wave of hurt he felt coming from Heero and glared off into space again!

Heero stared worriedly at Duo; the hostility Heero felt coming from Duo nearly scorching Heero!

"Having Treize and his family on your side is always good. It's not wise to have him as an enemy,” Quatre continued after he, Trowa and Wufei had regained their composure. "I'm sure Rolo's pleased to have both Treize's and Leah's trust and respect. I just hope May lets herself have a life with Rolo before too long...before her mother dies. Leah wants her daughter to be happy."

"It's one of Leah's dying wishes, I've heard," Trowa said.

"If Rolo has his way, they'll be married before Leah dies," Wufei said. 

Quatre smiled. "I'll never forget the day May became a part of Treize and Lady's life."

“May showed up on their doorstep four years ago. They both knew instantly from the trademark forked eyebrows that she was a Khushrenada,” Wufei said, smiling as well.

"Talk about a Christmas to remember for the Khushrenadas," Trowa said, smiling too.

"I'm sayin'," Wufei agreed with a soft, joyful chuckle; then he added with a smile, "But Treize and Lady said May is the best Christmas gift they've ever received."

"May adores her father, and she's become very close to Lady. They love her very, very much too," Trowa said warmly.

"Treize is a good father; Lady is a great stepmother," Quatre said meaningfully. "I've known Treize all my life - he and his cousins have always been a part of my family. I know how caring he can be. May's blessed to have him as her father."

"He's an exceptional man," Trowa said, and both Quatre and Wufei nodded in agreement.

"I still can't believe May's mother let Treize get away all those years ago, though. Lady sure is not about to let him get away from her," Wufei then said. 

“From what Cousin Milliardo has told me about Treize and Leah, Treize once loved Leah very, very much – they were childhood sweethearts," Quatre said, answering Wufei's unspoken question about why Treize and Leah broke up twenty years ago. "But Treize also fell in love with Milliardo at that time, and in the end Treize's undying love for Milliardo destroyed his relationship with Leah,” Quatre explained solemnly. "Leah learnt she was pregnant with Treize's child just prior to the breakup, but when Treize told her he couldn't be with her anymore because he loved Milliardo and wanted to pursue a relationship with him, Leah kept her pregnancy a secret from Treize. Treize never would've found out about May if May hadn't gone in search of him after Leah told May who her father was four years ago."

“Aah. I sometimes forget about Treize and Milliardo’s past – they seem so *best friend-like* now,” Wufei said, nodding in understanding.

“They still love each other,” Quatre said evenly. “They just can’t be together romantically…so they’ve settled on being best friends instead. That doesn’t mean they don’t love their wives, because they do. And it doesn’t mean Treize never loved Leah because he did. He still cares deeply for her now despite his love for Lady - hence the reason why he and Lady are taking care of Leah during her illness.”

"Rolo said in his text message that Leah's not doing well with the chemo treatments. He said May's very worried about her," Wufei reported.

"Clovis said chemo can be really hard on a person," Quatre said solemnly. "We must continue praying for Leah's strength to maintain so that she can live a little longer. She wants to see her daughter married to Rolo before the end comes."

"She's at the top of my prayer list - right beside Duo," Wufei said sincerely; Quatre and Trowa nodding in agreement as the three of them looked concernedly at Duo again. Heero grunted in acquiesce as he continued staring worriedly at Duo; Heero having heard everything that had just been said. Duo said nothing as he continued staring off into space; Duo having not heard everything that had just been said.

“Well, Lady makes Treize happy. He seems to be very happy with her,” Trowa then said regarding Treize and Lady's marriage. “We’ve all seen the twinkle in his eye whenever Lady’s around. He adores her.”

“He still cares deeply for Milliardo and Leah too. Man, what a tangled mess that would be if Treize ever allowed himself to fully love both of them and Lady at the same time,” Wufei said with a shake of his head. “Well, he definitely has a huge heart – capable of loving quite a few people.”

“Tis his big heart that makes him such a magnificent leader of our agency,” Quatre said meaningfully, “and such a loyal and dear friend to my family.”

The three friends were quiet for a moment as they each reflected fondly on how terrific their Preventers superior was. Then Wufei asked Quatre, “How are things progressing between your cousin Clovis and Rivalz?”

Quatre grinned elatedly as he replied, “Clovis and Rivalz are doing very well. They’ve been on a handful of dates now, and according to what Relena told me the other night, Clovis told her each date was wonderful. Clovis has invited Rivalz to dinner with our family next Monday evening, and Relena said she would be attending the dinner, and would be giving me a full report on the dinner and Clovis and Rivalz the next day. I can’t wait to hear how it goes. I wish I could be there to experience it firsthand.”

“I’d like to be there for that myself,” Trowa said with a chuckle as he smiled at Quatre. “I remember the first Peacecraft family dinner I attended with you after we started dating. I thought your uncle was going to grill me to death with all of his questions about what were my intentions towards you, and what I would be willing to sacrifice to keep you safe and make you happy. I hope Rivalz doesn’t have to suffer such torture.”

Quatre elbowed Trowa in the side, and Trowa pretended the half-hearted jab had hurt him! “Oh, stop it, habibi! I didn’t hurt you, and my uncle didn’t torture you that night!”

“He, Milliardo, Clovis and Relena tortured the hell out of me! Only your Uncle Lloyd and Aunt Cecile were merciful with me! Lucrezia just sat there and laughed; she got a big kick out of seeing me roasted like a duck! I’m still traumatized by that night!” Trowa barked, a teasing glint in his dark green eyes! Said night had happened three years ago!

“Oh, will you stop it! They were not that bad to you!” Quatre scolded again!

Trowa chuckled! “Oh, yes they were! They had me so spooked, I almost peed on myself!”

Wufei buried his face in his hands and bit back howls of laughter as his shoulders shook! “Thank God I’ll never have to go through that!” he exclaimed! Then he lowered his hands and said more seriously, “Hopefully, Rivalz won’t be tortured too much next Monday evening.”

“He’s involved with King Tallgeese’s baby son; he’s going to be tested a lot more than I was, Wuffie,” Trowa said matter-of-factly.

“Oh, Rivalz can handle it,” Quatre said with a dismissive wave of his hand. “If there’s one thing I know about our friend Rivalz Cardemonde, he can handle whatever’s thrown at him. He’ll have my Uncle Tallgie eating out of the palm of his hand before that evening is over with.”

“Rivalz’s been good for Clovis,” Trowa said with a kind smile. “Rivalz’s managed to bring Clovis out of his shell quite a bit. Clovis is not so painfully shy anymore.”

“He’s a sweetheart,” Wufei said about the Peacecraft prince. He smirked at Quatre. “Not as feisty as you are, my friend.”

“Oh, Clovis is spirited,” Quatre said with a laugh. “Don’t let that gentle demeanor of his fool you. He may not be as spirited as Milliardo and Relena, but he is spirited. He can get his ire up when he has to. Let something go wrong with one of his patients at the medical center, and you’ll see his ire go up big time!”

“Yeah, Wuffie, Clovis has that *Peacecraft ire*. He can be as difficult to deal with at times as Quatre is,” Trowa cracked.

Quatre elbowed Trowa in the side again, and Trowa snickered as Quatre exclaimed, “I am not difficult! I am very easy to get along with!”

“So long as you’re not pissed about anything,” Wufei cracked, and Quatre shot Wufei a scathing look that made Wufei snicker in reaction!

“Well, I’m thrilled for Rivalz and Clovis. They seem to like each other very much, and appear to be well-suited for each other,” Trowa said after the three of them had calmed down again, and Quatre and Wufei nodded in agreement with his statement. 

"I remember vividly my first dinner with your family, Quatre," Heero said with a smirk, allowing himself to be drawn into his friends' conversation even as he continued worrying about Duo - who was still glaring off into space and as edgy as a caged tiger. Heero chuckled and said, "King Tallgeese, Milliardo, Clovis and Mercurius had me so spooked after grilling me for an hour about my intentions towards Relena, I was a nervous wreck the rest of the evening. I couldn't even eat without dropping my fork or knife! Relena was very kind to me though - she dabbed my chin and cleaned my shirt off. She was a darling that night, and I was a fumbling idiot! But hey, I was only eighteen at the time - I was still green behind the ears." Heero shrugged nonchalantly as Quatre, Trowa and Wufei chuckled. Heero's first dinner with the Peacecraft Family happened eight years ago right after Relena's cotillion.

"I remember that dinner too, Heero," Quatre said fondly. "You were terribly nervous that night. I'd never seen you so nervous before. Uncle Tallgie and Milliardo, Clovis and Mercurius were rough on you that night; but only because Relena is their only girl. They wanted to make sure you were right for her."

"And in the end I turned out to be the worst thing to ever happen to her," Heero said solemnly, his smirk fading. He looked deeply at Quatre. "I never meant to hurt her, Quatre," he said sincerely.

Quatre smiled understandingly. "I know that, Heero. My family knows it too. And Relena knows it."

"I did love her, Quatre," Heero said softly.

"I know you did," Quatre said, still smiling understandingly. "But it wasn't meant to be for you and her. You love Duo more. You belong with him." Quatre looked at Duo and concluded heartfeltly, "And he deserves to have your love."

Heero looked at Duo again and squeezed Duo's knee again. {I love you, koibito,} Heero thought silently to Duo. He felt Duo's pulse flutter in response even though outwardly Duo didn't acknowledge Heero as Duo continued glaring off into space, his arms still folded across his chest.

Seeing how tense and livid Duo still was about Mercurius Peacecraft, Trowa thought it would be best to change the subject of their group's conversation so that Duo wouldn't lose his temper again. “Wuffie, did Rolo say how his sister Nunnally’s fairing?” Trowa asked Wufei.

“Rolo said Nunnally's recovering nicely from her latest surgery. He said my parents are hoping Nunnally will finally be able to walk again soon. Both Rolo and Lelouch are praying really hard for that – as are all of us who know and love Nunnally,” Wufei said, and Trowa and Quatre nodded in agreement. Nunnally Lamperouge was Lelouch and Rolo’s baby sister, and the three Lamperouge siblings were extremely close to each other. They were all they had left of their family. Their father, Phillip Lamperouge, was killed soon after Nunnally was born eighteen years ago by Britannian Terrorists. Their mother, Marianne Lamperouge, was also murdered by Britannian Terrorists thirteen years ago. Lelouch, Rolo and Nunnally had actually witnessed their mother’s murder – Nunnally caught in the crossfire and critically injured. Her injuries robbed her of her ability to walk and her ability to see. She was paralyzed and blind. But the hope and dream of Nunnally being able to walk and see again was never given up by her brothers nor herself. Although right now the possibility of her regaining her sight was slim, her chances for walking again were strong, and hopefully her recent surgery performed by Wufei's parents, Dr. Chang Dewu and Dr. Chang Lei, would result in Nunnally being able to walk again.

“I pray Nunnally will be able to walk again. It would make her and her brothers so happy if she regained the use of her legs,” Trowa said.

“Rolo said my parents told him and Lelouch they are confident she will be walking again soon,” Wufei said with a smile. “Now if Clovis, Dr. Po and Dr. Elric Sr. can find a way to restore her sight, all would be perfect for her again.”

“Dr. Elric Sr. saved Duo’s life,” Quatre said as he looked across the table at Duo. Duo was still staring off into space, and Heero was staring worriedly at Duo. “Duo was pretty bad off when you and Heero brought him back home,” Quatre said to Wufei. “Dr. Elric Sr. worked a miracle saving Duo’s life. I believe he’ll work another miracle by working with Clovis and Sally to restore Nunnally’s sight.” Sally was Dr. Sally Po.

“Aye,” Wufei and Trowa agreed.

As Quatre, Trowa and Wufei continued talking about Nunnally’s chances of regaining her sight, Duo was so caught up in his own torment right now he didn't hear a word of what his three friends were saying. Duo finally quit staring off into space and attempted to eat his dinner, but his appetite was gone, and after a moment he put his fork down and shoved the plate away from him. He stared out into the Dining Hall; his dark violet eyes darting about warily. Surges of fury and fear radiated from him to be felt by Heero. {Easy, koibito,} Heero silently soothed again, {you’re safe. No one’s going to hurt you.}

Duo ignored his lover and continued staring out into the Dining Hall.

Meanwhile, Quatre was saying a bit solemnly to Trowa and Wufei, “...doing the *G-9 Summit* with Rivalz, Suzaku, Rolo, Lelouch and the girls was fun, but it reminded me of how much I miss doing missions with them.”

“I miss partying with Rivalz, Suzaku, Rolo and Lelouch!” Wufei said with a chuckle.

“The nine of us used to party up a storm during our days at the Academy! We were inseparable!” Trowa reminisced.

“Shi, we all had so much fun together!” Wufei said, and he and Trowa and Quatre chuckled as they continued reminiscing about their fun and crazy times with Rivalz, Suzaku, Rolo and Lelouch.

Heero continued watching Duo worriedly; then Heero asked Duo out loud, “Duo? Do you remember all of the wild times we had with Rivalz, Suzaku, Rolo and Lelouch?”

“Yeah, they were a scream,” Duo muttered off-handedly; then he said nothing more out loud as he thought back anxiously to Heero, {I don’t like this, Heero! I don’t like being in this hall with all these men! I feel cornered, trapped!}

{I know, koibito, but you’re safe. No one’s going to do anything to you; I won’t let anyone do anything to you,} Heero tried to soothe; but Duo only became even more agitated as his gaze darted anxiously about the Dining Hall.

Noticing again the silent telepathic exchange between Heero and Duo, and noticing how that exchange was not calming Duo down at all, Wufei took action. Wufei moved his right hand, and both Trowa and Quatre caught sight of Wufei lining up a chunk of bread on the tabletop. Wufei caught Trowa and Quatre watching him, and he smirked mischievously as he murmured for their ears only, “Nothing like a good ol’ food flicking contest to get Duo in a better mood.” He pressed the tips of his thumb and middle finger together and lined them up behind the chunk of bread.

“You better hope your aim is *dead-on*,” Trowa jested, “because if it’s not, and it veers off course and lands in Heero’s plate…it’s been nice knowing you, Wuffie.”

“What kind of flowers do you want on your grave?” Quatre cracked; his ice-blue eyes twinkling with mirth.

Wufei laughed discreetly! “It’s not going to veer off course, wo de pengyous! I’m the best food flicker in the galaxy!” he crowed cockily as he lined up his shot, then he flicked his thumb and middle finger against the chunk of bread!

The chunk of bread sailed across the table to pop Duo dead in his pert nose! Instantly, Wufei, Trowa and Quatre snickered softly, trying their best to be as quiet as possible so as not to draw attention to themselves! Wufei’s aim was *dead-on*!

However, they weren’t quite quiet enough. Their soft snickering was heard by Eiri, K and Asami, and the three men looked sharply at the Gundam Force table to see a chunk of bread hit Agent Maxwell in the nose! K started chuckling as both Eiri and Asami stared in surprise at the Gundam Force Agents! “Looks like the super agents have personality,” Eiri muttered with a smirk to K and Asami.

“This is about to get ugly,” Asami muttered back concernedly, and Eiri’s smile died quickly, and K's chuckling stopped abruptly as they and Asami watched Agent Maxwell’s reaction.

Heero looked at Wufei as Duo reached up calmly and brushed bread crumbs off his nose. “It’s a good thing your aim is good, Wuffie,” Heero jested softly, “because had that landed on my steak or popped me in the nose, your parents would be minus a son.” He flashed Wufei a carefree grin; his Prussian blue eyes twinkling with mirth as Duo’s gaze turned cold as Duo focused his entire attention/wrath on Wufei.

“Like I was telling Tro and Qat, I’m the best food flicker in the galaxy. I *always* hit my targets,” Wufei bragged, although he did have competition. Duo was just as good at the antic as Wufei was, and usually when one of them started a food flicking contest, the other would join in and the match would be on!

But not this night! Wufei, Trowa, Quatre and Heero didn’t notice Duo’s face turning red, nor how coldly Duo was glaring at Wufei as the four of them chuckled merrily! Then Heero's chuckling died a swift death as he felt the sudden surge of anger from Duo, but before Heero could stop Duo from visibly reacting to Wufei’s antic, Duo snarled between clenched teeth, causing Wufei, Trowa and Quatre to flinch in alarm, “Do that again, Chang, and I’ll break your fucking hand! I’m not in the mood to play tonight! Leave me alone!”

Wufei, Trowa and Quatre stared in utter shock at Duo! Duo and Wufei were always pranking each other; always trying to drive each other crazy with antics and tricks! It wasn’t like Duo to get angry at Wufei; but here Duo was, getting angry – no *FURIOUS*! – at Wufei!

“Duo, I didn’t mean anything by it; I was only trying to get you in a better mood,” Wufei said concernedly.

“Well don’t play with me! I’m not in the mood!” Duo sneered; then he stood abruptly from the table! “I need some fresh air!” he snapped and stormed off!

At the BAD LUCK & Co. table, Eiri, K and Asami watched in shock as Agent Maxwell stormed off! No one else neither at their table nor in the Dining Hall noticed Agent Maxwell leaving!

Heero jumped up from his chair! “Gentlemen, continue surveillance of BAD LUCK and Mr. Takaba. Agent Maxwell and I will be back shortly,” he ordered. Wufei, Trowa and Quatre nodded in acquiesce; then they watched as Heero hurried off after Duo!

Eiri, K and Asami watched in shock as Agent Yuy hurried after Agent Maxwell! “Agent Maxwell looks pissed; and Agent Yuy looks a bit peeved too,” Eiri muttered.

“Agent Yuy looks worried to me,” Asami murmured concernedly.

“Guess Agent Maxwell doesn’t like having food flicked in his face,” K surmised.

“No it’s not that; something else is upsetting Agent Maxwell,” Asami surmised, and both Eiri and K looked at him questioningly. “I’ve seen that cold glare before in Akihito’s eyes when something triggers dark memories from his past,” Asami explained, and Eiri’s and K’s gazes widened in shock and alarm. “Agent Maxwell is suffering from something traumatic. And I would be willing to bet my entire fortune that whatever’s traumatizing him happened a long time ago, and he’s barely begun to recover from it.”

“Preventer Agents see a lot of death and destruction in their line of work; it comes with the job. Maybe a recent mission gone bad is bothering Agent Maxwell,” K suggested.

“Maybe…but I doubt it,” Asami said. “I’ve seen that cold glare in Akihito’s eyes before…and his trauma was from years of sexual slavery.”

Eiri looked at Asami. “Asami, are you saying you think Agent Maxwell might be a victim of some sort of…sexual abuse?” Eiri asked.

Asami nodded, and Eiri and K gasped softly in alarm. “However, finding out for sure is going to be next to impossible. Preventer Agents’ files are kept under lock-and-key. Not even my far-reaching influence can tap into their files,” Asami said, and both Eiri and K groaned in dismay.

“We *have* to find out what’s bothering Agent Maxwell, because I don’t want him safeguarding our boys if what’s bothering him makes him a risk to their safety,” Eiri said tensely, and both Asami and K nodded in agreement. Then Eiri said to Asami, "Your brother-in-law is a computer genus; could he get around Preventers' afirewalls without getting himself into trouble and get access to Agent Maxwell's file?"

A vein started throbbing in Asami's temple as he gave Eiri a cold glare. "I have no contact with Lui Feilong," he said stiffly.

"Asami, I know you're not friends with him anymore because of what happened with your parents six years ago; but we need to know what's in Agent Maxwell's file before tomorrow night's concert. I'm not trusting Shuichi's safety with Maxwell until I know for certain I can trust him with Shuichi's safety," Eiri said as calmly as possible. When Asami failed to acquiesce, Eiri's gaze hardened as he gritted, "Either you contact Feilong and ask for his assistance, Asami, or I'm going to hold you *personally responsible* for anything that happens to Shuichi."

"Eiri!" K gasped in shock!

Asami's gaze turned downright fridget as he glared at Eiri! "Have you forgotten who you are talking to, Eiri? I am your employer. I do not take orders from you," Asami reminded Eiri tersely.

"You are also my friend; and friends do favors for each other," Eiri reminded Asami tensely.

When Asami still refused to acquiesce, Eiri tried a different approach. "Are you willing to risk Akihito's safety with a possible unstable operative? I thought you loved Akihito more than that," Eiri taunted.

"Eiri!" K gasped again in shock!

Eiri's taunting got a reaction from Asami. "I'll call Feilong later tonight," Asami acquiesced tightly. He couldn't risk anything bad happening to Akihito.

"Thank you," Eiri grunted graciously.

Asami gave a curt nod, accepting Eiri's gratitude; but both Eiri and K could see Asami did not want to contact Feilong.

Meanwhile back at the Gundam Force table… “Duo’s changed,” Wufei murmured worriedly to Trowa and Quatre. “He’s not the same fun-loving guy he was before the Darfur Mission.”

“Given what happened to him on that mission, I can understand why he’s changed,” Trowa said as he relaxed his right arm casually and discreetly along the back of Quatre’s chair.

Wufei’s ebony eyes darkened as he said, “You two know I was with Heero when he found Duo in that cave. What I saw there…” he swallowed hard as memory of that awful day flooded his mind and caused tears to sting his eyes, “…I will never forget.”

“I still remember vividly that day six years ago when I found Quatre lying on the floor of his foyer in a pool of blood and torn clothes…his parents’ lifeless bodies lying nearby in pools of blood…their clothes torn as well,” Trowa said tensely, and he felt Quatre’s hand squeeze his thigh comfortingly and discreetly even as he felt Quatre’s anxiety spike at the mentioning of that dark day six years ago. “I’ll never forget that day as long as I live. Those images…they never go away.”

“But you learn to live with them,” Quatre said softly to Trowa and Wufei as they both looked despondently at him. “I’ve learned to live with what happened to me and my parents.”

“You’re strong and courageous,” Trowa murmured as he curved his hand over Quatre’s shoulder and squeezed it discreetly. “You have the strength and bravery of ten men to overcome such torment.”

“Duo has the same strength and courage to overcome such torment too,” Quatre reminded softly. His gaze shone with confidence. “He will overcome eventually, gentlemen. And he and Heero will have the wonderful, happy life together they are both so deserving of.”

“Oui, chéri,” Trowa agreed softly as he squeezed Quatre’s shoulder again; his nearness comforting Quatre greatly.

Wufei frowned slightly. He wasn’t convinced that Duo could or would overcome his painful past. Duo had a lot more torment to overcome than Quatre had. Wufei remembered again what he saw that day he and Heero had found Duo in that cold, dark cave in Darfur eight months ago; remembered how Duo was writhing in agony. Wufei remembered what Duo had revealed to him about the pain he suffered as a child – horrific sexual abuse that lasted for years. ‘How can anyone come back from something like that?’ Wufei wondered worriedly. ‘How can Duo?’

Meanwhile back over at the BAD LUCK & Co. table, Eiri muttered to K and Asami, “We all keep a close eye on Agent Maxwell while we wait for Feilong to get back with us on what he finds out. If Maxwell does anything strange or weird, we jump on it ASAP and send Gundam Force packing.” K and Asami nodded in acquiesce. All three men looked very worried and concerned. "And Asami..." Eiri then said.

Asami looked at Eiri. "Hai?" Asami asked.

"Thank you for agreeing to contact Feilong. I know it won't be easy for you; but we need to know everythng about the agents safeguarding our boys," Eiri said gratefully. He, Asami and K had agreed to expand the investigation to include all of the Gundam Force agents. They wanted to make certain that all of the agents were capable of safeguarding BAD LUCK and Akihito.

"You're welcome, Eiri," Asami said, sounding a bit stressed. He wasn't looking forward to contacting Feilong later tonight; he didn't want to talk to that bastard. But Feilong was an expert at hacking sensitive information - computer hacking was his hobby, and he and his hobby were in high demand by various agencies and peoples galaxy-wide. He was too damn good at covering his tracks when he hacked sensitive information, so he would never be caught and have to face prosecution for his hobby. Preventers would never know he hacked their sensitive information.

'He'll get away with it just like how his father got away with murdering my parents,' Asami thought bitterly. 

“Asami? Is everything all right?” Asami heard Akihito ask, and Asami jerked slightly in surprise. Asami looked around to find Akihito staring worriedly at him.

Eiri noticed Shuichi staring worriedly at him.

“Everything’s fine, itoshii. I'm just thinking about tonight,” Asami fibbed; thus the fib had the desired effect as it dissolved Akihito's concern. Akihito smiled relievedly, his heart fluttering with anticipation about tonight; then he turned his attention back to his conversation with Hiro, Suguru and Tatsuha. Asami watched his lover interact with the members of BAD LUCK and was once again gladdened by how at-ease Akihito had become with those young men who seemed to care a great deal for Akihito.

Eiri smiled warmly at Shuichi and asked, “What are you having for dessert, Shuichi-chan?”

Shuichi grinned brightly and said, “I’m not sure. Help me pick something decadent and delicious?”

“Sure. Let me see the dessert menu,” Eiri complied warmly, and Shuichi handed him the menu. They went over the list of desserts together and chose two decadent, delicious chocolate truffle soufflés.

 

~*~

 

Out in the hallway, Heero had to run in order to catch up with his beloved as Duo stormed his way down the empty hallway; Duo’s three foot long braid rippling and snapping about him like a hissing cobra! Duo spotted an empty conference room and darted inside! Heero followed, and knowing that Duo was too pissed off right now to check to make sure the room was safe and secured from prying ears, eyes and recording devices, Heero reached out with his psychic abilities and checked. The room was safe, secured and devoid of prying ears, eyes and recording devices. ‘Good. Whatever Duo and I discuss will remain between us,’ Heero thought relievedly. He closed the door and locked it via a Preventers’ Alchemically-made locking device. The lock would keep the unauthorized out. Heero then turned to Duo and said calmly, softly, “Wufei was only trying to cheer you up, koibito. Don’t be mad at him.”

“I’m not mad at him! I’m mad at the whole fucking universe!” Duo thundered as he paced back and forth like a caged tiger!

Heero caught Duo by the arm and stopped Duo; the firmness of Duo's bicep curving perfectly into Heero's palm! Heero couldn't help thinking admiringly, {Nice and firm. Our sparring matches have restored your muscle mass.} Heero flexed his hand, squeezing the firm muscle appreciatively.

Duo heard Heero's thoughts and glared at Heero! "Let go of me!" Duo hissed warningly! 

“No, not yet; you need to listen to me, you need to hear me. You’re not mad at the universe,” Heero intoned compassionately; his gaze locking with Duo’s as his hand squeezed Duo's bicep comfortingly and reassuringly. “You’re mad at all the bastards who have hurt you, koibito. You’re frightened and haunted by what they did to you.”

“You’re damn right I am! And I have every right to be!” Duo snarled as he jerked his arm free from Heero’s grasp!

“Hai, koibito, you have every right to feel the way you do. What you’ve suffered is unspeakable, and it breaks my heart to see you so upset and disturbed,” Heero said gently, understandingly. Then he opened his arms to Duo, and with a voice wrought with tenderness and love, he commanded Duo softly, “Come here, koibito. Let me comfort you. Let me help ease your pain.”

Duo hesitated, his dark violet eyes wrought with uncertainty and fear. Then he went into Heero’s arms and buried his face against Heero’s shoulder. “I can’t keep living like this,” he moaned despairingly. “I can’t get beyond…everything that’s happened to me.”

“Ssshhh, you will, koibito. You will get beyond the hurt and the pain that’s been inflicted upon you. I’ll see to it you do,” Heero whispered as he held Duo tightly; the feel of Duo against Heero an incredible, heady sensation that saturated every cell in Heero's body. Heero fought the shiver of pleasure wanting to overcome him at the feel of Duo's lean contours fitting perfectly against his own lean contours, so he settled for breathing in Duo’s clean, musky scent instead.

Duo was as stiff as a board as he grumbled, "You want me, don'tcha?" He could feel acutely the want and need flowing through Heero's body; and whereas at one time Heero's desire for him was both welcoming and thrilling to Duo, it was now terrifying to him.

"I always want you, koibito. You're an incredible lover," Heero admitted shamelessly as he glided his hands up and down Duo's back in soothing sweeps that effectively began to melt away Duo's stiffness. Heero's touch always affected Duo deeply. “Aishiteru, koibito. I’m here for you. I’ll always be here for you,” Heero whispered comfortingly; his voice a rich tenor that flowed through Duo warmly and soothingly.

Duo gave up the struggle and clung tightly to Heero; Duo's barriers down as he whimpered against Heero's shoulder, "You're my lifeline, Heero. I can't survive without you...I can't."

Heero kissed Duo's temple. "I'm here for you. I'll always be here for you," Heero pledged again; his love for Duo encompassing Duo and giving Duo the strength and courage Duo needed at that moment. 

 

~*~

 

A while later…

 

Heero and Duo arrived back in the Dining Hall a while later. As they approached their table, Eiri, K and Asami noticed them and watched them concernedly. “Looks like Agent Yuy got Agent Maxwell under control again,” Eiri said.

“Whatever upset him has passed,” K said.

“Or put on hold for now,” Asami said. He looked at Eiri and K. “Both of you know from experience with Hiro, and from what I’ve been through with Akihito that trauma such as what I’m suspecting Agent Maxwell has suffered doesn’t just go away and is never heard from again. It lives in the background of the individual’s psyche forever. It’s how the individual deals with the trauma that determines how often the trauma will affect him, and how complete of a life he will live with that trauma percolating in the background.” Asami looked at Akihito, and Asami’s gaze darkened with concern for the young photographer. “Akihito has made great strides in overcoming his past; but he’s still struggling some.”

“Akihito is going to be fine, Asami. You and him are going to have a wonderful life together,” Eiri reassured as he reached out and squeezed Asami’s arm comfortingly as K looked over at Hiro and wondered what would it take to get Hiro to overcome his own trauma.

Asami smiled at Eiri and said confidently, “Akihito and I are going to have a terrific life together.”

“Hai, a magnificent life together,” Eiri added, returning Asami’s smile. Then Eiri’s smile faded as he said tensely, “I just hope whatever’s bothering Agent Maxwell doesn’t affect his ability to keep our boys safe.”

"Hopefully, Feilong will be able to tell us soon what Agent Maxwell's story is - once Feilong begins searching," K said.

"Hai, hopefully," Eiri agreed as he and K looked over at the Gundam Force table again and stared worriedly at Agent Maxwell.

Asami swallowed hard and kept silent as he fretted over contacting Feilong.

Meanwhile at the Gundam Force table, Duo apologized heartfeltly to Wufei for going off earlier on the Chinaman, and Wufei graciously accepted Duo’s apology. Then Wufei enticed Duo into a small, discreet food flicking contest that Wufei ended up winning, but not without Duo giving Wufei a run for his money. Even Trowa and Quatre got involved in the contest. Heero watched and enjoyed the clowning around, but he didn’t get involved because one of them had to keep their professional wits about them.

It was good to see Duo laughing again and having a good time. It had been a while since Duo had allowed that side of his personality to resurface. But as cheerful and focused as Duo now seemed, Heero could still sense the fear wracking Duo’s inner being due to the mass of men still present in the Dining Hall. The women and children, and BAD LUCK & Co. did not bother Duo, but the other unknown men in the Dining Hall did. It took every bit of the steely resolve Duo had to not let it show he was terrified of the unknown men. But Duo was never alone in his fear – Heero, Wufei, Trowa and Quatre were with Duo, lending Duo their strength and support as they got through the remaining minutes of dinnertime.

 

~*~

 

Up Next - Chapter 1H...


	8. Chapter 1H & 1I:  When The Time Is Right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: The song that Eiri is singing while taking a shower wasn't written by him nor is it his song nor my song. The song "Underneath" is Adam Lambert's song. No copyright infringement is intended here; I'm just using the song in this portion of my fic because it fits so well with the setting of the scene.

CHAPTER 1G: When the Time Is Right

Chapter Text

Author’s Note: This AU anime fic is a crossover fic of many animes: Gravitation, Gundam Wing, Code Geass, Fullmetal Alchemist, Trinity Blood, ViewFinder, FAKE, Gunslinger Girl, Orphen, Sailor Moon, Ronin Warriors, Darker Than Black, Robotech, Voltron, BLEACH and Death Note. NO PROFIT IS BEING MADE FROM MY AU ANIME CROSSOVER FIC, AND I DO NOT OWN THE ANIME CHARACTERS IN MY FIC; THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS/CREATORS. PLEASE DO NOT SUE ME; I HAVE NO MONEY. However, the plotlines and original characters of my AU anime crossover fic are of my own creation and are copyrighted. ~ Lori-Dee 2010.

 

~*~

 

CHAPTER ONE (H): When the Time Is Right

 

~*~

 

~*~

 

Meanwhile in Dee and Ryo's suite...

 

Resting comfortably in bed with a mound of pillows supporting his back, Dee watched as Ryo fussed over him - Ryo making sure Dee was comfortable, Ryo making sure Dee had taken his medication, Ryo making sure Dee had eaten his dinner, Ryo straightening Dee's bedcovers. Dee couldn't help smirking - seeing Ryo scurrying about doting on him always brought a joyful grin to Dee's handsome face. "Ryo, I'm not incapacitated; I just need a little rest. Come to bed, baby. Roll the dinner cart with our dirty dishes on it out into the sitting room for Room Service to take care of; then come to bed. You look exhausted," Dee ordered gently.

Ryo was exhausted; had been for the last couple of weeks. Worrying about Dee and what could be wrong with him health-wise had zapped Ryo's physical, mental and emotional strength. Ryo pushed the dinner cart out into the sitting room; then he hung a *DO NOT DISTURB* sign on the door of their suite and closed and locked the door; then he returned to the bedroom...and to a smug-looking Dee lounging in bed. Dee loved it when Ryo did his bidding.

"Now come to Papa, baby. I'm lonely," Dee crooned deeply; his voice a resonating baritone as he patted the empty space beside him on the large king-sized bed.

Ryo climbed into bed and slipped into Dee's arms. Ryo wrapped his own arms tightly around Dee; then Ryo clung to Dee as he buried his face in Dee's shoulder. It wasn't long before Dee felt Ryo's body shudder and felt Ryo's tears dampen his pajama shirt.

"Oh, baby, no. Don't cry," Dee crooned softly as one of his hands rubbed soothing circles against Ryo's quavering back; his other hand stroking through Ryo's golden-brown locks. Dee's heart twisted with sympathy for his lover. Ryo had been so worried about him. "Ssshhh...it's okay, baby. I'm going to be fine. I'm not going to die. I'm not going to leave you," Dee reassured softly.

"You're all I have, Dee. You're all…I have," Ryo whimpered against Dee's shoulder; Ryo's soft tenor wrought with emotion.

Dee knew he was all Ryo had – Ryo’s parents had died two years ago. They were killed in a terrible plane crash. They were on their way to spend Thanksgiving Day with Ryo and Dee when an unexpected snow storm came up and caused their plane to crash. Ryo’s parents had loved Ryo deeply and were very supportive of Ryo’s relationship with Dee. Ryo’s parents had adored Dee. Dee’s own parents were disgusted with his relationship with Ryo, and had disowned Dee years ago when Dee *came out* to them. Dee had no contact with his parents, and although that hurt Dee deeply, Ryo’s parents made up for the hurt by accepting Dee as their own. Dee was as devastated by Ryo’s parents’ deaths as Ryo was. Dee and Ryo really were all they had in the universe.

“You’re all I have too, baby,” Dee murmured as he pressed his lips against Ryo’s temple. “I’ll never leave you, baby. I promise…I’ll never leave you,” he pledged softly.

Ryo drew back and looked at Dee with tear-filled eyes shadowed with grief. “We all have to die someday, Dee. Death will someday take you away from me,” Ryo whispered thickly.

“But that’s a long time in coming, baby. I’m not dying anytime soon,” Dee reassured, but when tears spilled down Ryo’s cheeks, Dee cupped Ryo’s gorgeous face in his hands and whispered strongly, “I’m all right, Ryo. I’m not going to die anytime soon. You don’t have to fear losing me anytime soon. I’m going to be with you for a long, long time to come.”

Ryo sighed heavily. Ever since his parents died, he had feared losing Dee to death too. Dee was Ryo’s entire universe. Ryo knew he wouldn’t survive long without Dee. Ryo knew he would grieve himself to death if he ever lost Dee.

Dee knew of Ryo’s fear of losing him to death, and Dee harbored that same fear himself for Ryo. But Dee refused to let that fear paralyze him, and he was determined he wouldn’t let it paralyze Ryo anymore either.

Tugging Ryo’s head down, Dee leaned up a little and captured Ryo’s lips. Ryo gasped in shock, his hands gripping Dee’s firm biceps as Dee kissed him deeply. The feel of Dee’s tongue gliding into his mouth and tasting him deeply caused a fire to spark deep within Ryo’s being, and Ryo groaned in pleasure as he responded to Dee’s masterful kiss. It had been a couple of weeks since they’d last made love together, and both men were instantly aching for each other.

Dee parted his lips from Ryo’s and whispered huskily in Ryo’s ear, “I want you, baby. It’s been too long. Do you want me too?”

“Hai…hai, itoshii...I want you,” Ryo whispered back thickly; his ebony gaze glowing with passion and need as he drew back and looked at Dee. “But you need to rest. Dr. Curtis’ orders,” he reminded Dee sternly.

“So have your way with me. You do all the work,” Dee crooned, a mischievous gleam in his dark green eyes as he reclined back against the pillows again; his black hair fanning out about his head like a dark halo.

Dee was usually the semi when they made love because he was the more experienced one at lovemaking; Ryo was content being the uke because before Dee, Ryo had been a virgin. But on rare occasions Ryo was gifted with the opportunity to be the semi, and Ryo embraced this occasion whole-heartedly as he leaned down and kissed Dee deeply; Ryo’s own tongue gliding into Dee’s willing mouth and tasting deeply as Ryo’s fingers began unbuttoning Dee’s pajama shirt. Ryo spread the shirt open and glided his hands across the smooth, muscled expanse of Dee's chest; then Ryo lowered his head and touched his mouth to Dee's warm skin; Ryo's mouth nibbling a wet, steamy path along Dee’s chest; Ryo’s tongue tracing the swells of Dee’s pectorals before flicking across each turgid nipple, causing the coral discs to harden into peaks of need and causing Dee to groan and arch his back in wanton delight. Ryo trailed his lips down the lean, rigid slab of Dee’s taut abdomen; Ryo’s tongue rimming the lip of Dee’s navel before dipping into it several times. Dee’s hands tangled in Ryo’s golden-brown locks; Dee’s fingers scrunching the soft silky tresses as he gasped harshly in bliss, “Aah, God, baby…baby. I love you…I want you.”

Ryo felt his heart soar at Dee’s declarations to him. “I love you too, itoshii. I want you too,” Ryo whispered back as he tugged at the waistband of Dee’s pajama bottoms and stripped the britches off of Dee in one swift motion. Then Ryo settled in between Dee’s splayed legs and used every sexual technique Dee had taught him to bring Dee to the brink of madness!

Dee was breathing so hard he thought his lungs would explode! The feel of Ryo’s hot, wet mouth encircling his thick, stiff cock, then gliding up and down the stalk, sucking on the rod like it was a lollipop was driving Dee insane! He felt Ryo caress his sacs with gentle yet firm fingers, felt Ryo’s tongue flick against the throbbing head of his cock, and with a soft cry of joy Dee felt himself ejaculate inside Ryo’s mouth; his thick, rich cum gushing down Ryo’s throat as wave after wave of intense, achy pleasure washed over him and through him. Ryo swallowed every drop of Dee’s delicious treat; then Ryo released Dee’s softening cock and slid up Dee’s body until they were face-to-face again; Ryo’s pajamas lightly chafing Dee’s sensitive skin.

Ryo stroked Dee’s flushed cheek, stroked a wayward black curl back from Dee’s forehead; then Ryo lowered his head and kissed Dee deeply, allowing Dee to taste himself upon Ryo's tongue. Dee groaned and cupped Ryo’s head in his hands as he hungrily returned Ryo’s searing kiss; the taste of himself upon Ryo's tongue exciting Dee and causing Dee’s cock to harden again as Dee savored the taste of himself and Ryo’s own honeyed-sweetness mixed together. Dee felt Ryo’s stiff cock jutting against his thigh through the silky fabric of Ryo's pajama bottoms, and Dee groaned into Ryo’s mouth, “You're overdressed. Take your pj's off. Let me have you, baby. Let me feel you tight and snug around my aching flesh.”

Ryo groaned at Dee's words and parted his mouth from Dee’s. Ryo felt his insides spasm at the thought of having Dee buried deep inside of him again for the first time in a couple of weeks. But worry over how exhausted Dee was stayed Ryo. “Are you sure, itoshii? I know you’re exhausted,” Ryo said worriedly.

“So are you, baby, but I need you, and you need me,” Dee rumbled, and the heat of his gaze convinced Ryo to let Dee have what they both wanted – each other.

Ryo drew back and undressed; Dee watching Ryo closely and enjoying the masculine beauty of Ryo's lean, taut, muscled body. Ryo leaned over and reached inside the bedside table drawer for the tube of lubrication they had stashed there while unpacking their luggage. Ryo squeezed some of the gel into his palm; then he reached in between his body and Dee’s and coated Dee’s cock; his touch firm yet gentle as he squeezed and massaged the thick stalk as he coated it with the gel. He watched Dee closely; savored the deep flush that stained Dee’s cheeks as Dee groaned deep in his throat at the pleasure he was receiving from Ryo's touch. Then Ryo squeezed more gel onto his fingers and reached in between his buttocks to coat his nether port with the gel. Then he raised himself a little, straddled Dee’s hips and gripped Dee’s shoulders as he slowly began to lower himself unto Dee’s cock.

Dee’s hands gripped Ryo’s hips, stopping Ryo. “Need to prepare you. Don’t want you hurting yourself. It’s been a couple of weeks, baby,” Dee cautioned concernedly.

“I’m ready, koi. You won’t hurt me,” Ryo reassured; then he leaned down and kissed Dee deeply as he lowered himself onto Dee’s cock.

Dee’s cock penetrated Ryo deeply, and both men gasped in pleasure into each other’s mouths as their bodies joined. Ryo waited until his body adjusted to Dee’s thick intrusion; then Ryo began to rock his hips back and forth and in circles, riding Dee in fluid motions, causing a cry of delight to erupt from Dee’s lips as Ryo drew back from their kiss to look at Dee; Ryo’s insides squeezing and milking Dee’s cock expertly.

Dee groaned and flexed his hips, jabbing his cock firmly yet gently up into Ryo’s tight hole; Dee butting the mushroom tip of his cock firmly yet gently against Ryo’s prostate. Ryo moaned and gyrated his hips against Dee’s; the feel of Dee’s cock inside of him and butting against his prostate thrilling Ryo endlessly. He felt one of Dee’s hands clasp around his stiff cock and jerk it firmly yet gently; Dee’s thumb flicking back and forth across the swelled tip, and with a lusty cry of joy Ryo came; his orgasm ripping through him in waves of intense nirvana; his thick, rich seed drenching Dee's hand and splattering Dee's tummy. Dee gasped and held himself still inside Ryo’s rippling channel; Ryo’s channel milking Dee relentlessly; and Dee roared with pleasure as he arched and stiffened and erupted deep inside Ryo’s body; his hot seed pulsating against Ryo’s quivering prostate over and over and over again, prolonging Ryo's pleasure.

Ryo hid his flushed face against Dee’s shoulder as they both settled down again, coming off of their incredible high. Then Ryo lifted his head and cupped Dee’s flushed face in his hands and whispered as his thumbs caressed Dee’s cheeks, “I can’t live without you, Dee. Don’t die on me. Don’t ever leave me. Please, Dee…please don't ever leave me.”

Dee saw the fear in Ryo’s eyes and soothed, “I’ll be with you until we’re both so old we can’t do anything but sit in our rocking chairs and bicker at each other.” His teasing words brought a quavering smile to Ryo's lips. Dee caressed the lean slope and dip of Ryo’s back. “I love you, Ryo. I love you so much,” Dee declared softly.

“I love you too, Dee. I love you too,” Ryo murmured back; then he leaned down and kissed Dee tenderly before rolling over onto his back and bringing Dee with him so that Dee’s head rested upon his chest, and Dee laid within Ryo's strong, protective arms.

They fell into a deep, contented sleep; worry over what was ailing Dee finally assuaged and not a factor for them anymore – thanks to Dr. Imuzi Curtis.

However, they both woke up a while later worrying about the same thing - the photo they saw of Dr. Curtis' children.

"We have to tell Asami about those children," Ryo whispered as he stroked his fingers through Dee's thick fall of ebony-colored hair. "He has a right to know he may be their father."

"This revelation could harm Asami's budding romance with Akihito," Dee warned as he pressed his lips against the pulse fluttering at the base of Ryo's throat.

"I know. But Asami needs to know," Ryo insisted. He stroked Dee's cheek and looked deeply into Dee's eyes. "Akihito will understand. He loves Asami. He won't let the fact that Asami may be a father come between him and Asami."

"I hope not," Dee said worriedly. He kissed Ryo's palm. "So, when do we tell Asami?"

"Soon. Before we leave L6 in case he wants to see Dr. Curtis," Ryo said. Then he kissed Dee. "Aishiteru, itoshii. I want you again," he groaned against Dee's lips, and talk of Asami and Dr. Curtis was put aside - for now.

"I love you too, baby. I want you again too," Dee murmured back against Ryo's lips; and their kiss deepened as passion flared between them again; Ryo parting his legs and inviting Dee within as they kissed each other hungrily. Dee flexed his hips and thrust his hard length into Ryo's snug body again, and they both moaned in pleasure as they moved together as one again; their kiss not breaking as Dee's hand found Ryo's stiff cock and jerked it until Ryo cried out in completion into Dee's mouth. Dee swallowed the cry and buried himself deep inside Ryo as waves of release washed over Dee; Dee's cry of completion swallowed up by Ryo's mouth.

Dee and Ryo’s love was strong – it would see them through the tough times they would face in their life together, and bless them with happiness and joy forevermore.

 

~*~

 

Meanwhile back in the Dining Hall…

 

When the time came for BAD LUCK & Co. to retire to their suites for the night, everyone in the Dining Hall watched in utter amazement as Gundam Force came out of obscurity and escorted BAD LUCK & Co. safely to their suites. The public was not used to seeing Preventer Agents, so it was a rare treat for all of the diners in the Dining Hall to see the elusive, secretive Gundam Force live and in person. The rare sighting wasn’t captured on film – no one was permitted to take pictures or record video of the Preventer Agents because of Preventers’ Privacy Policy that had been put into place by His Excellency Treize Khushrenada to safeguard and protect his agents due to the dangerous and sensitive work they did – but the sighting would be talked about by the diners admirably and graciously for years and years to come.

 

~*~

 

Later that night…

 

After dinner, the members of BAD LUCK retired to Suguru’s suite to play video games together; Eiri and K played pool in K’s suite; Asami and Akihito retired to their suite to begin their special night together; and Gundam Force met in Heero's suite to go over BAD LUCK's/Akihito's itinerary for tomorrow. At around 9 pm, Shuichi, Hiro and Tatsuha left Suguru’s suite and headed back to their own suites, while Eiri left K’s suite to return to his own suite, and Gundam Force ended their meeting - Heero, Duo, Wufei, Trowa and Quatre returning to their own suites. Asami and Akihito were preparing to take a relaxing hot bubble bath together complete with candlelight and soft music in their suite. And Dee and Ryo were now sleeping peacefully in their suite after their incredible lovemaking from earlier. Everyone had an early day tomorrow because BAD LUCK and Akihito had last-minute preparations to do before the concert tomorrow night, so everyone that was still awake was planning to get some shut eye by midnight.

That didn't leave a whole lot of time for Shuichi to execute his surprise.

Nor did it leave a whole lot of time for Asami to call Feilong before Asami's romantic escapade with Akihito. Asami was dragging his feet on making the call.

It was around 9:30 pm when Shuichi emerged from his shower and came out of the bathroom tying the sash of his baby blue terry cloth robe around his waist. He grabbed the extra key card he had to Eiri’s suite from the bureau; then he looked across his suite at the connecting door that connected his suite to Eiri’s suite and grinned elatedly. “Heeeeere goes nothingggggg!” he sing-song; then he scurried over to the door, slid the key card through the card reader, opened the door, and stepped into Eiri’s suite. Grinning broadly, he closed the door firmly and reset the lock.

As soon as Shuichi disappeared into Eiri’s suite, the main door to Shuichi’s suite opened, and Hiro, Tatsuha, Suguru and K filed inside with their arms loaded with various goodies! They checked to make sure Shuichi was indeed gone; then they snickered in unison as they unloaded their arms and started setting things up!

Meanwhile inside Eiri’s suite, Shuichi looked around, searching for the object of his desire. The lamp by the bed was turned on, and the satiny cream-colored sheets of the bed were turned down. Resting atop the pillows was a set of black silk pajamas. Shuichi smiled. 'So that’s what Eiri-san’s wearing to bed tonight – my Christmas gift to him from last year,' he thought elatedly. He remembered how shocked Eiri had been when he’d opened one of the many brightly wrapped gifts Shuichi had given him for Christmas last year and found the pajamas inside. Eiri had tried to refuse the gift, telling Shuichi it was inappropriate for a virgin to be giving such an intimate gift to his heart’s desire. Shuichi felt differently about it and said so, insisting that Eiri accept the gift because he wasn’t taking it back. Eiri accepted the gift without further argument, and Shuichi knew Eiri wore the pajamas – Shuichi had just never seen Eiri in them. Well tonight Shuichi would see Eiri in them.

'And I can’t wait to strip them off of him!' Shuichi thought with a wicked grin! He looked around the suite again, his smile slipping, a puzzled frown replacing it. 'Where is he?' he thought bewilderedly.

Then he heard the sound of running water and soft singing coming from the bathroom. It was rare when he heard Eiri sing, but the songwriter/author would sing sometimes when writing new songs for BAD LUCK. From the sound of his singing right now, it sounded like he was composing lyrics for a new slow ballad. Eiri had a beautiful singing voice – deep, rich and melodious. It sent shivers of delight along Shuichi’s spine every time he heard Eiri sing.

“Eiri-san,” Shuichi murmured out loud, grinning again as he pocketed the key card in his robe and made his way to the bathroom; untying the sash to his robe and letting the robe fall to the carpeted floor before reaching out and turning the doorknob.

Thick steam billowed out of the bathroom, hitting Shuichi in the face as he entered. He could hear Eiri’s beautiful singing voice more clearly now over the rush of the shower’s jet spray; a rich alto perfectly pitched for a song Shuichi had never heard before, but liked instantly.

Leaning back against the closed door, Shuichi listened to his beloved sing; Shuichi becoming absorbed in the song and its heartfelt meaning…

 

"Strip away the flesh and bone  
Look beyond the lies you've known  
Everybody wants to talk about a freak  
No one wants to dig that deep  
Let me take you underneath 

"Baby, better watch you step  
Never mind what's on the left  
You're gonna see things you might not wanna see  
It's still not that easy for me underneath 

"A red river of screams  
Underneath  
Tears in my eyes  
Underneath  
Stars in my black and blue sky  
And underneath  
Under my skin  
Underneath the depths of my sin  
Look at me  
Now do you see? 

"Welcome to my world of truth  
I don't wanna hide any part of me from you  
I'm standing here with no apologies  
Such a beautiful release  
You inside of me 

"A red river of screams  
Underneath  
Tears in my eyes  
Underneath  
Stars in my black and blue sky  
And underneath  
Under my skin  
Underneath the depths of my sin  
Look at me  
Now do you see?  
Underneath... 

"Welcome to my world of truth 

"A red river of screams  
Underneath  
Tears in my eyes  
Underneath  
Stars in my black and blue sky  
And underneath  
Under my skin  
Underneath the depths of my sin  
Look at me  
Now do you see?  
Underneath, underneath, underneath  
Look at me  
Do you see?  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah!

"Look at me  
Do you see?

"Welcome to my world of truth  
I don't wanna hide any part of me from you..."

“Underneath” – by Eiri Yuki for BAD LUCK

 

The song was heart-wrenching and soulful; Eiri’s voice wrought with emotion. The song touched Shuichi deeply, revealing to him that the song was about how imperfect Eiri saw himself as, how hard it was for anyone to love another of the same sex, and how amazed Eiri was that Shuichi loved him in spite of his flaws and the difficulty of being gay in a universe that still frowned upon that kind of love. 'Ooh, baby, I love you no matter what you think of yourself; no matter who's against our love. To me you are perfect and worth the struggle.. I love you sooo much,' Shuichi thought heartfeltly. He knew all about the heartache Eiri had suffered when Eiri had tried to live life as a straight man to appease society, going so far as to fall deeply in love with a woman named Ayaka Usami and asking her to marry him. But Ayaka broke Eiri's heart when she jilted him at the altar, and Eiri almost didn't allow himself to love again. ‘Thank God you decided to give our love a chance afterall, Eiri-san, cuz I’d be lost without you,’ Shuichi thought relievedly; then pledged solemnly, ‘I'll never hurt you, koi. I'll never break your heart.’. He hoped with all his heart that Eiri had penned the song he had just sung for BAD LUCK, for Shuichi knew the BAD LUCK fans would eat it up. The ballad would be a major hit for BAD LUCK.

Eiri was now humming the tune of the song, no longer singing it as he lathered some spicy sandalwood scented body-wash all over his body. Shuichi could see the outline of Eiri’s body through the frosted tint of the shower glass; could see how taut and pert Eiri’s ass was; could see how tapered Eiri’s hips were; could see how flat and hard Eiri’s stomach was; could see how long and muscular Eiri’s legs were; could see how well-developed Eiri’s biceps and pecs were; could see how perky and stiff Eiri’s nipples were.

Shuichi licked his lips in anticipation as he shoved himself away from the bathroom door and reached for the handle of the sliding glass shower door. He shoved it open and stepped inside.

The humming stopped. Eiri whirled around and gasped in shock; his honey-wheat hair plastered against his skull from the force of the jet spray, making it look a darker blond; his hands stilling on his chest; lathered body-wash covering his chest and hands. “Shuichi! What – what are you doing in here?!” he exclaimed in shock!

Shuichi’s eyes nearly bugged out of their sockets as he gazed at the sight before him! Never, in all of his years of living, had Shuichi seen anything so perfect, so utterly gorgeous before! Eiri was a work of art! Eiri’s entire body was nothing but a slab of lean muscle, towering height and smooth skin! And with the water beading on his face, chest, arms, legs and that *special place* with the thatch of springy dark honey-wheat curls down below encircling a thick, long stalk of flaccid cock, and with his eyelashes wet and spiky from the jet spray, and his dark hazel eyes glowing…

“Ohmigod…” Shuichi gasped in awe; unable to say anything more as he let his gaze travel lustfully up and down Eiri’s gorgeous body. It was the first time Shuichi had ever seen Eiri completely naked; the first time Shuichi had ever seen anyone completely naked. Shuichi had seen Eiri without a shirt on before when they played basketball or soccer together or went swimming together, but Shuichi had never seen the rest of Eiri’s body until now. “Eiri…you’re gorgeous,” Shuichi whispered in awe.

“Thank you,” Eiri murmured; unable to say anything more as he gazed back hotly at Shuichi – Shuichi clad only in baby blue boxers that were drenched now from the jet spray, molding around Shuichi’s slender hips and hugging the hard, thick evidence of Shuichi’s desire like a second skin.

Eiri swallowed hard and felt his own cock twitch at the sight of Shuichi. Eiri knew Shuichi had a kick ass body for he had seen Shuichi without a shirt on while playing basketball together or soccer together or swimming together, but seeing Shuichi now clad only in boxers and all hard and wet for Eiri took Eiri’s breath away.

Eiri recovered quickly though, his steely resolve falling into place. “What are you doing in here?” he asked Shuichi again gruffly.

“Ooh being...*spontaneous*,” Shuichi replied mischievously; his dark green eyes smoldering with desire. Then he stepped forward and pressed Eiri up against the wall of the shower stall so quickly, Eiri hadn’t had time to react! The water beat down upon them as Shuichi stared deep into Eiri’s eyes. “I can’t wait anymore,” Shuichi murmured, his hand reaching up to cup Eiri’s wet cheek. “I neeeed you, Eiri-san. I neeeed you sooo much,” Shuichi sing-song; his thumb caressing the fleshy softness of Eiri’s lips. Eiri’s breath hitched in his throat. “Let’s make love,” Shuichi intoned yearningly. “Right here, right now. Please.” Leaning forward, Shuichi captured Eiri’s lips in a searing kiss.

Eiri grabbed Shuichi’s lean, lightly muscled arms and tried to shove Shuichi away, but Shuichi anticipated Eiri’s reaction, and Shuichi used his amazing agility to press the much bigger, taller and stronger Eiri even more firmly against the wet wall. “Nah-ah, koi-san,” Shuichi murmured against Eiri’s lips. “Don’t push me away again. Don’t deny me again.” Shuichi slid his mouth gently and insistently against Eiri’s; Shuichi’s tongue licking at Eiri’s lower lip, begging for entrance. Eiri gasped, sensation tingling along his spine, and Shuichi took full advantage of Eiri’s hot mouth. Sliding his tongue inside, Shuichi moaned as the rich, minty flavor of Eiri flowed over his tongue and down his throat. He pressed more fully into Eiri; both of his hands flattening against the shower wall on either side of Eiri’s head as he stood on tip-toe and devoured Eiri’s mouth like a starving man unable to get enough of Eiri’s delectable minty sweetness.

Eiri groaned, his body growing pliant against Shuichi’s smaller lean frame as he lost himself in the moment. His hands slid around to the small of Shuichi’s back, then his hands pressed inward to fit Shuichi more snuggly against him. He felt Shuichi shiver, felt Shuichi’s hardness rub maddeningly against his thigh, and pure fire raced through Eiri’s blood at the contact.

Shuichi felt his throbbing cock slide against Eiri’s lean thigh; Shuichi’s silky wet boxers scraping across the aching tip of his cock, and Shuichi stiffen suddenly, his eyes going wide, his breath gushing from his mouth into Eiri’s mouth in a soft moan as a wave of intense pleasure washed over him. Shuichi felt his cock thicken and twitch, felt something warm and moist spill from its pulsating tip, and he instantly knew he’d just climaxed in his wet boxers. He moaned and shivered, burying his face against Eiri’s neck as his hips jerked and writhed involuntarily against Eiri's thigh; Shuichi instinctively prolonging the unexpected pleasure and relishing his very first ever climax. It was exhilarating, intoxicating, and Shuichi wanted to experience it again…only this time without his boxers on.

“I...I never dreamed...that would feel...*soooo gooood*,” he moaned breathlessly, throatily; his voice muffled against Eiri’s wet shoulder. “I’ve never...come before...y’know.”

“I know,” Eiri murmured back tenderly as he rubbed his hands gently against Shuichi’s wet back. He knew how innocent Shuichi was when it came to sex. Shuichi had never brought relief to himself despite the number of times he’d been pecker-wood hard, so it was only natural that he’d orgasm quickly with just barely any stimulation. “Don’t be embarrassed about coming so quickly,” Eiri soothed, smiling as he tenderly kissed Shuichi’s temple. “It happens to all of us from time to time. You’ll learn to last longer as we make love more.” Eiri kissed Shuichi’s temple again, then whispered against the damp flesh, “You looked beautiful coming, Shu-chan. Very beautiful.”

Shuichi felt himself blush at Eiri’s sweet compliment. Shuichi had never thought about how he might look in the throes of climax. He wondered how Eiri would look in the throes of climax. ‘Simply stunning, I’ll bet,’ he thought appreciatively. He couldn’t wait to see Eiri coming.

Leaning back in Eiri’s arms, Shuichi looked Eiri in the eyes. “Thank you for saying I looked beautiful a few seconds ago. And I’m not embarrassed about coming so quickly,” Shuichi murmured huskily; his dark green gaze watching Eiri closely. Eiri looked so damn handsome in that moment with water pelting down upon him from the jet spray. Licking his lips, Shuichi continued huskily, “In fact...I wanna feel it again…I wanna come again…let you see me be beautiful again.” Leaning forward, Shuichi captured Eiri’s lips again in a hungry kiss; Shuichi rubbing his now semi-hard cock against Eiri’s thigh again in hopes of hardening up his cock all the way again for another exhilarating climax.

Eiri could sense where this was leading to, and as much as he loved having Shuichi rub wantonly against him and watching Shuichi achieve orgasm again, Eiri’s back was beginning to hurt from being pressed so hard against the shower wall. For someone shorter and smaller than Eiri, Shuichi was amazingly strong!

Shuichi tore his mouth again from Eiri’s and looked lustfully at Eiri. Shuichi’s vibrant red-gold hair was slicked back now, wet and darkened from the pelting water – his hair looking like shimmering molten lava now. His dark green eyes were narrowed now and glowing with need, his cheeks flushed; his lips wet and pouty. He looked extremely beautiful in that moment – all wet, vibrant and passionate. His body rubbed relentlessly against Eiri’s, his hands still resting on either side of Eiri’s head, the palms flattened against the shower wall. His cock was completely hard again and throbbed against Eiri’s thigh.

“I want you,” Shuichi rasped in a throaty purr that he usually only used for his on-stage persona. “I want you more than my next breath.” His dark green gaze searched Eiri’s dark hazel stare. “I’ve waited all my life for you, Eiri-san...I don’t wanna wait anymore. I now know what it feels like to come…and I wanna come again.” He let his gaze drift down to Eiri’s tempting lips. “I wanna feel your mouth sucking me dry. I wanna feel your hands jerking me until I spill. I wanna feel you come inside of me.” He looked up into Eiri’s eyes again, his erotic words affecting Eiri deeply. “Don’t make me wait anymore, Eiri-san, let me have you. Let yourself have me.”

Eiri swallowed hard, speech suddenly abandoning him as emotion welled up inside of him. He could see Shuichi’s heart in Shuichi’s eyes. “Underneath...it would be such a beautiful release...you inside of me,” Shuichi impassioned softly, referencing Eiri’s song, and Eiri’s gaze widened in shock. “Let us be together all the way,” Shuichi implored heartfeltly. “Let us be one with each other, Eiri-san.”

Eiri swallowed hard again. This wasn’t turning out right. This wasn’t what he’d planned for Shuichi tonight. Taking Shuichi in the shower was not on the agenda tonight, no matter how tempting the idea was. No virgin deserved to be taken that way. A virgin deserved a soft bed, soft candlelight and soft music, not a hasty romp in a wet, steamy shower stall. Shuichi deserved a gentle wooing, not a quick fuck.

“Shuichi, *no*,” Eiri said forcibly, his voice sounding strong despite how affected he was by passion. “Not like this. You deserve better than this.”

“What I deserve is *you*,” Shuichi insisted as he arched into Eiri’s body again, pinning Eiri even more firmly against the shower wall. “I want you, Eiri-san. How much more clearer can I be about it? I’m ready for this, koi-san. Want me to show you how ready I am?” Not waiting for Eiri's answer, he leaned in and kissed Eiri again.

Eiri groaned in protest even as he responded feverishly to Shuichi's kiss. Shuichi smiled elatedly against Eiri's lips. "Hai, koi-san... that's it...respond to me...make love to me. Take me. Make me yours..." he purred temptingly as he lowered one of his hands from the wall and slid it slowly down Eiri’s smooth, water-slickened chest; Shuichi's touch a full-on caress. Instantly, Eiri reacted, desire and need overwhelming him as he lifted Shuichi up into his strong arms and whirled around to crush Shuichi back against the shower wall!

Shuichi gasped and wrapped his arms and legs around Eiri as Eiri devoured Shuichi's mouth; Eiri's hard body grinding against Shuichi's body; Eiri's naked stiff cock rubbing against Shuichi's boxer-clad stiff cock. Eiri's mouth ate relentlessly at Shuichi's mouth, not giving Shuichi a chance to catch his breath. Shuichi felt pain flare in his back, so firmly was he pressed back against the shower wall. He suddenly felt trapped, cornered...and very afraid; Eiri's strength intimidating him.

"Eiri...Eiri...Eiri, wait...stop," Shuichi gasped; his hands clutching at Eiri's broad shoulders; his head lolling to the side as Eiri nibbled at his neck. Eiri ground his pelvis into Shuichi's, and Shuichi gasped in pleasure. "Eiri...ooh...ooh, Eiri stop...stop...please stop," Shuichi gasped again.

Eiri drew back, his dark hazel gaze smoldering. "I thought you said you want me," he intoned gruffly. He saw the fear in Shuichi's eyes and that cooled his desire.

Shuichi looked like a deer caught in headlights. "I - I did...I do," he stammered nervously.

"Then why are you telling me to *wait* and *stop*?" Eiri questioned.

"Cuz...you've got me smashed up against the wall! It's hurting my back!" Shuichi exclaimed in a panicky voice!

"Isn't that what you did to me when you first came in here...and climaxed against my thigh?" Eiri retorted, and Shuichi flushed red with embarrassment.

"You're moving too fast!" Shuichi accused, sounding very much like an adolescent in that moment!

They glared at each other for a long moment; the warm water pelting down upon them. "You're not ready," Eiri said eventually; his tone sounding frustrated.

"No! I'm ready! It's just...you were moving too fast! I couldn't keep up! And the shower wall was hurting my back!" Shuichi exclaimed! Eiri frowned in concern, and Shuichi mistook the frown as one of anger! He averted his gaze in shame from Eiri's! 'He's mad at me!' he fretted silently!

"I thought we were going at the right pace for the both of us, and I had no idea I was hurting your back," Eiri said, still sounding frustrated. And he was frustrated. Shuichi had worked him up into an aching state of arousal, and having watched and felt Shuichi achieve climax for the very first time ever really made Eiri want Shuichi like crazy! But Shuichi had pleaded with Eiri to *wait* and *stop*, and Eiri wasn't about to ignore that plea no matter how badly he wanted Shuichi! "I would never take you by force, Shuichi. Surely you know that," Eiri implored softly, concernedly as he took hold of Shuichi's chin and lifted it up so that Shuichi had no choice but to look at him again.

Tears shimmered in Shuichi's eyes, and Eiri's heart melted. "'Ooh, Shuichi. Baby, I didn't mean to scare you," Eiri soothed. He hugged Shuichi close, relieving the discomfort of the shower wall from Shuichi's back. "Ssshhh...ssshhh...don't cry," Eiri crooned gently as Shuichi shuddered and hid his face against Eiri's neck. "Ssshhh, baby...don't cry. Please don't cry."

Shuichi was beyond embarrassed now; he was mortified! For months, he had yearned for this moment to come, had tried to bring it about several times! And now, with the moment at hand, he was scared and unable to go through with it! He had led Eiri on, and now Eiri was angry with him!

"I'm...I'm sorry!" Shuichi choked out; then he scrambled out of Eiri's arms and rushed out of the shower stall and the bathroom before Eiri could stop him!

Eiri stared after Shuichi compassionately! "Shuichi! Shuichi, come back!" Eiri called out in concern, but it fell on deaf ears! 'If only you'd waited a little while longer, angel; I was going to give you what you want tonight. You deserve a slow, gentle loving, Shu-chan. Not an awkward romp in the shower,' he thought despairingly. He wondered would the time ever be right for them to make love together...or had their time passed them by? 'No, I won't accept that,' Eiri thought fervently. 'I can't accept that. He loves me, he wants me. I know he wants me.'

 

~*~

 

Meanwhile in Asami and Akihito’s suite…

 

“Itoshii, I need to make an important phone call. Would you please prepare our bath for us? I’ll be in shortly,” Asami requested as he pulled out his iPhone and flipped it open.

“Sure!” Akihito replied brightly. Then he reached out and touched Asami’s arm. When Asami looked at Akihito, he saw concern in Akihito’s gaze. “Is everything all right, koishii?” Akihito asked Asami worriedly. Asami had been very subdued since dinner, and it had Akihito deeply concerned.

Asami smiled and squeezed Akihito’s hand. “I’m fine, itoshii. Now go prepare our bath.”

Akihito hesitated; his indigo-blue gaze searching Asami’s steel-gray gaze. Akihito wasn’t sure Asami was telling him the truth, but he knew from past experiences with the business tycoon that if Asami didn’t want to confide in Akihito about something, Asami didn’t; and that irked Akihito because if he was willing to confide in Asami about everything about himself, Asami should be courteous enough to do the same for him.

Asami saw the worry deepen in Akihito’s eyes. Leaning forward, Asami kissed Akihito gently on the lips; then Asami whispered soothingly to the gifted photographer, “I’m all right, itoshii; I swear to you I’m all right. Now go prepare our bath. I’ll make this call I need to make quickly and then join you.”

Akihito didn’t look relieved, but he nodded and stepped away from Asami. “What kind of bubble bath do you want to use?” Akihito asked as he entered the bathroom.

“The honeysuckle-sandalwood one, if that’s all right with you?” Asami replied as he searched through his list of contacts on his iPhone for Feilong’s phone number. He found the number, then hesitated on pressing the *SEND* key. He *REALLY* didn’t want to make this call.

“Sure…honeysuckle-sandalwood is fine,” Akihito called back; then the sound of running water could be heard coming from the bathroom.

Asami pressed the *SEND* key and walked out onto the balcony as he waited for his call to be answered. It was late evening; the paristeel canopy of L6 pulled back colony-wide to reveal the bright stars of the Milky Way Galaxy through a protective sheet of thick, crystal-clear plasti-glass. The celestial gems gleamed down upon L6, bathing the space colony in glittering brilliance. It was an incredibly beautiful night, and its beauty was not lost on Asami as he admired it while waiting for his call to be answered.

It was answered on the third ring. “Feilong speaking,” came the cultured tenor of Asami’s former best friend – a best friend who had once been like a brother to Asami before the tragedy that happened six years ago that ended the lives of Asami’s parents and ended Asami and Feilong’s friendship forever.

Asami swallowed hard. He resisted the urge to snap his iPhone closed and never speak to Feilong again. But the safety of Akihito and BAD LUCK hung in the balance; he, Eiri and K had to find out what was causing Agent Maxwell to have meltdowns before one of those meltdowns put Akihito and BAD LUCK at risk, and the only way Asami, Eiri and K could ensure said meltdowns didn’t put Akihito and BAD LUCK at risk was for Asami, Eiri and K to find out what was causing Agent Maxwell’s meltdowns – thus having Feilong breach Agent Maxwell’s private files and find out everything there was to know about Agent Maxwell. “Feilong…it’s Asami,” Asami announced curtly.

There was a moment of silence from the other end of the phone line. “Asami. Thank you for calling me back,” Feilong then said, and he sounded a bit relieved.

Asami frowned. “I’m not aware I was supposed to call you back,” he said stiffly.

“I called you this morning. I left a voice message. I thought…you were returning my call,” Feilong explained, sounding perplexed.

“I didn’t receive your voice message, and I had no idea you’d called me,” Asami half-lied. He had seen Feilong’s phone number come up on the caller ID screen this morning, but he had ignored the call. He didn’t know Feilong had left him a voice message. “Is Naomi all right?” Asami then asked; a note of concern in his voice. He suddenly feared something had happened to his beloved sister. Why else would Feilong call him other than to tell him that something had happened to Naomi?

“Naomi’s fine,” Feilong reassured, and Asami breathed a sigh of relief. Asami started to rush into the reason for his call when Feilong interrupted and said, “Asami, I called you this morning because Naomi and I wanted to let you know…we’re having a baby. Naomi’s three months' pregnant. The baby is due in November. We…wanted you to know.”

Asami felt his throat tighten with emotion. It had always been Naomi’s dream to be a mother, to have a houseful of children. It had also been Feilong’s dream to be a father and to have a houseful of children. Their shared dream was now beginning to come true. They were going to have a baby – their very first child; no doubt the start of the houseful of children they both wanted. And they had wanted Asami to know.

Asami swallowed hard. He didn’t know how to respond to this surprising news. Although he was thrilled for Naomi, he wasn’t sure how he felt about Feilong being the father of the baby. He still resented Feilong, and probably would for the rest of forever.

“Asami? Did you hear me? Naomi’s pregnant. She and I are going to have a child in November. I – I know it’s probably not the kind of news you want to hear…given how we’re not friends anymore…and you’re against Naomi marrying me…but we are family now, Asami…and your sister wanted you to know. And…I wanted you to know too,” Feilong said, and Asami could hear the apprehension in his ex-friend’s cultured voice.

Asami took a deep breath and released it slowly. Then he rushed into what he had to ask without even acknowledging the news of his sister’s pregnancy. “I have a favor to ask of you, Feilong – a request from me, Eiri Yuki and K Winchester.” He then went on and explained the request to Feilong. “So, can you do that for us, and get back with me with what you find out?”

“Shi, Asami. I’ll get right on it after lunch and get back with you as soon as possible,” Feilong acquiesced.

“Thank you, Feilong. And be diligent about covering your tracks. Agent Khushrenada is very protective of his agents; he is not someone you would want as an enemy,” Asami cautioned; then he wanted to kick himself for showing concern for Feilong’s well-being! He started to snap his iPhone closed!

“I know how ruthless His Excellency Khushrenada can be when he suspects his agents’ privacies have been compromised; I’ll be careful,” Feilong reassured confidently; then his tone softened as he asked, “Asami…aren’t you going to acknowledge what I told you earlier? Your sister and I are having a baby – our first child. Aren’t you at least happy for your sister? You know how much she’s always wanted to be a mother. And…you know how much I’ve always wanted to be a father.”

Asami could hear the pleading in Feilong’s voice; Feilong pleading with Asami to forgive him and be happy for him and Naomi. That pleading note sounded misplaced in Feilong’s voice because Feilong was not the type of man who pleaded for anyone’s forgiveness. ‘Being married to my sister, along with feeling guilty over betraying me must have mellowed him some,’ Asami thought bitterly. Out loud, Asami said evenly, “I’m happy for Naomi. I know it’s what she’s always wanted. You’ve made my sister happy, Feilong. I thank you for that.” Asami’s words were sincere.

Asami heard Feilong breathe a sigh of relief. “Naomi and I would like to see you and Akihito soon. When can you both come for a visit? And how is Akihito doing?” Feilong asked.

“Akihito is fine,” Asami answered automatically; then he frowned. “I’m not sure when he and I can come visit. We’re currently with BAD LUCK on their galactic tour, and we’re also working with Eiri on his upcoming book-signing tour.” Akihito was selected by Eiri to be Eiri’s official photographer on Eiri’s upcoming galactic book-signing tour which was due to take place later in the year.

“How long are the two tours supposed to last?” Feilong asked.

“Until late December,” Asami answered. BAD LUCK’s tour would end in early December, and Eiri’s book-signing tour would begin a few days later and would end on December 23, 2309 – two days before Christmas.

“Naomi would like for you, Akihito and Mik to spend Christmas and New Year’s with us. The baby will be here by then, and Naomi wants the three of you to get to know the baby and to bound with it as soon as possible.” Feilong was quiet for a moment, and Asami heard the Chinaman swallow hard. “I want that too, Asami. So…will you come? Will you bring Akihito and Mik with you?”

Asami squeezed his eyes shut as he fought against the sting of tears that had suddenly entered his eyes and threatened to fall. He wanted nothing more than to spend the holidays with his beloved sister and her future child, and spend time again with Feilong because it had been so long since they’d last spent time together as friends. But the pain of Feilong’s betrayal was still too raw for Asami, and Asami couldn’t be around Feilong right now or any time in the near future. “I can’t, Feilong,” Asami said stiffly, even as his heart cracked in half. “But I’ll send Akihito with Mik. They’ll come.”

“It won’t be the same without you there too, Asami. My child is going to be either your nephew or niece. You should make every effort to come see him or her over the holidays,” Feilong insisted firmly.

“Will you be absent during my visit?” Asami asked coldly; his eyes still closed, the tears beginning to leak out and trail unchecked down his face.

“Asami, please…” Feilong started; his tone impassioned.

“Give my sister my love, Feilong. And call me back as soon as you can once you’ve obtained the information I’ve requested. Thank you,” Asami said unfeelingly; then he snapped his iPhone shut and threw it back into the bedroom onto a nearby writing table with such force he almost broke the iPhone! Then he chafed a hand over his face and stared in shock at the wetness of tears glistening on his palm!

Groaning in anguish, he turned and gripped the wrought iron balcony railing; his head bowed as he struggled against the rain of tears flowing down his face in endless waves of anguish and grief.

He jumped a few seconds later when he felt lean arms slide around his waist and hug him from behind. He looked back over his shoulder to find Akihito snuggled against him and looking worriedly at him.

“I knew something was wrong. Talk to me, Asami. Confide in me. Tell me what's wrong,” Akihito requested; his tone pleadful.

Asami sighed and turned around in Akihito’s arms so that he could hug Akihito back. Hugging Akihito close, Asami whispered, “It’s nothing, itoshii. Nothing I can’t handle.” He didn’t want to tell Akihito that he, Eiri and K were having doubts about Gundam Force’s ability to safeguard Akihito and BAD LUCK effectively, for it would cause panic for Akihito; nor did Asami want to reveal to Akihito the news about Naomi’s pregnancy and the invite to spend the holidays with her and the baby and Feilong. Akihito would want to go, because Akihito adored Naomi and Feilong, and Akihito saw nothing wrong with Feilong protecting his father from the horrible crime Chow Feilong had done six years ago. Mikhail saw nothing wrong with Feilong protecting his father either. That infuriated Asami to no end. He would never understand how Akihito and Mikhail could see nothing wrong with what Feilong had done, nor would he ever understand Naomi’s absolute forgiveness and unconditional love for Feilong.

Akihito reached up and brushed the tears from Asami’s face with gentle fingertips. Akihito's touch sent shivers of soothing delight through Asami's being. “You’re crying,” Akihito whispered, his gaze worry-filled. “You never cry, Asami. What’s wrong? What are you not telling me?”

“It’s nothing, itoshii. Nothing you need to worry about,” Asami said; then he hugged Akihito close again and kissed Akihito’s forehead. “Is our bath ready, itoshii?”

Akihito nodded, but the bath was the last thing he was interested in right now. He wanted Asami to confide in him, tell him what was wrong. Asami was a man who rarely shed tears, so for Asami to cry meant something bad had happened. “Is Mikhail all right?” Akihito asked concernedly.

“Mik’s fine. He’s either in negotiations for a new business venture, or he’s planning his first date with Dr. Curtis,” Asami reassured. “I’m sure I’ll hear from him in the morning. I’ll let him know you asked about him. He'll probably call you too.”

Akihito was relieved that Mikhail was all right. “Is Naomi all right?” Akihito then asked. He felt Asami stiffen and knew he had hit on to something. He drew back and looked at Asami. “What is it? What’s happened to your sister?” he asked worriedly.

“She’s fine, itoshii. She and Feilong are fine,” Asami reassured.

“Are you sure? You would tell me if something's happened to them…would you?” Akihito asked; his gaze searching Asami’s.

Asami knew how important trust was to Akihito; it had taken Asami years to earn Akihito’s complete trust. But Asami couldn’t tell Akihito about Naomi and Feilong’s baby, because Akihito would twist his arm into going to see Naomi and Feilong before and after the baby was born, and Asami did not want to do that. But Asami was finding it increasingly difficult these days now to resist whatever Akihito wanted him to do, because Asami wanted nothing more than to give Akihito everything Akihito wanted and to make and keep Akihito as happy as possible. But this one request Akihito would have for Asami, Asami could not do. He could not go see Naomi and Feilong; he could not be a part of their lives anymore. He could not be in the same room with Feilong and not beat the crap out of him for betraying him and his parents!

Looking Akihito in the eyes, Asami reassured softly, “Hai, I would tell you if anything were wrong with Naomi and Feilong, or if something has happened to them. But as far as I know, they are fine, so stop worrying, itoshii. Stop worrying about everything and everyone.” Asami leaned down and tenderly kissed Akihito’s lips. “Let’s go take our bath, itoshii,” Asami whispered huskily; then he took Akihito by the hand and led the young man back into the bedroom and back into the bathroom to the romantic sanctuary that Akihito had created for their special night together.

 

~*~

 

To be continued…

 

~*~

 

Author’s Note: This AU anime fic is a crossover fic of many animes: Gravitation, Gundam Wing, Code Geass, Fullmetal Alchemist, Trinity Blood, ViewFinder, FAKE, Gunslinger Girl, Orphen, Sailor Moon, Ronin Warriors, Darker Than Black, Robotech, Voltron, BLEACH and Death Note. NO PROFIT IS BEING MADE FROM MY AU ANIME CROSSOVER FIC, AND I DO NOT OWN THE ANIME CHARACTERS IN MY FIC; THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS/CREATORS. PLEASE DO NOT SUE ME; I HAVE NO MONEY. However, the plotlines and original characters of my AU anime crossover fic are of my own creation and are copyrighted. ~ Lori-Dee 2010.

 

~*~

 

CHAPTER ONE (I): When the Time Is Right

 

~*~

 

The Feilong Estate  
Hong Kong, China, Planet Earth  
The Milky Way Galaxy

Mid-afternoon Hong Kong time…

 

An afternoon breeze waft in from the east, gently ruffling Liu Feilong’s waist-length raven-black hair as he stood on the balcony of his grand estate staring out across the metropolis that was Hong Kong, China. His mind was in a tailspin as he replayed over and over again in his mind the phone conversation he had just had with Ryuichi Asami. He couldn’t believe how cold and unfeeling Asami had been when he had informed Asami of the wonderful news of Naomi's pregnancy. He sighed wearily and thought, ‘Why won’t you forgive me, Asami? I’m sorry I went against you; but my father didn’t mean to kill your parents. It was an accident; he didn't intentionally murder them. He was grieving for my mother - who had just succumbed to cancer. Why can’t you forgive him and me and let this go? Your sister has forgiven him and me and has let this go. She loves me and she adores my father. My father is a good man, Asami – you know this. And you know I’m a good man too – a loyal friend to you. We were like brothers, you and I. You and I and Mik were like the Three Musketeers. What happened to that bond we used to share, Asami? That *brother-bond* that saw us through some tough times at Oxford? Why can’t you forgive me? Why won’t you forgive me? What can I do to make amends for hurting you? Tell me, wo pangyou, and I shall do it without question.’

“Koi?”

Feilong turned around to find his lovely wife, mega fashion designer Naomi Asami-Feilong, standing in the doorway of their mansion. She was a radiant beauty with shoulder-length black hair and wide, expressive steel-gray eyes. She was of average height and slender and shapely like a supermodel; however, she was beginning to pick up some weight as her pregnancy progressed. Feilong couldn’t wait to see her heavy with their child. He thought pregnant women were among the most beautiful women in the galaxy.

He smiled at her; his handsome face lighting up with joy at the sight of her. He was a tall man with a lean, nicely muscled physique, and penetrating dark blue eyes. “Shi, wú âi?” he asked softly as he left the balcony and strode over to her. He leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips.

Naomi smiled brightly at him and rubbed his flat tummy. “Lunch is ready. Sorry it took so long - Gina called from the office with a minor crisis I had to take care of. You're probably starving,” she informed him.

"I'm famished," he teased and kissed her again. He was a bit hungry, but not starving, so a late lunch was okay with him. "Did you and Gina take care of the crisis?" he asked as he followed her through the mansion to the private dining room. It was rare when they were both home together during the day to have lunch together because they were both so busy with their companies; but today they were home together all day, and Naomi was having a ball cooking breakfast, lunch and dinner for her beloved husband. She was happily married to him, deeply in love with him, and looking forward to giving birth to their first child six months from now. "Hai, we took care of it. A scheduling conflict with Cathy Barton occurred. She had requested time off next month to go visit her brother Trowa for his twenty-four birthday, and Gina accidentally scheduled her for our fashion show in Paris. All is well with my top model now, though - she'll be with her brother next month for his birthday," Naomi explained.

"You sure it's not Wufei she's going to see?" Feilong asked as he held her chair out for her. Their lunch was already on the table.

"Thank you, koi. And it's probably both of them. She hasn't gotten over Wufei. I'm worried about her," Naomi said as she sat down, a frown of concern on her lovely face. Cathy Barton, the sister of Preventer Agent Trowa Barton and the former girlfriend of Preventer Agent Chang Wufei, was the face of *NAOMI* (Naomi's haute couture women's fashion label and fashion house), and she was Naomi's top model and one of the galaxy's top supermodels. For three months now Cathy had not been herself because of the breakup with Agent Chang. Naomi was deeply concerned about her top model.

Feilong kissed Naomi affectionately on the forehead as acknowledgment of her thanks for pulling her chair out for her; then he rounded the small table and sat down in his chair across from her. They were in the private dining room of their mansion having lunch because they both preferred the coziness of the room over the much more spacious and formal dining room down the hall. The dining table they were seated at right now was just big enough for the two of them – which suited them just fine, it was just the way they liked it. At this table they were close enough to each other to touch and hold hands whenever they wished. The lunch they were having today was one of their favorites, cooked to perfection by Naomi – Chinese Ginger Beef. Early in their courtship, Naomi had learned how to cook Chinese dishes to perfection, while Feilong had learned how to cook Japanese dishes to perfection. Although Naomi did most of the cooking and enjoyed doing it immensely, Feilong did cook from time to time, and he enjoyed it very much whenever he cooked for his wife.

“It’s going to take Cathy some time to get over Wufei, wú âi. She was very close to him; very much in love with him. They were very public with their romance, and the press and the fans are still gossiping about their unexpected breakup,” Feilong said as he poured some herbal tea for the both of them into their cups. He smirked and added, "I remember seeing Wufei at some of the fashion events Cathy did for you. He always seemed so uncomfortable at them. Probably because Preventer Agents aren't supposed to be seen - even though he was dressed as a civilian at the events, and most of Cathy's fans didn't know him from Adam."

"But his enemies know him when they see him, thus putting Cathy in danger because of her association with him. That's the reason why he ended things with her," Naomi said. "I understand his reasoning, but I feel so sorry for Cathy. I hate seeing her so depressed. If only Wufei could see what his breakup with her is doing to her, I’m sure he would go back to her.”

“If he feels it's best they remain apart because of the dangers of his career, he won’t go back to her. He doesn’t want to put her at risk. I know you have Preventers' Dailius Force safeguarding her night and day when she's on-assignment for you, but no security network is 100% foul-proof - not even Preventers as good as they are,” Feilong reminded gently as he took a bite of his lunch. He immediately started smiling, his eyes closing as he savored the delicious flavors of his lunch. “Mmm-mmm-mmm…my God, Naomi…this is delicious,” he praised.

The brightness of Naomi’s smile rivaled that of the sun’s as she said graciously, “Thank you. I’m glad you like it.”

Feilong opened his eyes and looked at her. “You are a terrific cook like my late mother,” he said softly.

Naomi saw the shadow of sadness in his dark blue eyes at the mentioning of his beloved late mother. She had been very dear to him; as dear to him as Naomi’s own late mother and father had been to her. ‘At least he still has his father,’ she thought solemnly as she began eating her lunch. She blinked back the sudden rush of tears as thoughts of her own beloved parents came to mind.

Feilong noticed the change in his wife’s mood and whispered, “I’m sorry, wú âi, I didn’t mean to upset you by mentioning my mother. I just wanted you to know that your cooking skills are in the same league as hers were, and she was one of the best cooks in all of China, I think.”

Naomi smiled at her husband and said, “It’s okay, koi. Never hold back from speaking about your parents to me. I love hearing about your mother and father.”

“That goes both ways, wú âi. I love hearing about your parents too. Asami used to talk to Mik and me about them all the time while we were attending Oxford,” Feilong said seriously. “And Asami talked a lot about you too. Talked about how beautiful and sweet you are. I fell in love with you just by listening to what he said about you.” He chuckled softly. “I think he was originally trying to get Mik interested in you when he talked about you – he didn’t think a Chinaman would be interested in a Japanese maiden because of the bitter history between our two peoples. He was wrong. Mik was already head-over-heels in love with Delilah Siyijah, and I was in love with you. All that was left to do was for me to meet you.”

“And met me you did…at my cotillion. Ryuichi brought you and Mik to the event because he wanted to show his baby sister off to his two very best friends. I fell in love with you that night, koi,” Naomi whispered; her gaze soulful as she stared across the table at Feilong.

Feilong swallowed hard. Her gaze was mesmerizing. He wanted to come across the table, gather her up into his arms, carry her upstairs, and make passionate love to her for the rest of the day and night. He resisted the urge to do so, even though Naomi’s doctor had assured both of them that lovemaking would not harm their baby so long as they were both careful, and Feilong was a very gentle and very tender lover (as if Feilong knew how to be any other way with his sweet Naomi).

They ate in silence for a few moments, enjoying each other’s company as they both reminisced about their first meeting at Naomi’s cotillion ten years ago. They didn’t admit to their feelings that night, did not even start dating until Naomi was twenty-five, but they became best friends that night and had remained each other’s best friend ever since as their romantic love grew over the years into the happy marriage they had now.

“Who were you talking to on the phone when I came to get you for lunch?” Naomi asked curiously, breaking the companionable silence between them.

Feilong sighed wearily as the coldness of Asami's tone during their phone conversation earlier replayed in his mind. “Your brother called me. He, Eiri Yuki and K Winchester had a favor to ask of me regarding Gundam Force safeguarding Akihito and BAD LUCK. They want me to find out additional information about the Gundam Force Agents because they are uncertain about the security team's and Agent Maxwell's abilities to safeguard Akihito and BAD LUCK effectively,” Feilong answered his wife.

“Didn’t my brother request their services because he felt they would be the best security detail for Akihito and BAD LUCK?” Naomi asked, sounding perplexed.

“Shi, he and Tohma Seguchi both requested Gundam Force’s services because of their reputation of being the very best. Plus…I think they requested their services because Tohma has finally decided to let Agent Quatre Raberba Winner know they are half-brothers,” Feilong said. He found out that secret from best friend Mikhail Arbatov.

“I hope that works out well for Tohma. But why is my brother suddenly questioning Gundam Force’s ability to safeguard Akihito and BAD LUCK?” Naomi asked.

“Agent Duo Maxwell has exhibited some disturbing mood swings that have alarmed your brother and Eiri and K. They want to know if there’s anything in Maxwell’s file that could shed some light on whatever’s going on with him. Since Preventer Agents’ files are kept under tight security, Asami asked me to break into the files and find out everything I can about Maxwell and his teammates,” Feilong explained.

“Feilong, that’s illegal. If Agent Khushrenada got wind of you accessing his agents’ personal files, he would bring the wrath of hell down upon you,” Naomi said; her voice laced with deep concern for her husband’s well-being.

“Khushrenada will never even suspect the files had been breached. I’m the best at hacking into files that no one else can – I’ll be fine, wú âi,” Feilong reassured.

“Hacking into enemy files for the Earth Sphere Alliance is one thing, Lui. You’re doing your part to help protect our galaxy from those who would wreck havoc and unrest upon all of us. But hacking into the files of one of the elite agencies protecting our galaxy is wrong. You cannot do it,” Naomi said.

“Wú âi, I’ll be careful, I promise –” Feilong started.

“No! You will not do it! I forbid you to!” Naomi said forcibly, and Feilong looked at her in shock! She had never talked like that to him before, and he had yet to talk like that to her! The word *forbid* made his ire go up a bit as his ebony eyes flashed with rebellion, but before he could voice his reaction to her command, Naomi softened her voice and said, “Forgive me. I didn’t mean to say it like that. What I meant to say is…you cannot do this, Lui. It could get you into all kinds of trouble with Agent Khushrenada. He doesn’t play when it comes to the protection of his agents’ private files. He will hunt down whoever hacks into their files and punish them to the fullest extent of Preventers’ Law. That sounds very severe to me.”

“Wú âi, I’ll be careful,” Feilong reassured again. When Naomi didn’t relax, he said, “Asami asked this of me. He hasn’t asked anything of me in years. I have to do this, Naomi. He’s my best friend.”

“He turned his back on you six years ago. He’s not your best friend anymore,” Naomi said tensely.

“He’s your brother. You love him,” Feilong soothed.

“He should’ve never asked this of you. He had no right to ask this of you,” Naomi contradicted.

“He’s worried about Akihito’s safety. I would never be able to live with myself if I didn’t do something to help keep Akihito safe. You know how much your brother loves that young man,” Feilong impassioned.

“He still had no right to ask you to do something so dangerous!” Naomi exclaimed, and she stood from the table and turned to storm out of the private dining room! “I can’t stop you from doing it, Lui, but I don’t have to support it!” she growled as she stormed off!

She barely made it halfway down the hallway when she felt Feilong grab her arm and stay her! Gulping deep breaths of air because she was furious, she whirled around and glared at her husband! “When are you going to stop seeking my brother’s approval?! He’s never going to give it, koi! He’s too bitter about what happened to Mama and Papa to ever forgive you and your father!”

“I can’t give up, wú âi. I’ll never give up. Your brother was like a brother to me – he and Mik are like the only brothers I ever had. I love them both dearly,” Feilong intoned passionately; and Naomi could see the love her husband had for her brother in his eyes. “Your brother is my brother-in-law; he’s family to me now. I want him to be my friend again…be my best friend again. I miss him.”

“Koi, he’s never going to be that to you again…just like he’s never going to be the brother I loved and adored again. He’s too bitter about Mama and Papa’s deaths. He’s never going to let go of that bitterness,” Naomi whispered sadly. Then she brightened up a little as she said, “Let me talk to Cathy. Maybe she can shed some light on Gundam Force that would be helpful for my brother and for Eiri and K.”

“Wouldn’t that be like putting Cathy in an awkward position? Her brother and her ex-boyfriend are members of Gundam Force,” Feilong cautioned.

“I would never ask her to betray her brother and her ex-boyfriend, nor their friends,” Naomi said. “But I’m sure she knows something about all of them that she can divulge that wouldn’t be an act of betrayal.” She stared at Feilong. “I can’t let you hack into Preventers’ Files, Lui. Treize Khushrenada would crush you if he learned you did that.”

“I’m a very powerful man, Naomi. I can withstand the likes of Treize Khushrenada. Besides, the man’s one of the kindest human beings in the galaxy. It’s not his nature to be ruthless,” Feilong said.

“Neither is it in your nature either, koi. But let someone come after me and our unborn child, and you can be as ruthless as Lord Breetai Parino of the Romefeller Foundation. And if his beloved agents are compromised in any way, Agent Khushrenada can become ruthless too,” Naomi reminded seriously. She then reached out and took one of Feilong’s hands in both of hers and held it against her heart. She looked up at him with soulful eyes. She was shorter than him by several feet, so he towered over her. “Please, Lui, let me talk to Cathy; let me see what I can find out. Don’t put yourself in danger for my brother who doesn’t deserve your loyalty anymore. He had no right to ask this of you.”

“Naomi – ” Feilong started.

Naomi reached up and laid her fingers across his lips, stopping their movement. “Please,” she implored; her voice raw with emotion. “Please, Lui, please.”

It was rare when Naomi asked anything of Feilong of this serious magnitude, and whenever she did he always gave her what she asked for. It was because she was a good, loving wife that only had his very best interest at heart. Sighing deeply, Feilong nodded, and Naomi breathed a sigh of relief before she leaned up and kissed his lips. “Thank you,” she whispered against his mouth, tears of relief shimmering in her eyes.

Feilong wrapped his arms around her and deepened their kiss. “There’s nothing I would deny you, wú âi,” he whispered into her mouth. They kissed deeply for a long moment, becoming caught up in their feelings for each other. Then Feilong drew back and smiled at her. “You have me wrapped around your little finger; you know that, don’t you?”

She smiled back at him. “Of course, I know that,” she beamed, and he chuckled in response before kissing her again deeply. When their kiss ended – the need to breathe causing their lips to part – Naomi asked a bit breathlessly, “Did…did you tell my brother about the baby?”

Feilong’s expression grew forlorn as he murmured solemnly, “Shi, I did.”

“What did he say?” Naomi asked, her gaze searching his for answers.

“He said he was happy for you. But he would not commit to coming to see the baby over the holidays,” Feilong answered gently.

“Oh,” Naomi mumbled, and she lowered her gaze as pain stabbed through her heart. She wanted her brother here for the holidays so that he could bond with his niece or nephew. But he didn’t want to come, he wouldn’t commit to coming. ‘It’s because he doesn’t love me anymore. He’s angry at me for marrying the love of my life, for forgiving Lui for protecting his father,’ she thought sadly. Overwhelmed with grief over not having her brother’s love anymore, she dropped her head against her husband’s chest and began to weep; her tears dampening the front of his shirt.

Feilong cradled her close and stroked her hair soothingly as his own eyes teared up over the heartache both he and his wife were feeling over Asami’s disownment of them. They both loved Asami so very much, but he didn’t love them anymore and probably never would again - all because Feilong couldn’t turn his back on his own father, who had not intentionally killed Asami and Naomi’s beloved parents. They had hoped the news of Naomi’s pregnancy would bridge the gap between them and Asami and bring Asami back into their lives again. It seemed now that was not going to happen.

Feilong sighed sadly and tightened his arms around his grieving wife. Life without Ryuichi Asami was going to be hard to endure, but they would have to endure for sake of each other and their future child.

And endure they would.

Naomi's weeping had increased, tearing at Feilong's heart. Unable to stand it any longer and desperate to comfort her, Feilong swept her up into his strong arms and carried her upstairs. As he climbed the stairs with ease, for she was as light as a feather, he felt her nuzzle her face into the crook of his neck. He savored the feel of her, his ever-present desire for her springing to life.

He carried her into their master bedroom, then he sat down upon their king-size bed and scooted back, with her still in his arms, until his back came into contact with the pillows and the headboard of the bed. Reclining back against them, he continued holding her close; his fingers stroking through her hair as he whispered words of comfort to her. He felt her stir in his arms, felt her burrow deeper into him; then she lifted her head and stared at him with eyes full of heartache and grief over the brother who had hurt them both so deeply.

Feilong couldn't stand seeing her looking so sad. He cupped her face in his hand, his thumb caressing her wet cheek; then he leaned down and offered the only comfort he could - himself. He touched his lips to hers.

Naomi moaned, her arms twining about Feilong's neck and hugging him close as her lips parted and she responded deeply and passionately to him. She felt him groan and shift his long, lean body so that he was lying beside her. His hands began undressing her and caressing each inch of bare skin he unveiled. She was beautiful to him; her flawless skin glowing with that special glow all expecting mothers got; her tummy just beginning to curve with the fullness of pregnancy. Feilong caressed her tummy; his palm gliding along the slight curving. She reveled in his caresses, moaning into his mouth as her own hands undressed and caressed him; her hands gliding across his lean, muscled chest; her fingers toying with his nipples. He was beautiful to her; his lean, muscled frame hard and smooth beneath her palms. He groaned in pleasure at her touch and kissed her even more deeply; she responded passionately to him, their mouths melding together, their tongues stroking and tasting. Nothing in the galaxy melted their troubles away quicker than making love together. Making love together always comforted them, restored their fortitude, and reminded them what was most important to them - each other and their future child.

Once they were both undressed and completely naked, Feilong slid in between Naomi's splayed legs and wrapped her thighs around his hips. He then slid his hands underneath her and cupped her bottom; his hands kneading the firm smooth globes as he lifted her upward so that his hard cock could rub along the glistening slit of her mound, stroking across her throbbing clit.

Naomi cried out softly and rubbed herself against her husband's cock; the hard, thick length of the circumcised stalk teasing her damp flesh. She buried her flushed face against his throat and sucked on his collarbone as she rocked against him, silently begging him to take her; her body aching for his possession of her.

Feilong closed his eyes as he savored her passionate response to him; the feel of her mouth sucking the taut skin of his collarbone and the feel of her steamy wetness slickening his aching cock almost undoing him. He teased her a few minutes more, then he slid a pillow underneath her bottom to hike her up higher; then he wrapped her legs around his waist and opened her fully to him. Kissing her deeply and looking into her passion-glazed eyes, he arched his hips forward and thrust gently into her hot, wet core.

Both of them moaned in unison as their bodies joined and they became as one. Kissing her deeply, Feilong groaned into her hungry mouth, "W ai n, wu ai...W ai n."

Naomi scrunched at his long hair with her hands as he trailed his mouth from hers to engulf one of her nipples in his mouth. He suckled it strongly yet gently, and she cried out in pleasure as she met every one of his thrusts with one of her own; her moist insides clenching around his hard length. "Ooh, Lui...Lui...Aishiteru...Aishiteru."

"I know, wu ai. I know," Feilong groaned back as he continued rocking their bodies together; his mouth engulfing her breast again as he slid his hand between their bodies and parted her ebony curls to tease and stroke her throbbing clit.

Naomi stiffened and screamed as she came in a rush of achy pleasure. Her legs squeezed Feilong's waist as her insides spasmed around his thick cock; her wetness bathing his cock.

Feilong groaned at the feel of her powerful climax and thrust a few more times before stiffening and flooding her channel with his seed; his own climax powerful and achingly sweet in its intensity.

They returned from their shared high to hold each other close, savoring the comfort of each other as thoughts of Asami returned. "He loves you, wu ai. He'll come around in time," Feilong reassured.

Naomi sighed and hid her face against her husband's neck. She hoped Asami would come around in time. He was all she had left of her birth family, and she didn't want to lose him too.

'I won't let you lose him, wu ai,' Feilong vowed silently as he tightened his arms around her and comforted her. 'I won't let you lose him.'

 

~*~

 

Asami and Akihito’s suite  
The Penthouse Suites’ Floor  
The Royal Regent Hotel  
Downtown District of Lunar Colony 6  
The Milky Way Galaxy

Late evening LST…

 

The hot sudsy water felt good against his skin as Akihito sank down into its soothing depths. He sighed appreciatively; then he allowed himself to be gathered back against a hard, smooth chest as Asami embraced him. Soft candlelight bathed the bathroom in golden brilliance; the soothing melody of soft contemporary ballads from various artists including BAD LUCK and Ryuichi Sakuma along with the scent of honeysuckle-sandalwood bubble bath enveloped the soon-to-be-lovers in wondrous joy.

Asami leaned back into the curve of the tub with his long legs bent; Akihito wrapped securely in Asami’s strong muscled arms and cradled between Asami’s strong muscled legs; Akihito resting back against Asami’s strong, muscled chest. All thoughts about Naomi, Feilong and Gundam Force were forgotten as Asami and Akihito enjoyed the presence of each other. Asami pressed a kiss against Akihito’s temple and asked softly, “Is this all right, itoshii, me holding you like this? Is the water warm enough for you?”

“Mmm…it’s perfect. You’re perfect,” Akihito moaned appreciatively as he snuggled back against Asami.

Asami chuckled deeply and murmured, “I’m glad you’re happy, itoshii.”

“Hai, I am, Asami-san. I am,” Akihito murmured back pleasedly, his eyes closing as he relaxed back even more against Asami.

Asami smiled. “I love it when you call me that,” he whispered; then he pressed his lips against Akihito’s temple again; then he nuzzled his cheek against Akihito’s soft hair before sitting back and allowing his gaze to feast upon the glorious being reclining in his arms.

Akihito was simply…beautiful. Bathed in soft candlelight, the young photographer was exquisite – his honey-blond hair silky and luxurious; his face chiseled and lean and angelic-looking; his skin soft and glowing but not entirely smooth because of the patches of scars here and there across his back, his shoulders, his chest, his tummy and his privates; his body whipcord-lean and trim; his arms and chest lightly muscled; his legs long and lightly muscled. He was simply beautiful, and Asami found himself drowning in the lad’s beauty as he savored every inch of the glorious feast. His mouth watered in anticipation of sampling that glorious feast.

Unable to deny himself of the glorious feast any longer, he reached for a wet washcloth and a bar of the fragrant honey-sandalwood soap and lathered the washcloth with the soap. He then began washing Akihito, rubbing the soft, soapy washcloth down each of Akihito’s arms and across Akihito’s chest, shoulders and neck, causing a moan of pleasure to bubble from Akihito’s lips. Asami smiled and asked softly, “You like this, itoshii? You like how I’m bathing you?” He glided the soapy washcloth down Akihito’s flat tummy and back up again to whorl around Akihito’s pectorals and nipples, causing the nipples to harden into tight knots of need, and Akihito arched and gasped softly again in pleasure. Asami nuzzled his lips against Akihito’s ear and husked, “You are so responsive, itoshii. I hadn’t expected you to be so eager and hungry for my touch.” He was delighted the young man was finding pleasure in his touch. He whorled the soapy washcloth around the nipples again, eliciting another cry of pleasure from Akihito’s lips.

Breathing deeply, Akihito whispered rawly, “I never thought…I never dreamed…I would crave another’s touch…like I crave yours. I never craved…the touches of those…who hurt me. I loathed their touch. I despised it. But you…you Asami-san…you are so different from all of them…so gentle and tender with me…so loving with me. I love your touch. I yearn for your touch. I respond to your touch because…I know you love me…you love me…ooh, Asami-san…you love me…you love me…” Burying his face in the crook of Asami’s neck, Akihito let another cry of pleasure escape him as Asami caressed his nipples again with the soapy washcloth.

Asami pressed his lips against Akihito’s forehead and continued teasing Akihito’s nipples with the washcloth, raking the soapy washcloth across the tight buds over and over again, causing Akihito to shiver and moan repeatedly in pleasure. “I love you,” Asami murmured as he pressed another kiss to Akihito’s forehead; Akihito’s silky hair caressing his cheek. “I love you so much, itoshii. From the moment I laid eyes on you I’ve loved you. And I always will, itoshii. I always will.”

“Ooh, Asami-san…” Akihito gasped; his head turning, his lips fumbling across Asami’s jaw line to find Asami’s lips. Asami dipped his head, allowing Akihito to find his lips, and when Akihito kissed Asami, Asami nearly dropped the washcloth as Akihito devoured his mouth; Akihito kissing Asami hungrily, yearningly, almost desperately.

“I’m yours, itoshii…I’m yours,” Asami groaned into Akihito’s mouth; Asami sensing what was causing Akihito’s desperation. “Nothing will ever take me from you…I’m yours forever, Akihito. Don’t fear losing me. You’ll never lose me…I’ll never leave you,” he soothed; his mouth opening wide to kiss Akihito deeply. Akihito whimpered and tried to eat Asami, so desperate was Akihito for Asami’s love and devotion. Akihito had never had anyone to love him, not since the brutal deaths of his parents so many years ago. He was dying to be loved, to be cared for, to matter to someone…to matter to Asami.

“I love you,” Akihito whimpered as tears of need slipped unnoticed down his face. Asami kissed at the tears. “Asami-san…I love you. Please…please…don’t…don’t ever stop loving me. I need you, Asami-san…I need your love so much. Since the day I lost my parents…I’ve yearned for someone to love me…to care for me…because they had loved me and cared for me…and I’ve felt so alone without them. So afraid without them. I had no one to turn to when they died...no one to help me…to save me when…those men…took me…made me be something…I didn’t want to be! I never wanted to be a whore! Asami, I never wanted to be a whore!” Akihito was crying now; his raw sobs tearing at Asami’s heart.

“I know, itoshii, I know,” Asami soothed as he kissed Akihito again. “I know you never wanted what happened to you. You’re not at fault for it, itoshii. You were a child…just a child.” Asami’s own tears started to fall, his heart grieving with sympathy for the young man in his arms. “If Mik and I hadn’t come upon you that day in Sri Lanka five years ago…I never would’ve been gifted with the honor and pleasure of meeting you…getting to know you…falling in love with you.” Asami kissed Akihito again; then Asami drew back and looked at Akihito. Akihito’s expression was one of deep heartache and pain. “You are a wonderful, sensitive young man, Akihito. A gifted young man. An intelligent young man. You have so much to give…so much love in your heart despite all that you’ve suffered. I love you. I long to make you happy. I yearn to rid you of your fears and doubts and uncertainties.” He stroked Akihito’s tear-streaked face. “You have nothing to fear from me. I will never hurt you. I will cherish you…honor you…respect you…and love you forever. Only death will ever take me from you…and I’m not planning on dying anytime soon. I plan on living for a very long time with you by my side.”

“Don’t die! Please, Asami…don’t die!” Akihito suddenly whimpered; his gaze tearful and pain-filled as he gazed at Asami. “Please…don’t die. I can’t lose you. I can’t,” he pleaded again.

Asami chose his words carefully as he answered, “I can’t control death, itoshii, but I can promise to be with you for the rest of my life. Be there for you through good times and bad. To love you and cherish you and take care of you for as long as God allows me to.”

“Where was God when I lost my parents?! Where was God when I was raped the first time?! Where was God when I was forced to give myself to men…and pleasure them with a gun pointed at my head?! Don’t talk to me about God! He wasn’t there for me! He *ABANDONED* me!” Akihito snarled in sudden anger; his tearful gaze wrought with anguish and despair.

“Oh, Akihito,” Asami moaned strickenly; unable to answer the young man because he had those same questions for God too. He couldn’t understand how a loving God could let Akihito suffer the way Akihito had in the past. Hugging Akihito close, Asami pledged, “I’ll schedule myself for a physical when we return to Earth. I’m sure my doctor will say I’m fine, and I’ll give you a copy of the medical report so that you’ll see I’m fine. Maybe if you see for yourself I’m fine…you’ll be at ease and not worry about losing me to death anytime soon.”

"Go see your friend Dr. Curtis while we're here on L6," Akihito suggested. The sooner he learned Asami was okay, the better he would feel about Asami's mortality.

Asami hadn't thought about having Imuzi check him out when he had mentioned to Dee to go see Imuzi. Akihito's suggestion was a good one. "How about I schedule us both for physicals with Dr. Curtis tomorrow morning? I'm sure she'll squeeze us in," Asami suggested. Akihito nodded in acquiesce; his gaze shadowed as he stared worriedly at Asami. "I'm sure I'm fine, itoshii. I take very good care of myself," Asami soothed; his fingers stroking through Akihito's soft honey-blond hair.

“You could die in an accident…or be killed! You could die right before my eyes, and I’d be powerless to stop it; just like I was powerless to stop my parents from dying! You could be healthy and still die!” Akihito cried fearfully.

Asami tightened his arms around the young man. He had no idea Akihito harbored this kind of fear – fear of losing Asami to death. But it made sense for the young man to fear losing Asami to death; Akihito had lost his parents to death at a very young age and had never recovered from the loss.

“I’ll be careful, itoshii. I’ll be very careful with myself so that the likelihood of something bad happening to me will be less likely to happen,” Asami promised.

“That’s not enough! I need more, Asami! I need to know you’ll never die…you’ll never leave me!” Akihito whimpered; his tearful gaze searching Asami’s worried gaze.

Asami was baffled. He didn’t know how to combat this sort of fear Akihito harbored. “We’re only promised *now*, itoshii; not the future,” he said quietly. “We can only live in the *now*, and hope for a long future together. A happy future together.” He saw pain flare in Akihito’s tearful gaze. “I wish I could promise you something more concrete, but I can’t. All I can promise you is *now*…and the hope of a long, happy future together.”

Akihito made a frantic, fearful gesture with his hands that broke Asami’s heart. “It’s not enough! You don’t understand! I can’t lose you! I can’t!” Akihito sobbed.

“Itoshii, I’m with you. I’m with you right now, and I plan to be with you for as long as I live. I understand your fear of losing me, and I promise you I’ll be with you for as long as I breathe. Let that be enough for you, itoshii. Please let that be enough for you,” Asami pleaded rawly.

Akihito lowered his head in defeat; his heart aching as he gave up. Asami didn’t understand. Asami didn’t understand that he was the center of Akihito's world, that without Asami, life would not be worth living or fighting for anymore for Akihito. Asami meant everything to Akihito. Everything.

Akihito felt Asami lift his chin so that he was looking at Asami again. He felt Asami’s thumb brush a trail of tears away. “I’m with you now, itoshii. You have me. And for as long as I live, you will have me,” Asami pledged softly; his heart in his eyes. “I’ll never stop loving you. I’ll never willingly leave you, itoshii. I’ll never willingly leave you.” Asami captured Akihito’s lips again in a searing kiss; and Akihito moaned and responded fervently to the kiss. 

As they kissed deeply; Asami resumed washing Akihito, and Asami became aware again of the various scars adorning his beloved’s body. It made his heart ache to see such brutality upon his sweet Aki-chan. He shoved his grief aside as he concentrated on washing Akihito and reassuring Akihito that he was there with him and had no intention of ever willingly leaving him. He rinsed Akihito clean a few minutes later, and when Akihito reached for another washcloth and lathered it up with soap, then turned around in the water to face Asami, Asami watched as Akihito washed him.

Akihito’s touch was shy at first, his hand trembling as he sniffled, fighting back tears that wanted to fall. As his touch became more sure, more confident when he realized Asami liked the way he was washing him, he whispered rawly, “You are my world, Asami-san. My entire life. I would cease to live if you died. I would die with you if you died.” He whorled the soapy washcloth across Asami’s broad shoulders and down Asami’s wide chest; his gaze lowered so as not to see the disappointment he knew he would see in Asami’s steel-gray eyes right now. He feared he was a disappointment to Asami for relying on him so heavily, but he couldn’t help it. Asami was the center of everything to him, and he could no more deny that than deny breathing.

Asami watched Akihito closely. Asami very much liked the way Akihito was washing him, and would have said so had Akihito hadn’t just admitted how important Asami had become to him. The lad had a deep-rooted fear of losing someone else he loved to death, and Asami knew it was a fear that would probably live with Akihito for the rest of his life. Wanting desperately to soothe Akihito, Asami whispered, “You are the center of my world too, Akihito-chan. I’d be lost without you.”

“But you’d live on without me,” Akihito murmured sadly as he continued washing Asami; the soapy washcloth whirling around Asami’s pectorals now, drawing closer and closer to Asami’s stiff nipples. “Because you’re stronger than me…you’re not weak like me. You can survive on your own. I can’t. I can’t survive on my own. I can’t survive without you.” Gently he whorled the soapy washcloth across Asami’s nipples, causing them to harden into knots of need.

Asami groaned softly at the feel of his nipples tightening as Akihito washed them. But his mind was focused on what Akihito had just said, and he watched Akihito closely as he replied gently, “You are stronger than you realize, Akihito. You survived losing your parents. You survived years of abuse. You can survive losing me when I pass someday – ” Akihito’s gaze shot up to look at Asami; and the fear Asami saw in those indigo-blue depths tore at his heart, “ – but I pray that day is a long time in coming,” Asami continued gently. His gaze held Akihito’s. “I don’t ever want to die and leave you, itoshii, and if I had my way, I would never die and leave you; I would live with you forever.”

Akihito lowered his gaze again, blinking back tears. “I love you,” he murmured rawly as he continued washing Asami’s chest.

Asami stared worriedly at Akihito’s honey-blond head; Asami unable to do anything more to reassure the young photographer. “I love you too,” Asami whispered; his voice thick with emotion. He hoped his declaration of love would bring some measure of comfort to his wounded itoshii.

Akihito sighed deeply as his heart thrilled and pained at Asami’s declaration. He continued bathing Asami’s chest; his gaze traveling over the lean, muscled expanse appreciatively. “You’re beautiful, Asami-san. Very beautiful,” Akihito praised, attempting to forget his fear of losing Asami to death as he tenderly swirled the soapy washcloth all over Asami’s chest. When the washcloth raked gently across Asami’s stiff nipples again, he heard Asami’s soft groan of pleasure. Concentrating on that groan of pleasure, Akihito looked up at Asami and caught Asami staring at him heatedly. Experimentally, Akihito raked the soapy washcloth across the nipples again, and a tiny gasp escaped Asami’s lips as Asami’s back arched slightly in pleasurable reaction.

Akihito suddenly realized that the brutal training he had received as a sex slave had taught him a few tricks he still remembered. He still remembered how to touch and please a man. He knew how to touch and please Asami. Fear and hunger gnawed at Akihito’s gut as he struggled over what to do. He wanted to touch and pleasure Asami more, but he was afraid to do more than caress Asami’s nipples because he didn’t want Asami to think badly of him; to think of him as wanton and whorish.

Asami saw the struggle in Akihito’s eyes and whispered huskily, “Touch me, Aki-chan. Let me feel your touch. Show me what you can do. I won’t hurt you, itoshii. I won’t reject you. I don’t think badly of you. I think you’re wonderful. I think you’re perfect.”

Akihito chuckled nervously. “*Aki-chan*? That’s cute. I like it,” he said lightly; yet his hand holding the washcloth trembled against Asami’s chest.

Asami watched Akihito closely. “You have nothing to fear, Aki-chan; nothing to be nervous about. Trust me, Aki-chan. Trust yourself to me,” Asami persuaded softly; the truth of his words glowing in his steel-gray gaze.

Akihito swallowed hard. Then…he threw caution to the wind…abandoned his nervousness and fear…and leaned forward to capture Asami’s hardened, soapy nipple within his mouth.

The sweet, tangy taste of honey from the honey-sandalwood soap filled Akihito’s mouth, the flavor pleasant because of the honey, and not harmful if ingested. Akihito loved honey. He flicked his tongue across the knot of flesh, laving it tenderly; then biting it gently with his teeth. He felt Asami’s wet hand tangle in his honey-blond hair and scrunch it as a deep rumbling groan sounded from Asami’s chest. Akihito suckled the nipple gently; then he bit it again, toying with it with his teeth, using his learned skills at foreplay to give Asami pleasure.

Asami groaned and watched as Akihito toyed with his nipple; Akihito's tongue laving at the crest before his lips engulfed the nipple again and suckled it. Asami hadn’t expected Akihito to do something like this to him; nor had he expected Akihito to know anything about foreplay and be an expert at it. Akihito’s captors had taught Akihito how to give pleasure, Asami realized, and although it broke Asami’s heart to know that his beloved had suffered greatly while learning how to pleasure a man, he was grateful that Akihito did know how to give him pleasure. Akihito was magnificent at it. Akihito was as good at foreplay as Asami was, and Asami knew he was good at it – he’d had years of practice at it, starting with his first lover, an older woman when he was fifteen years old. Asami knew his way around the bedroom; knew his way around men and women both, knew how to give tremendous pleasure to both sexes. But it had been five years since he’d last had a lover in his bed, and his body was aching to have Akihito in his bed writhing and moaning and peaking with him in pleasure.

Emboldened by Asami's reaction to him, Akihito trailed a line of soft, fiery kisses up Asami's neck and over Asami's chin to Asami's lips. Akihito's lips hovered over Asami's lips, and Asami felt his lips ache for the feel of Akihito's lips upon them. For a long moment, a searing stare passed between them; then Akihito closed the gap between them and seized Asami's lips.

The kiss was fiery, passionate, and a tad frantic. Akihito kissed Asami deeply; Akihito's tongue delving into Asami's mouth to taste deeply of Asami's minty flavor. Akihito's left arm slid around Asami's neck, while Akihito's right hand trailed down Asami's lean, flat tummy and dipped underneath the warm, soapy water to encircle Asami's stiff, circumcised cock and heavy sacs.

Asami jerked and he gasped softly into Akihito's mouth as he felt Akihito's hand close around his hard flesh. He hadn't expected Akihito to touch him *there*, and the sensation Akihito's hand caused as the young man began pumping Asami's cock and stroking Asami’s sacs expertly nearly caused Asami to come right then and there! It had been five years since Asami had last felt another's touch upon his aching flesh, and it was the first time he had ever felt Akihito touch him so intimately. Akihito was good at it; very good - his fingers fondling the heavy sacs; his palm gliding up and down the hard, smooth shaft; his thumb rubbing against the pulsating head, teasing the slit; causing Asami to shudder and groan deeply in pleasure. The warm, sudsy water swooshed around them gently as Akihito stroked and caressed Asami. Asami deepened their kiss; his tongue stabbing gently into Akihito's honey-sweet mouth as the pleasure and need increased inside Asami.

Ending their kiss, Akihito nibbled a path from Asami's mouth to Asami's left ear. Asami's head arched back against the lip of the tub to give Akihito better access to his neck. Akihito nibbled and kissed at Asami's neck; then went back to Asami's left ear. "Asami...Asami-san," Akihito crooned into Asami’s ear; Akihito using a husky seductive tone Asami had never heard Akihito use before. "Come for me, Asami-san...come for me. Let me pleasure you, koishii. Let me pleasure you." Akihito took Asami's earlobe into his mouth and suckled it strongly yet gently. His teeth tenderly bit the lobe as he jerked Asami's cock more firmly yet still gently.

It was nothing but white heat from that moment onward for Asami. A rush of intense pleasure ran through his being as he climaxed; his body stiffening, his hands gripping the lip of the tub. His handsome face was flushed; his eyes closing as his lips opened on a silent cry of elation. His cock spasmed and jerked inside Akihito’s caressing hand, and creamy white cum squirted into the sudsy water; thick, rich ropes of essence that continued to come and come as Akihito continued to milk Asami’s cock of every ounce of seed it held.

When the pleasure subsided, Asami opened his eyes and breathed deeply. He looked at Akihito heatedly and murmured huskily, “Aki-chan…my God…that was…magnificent.”

Akihito smiled elatedly even as he blushed shyly. “I take it I pleased you?” he asked softly.

“Oh God, yes!” Asami groaned as he leaned forward and captured Akihito’s lips in a searing kiss; his hand tangling in Akihito’s hair and holding Akihito captive as he plundered Akihito’s mouth deeply and hungrily.

Akihito moaned and responded feverishly to Asami’s kiss; Akihito’s wet hands sliding up into Asami’s black hair and scrunching it as Asami wrapped his arms around Akihito and pressed their wet, sudsy naked bodies together. Akihito gasped into Asami’s mouth as Asami’s renewed hard cock grazed against Akihito’s stiff cock.

Instantly, the mood changed as old memories surfaced in Akihito’s mind – dark memories that caused his body to stiffen and his hands to leave Asami’s hair to grip hard at Asami’s broad shoulders. Asami felt the change in Akihito, and Asami withdrew from their kiss to look concernedly at Akihito. Asami saw apprehension in Akihito’s indigo-blue gaze. “Do you want me to stop, itoshii? Am I moving too fast for you?” he asked concernedly.

Akihito squeezed his eyes shut and bit his lower lip as he fought against the war going on within him. Part of him wanted to run and hide, get as far away from Asami as possible because sex hurt; sex was never pleasurable for him; sex was rape for him. But the other part of him wanted to experience the pleasure Asami swore he could give him. He wanted to feel what Asami had felt when Asami had climaxed a few minutes ago. He had never had a climax, had no clue how good it felt. He wanted to experience it; he wanted to experience it with Asami.

At the touch of gentle fingertips stroking his flushed cheek, Akihito opened his eyes and stared wide-eyedly at Asami. Asami was a rosy-hue beauty – his chiseled face flushed from climaxing, his eyes glowing with renewed passion and hunger; his expression one of deep worry and concern for Akihito. Swallowing hard, Akihito whispered soulfully, “I love you, Asami…and I want you. Truly, I want you. I enjoyed giving you pleasure a few moments ago.”

“But…?” Asami asked, and let the question hang in the air.

“But…this is where I…get scared.” Akihito averted his gaze in shame from Asami’s. “Giving pleasure to someone doesn’t hurt me – even though I didn’t like giving anyone pleasure until now.” He was quiet for a long moment. “Receiving pleasure…I’ve never received pleasure…and allowing my body to be used again by someone else just…terrifies me because of…what I’ve been through. I’m…I’m giving you complete control of my body…and that frightens me. Because...you can do to me…whatever you want…and I can’t stop you.” His voice wobbled with a gut-wrenching sob of despair.

Asami felt his heart cleave with sympathy for his wounded lover. “I would never hurt you, Akihito. I would never force myself on you, nor touch you in a manner that would cause you pain. I would never do anything to you that you did not want nor agreed to,” he soothed as he cupped Akihito’s chin in his hand and forced the young man to look at him again. “You can trust me, Akihito. I will never hurt you. Nor abuse your trust in me,” he pledged sincerely; the truth of his words in his gaze.

Akihito swallowed hard. He wanted to trust Asami; he wanted to believe Asami. But the horrors of the past were blinding him with fear right now even as his body hummed with need and desire for Asami.

Asami could see the conflict going on within Akihito through Akihito’s soulful gaze; could see how deeply Akihito desired him even though Akihito was afraid. Stroking Akihito’s flushed face, Asami whispered, “Do you want to wait? Put this off for now?”

“No!” Akihito nearly screeched; then added more quietly, “No, I don’t want to put this off any longer. I don’t want to wait. I’ll never get beyond my fears if I keep bailing like a coward.”

‘And I’ll lose you if I don’t give myself to you,’ Akihito fretted silently.

“You’re not a coward. Don’t ever say that about yourself again,” Asami said firmly; then his gaze flicked to the pendant around Akihito’s neck. “You are a courageous and honorable man, Akihito Takaba, who has survived much grief in your life thus far. The grief ends here, itoshii. It ends with me. Only happiness and joy for you from here on out. But you have to trust me, Aki-chan. You have to trust yourself with me; trust that I’ll take care of you and be good to you always.”

“I want to,” Akihito said earnestly; tears filling his eyes again. “I want to so much, Asami-san.”

“Then do it,” Asami encouraged as he stroked Akihito’s honey-blond hair. Then he turned Akihito around in his arms until Akihito was resting back against his chest again; Akihito cradled between his legs. Then he pressed a kiss against Akihito’s temple before whispering in Akihito’s ear pleadingly, “Trust me, Akihito. Trust me with all your heart and soul. Trust me inexplicably, itoshii.” He then slid his wet hands down along Akihito’s lean arms, then down Akihito’s lean sides, causing Akihito to shiver in pleasure at his gentle, gliding touch before dipping his hands into the sudsy water and letting his hands glide caressingly down Akihito’s flat, ridged tummy.

Akihito’s tummy quivered at the feel of Asami’s hands, and Akihito felt his hardened cock throb with desire and need. Fear spiked in him even as passion swelled within him. “Koishii…I…I don’t think I can do this…I…” 

His words stopped when he felt Asami’s wet fingers trail up his chest to toy tenderly with his nipples. Asami pulled and tugged on them, rolling the nubbins between fingers and thumbs, and Akihito writhed and cried out softly as his nipples hardened to pleasure-knots of need. Moaning softly, Akihito closed his eyes and did his best to rid himself of fear as he allowed himself to enjoy Asami’s ministrations; allowed Asami to touch him; Asami gently pinching and twisting the little nubbins, then rolling them again between his fingers and thumbs. Akihito shifted against Asami’s body as Akihito arched his back and moaned again in pleasure.

“You like this, itoshii? Does it feel good to you?” Asami asked the young man huskily as he bent his head and tenderly attacked Akihito’s damp neck with his lips, teeth and tongue; nipping, licking and sucking gently at Akihito’s sensitive skin and the platinum chain that held the samurai sword pendant securely around Akihito’s neck. Akihito sighed and nodded in delight at Asami’s question. “Well, there’s more, itoshii. So much more I want to teach you and show you and do to you,” Asami murmured. Sliding his hands down Akihito’s chest again, Asami dipped his fingertip inside Akihito’s navel, then Asami rimmed it until Akihito squirmed and moaned again, the warm sudsy water aiding in Akihito’s movements, causing Akihito’s pert buttocks to rub enticingly against Asami’s pulsating rock-hard cock.

Asami groaned, and he buried his face against Akihito’s silky honey-blond hair. “I love you,” Asami whispered softly as he let his hands dip beneath the water to tenderly encircle Akihito’s jutting circumcised cock and swollen sacs.

Akihito jumped at Asami’s touch, another spike of fear running through Akihito. Then Akihito settled down and moaned, his hips arching wantonly in the water as he sought to thrust all of himself into Asami’s tight grip. Oh, it felt sooo good to be touched like this by Asami; to be stroked and caressed by Asami. There was no roughness, no pain from Asami’s touch; just gentleness and tenderness, and it felt sooo wonderful…sooo gloriously wonderful. "Aah…Asami-san…Asami-san,” Akihito groaned huskily. “Oooh, God, Asami-san…I love you…I trust you…make love to me. Please, koishii…make love to me.”

Asami felt his heart leap at Akihito’s sweet words. The lad finally trusted him completely. He took full advantage of that trust, nuzzling his lips against Akihito’s temple as he gently, tenderly jerked Akihito’s cock; the sudsy water aiding his strokes. He felt Akihito’s cock quiver and thicken within his grasp, felt Akihito’s sacs grow heavy; heard Akihito moan, and he turned his head to capture Akihito’s lips in a searing kiss. He felt Akihito’s wet hand slide up to tangle in his hair, and he moaned and deepened their kiss; his tongue flicking against Akihito’s tongue and tasting deeply of Akihito’s honey-sweet taste.

Akihito forgot all about his fear as he lost himself in the warmth and passion of Asami. Warm sudsy water swooshed around in the tub as Asami gently jerked Akihito. Akihito’s hips writhed, and he reveled in the feel and taste of Asami as he kissed Asami back hungrily; Akihito’s ass grinding back instinctively against Asami’s throbbing cock.

Asami felt the familiar heat, the familiar ache swell within him again. Letting go of Akihito’s cock, then chuckling softly when Akihito groaned in disappointment, Asami bracketed Akihito’s lean waist, lifted Akihito up a little; then with the aid of the sudsy hot water, Asami used his cock to spread Akihito’s buttocks apart, and when Akihito didn’t resist, but mewled and pleaded with Asami to continue, Asami gently rubbed the tip of his cock against Akihito’s small opening before gently thrusting up into the tight entrance.

Akihito flung his head back and cried out softly as he felt Asami enter his body for the first time ever. It had been five years since Akihito was last breached, and that last time had hurt so badly. This time, it didn’t hurt, for Asami was going slowly and was being very careful and gentle with him, and the sudsy water help make the entry smooth and easy, and Akihito felt no pain, no discomfort, just a wonderful stretching sensation that made him writhe and gyrate atop Asami’s lap. Asami felt the warmth and tightness of Akihito’s flesh encase him, felt the scar tissue that lined the channel hug him, and it broke his heart to feel the old healed wounds. But he didn’t concentrate on that, he concentrated on how good Akihito felt and on giving Akihito pleasure as he gripped Akihito’s trim hips and rocked the lad in a rhythm that was both satisfying and pleasing to the both of them.

They moved together as one – Akihito’s hips rocking back and forth; Asami’s ass lifting and lowering in the water as he speared his cock gently into Akihito’s body; the tightness of Akihito’s channel rippling around Asami’s engorged cock; Asami’s swollen tip butting gently against the sensitive gland of nerves deep inside Akihito’s body. The sudsy water rippled and sloshed about in the tub, some of it spilling out onto the floor as Asami’s and Akihito’s movements became more urgent, more frantic. Moans of pleasure spilled from their lips as they kissed repeatedly; their tongues gliding, touching, tasting deeply of each other. Asami’s hand encircled Akihito’s cock again, and Asami began jerking it again – gently yet firmly this time; his fingers tugging tenderly at the sacs at the base of Akihito’s cock.

Then, something wonderful happened. The lovers stiffened at the same time as a powerful climax ripped through them simultaneously. It was their very first climax together, and Akihito's very first climax ever, and it rocked them both to the very cores of their beings.

“Asami! Oooh...Asami!” Akihito cried out rawly as his insides rippled around his lover’s thick shaft; his essence erupting into the sudsy water. Intense pleasure burned through him, taking his breath away; his cock throbbing with achy sweetness. “Ooooh, Asami…Asami…Asami-san!” he moaned brokenly. He had no idea lovemaking would feel sooo good! 

“Akihito-chan…Aaah, Akihito-chan,” Asami groaned quietly as he spilled his essence deep, deep within Akihito’s body; his cock pulsating with pleasure. He hadn't felt pleasure this good, this intense in years!

They shuddered against each other, more of the sudsy water sloshing out of the tub and spilling onto the floor before they both settled down and drifted back to earth from their shared incredible high.

Asami pressed his lips against Akihito’s temple and whispered, “Did I please you, itoshii?”

“Hai, you did…you did,” Akihito murmured back as he closed his eyes and rested back against Asami; Akihito savoring how good he felt right now. He felt amazing! He was exhausted, but pleasantly so; tingly sensation still flowing through his entire body. He turned his head and nuzzled his cheek against Asami’s chest. “Now you won’t leave me,” he mumbled drowsily without realizing it; his breathing evening out as he began to drift off to sleep.

Asami heard Akihito’s drowsy comment, and Asami frowned in confusion; then his gaze widened as he realized what the drowsy comment had meant. “Akihito. Akihito, wake up. Don’t fall asleep,” Asami said as he shook Akihito’s shoulder; then he turned Akihito around so that he could cup Akihito’s face in his hands and look at Akihito.

Akihito looked adorable as he struggled in between wakefulness and sleep. “Mmm…I’m so tired, Asami-san. Lovemaking…its strenuous work,” he mumbled with a goofy grin.

Asami stroked Akihito’s cheek; then Asami asked Akihito carefully, “You said: “Now you won’t leave me”. What did you mean by that, itoshii? Did you mean if you didn’t let me make love to you…I would leave you?”

Akihito came fully awake now, and he stiffened in Asami’s arms. Shame colored his cheeks as he mumbled mortifiedly, “I…I hadn’t meant to say that.”

“But you did,” Asami said gently, “and I want you to know, even if we hadn’t made love tonight or anytime soon or never, I wouldn’t leave you.” His thumb caressed Akihito’s lips as Akihito stared wide-eyedly at him. “I love you, Akihito Takaba,” Asami intoned passionately. “Whether we ever made love or not…I love you. But I’m grateful you trusted me enough to let me make love to you tonight. Thank you, itoshii. Thank you for trusting me. Thank you for allowing me to make love to you. Your trust in me means the world to me.”

Tears filled Akihito’s eyes as he leaned forward, causing the sudsy water to slosh again in the tub as he whispered back soulfully, “I love you too, Ryuichi Asami…I love you so much…so very much…” His mouth captured Asami’s as tears of joy spilled from his eyes and ran down his face.

Asami groaned as he responded to Akihito’s kiss; Asami’s own tears falling and mingling with Akihito’s tears. “Aishiteru, itoshii…” he moaned deeply against Akihito’s sweet lips. “Aishiteru…”

They kissed slowly and deeply; their hearts light with love and joy for each other and with hope for their grand future together.

 

~*~

 

They migrated to the bedroom and to the king-size bed; their bodies tangled together atop the silky bedsheets; Akihito’s hands caressing Asami’s smooth, hard back as Asami nibbled at the taut tendons of Akihito’s neck; Akihito’s face aglow with bliss as he mewled throatily in pleasure. “Asami-san…aishiteru,” he moaned as Asami kissed his way back up Akihito’s neck and over his chin to capture Akihito’s lips in a hungry kiss.

“Aishiteru, Aki-chan…” Asami whispered back thickly as he tenderly devoured Akihito’s mouth. “I’ve wanted you for so long, itoshii…so very long.”

“You have me. Take me, Asami-san. Make love to me again. Make me yours forever, koishii. Only yours forever,” Akihito pleaded into the hot, wet cavern of Asami’s mouth.

Asami complied; his legs parting Akihito’s legs; his tapered hips slipping in between Akihito’s lean thighs. Leaving Akihito’s mouth, Asami kissed a fiery path down the lad’s chest; Asami’s tongue laving at pebbled nipples before rimming the outer lip of Akihito’s navel. Asami nibbled kisses down Akihito’s flat tummy until Asami reached a thatch of honey-blond curls and a thick beautifully circumcised yet deeply scarred penis. The scarring on the aroused flesh was from the abuse Akihito had endured, and Asami fought the urge to rail in anguish at the pain his Aki-chan had suffered. Opening his mouth, Asami slid it down the throbbing flesh, bathing the scars with his love and passion, and Akihito cried out in delight as wet heat encased him; Asami sucking him tenderly and gently for the first time ever. Asami felt acutely the scar tissue marring the velvety hard flesh, and he bathed the flesh in soothing wet warmth, like his saliva was a healing balm to all of the torment Akihito had ever suffered. Asami’s hands held Akihito’s hips down so that Akihito didn’t thrust too hard into Asami’s mouth and choke the older man. A steady rhythm began as Asami sucked; his head bobbing up and down as he tenderly made love to Akihito orally. He heard Akihito cry out over and over again in rising pleasure and need, felt Akihito’s body shudder against his; felt Akihito’s cock twitch and thicken within his mouth. Sucking strongly yet gently, Asami deep-throated the aching shaft, and with a ragged cry of joy Akihito stiffened then shuddered wildly as he came; his cum spewing over Asami’s tongue and splashing down Asami’s throat as Asami continued to suck; swallowing every ounce of Akihito’s seed and loving the sweet taste of it.

When Akihito was breathing heavily and occasionally twitching with aftershocks of pleasure, Asami glided upwards until his face was leveled with Akihito’s again. Akihito was flushed and sated; his indigo-blue eyes heavy with fatigue and bright with joy. Asami kissed Akihito again, allowing Akihito to taste himself upon Asami’s tongue, and Akihito mewled and devoured Asami’s mouth, loving the sweet taste of himself mixed with the minty freshness of Asami’s unique flavor. When Asami drew back a few moments later to cup Akihito’s face and stare lovingly at the lad, Akihito whispered, “I didn’t know…I never knew another’s mouth could feel…so good sucking me. Before…when it happened…it always hurt…badly.”

“I’ll never hurt you, Akihito-chan,” Asami pledged soulfully; his steel-gray gaze holding Akihito’s indigo-blue gaze captive. “I’ll always touch you gently and tenderly. You’ll never feel any pain from me; I give you my word.”

Akihito turned his head and kissed both of Asami’s warm, calloused palms, then he whispered thickly, “Take me, Asami-san. Make love to me like you did in the tub a while ago. Let me feel you inside of me again. Let me experience that joy again, please.”

“Are you sure? I have lube but…it won’t be as fluid as it was in the tub,” Asami surmised; a worried frown marring his handsome face. “Don’t feel you have to do this in order to keep me, Akihito. I’m with you, itoshii. You’re stuck with me.”

Akihito reached up and smoothed Asami’s worried frown away with his fingertips; then he let his fingertips trail down Asami’s face until he reached Asami’s lips. Tenderly, he traced the lips then caressed his thumb against the lower lip. He felt Asami’s breath stutter in his throat and heard Asami moan slightly in pleasure. “I’m sure, Asami-san, and I’m not doing this to keep you. I know I have you now, and I trust you. I trust you completely,” Akihito whispered truthfully, soulfully; and with that said, Asami reached for a pillow and instructed Akihito to lift his hips so that he could slide the pillow underneath Akihito’s ass.

Akihito did as he was told, and Asami slid the pillow into place. Akihito settled his ass down on the pillow, and Asami explained, “This will hike your bottom up so that it’ll be easier for me to slip into you.” Asami then reached for the tube of lubrication on the bedside table and popped the cap; his fingers squeezing a large dollop of the gel into the palm of his hand; then he reached down in between Akihito’s legs and applied the gel on the sensitive skin in between Akihito’s buttocks. Asami then coated his fingers with more of the gel; then Asami watched Akihito’s face closely as he slid his hand in between Akihito’s buttocks again, and two of his fingers stroked at the gelled slickness of Akihito's flesh before his fingers gently and tenderly thrust into Akihito’s small, gel-slicked hole.

Akihito cried out; his eyes closing as he felt two of Asami’s thick fingers breach him. It stung a little this time; no hot, sudsy water to soothe the loving invasion this time. He felt Asami’s fingers stretch carefully within him, and it felt as though Asami’s fingers were going to split him in two. Then he felt those fingers curl, felt them rub against the sensitive gland of his prostate, and he cried out again as his body writhed with exquisite pleasure.

Asami kept caressing Akihito’s prostate as he tenderly thrust his thick fingers in and out of Akihito’s opening, scissoring his fingers gently, stretching Akihito carefully. When he felt Akihito was sufficiently stretched, he withdrew his fingers and lubed his cock with some of the gel, biting his lip to stifle his groan of pleasure as his hand smoothed the gel onto his rock-hard erection. He then settled himself in between Akihito’s splayed legs and tenderly nudged the aching tip of his cock against Akihito’s tiny hole.

Akihito stiffened suddenly as he remembered how painful it could be to have a cock shoved up inside of him, and he gripped Asami’s muscled biceps as he stared wide-eyedly at Asami.

Asami saw the fear in Akihito’s eyes and whispered, “You’re safe, Aki-chan. I won’t hurt you. I’ll be very gentle and tender with you.”

Akihito swallowed hard, tears of shame filling his eyes. “Forgive me. I…I don’t mean to fear you, Asami-san. I love you!” he implored anxiously.

“I know you love me,” Asami whispered back before leaning down to kiss Akihito’s trembling lips. “I love you too, itoshii,” he murmured against Akihito’s lips, and Akihito closed his eyes and let his tears fall as happiness and joy filled his heart and soul.

Asami kissed Akihito deeply as one of Asami’s hands slid in between their bodies to caress Akihito’s hardening cock as Asami’s cock tenderly thrust into Akihito’s tiny hole and into the warm, slick channel of Akihito’s body. So distracted was Akihito by Asami’s masterful kissing and experienced caressing that he didn’t realize he’d been breached until he felt the tip of Asami’s cock butt gently against the sensitive gland of his prostate. Intense pleasure infused Akihito, and he cried out into Asami’s mouth as Asami began a gentle thrusting motion that felt sooo good, it caused Akihito to wrap his long legs around Asami’s trim waist and hold on tightly as Akihito’s hips arched and he rode along with Asami up the mountain towards the peak.

Asami groaned and buried his face in Akihito’s hair as he picked up the pace; his cock throbbing as he speared Akihito’s body over and over again tenderly and gently. Akihito mewled in pleasure; his incoherent words of love whispered huskily into Asami’s ear as they moved together as one, both straining to reach the top of the mountain. And then it happened; they reached the top together; their bodies stiffening as achy pleasure pierced them both; then they both cried out softly as their cocks swelled and burst; Akihito’s cum splashing into Asami’s hand; Asami’s cum squirting into the rippling contracting channel of Akihito’s body as Akihito's unbelievably tight walls pulsated around Asami's cock, and both men shuddered and quaked against each other as they climaxed long and hard and elatedly.

Asami nuzzled Akihito’s warm throat as they both calmed down and return to reality. Akihito caressed Asami’s smooth, muscled back; Akihito's legs still wrapped around Asami’s waist cradling Asami close as Akihito murmured thickly into Asami’s ear, “I never knew it could feel sooo good, Asami-san. It felt wonderful. Ooh, Asami-san, it felt wonderful.”

Overwhelmed with joy over how good Akihito felt, Asami seized Akihito’s lips in a hungry kiss that instantly hardened Asami again. Still within Akihito’s body, Asami began rocking his hips again, thrusting his cock gently and tenderly in and out of Akihito's body and up against Akihito’s pulsating prostate. Akihito mewled in pleasure into Asami’s mouth as he shuddered and moved with Asami; his cock twitching within Asami’s tightening grip as Asami pumped Akihito’s cock again. It was only a few moments before they were stiffening again, crying out each other’s name into each other’s mouths as they climaxed again; the pleasure sweet and intense and deeply satisfying.

“Aishiteru, Ryuichi Asami,” Akihito then moaned softly as their lips parted; their soulful gazes locking and holding; their hearts within their gazes.

“Aishiteru, Akihito Takaba,” Asami moaned back; then he rolled over onto his back and cradled Akihito against his chest; his large hands cupping Akihito’s pert ass and squeezing it as he rocked Akihito’s hips against his own hips. “Ride me, itoshii. Come for me again,” Asami commanded thickly into Akihito’s ear before nibbling a line of fiery kisses along the column of Akihito’s throat.

Akihito mewled and complied; his hips arching and riding Asami as his head tipped back to give Asami better access to his throat. As Asami laved his tongue against the pulse beating wildly underneath the sword pendant at the base of Akihito’s throat, Akihito gripped Asami’s shoulders and shuddered and moaned as he came again; his seed splashing against Asami’s lean tummy as his insides rippled and clenched around Asami’s hard cock. Asami thrust deeply into Akihito and held himself buried there; his hands kneading Akihito’s pert buttocks as he came again deep, deep within Akihito’s writhing body.

They kissed languidly as they recovered from their shared ecstasy; their love deepening and strengthening as Akihito’s fear evaporated for the most part and became buried with his awful past. Lovemaking would be a pleasurable experience for Akihito from this night onward. He would eagerly anticipate their next time, and Asami would eagerly satisfy him wholly and lovingly for the rest of their life together.

 

~*~

 

Up Next - Chapter 1J...


End file.
